Mortal Kombat: Requiem
by Cdr2002
Summary: A collaborative fan fiction project by me and several others. Serves as a direct sequel to MKX ignoring MK11, followup on several ideas, characters, and plot points from the ORIGINAL timeline, and a general fix fic for the NRS timeline.
1. Prologue: The Coming Storm

"There are fates worse than death."

This was the warning that Raiden, the protector of Earthrealm, had given to his former comrades, Liu Kang and Kitana, following the defeat of the former Elder God, Shinnok. It was an adage the two already saw truth in, due to their own deaths and corruption.

Corruption.

It was not something unique to the former Champion of Mortal Kombat and princess of the stolen realm of Edenia. Many of their allies had suffered similar fates at the hands of vile forces, following their untimely ends defending Earthrealm from Shao Kahn.

Kung Lao.

Jade.

Smoke.

Nightwolf.

Stryker

Kabal.

Sindel.

All once heroes, condemned to a horrible fate of serving evil. Their masters had been slain, leaving them with only their own warped minds to guide them. They were trapped in the Netherrealm, still corrupted, their minds still clouded. After 25 years stuck in this waking hell of an unlife, they were still there.

It was an outrage. It drove the corruption. Their anger, their malice, their lust for vengeance, loss of self, self-loathing…..

All, to them at least, because of Raiden.

Raiden, who had sought to prevent a future in which all existence would end in an event known as Armageddon. To many, including Raiden himself, the possibility had come to mind that this future was a falsehood. A fabrication. For what purpose? Who can say. Perhaps to wipe the slate clean without having to truly resolve what was there before. Merely ending the prior reality out of some cold indifference to the lives that inhabited it.

In the end, the purpose didn't matter. The results were the same. Disaster. Death. Chaos.

Chaos…..

Perhaps that had been driving factor behind it all. One would have to ask Chaos's cleric to be certain. But he was long dead… right?

Perhaps it all remained to be seen. Perhaps the future cannot truly be foretold, or seen through visions.

The future was not set in stone.

Even with the visions gone, the future was what lingered in Raiden's mind. The future of Earthrealm, and his unending duty to protect it.

But things had changed.

Following Shinnok's defeat, Raiden was no longer himself... Corruption had taken hold of him, much like his former allies. He now sought to protect Earthrealm in a far more aggressive manner than he had before. He would impose order.

Order….

Chaos's opposite, how fitting it be brought into the conflict. And with it, order's guardsmen.

Raiden had ventured to a realm known as Seido. The Realm of Order. Logical allies for one such as he. He had requested an audience with the leader of the Orderrealm's military and law enforcement force, Hotaru.

The two armored protectors now sat face to face, discussing the fate of the realms themselves.

"Seido has long considered extending the stability of order to other realms." Hotaru admitted. "But matters such as Darrius's resistance and our unending conflict with Chaosrealm have put a hold on those plans." Hotaru spoke, clearly and to the point.

"I understand, Hotaru." Raiden acknowledged. "But I am telling you that chaos has reigned in the realms for far too long."

"That much is true, but you have never asked for _our_ help." Hotaru pointed out. "You have always relied on your Earthrealm warriors in the past, or your fellow god Fujin."

"They have become… unreliable." Raiden explained. "They seek Earthrealm's defense, but are unwilling to do what must be done to accomplish it. It is because of those like Sonya Blade, who fear the prospect of war, that Kotal Kahn still sits on the throne of Outworld in spite of his transgressions; and why the Red and Black Dragon clans still roam free in Earthrealm, despite the imprisonment of Kano, and the deaths of the Red Dragon's top commanding officers: Hsu Hao and Mavado."

Raiden sneered as he recalled more recent events, small bolts of red lightning crackling around his clenched fist, which lay idle on the table separating the two.

"Even now, my allies abandon me." He continued. "The White Lotus have turned their back on me, branded me an enemy of peace!" His anger seemed to be growing. "And Sub-Zero has taken his Lin Kuei into hiding, left his temple abandoned. All that remained was a note saying that his clan would never succumb to tyranny…. tyranny, as if I were not the protector of Earthrealm, but a petty despot like Shao Kahn!"

Raiden slammed his fist on the table, his rage now quite clear.

Hotaru was, much as he would never admit it, intimidated by this. As such, he tried to continue the discussion without further inciting Raiden's anger.

"I have encountered such an Earthrealmer before," Hotaru recalled. "He was much like these warriors you describe. Heart in the right place, but unable or unwilling to accept what is truly necessary to preserve Order."

"You speak of Shujinko," Raiden surmised. "He is one of my allies."

"Good, I always respected that one," Hotaru said fondly.

"The realm he and I protect is, however, the least of our problems." Raiden continued. "Or to be more accurate… it is the _target_ of our problems."

"Outworld and the Netherrealm." Hotaru assumed.

Raiden nodded.

"Outworld has long been a chaotic place, ever since it's _true_ ruler was removed and replaced by that barbarian Shao Kahn." Hotaru said disdainfully. "And the Netherrealm… I do not think the graces of Order could ever reach that hellish place."

"I believe it is possible, without Shinnok to preside over it." Raiden countered.

"Yes, it's current rulers… were they not former allies of yours?" Hotaru asked.

"More than allies." Raiden said solemnly. "My friends. I failed them."

"I see…" Hotaru said. "I have failed a friend once as well. His name was Dairou. He was a good man, but I fear he has fallen too far down the path of Chaos."

"Perhaps his path could be corrected." Raiden suggested. "His talents would certainly be of use."

"Raiden…..what are you planning?" Hotaru asked.

"Exactly what I told you." Raiden said, indignant at having to repeat himself. "To bring order to all the realms, so that no grave crisis may ever occur again."

"Would the Elder Gods not view it as infringing on a realm's sovereignty?" Hotaru asked, concerned about inciting divine wrath even greater than that which Raiden was capable of.

"They had little complaint when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm without prior victory in Mortal Kombat." Raiden recollected. "I doubt they will interfere now."

Hotaru nodded. "It will not be easy."

"Doing what must be done never is." Raiden argued. "Do I have the Seidan Guard's aid in this matter or not, Hotaru?"

Hotaru stood up. "Indeed, Lord Raiden. It is clear to me now that order must prevail, no matter the cost."

Raiden stood as well. "So we are in agreement?" His red eyes were locked with Hotaru's purely white ones.

"We are." Hotaru confirmed, holding out his hand.

The two locked arms, and the pact was made.

"Together, we will seek retribution for those slain because order's firm hand was not there to hold them." Hotaru said.

"Yes, retribution." Raiden agreed. "A requiem, for lost souls."


	2. Chapter 1: Action on Set

With changing, uncertain times like these, there were some people who were bound to become wrought with stress, worried about what the future might hold.

The Cages were not those kinds of people.

No, in fact for Johnny Cage and his daughter Cassandra, more commonly known as "Cassie", doubt, fears, and the like were usually best tucked away in favor of enjoying life to the best of their ability. And in fact, that is exactly what they were doing.

Johnny's film career was certainly less than illustrious, but he still had connections in showbiz and had made use of those connections so that father and daughter could make a movie together.

The last time Johnny had tried producing a film of his own had been a critical and financial disaster, so it was fortunate that Cassie had a lot more common sense, was more in-touch with reality, and was the better writer. Somehow, growing up with a bombastic movie star and a hardass military commander as parents had resulted in Cassie being more of a balance between the two… effectively a normal person.

Of course, Johnny and Sonya didn't deserve _all_ the credit. Some credit was due to Johnny's close friend, and Cassie's childhood babysitter and uncle figure, Carlos Pesina. Although most people referred to him as "Mokap" due to his profession and propensity for forgetting to change out of his motion capture suit.

Such was the case now, as the three were discussing an action scene they were trying to put together, with Mokap blissfully unaware how silly he looked with little white balls on his body.

"Ok, so the fire-breathing Dragon comes in from the right, and then I hit with a sweet spin kick to the face." Cassie said excitedly.

"And meanwhile your old man has to defeat his old friend that betrayed him and trapped his wife at her job." Johnny continued, trying to make it all sound more dramatic and less ridiculous.

The stunt man portraying the "old friend" simply shook his head.

"And then the big bad, Shinnok, comes in played by yours truly." Added Mokap. "And sends his demon hordes after our heroes."

"Do we still have that three-eyed blue ogre costume from a few years back?" Johnny asked.

"The Oni?" Mokap asked in return, trying to remember himself. "I think so."

"Please don't hire that jackass you brought in to play Kano in your last movie." Cassie pleaded.

"Don't worry, kicked that creep to the curb." Johnny assured. "Still not convinced that wasn't the real Kano…."

"So what's after this one guys?" Mokap asked. "A sequel? Another horror crossover?"

"Ugh, do I still gotta do those?" Johnny asked back. "They make me look like a sell-out."

"I dunno, you beating the shit out of Alien and Predator was pretty cool." Cassie chimed in.

"See? It ain't all bad." Mokap said, always one to try and maintain the positive energy in a room.

"Hmmm…...Arnie's probably too old for them to let me fight Terminator." Johnny thought aloud. "Maybe I'll try a comic book movie."

"If anyone gets to punch the Joker for the entertainment of the masses, it's gonna be me." Cassie said half-jokingly.

"That actually sounds pretty fun." Johnny agreed. "And Mokap, you can play Spawn."

"Spawn isn't from DC….." Mokap corrected.

"Oh right right, Dark Horse or something." Johnny recalled incorrectly.

Cassie shook her head. She wasn't exactly a nerd by trade, but she still knew more about this stuff than her father.

"Ok, so for the next scene, I'm thinking—-"

Before Mokap could finish his sentence, the whole building began to shake.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cassie asked, hoping it was just something for the movie.

"Hopefully not Marty messing with the pyrotechnics again." Johnny responded.

Suddenly, a hole was blown through the wall.

"Everybody get down!" Yelled the director, before ducking for cover himself.

"Uh oh….." said Mokap.

"See, I told you guys I can make smaller booms when I want to!" Said a voice. Throw the smoke, the Cages and their family friend could make out two large glowing red circles. Like eyes….

Or lenses.

Out of the smoke walked a man in a fully-body white outfit, with a brown bulletproof vest and a flamethrower in his left hand, the tank for it strapped to his back. The mask he wore obscured all facial features, and bore two large red lenses that seemed to glow.

"So you didn't bring the whole place down for once, No Face." A female voice said indignantly. "Want a fucking cookie?"

"Only if it's extra crispy." No Face answered, just as a woman in a purple outfit wielding two katanas walked out.

Cassie's eyes narrowed when she saw the woman. Her name was Tasia. Years back, she had been involved in an operation to kidnap Cassie and her best friend, Jacquilene "Jacqui" Briggs.

Tasia and her associate were members of the Black Dragon, an infamous criminal syndicate. Their leader, Kano, had been arrested almost a year ago. That hadn't done much to stop the organization. Special Forces Intel told Cassie that Tasia and another Black Dragon involved in her kidnapping, Jarek, had taken control of the group, evidently trying to keep it afloat.

Tasia evidently recognized the two as well.

"Well well well, Sonya's brat and boy-toy, both in one place." Tasia said. "Sorry to interrupt your family time."

"Oh you're about to be _really _sorry." Cassie threatened.

"Cass, hold on. Let's not do anything rash." Johnny warned.

"Yeah I'd rather not get killed….." Mokap added.

"What should we do with them?" Tasia asked a third person to walk out, a man in brick-red armor. Jarek.

"Kill them both." Jarek instructed, pulling out his large axe. "That'll send the SF a message to leave the Black Dragon alone."

"Ok, let's do something rash." Johnny decided.

Suddenly, a green glow appeared on his body. Johnny's speed increased to the point where he became a green blur, as he kicked Jarek square in the chest and sent him flying.

Tasia went at him with her katanas.

"No!" Yelled Mokap, reaching out with his hands.

Suddenly, Tasia seemed to stop in place. Moments later, she was lifted into the air as a white glow appeared around her, and tossed into No Face, knocking them both to the ground.

"Woah, how'd I do that?" Mokap asked himself, looking at his own hands.

"Holy shit Uncle Mokap, you have superpowers?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I guess I do." He answered, just as surprised as she was.

Tasia groaned as she and No Face got back to their feet.

"Oh great, the dumbass with the balls has powers to." She said annoyedly. "No Face, fry em'."

"With pleasure!" The masked madman replied, pointing his flamethrower at Cassie and Mokap.

Before he could fire, Johnny used another energy kick to knock him away.

"Boo-yah!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Tasia growled and was about to attack, before a bullet flew by her face.

"Now wait right there," said Cassie, her dual pistols in hand. "I haven't introduced you to Barbara and Jessica."

"You named your guns? Cute." Tasia replies, turning her attention to the younger Cage. "This is Stab and Slash."

"You gotta get more creative with names." Cassie jokingly suggested.

"I'll get 'creative' with the ways I cut you to ribbons!" Tasia threatened before charging forward. Cassie fired a few more shots, but Tasia deflected them with her swords in swift motions.

"You ever meet a guy named Kenshi?" Cassie asked, having only ever seen such skilled swordsmanship from her friend Takeda's father.

Tasia ignored the question and slashed at Cassie, who ducked under the sword and spun around with her leg extended, knocking Tasia off her feet and onto the ground.

Cassie quickly sprung back up and pointed her pistols at the Black Dragon.

"This is the part where you go to jail." She said happily.

Taisa scoffed. "As if."

She kicked Cassie in the gut, knocking her back, before performing a backflip to get herself back on her feet.

"I've been at this before you were in diapers, kid." Tasia pointed out. "I don't go down easy."

"If I had a nickel for every Black Dragon I've taken in that said that…." Cassie replied.

"Cassie, look out!" yelled Johnny.

An axe flew towards her head, and would've taken her out then and there if it hadn't been suddenly stopped by a white ball of energy knocking it off course.

"Holy shit, I really do have superpowers!" Mokap said excitedly.

"Hell yeah you do Uncle Mo!" Cassie replied with similar enthusiasm. The two raised their arms in an air-high-five, only to quickly take notice of Johnny getting into a fistfight with Jarek not too far away from them.

"Go help dad." Cassie instructed. Tasia tried to attack her while she was distracted, but Cassie hit her in the face with one of her guns.

Taisa stumbled back and held onto her nose. When she looked at her hand, she saw blood.

"You broke my nose you little bitch!" Taisa said angrily.

"Sorry, Jessica doesn't know her own strength." Cassie joked.

Tasia growled in frustration and went for a punch, only for Cassie to block the blow with one of her arms.

"Too slow!" she said, but her celebration was cut short when Tasia grabbed her throat with her free hand.

"W-Well…...if that's what you're into…." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, keep joking!" Tasia said with a mix of anger and sarcasm.

"Knock knock." Cassie replied, before hitting Tasia in the crotch with her knee.

Meanwhile, Johnny was taking somewhat of a beating from the senior Black Dragon member he now found himself squared up against. Not that it did anything to his mood.

"So, you're the head honcho now?" He asked right before being punched in the face. He blocked the next punch, before saying "You don't even have a cool laser eye like Kano."

Jarek caused Johnny to stumble back with a punch to the gut, before chuckling and looking at the actor with a smirk.

"I've got better." he said before a red glow filled his eyes, and laser beams shot out of them.

Mokap tackled Johnny to the ground, allowing them both to avoid the lasers.

"How did he do that?" Mokap asked.

"My guess? Reaallyyy fancy tech." Johnny replied. "That doctor Rotawang or whatever his name is must've been working overtime."

"Who?" Mokap questioned as the two got up.

"The guy who made Kano's eye, and the laser heart some Red Dragon guy used before Scorpion punched a hole in his head."

"Ouch." was the only response Mokap could muster.

"I'll say." Johnny agreed, knocking Mokap lightly on the arm before putting his fists up in a boxer's stance. "Now c'mon, let's take down this crook."

Mokap nodded, and lifted his arms as well.

"Oh please, like you two could ever have what it takes to bring me down." Jarek said arrogantly.

"Look buddy, you might have laser eyes, but you're no Superman." Johnny retorted.

Jarek charged Johnny and tackled him to the ground, beginning to pummel him.

"Ow! Good to know that you…..ow! Like to be on top. Ow!" Johnny said as he was punched repeatedly.

"Do you ever shut up!" Jarek yelled angrily, before raising both fists over his head.

Mokap ran in and tried to help Johnny, but Jarek grabbed him by the arm and tossed him aside.

Johnny took the opportunity to punch Jarek in the face, but the Black Dragon responded by firing his eye lasers directly at him. Johnny's magical energy activated on reflex, acting as a sort of shield that held off the energy.

"Dad!" yelled Cassie, knowing that Johnny's "shield" wouldn't last for long. She tried running over to him, only for Tasia to grab her and hold a sword to her neck.

"Nuh uh uh, you're gonna watch your daddy die faster than his acting career." Tasia said in a tone that conveyed all sorts of creepy.

"Would you idiots get out of the way so I can torch these losers!" demanded No Face, who had been trying to get a clear opening with his flamethrower since the fight began.

"Don't you dare fry us!" Tasia yelled.

"Grr ...I'm getting bored here!" No Face complained.

"Then take a nap."

"Huh?" No Face questioned

The pyromaniac was abruptly hit with a punch to the face, which sent him stumbling backward.

"Ok, who-" he saw who had hit him. None other than General Sonya Blade herself.

"Awww shit." No Face said.

He aimed his flamethrower at her and sent out a stream of fire, only for Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs to jump in the way and protect her from the flames by holding his robotic arms in front of him in an "X" position.

Once the flames cleared, Jax lowered his arms, ready to knock the Black Dragon out then and there.

Unfortunately for him, No Face had already run off.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, before turning back to Sonya.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Major." Sonya replied in a friendly tone contrasting her formal language. "Now let's go save my family."

"Way ahead of you!" said a youthful male voice.

Jarek was seconds away from burning right through Johnny, when rather suddenly a metal chord with a blade on the end wrapped around his neck and forcibly pulled him back.

The chord was in fact a whip belonging to Shirai Ryu and Special Forces member Takeda Takahashi.

"Dammit, they found us!" Jarek complained.

"You weren't exactly hiding very well, Jarek." Sonya pointed out.

"No point in hiding when you've been following us since Australia." Tasia argued. "Now back off blondie, or your little girl loses her pretty little head."

"Sorry, I don't date older women." Cassie joked.

"I've got a sword to your neck and you're still trying to be a comedian?" Tasia asked, genuinely baffled.

"Yeah, cause she knows I'm right behind you." Pointed out Jacqui, one of her gauntlets pointed straight at Tasia's head, the guns on it ready to fire.

"Shit!" The Black Dragon yelled in frustration.

"Looks like we've caught you now." Takeda said confidently.

"You couldn't catch a cold." Jarek replied.

The ground began to shake again.

"That doesn't sound good." Mokap pointed out.

Another quake came, powerful enough to knock everyone to the ground. Tasia dropped her sword and Takeda released his whip, causing both sides to lose their leverage.

The ground burst open, and atop a pillar of rock rose a man seemingly made out of stone.

"Tremor…." said Jax, recognizing the Black Dragon instantly.

"Need me to bail you out _again_?" Tremor asked indignantly. "You two are almost as bad as Kano."

All parties involved began to rise to their feet.

"Don't give us that crap, just get us out of here." Jarek demanded.

Johnny tried to hit Tremor with an energy kick, but only succeeded in knocking him back some.

"I actually enjoy your films," Tremor said. "A shame I will have to kill you."

A pillar of rock came out of the ground and knocked Johnny into the air. He hit the ceiling and would've crashed right back to the ground, had Cassie not used her own energy powers to speed over and save him.

"Dad, you ok?" She asked.

Johnny coughed, before taking his sunglasses off and noticing they were broken. "Dammit, those were $500 sunglasses!"

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "Oh dad…."

Tremor walked over to the two intent on another attack. Jacqui and Sonya raised their weapons, but before they could fire, Mokap put himself between the geokinetic and the Cages.

"Hey, listen buddy, I don't care who you are, you're not hurting my friends." He proclaimed.

"Get outta the way, Mokap!" Sonya demanded.

"Your bravery is to be commended," complimented Tremor. "It is a shame you are so insignificant that no one willl ever hear of it."

Mokap sneered at that. Unexpectedly, a white glow began to form around his hands.

The energy would prove useful, as Mokap punched Tremor right across the face with all the force he could muster.

The Black Dragon clearly felt the blow, but it didn't seem to do any incredible amount of damage.

"That hurt." Tremor said angrily. He raised his fist as rock covered it, ready to slam Mokap into the ground.

Luckily for the motion capture actor, Jax shoved him out of the way and then parried the blow with one of his robotic arms.

"Major Briggs, we meet again." Tremor commented.

"This time, I'll make sure you're dead." Jax threatened.

He then uppercutted Tremor, causing him to stumble backward.

Jarek then went to blast Jax with his eye lasers, but Jacqui stepped in the way and revealed a new feature of her gauntlets: the ability to create a durable rectangular energy shield. Red energy clashed against blue as Jacqui protected her father, who quickly began brawling it out with Tremor.

Tasia picked up one of her swords and was about to go for the other, when Takeda picked it up instead.

"You do sword fighting to?" He asked as if he was having a normal conversation. "Let's see whatcha got."

Takeda considered his father, Kenshi, and his mentor, Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi, to be the prime authorities on swordsmanship, so he was pretty confident in his abilities, but nonetheless curious to see how this criminal would stack up.

The two began dueling, neither seeming to hold any significant advantage over the other, both evidently being well-trained in their craft.

As the two fight progressed, Sonya took the opportunity to reunite with her family.

"Everyone ok?" She asked in a tone that was somehow motherly and commanding at once, something both her husband and daughter had become accustomed to.

"Yeah…we're fine." Said Johnny as Cassie helped him up.

"All the civilians cleared out when these guys bust in." Cassie informed her mother.

"Not all of them…" Sonya corrected, turning to Mokap.

"Sorry for getting in the way ma'am, just wanted to help." Mokap explained politely.

Sonya chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you actually did pretty good. Besides, I'm glad you're ok to."

Mokap smiled. "Gee, thanks Sonya." He said earnestly.

She turned back to Johnny and Cassie. "So when did he get superpowers?" She asked, pointing to Mokap.

They both shrugged. "Just now, as far as we know." Johnny told her.

"Huh." Was all Sonya said in response.

"Came as a shock to me too." Mokap added.

"I'd imagine so." Sonya replied.

Before the conversation could carry any further, another hole was blown through the wall, albeit noticeably higher.

All parties looked up in awe and terror as Raiden hovered through the opening, his eyes glowing red and his hands crackling with a similarly colored lightning. The black and bronze armor he wore added to the foreboding nature of his appearance. The more eagle-eyed among them instantly recognized Shinnok's amulet, which was fastened to Raiden's chestplate as a symbol of his greatest enemy's fall.

"Black Dragons, you have run rampant in Earthrealm for too long. Your time is over!" Raiden boomed, before raising his hands sending out bolts of lightning at Jarek and Tremor, striking them and immediately flooring them both.

He continued to let the energy course through them, both Black Dragons crying out in pain.

"Raiden, that's enough!" Sonya yelled at him.

The Thunder God lowered himself to the ground, but kept the lightning coming. "Their scourge has stained Earthrealm for years. Like their clan, they must be wiped out."

"They might be criminals, but they're still people!" Cassie argued.

"Yeah, you can't just execute them!" Takeda added.

"They have a right to due process of law." Jacqui pointed out.

"Your laws are exactly why scum like this continue to live." Raiden snapped back. "They are the reason Kano is still alive."

His gaze shifted to Sonya. "That, and you not finishing him when you had the chance."

"Dammit Raiden, stop this!" Sonya demanded.

"Yeah, you're talking crazy!" Jax agreed.

"None of you understand!" Raiden shouted dismissively.

He sneered, before cutting off the streams of electricity.

"Fine," he said indignantly. "Just ensure they do not escape. They are the last of the Black Dragon's leadership. Without them, that blight to Earthrealm will fall."

"We'll handle it." Sonya assured. "And don't do that again. We don't torture our enemies."

"Torture would imply I intended to keep them alive much longer." Raiden said grimly.

"Raiden, are you feeling ok?" Takeda asked, genuinely concerned.

"I am fine, Takeda Takahashi." Raiden told him. "I merely grow weary of these threats to Earthrealm, both internal and external."

"Believe me, Sonya and I have been after the Black Dragon for a long time, we get it." said Jax. "But we ain't judge, jury, and executioner."

"Perhaps not….." Raiden responded, keeping his temper down.

Suddenly, a blast of flame engulfed Raiden, to the shock of everyone present.

They all turned to see the source of the flame, No Face.

"Thought I left the party early, didn't ya!" the Black Dragon pyromaniac said with manic excitement, before cackling.

"I can't believe it…" said Tasia. "You of all people just saved our asses."

"And some quite fine asses they are." No Face joked.

"Not interested." Jarek, Tremor, and Tasia responded all at once.

"Your loss," the pyromaniac said casually. "Now let's get outta here before Lightning Guy crispy fries us worse than even I could."

"For once No Face, you make an excellent suggestion." Tremor agreed.

He began generating an Earthquake to distract the Black Dragons' foes, before creating a large hole in the ground.

The four quickly jumped into it as Tremor created a tunnel for them to travel through.

Their entrance was blocked off from behind by rock, preventing the SF and their affiliates from following.

"Damn." said Jax. "Lost em' again."

"Worry not, Jackson Briggs." Raiden said, the first time he'd attempted any kind of reassurance since his change in demeanor. "The Black Dragon can only hide and cower for so long. They will fall eventually."

"Ok…." said Mokap, clearly confused by everything that'd just happened. "So ...what now? Lunch?"

"I could go for some eats." Johnny replied, still in a pretty decent mood all things considered.

"Gods do not require food, and I have no time to waste on pleasantries." said Raiden. "Inform me the moment you are able to locate the Black Dragon again. For that matter, our efforts need to be focused on eliminating the Red Dragon as well."

Before anyone could actually respond to anything Raiden had said, he raised his arm and summoned a bolt of lightning, which instantaneously transported him away.

"Well… he seems sociable." Mokap commented.

"You get used to it." Johnny assured.

"I don't think I can ever get used to the way he's been lately." Cassie disagreed.

"Raiden's doing what he feels he needs to in order to protect Earthrealm." Sonya pointed out. "That doesn't mean I agree with him on everything, but for a while now he's helped us severely thin down the numbers of both these Dragon clans."

"Yeah, we might actually be getting close to shutting them down." Jax agreed.

Cassie had evidently shifted focus from her mother and surrogate uncle to her good friends.

"Jacqui!" she said excitedly before offering her best friend a hug, an offer Jacqui was quick to accept. "Man, feels like it's been a while since I've seen you guys." she said as she hugged Takeda shortly after.

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy." Jacqui explained.

"Free time isn't a luxury we always have." Takeda added.

"I hear that, I was lucky to get a week off to make this movie with dad." Cassie replied, understanding the pressure they were under. "Guessing that's why you guys haven't set a wedding date yet."

It was now that one might notice that both Jacqui and Takeda were wearing engagement rings.

"Not yet…" Jacqui said, a noticeable tone of disappointment in her voice.

"But we'll figure it out." Takeda said more positively.

"Well you'd better, I don't wanna get my invite last minute." Cassie said with a chuckle.

"How about we set a date when _you _manage to find somebody?" Jacqui suggested.

Cassie shook her head but maintained a smile. "Always trying to set me up."

"Hey, we can catch up back at base." Said Sonya in an effort to re-focus everyone.

The three younger fighters nodded and began heading in the direction of the SF helicopter that'd brought them there.

"So much for time off." Johnny said to Mokap. "I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you around buddy.

"Alright," Mokap responded nonchalantly. "Guess I'll head back home."

"I don't think so," said Sonya as she walked up to him. "I'm afraid your powers make you a variable in all this. You'll need to come with us so we can find some answers."

"Umm….." Mokap looked over to Johnny for a second opinion. He gave a reassuring nod to nonverbally tell his friend it was going to be ok.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Mokap finally decided.

Far off from the movie studio, the Black Dragons continued burrowing underground until they ended up hitting something.

A large, dark grey metal panel.

"Can you move it?" No Face asked.

"I wield rock, not metal." Tremor explained.

"Step aside, I'll take care of it." Jarek said, pushing past his colleagues.

He fired his eye lasers at the metal. Although it took some time, he was eventually able to burn through it and create an opening.

The Black Dragons stepped through to find themselves in a technologically advanced base.

"Oh shit….is this SF?" Tasia asked.

"Naw, I don't think so." Jarek replied.

Suddenly, a large force of soldiers in identical black and red gear filed into the room and pointed rifles at them.

It didn't take long for the group of criminals to recognize the uniforms.

"Red Dragon….." Jarek said aloud.

"Stand down, Red Dragons." Commanded a voice.

The soldiers lowered their weapons immediately, not a single one hesitating to obey the order.

Some began to move aside to make way for a man in red and black armor and a cape, a golden version of the Red Dragon's logo emblazoned on the back. He had a prominent scar over the left side of his face and the tattoo of a dragon on the right.

There was no question about the man's identity. The leader of the Red Dragon clan, Daegon.

"Big bad Daegon actually shows up in person for once?" Tasia asked mockingly. "Guess it makes sense, since both your errand boys are dead."

"Yes...the losses of Hsu Hao and Mavado are unfortunate," Daegon responded in a surprisingly calm tone. "Their service to the Red Dragon will never be forgotten."

"Cry me a river…." Jarek said rudely.

Daegon smirked. "If I recall, the Black Dragon is hardly in a very favorable position either, what with Kano serving…..how many life sentences, again?"

"Yeah, we've had it rough." Jarek admitted. "So now what? You're gonna finish us off? End the old clan rivalry once and for all?"

"Hardly." Daegon said dismissively. "I merely wish to discuss business. In particular, our future partnership."


	3. Chapter 2: Heaven and Hell

Noob Saibot glared as he felt himself being lifted from the ground after Nightwolf kicked his exposed chest while his guard was down. He prepared to launch off the floor only to realise he had been too close to the Soulnado and was caught in it's pull. He struggled with all his might, but the Soulnado had other plans. As if the souls that fuelled it remembered his hand in their current fate, it's pull only got stronger and stronger, tearing at his charred form and dragging him closer and closer to the centre even as he fought with all his strength.

His strength was found lacking and he was dragged into the core of the Soulnado, his corporeal form flayed layer by layer, skin peeling away to allow muscle fibers to unravel and shred away from the bone, flesh reduced to dust as it peeled away from his bones. His soul was under a different attack, as it poisoned the ritual, the different magics reacting to each other violently. The Soulnado collapsed into itself, energy spilling out in violent arcs before exploding in a shower of black and purple. Noob Saibot was dead.

…

Which is why it was so strange when he found himself lying on cold stone. He began to push himself up, only managing to force his screaming joints to get him into a kneeling position so that he could see where he was.

Towering above him were seven thrones of stone, looking like they were once mountains carved into the seats of goliaths. Beyond the thrones, he could see stars. Constellations and galaxies, unlike anything he had seen in either of his two lives. He blinked the foolishness out of his eyes. He could not afford to lose focus on a mission, and he still needed to aid Quan Chi in killing the heroes of Earthrealm. Starting with the foolish imitator who had dared to take his name. Spotting an Altar with six sacrificial plates at the centre of the dais, he saw beyond them what looked like six corresponding portals.

He forced himself to stand and begin walking towards the portals, so he could see which one would lead to the closest entrance to his previous location, before collapsing onto the altar, body giving out as his injuries started to catch up to him. And then he heard it. A rushing of wind followed by the sounds of a wing beat. Which repeated itself. And again. And several more times, until Bi Han looked up and saw that all but one of the thrones were now occupied. By the Elder Gods.

**"Bi-Han, why do you trespass upon our court.**" The gall of them. Bi-Han was gone, only Noob Saibot remained. The Elder Gods had to know that, and were saying this to insult him.

"Bi-Han is no more. I am Noob Saibot, loyal servant of Quan Chi." Noob took the opportunity provided to him by his good fortune and struck at the Elder Gods, a condensed blast of pure shadows at one of them, seeking to test his improved strength by defeating another Elder God.

The blast collided with their chest to no effect. The shadows dispersing on contact with them to absolutely no impact on it's target, except a tired sigh and a dismissive call for service.

**"Monster, restrain Bi-Han before he can hurt himself."**

Before he could try to figure out who this Monster was, he felt metal chains wrapped around his throat and began choking him, lifting him into the air and slamming him into the stone floor below. Noob pushed himself to his knees, coughing up black fluid as he began to feel his wounds finally begin taking their toll. He only had minutes to figure out how to defeat them, or he would fail in his mission. And an assassin of the Lin Kuei did not fail, nor did an agent of the Brotherhood of Shadow.

"Do you wish… to restrain me?" He wheeled out through the bruised lungs and throat. "Then you know… that I am a great… threat to you. You fear my power. That I will defeat you as I did Master Shinnok." Apparently they found his threats to be a joke to them, laughing like the fools they were.

**"You defeated a fallen Elder God. Shinnok was powerful yes, and an impressive victory for a lone mortal. But he was **_**not**_ **an Elder God."** As they finished their mockery, the God raised their hand and faced the open palm at Noob.

Before he could try to figure out what they were doing, he felt an immense weight around him and fell to the ground as it crushed him downwards, the outline of a hand pressing down into the stone and cracking it under the sheer weight.

"Y-you d-dare!" The words were difficult to speak, but he would not be denied. He would complete his mission. He would end all threats to Shinnok's rule. He _will_ kill these false Gods. "Y-you dare to m-mock me!" Another of the Elder Gods chimed in with their worthless insults.

**"We are not mocking you Bi-Han. It appears that there is very little of Bi-Han left to mock."** That was the final straw for him. He would not tolerate this any longer. Summoning a Shadow Clone who he could switch places with, Noob escaped the force on his back and roared with the fury of a wounded tiger. Drawing a sickle of refined darkness, he threw it in an arc at the God.

As it spun in the air, a golden chain trailed after it and wrapped around the handle, dragging it into the hands of the one who must have restrained him before. Noob saw the man who dared chain him like a dog.

The most notable thing about him was his armour, a midnight gold and black plate armour that wrapped around his shoulders and arms with two large crests atop shoulders. Below this was his clearly grey, corpse like skin over a heavily muscular form, with black and gold greaves over his legs and feet, perfect for crushing skulls. Except for his skull and abdomen, where the bottom of his rib cage and spinal cord could be seen unobscured by a hole in his flesh the size of a mighty fist or large hammer. His face was anything but, a skull with a golden face mask that seemed welded to his mouth and nose almost like a muzzle, and a piece of gold that seemed to be shaped in an eternal frown.

_"As you wish, my masters."_ There was an uncanny echo to Monster's voice, as if the words came not only from his unmoving jaws, but the hole in his stomach where the shredded remains of his lungs could be seen.

"You dare think of yourself as my equal, beast? Remove yourself from my presence or be returned to the grave." Monster cared not for his words, staring at Noob with his empty sockets, seeing how he may fulfill his Master's command.

_"This is already won. Your wounds are too great."_ Noob growled at the reminder of his current state.

"Not so great that I cannot kill you!" Noob rushed in to tackle Monster, while his double rose from behind the Champion and attempted the same. Monster didn't react, beyond summoning a golden spear with a black blade in a flash of light, which blinded Noob.

Taking the initiative, Monster spun the spear and smashed the base of it into Noob's jaw, before spinning on a heel and twisting his hip to bury the black blade into the Shadow clone's chest. Before Noob could even try and get back up, Monster placed a palm on the ground, causing the stone between them to crack and splinter before four large golden spike burst from the ground and stabbed into Noob's ankles and heels, lifting him into the air spread eagle as Monster approached with a large axe in hand. Levelling the axe to be aligned with Noob's neck, he looked to the Elder Gods for their guidance.

**"Stay thy blade Monster. We may yet have need of Bi-Han."** The corpse champion bowed his head, dispelling the axe into a mist of golden dust, before kicking downwards into the stone floor to do the same for the spikes that currently restrained the badly wounded Noob. As the Champion of Shinnok lay bloodied, beaten, and unbroken, he felt chains wrap around his entire body. He was unable to move in any way, but was comforted by the fact that they put enough pressure to secure his fractured bones and staunch the bleeding from his many lacerations. He would be able to recover from this, and then he would have his revenge…

As he plotted revenge, another Elder God raised their hand towards him. This time it was a woman with light green skin who sat upon a throne of bark and flowers, a crown of summer flowers resting atop her head. This was Cetrion, Goddess of Nature and Life. Twin to Shinnok.

**"I tire of my brother's games. We have need of Bi-Han, and we cannot make use of him in this putrid state."** A soft white circle glowed around her hand, along with the chains that held Noob. **"I do not believe it wise to leave Bi-Han in this pathetic condition. Not if we are to ask his aid."**

Before Noob could begin to curse these fouls and their endless arrogance, the glowing circle began to fill with the same white light. Soon it was shining like a star that cast beams of fire through the links in the chains. But this was to be the start.

Noob would have screamed if he could. He would have screamed as the beams of light sharpened and cut holes deep through his flesh, burning spikes burrowing deep into his flesh. He would have screamed as he felt that comforting darkness be stripped away from him. He would have screamed as the light filled his eyes and boiled them in his skull, boiled jelly leaking out of empty sockets in lieu of tears. He would have screamed if not for the fact that his lungs were shot through with holes, air leaking out of his chest and throat as he desperately choked down what few breathes he could make through the shredded jaw beneath his mask.

He would have screamed as the light was taking him to pieces.

As the glow faded, Monster peeled the chains open. The terrible stench of atomised tissue burst from the opening, revealing all that was left of Noob Saibot. A skull and spine burnt black by the fires of the Netherrealm.

**"Monster."** The Champion turned to the wisest and of the Elder Gods, Argus, who aided in their work by planning and scheming to ensure their victory over all who threatened the Realms, by any means necessary. **"Take Bi-Han to the Jinsei. Restore his body and give him the offer. We still have need of an agent to enact our will where you cannot."** As Monster bowed at the hip and gathered in his arms the last scraps of flesh that still stuck to the bone, he mused on the odd nature of what was to come.

_"Things must truly be desperate. To have the need for two Champions? The Realms must be in immense danger."_ Indeed they were. And it was a danger that Monster was all too familiar with. Not that he knew why he felt that shiver of fear that chilled his spine. No… the enemy that they were to face would reveal themselves on their terms.

And all who knew life would know fear.

Regardless of whatever the impending threat may be, Monster had been given orders and intended to carry them out. Few would disobey the Elder Gods themselves after all.

Monster walked seemingly aimlessly until a golden portal opened itself before him. Monster continued to walk forward, completely unfazed by the suddenly appearing portal. When he walked through, it took him to the Jinsei Chamber. To an observer, it might take a moment to realize that Monster himself commanded this seemingly spontaneous portal.

The undead champion continued to march, propelled forward only by purpose. As he approached the Jinsei itself, he held out his hand, and thus the charred scraps of flesh that were but moments ago known as Noob Saibot.

Monster placed the flesh at the center of the swirling blue energy of the Jinsei, and then removed his hand. The flesh seemed to react with the Jinsei's energy, the life force of Earthrealm itself. The energy looked to be infusing itself into the flesh, and within moments, began transforming it.

It was a miraculous sight, the luminescent blue energy shaping the mere ashes of a man into something new. It might seem odd then, that Monster displayed no reaction at all. He merely stared forward, as still as a statue.

Nonetheless, that which was once Noob Saibot began taking a recognizably human shape. He resembled a glowing blue man, with no discernible features. Finally, the glow faded, and Noob, no, Bi-Han, was now plainly visible.

Seconds later, he fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

Just a moment later, his eyes widened at the sudden realization that he was breathing at all.

Speaking of his eyes, they had lost their ethereal white glow and instead adopted a deep blue one. His pupils were illuminated by a lighter blue.

As Bi-Han climbed to his feet, he began to notice his changes himself. He felt something brushing against his hood. As he lowered it, he touched his head to realize that his hair had returned to it. Certainly different. Bi-Han then began to inspect his own body.

His uniform was very similar to the one he'd worn as a member of the Lin Kuei, although the blue was far darker, nearly black like the garb he'd worn as Noob Saibot. When Bi-Han looked at his hands, he realized that the color of his skin had changed as well. It was now white, even more so than that of the sorcerer he previously called master. It was almost pearlescent when the light of the Jinsei shone on it.

Bi-Han then touched his face, feeling his mask to see if it had changed as well. Apparently not. It had the same curvature as the one he'd worn as Noob Saibot to disguise his previously ghastly visage.

Once he had finished taking notice of his physical alterations, Bi-Han had a sudden epiphany.

His mind. As Bi-Han focused on his own thoughts, he realized that darkness no longer shrouded his mind. The anger, the thoughts of evil, the lust for vengeance and compulsion to serve his evil masters.

It was all gone.

This, combined with the sudden return of his breathing, caused Bi-Han to draw only one conclusion.

"I-I ...I'm alive!"

"_Yes, you are," _Monster confirmed. "_The Elder Gods deemed your prior form unusable for their purposes."_

"So…" Bi-Han realized. "I was not resurrected out of simple benevolence."

"_Your renewed life is meant to entice your desire to aid my masters." _Monster explained.

"First one Elder God transforms me into his undead minion," Bi-Han recalled. "And then the rest give me back my life so that I may serve them."

"_Fate plays her hand however she may," _Monster responded. "_My duty is not to question the series of events which occur in one's lifetimes."_

"Lifetimes?" Bi-Han asked.

"_You are far from the first in the realms to twist the hand of death." Monster elaborated._

"Must you always be so cryptic?" Bi-Han questioned, clearly irritated. "Did the Elder Gods strip you of your ability to speak plainly?"

"_I provide only the knowledge that the Elder Gods require you to know." _Monster explained_._

"Fine then," Bi-Han said indignantly. "What would the Elder Gods have me do?"

"_They require an agent within the Netherrealm," _Monster answered. "_To stabilize that chaotic realm."_

"So I am Shinnok's replacement?" Bi-Han surmised.

"_Shinnok's dominion over the Netherrealm was never officially sanctioned by the Elder Gods," _Monster clarified. "_The realm was intended to serve as his prison."_

"What changed?" Bi-Han then asked.

"_A sorcerer named Quan Chi aided in his escape," _Monster explained, causing Bi-Han to clench his fist. "_The Netherrealm's prior overseer, Shinnok's jailer, was soon after ...indisposed."_

"Killed." Bi-Han assumed.

"_If that is how your mortal mind would choose to interpret it." _Monster responded.

"I assume the Elder Gods would take no issue with me killing Quan Chi if he was a player in Shinnok's coup d'etat." Bi-Han said as a faint glow came to his hands, his Cryomancer powers apparently returning.

"_He is already dead." _Monster said in response to the offer.

"What?!" Bi-Han asked in disbelief.

"_Time is malleable to the Elder Gods," _Monster explained. "_You were brought to the point in which you were needed. By your perception, it has been 26 years since any mortal eyes have beheld you." _

"So I have been dead." Bi-Han concluded.

"_Technically, no." _Was all Monster said.

"As far as I am concerned, what Shinnok did to me _was _death," Bi-Han replied spitefully. "Thought I suppose that very fate is why your masters have called upon me."

"_Your connection to the Netherrealm, yes," _Monster confirmed. "_It makes you best suited to this task."_

"And what of you, dead man?" Bi-Han asked. "Are you not their trusted champion?"

"_My powers are weakened in the Netherrealm," _Monster told him, his tone unchanged throughout the entire discussion and in spite of Bi-Han's rudeness. "_And the Elder Gods have need of me for other purposes."_

"I see," Bi-Han mused. "And what if I am to accept this task?"

"_The Elder Gods will reward you in any way of your choosing," _Monster answered, before pausing_. "Within reason."_

"And what reward have they promised you?" Bi-Han asked, still trying to get a read on this walking skeleton in golden armor.

"_I serve a purpose far greater than what I once was," _Monster explained, providing no detail as Bi-Han had come to expect. "_I have already been given all I could ask for."_

"Well seeing as the Elder Gods have already removed the Netherrealm's corruption from me," Bi-Han thought aloud. "I suppose there is but one thing I could ask for."

"_State your request." _Monster instructed.

"When I have done all that the Elder Gods need of me," Bi-Han said. "I wish simply to live as a free man. Without masters."

Monster was silent for a moment, not to mention as still as a statue. After what felt like minutes, he spoke:

"_The Elder Gods find your terms… agreeable."_

"Excellent," Bi-Han responded. "Now transport me to the Netherrealm, so that I may carry out my task."

Monster provided no verbal response. Another golden portal simply appeared, out of seemingly nowhere.

Bi-Han stared at the portal, and then back at Monster, deducing that the portal was of the dead man's creation.

He then decided that he'd had enough of trying to figure Monster out. Without another word spoken between them, the newly christened Champion of the Elder Gods stepped forward into the portal his contemporary had created.

When he exited it, Bi-Han found himself in all too familiar terrain: the Netherrealm, the place of his transformation into Noob Saibot, and the closest he'd had to a home during his time as the wraith.

Bi-Han began to observe the hellish landscape. From what he could remember of his tenure as the Brotherhood of Shadow's pawn, he was in one of the Netherrealm's lower planes. Especially powerful demons and Oni were known to reside here.

A fact Bi-Han was about to learn firsthand.

Bi-Han was suddenly struck by what he could only register as a large metal object.

After stumbling forward and trying to shrug off the pain, he turned to face his attacker. Before Bi-Han could land even a single blow, a large metal ball attached to a chain crashed into him, knocking him flat on the ground.

Struggling to even move after such bombardment, Bi-Han managed to get a good look at his attackers.

"See Moloch? I told ya this would be an easy meal." Spoke the smaller of the two creatures. He resembled a rather tall but also frail-looking man with no skin, only somewhat rotted muscle tissue covering his bones. He wore tattered clothes and his face was obscured by some manner of ornate tribal mask, with some sort of ethereal blue energy emanating from its eyes and creating "horns" on the mask seemingly made of blue flame.

His left arm was also completely covered from the elbow down by a large iron club. Bi-Han assumed that it was what he'd been hit with.

"I dunno Drahmin," spoke the larger creature. "This one seems different."

He was a massive juggernaut, probably larger than a Shokan. The creature looked like some manner of ogre, with rather large musculature. His towering stature was made all the more noticeable by the three intensely glowing yellow eyes the creature sported, all staring right down at Bi-Han like the Elder Gods had been what felt like just moments ago.

Wrapped around the right arm of this "Moloch" was a long chain. On the end of it was the large metal orb Bi-Han had been struck with, which Moloch dragged toward him via his chain until the orb sat firmly in the palm of his hand.

"You mean because he somehow still isn't paste?" Drahmin asked, shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe he's tougher than the usual."

Before Moloch could respond, Bi-Han began climbing to his feet.

"I am indeed far more powerful than whatever damned souls you're used to battling, Oni," Bi-Han informed them. "Step aside, or I will make no hesitation in slaying you both."

"Big talk," Drahmin commented. "You sound like our old boss."

"I know not who you refer to," Bi-Han responded, engaging in a battle stance. "And it is of little consequence."

"Quan Chi," Moloch explained in spite of the fact that he had not been asked to. "He killed us and our souls reformed down here."

"So not really death," Drahmin interjected. "More like getting evicted."

"So, you have been the pawns of that blasted sorcerer as well," Bi-Han concluded. "You have my pity, but do not assume that it will grant you mercy."

"Yeah, can we just fight now?" Drahmin requested.

"Gladly." Bi-Han said before charging at the two Oni.

While he came at them, Bi-Han formed two swords out of ice. Both Moloch and Drahmin ran at him as well.

When they clashed, Bi-Han slashed at Drahmin's chest. Apparently his body had been dead for so long that no blood came out of the wound. It was like fighting a corpse.

Bi-Han went for another slash, this time with both swords, but Drahmin parried the attack with his iron club, both swords shattering on impact. Drahmin then used Bi-Han's temporary bafflement to his advantage, uppercutting Bi-Han with his club, sending him flying into the air, where Moloch grabbed him by hand.

"Gotcha now, little guy." The Oni Destroyer taunted.

What the brute failed to realize was that Bi-Han had not just regained his Cryomancy, but retained access to many of Noob Saibot's abilities as well.

Case in point when a dark blue portal opened beneath him. Managing to pry Moloch's fingers apart, Bi-Han fell into it, re-emerging from an identical portal behind both Oni.

"Where'd he go?!" Moloch demanded to know.

"Behind us, you idio—"

Just as Drahmin turned around, Bi-Han's fist collided with his masked face, causing the Oni Tormenter to stumble backward.

Following this, Moloch attempted to strike Bi-Han with his ball and chain. However, the champion of the Elder Gods manages to dodge the attacks, even jumping on top of the large metal ball, which he used to springboard himself toward Moloch and kick the Oni in the head.

After that, he turned his attention back to Drahmin, whose iron club was quickly enveloped in a blue flame. Bi-Han narrowly dodged most of the strikes, until Drahmin managed to hit him square in the face, sending him flying back.

"How do ya like that, tough guy?" Drahmin asked.

Bi-Han struggled to get up, just as it seemed the Oni Tormenter was about to smash his head in.

"WAIT!" Demanded Moloch.

"Huh?" Was all Drahmin mustered as a response.

"We should help this guy out." Moloch suggested.

"Why?" Drahmin asked.

"He's strong, we're strong," Moloch explained as if it made perfect sense. "Too good of a fighter to just turn into a meal. Plus, he looks like the kinda guy who's doing something important."

"You wish to help me?" Bi-Han asked as he looked at the two equally puzzled as Drahmin.

"Yeah!" Moloch exclaimed.

"Sure, why not." Drahmin said dryly.

"Very well," Bi-Han responded before walking past the two Oni, who then proceeded to follow him.

"The two of you will serve as my first accolades in my mission to stabilize this realm," he explained. "Your combat prowess has already been proven to me."

"So fight's over?" Drahmin asked.

"This one is," Bi-Han answered. "The real battle is only beginning."

However, Bi-Han was not the only miraculously resurrected soul to inhabit the Netherrealm.

The other proved to be a hero of both Earthrealm and Edenia….

Jade.

Yes, restored from her revenant form under mysterious circumstances, Jade had rejoined the land of the living, and had her mind freed from her corruption.

Unfortunately for Jade, it seemed her miraculous revival was an isolated incident.

At least, it certainly felt that way given the situation she currently found herself in.

Jade was now running for her newly restored life, her pursuers all too familiar to her.

As Jade continued running, projectiles flew past her. Hellfire-infused bullets, crimson arrows made of energy, and bright purple condensed spheres of sonic energy.

Kurtis Stryker and Nightwolf, who she once called allies and personally considered friends, and Queen Sindel herself, whom she had heard tales of but who's true self she'd never known.

Oh how she hated seeing them like this.

As she kept fleeing the three revenants, Jade spotted a rock formation that looked like it would make for good cover.

The firing seemed to stop. Only footsteps.

"Oh Jade, please don't hide from us," Came Sindel's voice, still motherly in tone despite the evil magic corrupting her mind and soul. "We are your family."

"We have all sinned, Jade," Nightwolf said grimly. "Do not run from your shame. You cannot escape it. None of us can."

Jade fought back the urge to tell him that wasn't true, not wanting to give away her position.

In spite of that, she was not beyond notice. The faint purple glow that emanated from Jade's staff was noticed by Stryker whilst Sindel and Nightwolf attempted to convince her to come willingly.

Stryker did not utter a single word, merely pointing. He and the other revenants began to advance, much to Jade's worry.

However, the three were not the only ones following her.

Jade stood up, knowing full well she'd have to defend herself. She reached for her staff, just as she noticed a dark grey smoke began billowing and forming around her. Jade narrowed her eyes, already knowing what, or rather who it was.

"Tomas…"

Suddenly, the smoke took physical form. The shell of what was once a Lin Kuei warrior.

"Tomas Vrbada is dead, I am Enenra!" He yelled, before attempting to strike Jade with a chop, which she parried with her staff.

Smoke attempted several more attacks which were swiftly blocked, until Jade noticed a glint out of the corner of her eye. She knocked Smoke back with a kick before throwing her glaive at the incoming object…

Kung Lao's hat.

The two razor-sharp collided before flying back to their respective owners.

"Hello, traitor…" Kung Lao said scornfully as he approached.

"I fail to see how regaining my sanity is treachery!" Jade retorted.

Kung Lao scoffed. "You have abandoned us!"

Before further confrontation could ensue, a violet cloud appeared between Kung Lao and Jade. Seconds later, none other than Kitana materialized from it, her steel fans at the ready.

"Why…"

"Kitana, please!" Jade pleaded in the hopes her closest friend would see reason.

Kitana kicked Jade in the stomach, knocking her back into the very same Netherrealm rock she had used for cover. Just as her head stopped spinning, Jade widened her eyes in horror to see one of Kitana's steel fans but centimeters away from her face, one of the sharp blades in direct alignment with her left eye.

"Why do _you _get to be free!" Kitana demanded to know, evidently more aware of what her current state was compared to the others.

"Believe me Kitana, if I knew a way I would free you all," Jade said honestly. "I'm not even sure how _my _rebirth happened!"

"Liar!" Kitana screamed. "You found a way, a way to be alive again! And you just want to keep it for yourself, don't you?! Leave the rest of us as corpses!"

"Kitana, we have been friends for as long as either of us can remember," Jade reminded. "You know I wouldn't betray you."

"And yet you have, 'friend'." Kitana said indignantly, before raising the steel fan that she had been holding so close to Jade's face, seemingly ready to deal a fatal blow.

However, it seemed that the Kitana that Jade knew was not entirely gone. The "Empress of the Netherrealm" as she called herself now… hesitated. Her warped mind was telling her that Jade was a traitor. An enemy. Just as it registered all of her former comrades. Raiden especially. But Jade's words were true regardless of whether or not she'd admit it to herself. She couldn't just kill her best friend, could she?

Evidently, the decision would be forced out of Kitana's hands.

Without warning, a skull engulfed in a purplish-pink flame shot at the group of revenants, hitting the ground between Kitana and Jade, the small explosion throwing the undead once-heroes off guard.

Jade looked in the direction of her unlikely savior. Or rather, saviors.

Two women, whose clothing choices could not be any more polar opposite.

One was adorned in a gothic black and red, with a noticeable white streak in her otherwise black hair. She also seemed to be quite well armed, boasting a belt displaying a pair of daggers, two small scythe-like weapons called Kama, and one larger serrated sword.

The other woman wore an ornate white and gold, her hair obscured from view by a large hat that reminded Jade of Raiden's. By contrast to her associate, she carried only one weapon: a uniquely curved sword that almost seemed to glow a heavenly white.

"Friends of yours?" Kung Lao asked.

"They are now." Jade replied, before a green energy similar to the one used by the Cages enveloped her body. Charging forward with mystically enhanced speed, she knocked Lao off of his feet.

The other revenants prepared to attack her, some more hesitant than others, before the two women jumped into the fray.

The one in white pointed her uniquely curved blade at the group.

"Back, demons!" She commanded. "You will not harm this mortal soul!"

"Remember what I told you Ashrah," requested the woman in black. "They are not mere creatures of evil. Their lives have been upended by Quan Chi and Shinnok, just as ours were."

"I remember Sareena," Ashrah assured. "But I will not let them bring harm to you, or to…."

"Jade." Jade informed.

It took a moment, but Kitana managed to recognize Sareena.

"You ...you're the one who said you could 'help' me," she recalled. "While you aided our 'old friends'."

"I still can, Kitana," Sareena offered. "We can find a way. To help all of you."

"We don't need your pity!" Kitana responded dismissively.

"Sure we don't." Stryker mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kitana asked.

When his only response was silence, Kitana turned her attention back to Sareena and Ashrah.

Jade in the meantime over to the side of the two redemptive demons.

"Fitting that three traitors would band together." Smoke commented.

"Too overcome by shame to continue their paths," Added Nightwolf. "Attempting to hide from their sins."

"I do not hide from sin, I purge it." Ashrah threatened.

The two groups prepared to face off, until a dark blur of motion appeared between them. When it halted, it was revealed to be none other than Kabal.

"Look I'm sure whatever you guys are doing right now is important," Kabal said in spite of the fact that he didn't really care. "But Liu needs us back at the palace.

"Why?" Asked Smoke.

"Trouble with the locals," Kabal explained. "Again."

"We shall be there with haste." Kung Lao assured.

"Good." Kabal responded.

"Thank you for informing us, Kabal." Sindel said kindly.

"Uhhh ...sure." Was all Kabal said before speeding off.

Kitana's eyes, two fiery orange orbs just like the rest of the revenants, were still fixed on Jade.

"You should leave while you can, Jade," She suggested. "Consider this the final courtesy of our _former _friendship."

Her words struck Jade like a dagger to the heart. Still, it was an offer to avoid further conflict. That part at least was the Kitana she knew.

She looked at her two allies, and without a word spoken between them, the decision was made, and they left, the revenants going in the opposite direction.

"So…." Jade said in an effort to start a conversation. "Sareena and Ashrah, right?" She pointed to the bearer of each name in order to start memorizing them.

"That would be us!" Ashrah said in a surprisingly positive tone considering how she'd acted when they confronted the revenants.

"So what are your stories exactly?" Jade asked.

"Oh, just two demons looking for a way out of this hell and into a better life." Sareena explained.

"And to help anyone else we can along the way." Ashrah added.

The two shared faint smiles with one another which caused Jade to wonder just how close they were, but decided not to address the matter until she had some level of certainty.

Instead, Jade examined Sareena's outfit. It was familiar to her, specifically her time as a revenant.

"Careful Sareena, I think she's looking you over." Ashrah said with a smirk.

Jade's face flashed red. "N-No no no! It's not that! It's just, I couldn't help but take notice of your clothes. You used to be in the Brotherhood of Shadow, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately yes," Sareena confirmed. "It's why I can understand what your friends are going through. I was manipulated by the same monsters."

"We both were," Ashrah added. "Until we would be slaves no longer."

"Ashrah found her purifying blade, and I—"

Ashrah elected to interrupt her friend. "Sareena left because of a boy."

Sareena's face went slightly pink. "Ashrah!"

"I only jest." Ashrah assured.

"Well yes, I met a man named Bi-Han, and he helped me see a life beyond servitude to Shinnok." Sareena explained.

"Wait," Jade said, still taking all the information in. "Did you say purifying blade?"

"Aye," Ashrah confirmed. "When this blade smites an evil demon, it removes little by little the taint of darkness from my soul. When I am entirely purified, I will ascend from the Netherrealm. Hopefully when that day comes, I will be able to bring Sareena and yourself with me."

"I appreciate your generosity," Jade said sincerely. "But I can't wait that long."

Sareena and Ashrah gave her puzzled looks.

"I have friends in Earthrealm," Jade explained. "Friends who can help us. We need to find a way out of the Netherrealm as soon as possible."

"But how?" Sareena asked.

Jade stopped walking, turning to face the other two, who paused as well.

"I'm not sure, but I'm confident we'll find a way," Jade told her. "I was given this second chance at life for a reason, and by the Elder Gods, I am _going _to make it count."


	4. Chapter 3: A Realm Divided

Sleep was not something that came easy for the Edenian known as Rain. Leading a life where one always has to watch their back could certainly explain why. He had been the son of an Edenian general, a member of the Edenian Resistance, a servant of Shao Kahn, and now, a rebel, fighting against Kotal Kahn for the freedom of his realm.

To some, the traitor of the Edenian Resistance desiring the realm's restoration would seem quite ironic. Rain had his own reasons for wanting Edenia freed from its merger with Outworld. He believed that Edenia was not only his home, but also that it contained the secrets of his past.

Rain's past had always been a mystery, most especially to himself. He knew that the man who raised him, that proud Edenian general who died battling Shao Kahn's forces, was not his birth father. His mother refused to speak of his real father. What added to the confusion was the things Rain had heard from his fellow Edenians. A few seemed to believe him to be a part of some prophecy. They called him a demigod, a Son of Argus. Argus. Edenia's protector god, as Raiden was to Earthrealm. Someone who had disappeared long ago. Rain knew nothing of this Argus, and doubted he was truly the son of a god. After all, if he was, why would that god not have raised him himself? Still, the title had proven useful in intimidating followers of Kotal Kahn. A shame this alleged divine heritage failed to have the same effect on the emperor himself. Even still, he couldn't help but wonder ...what did it all mean?

These were the kind of questions, the kind of mysteries, that kept Rain up at night. The fear that one day this rebellion he was a part of would crumble and he would be executed for defying Kotal Kahn's regime certainly contributed to the sleepless nights as well. Rain sometimes wondered how he ever managed to maintain a calm demeanor, leading such a dangerous life. Maybe he was desensitized. Used to it. The danger, having to run and hide. Especially now, without-

In the dead of night, Rain heard a sound. How odd, it was usually quiet these nights, aside from the weather and the wind blowing outside the small compound the rebellion found itself based out of. Not much movement. Rain began to worry it was some assassin dispatched by Kotal Kahn, or other manner of intruder. But it didn't sound like footsteps. It was something else.

Rain sat up in his bed, before standing and leaving the room. He looked around, trying to place the source of the sound. As he moved about, the sound became more audible, and Rain was able to identify what it was.

Crying.

Tanya.

That was Rain's immediate thought. He knew better than to enter her room without proper invitation normally. But… this was unusual for Tanya. As Rain thought on the matter, he quickly realized it wasn't quite so unusual. This was hardly the first time he'd witnessed Tanya in a moment of weakness, in spite of her taking the position of the rebellion's leader a little over a year ago.

Alas, much as he'd be hard pressed to admit it, Tanya was his friend. Rain felt it was his duty to help her through times like these.

Walking over to her room, Rain eased the door open, not wanting to come off as too intrusive. There he saw Tanya, curled up on her bed with the blanket thrown to the side, sobbing, like nothing Rain had ever seen from her. At least, not since she first learned of….

It was then that Rain discovered the problem.

"Thinking about Mileena again?" he asked.

Tanya slowed her crying, reducing it to mere sniffling as her eyes slowly opened. Upon inspection, Rain noticed that her eyes weren't glowing a golden-white hue as they usually did. Her pupils were laid bare, the sadness in those eyes quite evident.

That sadness quickly turned into a flash of anger, before the glow returned to Tanya's eyes. Rain wondered to himself whether the glow was an indication of her pyrokinetic abilities being called upon, or a byproduct of them that Tanya used to shroud her emotions.

She sat fully upward, sniffling again before glaring at Rain.

"How _dare _you imply that a moment goes by that I _don't _think of my…._our_ empress." she said scornfully.

Rain didn't react much, it was the response he expected, more or less. He stood idly, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I know this must be hard for you…" he began to say.

"Rain, have you ever been in love?" Tanya asked.

Rain thought for a moment. "No," he responded. "Not really."

"Then you don't know _anything_ about what I'm going through!" Tanya snapped at him.

"Look, I know you loved Mileena," Rain told her. "And that love was a beautiful thing, but-"

"Don't." Tanya stopped him. "Don't you dare say it."

"Tanya-"

"Don't you dare say she's gone!" Tanya shouted angrily. "You think I don't already know that?!"

Rain wasn't sure how to respond. He broke eye contact with her for a moment, looking at the ground. His expression was hidden by his mask, but his eyes told it all. He wanted to make her feel better...but he didn't know how. He didn't know how at all.

One thought occurred.

"Have you…." he started to say. "Have you heard the rumors?"

"Yes, Rain. I've heard." Tanya replied.

She sighed. "I… I want to believe…" the bite in her voice had dissipated. "I want to believe so badly…."

Tanya just buried her face in her hands and started crying again.

Now it was Rain's turn to let out a sigh. He stepped into the room, and sat down on Tanya's bed just next to her. He cautiously placed his hand on her back. She was warm to the touch, her pyrokinetic magics burning inside her cauldron of emotions.

"I know, Tanya," was all Rain could muster in words. "I know."

Tanya abated her tears once more, wiping them off her face with her arm.

"Whoever this 'Bandit Queen' is that's making a mockery of Kotal and his regime, they're certainly keeping her spirit alive." Tanya said. "But, if it really is Mileena…"

"If she's alive somehow, she'll come back," Rain assured. "I'm sure of it."

"Somehow indeed," Tanya replied. "Rain, our… inside source… he saw her… he saw her cor-"

Tanya couldn't even bring herself to say it before she started breaking down again.

"He _also_ said he could still feel her soul, somewhere." Rain reminded her.

"I suppose he'd be the expert." Tanya decided.

She stood up and left the room, Rain following behind. Tanya looked out a nearby window, seeing droplets of well ...rain, falling down as she pressed her hands against the glass.

"Wherever you are, my love, my empress." she spoke aloud. "I hope you're safe, and I hope you'll come back to me."

Elsewhere in Outworld, one would assume things would be better for the reigning emperor. But that was hardly the case.

The very next morning, Kotal Kahn sat atop his throne, flanked on either side by Osh-Tekk guards, awaiting reports from his lieutenants.

To the right of the throne room stood the symbiotic pair of Ferra and Torr, who served as additional guards to the emperor.

After moments of waiting, the throne room doors swung open, and three individuals entered the room. The guards posted on either side of the door stood straight and motionless as they stepped forward.

Up front, were the Naknada known only as "Kollector" and an assassin of a realm long ago conquered by Shao Kahn named Ruby. Behind them, standing tall and proud, was the champion warrior of the Centaurians: Motaro.

"Ruby, Kollector, Motaro." Kotal said as they approached him.

Ruby and Kollector kneeled before the emperor. Due to his unique physiology, Motaro could not do the same, and merely bowed his head.

Kotal Kahn's blue, glowing eyes turned to Kollector. "Have you found out more about this… 'Bandit Queen'?"

"Unfortunately, not much emperor." the Naknada replied as both he and Ruby stood up. "Discontent from the public with the taxation campaign was to be expected, but-"

"Do they not know that their emperor must require the means to fund his army?" Kotal wondered aloud. "So that Outworld may defend against its enemies."

Kollector courteously bowed, hiding the fact that he was rolling his eyes. "Of course emperor, your logic is perfectly sound." he said appeasingly.

"So my collectors are still being robbed and murdered?" Kotal asked.

"Unfortunately, sire. As are the guards we assigned to them." Kollector responded. "The reports still claim-"

"Impossible." Kotal said firmly. "I saw Mileena die with my own eyes."

"The timing is also dubious," pointed out Ruby, finally electing to speak up. "Some of the attacks have occurred within minutes of each other. As if Mileena were in multiple places at once."

"I am aware that she had command over some degree of teleportation magic, but I have fought Mileena enough times to have a grasp on the limits of its range." Kotal responded. "It is more likely that this is some new tactic employed by that blasted rebellion to make a mockery of my empire."

"Tanya trying to keep her lover's memory alive?" Ruby surmised.

"That is certainly one possibility," Kotal said. "On that subject. Motaro, have your squadrons managed to locate the rebels?"

"Unfortunately not, emperor." Motaro responded. "They have evaded us thus far."

"Disappointing," Kotal said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I heard much of the Centaurs' propensity for tracking. That is why Shao Kahn placed you and your people at the head of his Extermination Squads during the invasion of Earthrealm, correct?"

"That… and the failures of the Shokan." Motaro corrected.

Kotal chose to ignore the comment. He cared little for the rivalry between the Shokan and Centaurs, although he had to admit, it _had_ benefited him. After all, were it not for Kotal's disgracing of the Shokan, he might not have the allegiance of the Centaurs, nor their eagerness to please him and maintain a high standing within his regime.

"Double your efforts," the emperor commanded. "If these murders _are_ being orchestrated by the rebellion, it is only all the more reason to snuff them out."

"Of course, emperor." Motaro responded, before bowing briefly and turning to leave.

Kotal watched the Centaur exit, before turning his attention back to the followers who still stood before him.

He set his eyes on Ruby in particular. She had been a rather faithful follower since joining his regime, and it certainly helped that she had no desire to see her realm separated from Outworld like many of the Edenians and vampires did.

"Have you managed to find Reptile?" he asked, being reminded of another loyal follower who had as of late disappeared.

"Unfortunately, no." Ruby responded. "He seems to have vanished entirely."

"Strange…." Kotal mused aloud. "He was so dedicated. To see him leave now ..."

"May I speak freely, emperor?" Ruby asked.

Kotal nodded. "You may."

"I have known Reptile a shorter time than you, but I have observed him to be rather dependable," Ruby explained. "I am certain he has his reasons for disappearing, and doubtful he has betrayed you."

"I pray you are right, Ruby." Kotal said solemnly.

"It is possible that Reptile could have departed to look into the reports of a soul stealer." Kollector pointed out. "Rumors say that Shang Tsung may have returned..."

"I had thought that vile sorcerer killed during the invasion." Ruby contested.

"First rumors of Mileena, now Shang Tsung…" Kotal spoke, hand on his chin in contemplation.

"Perhaps Reptile saw a pattern," Ruby suggested. "The creator and the creation. He could merely be investigating."

"Reptile did once directly serve Shang Tsung," Kotal recalled. "He would know that sorcerer better than most. But why leave without telling me..."

Kotal was caught up in contemplation momentarily. He then turned his thoughts to his other allies. "Where is Erron Black? And Ermac?"

"They are still in the palace, sir." one of the guards responded.

"Very good, summon them for me." Kotal instructed.

The guards nodded, and left.

"Is there anything else you require of us, emperor?" Ruby asked.

Kotal nodded. "Kollector, you are dismissed. Continue your efforts."

"Of course, emperor." Kollector responded, bowing again before turning to leave.

As the Naknada walked out, Ruby eyed him with suspicion. She did not trust that vile creature. Few in Outworld did. She often wondered if Kotal Kahn had made the right decision in choosing to drag him out of the dungeons and employ him, but would not say as much outright. She valued her standing with the emperor, an opportunity to help move Outworld past the legacy of Shao Kahn. As such, Ruby elected not to question Kotal Kahn's choices in allies.

"Ruby," Kotal said, drawing her attention and eye contact immediately. "Today I will be travelling to Tarkata. I must make certain those feral beasts are still loyal to me."

"With all due respect, emperor…" Ruby spoke carefully. "I doubt revolt from the Tarkatans should be our concern at this time. Karbrac seemed to fall in line with the regime change after-"

"I do not trust them, Ruby." Kotal told her. "Not after having to contend with Mileena and Baraka…"

"I understand, emperor." Ruby replied.

"I suppose dealing with those two is _one_ thing I can thank that traitor D'Vorah for…" Kotal thought aloud. "Speaking of which, have you managed to find the bug yet?"

"No, sire," Ruby answered. "D'Vorah's whereabouts are about as big of a mystery as Reptile's."

Kotal contemplated the matter. Two of his former top lieutenants. Vanished. One, a traitor outright. The other, someone he firmly trusted. The possibility of collusion between Reptile and D'Vorah for some unknown purpose occurred to him, but was quickly dismissed. Reptile had never been particularly fond of the Kytinn, even before it became known that she was a servant of Shinnok.

Between these factors and the purported resurrections of Shang Tsung and Mileena, it felt as if some greater mystery were unfolding in Outworld, and here sat Kotal Kahn, the reigning emperor of Outworld, without a single clue.

The matters of others were hardly of concern however to the mercenary Erron Black. He was the kind of person primarily focused with their own aims, their own survival.

It was for that reason he stood there now, in one of Shang Tsung's old laboratories, flipping through a book, notes left behind by the sorcerer who had given him his extended life.

Erron Black had always believed himself to have come out on top of that particular deal. He thought he was immortal. Then why in the hell did he feel himself getting slower. Why was his trigger finger twitching and clicking with stiffness. Why were grey hairs starting to appear, which he kept hidden with his hat. It didn't make sense. As he spun His trusty Peacemaker on his left index finger, his right hand flipped erratically through the worn and yellowed pages of the ancient tome before him.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" he said aloud as he flipped through the book rigorously, looking for something, anything, that could provide an answer to his plight. In order to bleed off the frustration, he looped the pistol one last time to send the gun twirling through the air.

"Hey, Black! You in here?!" Shouted an Osh-Tekk from the other side of the hall.

Erron growled in frustration and swiped his hand across the table, throwing the collection of priceless books to the ground, before catching his gun out of the air as he walked towards the Osh-Tekk soldier, levelling the barrel at the eyes in the mask. "What! I said I was busy with research! Why in the hell are you disturbing me and wastin' my valuable time!"

"Kotal Kahn wants to see you," The soldier explained, hiding behind the expressionless visage of the skull mask. "It's important."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Erron said rudely, shoving past him as he began heading towards the emperor's throne room.

While Erron Black was restless with frustration and an impotent rage, his colleague Ermac seemed to be in a far more peaceful state. He sat quietly, meditating. It was a means of finding balance between the thousands of souls which inhabited his collective.

And in dealing with power struggles…

Speaking of power, Ermac had been rather drained following Shao Kahn's defeat. With the emperor gone, the magic that held him together was not as strong, with every soul in his body warring for dominance. Outworld and Edenian alike in their desire for control. He had adopted a frail, ghoulish appearance since then, an external reflection of the inner turmoil within him. However, in his current state, that frailty had disappeared entirely. But at a cost. There were now even more souls swirling within his being, more to keep under control.

Oh indeed, that soul well on Shang Tsung's island had been a blessing and a curse.

Ermac's wrestling with his inner turmoil was interrupted when an Osh-Tekk soldier stepped into the room.

"Kotal Kahn wishes to see you." The soldier explained plainly.

Ermac's eyes opened, their green glow always a somewhat ethereal sight. He had been hovering idly until now, and saw fit to lower himself, uncrossing his legs so that his feet would touch the ground.

Ermac turned to face the Osh-Tekk, who seemed startled to have those bright green eyes looking into his own.

"We will be there right away." Ermac finally spoke after what felt like hours of uncomfortable silence.

It wasn't long until both soul collective and mercenary were before their emperor, ready to carry out whatever task awaited them.

"With D'Vorah a traitor and Reptile gone, you two are my most trusted guards against any attempt on my life." Kotal explained. "Along with Ruby, you will accompany me to Tarkata."

Erron and Ermac both briefly glanced at Ruby, who performed a courteous bow in return.

"Need to put the Tarks' in their place again?" Erron asked, expecting this to get violent.

Ermac held some silent irritation at the cowboy's eagerness to indulge in such violence, but held his tongue.

"No, only assure that I maintain their loyalty." Kotal clarified. "However, I cannot afford to let my guard down around a people who so fervently supported Mileena."

"Read ya loud and clear, boss." Erron acknowledged nonchalantly. "So when are we headin' out?"

Kotal stood up from his throne and went over to a nearby wall. On it, his large sword stood idly displayed. Kotal took the weapon by its hilt and fastened it to his back. He turned to face his followers.

"Immediately," he finally answered, before glancing at Ferra and Torr. "The both of you may accompany me as well."

Torr let out an unreadable grunt.

"We go with boss man!" Ferra said with her usual childish excitement.

Within hours, Kotal Kahn and his followers were approaching Tarkata. All except Ermac and Torr were clearly wary, trying to expect the unexpected.

As they walked into the Tarkatans' domain, they themselves received cautious looks. As well as ones of resentment and tempered fury. Although they had sworn fealty to Kotal Kahn, the Tarkatans were no avid fans of the emperor. Like the Shokan, their loyalty was born out of submission, disgrace, and the death of their previous leader.

This became evident as Kotal and his followers stepped towards the heart of Tarkata. To meet them, the leader of the Tarkatans stepped out of his tent, followed cautiously by two guards. His name was Karbrac, and in spite of the circumstances in which he became Baraka's successor, he attempted to present himself as a proud warrior. He wore pieces of silver armor over his clothing, and had two Tarkatan flags strapped to his back.

Karbrac walked confidently towards the emperor, his orange eyes locked with Kotal's blue ones. The Tarkatan leader and Emperor of Outworld stopped before each other. For a moment, they simply stared at one another, tension in the air. Erron Black seemed to be expecting things to get violent, a hand placed on one of his holsters. Ruby seemed less cautious, but still making an effort to be ready for anything.

Finally, the tension broke as Karbrac let out a low growl before kneeling before the emperor.

"Emperor," he spoke in the deep, gravelly voice typical of his people.

"You may rise, Karbrac." Kotal said with a calmness he did not truly possess.

Karbrac did as instructed, facing the emperor once more.

"To what… do we owe the honor?" Karbrac asked.

"I assume you have heard the whispers around Outworld." Kotal began.

"Of the 'Bandit Queen', yes," Karbrac recalled. "They say that Empre-they say _Mileena_ has returned from the grave."

Erron raised an eyebrow, although the rest of Kotal's followers, including the emperor himself, stood firm.

"You understand that in times like these, I must be certain I still retain your allegiance." Kotal explained.

Karbrac growled again briefly. "Emperor Kotal-"

"Kotal _Kahn_." The emperor corrected.

"Emperor Kotal Kahn," Karbrac began again. "We Tarkatans may be feared and renowned for our savagery, likened to mere animals, but I assure you, we are no fools. You have made your station quite clear."

Karbrac looked down at his right arm. Where most Tarkatans had two large arm blades which could come out and retract on command, Karbac had one blade….

And the broken remnants of one.

It was a wound resulting from his efforts to lead the Tarkatans in an uprising against Kotal Kahn, in light of the death of Baraka. The Tarkatans were known as brutal warriors, but they still possessed a sense of honor. Murdering one of their number, particularly their leader, meant death.

Unfortunately, his group had been defeated by the emperor. Humiliated, particularly when Karbrac's blade had been broken. He remembered the event well. He was on his knees, refusing to surrender. He attempted to stab Kotal through the chest, but the emperor caught the blade, the tattoos on his body glowing red, an indication of his invoking of blood magic. With impressive force, Kotal snapped Karbrac's blade, causing incredible pain. As Karbrac struggled to keep his eyes open in spite of the pain, he saw Kotal Kahn hand the blade over to the mercenary that stood beside him to this day. Erron Black, who went on to fashion the blade, _his_ blade, into a sword.

That was the day the Tarkatans became slaves. Though he hid it well, Karbrac hated Kotal and the mercenary. The gall of this Osh-Tekk upstart to steal the throne from its rightful heir and then slaughter his people whenever they attempted to resist him. And that sword made from his blade, a sword that a moment's glance would reveal was on the mercenary's back at this very moment. There was not much Karbac wouldn't give to take it back and open the American's throat with it...

Still, Karbrac knew one thing...

"To betray you, Emperor, would be to face extermination." He told Kotal, seeing truth in every word despite how much he despised the circumstance.

"Very good," Kotal responded. "If our business is concluded-"

Suddenly, the skies above began to darken. All present looked up at it the sudden change in weather as the clouds rolled over. They heard the rumbling of thunder.

"Straw-hat?" Ferra questioned.

"Aww hell, Raiden musta' come to finish us off!" Erron presumed, unholstering his pistols and looking around for any sign of attack.

"An attack by Raiden would violate the non-aggression pact with Earthrealm!" Ruby pointed out. She looked over to Kotal, hoping he might have some anwer.

"Emperor?"

"Rain…" was all Kotal said, his voice grim.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Kotal Kahn head-on, much to the surprise of both his followers and the Tarkatans. This was clearly no ordinary lightning bolt, it seemed to persist for a prolonged period rather than flashing down its destruction and being gone. Furthermore, the bolt was purple…

When the lightning faded, Kotal collapsed onto his knees. His green skin was blackened in spots, smoke coming off of him. His breaths were slow, and labored.

And then, a burst of water appeared from seemingly nowhere, and none other than Rain materialized from it.

"How does it feel, 'Emperor'?" Rain asked, before punching Kotal straight across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You burned me…" Rain reminded him. "I hope I've done an adequate job of returning the favor."

Water began to form in Rain's hand, pressurizing and shaping into a sword. He lifted it above his head, ready to finish the usurper once and for all.

His moment was cut short when Erron Black fired a shot at the Edenian hydromancer, hitting him in the shoulder. The water sword fell apart as Rain clutched his wound and glared at his attacker.

"Now I'm afraid I can't let you be killin' my boss, partner." Erron said as he walked closer and prepared to take another shot.

"For once, we agree, mercenary. I think _I'll_ be killing him instead."

Erron looked to his left only to be blasted back by a ball of flame, which sent him crashing to the ground. He quickly began patting down the flames still on his body, before looking up at his attacker.

Tanya held her naginata to his neck, quickly discouraging any form of attack.

"Fire-eyes!" yelled Ferra, saying something incomprehensible to command Torr to charge.

Suddenly, a woman in a semi-armored bright green attire charged into Torr, her arms enveloped in some kind of glowing energy that very clearly seemed to augment her strength. She managed to lift Torr upward and threw him into a nearby tent, Ferra falling off in the process.

"Excellent work, Emerald." Tanya complimented. She removed her weapon from Erron's neck, only to kick him in the head the moment he tried getting up.

Emerald merely nodded in response, unsheathing her sword in preparation for further combat as the mystical glow faded.

"Another Edenian looking to free their precious realm," Ruby presumed "How predictable."

"Do you not care for your own realm?" Emerald asked.

Ruby scoffed. "I am not delusional. Vinpar is gone forever, as is Edenia."

"Do you truly believe that Kotal leads a unified Outworld?" Emerald questioned further.

"I believe he leads an Outworld which will move beyond the legacy of Shao Kahn," Ruby clarified. "Though I suppose you would rather it be in the hands of your people, now that you longer have his heir to fall behind."

"You forget that she was also Princess Kitana's sister," Emerald pointed out. "Mileena was a daughter of Queen Sindel, not Shao Kahn."

"Quite the faith you have in a family of the dead." Ruby said, before taking out three throwing daggers and launching them at her opponent. Emerald leaped out of the way, before locking blades with an attacking Tarkatan.

Karbrac had given the soldier signal to attack in an effort to avoid suspicion from the emperor or any of his allies. In truth, he hoped the revolutionaries would come out on top over his people's oppressor.

Nonetheless, as Tanya stepped toward Kotal Kahn, he extended his blades. Much as it reminded him of his humiliation, the broken one had become a useful close-quarters weapon.

Kotal meanwhile climbed to his feet, sneering at Rain and struggling to maintain his footing.

"I grow weary of Edenians and their meddling." he said spitefully.

"And I, Osh-Tekk and their arrogance." Rain responded, trying to stand tall in spite of his injury.

Kotal charged the Edenian without warning, tackling him to the ground.

Karbrac growled in unspoken annoyance that the emperor had gained his second wind.

"Step aside, Karbrac." Tanya commanded.

"Mileena is no more," the Tarkatan leader responded. "My people must submit, or we will die."

"I thought Tarkatans were never ones to submit." Tanya pointed out.

"I will not have my people slaughtered in some fool's crusade!" Kabrac said irritatedly, before lunging at Tanya.

In response, Tanya flipped out of the way, hitting the Tarkatan in the chin with the back end of her naginata before fastening the weapon to her back and unholstering her preferred weapons, her pair of Kobu Jutsu.

Using the weapons, she was able to block an attempted stab from Karbrac's good blade. In response, he jabbed her in the abdomen with the broken one, puncturing her skin, but the blow not going far enough to cause any serious harm.

Tanya grunted and used what strength she could muster to push back against Karbrac, but the Tarkatan held the advantage in physical might.

Then a shadow flew overhead, momentarily drawing the attention of all present. It resembled both human and bat in shape.

Tanya smirked.

Suddenly, a large creature descended and kicked Karbrac to the ground. When its movement finally slowed, it became evident what it was. What _she_ was.

A vampire.

"Thank you, Nitara." Tanya said graciously.

Nitara nodded. "Anything for the freedom of both our realms."

"Be a dear and keep Kotal's lackeys busy, would you?" Tanya asked.

Nitara didn't respond, merely diverting her attention to Erron Black, Ferra, and Torr. Emerald was still locked in battle, now with three Tarkatans who she utilized rather impressive bladework to keep up with. Ermac seemed to be observing the situation, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Erron walked up to the vampire in a surprisingly nonchalant manner.

"Now, what's a pretty lady like you doin' caught up in somethin' like this?" he asked.

Nitara quickly noticed the mercenary reaching for his holsters. Erron tried to get off a shot, but she slashed his hand with her rather sharp nails. The gun fired, but the bullet lodged itself in the sand.

"It was _one_ dinner," Nitara said, clearly annoyed by Erron's shoddy attempts to woo her. He fired his other gun, which managed to shoot a hole right through one of Nitara's wings. She hissed and unsheathed her melee weapons, a pair of sickle-like Kama, which she used to slash the mercenary's chest.

"And you lost your charm quickly." To emphasize her point, Nitara kicked him to the ground, about to stomp her heel into his crotch when she caught sight of Torr lumbering over. Nitara flew out of the way of the large creature's attempt to grab her, and quickly found herself dodging several of his and Ferra's attempts at attacking.

As the symbiotic pair tried to catch their aerial opponent, Tanya stepped towards Kotal Kahn, just as Rain managed to push him off.

"Perhaps I should do _more_ damage to repay you for what you did to me." Rain said toward the emperor as he walked over.

"And perhaps I should have ensured that I had finished you." Kotal responded

Rain growled and reformed his water sword, intending to deal with Kotal Kahn once and for all.

"No, Rain." ordered Tanya.

"Why should I spare his life?" Rain questioned, clearly baffled. "You of all people-"

"**You** should," Tanya clarified. "But I _won't_."

Rain quickly realized what Tanya had in store. "I see.."

He stepped aside. "Then, by all means..."

Tanya nodded. Holstering her Kobu Jutsu, she then pulled out her naginata.

"I assume _you_ organized this ambush." Kotal said as he got to his feet.

"I did, usurper." Tanya said spitefully as she aimed her weapon at the emperor's chest.

"I did not take _your_ throne, Edenian." Kotal pointed out.

"This isn't about a throne…." Tanya explained. "This is about you taking _everything_ from me!"

"You speak of Mileena…." Kotal realized.

"Who else, you bastard!" Tanya shouted, before spinning her weapon around and hitting Kotal with the back end of it, knocking him down.

She then held the naginata's blade over her head, ready to execute the Osh-Tekk at any moment and bring his reign over Outworld to a bloody end.

"D'Vorah, is the one who-"

Before Kotal could finish, Tanya slammed her foot onto his stomach, a clear effort to shut him up.

"You ordered her execution! The execution of the true empress of Outworld!" Tanya yelled, the fire in her glowing eyes seeming to intensify with her building rage. "_My_ empress!"

"Do you truly believe she would have given you Edenia?" Kotal asked.

"I _know_ she would have!" Tanya answered firmly. "I loved her!"

Tanya thrust her naginata downward, but Kotal narrowly managed to catch the blade in his hands, cutting them in the process.

As his own blood dripped onto his body, Kotal's blood magic abilities activated, his tattoos glowing red and enhancing his might. He pulled Tanya's weapon toward the ground, causing her to lose her balance, before head-butting her, causing her to stumble onto the ground.

Kotal got up and tossed the naginata aside before walking towards the dazed Tanya. Rain charged toward him in an effort to rescue her, but Kotal grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside.

"Your rebellion is over." the emperor told the shocked and frightened Tanya.

Nitara attempted to intervene, but Torr managed to grab her by the leg, slamming her into the ground.

Emerald ran towards Kotal, sword at the ready, but multiple Tarkatans managed to tackle her to the ground.

Karbrac and Ruby walked towards the emperor.

"You have proven your people's loyalty, Karbrac." Kotal said approvingly.

Karbrac merely nodded, having no wish to disclose his true feelings on the matter.

"What shall we do with them?" Ruby asked.

"Line them up for execution," Kotal ordered. "The last remnants of Mileena's mockery of a reign end today."

Minutes later, Kotal's followers had done as ordered. Tanya, Rain, Emerald, and Nitara had their hands bound behind their backs, in Nitara's case her wings were tied down as well, awaiting execution.

"On this day, Outworld will finally be rid of this insurgent foolishness." Kotal proclaimed as he took his large serrated blade and held it at the ready.

He looked at the four before him, contemplating which would be the first to die.

Finally, he settled on Tanya.

"If you miss Mileena so," Kotal said as he raised the sword above his head, ready to bring it down on her. "I shall reunite you with her."

Then, an object zipped by Kotal and Tanya's faces, embedding itself in the ground. All that could be immediately registered was that it was silver and purple in color. Both looked down to see what it was.

A sai.

Tanya's eyes very quickly widened as she recognized the weapon.

Suddenly, purple energy began to emanate from the sai between them. In an instant the energy took form and a booted foot kicked Kotal Kahn in the chin, causing him to stumble backwards.

Kotal wiped the blood off of his face before getting a good look at his attacker.

"Impossible…." he spoke aloud.

"No Kotal, not impossible at all." The woman replied.

Kotal and Tanya then said the same thing in unison:

"Mileena…"

Indeed, there stood the once empress of Outworld, thought to have been killed that year ago. A year that had been agonizingly long for Tanya…

And all too brief for Kotal Kahn.

Mileena's fiery orange-golden eyes stared directly at the emperor with determination and anger, her expression unreadable due to her trademark veil. She was decked out in a far more regal attire than she'd previously worn when last seen among the land of the living, having apparently recovered her crown as well, which sat atop her head as a symbol of defiance against Kotal's rule.

"So…" Kotal spoke carefully. "The rumors are true."

"Oh yes Kotal, I am very much alive." Mileena confirmed.

"But how?" Kotal asked. "I saw you—"

Mileena giggled as if Kotal had made a joke.

"Oh dear Kotal," Mileena said in a mockingly sympathetic tone.

"Shang Tsung made spares."

With that, Mileena snapped her fingers, and dozens of replicas of herself came leaping forward, all wearing armor similar if not identical to Mileena's attire prior to her "death". All brandished a pair of sai, Mileena's weapon of choice.

Kotal, his followers, the rebels, and the surrounding Tarkatans were all taken aback by such a sight. The Mileenas quickly occupied Kotal's forces, becoming locked in battle with each of his present followers.

Kotal Kahn took a moment to behold this unusual spectacle, before turning to Mileena and charging at her, sword at the ready.

It seemed Kotal's strike would cut clean through the "prime" Mileena, until suddenly his motion was stopped entirely.

"No!"

A green energy seemed to surround and bind Kotal Kahn. His sword then flew from his hand and onto the ground below.

Mileena herself was surprised by this action, but quickly realized the cause of it.

So did Kotal.

"E-Ermac?" The emperor asked, baffled.

He was then thrown into the air, crashing to the ground in what was surely a painful moment.

Mileena looked over to her unexpected savior as he hovered over to her.

"We knew you still lived," Ermac explained. "We could sense that your soul persisted."

"Thank you, Ermac," Mileena said appreciatively. "I knew I could always count on you."

"Of course, empress." Ermac responded.

A bullet flew between the two, pulling them back into the situation at hand.

"Well well well," said Erron Black as he walked forward, one of the Mileena clones falling dead in front of him. "Looks like we got yet _anotha_' traitor in our midsts."

"At least our fealty is not bought, mercenary." Ermac said disdainfully.

"I just don't get it, 'Mac…" Erron continued, shaking his head. "Why turn ya back on us now?"

Ermac looked at Mileena, and then back at Erron.

"Because a father will never abandon his daughter." He said in a noticeably different voice than normal. One more regal, and singular, lacking the usual haunting echo of Ermac's voice.

Erron didn't really get what he was talking about, so merely shrugged and fired both his pistols at Ermac and Mileena.

The bullets were suddenly stopped in mid-air, surrounded by that green energy invocitave of Ermac's telekinetic powers.

"And besides, Kotal Kahn has _never_ commanded our loyalty," Ermac elaborated as he allowed the bullets to harmlessly drop to the ground.

Kotal climbed to his feet just as he heard those words.

"_What!?" _He asked, entirely baffled and clearly infuriated.

Ermac and Mileena turned to face him, two more of Mileena's doubles pouncing Erron Black and keeping him occupied.

"Oh Kotal, all this time and you hadn't figured it out?" Mileena asked in return.

"We would never betray Mileena!" Ermac proclaimed with pride.

"Ermac was my man on the inside all along." Mileena explained, dragging out the last two words as if she were a child recanting some manner of discovery to their parents.

"So, all these years within our midsts….." Kotal said angrily. "One of my closest allies…."

"First D'Vorah, and then Reptile," Ermac pointed out. "We really think you should be used to this by now."

Kotal growled in frustration before again calling upon his blood magic, the tool which had brought him victory over King Gorback and Goro.

As Mileena's lover and her allies watched, they noticed someone approaching from behind.

"Blood magic?" Asked a feminine voice. "Really Kotal, leave such things ...to the _master_."

Before Kotal could even fully turn around, tentacles made from blood grabbed him and tossed him around every which way, one always catching him when the other released.

"That should keep him busy." said Skarlet as she stepped toward Mileena and Ermac.

Mileena lowered her veil, revealing her not-quite-human, not-quite-Tarkatan, mouth. It resembled the typical arrangement of jagged fangs possessed by a Tarkatan, save for human lips at the center, and smaller fangs just behind them.

It was an uncanny appearance to most, even more so when she smiled as she did toward Skarlet.

"Good work, sister." Mileena complimented, her word choice confusing Tanya and Rain. Ermac however seemed to understand.

"Of course," Skarlet replied modestly. "So, what about your friends?"

"I believe our little brother is attending to that." Mileena explained.

A shadow came over the rebels. They turned to see a skinless man standing over them, shortly before crouching down and beginning to untie the ropes that bound them.

"Who….._What _are you?" Asked Rain, dumbfounded.

Emerald jammed her shoulder into him. "Rude!" She chastised. "That's the first thing you ask someone who's helping us?"

The creature didn't respond at first, before uttering a single word.

"Meat."

"... Is he hungry?" Emerald asked.

"No," Meat responded as he moved from untying Tanya to untying Rain. "It's the only name Shang Tsung ever gave me."

"Oh..." was all Emerald managed to say.

As they were freed, each of the rebels stood up. Tanya immediately set her eyes on the "prime" Mileena. To most, she was an intimidating sight.

To Tanya, she was the most beautiful person in all the realms.

"M-Mileena…?" She said, almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

Mileena quickly made eye contact with her lover. Her fierce gaze seemed to soften when beholding Tanya.

"Oh, dearest Tanya…" Mileena said affectionately.

"I thought you were—" Tanya began.

"I know." Mileena replied.

Tanya then burst into a full-on sprint, running headfirst towards her empress, nearly knocking Mileena to the ground as she embraced her. Tanya held on tightly, wanting to never let go. Tears streamed down her face and onto Mileena's shoulder.

"Please….." Tanya said softly. "Never leave me again."

Mileena returned the embrace.

"I won't, my love," she assured. "I won't."

The two lovers moved back from one another slightly, staring into each other's eyes. Moments later, it was evident their passions could not be contained, and thus, they kissed.

Mileena and Tanya held the kiss, both hoping it would last an eternity. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

A war horn was sounded, and soon a battalion of Osh-Tekk soldiers descended upon Tarkata.

"Uh oh…." said Meat.

"Kotal Kahn's contingency force, in case he lost the loyalty of the Tarkatans." Ermac explained.

Overhearing this, Karbrac growled at the fact that Outworld's reigning emperor trusted his people so little.

"It's time to go." Mileena decided.

Hearing that, Skarlet wordlessly commanded her blood tentacles to drop Kotal Kahn to the ground. Evidently, killing him would come later.

Mileena's allies all huddled together, surrounded by her small legion of clones.

"Alright everyone, get ready!" Mileena advised, before grabbing Tanya's hand and holding it tightly.

Soon after, Mileena and all her clones began glowing a purple hue, an indication of her mystically-imbued teleportation abilities. Singularly, Mileena could only teleport moderate distances.

Together…..

There was a large flash of purple light, and in a moment, Mileena, her followers, and her clones, were gone.

The Osh-Tekk warriors halted their advance upon witnessing this, clearly confused. Meanwhile, Ruby helped Kotal Kahn to his feet, as Erron Black, Ferra, and Torr approached him.

"Well, that sure was somethin'." Was the only comment Erron had on the matter.

"Boss-man okay?" Ferra asked.

"Yes, will you be alright, emperor?" Ruby asked.

Kotal didn't respond at first. His head hung low, his breaths slow and deliberate. When he looked up, his expression contained raw anger.

"MILEENA!" He shouted so loudly that it produced an echo.

Meanwhile, the rebel group rematerialized outside a small, remote compound.

"This is our new base of operations?" Rain asked.

"Seems like it." Affirmed Emerald.

"Is anyone injured?" Asked Skarlet.

"Why, so you can drain us for sustenance?" Rain said, clearly distrustful of the blood sorceress due to her prior allegiance to Reiko.

Skarlet scoffed and walked over to him. She brushed aside the hand Rain held over his shoulder wound and began focusing on it. She used the blood within his body to push the bullet out, holding it up with small tendrils made from that same blood, before allowing it to drop to the ground. Against her instinct to do exactly what Rain said she would, Skarlet made the blood recede back into his body and hastened the process by which the wound scabbed over using her magic.

"Amazing…." Rain said, looking at the wound. "How did you learn that?"

"I didn't," Skarlet told him. "Experimentation. I'm...'turning over a new leaf', I believe the saying is."

"So she's your _sister _now?" Tanya asked, still holding onto her lover's hand.

Mileena nodded. "And Meat is our brother."

Meat waved.

"All three of us, children of the Flesh Pits." Skarlet further elaborated.

"Quite the talent you have for blood magic." Nitara complimented, quickly drawing Skarlet's attention.

"T-Thank you…" she replied somewhat awkwardly.

For reasons she could not quite grasp, Skarlet seemed fixated on Nitara. It was only for a moment, but long enough for Nitara to notice, a fact that embarrassed Skarlet a little.

Mileena noticed it too, and a plan forming in her mind before Tanya's voice drew her attention.

"So, I guess the only question left is… How?"

Mileena smiled, tilting her head and running her fingers through Tanya's hair.

"That, my dear Tanya, is an interesting story…."

_Author's Note: Emerald OC belongs to __SamuraiCowboy231. _


	5. Chapter 4: Flesh and Blood

A few minutes later, the group of rebels sat inside their new headquarters, gathered around like children about to be told a story. Mileena's newfound doubles proved useful for more than combat, bringing the group drinks and some food, making sure to give special attention to Tanya in particular, bandaging the wound she had received from Karbrac. Where, how, and who they procured the blood that was served to Skarlet and Nitara from was a question no one decided to ask.

Before delving into the story of her resurrection, Mileena spared a curious glance at allies she didn't quite recognize.

First, she addressed the Edenian. "Emerald, right?"

Emerald nodded. "Yes ma'am, I joined your movement a few months prior to your—" She then elected to stop herself.

Mileena nodded, recalling Emerald from the time before her seeming death. Another Edenian patriot was always a valuable asset in the interest of fulfilling the promise Mileena had made to her dearest Tanya to free the realm. It also helped that Emerald was a generally pleasant person. Mileena then elected to shift her attention to the newcomer in the room, her gaze falling on Nitara.

"I don't think we've ever met before." Mileena acknowledged.

"I am Nitara, of Vaeternus." The vampire explained.

"Ah, another one of fath—sorry, _Shao Kahn's_ conquests." Mileena recalled. Looking into the faces of the victims of the man she considered a father was always difficult. Considering that she surrounded herself with Edenians, perhaps she should be used to it by now. Still, she worried she might have offended Nitara by referring to her realm as simply one of her father's conquests.

Nitara herself didn't seem to take offense, and simply nodded. Perhaps she understood the former empress's point of view. As such, she shared her own:

"My people are no supporters of Kotal Kahn. By contrast, you have already promised the freedom of one realm, so—"

"You're not planning on falling in love with me too, are you?" Mileena asked, a statement which caused Tanya's face to adopt a noticeably reddish hue.

Nitara laughed. "No, no, I could never put myself between you and your lover." She explained. "In fact, Tanya was the one who provided me with the opportunity to aid your movement."

Mileena looked over at Tanya, hoping for further elaboration.

"I led the rebellion in your stead, empress," She explained. "It was Rain's idea."

"We wished to see you avenged." Rain further explained.

"Well I'm very grateful to you both for doing so." Mileena said.

Rain had a feeling her appreciation was aimed more at Tanya than himself, but didn't particularly mind.

Mileena then returned her attention to Nitara.

"So I assume you wish to see Vaeternus freed from Outworld when I retake my throne." She assumed.

Nitara nodded. "I have long sought my realm's freedom, but my previous efforts have all unfortunately failed."

Observing the conversation, Skarlet seemed to be… confused by the discourse. All her life, she had only known Outworld. What was so great about places like Edenia or Vaeternus eluded her. And besides, a large part of her still saw Shao Kahn as her father, even in spite of the fact that he'd never been a particularly good one to her, and seeing his hard work undone didn't quite sit well with her.

Still, Mileena seemed alright with the prospect of freeing these other realms, though Skarlet had a feeling her love for Tanya skewed her judgment somewhat. That, or Mileena was more like their _other _sister than she'd care to admit.

"Reiko had promised Vaeternus's sovereignty in exchange for my knowledge of blood magic," Nitara continued. "Although considering both you _and _your rather talented sister here were double-crossed by that snake and his puppet master Havik, you can guess how that turned out."

"Yes, aligning with him was certainly one of my poorer decisions..." Mileena admitted, before adopting a sly grin. "Though he did have his _other_ uses, didn't he Skarlet?"

Skarlet's cheeks flashed red. "Y-You could say that…"

Nitara let out a small laugh.

"Something funny?" Skarlet asked with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.

"Just seeing Shao Kahn's 'deadly assassin' get so embarrassed." Nitara responded, followed up by another chuckle. "Although I must admit, at the same time it's ...kind of cute."

Skarlet's face was slowly becoming redder than her clothing, noticeable even in spite of her mask.

"So, anyway, empress," Tanya interjected, redirecting the conversation back to its original purpose and rescuing Skarlet from the spotlight. Whether she did so intentionally or not was anyone's guess. "I'm still curious as to the details of your resurrection and how you recruited your…...siblings."

"Ah yes, I do owe you an explanation my dear, after being gone so long." Mileena admitted. The lips at the center of her hybrid maw curled into a smirk. "As well as…..something else later tonight."

Tanya gave her lover a look which conveyed both surprise and a hint of excitement.

Rain rolled his eyes, already familiar with the two's propensity for nigh-incessant flirtations.

"Well," Mileena began. "It started with the end…..and the beginning."

_Mileena awoke from her seeming demise at the hands of D'Vorah in a dazed state. Her head was throbbing and her vision blurred. Had she been poisoned? No, the insect had chosen a different means of execution. And she would pay dearly for it. _

_As the world came back into view, Mileena realized exactly where she was. Not the usurper's throne room, but the Flesh Pits. The place she had been "born". Mileena remembered the look of this horrific place well. It seemed to be almost made out of organic matter, hence its name. Mileena looked down, noticing that her armor was a darker shade of purple than she remembered. _

_Strange._

_She continued to look around as she climbed to her feet, noticing another alarming sight._

_More of… herself. Dozens of them. Lining the walls, held within tubes containing some manner of alchemical liquid of Shang Tsung's creation. Each one was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, more than the mere bandages Mileena recalled once awakening in. _

_Upon beholding the clones, a single question burned in her mind. Why were they there? Had Shao Kahn intended to replace her, as she was meant to replace Kitana? Were they some kind of backups, in just such an event as her death?_

_And then it hit her. She had been killed, hadn't she? Much as she was loathe to admit it, that bug has done her in. This wasn't even her original body. She herself was some manner of backup. And yet she retained all her memories. _

_Mileena then remembered that if Shang Tsung was knowledgeable of anything, it was souls. Her soul must have migrated to this body when the original was killed. Mileena then realized what this meant. It meant that she had a soul to begin with. She was truly an individual, not some mere replica. _

_That fact made Mileena feel very good indeed. Affirmation that she was a person, more than just a clone. She could certainly use the boost in confidence after suffering such a humiliating defeat. _

_Plans quickly began forming in Mileena's mind. With this collective of extra bodies, she could cheat death itself, at least for a good while. _

_As Mileena focused on the clones, she was quickly taken aback when their eyes opened. Mileena stepped back, fearful of what might result in her others coming to life. There was something unnerving about beholding a living replica of oneself. In the back of her mind, Mileena considered the possibility that this feeling of discomfort was exactly what Kitana must've felt when first learning of her existence. _

_It was then that Mileena experienced a rather odd sensation indeed. She could suddenly see what each of the clones was seeing, simultaneously. Thankfully it didn't seem that she shared sensations with them. She felt no feeling of being basked in liquid. This was probably fortunate, pain in particular would've been troublesome to deal with. _

_The clones also seemed to mimic her actions. As Mileena focused, she realized she could command their movements individually. _

_A shared consciousness, some kind of psychic connection perhaps._

_And even better, an army. An army under one mind. Mileena knew she was not an undefeatable warrior, but an army of her skill? That Osh-Tekk fool wouldn't stand a chance. _

_Mileena thusly commanded her clones to free themselves from the tubes, and soon after had them follow her throughout the Flesh Pits, searching for potential answers to this strange but advantageous occurrence._

_She discovered sets of armor for each of the clones to wear in one room, all much like her own. The room also contained a more royally designed attire for herself. Whoever had done it was quite the tailor. She noticed that the outfit also included her crown, which she had not seen since being deposed by Kotal. She would wear this new outfit with pride, confident that the throne of Outworld would be hers once more._

_Once all items of interest were removed, Mileena commanded her clones to fan out and see what else they could find. Several extra sai were in one room, a pair for her and each clone, and upon further inspection they were already mystically enchanted like her original pair. Mileena had a sneaking suspicion that Shang Tsung must've been the one to arrange all this, and that he himself must've cheated his own seeming death. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find the sorcerer. Her.. creator. _

_Why would he have done all this anyway? Perhaps the sorcerer considered himself her true father, or perhaps Shao Kahn's return was imminent and this was some manner of preparation. Mileena initially thought that the latter possibility would be a pleasing one, but instead she felt a sense of dread when thinking of her emperor._

_One oddity after another._

_Mileena continued her search of the Flesh Pits. It didn't find her Shang Tsung, but it did yield something else of interest. One of her clones had discovered a cage. There was some manner of creature inside it. Mileena, through the clone, peered into the cage. Seemingly equally curious, the creature moved closer to the bars. In terms of general shape, he was a man. But he had no skin. _

"_Who are you?" Mileena asked._

_The creature seemed confused. Mileena thought it might be because he couldn't understand her. _

_The actual reason was quite different._

"_Y-You actually care?" He asked in return._

_Mileena nodded. Such a dour statement. She felt bad for him. She wasn't used to feeling bad for others. _

"_No one's ever actually cared about who I am before." The skinless man continued. "I've always just been some kinda… test subject, I guess." _

_She felt worse. What was this feeling?_

_Then it hit her._

_She was experiencing sympathy. So this was what it felt like. _

_Mileena nodded. "I do." She considered what to ask next, before deciding on his origin as her next query._

"_Did Shang Tsung make you?"_

_He nodded. "But he never finished. I escaped before he could. Didn't get too far, as you can tell."_

"_Why?" Was all Mileena could think to say._

"_I didn't wanna be his slave," the creature explained. "Or the big skull man's."_

_Mileena presumed that he was referring to Shao Kahn.._

"_Well, they're not here anymore." Mileena told him. "Far as I know, they're both dead." It was half-truth. She was fairly confident that Shao Kahn was dead. Shang Tsung was far more of a mystery..._

"_You're like me, aren't you?" He inquired. "Another…creation."_

_Mileena was surprised by the question. She contemplated for a moment, before lowering her veil._

"_Yes," she answered. "My name is Mileena."_

"_That's a pretty name." The skinless man responded, smiling as much as he was able without lips._

_Mileena smiled back. "Why thank you." She took another moment to think. "Do you have a name?"_

_He frowned, before sighing. "Shang Tsung only ever called me 'Meat'."_

"_Meat," Mileena repeated. "Well, any name is better than none at all."_

_Meat shrugged. "Guess so." _

"_Here, let me get you out of here." Mileena offered._

_Meat nodded in silent acceptance of the offer. _

_Due to the Tarkatan DNA used in her creation, Mileena commanded impressive physical strength. Alas however, it was not enough to break the thick metal bars. _

_At least, not single handedly. _

_Summoning her doubles, the prime body included, Mileena was able to free Meat from his cage._

"_Thank you." Was the first thing Meat said to her upon stepping out of the cage. _

_Gratitude from others. Something else Mileena wasn't used to experiencing. _

_This had been a strange day indeed. _

"_So, you're all the same person?" Meat asked, gesturing to the identical duplicates of his liberator. _

_Mileena nodded. Her clones did as well, although she hadn't intended for them to do so. This whole thing was definitely going to take some getting used to. _

"_Pretty impressive that you can do that." Meat complimented._

"_Why thank you, Meat." Mileena replied._

"_Say, if Shang Tsung made you to…." Meat wondered aloud. "Does that mean you're my sister?"_

_Mileena stopped in her tracks. She hadn't even considered it. But the more she thought about it… well, he was right...wasn't he?_

"_Yes…" Mileena responded. "I suppose it does." _

_Family. Something Mileena was familiar with, but still felt as if she'd never had. She'd been made to be eternally loyal to Shao Kahn, to see him as her father. But upon reflection, upon thinking about it for herself and not what she was supposed to think, she realized he'd been quite distant. He really didn't treat her much differently compared to any of his numerous minions._

_Maybe that's all she'd been. A minion. A servant. A thrall. Maybe that's why Kitana…..her sister ...felt she'd had to break away. To be free of him._

_Kitana. She'd always treated Mileena like something unnatural. Although, Mileena supposed she was a bit unnatural. She now knew what it felt like to stare into your own eyes and see them look back at you. She understood Kitana's unease now, but Mileena knew she was no mere copy of Kitana, not like the copies she now commanded. _

_They were sisters. If only either of them had realized that fact before it was too late. Before they were enemies. _

_All these thoughts occupied Mileena's mind as she walked throughout the Flesh Pits, looking for a way out, her clones and her new brother Meat in toe._

"_Mileena?"_

_Meat's voice snapped her out of her self-induced trance._

"_What is it...brother?" Mileena asked, trying out this new familial connection._

"_There's somebody in this room." Meat told her, pointing to a door._

_Mileena peered into the room. In it was a woman, shrouded in shadow and chained up like Kitana had once been in Shao Kahn's arena so many years ago. _

_Was it Kitana? _

_Mileena couldn't tell. Besides, she was almost certain Kitana had died in the invasion. _

_Whoever this was, Mileena was clearly in a generous mood, and decided it best to let them out._

_It took the combined force of three of her clones to break down the door. Once that was done, the prime Mileena stepped into the room._

_Upon further inspection, she realized who the woman was._

_Skarlet._

_The blood sorceress looked up, red eyes locking on orange. _

"_M-Mileena?" She asked. Her voice almost sounded...weak. How unusual for Skarlet._

"_Skarlet?" Mileena asked in return. "What are you doing here?"_

_Skarlet raised an eyebrow. Mileena's tone didn't convey aggression. She sounded ...genuinely concerned. A stark contrast to their last encounter._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Skarlet pointed out. "You'll notice my legs are doing better."_

_Mileena looked down at Skarlet's fully regenerated legs, reminded of how she had brutalized her when they last met._

"_I...I'm sorry I did that," Mileena said. "Really, I am."_

_Skarlet scoffed. Then she gave Mileena a questioning look. _

"_You're serious, aren't you?" Skarlet asked._

_Mileena nodded. _

"_Well, water, or blood under the bridge. Besides….." Skarlet sighed. "Reiko fooled us both. You were right."_

"_That bastard is long gone, don't you worry about him anymore." Mileena assured._

"_Good," Skarlet said simply. "He was a terrible boyfriend anyway."_

_Mileena burst out laughing. "You can say that again…."_

"_Guess we both have poor taste in men." Skarlet further added._

"_I've found that I have better luck with women." Mileena replied, still chuckling a little._

_Skarlet merely tilted her head, a bit confused. She had no idea who Mileena might be referring to._

"_Oh that's right, you haven't met Tanya." Mileena realized._

"_Mileena...what do you want?" Skarlet asked. "Come to torture me? Mock me?"_

_Mileena shook her head. "Thought about it at first, but no."_

"_Well then, why come here?" Skarlet inquired further._

"_Pure coincidence, actually," Mileena explained. "About an hour ago, I was dead." _

_Skarlet looked around, noticing the clones. "That would explain the spares. It's certainly one way to evade death."_

"_It certainly is," Mileena agreed. "How about you?" She then asked. "How'd you end up here?"_

"_Kotal imprisoned me here after that business with Reiko was over with," Skarlet explained. "Thought it would be ironic to imprison me in the place of my 'birth'."_

"_Well I assure you Skarlet, we're going to make that bastard pay for that and so much more." Mileena said confidently._

"_We?" Skarlet repeated._

"_Skarlet, do you remember what you said when we last met?" Mileena asked._

_Skarlet gave her another look of confusion. _

"_You told me that you were as much Shao Kahn's daughter as I am," Mileena reminded. "You know what that means, don't you Skarlet?"_

_Skarlet had no idea at all, she had only said it at the time to mock Mileena's insistence on her right to the throne. _

"_Well, what does it mean to you?" She decided to ask._

_Mileena smiled at her, something else the blood sorceress would never have expected._

"_It means we're sisters, Skarlet."_

_Mileena took out her sai. They glowed with bright purple energy. Skarlet winced, expecting this to be the moment that it all turned out to be a trick. _

_But then...Mileena used her weapons to cut through Skarlet's chains, rather than Skarlet herself. _

"_And sisters don't leave each other behind." Mileena finished._

_Skarlet looked at her own hands, baffled to see them freed by Mileena of all people, who now saw her as not an enemy, but...family?_

_She looked at Mileena, the two locking eyes again. _

"_A-Alright…" she said awkwardly, still adjusting to the new situation. "Sister…."_

"After that, it took quite a while but we eventually found our way out of the Flesh Pits," Mileena explained, finishing her story. "But between the three of us, we were able to determine the layout of the place."

"So…..where have you been?" Asked Tanya.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry!" Mileena exclaimed, fully realizing the impact of her absence on the person she cared about most within a split second, and mentally cursing herself for not seeing it until now. "I should've come back to you sooner, much sooner! I know it must've hurt you, my being gone. Please forgive me!"

Mileena got up and embraced Tanya, holding her tightly.

"It's alright, Mileena. Really, it is," Tanya assured, petting her lover's hair. "I guess it takes losing what you really care about to realize how much it means to you. Besides, I've met people in my life who would have never come back at all. But you...you're just so different."

Mileena looked up and released her love, looking into Tanya's eyes. Tanya then allowed the fiery glow that illuminated them to subside, and it was mere seconds before they kissed again.

"Well anyway…." Skarlet chimed in. "We laid low for a little while, not wanting Kotal to know we were back just yet."

Rain fired a small blast of water out of his hand, directed at Mileena and Tanya.

"RAIN!" They both shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'moment', but we have guests." Rain reminded.

He looked over at the others. "If I don't do that they're not going to stop, if you catch my meaning." He explained.

Mileena smirked. "Don't want to watch, Rain? Or are you just jealous?"

Rain scoffed. "Privacy exists for a reason." He didn't answer the second question, however.

Mileena let out a purposefully exasperated sigh. "Rain, what will we ever do with you?" She said, before looking back at Tanya. "Later, my dear. As promised. "

Tanya grinned at that. Rain groaned.

"We eventually devised a plan," Mileena continued explaining to the group. "We heard that Kotal had begun taxing the Outworld citizens to finance his army."

"So that's why he let Kollector out of the dungeon." Rain surmised.

Ermac nodded. "We were present. The Naknada would have otherwise been executed, but Kotal saw use for him."

"I decided I'd use my others to mess the whole thing up." Mileena elaborated.

"Murdering Kotal's tax collectors…" Tanya realized.

"And thus I became the Bandit Queen, hero of the people." Mileena finished.

"Did you keep the money?" Rain asked.

"Yes, we could probably use it." Tanya added.

Mileena shook her head. "I gave it all back to the people Kotal's men took it from."

"Why?" they both asked.

Mileena shrugged. "I don't know, there was just something about helping people, being appreciated instead of feared, hearing 'thank you'. It made me feel ...good."

Tanya and Rain were a bit baffled by this. They were people used to looking out for only themselves and a select few others. Acts of kindness towards complete strangers were a foreign realm to them.

"I see…." was all Tanya could think to say.

"Could've used it, rebellions aren't cheap." Rain muttered.

"I think it was a very kind thing for you to do, Mileena," Emerald chimed in. "Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Mother?" Mileena responded, momentarily confused. "Oh, you mean Sindel."

"You didn't get to know her very well, did you?" Emerald asked.

Mileena looked down. "I met her briefly while she was under Shao Kahn's spell. She was kind to me despite her enslaved mind. I hope the real Sindel is similar."

"I served under Queen Sindel before Edenia was conquered," explained Emerald. "I can assure you, that kindness is very much her true self. And it seems you have inherited it."

"Well…." Mileena spoke, unsure of what to say. "T-Thank you Emerald. That means a lot, actually."

Emerald nodded. "Pleased to be of service, Empress Mileena."

Skarlet seemed to be ignoring the discourse, her focus instead on Meat.

"You've been rather quiet, brother." she finally decided to say aloud.

Meat looked up and over at her. "Sorry. I'm… not used to being around this many people."

"Shang Tsung kept him caged up for who knows how long," Mileena explained to the group before turning her gaze to Meat. "It's alright Meat, you're safe here."

Meat silently nodded.

"None of us are exactly the most sociable individuals anyway." Rain pointed out.

"So I've noticed." Meat responded before chuckling.

"Oh good, a comedian in our midsts." Nitara joked.

"I try," Meat said humbly. "Gotta compensate, since my sisters got the good looks."

The group shared in a moment of laughter, all except Ermac, who remained silent. Contemplating, it seemed.

"We do not wish to alarm anyone," He finally said aloud. "But we believe it would be best to begin discussing strategy."

"He's got a point," Mileena admitted. "Kotal knows I'm alive now, and of Ermac's true allegiance."

"He'll most definitely want to hunt us down now," Emerald added. "More than before, I mean."

"What should we do, my empress?" Tanya asked.

"What indeed, dearest Tanya," Mileena replied, already contemplating her next move to reclaim the throne of Outworld. "What indeed."

"If there is one thing we have learned in our collective lives," said Ermac. "It is that the future is often uncertain."


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Armor and Burning Chains

The past year had been a trying time for the Lin Kuei. Ever since becoming aware of Raiden's drastic change in demeanor, Grandmaster Kuai Liang knew this was not the same benevolent Protector of Earthrealm he once knew.

The very moment he looked into those furious red eyes, Sub-Zero knew something was wrong.

Even worse, was that he knew that Raiden would try to make the Lin Kuei a part in whatever came next. It was ironic, really. Before Raiden's turn, the two had actually been rather close allies. Raiden was one of the two people who helped encourage Kuai Liang to remake the Lin Kuei into something better. From assassins, into protectors.

The other person... was Cyrax.

His old comrade from the original Lin Kuei, who had fallen victim to the Grandmaster's Cyber Initiative. The old Grandmaster was now long gone. He had been slain by his own son, Sektor, who had willingly subjected himself to the cyberization process.

All of that was now in the past. The Lin Kuei of old had been destroyed. Kuai Liang himself had made sure of that, along with Cyrax, who after freed from his slaving protocols, used his last moments of humanity to help bring down the Cyber Lin Kuei, and christened Kuai as the new Grandmaster.

As he worked to rebirth the Lin Kuei into a force for good, Kuai Liang often wondered if he had lived up to his comrade's expectations.

It was in thinking of Cyrax that an idea struck him. Reconstituting his old friend, granting him the renewal of a life that had been cut short.

He had already recovered Cyrax's body, as well as Sektor's, from the wreckage of the original Lin Kuei HQ. While Sektor's body proved useful for information, Cyrax's served as a constant reminder of the man who gave his life to put an end to the Cyber Initiative.

Kuai Liang would not allow Cyrax's life to end there.

It took weeks. Months. Painstaking work that eventually paid off.

Cyrax was restored to life, ready and willing to aid Kuai Liang just like old times.

But the issue of Raiden still lingered. Where once, Sub-Zero would have gladly followed the Thunder God into battle, he now saw no other option but to flee from him. He could not allow his clan, his family, to be pulled into this conflict. Especially if they were to aid Raiden.

Or worse, become his enemy….

After preparing everything they needed, the Lin Kuei vanished into the night, their temple standing abandoned.

As expected, Raiden would one day visit the empty temple, attempting to recruit the Lin Kuei into his crusade. For that exact occasion, Kuai Liang had personally written him a note. A sort of farewell message:

_Raiden, Thunder God and Protector of Earthrealm_

_You were once a good friend of mine. Not long ago was the time where I would have followed you into battle without hesitation. But that time has passed._

_You know of my time as both a slave to my predecessor as Grandmaster and the accursed sorcerer Quan Chi. That they stripped me of my will to enact theirs mindlessly. I still remember how they looked at me and saw not a person, but merely another asset for their foul ambitions. _

_You have looked upon me and my Lin Kuei with those same eyes._

_I will never again be forced to serve an immoral cause. And I will not bring my Lin Kuei to fall back into the dishonor that we have only recently begun to leave behind us._

_I pray for the day when we may yet again fight as allies. When you recover whatever fragment of your being that has been stripped of you. When you return to the protector of Earthrealm, not its tyrant. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero III, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei._

After that, nothing between them remained. Much as it pained him, Sub-Zero had left another ally behind.

Just like Smoke.

Just like his own brother, Bi-Han.

It had been so long since he had last seen either of them. As far as he knew, Bi-Han was truly dead, while Smoke was something worse. He was what Sub-Zero himself had once been. A revenant. An undead servant to masters who were now dead. He wondered what it must be like, for the man he once called his best friend.

Much as Kuai Liang still hoped Smoke could be saved, he could not afford to dwell on the past. He had to look toward the future. His new Lin Kuei, his new family.

And yet, the past still weighed on his mind. Especially now, as he sat in the underground base of operations the Lin Kuei had built for themselves after leaving their temple, trying to restore another old comrade.

Sektor.

Having already performed the procedure once and been a cyborg himself for a time, Kuai Liang had considerable knowledge of the circuitry and technology that made up Sektor's crimson-plated mechanical body.

He was also well aware of the human mind he was dealing with. One who had volunteered to become a cyborg, and then forced others to become the same.

Even still, Kuai Liang held out hope that all Sektor needed was a second chance.

Cyrax had a decidedly different opinion.

"This is madness!" He exclaimed, standing just behind Sub-Zero with his arms crossed. His unmoving mechanical eyes still somehow conveyed disapproval as he glared down at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

Kuai Liang ceased his work briefly, before turning his head to look back at Cyrax and giving him a coy smile.

"That's the third time you've said that since you walked in here," he pointed out. "And you haven't tried to stop me either."

"I'm hoping I don't have to," Cyrax replied. "C'mon Kuai, you of all people should know what you're risking here."

"And you of all people should know that there must be _som_e hope for him." Sub-Zero retorted. "I thought you two were friends."

"Yes, _were." _Cyrax responded. "And if we were _still_ friends, I wouldn't have let you kill him in the first place.

Sub-Zero sighed. "I did what I had to in that moment."

Cyrax shook his head. "I just don't get it. Sektor forced you into cyberization just like he did me."

"The Cyber Initiative was his father's vision." Sub-Zero pointed out.

"Yes, and it was a vision he carried out to the letter," Cyrax responded. "You know he only killed his father because he thought he wasn't going far _enough, _right?"

Sub-Zero sighed. "Would you like to know why I'm doing this, Cyrax?"

"Isn't that the point of this entire conversation?" Cyrax asked back.

"Because I understand what it must have been like for him," Sub-Zero explained. "Trying to live up to someone else's legacy ...and their expectations."

"You're talking about Bi-Han." Cyrax assumed.

Sub-Zero nodded.

"I think there's a difference between you taking your brother's codename and _him_ turning people into slaves," Cyrax argued. "But...I see your point."

Sub-Zero looked up from his efforts again, surprised at Cyrax's reaction.

"You're right," Cyrax admitted. "I _was_ his friend. And I remember how hard he worked to please the old Grandmaster...to please his father. Not that the old bastard ever seemed to care. He seemed to always make Sektor feel...like he wasn't good enough."

"I see." was all Sub-Zero could muster in response.

"It got worse after his mother-the Grandmaster's wife, died." Cyrax continued.

"I...I didn't know." Sub-Zero admitted. "I was younger when that happened, and frankly I didn't meet the Grandmaster in person very often. Nor Sektor, really."

"And even without that knowledge, you were going to give him another chance?" Cyrax asked.

Sub-Zero nodded.

Cyrax didn't respond. He wasn't sure _what_ to say.

"You had no idea I'd help you that day, did you?" he finally decided to ask.

Sub-Zero shook his head.

"You were willing to free my mind even if it turned out I was on Sektor's side even _without_ the slaving protocols?" Cyrax asked afterward.

Sub-Zero nodded.

"I think I understand now." Cyrax said.

"Understand what?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Kuai… Before your brother left for Shang Tsung's Island, he asked us to look after you," Cyrax explained. "He said you were the best of us."

"He did?" Kuai Liang was genuinely shocked. Bi-Han had never been the type to share his feelings explicitly.

"Yes," Cyrax answered. "And I finally understand why. You don't give up on _anyone_, do you?"

Sub-Zero contemplated for a moment. "I try my best not to. There are some I feel I have abandoned."

"Bi-Han and Smoke." Cyrax concluded.

Kuai Liang nodded slowly, before putting his tools down. The work was finished.

"Alright, he's ready." he spoke aloud.

Cyrax was clearly a bit surprised, abandoning his previously staunch demeanor. "Have you switched him on yet?"

"No." Sub-Zero asnwered as he stood up.

Cyrax looked away from him for a moment, stuck in thought, before resuming eye contact.

"Let me do it."

"Are you sure, Cyrax?" Sub-Zero asked.

Cyrax nodded.

Sub-Zero stepped away from the currently unconscious Sektor. "Alright, go ahead."

Cyrax knelt down, flipping a carefully hidden switch on the back of Sektor's neck.

Within seconds, the cyborg's systems sprung to life. His blue mechanical eyes lit up, and Sektor assumed a sitting position.

"[Confusion] What… [Query] Location?" he asked, clearly confused. Looking around, his eyes settled on Sub-Zero and Cyrax.

"[Hate] The traitors." Sektor recalled, climbing to his feet.

"Wait, Sektor!" Sub-Zero pleaded.

"[Hate] I have waited long enough," Sektor replied. "[Dismissal] Location irrelevant. [Hate] You will pay dearly for your transgressions!"

Sektor pointed his arms at the two, the nozzles for his flamethrowers flipping up. However, when Sektor gave the mental command for them to fire, nothing happened.

"[Confusion] What?" he exclaimed, looking at his own arms.

"Sektor, there is much we need to explain." Cyrax said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Sub-Zero was silently pleased that they didn't immediately begin fighting one another.

"[Scanning]," Sektor said aloud. "[Confusion] Based on thermal readings, your hands remain at room temperature. [Conclusion] You have no immediate desire to attack me."

"We just want to talk." Sub-Zero insisted.

"[Mocking] Then by all means, I am listening." Sektor said, still assessing the situation.

"Do you remember our last battle?" Sub-Zero asked.

"[Loading] Memory systems booting up," Sektor admitted. "[Processing] Wait...yes. [Data Analysed] You...you killed me!"

"He also rebuilt you." Cyrax pointed out. "And he did the same for me!"

Sektor merely stared at Cyrax for a moment, before turning his gaze to Sub-Zero. "[Conclusion] You repaired me. [Confusion] Why?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, Sektor," Sub-Zero explained. "Even you."

Sektor stared at the ground for a moment. He had no idea what to think.

"[Confusion] You… you really think I am worth the risk?" he decided to ask. "[Query] Even if I could easily kill you right now, even with my weapon systems deactivated. [Diagnostics Complete] I still have my cybernetic implants to enhance my strength. [Conclusion] I could crush you in seconds before Cyrax could stop me. [Query] And still you trust me?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "I do."

"[Mocking] Then you are a greater fool than …" Sektor began. "[Acceptance] Fine. I will accept your offer of new life. [Defiance] On one condition."

"Name it." Sub-Zero requested.

"[Hate] My choices are my own," Sektor explained. "[Hate] I am not beholden to be your ally because of your generosity. [Dismissal] Whatever you've built for yourself since my death, Kuai Liang, I am not a part of it unless _I_ choose to be."

"A little ironic, isn't it?" Cyrax chimed in.

Sektor glared at him. "[Query] What is?"

"You," Cyrax clarified. "Asking for free will. The thing you'd so readily deny so many others."

"[Pain] I…" Sektor couldn't muster a response. "[Hate] Enough. [Hate] Your opinion is irrelevant to me."

"Sure it is." was all Cyrax said.

"Enough arguing." Sub-Zero commanded.

Sektor looked at his killer...and his savior. How strange that one man could function as both.

"[Observation] You wear the Dragon Medallion," Sektor observed. "[Conclusion] You are now Grandmaster."

Sub-Zero nodded. "I have taken that responsibility, yes."

"[Disagreement] Surely as my father's heir, I would be more suited to the task." Sektor argued.

"This is not your father's Lin Kuei," Sub-Zero retorted. "I have birthed a new clan. We are no longer assassins. We are protectors of Earthrealm."

"[Dismissal] How noble," Sektor responded. "[Mocking] Very well 'Grandmaster', do as you wish, but do not presume to command me. [Hate] You are not _my_ Grandmaster."

"Very well," Sub-Zero responded. "You are free to choose your own fate. But for now, even if you are not a member of my Lin Kuei, you _are_ our guest."

"[Indignant] Guest?" Sektor asked. "[Hate] Do not dare demean me."

"He's not," Cyrax interjected. "It's called courtesy."

"Come on," Sub-Zero said, opening the door and gesturing for the two cyborgs to follow, also hoping to get their attention focused on something else. "I need to fill you in on what you've missed."

As he showed Sektor around the Lin Kuei's new base of operations, Kuai Liang explained the demise of the old Lin Kuei, the formation of the new Lin Kuei, as well as the lingering threat posed by Raiden, his reconstituting of Cyrax.

To Sektor, all of the information was certainly a lot to take in. Knowing he had been dead for years, what the Lin Kuei had become. He wasn't sure what to even think. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt indebted to Kuai Liang for granting him this second chance at life. He felt he should do something to thank him, even if he wasn't going to stick around. Perhaps spare his life following what in Sektor's mind was their inevitable confrontation.

Perhaps he _could_ aid this new Lin Kuei, or eventually seize control of it… but it was so different from the one he had known. There was far more emphasis on emotion, something the old Lin Kuei viewed as a hindrance, but Kuai Liang saw as a strength. The Lin Kuei had once been assassins, and now their Grandmaster described them as protectors.

It was idiotic to him, to say the least, but Sektor was fairly confident he could begin to understand it if he had to remain here for any prolonged period of time. Understand enough to _tolerate _this Lin Kuei.

Eventually, at least…

To conclude his tour of their current base, Sub-Zero brought the cyborgs to the training grounds, where many of the students faced off against one another in sparring matches.

"Let's see…" Sub-Zero said as he scanned the room. "Ah, there she is."

"[Query] Who?" Sektor asked.

"My protege, Frost."

Frost was currently in the middle of a training session herself. Her sparring partner was a young man from Ghana in a standard Lin Kuei uniform, albeit with a greenish tinge to it as opposed to the traditional blue.

The two were clearly rather evenly matched when it came to martial arts skill. Parrying and countering each other's blows with impressive precision.

Witnessing the battle, Sektor took notice of Frost's trademark frozen hair, icy blue and coming off in spikes. Upon further inspection, he noticed the paleness of her skin. Just a shade or two away from being white as snow.

"[Observation] She is like you," he concluded. "A Cryomancer."

"Indeed," Sub-Zero responded as he watched her fight. "That is why I chose to train her personally."

And that training seemed to have certainly paid off. After a quick trade of blows, Frost managed to knock her opponent to the ground.

The man groaned as he sat upward. "Alright, you win." he said in defeat. "Again."

Frost offered him a hand. Her sparring partner took it and allowed her to help him up.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sleet," Frost advised. "You're pretty good. Why, I bet one of these days you _will_ beat me. Just keep practicing, ok?"

Sleet chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. And thanks, I will."

Sub-Zero began walking over to her, his cyborg comrades in tow.

Frost noticed this. She patted Sleet on the back. "You go ahead and rest now, looks like Sifu wants to talk to me."

Sleet nodded, walking over to a nearby bench.

Frost spun around to face her mentor. She then removed the mask which covered the lower half of her face, smiling at him.

"So, how did I do?" Frost asked.

"Your skills have improved greatly, Frost." Sub-Zero complimented. He passed a glance over at Sleet before his gaze returned to Frost. "And I am not merely referring to combat."

"Before you ask, the answer is yes, I _am_ finally starting to make friends." Frost told him.

"I am pleased to hear that," Sub-Zero responded.

Sektor silently observed their discourse. Kuai Liang was so different from any Lin Kuei teacher he had experienced. He was almost ...fatherly with Frost. Their bond seemed far stronger than the one he shared with his own father… a fact that stirred a rage in him.

"Oh, and I should introduce you to our new companion, if he so chooses to be," said Sub-Zero, gesturing to the red cyborg just behind him. "This is Sektor."

Frost looked at him with surprise and a hint of fear, recalling all her mentor had told her of him.

"You mean the same 'Sektor' that…"

Sub-Zero nodded.

"[Query] She is aware of me?" Sektor asked.

"I make sure that my students are aware of our clan's history, my protege especially," Sub-Zero explained. "So that the mistakes of the past do not repeat themselves."

Sektor decided against responding.

"Sifu, are you sure about this?" Frost asked next, clearly worried due to her knowledge of her mentor's past with Sektor.

"I wasn't sold on the idea at first either, Frost," Cyrax admitted. "But Kuai Liang is willing to give it a chance, and it seems Sektor is open to the idea himself, given that he hasn't attacked anyone yet."

"[Indignant] Do not presume what I think," Sektor said irritatedly, before turning his attention to Frost. "[Admittance] But, yes, young Cryomancer, for the moment, I am, as your master described, a 'guest'."

Frost looked at him questioningly, before sparing a gaze at Sub-Zero and Cyrax. Finally, she shrugged and offered Sektor a hand.

"Alright, if Sifu trusts you." she decided.

Sektor looked down for a moment, before shaking her hand.

"[Pleasentry] Thank you," he replied. "[Dismissal] However, the courtesy is unnecessary."

"I was being nice." Frost said as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Besides, you don't have to worry too much," Cyrax chimed in. "I'll be keeping an eye on him."

Sektor and Cyrax stared at each other for a moment, before the latter decided to clarify:

"Just in case."

Frost could just feel the tension between the two cyborgs. Luckily, Sub-Zero decided to change topics.

"Anyways," he said as he put himself between Sektor and Cyrax. "I require your aid for a mission, Frost."

"What is it?" Frost asked.

"We will be venturing to Outworld." Sub-Zero explained. "I wish to continue my study into our...family history."

Frost quickly realized what he was talking about.

"[Query] The Cryomancers?" Sektor asked, less knowledgeable himself.

Sub-Zero nodded. "I have been researching their history for the past year, hoping to discover the origins of the power Frost and myself possess."

"At first, we looked through what we could get from information the old Lin Kuei had. That's how we found this cave." Cyrax explained.

"[Observation] I thought this place was familiar," Sektor said as he looked around. "[Recollection] I believe my father discovered it years ago."

Sub-Zero nodded. "Yes, and the portal to Outworld contained within it."

"[Recollection] That was how we entered contact with Shao Kahn," Sektor recalled, before breaking eye contact with Sub-Zero. "[Recollection] Hence Shang Tsung inviting your brother to-"

Sektor stopped himself. For the first time in a long time, he felt ashamed of his past actions.

"[Regret] Kuai Liang…" he began.

Sub-Zero put a hand on Sektor's shoulder. "What became of Bi-Han isn't your fault."

Sektor nodded. "[Regret] It's not just that." he then said, before looking Sub-Zero in the eyes again.

"[Shame] I have to confess ...I was always ...jealous... of your brother." Sektor explained. "[Pain] My father always seemed to favor him. [Regret] He would call upon him for the most important missions. [Shame] I was almost glad when he was ..."

Sub-Zero didn't respond at first, merely taking the information in.

"I mean no disrespect to you, Sektor," he decided to say. "But your father was a cruel man. Neither you nor Bi-Han is to blame for him disregarding his own son."

"[Acceptance] No disrespect taken," Sektor assured. "[Acceptance] My father is gone. [Satisfaction] I made certain of that myself. [Hate] I am well aware of the man he was."

"Good," Sub-Zero replied, before turning to Cyrax. "Cyrax, I am leaving things here in your hands while Frost and I are in Outworld."

Cyrax nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood."

The Grandmaster then turned back to his protege. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Frost replied, before putting her facemask back on.

Sub-Zero smiled, before leading her to the portal. It was hidden in one of the deepest tunnels of the cave, evidently to be kept away from any who might misuse it.

As the master and student approached the portal, Frost eyed it curiously.

"Ever wonder why it's here?" she asked.

"My research suggests that the Cryomancers, our ancestors, built portals like these when they fled Outworld to escape Shao Kahn." Sub-Zero explained.

He then removed the Dragon Medallion, the symbol of the Lin Kuei's leadership and a powerful Cryomancy-enhancing artifact, from his clothing.

"It seems that the Dragon Medallion was originally created as some manner of key." he continued, holding the medallion up to the portal, which caused it to burst to life almost immediately, creating a bright bluish-white vortex of energy within the portal's frame, which had the appearance of an arch made from ice.

"Woah…" was all Frost could say as she beheld the portal.

"Come now, we must be quick." Sub-Zero instructed.

Frost nodded, walking towards the portal. She placed herself side-by-side with her mentor before the two entered. When they came out the other side, they were in a snowy mountainous region of Outworld.

"We must be careful not to be seen," Sub-Zero cautioned. "We Lin Kuei are not welcome in Outworld. Not after we engaged Kotal Kahn's forces to aid Cassandra Cage and her team."

Frost remembered that battle as well. She had been part of the charge, her first real experience in helping to defend Earthrealm. Frost had wanted to aid in the defeat of the main threat, perhaps a way to thank Cassie and Jacqui for saving her life a few years prior, but the Outworld forces had kept her and the Lin Kuei contingent she'd been given command of quite occupied.

Deciding to shift her focus to the present, she simply said "Right." in acknowledgment of her mentor's advice, before proceeding to follow him along their path.

"So...where are we going, exactly?" Frost decided to ask. She had ventured with Sub-Zero to Outworld once or twice before, but this time he seemed to have a specific location in mind rather than merely seeing what they could find.

"A temple I discovered during my last trip to Outworld," Sub-Zero answered. "I believe it to be a tomb for Cryomancers."

"A ...tomb?" Frost asked. Her expression was mostly hidden by her mask, but her eyes certainly conveyed a level of shock and unease.

"I know the subject of death is discomforting for you," Sub-Zero acknowlegded, recalling what Frost had once told him of her past. "But this tomb may contain the secrets of our heritage."

Frost stopped in her tracks, just thinking for a moment. Sub-Zero sounded so sure, but she didn't feel very sure. At all, really.

"Frost," Sub-Zero said, drawing her attention. "You are stronger than you realize. Never forget that."

Frost took a few moments to think about his words. Sub-Zero always showed such faith in her...why did she never feel like she had faith in herself? This uncertainty ruling her mind. A while ago, Frost had elected to abandon disguising it with an arrogant demeanor. It had occurred to her how much acting this way seemed to alienate her from people. Before finding the Lin Kuei, she would've justified this to herself as a defense mechanism. Now, Frost finally had found herself somewhere she felt like she belonged, and the last thing she wanted to do was push this new family of hers away.

And in this new family, Kuai Liang had been like a father to her. If he believed in her, surely she could believe in herself, and that's what she decided she'd try to do.

"Thank you," she said to Sub-Zero. "Now let's go."

Kuai Liang simply smiled at her, and the two continued.

A few hours later, the two Lin Kuei reached the Cryomancer tomb. It was a large building, not unlike the Lin Kuei temple. There was almost something regal about it. But it was also dark. And empty.

Definitely a tomb.

Sub-Zero walked throughout the tomb, Frost following cautiously behind, wary of anything that might occur. Within it were row upon row of caskets, all containing cryomancers who had died long before either Kuai Liang or Frost had been born.

There was something haunting about this place. Yet also ancient. It was almost like an abandoned cathedral. Tall and proud, but also empty and desolate.

As master and apprentice descended into the tomb's depths, they discovered things Kuai Liang had not had time to uncover during his cursory exploration of the tomb. Strange hieroglyphs lined the walls, telling a tale neither of them could decipher. A few corpses lacked caskets to hold them, frozen over skeletons lying bare except for whatever remained of their clothing.

Upon closer inspection, Sub-Zero recognized the remnants of the garb of Shao Kahn's soldiers, while Frost recognized the Lin Kuei's symbol on a few.

"What happened here?" the protege asked.

"I am uncertain," Sub-Zero told her honestly. "It would seem that some altercation took place between Lin Kuei and the warriors of Shao Kahn."

"A battle?" Frost inquired.

"Aye," Sub-Zero confirmed. "One that ended long ago, no doubt."

Sub-Zero continued to look around. He examined the walls, trying to discern the meaning of the symbols based on what he could piece together from his prior research.

Frost looked in a decidedly different direction, before coming across something of interest.

"Uhh ...Sifu?" she said, pointing towards a doorway.

Sub-Zero walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"In there," Frost explained. "The chair."

Sub-Zero looked inside the room. At the center of it was a chair, and sat on it the body of a man.

A man in armor.

"It looks Lin Kuei." Frost discerned.

"I know this armor." Sub-Zero said.

"You do?" Frost asked.

"I do," he answered. "It was worn by my grandfather. The first Sub-Zero."

"I thought your brother was the first Sub-Zero." Frost pointed out, noticeably confused.

"He is my predecessor, yes," Kuai Liang acknowledged. "But not the first to bear the name."

"So...that's your grandpa?" Frost asked, eyeing the skeletal corpse before them.

Sub-Zero nodded. "Yes."

"Probably not the family reunion you were thinking of..." Frost surmised.

"My grandfather died long before I could ever know him." Kuai Liang explained. "I had heard he was a great warrior."

"Was he...like us?" Frost asked.

"He was said to be one of the best practitioners of cryomancy to have ever lived." he told her, looking over to see her looking down with uncertainty and doubt.

"At least," Kuai placed a hand on Frost's shoulder. "Until the day when they tell stories about _you_."

Frost couldn't help but smile beneath her mask. "You really think so?"

"I see great potential in you, Frost," Kuai Liang replied. "I always have."

Frost examined the armor, never one to make it too obvious how much her mentor's reassurances meant to her.

"Say...looks about your size." she pointed out.

"Hmm..." Kuai Liang mused. "I suppose I could give it a try."

After Frost courteously stepped out of the room, Kuai Liang got to donning the armor of his grandfather.

Frost waited patiently outside, leaned against a wall, expecting her mentor to step out any moment.

Until….

"FROST!"

She rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"Sifu?"

Sub-Zero was now donned in the rather impressive looking suit of armor. But something was clearly wrong. An icy cloud seemed to be emanating from his body, parts of him looked to be freezing over. The Dragon Medallion glowed intensely, the scar he had received from Kano years prior glowed a bright blue as if his blood were becoming ice. Most distressing of all, his skin was getting greyer with every moment that passed.

"The...the armor…" Sub-Zero said, struggling to even speak. "It enhances my power...like the medallion. T-Too much...at once..."

"Is there anything I can do?" Frost asked.

"Frost...you must ...take ...the medallion." Sub-Zero instructed.

Frost was taken aback. "Me?" she asked. "B-But…last time I tried to use it, I almost froze myself! If you hadn't been there to stop me, I-"

"I.. believe.. In… you…" Sub-Zero choked out. "You… will... master...the medallion's power."

Frost stood there, figuratively frozen as her mentor became literally frozen. Kuai Liang removed the Dragon Medallion from his person, and held it out to his protege.

"Please...Frost…"

Frost closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and grabbed the medallion.

Kuai Liang's condition began to normalize, as Frost struggled against the immense power. She could feel herself on the verge of freezing over. She was terrified that this was going to fail.

"Frost, listen to me!" Sub-Zero shouted. "You must control the Dragon Medallion's power! Do not give into your fears! Focus your mind. You can do this!"

Frost nodded, not responding verbally, instead focusing on following his instructions and not losing herself to this power. But still the uncertainty plagued her. As she felt her fingers stiffen and frost over as ice formed beneath the skin,she could only ask why she was too weak to fulfill her master's trust in her.

And then, a voice broke through her doubt.

It was Sub-Zero's.

"Listen to my voice Frost. Focus only on my voice. Forget the Medallion. Forget your fears. Focus only on my voice. Focus on me, on my belief in you, if that will help."

"Okay…" she said slowly, taking another deep breath. "Okay…..I can do this."

She closed her eyes, focused on concentrating. On the fact that for what felt like the first time in her life, someone believed in her.

And finally...after what felt like hours, she'd done it.

Frost felt the cold that had been creeping in begin to recede, she felt the power within her stabilizing. She opened her eyes, and looked at the Medallion in her hand.

"I...I did it." She said,

"Yes Frost," Kuai Liang confirmed. "You did."

She took a sigh of relief, before fastening the Medallion to her uniform. She'd actually done it. She'd controlled this power.

"Let's get back to the others." Frost spoke with renewed confidence. _Real_ confidence.

Kuai Liang removed his helmet and smirked. "Looking to show off already?"

"Hey, _I _won't be the one coming back in fancy new duds." Frost retorted.

Sub-Zero chuckled. "Fair point. Alright, let's go."

The two Lin Kuei made their way out of the tomb and back to the portal. The trip back felt shorter than the trip there, though perhaps it had to do with the renewed energy that came along with the enhancement of their cryokinetic abilities.

Once they reached the portal, Kuai Liang allowed Frost to do the honors of activating it. They stepped through and returned to the Lin Kuei hideout.

Frost continued to hold the Dragon Medallion in-hand, something Kuai Liang took notice of.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just wondering," Frost said. "You really want me to hold onto this?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "The medallion is yours now. You have earned it. Use its power wisely."

Frost nodded. "I will. And thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Sub-Zero responded humbly. "I won't be needing it anymore, anyways."

"No, I meant ...for believing in me." Frost clarified.

"Of course," replied Sub-Zero. "It is a teacher's duty to have faith in their students."

He then paused. "I must confess however, with you it's a bit different."

"What do you mean?" Frost asked.

Sub-Zero removed the helmet of his new armor, allowing his protege to see his face.

"Frost, you are like a daughter to me." he admitted. "That is why I will always believe in you."

Frost wasn't sure what to say. She had always known her mentor to be fond of her, that he had always sought to help her, their misunderstanding of a first encounter not withstanding. But this was ...unexpected. But also extremely flattering. As she considered the matter, Frost realized that much as Sub-Zero saw her as a daughter, she had always seen him as something of a father.

As such, Frost settled for the only response appropriate of a daughter. She rushed up to Kuai Liang and hugged him. It lasted only momentarily, but she'd gotten the point across nonetheless.

The two Lin Kuei then went to reunite with the rest of the clan. Sub-Zero's new armor and Frost's wearing the Dragon Medallion quickly grew the attention of the others, who quickly rushed over to welcome them back and ask about what happened.

In the midst of all the discourse, Kuai Liang noticed Cyrax and Sektor observing from the other side of the room. Moving past his fellow Lin Kuei, he approached the two cyborgs.

"So, how'd things go in Outworld?" Cyrax asked.

"Quite well," Sub-Zero answered. "I think it was very productive."

"[Confusion] [Mocking] So is _she _the Grandmaster of your Lin Kuei now?" Sektor asked.

"This armor enhances my abilities much like the medallion," Sub-Zero explained. "I could not wield both at once. The Dragon Medallion is now Frost's to utilize."

"[Irritation] [Pride] It is the symbol of the Lin Kuei's leadership, not some mere trinket." Sektor reminded.

"Then it is all the more fitting that she wear it," Sub-Zero responded. "I believe that one day Frost will succeed me as Grandmaster."

"[Dismissal] She is a child." Sektor argued.

"This 'child' can freeze your tin-plated ass," Frost retorted as she walked over. "Extra chilly now that I have this thing."

"[Dismissal] Such idle threats are exactly why you are unfit to lead." Sektor said coldly.

"Not like you're any better."

Sektor's head spun around to glare at Cyrax after hearing his comment. Frost made an effort to stifle laughter.

"That is enough," Sub-Zero said commandingly. "Sektor, while you are our guest, you will treat my students with respect. Frost, Cyrax, you are expected to reciprocate that respect."

Cyrax didn't respond. He felt no reason to treat Sektor with any respect at all, but he didn't want to dispute Kuai Liang either.

Frost merely acknowledged the command by nodding.

"Moving on then," said Sub-Zero. "With the enhancement of both my and Frost's abilities, the Lin Kuei will most certainly be ready for whatever battle lies ahead."

"You sound so certain that we'll have to fight this battle alone," Cyrax pointed out. "What of our allies?"

"Unfortunately, we are on our own for now," Sub-Zero explained. "Approaching the White Lotus Society would bring us into Raiden's line of sight, and the Special Forces are still allied with him."

"What about Hanzo?" Frost chimed in. She had once considered the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu an enemy, no less dangerous to the Lin Kuei than his prior self, Scorpion. However, Frost had since recognized her error in attacking him and accepted Hanzo as an ally. It had been Sub-Zero who sought to make peace with him in the first place. As such, it struck Frost as odd that her mentor would not go to him for aid.

"Hanzo has not yet seen what Raiden has become," Sub-Zero explained. "I pray he will before it is too late."

"[Confusion] Wait…" said Sektor. "Hanzo...do you mean Hanzo Hasashi?"

"Yeah…" Frost said, already worried about how the cyborg might react.

"[Bafflement] A member of the Shirai Ryu is your _ally_?" Sektor asked. "And not any Shirai Ryu, but the same man who killed your brother?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "Hanzo has changed much. He is no longer the specter of rage known as Scorpion."

"I thought he was bad news once," Frost admitted. "But the guy's not so bad once you get to know him."

"[Distrust] He is still Shirai Ryu." Sektor argued.

"Hanzo has rebirthed the Shirai Ryu as a force to defend Earthrealm," Sub-Zero clarified. "As I have the Lin Kuei."

"[Rage] You...you have made peace with our oldest enemies?!" Sektor shouted. "And you call yourself Grandmaster!"

"Sektor, calm yourself," Sub-Zero pleaded. "The animosity between our clans is over. It died with their prior iterations."

"[Indignant] You mean _my _Lin Kuei." Sektor corrected, before looking over at Cyrax.

"[Query] How can you just accept this?" he asked.

"Because I accept that times have changed, Sektor." Cyrax answered. "I hope one day you will as well."

Sektor clenched his fists. There it was again. That hope. Why did it bother him? He considered the possibility that it was because his own father had never displayed such faith in him. And yet, here were two men with every reason to hate him, and a young woman he had never met...all willing to give him a chance.

As he thought on the matter, Sektor identified what the root of it was.

Compassion.

They were showing him compassion.

What incredible fools they were. They knew his threat and yet allowed him into their midsts. This would certainly spell their doom. And yet… there was something almost… touching about their efforts.

"[Query] Are you certain this new Shirai Ryu is not a threat?" Sektor decided to ask.

"Absolutely." Sub-Zero answered without hesitation.

"[Contemplation] Then…" Sektor began to say. "[Compromise] I suppose they are not of concern. For now." Sektor needed time to regain access to his greater capabilities. Until then, he would bide his time among these traitors until he had gathered enough resources to escape and rebuild _his_ Lin Kuei.

"I hope you're right, Sifu." Frost said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Hanzo," she elaborated. "I hope he'll make the right choice."

As the Lin Kuei adjusted to changing times, the Shirai Ryu were as well. While Kuai Liang saw him as a threat, Hanzo Hasashi felt indebted to Raiden. After all, it was Raiden who managed to save both of them, as well as Jax, from the Netherrealm's corruption.

Hanzo was acutely aware that he had made mistakes. Killing Bi-Han, who as it turned out, had not murdered his family and the original Shirai Ryu. Becoming allies, perhaps even friends, with Bi-Han's brother made his guilt even worse. As did the fact that Bi-Han had been transformed by the Netherrealm like he was.

And then there was his family's true killer. Quan Chi. Hanzo had sought nothing more than vengeance upon the sorcerer the moment he learned that he was the one truly responsible for the deaths of his family and the destruction for his clan. The same single-minded vengeance that drove him when he was the specter known as Scorpion. In his uncontrollable rage, Hanzo killed Quan Chi. His family had been avenged...but others had potentially been doomed. Quan Chi could have been the key to the Forces of Light restoring their now-revenant former comrades. And Hanzo had destroyed that key. He had condemned others to a hellish fate not unlike the one he once knew.

Hanzo now sought nothing more to atone for his sins. He would continue to lead his Shirai Ryu in Earthrealm's defense, determined to bring down any who would cause further suffering.

But for the moment, Hanzo was attempting to gain some peace of mind. In the center of the Shirai Ryu temple, he sat with eyes closed and legs crossed, meditating. It was a fairly regular ritual for Hanzo, something he had begun doing after Shinnok's defeat in order to keep his rage in check. He would not allow it to blind him again. He could never again make such a critical mistake.

Alas, Hanzo's meditation and reflection on his follies would be cut short.

He heard a loud sound. A crack of lightning, and dangerously close. Mere feet away from his position.

Hanzo needn't even open his eyes to know what, or rather who, had just arrived.

"Lord Raiden." He spoke, before standing up and turning to face the unexpected visitor.

"Hanzo Hasashi," Raiden responded. "I have need of the Shirai Ryu."

"How may my clan be of service to you, Lord Raiden?" Hanzo asked.

"I wish to bring an end to the continued conflict in the realms," Raiden explained. "So that Earthrealm might finally know peace."

"And so that there will be no further loss of life," Hanzo assumed. "Like our former allies who fell victim to Shinnok's deviltry...or my family."

Raiden nodded. "Yes."

"I can assure you Lord Raiden, you will have the Shirai Ryu's aid in any capacity you require them." Hanzo promised.

"Thank you, Hanzo Hasashi," Raiden said gratefully, before pausing to consider his next words. "Has Sub-Zero attempted to contact you?"

"No," Hanzo answered. "I have heard nothing from him since the Lin Kuei's disappearance."

"I see," was all Raiden said at first. "I am doubtful we will require his aid. I have other allies at my disposal."

"The Special Forces?" Hanzo assumed.

Raiden was silent for a moment. "Among others."

"I see…" Hanzo responded with a hint of uncertainty.

"You will learn all you need to know in time," Raiden promised. "I must depart. There is much work to be done."

"I wish you luck, Lord Raiden." Said Hanzo, giving a traditional bow of respect.

Raiden merely nodded, before calling down another bolt of lightning. And like that, he was gone.

"Do you really trust him?"

Hanzo turned around to see a woman with short blonde hair donned in traditional black and yellow Shirai Ryu garb.

His second-in-command, Peron.

"Of course I trust him," Hanzo said, his tone conveying surprise that she would even ask. "Raiden is the one who saved me from my fate as a slave of the Netherrealm."

"Yes, you've told me all that," Peron acknowledged. "But you can't deny that he's been different lately."

"He grows weary of these threats to Earthrealm," Hanzo explained. "Frankly after dealing with monsters like Shinnok and Shao Kahn for centuries, I can't say I blame him."

"I suppose, but-"

"If only I had not let my anger continue to drive me…" Hanzo said before Peron could finish, sitting himself on a nearby bench. "Perhaps Raiden could've found a way to save the others, as he did me."

Peron sighed, before sitting down next to Hanzo. "You can't keep beating yourself up over that," she insisted. "Quan Chi was a monster, you've made as much explicitly clear to me."

"And yet my guilt still hangs over me," Hanzo said solemnly. "I put my personal revenge before the potential salvation of others."

"You avenged your family," Peron reminded. "_And_ the original Shirai Ryu." she then sighed. "If only I could've done the same…"

Hanzo looked at her. "Yes...your husband," he recalled. "Taken during Shao Kahn's invasion."

Peron nodded slowly. "Monsters like that take good people away from us…."

"And sometimes good people can be saved," Hanzo reminded her, before looking down. "And we fail them all the same."

"Look," Peron said, grabbing Hanzo by the shoulder and turning him in her direction. "I know you. You don't give up, you don't stop fighting. That's why you rebuilt the Shirai Ryu and that's why you agreed to let me, and Takeda, and everyone else here help you. I know you miss your family, Hanzo. I miss mine to. But this clan is our new family."

"Then…." Hanzo said, looking up at her. "I hope I will have my new family's support."

Peron nodded. "Always. Just promise me something."

"What is it?" Hanzo asked.

"If...if my worries are right, and Raiden has changed somehow...maybe even lost his way," Peron said carefully. "Promise me you won't lead the Shirai Ryu into the fires of oblivion following him."

"Peron, I have complete faith in Raiden," Hanzo responded. "And the way of the Shirai Ryu is to fight to the end, not to retreat."

Peron sighed. "Alright…." she said, before getting up. "If you're sure."

"By the way, have you heard from Takeda?" Hanzo asked.

"He's still with the Special Forces," Peron informed him, as she began walking away. "Don't worry, I'm sure that fiance of his is will keep him safe. Takeda picked the right woman if you ask me."

Hanzo chuckled. "Yes, Jacquiline seems perfect for him indeed. I look forward to getting to know my top student's future wife better."

Peron pretended to scoff. "I thought _I_ was your top student."

"You are no mere student, Peron," Hanzo reminded her. "Not anymore."

Peron smiled. "I know. Speaking of which, I have to get back to my group of trainees. I'll let you get back to your meditation."

Hanzo returned the smile, albeit briefly. "Thank you, Peron."

Peron bowed, before leaving.

She walked to another part of the temple, where a group of Shirai Ryu trainees were sparring. One was particularly notable. He wore a primarily black garb, and strangest of all ...a mask, in the shape of a duck's bill.

The other students evidently found it odd as well. Exactly as this warrior had intended. He used their confusion to control the battle. Every mocking "quack" sound was repaid with a swift knockdown, his movements incredibly fluid.

Fitting, given his powers, and his codename.

"Aqua, I see you're still wearing that silly thing." Peron observed.

Aqua turned to her and bowed. "I like seeing my opponents underestimate me. It puts the battle in my hands."

"You look ridiculous." she pointed out.

"But I am no less capable." Aqua argued.

"Fair point." Peron admitted.

"So…" Aqua paused. "How is the Grandmaster?"

"Still meditating, last I checked," Peron explained. "Raiden stopped by. Apparently something's brewing and he needs the Shirai Ryu's help."

"I see…" Aqua said, having little experience with the Thunder God. "Is the fate of the realms in jeopardy again?"

"Hopefully nothing so grandiose," Peron answered. "Though frankly, I'm not sure. He was rather vague."

"Do you trust him?" Aqua asked.

"Hanzo trusts him with his life," was Peron's response. "He is the 'Protector of Earthrealm' after all."

"Do _you _trust him?" Aqua asked again.

"I...I'm not sure." Peron admitted.

"Well, I have been part of the Shirai Ryu long enough to have faith in our Grandmaster's judgement," Aqua said confidently. "Still…I worry."

"So do I, Aqua," Peron agreed. "So do I."


	7. Chapter 6: Hope For Survival

In all his years as a member of the Black Dragon clan. In all the ridiculous stories he'd heard from Kano when his leader attempted conversation. Of all the strange sights he had seen during his visit to Outworld, Jarek had never heard anything so unbelievable to him as what had just come from the mouth of the Red Dragon leader himself, Daegon.

"Our WHAT?" He shouted after minutes of silence. "P-... P-..." The repeated syllables fell flat on the floor, "Partnership?"

"Yes, Jarek, that is correct," Daegon confirmed.

Tasia interjected, equally disbelieving, "You want our _help?_"

Daegon nodded. "These are desperate times. Surely you must realize that. Raiden will stop at nothing to see both our clans wiped out. Not to mention, of course, the Special Forces."

"Is not our clan being 'wiped out' exactly what you desire?" Tremor asked.

"Eliminating the Black Dragon was Mavado's directive," Daegon explained. "And even before him, dealing with your offshoot has never been the Red Dragon's primary objective."

"What, so you're saying we weren't worth your time til' Lightning Rod started working overtime to get rid of both of us?" No Face asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Daegon said honestly. "While Mavado organized the Red Dragon's efforts in dealing with you, I myself have long gone after...other pursuits. Pursuits now jeopardized by Raiden and the Special Forces."

"Alright asshole," Jarek replied rudely. "So why the hell would we even _want _to help you?"

"Is preventing mutually assured destruction not motivation enough?" Daegon asked in return.

"The Black Dragon will live on," Jarek said firmly. "Worry about yourself."

Daegon chuckled. "You truly believe that?"

Jarek's gaze did not falter. Cold mechanical eyes betraying not even the slightest hint of doubt.

Daegon scoffed. "Fine, I'll humor you for the moment. You say the Black Dragon will survive, but for how much longer? Frankly, you do a rather poor job of hiding yourselves. Your own leader was foolish enough to get himself captured in an attempt to further some petty rivalry."

"Yeah, we don't need you to tell us that Kano's a dumbass," Tasia retorted, "We kinda figured that out on our own."

"But evidently too late to prevent your current circumstance, and certainly not enough to be strong enough to fight off some actors and a child," Daegon pointed out with a spiteful grin. "Look, if you require proof of my sincerity, consider the fact that I have appeared to you in person and might I add, in one of the Red Dragon's American bases, which the Special Forces have recently developed a knack for _finding_."

"So…you're serious about this 'partnership'..." Jarek discerned.

Daegon nodded.

"Wow, the leader of the Red Dragon, risking his neck to bring _us _along," No Face said in bewilderment. "You guys sure I'm not hallucinating again?"

"Want me to pinch you?" Tasia offered.

"Will it involve your swords?" No Face asked back.

"Maybe…" Tasia responded with a facade of meekness in her voice.

"Then no," No Face decided.

Daegon made a throat clearing sound. "If you're done… I would appreciate an answer to my offer."

The Black Dragons all looked at one another, contemplating the decision. Could they really trust Daegon? Well, that wasn't quite the question. They knew they couldn't trust him. But in spite of that knowledge, it was a tempting offer. They were certainly well aware of the Black Dragon clan's circumstance, and it sounded like the Red Dragon was suffering similarly. It seemed logical. Join together ...or be destroyed.

Tasia gave Jarek an approving nod. The decision had been made. The defacto Black Dragon leader approached Daegon.

"Do we have a deal?" Daegon asked, extending his hand.

Jarek took Daegon's hand and shook it.

"Fine."

"Excellent," responded Daegon. "You there," he said to one of his soldiers. "Contact home base, tell them we require a portal."

"Yes sir!" replied the Red Dragon, before leaving the room.

"Actually, we have some business to take care of first." Jarek clarified.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Daegon asked.

"Some associates we need to get into contact with." Tasia explained.

"Ah, understandable." Daegon responded. "Best to consolidate our assets before the real work begins."

For one Black Dragon in particular, it felt like the real work had already begun.

Her name was Virgo, the Black Dragon's communications specialist. She had the appearance of a well-built black woman somewhere in her early 20s, notably distinguished by multiple piercings, particularly on her ears and lower lip, as well as a scar over one eye, the origins of which she'd be hard pressed to clarify to anyone, hardly being the social type in general.

For the past year, she had been primarily dedicating herself to trying to keep the Black Dragon properly hidden from those seeking their destruction, the Special Forces in particular. This task had become increasingly difficult, most especially with Kano now imprisoned.

Kano. Her father.

It wasn't a long story. Kano had deemed the identity of her other parent irrelevant, and that was all Virgo had needed.

Besides, her mind was currently firmly focused on the present. Hours ago, she had lost contact with the Black Dragon's current leaders, Jarek and Tasia, as well as their entourage. She was well aware that it was possible the Special Forces had found them again, essentially undoing all her hard work. There was also the possibility that the senior Black Dragons had done something stupid and given away their position. Whatever the case, Virgo saw fit to find them. Or at the very least, confirm their deaths or capture.

Virgo was one of the most dedicated of her father's agents, difficult as it was to imagine that _anyone _could ever be devoutly loyal to Kano of all people. She served as his eyes and ears, as well as operating in field missions when the moment presented itself. What she kept hidden from even Kano, despite suspicions that he already knew, was that she viewed herself as heir apparent to the Black Dragon in the event of his death.

Subsequently, Kano was not dead, as eventual as that outcome seemed. Alas, he had been captured. If Virgo had to guess, he'd probably shared _just enough _information on the Black Dragon's operations to avoid recieving the death penalty. Or the Special Forces were just soft, or trying to prove a point, keeping him alive as a symbol of their moral superiority.

Whatever the case, the Black Dragon was currently in the care of Kano's former lieutenants. Virgo understood the pecking order. They were the most likely to take command. Still, if they were indeed out of the picture, the opportunity to properly assume her desired role had at long last presented itself. At least, the opportunity to serve as leader temporarily until Kano inevitably returned. It would certainly be an easier ascension than organizing their deaths, whatever the length of her tenure was. Tremor in particular would be difficult to kill.

Quite suddenly, Virgo's work and train of thought was interrupted when a portal opened just behind her. She spun around in her chair to get a good look at it. The energy of it was reddish in color, and it swirled idly until human silhouettes began to emerge from it.

Once they were out of the portal, Virgo was able to properly recognize Jarek and Tasia.

She immediately crossed her arms. "Mind explaining to me where you've been and how you managed to pull off that little magic trick?"

Jarek chuckled. "You just get straight to the point, don'tcha kid?"

"Better than wasting time with idle conversation." Virgo retorted.

Jarek decided against mentioning how much that sentence reminded him of a certain cybernetically augmented Red Dragon. "What, no 'Hi Uncle Jarek'?"

"Answer my questions." she replied plainly.

"We had a run in with the SF, the Cages, Raiden, and some dumbass with balls on his clothes." Tasia explained.

"And I take it you managed to escape." Virgo surmised.

"Barely." Jarek admitted.

"We've entered a mutual 'partnership' to make sure the clan survives." Tasia elaborated.

Virgo raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"The Red Dragon." Tasia said.

Virgo blinked.

"W-What?!" Her eyes immediately narrowed. "Who's idea was this?"

"Daegon's." Jarek and Tasia responded in unison.

"The leader of the Red Dragon himself came to you two… and proposed an alliance?" Virgo asked, blatantly dumbfounded.

"That's the gist of it." Tasia confirmed.

"And what possessed you to think this was in any way a good idea?" Virgo then inquired.

"Look kid, I got electrocuted by Raiden himself today," Jarek responded, clearly irritated. "Unless you wanna know what _that_ feels like, we're doing this."

"So he gave you some kind of spiel about joining together or both clans being taken out." Virgo surmised.

"You can't say he doesn't have a point." Tasia argued.

Virgo glared at them for a moment, before standing up. "Fine."

Without another word to either of her superiors, she entered the portal which had remained open since their survival. At the very least, Virgo was interested in assessing the situation personally. Privately, she took satisfaction in being deemed important enough to bring into the fold on this one. Though they outranked her, Jarek and Tasia knew better to leave her in the dark, else she discovered their plans the long way and found a means to get that information to Kano, who would undoubtedly never allow such a decision. Daegon was very high on the list of people Kano didn't trust.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." said Jarek.

Tasia shook her head, before entering the portal herself, Jarek following as it closed behind them.

Virgo's efforts to keep the Black Dragon hidden were in stark contrast to two _other _members of the clan.

An anarchist and a thrill-seeker, Kira and Kobra were hardly the types to remain quiet for very long.

Kira understood the importance of not attracting _too much_ attention to themselves, Jarek, Tasia, and _especially _Virgo stressing as much frequently to herself and Kobra. Alas, she couldn't resist the opportunity for some mayhem. So when Kobra got into a heated argument about whether or not Cobra Kai should've won in _The Karate Kid, _which devolved into a bar fight, which became a shootout once the police became involved, she was more than happy to join in.

By now there was barely anything left of the bar. Kobra's pyrokinetic abilities had a habit of starting fires when he fought in confined spaces. But there was still enough left of the walls to serve as cover from the oncoming gunfire.

"You've really stepped in it this time, Kobra!" Kira shouted before standing up and gunning down several cops with a rifle she'd stolen from some poor sap who'd ended up on the wrong end of her trademark "Dragon Teeth" knives when an arms deal ended up going only _slightly_ better than this situation.

"Admit it, you're loving this!" Kobra replied, before shooting a fireball straight through a thug who charged at them with a crowbar.

"Ok fiiiinnneeee, _maybe_ I am." Kira admitted, sarcastically rolling her eyes as she ducked beneath the remains of a wall to avoid a spray of bullets.

"Gotta admit, didn't think it'd get _this _crazy." Kobra said just before flame-kicking an oncoming street thug from the bar fight right in the face, the poor goon screaming as the fire burned away his flesh.

"This is you and me we're talking about," Kira pointed out. "A regular old couple of hellraisers."

"I'll say…."

As Kira was focusing on aiming a shot at a particularly pesky cop, she recognized the voice.

Even without invoking the use of his geokinetic powers, Tremor certainly carried presence. He had suddenly appeared from a swirling red portal, No Face in toe.

"So this seems like a fun mess," the demolitions expert chimed in. "Can we play too?"

"We don't have time," Tremor insisted. "Kira, Kobra, come with us if you want to live."

"I got that reference." Kobra blurted out, resulting in a glare from Tremor.

"What's going down?" Kira asked.

"We have entered an alliance with the Red Dragon," Tremor told her, resulting in shocked expressions from both of the self-proclaimed hellraisers. "We can explain more back at base. For now, it's time to go."

Suddenly, a bullet hit Tremor's shoulder. It chipped his rocky skin, but did no real damage. Without even sparing a glance at the cop who'd fired at him, Tremor opened a crevice in the Earth beneath his feet, the man helplessly falling into it, before a wet squishing and grinding noise can be heard as the hole resealed, crushing the man.

"Alright Kobra, you heard Rushmore." Said Kira, running into the portal with Kobra following soon after. Tremor followed suit while No Face unleashed a burst of flames to create distance between the Black Dragons and any possible attackers, before backing into the portal, which closed the moment he was gone.

Really, it might seem obvious that agents of chaos like the Black Dragon or would-be world conquerors like the Red Dragon would be fearful of Raiden and what he might do in his increasingly extreme efforts to protect Earthrealm.

It might seem much less obvious that his closest allies would be just as fearful.

Such was the case of the White Lotus Society.

Where once, the order was Raiden's foremost ally in the defense of Earthrealm, a group which heroes like Liu Kang and Kung Lao had been a part of….

When the White Lotus saw what Raiden had become, they could only be disgusted.

The White Lotus had abandoned Raiden, seeing his corrupted form for what it was. Even his closest friends, the Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho and the Wind God Fujin, had turned their backs on him.

However, the White Lotus could never turn their backs on Earthrealm. It was their duty to protect and defend it, a duty none among them would abandon.

Even with his greatest students gone, who had been like sons to him, Bo' Rai Cho in particular refused to abandon his duty to Earthrealm. He would continue to train warriors, warriors who would continue the fight that Liu Kang, Kung Lao, And so many others had started. The fight for peace.

To some, it might seem astonishing how unwavering the old master was. Even being nearly killed by Shinnok himself had done little to shake Bo' Rai Cho.

And it was his latest student, Kai, who was witnessing that determination firsthand.

Although many would dismiss Bo' Rai Cho due to his girth, he was no less a formidable fighter than his more athletic trainees. Kai had already figured this out for himself, but still couldn't help but be somewhat surprised by his teacher's speed and the power he carried with his blows. Even still, the young Shaolin was determined to do the best he could to keep up, always wanting to be ready for whatever battle might be ahead.

Kai managed to parry several of Bo' Rai Cho's swift hits, although the Shaolin master was easily able to block his own attempts at attacking. In an attempt to gain the upper hand, Kai leaped back, creating distance between himself and Bo' Rai Cho. Both his fists then burst into flame, and he went in for a punch.

Surprisingly, Bo' Rai Cho was able to halt the punch with a mere open palm.

"You have mastered the ability to harness your chi into flame," Bo' Rai Cho complimented. "But do not presume this to be enough to grant you victory in battle."

To demonstrate, Bo' Rai Cho clenched his hand around Kai's fist, using it to pull him forward and then knocking him down with an elbow to the back.

Bo' Rai Cho chuckled. "You still have much to learn, young one."

Kai smirked at that. He then sprung into a handstand and kicked the old master in the face, knocking him back, before performing a backflip and landing on his feet.

"Ta-da!" Kai said, bowing like a showman.

Bo' Rai Cho couldn't help but laugh. "Like I said, much to learn, but that does not mean that you have not learned much already. You have a rather unorthodox fighting style. Use that to your advantage, Kai. You never know when it might come in handy."

Kai performed a traditional Shaolin bow of respect, Bo' Rai Cho returning the gesture.

"Thank you, Master Bo' Rai Cho," Kai said graciously. "I am grateful for everything you've taught me," he then cracked a smile. "Course, that doesn't mean I didn't come up with a few moves of my own."

Bo' Rai Cho smiled back. "It is good to learn, but a good warrior always knows how to improvise."

"Hey guys!" called out a voice, drawing the attention of both student and master.

The source of the voice was Kung Jin, visiting the Wu Shi Academy as he was currently off-duty from the Special Forces.

"Ah, Kung Jin, it is good to see you, my young pupil." Said Bo' Rai Cho, taking his staff and using it like a cane as he approached Jin.

Kai merely waved, before following his mentor.

Jin waved in return. As he drew closer, Bo' Rai Cho pulled Jin into a well-meaning but nearly crushing hug.

"G-Good to see you too, master Bo' Rai Cho." Kung Jin managed to choke out before his mentor released him.

Kai couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad my pain amuses you," Jin said jokingly. "And for the record, I'm glad to see you too."

"Oh really, why's that?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow but maintaining a smile. He seemed to have some inkling as to the possible answer.

Kung Jin noticeably took a moment to respond, before his expression changed from befuddlement to a sly grin.

"Well, because you're the only one around here who can keep up with me!" Jin elaborated, lightly bumping Kai on the arm.

"I'm also the only one here who can beat you." Kai reminded.

"Last I checked, we were tied." Jin recalled.

"I can fix that." Kai retorted.

Both Shaolin felt a gust of wind blowing past them. The wind was forceful enough to cause Kung Jin's ponytail to start moving about as if it had a mind of its own. Jin, Kai, and Bo' Rai Cho all looked in the direction the wind was coming from, already suspecting the source of the sudden gust.

As expected, it was none other than the God of Wind, Fujin, descending down to meet the three Shaolin, utilizing his divine power over wind to propel himself through the air much like his fellow god Raiden's capacity for flight.

"Greetings, young warriors," he said as his glowing white eyes looked upon Kai and Jin, before turning to the Shaolin master. "And to you, master Bo' Rai Cho."

Bo' Rai Cho nodded. "It is good to see you, Fujin my old friend."

"Aye," Fujin responded. "Apologies for my absence. I had to return to the Temple of Elements to pay respects to….some old friends."

"Your fellow Gods," Bo' Rai Cho surmised, recalling that they had fallen during Shinnok's initial attack on Earthrealm and the Jinsei. "I am sorry for their loss…."

"You needn't apologize, Bo' Rai Cho," Fujin insisted. "Their killer has already faced justice. Besides, it is not the past which concerns me..."

"Raiden…" Bo' Rai Cho said knowingly.

"I fear what he has become," Fujin said, his eyes locked on the sky above as if he were looking to the heavens for answers. "What worries me even more so is that many of our allies, our friends, do not see it."

"Perhaps they do not wish to see it," Bo' Rai Cho theorized. "Especially not after so many of our other friends have been lost to the darkness."

"Wait," interjected Kung Jin. "Master, you don't really think ...Lao and the others, you don't really think they're 'lost', do you?"

"Shinnok's evil is strong," Bo' Rai Cho pointed out. "Fujin and I have both witnessed it firsthand."

The old master then looked down, ruminating on the question for a moment. "But, we must never give up on hope. It is only then that evil will truly win."

"Raiden believed that interrogating Quan Chi for the secret workings of his dark sorcery was the way to free your cousin and all those damned souls from their curse," Fujin explained. "It is my belief however that there is always another way."

The Wind God moved his gaze from the two Shaolin trainees to the wilderness surrounding the Wu Shi Academy. "Even though I saw Shinnok defeat them, I can still feel my brothers...somewhere. I believe that no one is ever truly lost."

"Not even Liu Kang?" Kai asked.

Fujin nodded.

"Not even Lao? Or Raiden?" Kung Jin then asked immediately after.

"The only part of Raiden that has been lost is his sense of restraint," Fujin posited. "And what is lost may always be found."

"I hope you're right." Was all Jin said before walking off.

"It would seem Kung Jin's varying ties of loyalty are troubling him," Bo' Rai Cho mused. "Like Raiden, he forgets that we are all in truth on the same side."

"It was the White Lotus's decision to excise Raiden," Fujin pointed out. "And the Special Forces' decision to continue to enlist his aid. Kung Jin's worry is understandable."

"I'll go talk to him," Kai offered. "Make sure he's doing ok."

Both Shaolin master and Wind God nodded their approval, and seconds after Kai walked off in the direction Jin had gone.

Kai walked throughout the academy for a few minutes before finding Kung Jin where he usually went when he had a lot on his mind: The modest shrines the Shaolin has built to honor Liu Kang and Kung Lao after their deaths. Kung Jin sat on his knees in front of the two life-size statues of the two monks that had been built in their memory. Behind them were four torches, each representing the respective accomplishments of the two warriors. Two for Liu Kang's victories over Goro and Shao Kahn, and two for Kung Lao's successes in defeating both Kintaro and the short-lived "Deadly Alliance" of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

Kung Jin honoring his family was no surprise to Kai. He had grown accustomed to finding him here thinking and meditating. Even still, it made him uneasy to see Jin distressed.

"You know, I miss them too," Kai elected to say. "Before I left the White Lotus for a few years, Liu Kang helped train me." Kai's right hand burst into flame. "He taught me how to do this."

Jin sighed, opening his eyes. "Yeah, they were both always really supportive," he winced. "They were some of the only people in my family who ... who accepted me."

Kai placed a hand on Jin's shoulder, much to his surprise.

"You're not alone, Jin," Kai reminded. "You've got people looking out for you. I like to think of myself as one of them."

"T-Thanks Kai, really, it helps having someone like you around," Jin responded with a slight crack in his voice. "You're a good guy."

Kai smiled. "Any time, man."

Jin stood up, his gaze still fixed on the statues. "Sometimes I don't know if I'll ever see them again, or if I'll always be fighting those monsters they've become."

"Master Bo' Rai Cho taught me that a Shaolin's Will is their strongest weapon," Kai responded. "I'm certain that your cousins are still in there. They might just need some help coming back out."

Jin finally turned to face Kai. "I hope you're right."

"I like to think that the same principle applies to Raiden." Kai added.

"He's the hardest part of all this," Jin said regretfully. "Raiden's the one who brought me back to the Shaolin. He apologized to me for what happened to Lao, and introduced me to Cassie and Jacqui and Takeda— my friends."

"And now he's not acting like himself and it feels like the world's gone topsy-turvy." Kai said, already discerning what Jin was thinking.

"Yeah," Jin agreed. "And I can't bring it up to my friends because as far as the SF is concerned, nothing's wrong."

"Maybe they do see what's going on," Kai suggested. "But they feel like they need him to keep Earthrealm safe."

"Maybe," Jin acknowledged. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"My advice?" Kai asked rhetorically. "Follow your gut. Stick with what you believe. If the others won't listen to you, maybe they're not your friends."

Jin sneered a little. It was almost ironic, the formerly most antisocial of the four now offended to have their friendship called into question.

"I _know _they'll listen to me." Jin said confidently.

"Good," Kai responded, genuinely glad to hear that Jin's friends were faithful. "Then talk to them."

By seemingly pure coincidence, just after Kai finished speaking, a small beeping sound could be heard, emanating from the earpiece the Special Forces had provided to Kung Jin as a means of long-range communication.

"Funny the way the world works sometimes," Jin mused. "I gotta take this."

Kai pretended to zip his mouth closed in response.

Jin responded to this with a simple "Heh." before clicking a button on his earpiece.

"Go ahead." he said aloud.

"This is General Blade," Sonya's voice said over the earpiece. "We need you to come in."

"Trouble?" Jin asked.

"Thankfully not yet," Sonya responded with a tone of relief noticeably distinct from her usual commanding voice. "But with our line of work, who knows. Just better to have everyone accounted for."

"I understand," Jin acknowledged. "I'll start heading to base right away."

"Understood," Sonya replied. Muffled discourse could be heard afterward, probably Johnny or Cassie. "Thank you, Jin." she said after it stopped, the courtesy likely a suggestion of one of the aforementioned two.

After that, Jin heard the sound of the communication line being cut off.

"Sounds like I gotta get back to work," he told Kai.

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "I get it, defending Earthrealm stops for nobody."

"I'll say," Jin agreed. "And ...thanks for the talk. I needed it."

"Anytime," Kai assured. "Now you get going."

Jin jokingly saluted. "Yes sir!" After that, he began to head off.

Meanwhile, Bo' Rai Cho and Fujin had been observing the two young Shaolin from afar, until their attention was drawn by the arrival of another Shaolin master who occasionally oversaw Jin and Kai's training alongside Bo' Rai Cho.

And one who was recognized instantly.

"Ah, Shujinko my old pupil, it is good to see you!" Bo' Rai Cho exclaimed with a warmth not unlike that of a grandfather.

"Greetings, Master Bo' Rai Cho." Shujinko responded.

"You have been gone for some time," Fujin observed. "Is everything well?"

"Yes Fujin, I am quite alright," Shujinko assured. "Merely attending to my duties."

"Ah yes," Fujin recalled. "Your quest."

Shujinko nodded.

"Does Raiden still aid you?" Fujin asked.

"I trust him to safeguard the artifacts," Shujinko responded, choosing his words with care. "Nothing more."

"You are certain he will not attempt to use their power for his own ends?" Fujin then asked.

"Have faith, my friend," Bo' Rai Cho interjected. "Raiden is not as far gone as he seems."

"My guide would agree with you, Master Bo' Rai Cho," Shujinko affirmed. "He says that Raiden's judgement is not so clouded that would lose understanding of the potential danger of the artifacts' power."

"Very well then," Fujin decided. "Where will your quest take you next?"

"There is only one more artifact needing to be found," Shujinko explained. "To collect it, I must travel to Outworld. Specifically, that which remains of Edenia."

"Tread carefully, my friend," Fujin advised. "Outworld is a dangerous and tumultuous domain, even for one who has braved Chaosrealm and the Netherrealm."

"I appreciate your concern Fujin," Shujinko acknowledged. "But I can take care of myself."

"You have certainly learned much in the ways of combat since you were my student," Bo' Rai Cho complimented. "But do not let arrogance take you."

"I assure you, I will not," Shujinko responded. "But I have visited Outworld once. It is a dangerous place, yes, but not one unfamiliar to me."

"Outworld has changed much since you last ventured there." Fujin pointed out.

"I do not fear Kotal Kahn," Shujinko said firmly. "He is not half the tyrant Shao Kahn once was, both for better and worse. And Raiden's deception involving the Blood Code daggers should reduce any knowledge of the artifacts I seek to mere legend, at least in Outworld."

"It was a clever ploy," Fujin admitted. "One that drew attention away from the artifacts and toward those accursed daggers."

"I have witnessed their power firsthand, Fujin," Shujinko reminded. "Thankfully, the daggers are no longer our concern. Even still, what Havik and Reiko were able to accomplish with them is nothing compared to what the artifacts are capable of."

"That much is true," Fujin admitted. "Then I wish you luck Shujinko, and make haste."

"I will, thank you Fujin," Shujinko said before turning to leave. He then stopped himself, adding "Thank you both." before continuing.

"I fear something is brewing." Fujin said to his ally.

"Worry not, my friend," Bo' Rai Cho responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If we persevere, continue to fight for life and justice, and always hold faith in our friends, even the most misguided among them…."

Bo' Rai Cho paused, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We will survive."


	8. Chapter 7: Internal Conflict

Kotal Kahn was infuriated. The return of Mileena would surely reignite the civil war. And that would complicate matters greatly. Since Mileena's "death", Tanya had rallied many of the Edenians against his rule, either through protest or outright rebellion. The presence of Nitara among the rebels only confirmed reports he had already received of discontent from the vampires. The Tarkatans seemed to remain complacent in order to preserve themselves, whatever that was worth. The Centaurs' loyalty seemed unlikely to waver, at the very least.

There remained however, one variable which could not be predicted.

The Shokan….

As Kotal contemplated the future of his rule, a warrior of the Shokan approached the royal palace. The warrior had dark brown skin, wore red garb, and had a moderately sized beard of black hair.

After being allowed passage by the guards, he walked into the throne room and knelt before Queen Sheeva herself.

"My Queen, I bring news from mainland Outworld."

"You may rise, Zenkaro." Sheeva informed him.

Zenkaro stood.

"Now, inform me of this news you speak of." Sheeva instructed.

"Kotal Kahn and his enforcers came under attack in Tarkata." Zenkaro explained.

Sheeva raised an eyebrow "Uprising?" She inquired.

"No, it was an attack by the rebellion," Zenkaro clarified. "Edenians and a vampire."

"Is he dead?" Sheeva asked.

"No…" Zenkaro admitted, causing Sheeva to clench her upper left fist.

"But neither is Mileena." Zenkaro added.

That certainly got Sheeva's attention. "You are certain?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Zenkaro confirmed. "Mileena yet lives."

"Then hopefully she will succeed in taking the throne from that Osh-Tekk barbarian," Sheeva decided. "Unfortunately, our official stance will have to be one of support towards Kotal Kahn. We cannot afford to get involved with the war again."

"Of course, my queen." Zenkaro affirmed.

"You are dismissed, Zenkaro." Sheeva informed him.

With a brief bow, Zenkaro turned and left.

However, this did not leave Sheeva and her guards as the only ones in the throne room.

Another Shokan stood in the shadows, illuminated only by his piercing red eyes and the golden sheen of his gauntlets and anklets. His top pair of arms were crossed, while the lower arms remained idly by his side.

"I do not understand why you would wait for some half-breed to kill the man who disgraced our people."

"I believe Mileena would be a better ruler." Sheeva explained plainly.

The Shokan stepped into the light. His skin was an even darker shade of brown than Zenkaro's.

"The Shokan have suffered enough of being ruled." He argued.

"It favored us under Shao Kahn." Sheeva reminded.

"For a time." Was his only concede.

"Besides, if we strike against Kotal Kahn, he could decimate us as he did before," Sheeva countered. "Perhaps worse."

He scoffed. "That line of thinking is why you are a coward, Sheeva."

"Watch your tongue, Duroc," Sheeva warned. "Although you are of royal blood, I am the rightful queen of the Shokan. I earned my title!"

"Of that, I will pose no argument." Duroc said in a noticeably more respectful tone.

"Besides," Sheeva continued. "You were not there when Kotal Kahn called upon his Earthrealm allies to desecrate the Shokan armies and then personally destroyed all remaining resistance. I was."

"But he did not murder _your _father," Duroc reminded. "Nor cripple _your _brother."

"As devastating as King Gorback's fate was, I will not plunge our people into war to appease your personal vendetta." Sheeva told him sternly.

"Then you have forgotten that war is the Shokan way." Duroc argued.

"No," Sheeva refuted. "I remembered that war has its price."

Duroc rightfully assumed that she was referring to Kintaro. Much as he disagreed with Sheeva on matters of policy, he was not insensitive enough to ignore her loss.

Sheeva sensed the opportunity for a change of subject, and seized it. "By the way, have you seen Goro?"

"You know he isn't fond of being seen in public," Duroc reminded her. "Not after what happened to him."

"I know," Sheeva confirmed. "But lately he's been scarcer than usual."

Duroc shrugged all four shoulders. "Not even I know where he is."

"Duroc, I am well aware we have our differences," Sheeva admitted. "But if you hear anything from him, let me know. Please."

"I shall." Duroc agreed.

Unbeknownst to him, Goro was not the only one looking to maintain discretion in this troubling time.

Halfway across the continent, Karbrac stood with a small council of other Tarkatans. Those he could trust to temper his decisions, so that he could be certain that he did not damn his people in blind rage or a crippling bout of fear.

Of course, this often meant having to calm the rage of those who were fortunate enough to allow emotion to factor into their decisions.

"How can you say this changes nothing? Mileena is alive! The Edenians can hurt Kotal! Surely they have the means to protect our people!" The most vocal of his critics was truly an oddity among the Tarkatans, who were themselves seen as mutants and outcasts.

Nania was but a child when Baraka had been entrusted with caring for her, the late general having protected the child and later raising her as his own, in spite of her nature of being half-Naknadan. Among the Tarkatans she was rather unique, blue skinned and with a humanoid mouth as opposed to the Tarkatans' maw of fangs. Her teeth were still rather sharp, even if it wasn't apparent. She also had the six arms typical of a Naknadan, albeit with the Tarkatans' infamous arm blades able to come out of each one. However, none among the Tarkatans judged her for her differences. They were all seen as different after all, and had grown accustomed to her presence since Baraka brought her in as a child. And she had _still_ been a child when Kotal had him murdered. She was even now among the youngest of the Tarkatans. Karbrac understood her desire for revenge, and even shared it.

But this was not about revenge. It was about Tarkata.

"Yes, they wounded Emperor Kotal. And yet he still breathes, leading an army magnitudes greater than them, and more importantly, greater than us." Karbrac ran a scarred and weathered hand over tired eyes, not for the first time wishing Baraka was still there to lead them. "If we defy Emperor Kotal, then he will kill every last Tarkatan until he is sure in his power."

The answer satisfied no one, but where others were content to stew with their anger and discontent quietly, Nania was as loud and prideful as her father.

"The only reason that Osh-Tekk still lives is because of his arcane magics of Chaosrealm and Vaeternus," Nania disputed. "Empress Mileena's lover was but _moments _away from ending the blight he brings upon us all!"

"The same magic that granted him victory over the King and Prince of the Shokan," Karbrac pointed out, before sighing and deciding to try and reason with her instead. "Nania, please, I understand your anger."

"Then why do you do nothing, Karbrac?" Nania asked spitefully.

"If you must know, there is nothing I would like more than to gut Kotal Kahn myself, rend the flesh from his bones, and then then drive my stolen blade through the spineless mercenary that Kotal gave it to," Karbac explained. "But if we were to act against his will now, we would not be exacting retribution. We would be inviting death. He did not trust us when he came to Tarkata but days ago, he had his armies ready in the event we revolted. He may never trust us."

"Why do you _want _his trust?" Nania barked.

"I don't," Karbrac clarified. "I want Kotal Kahn to let Tarkata live. And to do that, we require him to believe we are subservient for a time. Let Mileena fight her war. Even if she fails to kill him, someone else will succeed. No emperor is immortal. Shao Kahn taught us that."

"And how long did it take before _Shao _Kahn was finally gone?" argued Nania.

Her disdain for the prior emperor of Outworld caused murmurs among the crowd. The Tarkatans had long been a people loyal to Shao Kahn. A genuine one, rather than the paralyzing fear that held their allegiance to Kotal Kahn.

"As long until a power matched his own," Karbrac answered. "And as it stands, no such power exists in Outworld. Not yet."

"That power _does _exist," Nania refuted. "Empress Mileena."

"She has already been slain by him once," Karbrac countered. "Kotal Kahn has bested her, the Shokan, Reiko…Baraka..."

"How dare you!" Nania shouted. "You will not desecrate the name of my father by likening him to just another one of Kotal's slain enemies!"

"Nania-" began Karbrac.

"And you call yourself his _successor_." she continued, her words seethed with contempt.

"I _am _his successor!" Karbrac roared. "Chosen to lead our people by your father! _He_ trusted me with this position! And I will honor his wishes, whether I _want _to lead or not!"

"If leadership isn't your desire, Karbrac, then by all means, step down." Nania offered.

"Would you like to know _why _you were not Baraka's heir apparent, Nania?" Karbac asked.

She remained silent, looking at him curiously.

"Baraka chose me over you in order to _protect_ you, Nania," Karbrac explained. "Nothing terrified him more than the thought of losing you. His care rose even above his loyalty to Empress Mileena, that is why he would die alone if it meant you would be far away from Kotal's grasp."

Nania was completely taken aback by this. For much of her life, she had strived to be a warrior. To engage Kotal Kahn in battle and avenge Baraka's death. Only now was she learning that doing so would be going against her father's wishes.

"If...if father wanted me safe, I shall abide," Nania decided. "I will wage no war with Kotal Kahn."

"See that you don't," advised Karbrac."

"It could be the death of us all."

Unfortunately, for some, their people were _already _dead, and had been so for a long time. For those who had lost it all, they would do anything to see their people restored.

Even if they had to do it quietly.

A busy Outworld marketplace. Loud, difficult to single anyone out, most there preoccupied with their own business.

The perfect spot for a meeting.

Two individuals had clearly come to that very conclusion, and approached a small table outside of a restaurant. One, a woman dressed in a grey attire and mask, generally inconspicuous, save for her glowing bluish-white eyes and stark white hair. The other, a man in a green ninja-like outfit, his face obscured by a green mask, his eyes strangely ...reptilian…

Their intentions were unclear, although their gazes locked on one another. Finally, the two sat down, silence reigning until the woman decided to begin the discussion.

"Syzoth." She said aloud.

It caught the man off guard. Most called him by his given name…

Reptile.

The woman had gotten a reaction, but failed to break his silence.

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with me." She said in a noticeably softer tone.

"Of course, Khameleon," Reptile finally spoke. "Anything for you."

"If that were true, you'd turn away from whatever it is you've gotten involved with," Khameleon argued. "Before you get hurt."

Reptile let out a sigh. "I can't do that now. It's too important."

"So important that you can't even tell me what it _is_?" Khameleon asked.

"I've been told not to," Reptile said. "Even by your brother.

"Chameleon's always been a bit melodramatic," Khameleon recalled. She leaned in closer across the table. "Syzoth, you can talk to me. I love you."

"I love you too," Reptile responded without a second thought, gently grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly to comfort her, before pausing. He averted eye contact as he leaned away from her, let out a lengthy sigh, and then…

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's about the restoration of our race."

Khameleon's eyes widened. "B-But...but how?"

"Shang Tsung has found a master with the power to see our Zaterran people return at last," Reptile explained. "He can raise the dead at will."

"I thought Shang Tsung was killed during the invasion," Khameleon recalled. "Did this 'master' resurrect him?"

"I am unsure." Reptile admitted.

"Either way, I have little reason to see why you or anyone should trust that sorcerer." Khameleon stated.

"Shang Tsung is not the important part," Reptile replied dismissively. "This is the chance for Zaterra's glory to return! What you always wanted!"

"Y-You're ...doing this for me?" Khameleon asked both shocked and flattered.

"You opened my eyes to the idea that there could be more for all Zaterrans beyond near-extinction and the lowly station I once held under Shao Kahn," Reptile explained. "This is the only way I could ever truly repay you."

"T-Then ...I trust you Syzoth," Khameleon decided, moving forward to place her hand on top of his. "But please, be safe. And if you feel that Shang Tsung or this new master are merely using you as Shao Kahn did, I beg of you Syzoth, turn away. Before it's too late."

"You have my word." Reptile replied dutifully.

Khameleon simply nodded, before standing and taking her leave. Walking into a crowd of people around a stall and vanishing from sight.

Reptile was relieved to have her approval, only to be immediately startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

"It's time to go."

The voice was seemingly from the air itself, though Reptile recognized it.

"Did Shang Tsung send you to eavesdrop, Chameleon?" Reptile asked.

Chameleon did not respond. Furthermore, he remained invisible. He did however tug on Reptile's shoulder, directing him towards a nearby alleyway.

Reptile begrudgingly followed, and once they were out of the open, Chameleon revealed himself. He had the same blue-white glowing eyes as his sister, and the partially transparent skin inherent to their breed of the Saurian race. His clothing was a stark contrast however. Luminescent and multicolored. If he ever visited Earthrealm it'd be mistaken for a fashion statement.

Reptile scoffed at the bright display before shedding his human disguise. Smooth peach flesh morphed into durable green scales. Fingers and toes became claws which escaped from his gloves and shoes with a certain ferocity. And finally, he removed his mask to display his full reptilian visage.

"You know that none are to learn of the plan," Chameleon reminded. "Or that our master even exists. As insufferable as it is, his current status as a relic lost to time suits our purposes."

"You would presume the woman I love, your own sister—to be a threat?" Reptile questioned.

Chameleon thought about it for a moment.

"No, but you should be more careful," he warned. "I worry she would disagree with our means."

"Why?" Reptile asked.

"Few in Outworld despise an emperor more than my sister," Chameleon explained. "Our plans require the ascension of the true ruler of Outworld."

"You believe she would view our master as just another Shao Kahn." Reptile surmised.

Chameleon clenched his fist, barely restraining the rage he felt from Reptile's statement.

"Shao Kahn is **nothing **compared to our master!" Chameleon said with a noticeable raise in his voice.

"So I have been told…" Reptile said doubtfully.

"Enough talk," Chameleon decided. "We should make haste. Shang Tsung and the others will be expecting us. And the Osh-Tekk's forces will be looking for you."

"Very well." Reptile agreed.

Suddenly, bursts of flame engulfed them both. Seconds later, the flames vanished, Reptile and Chameleon with them.

Just like how Scorpion was known to teleport.

The two Saurians rematerialized inside some sort of temple. It looked ancient and was sparsely illuminated.

To one corner of the room they were in was a small group of fellow Saurians, congregating. There was another male in a green outfit like Reptile, with pale almost brownish skin, two females in human guise, their snake-like eyes a giveaway to their true nature, and a noticeably larger male adorned in armor made from wood. To another corner, the wanted fugitive D'Vorah.

"This One could have retrieved him for you." She pointed out to Chameleon.

"The last thing we need is two individuals in the Osh-Tekk's line of sight in one place." Chameleon reminded her.

"Afraid to evoke his name?" D'Vorah asked, tilting her head as she did.

"I refuse to address him as if he were a true emperor," Chameleon explained. "In the end, he is insignificant. Therefore, he is just an Osh-Tekk."

"Is This One 'just a Kytinn'?" D'Vorah then asked.

Reptile growled lowly. He certainly had his answer.

"Only if you cease to be of use." Chameleon responded.

"Children, children, let us not fight."

All heads turned as Shang Tsung himself entered the room. He did not have the renewed youth he had sported the last time he was alive, but had clearly consumed enough souls to regain some degree of physical wellness.

"Ah, Chameleon, I see you have retrieved Reptile," Shang Tsung observed. "Very good, we need all hands on deck for our grand enterprise."

"An enterprise which would be threatened by undue attention being drawn to us." Chameleon noted. He generally preferred to remain in the shadows during any operation. Going unseen had kept him alive this long, after all.

"Our circumstances are indeed… unfortunate…" Shang Tsung acknowledged. "Between my need to regain my strength, and the fact that Kotal Kahn is no doubt to be searching for Reptile and D'Vorah, we may only be able to maintain secrecy for so long."

"What of our enemies beyond Outworld?" Chameleon asked.

"Our master assures me that the Earthrealmers are, for the moment, being kept quite occupied," Shang Tsung explained. "Raiden still suspects nothing of our intentions or ambitions, and our master's… unknowing agent is close to collecting the items we need, and then, his ascension will be assured, and we will rise with him. No one will stand in our way."

"And in the meantime?" Reptile asked.

"In the meantime, dear Reptile," Shang Tsung repeated.

"There is work to be done."


	9. Chapter 8: Legacies

The ride back to the Special Forces base from the film studio had been a somewhat lengthy one, not much that the occupants of the helicopter minded. Ample time was provided by the trip for Cassie to catch up with Jacqui and Takeda, asking them dozens upon dozens of questions about where they've been, what they've been doing, and what kind of missions they'd been on, always asking if they were ok whenever something that sounded dangerous came up, even though it was quite evident looking at them that they were just fine.

"Man, so you guys have been working like crazy, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll say." Takeda confirmed.

"It's mostly my fault," Jacqui admitted. "Always wanna make sure the mission runs smoothly so ...I end up signing myself up a lot of the time."

"And wherever she goes, I go," Takeda added. "So ...yeah we end up being pretty busy."

"Takeda's also been helping his dad track down the Red Dragon," Jacqui recalled. "Hoping to find the bastard who-"

Takeda's usually chipper attitude suddenly changed to something a bit more sullen.

"Sorry," Jacqui quickly said. "Babe, I know your mom's a touchy subject, but you're getting close to bringing the people responsible to justice! That's gotta count for something, right?"

Takeda just stared at the ground for a moment, before eventually smiling. "Hmph. Yeah, I guess you're right." he leaned over and placed his arm around his fiance's shoulder. "Thanks Jacqui, you always know how to cheer me up."

Cassie let out a loud "Aaawwwwwwwwww." at their display of affection.

"Seriously Cass, you seem to think our relationship is the most precious thing on the planet, when you really should be getting something for yourself." Jacqui insisted.

"I know, I know," Cassie acknowledged. "I dunno, I guess I just haven't had the time to find the right person."

"You've had more time off than us." Jacqui pointed.

"If you can call back there time off." Cassie quipped.

"Girl, you're just not putting yourself out there," Jacqui deduced. "Cassie, I want you to be happy."

"I know you do and I love you for it," Cassie replied. "Y'know, sister kinda way."

Jacqui couldn't help but laugh a little. "Had my doubts that was what it was back in high school."

"Hey!" Cassie said in a tone conveying that she wasn't actually offended, though she _was _slightly embarrassed by the fact that her own best friend ranked among many, _many _high school crushes she'd thankfully gotten over being brought up again.

"Although thinking about it, maybe you should try girls again," Jacqui mused aloud. "Seemed to work out better for you."

"Yeah, maybe. The last thing I need is another _Dylan." _Cassie recalled with disdain.

"Don't even bring him up." Takeda advised, apparently remembering the ordeal as well.

"Well anyway," Cassie said in her obvious effort to change the subject. "Look, when I figure it all out, I'll let you know, ok?"

Jacqui nodded. "Alright. Sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"No, it's cool," Cassie responded nonchalantly. "I know you're just looking out for me."

Jacqui smiled. "What are friends for, right?"

"Right." Cassie agreed, smiling herself.

"Ah kids." Johnny said fondly as he sat further down with Sonya, Jax, and Mokap.

"Just wish Jacqui wouldn't keep putting herself in harm's way." Jax said worriedly.

"Were we any different?" Sonya asked.

Jax chuckled. "Guess not. Used to worry my folks sick when I was out on duty."

"Hard to think one day my little girl will be as big as those kids." Mokap commented.

"Oh that's right!" Johnny recalled. "Your wife delivered a few weeks back!"

"That was three years ago Johnny," Mokap corrected. "My girl's walking now."

"Damn, Cage memory strikes again." Johnny said regretfully.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Sonya asked.

Mokap shrugged. "Not when you're with em' every day."

Sonya shifted her weight a little, as if Mokap's statement had made her uncomfortable. Or self-conscious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"I was just stating my experience, ma'am," Mokap said humbly. "I just know that, when Cassie was younger, you weren't really—"

"I had a job to do." Sonya stopped him.

"And I see you still have a job to do." Mokap observed.

"Your point?" Sonya asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Mokap replied. "Just ….ever thought about taking a break?"

Sonya crossed her arms and didn't respond.

"We're approaching HQ." Announced the vehicle's pilot.

Shortly after, the helicopter touched down on a helipad located outside the facility.

The large door on the side of the vehicle opened, allowing the small group to step out onto the runway.

"Alright, so where am I supposed to go?" Mokap asked as they walked, still confused about what exactly this all was.

"We're going to have to analyze you to see if we can figure out what the deal is with these powers you've suddenly developed," Sonya explained. "Follow me."

"Here, I'll come with." Johnny offered, wanting to make sure his friend wasn't too uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Yeah... yeah, that'd be good…" Mokap said in a tone of voice that was clearly a bit uneasy.

Johnny lightly nudged Sonya on the arm. "Wouldn't mind spending some time with you, either."

Sonya rolled her eyes, but her seeming disinterest was betrayed by a smile.

"Maybe if you weren't off making movies…." she started.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who gets all caught up with work," Johnny retorted. "Y'know, Cassie wouldn't mind spending more time with you either."

Sonya sighed. "Johnny, we've been over this a million times. You _know_ that my work requires my utmost attention. I'm doing this _for _her, for everyone. To try and keep this world safe."

"But you're so busy that you can't even tell her that," Johnny argued. "The world might need General Sonya Blade, but I know a little girl who just needs her mother."

Sonya wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"Maybe you're right…." she finally let out even though she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Silence reigned as the three kept walking. Meanwhile, Jax and the "kids" were approached by two individuals all too familiar to them.

Kenshi Takahashi, Takeda's father. Accompanied by Vera Briggs: Jax's wife, Jacqui's mother, and a pseudo-aunt to Cassie.

"Everybody ok?" Vera immediately asked. "Anyone need help?"

"Just a few bruises and sore spots, aunt Vera." Cassie assured.

"Thankfully, those Black Dragons ran before anyone could get hurt." Jacqui informed.

"We'll get em' next time though." Jax added confidently.

Vera gave a brief look of disapproval at her husband's eagerness to go after the criminals. She then returned her attention to the others.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." She said to Jacqui before spreading her arms in an offer of embrace that Jacqui readily accepted.

"Oh you get in here to, future son of mine." Vera insisted, gesturing to Takeda. After the briefest hesitation, he did as requested and joined the embrace. Cassie fought back the urge to insert herself.

"Jackson, it is good to errr...'see' you," Kenshi said in an attempt to make conversation. "I look forward to our children's union and our joining in brotherhood."

"Uhhhhh...me to." Jax responded awkwardly.

Vera eventually released Takeda and Jacqui, much to their relief. Never let it be said that Jax was the only one in the Briggs family with an iron grip.

Kenshi decided to turn his attention to Takeda now that he had the chance to speak to him.

"It seems you fared well against the Black Dragon, my son," he commented. "It is also good that everyone returned safely."

"Yeah, I'll say," Takeda agreed. "Shame we weren't able to catch them."

"Yes, that is unfortunate," Kenshi acknowledged. "But we have made much progress in just this year."

"True," Takeda admitted. "But enough about work, yeah?"

"Yes, I'm sure you are weary from your many missions." said Kenshi. His efforts at rekindling his broken father-son bond with Takeda had been an uphill affair to say the least. They were talking, but Kenshi felt as if he never knew just what to say to his son. He had grown up so much without him. Hanzo had been more of a father to Takeda than Kenshi himself, and Kenshi took no pleasure in that fact. Sure, he had wanted to protect Takeda from the Red Dragon, from being targeted like his mother was...but what had been the cost?

It was in no way lost on Kenshi that he wasn't the only struggling parent, but he kept these observations to himself. He considered making the time to speak to Sonya, their shared struggles with finding time to be the family their children needed being something they could perhaps remedy together. But for now, Kenshi decided to focus on his son.

"So, have you made any plans for your wedding yet?" he decided to ask.

Takeda shook his head. "Dad, you know how busy we've been lately."

"Right, my apologies," Kenshi said graciously. "I know I've said this before, but I really am very happy for you both."

Takeda couldn't help but crack a smile. "Thanks dad."

"Your...mother would be happy to…" Kenshi added, speaking a bit more slowly as he did so. "And very proud of you."

Takeda sighed. He knew his father meant well by the reminder of his mother, but it stung nonetheless.

"I'm sure she would." was all he decided to say.

"I'm sorry," Kenshi replied. "If you'd like, I can leave, so you may spend some time with your fiance."

"No, dad, it's fine," Takeda insisted. "I know you were just trying to help."

Kenshi silently nodded. "If my presence does not make you uncomfortable."

"Not at all," Takeda assured. "Tell you what, how about we do a little sword practice? Those Red Dragons aren't gonna take themselves down and….it's what mom liked to do."

Now it was Kenshi's turn to bear a smile. "I would like that, son."

"Great, let's get started." Takeda said earnestly. He began walking in the direction of the SF's training room with his father.

"Oh boy, this'll get interesting," Jacqui said to herself, before electing to follow. "Hey wait up you two!"

"Wanna go make sure Takeda and our new brother don't hurt themselves?" Vera offered.

Jax didn't respond for a moment. For one thing, he was still getting used to the idea that Kenshi would soon be his brother-in-law once Jacqui and Takeda were married. For another thing, much like Sonya and Kenshi, he felt his child was just growing up too fast.

"No, I'm good," he finally decided to say. "I...I think I just need to rest a little. I've been almost as busy in the field as the kids have."

Vera at first thought he was making excuses, but on closer inspection, saw his weariness.

"Oh alright, you win this round," she relented. "I hope this isn't because you're not ready to see your little girl as a woman."

"No, it's not that," Jax assured, although in truth that was part of it. "Guess I just...thought I'd be retired by now."

"You could be." Vera reminded.

"Nah, I've got a duty." Jax disagreed.

Vera shook her head. "I know, I know."

Cassie had at this point recognized that Jacqui's attention was focused elsewhere and as such decided not to bother her. Instead, she decided to see how her surrogate uncle was doing, heading over to where he was no doubt being examined to determine the source of his powers.

Cassie had a feeling they wouldn't find anything. After all, the Special Forces barely had an understanding of _her_ powers. Raiden had tried to help narrow down their origin. Something about an ancient group of warriors, apparently. She didn't quite understand it. Either way, Cassie supposed she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. These powers had saved her life on more than one occasion, including against Shinnok himself, as well as the lives of her friends, teammates, and even family.

In spite of that, she almost couldn't help but question these powers. Perhaps it was because like with Mokap, they seemed to have manifested so suddenly. That suddenness was ...also kind of what bothered her. Despite claims to the contrary, Cassie always felt as if she'd been given at least some level of special treatment within the Special Forces in spite of her insistence on making her own way. Perhaps it was her often absent mother's way of showing affection. If it was, she needed another method. Something had always bothered Cassie about feeling like she hadn't earned things, particularly her place within the SF. She'd seen the subtle jealousy in Jacqui, how she'd come across as naturally good at everything in spite of the fact that in reality she was just trying her best as anyone else would.

Then these powers came into the equation. Powers Cassie definitely hadn't earned, and as far as she understood, she didn't even have to take any steps to master. It bothered the hell out of her to feel like her gifts were not her own. This was why she had questioned the decision to be placed as leader of her squad. If it were up to her, Jacqui would have the position in a heartbeat. She was the more experienced of the two of them in terms of military endeavors, and even if Jacqui could be just a little cold at times, she always kept the most level head. In a way she had to, especially with Takeda around. When Cassie was in the field, the possibility of her friends coming to harm worried her to no end. It scared her. With Jacqui however, she seemed to always be able to keep a lid on things, displaying her concern, but not letting worry override her ability to think logically. Jacqui was a soldier, tried and true. Cassie wanted to be just as good, and trained her hardest to be. She hated being treated like she was better than her friend.

Especially when it came to Raiden. It wasn't at all lost on Cassie that the Thunder God seemed to look at her one-in-a-million victory over Shinnok and determine that he'd found his new Liu Kang. Again, she felt like she was being looked at only because of her familial gifts and not her own talents. And it was agitating.

She certainly understood how Kung Jin felt in this regard. Though their friendship had a rocky start, the two had grown to understand one another and be open with one another. And Kung Jin had made it all too clear that the weight of family was on his shoulders as much as hers. Possibly more so. Kung Jin was part of a long lineage that included not one, but two champions of the Mortal Kombat tournament, one of which was heralded for managing to best Shao Kahn himself. His family were known to be the Shaolin's best, and Kung Jin had not only to live up to that, but also prove his family's initial expectations of him wrong.

Cassie was at least fortunate to have a supportive family, even if she felt like she was stuck in their shadows, especially her mother's. Jin hadn't been so lucky. He'd danced around the reason why, but Cassie had determined that it was because of his sexuality. Again, she felt she'd been gifted more than she deserved when she compared Jin's rejection to her own experiences. Cassie's parents, as well as Jacqui, seemed to have always known on some level that she was not one to confine herself to only men when looking for a lover. So when she was forward enough to come out as bisexual, it wasn't really a big shake-up. Kung Jin on the other hand, had clearly had to deal with prejudice from his own immediate family as a result of his predilection towards men. Even if the Shaolin as a whole were accepting, Jin's own family was not, outside of a few case examples which evidently included Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Two people who were now gone ...perhaps even worse.

Much as she didn't want to admit it, Cassie didn't know much of the people who had given their lives fending off Shao Kahn's invasion. Another way in which she felt too damn lucky. She knew that her "uncle" Jax, as well as Sub-Zero, had formerly been among their number before Raiden managed to restore them. She knew that they were good people, friends of her parents and of Jacqui's father. And she knew, or at least had been told, that they could be saved. Cassie had only faced them as enemies, yet she still felt like she could get some sense of the people hidden underneath.

She hoped her parents were right. That they could be saved. She'd like to properly meet those people, someday.

Cassie's thoughts, of herself, of her friends, of her parents and their friends. All firmly grasped her attention. So much so that she was completely oblivious as she walked right into Kung Jin, clearly in thought himself. The two bumped into each other and nearly fell over. It didn't take long before they recognized one another and started to laugh the whole thing off.

"Oh man, this is so typical of us." Jin said through laughs.

"Right?" Cassie replied, still snickering. "I mean when people say we tend to butt heads, I didn't think they were being literal!" She then burst into another fit of laughter.

"That was…terrible." Jin said as both his and Cassie's laughter started to die down.

"Well anyway," Cassie said in a clear effort to move on. "My mom called you up, right?"

"Yeah," Jin confirmed. "Said it was good to have everyone accounted for in case something goes down."

"Well the only thing that's happened so far is another run-in with the Black Dragon," Cassie explained. "They got away, but nobody was hurt, so I'm still calling it a win."

Kung Jin shrugged. "Sounds like a win to me. So how have you been?"

"Eh, holding in there," Cassie said honestly. "It's been kinda tough, but y'know, we'll get through it."

"You mean with Raiden?" Kung Jin asked.

Cassie thought for a moment. "I guess just ...with everything. Jacqui seems to think the answer is for me to start dating again. Maybe it'd help." she waved her hand dismissively. "Y'know what, I won't bore you with the details."

"Hey, you've listened to me plenty of times," Jin pointed out. "I'll be your ear if you need it."

"You sure?" Cassie asked. "I've...kinda got a lot to air out."

"Same here," Jin responded honestly. "Maybe we can help each other out."

"What are friends for?" Cassie asked rhetorically, starting to like the proposition.

Once the two located a place to sit down, it all came tumbling out. Their shared feeling of pressure due to who they were related to, Raiden's recent actions, Cassie's feeling that she hadn't earned much in her life, which Jin was quick to dismiss, making her feel a little better. They discussed their consideration of getting back into relationships after more than a few failed attempts in the past, how they might handle the situation of the revenants, the sudden disappearance of the Lin Kuei and the White Lotus's diametrically opposed viewpoint concerning Raiden when compared to the Special Forces. It was a lot. A year ago, neither Cassie nor Kung Jin would've thought that they'd be airing out their personal problems to one another. A year ago, they couldn't stand each other. Amazing what a little understanding a life-threatening situation could accomplish.

The shift wasn't lost on either of them, but neither felt the particular need to directly acknowledge it either. Their being friends was just the way things were now, and it was a welcome change in what felt like a sea of not-so-welcome ones.

"Jin, be honest with me," Cassie requested, still caught up in doubt. "Do you really think I should be squad leader?"

"I had my doubts at first, back when I was still being a jackass," Jin admitted. "But you proved yourself out there, same as we were all trying to do, really." He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Look, I know you feel like you've been handed everything, but you're your own person. Take pride in where you are, because you've earned your stripes whether you realize it or not. I mean for crying out loud, you took on a former Elder God and walked awa-"

"I only got out of that fight because of my dad's superpower," Cassie reminded. "Maybe I'm not just here because of my mom, much as it might feel like it, but that win was hardly mine. People like you and Jacqui and Takeda have trained their whole lives to be as good as they are. Me….I feel like I was just born special. Or lucky, or whatever."

"From what Jacqui's told me, you've trained just as much as the rest of us," Jin argued. "You might've lucked out with that glow thing, but don't act like you don't deserve anything."

"She really said that?" Cassie asked.

"She's your best friend, 'course she did." Jin answered.

"Well yeah, but…" Cassie stopped herself. Maybe it was a stupid thing to think. "I dunno. We've never talked about it but I've always kinda worried that...maybe I was kind of showing her up in a way. That maybe I made her jealous, that I was receiving special treatment, or that I made her feel like I was."

"There were times that I thought like that. Until I realized how petty I was being."

Cassie was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of the very person she'd been talking about. But Jacqui clearly wasn't finished.

"Even if your parents did give you an edge in one way or another, that doesn't matter," Jacqui continued. "The important part is our mission. We keep people safe. But more than that..."

Cassie was just listening intently, letting her friend's words ease her worries, until Jacqui unexpectedly embraced her.

"Cass, you're the best friend I've ever had," Jacqui assured. "You're practically my sister. So don't worry about making me jealous, ok?"

"Funny, I coulda said the same thing about you," Cassie responded. "Probably wouldn't sound as good though."

Jacqui chuckled a bit, before letting go. "It's what I'm here for."

"So if you don't mind me asking," Kung Jin chimed in. "Where's the future Mr. Briggs?"

"Sword fighting with his dad," Jacqui answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Jin replied. "It's just that ever since you guys got engaged you've been pretty much inseparable."

"Yeah, love will do that to you," Jacqui said with a smile. "But I still like to make time for my friends."

"Hence tracking us two down." Jin surmised, briefly pointing to himself and Cassie.

"Pretty much," Jacqui confirmed. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Honestly?" Cassie replied. "Venting."

"A lot that needed to get off our chests, I guess." Kung Jin added.

Jacqui nodded, understanding.

Before the three could converse further, they were approached by an individual. A young woman, roughly their own age, and of Native American descent. She wasn't at all dressed in typical Special Forces attire, instead a rather casual outfit of a sleeveless black shirt with a dark brown leather jacket draped over it, simple jeans with a noticeable red stripe down each of their sides, and a pair of heavy-looking black boots.

The dead giveaway that she was anything other than a mere civilian was the prominent red warpaint on her face that looked...strangely familiar to the three, and the headband she wore, which held a small group of large multicolored feathers.

"I'm sorry but, who are you exactly?" Jacqui asked, Cassie and Jin clearly equally confused.

"Do we just let anyone in now?" Jin questioned, which resulted in him being elbowed by Cassie.

"Apologies for any confusion, I was told to come here by Haokah." the young woman explained.

Clearly her explanation did little to clear things up, as the expressions of the three didn't exactly change.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I believe you call him 'Raiden'."

"Oooohhhhh." Cassie said when she realized who the woman was talking about.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but that doesn't exactly clear up who _you_ are." Jacqui pointed.

"No no, it is entirely understandable," the woman replied. "After all, we have never met. My name is Eyota. In my tribe's tongue it means 'special' or 'greatest'. I'm a bit too humble for it myself, but I suppose my parents always knew I would be destined for this responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Kung Jin asked.

"To harness the power of the Great Protector Spirit," Eyota explained. "You may be familiar with my title."

"Which is?" Jacqui asked next.

"Nightwolf." Eyota answered.

_That_ seemed to be a name the three recognized.

"Nightwolf as in…." Cassie began to say.

"I assume you are aware of my predecessor, who gave his life defending Earthrealm." said this new Nightwolf.

"Yeah, we've heard of him." confirmed Jacqui.

"Good," Eyota responded. "Because I know how to save him. To save all those tortured souls."


	10. Chapter 9: Hell is a Prison

_Author's Note: Today happens to be my birthday, so I decided to break the weekly upload schedule and bring you this one early. Enjoy_

And what tortured souls they were, trapped in that hellish place called the Netherrealm. A place deemed by the Elder Gods themselves as fit to serve as a prison for Shinnok himself. And now it was _their_ prison. Each of them knew that. Much as Liu Kang and Kitana proclaimed that they were the rulers of this domain, even they knew better.

They were prisoners. Nothing more.

Even worse, they were prisoners forced to defend their cell.

Although the revenants hoisted themselves to the position of the Netherrealm's rulers, something even Raiden acknowledged, the average demons that inhabited the realm were hardly accepting of their "rule".

In fact it seemed that with Shinnok now gone, the Netherrealm was entirely without direction. Hell had lost its devil, and in his place reigned only chaos.

In their zealous effort to be rid of the "traitor" Jade, the revenants had left Shinnok's former palace all but defenseless. And it seemed that the demon hordes were drawn to the palace like moths to a flame.

And if flame was what drew them, Liu Kang would provide.

Once, he was a hero of Earthrealm. Now, a would-be despot of the Netherrealm.

Regardless of what he had become, Liu Kang still fought with the fervor of a champion.

Demons came at him from all sides, a seemingly endless barrage of monsters looking to tear him apart.

Only to be dispatched with the precision of a Shaolin and the fury of hellfire.

They had numbers, but the horde stood no real chance against Liu Kang. And he knew it. He wasted no time tearing through their ranks just as they sought to tear through him. His fists were illuminated by a reddish flame that seemed to reflect the seething rage boiling within him.

He was not the calm, measured, modest man he was in life. He was far more like the angry, arrogant warriors he'd fought against in two tournaments and the invasion of Earthrealm.

It felt like a lifetime ago. It practically was. That time felt like a distant memory to Liu Kang now. He didn't care much for the past. Not while he was like this. Not while his mind and body had been contorted into something he wasn't. Perhaps, something he was never meant to be….

Liu Kang brushed those thoughts aside. He preferred to focus on the present. At least, to the best of his ability. Right now, all that mattered was being rid of these infernal beasts.

If only they would just stop coming!

Salvation eventually arrived. At least, salvation from the horde. An almost entirely black blur tore through the demons. Kabal, with his trademark hook swords. Another group of the beasts was enveloped in a dark cloud. When it dissipated and reformed into Smoke, all that remained were bones that clattered to the ground.

Nightwolf, Kitana, and Kung Lao opted to deal with the demons the old fashioned way. Hacking, slashing, and lots of it. The rest were finally cleared away when Sindel's sonic scream repelled them, sending those who still had flesh on their bones running for the hills.

The assault was dealt with. But rather than gratitude, what Liu Kang had to offer was…..

"Took you long enough." He growled at his comrades.

"You're welcome, asshole," Kabal replied sarcastically. "Maybe next time we'll charge you for pest removal."

"Still just looking to profit I see." Liu Kang spat at the masked man.

"Hey, I tried the high road," Kabal reminded. "Crashed, burned, ended up here, just like you." His gaze shifted to Sindel. "Thanks again for that, lady."

Sindel seemed taken aback by his comment, hurt even. But before she could respond, Kitana stepped in.

"You leave my mother out of this, Kabal!" She demanded.

"Why?" Kabal asked. "She's half the reason we're stuck here. In fact," he leaned in closer to her, the lenses of his mask locking with her eyes. "The other half is _your _dad."

"Shao Kahn is _not _my father!" Kitana shouted back in Kabal's face. "He _killed _my father!"

"Jerrod!" Sindel suddenly exclaimed, looking around the palace as if she were in a daze, lost in a dream of a place far away. "Are you alright?"

Kitana silently cursed herself, and then quickly went over to comfort her mother.

"Don't worry, he….he's fine. Everything's fine mother," she lied in the most calming tone she could muster as she placed her hands on Sindel's shoulders. "Everything's fine."

The room was decidedly silent, and not just Stryker this time. Each revenant still knew the importance of family on some level. None could bring themselves to meddle with this small respite of peace.

"I-I'm sorry." Kabal eventually worked up the strength to utter.

"Anger gets the best of all of us," Nightwolf said knowingly. "Anger at our own shame."

"Acknowledging it doesn't improve the matter." Smoke argued.

"Enough bickering!" commanded Liu Kang. "We have more important matters to concern ourselves with."

"For starters, this attack," chimed in Kung Lao. "I am aware that the demonfolk are not fond of us, but-"

"Feeling's mutual." interrupted Kabal.

Kung Lao elected to ignore him and continue. "But, they have never had the gall to launch a mass assault against us like this. Much less attack this temple which once belonged to Lord Shinnok."

"Shinnok is dead," Kitana pointed out, still holding her mother close. "You don't need to grovel anymore."

"I…" Kung Lao started. "It just came out."

"A remnant of the fallen Elder God's control over us, I imagine," Nightwolf presumed. "Even in death, he haunts us."

"Enough," demanded Liu Kang, clearly wanting to change the subject. "It is obvious that this attack was made in order to challenge our power. That blasted 'Belokk' has clearly started organizing the demons."

"Ah yes," Smoke recalled. "The once great general of a time long passed." He spoke with a familiarity that was confusing to the others, but not a matter worthy of discussion. Whether they accepted it or not, the revenants were well aware that Smoke, or "Enenra", was the most changed among them. For what reason, they could not say.

"Whatever his origin, he has become a problem," Liu Kang decided. "As has the damned soul of that Red Dragon."

"I'm telling you, just let me get another shot at him," Kabal said insistently. "I'll take care of our little 'problem'."

"Your petty clan rivalries are of no importance." interjected Kung Lao.

"Buddy, in case that razor-hat of yours is on too tight, I _left _the Black Dragon," Kabal reminded. "Before I died, even. I'm just looking for a good fight, not to settle beef that ain't mine."

"The Red Dragon is but one," Liu Kang pointed out. "Belokk clearly has numbers on his side. While the demons refuse to acknowledge us as the rightful leaders of this realm, they flock to Belokk in droves, depriving us of an army."

Kabal scoffed at this, amused at Liu Kang's fury. "Wait, you want an army of those mindless and effectively worthless beasts?"

"With an army, our rule will be absolute," Liu Kang explained. "We would no longer need to fear challengers like Belokk. Nor _any _enemies within the Netherrealm. Not the Red Dragon, not those two Brotherhood of Shadow deserters, and not that traitor, Jade."

The mention of Jade's name clearly got Kitana's attention. In a rare occurrence, Liu Kang's rage-filled gaze softened.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked in a tone quite lacking the vitriol and contempt his voice had carried before.

"Liu, may I speak with you?" Kitana asked in a similarly softened voice. "In private?"

"Of course," Liu Kang acquiesced. He looked at the others. "Could you all leave us alone for a moment?" His voice was humble, respectful.

It sounded like Liu Kang.

The other revenants clearly noticed this, but decided against saying anything. They all filed out of the room. Sindel was the most reluctant, not wishing to leave the presence of her daughter. She gave Kitana a tight embrace before departing.

Now that all except Kitana were absent, Liu Kang seemed almost… calm. An unusual sight since his transformation into a revenant.

"So, what do you wish to discuss?" He asked, smiling for the first time since...

Well, it had been a very long time.

Kitana seemed to silently assess her lover for a moment, as if deciding if she should say what was on her mind, already all too familiar with his rage. She knew he would never dare harm her, nor would she him, but whenever Liu Kang got angry it ...distressed her. It didn't feel right.

Then again, nothing about their circumstances felt right.

"It's about Jade," she finally decided to say. "I know she's abandoned us, but I'm not sure if I can… if _we _can…"

"She has betrayed us," Liu Kang reminded. "I know she was your friend once, but that time has passed. We must consider Jade our enemy and deal with her as such."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Kitana responded, a noticeable pain in her voice. "Would you say the same if it were Kung Lao?"

"You're the one who wanted that traitor hunted down, and now you're _defending _her?" Liu Kang asked, clearly baffled.

"Yes, I did," Kitana admitted. "She is still alive because I reconsidered."

She'd grown to hate that word. "Alive". Perhaps it bothered her so because she knew that "alive" was something she very much wasn't. Any reference to life reminded her that she was some form of walking corpse, animated by sorcery.

And to think, she once considered Mileena the aberration.

Mileena…

Kitana also wasn't fond of the memory of her. Not because she still hated her "sister", even if some part of her still did, if only the part of her that felt betrayed by the lies and secrets Shao Kahn had kept regarding Mileena's existence...

No, it wasn't because of some hatred of Mileena. It was because she hated _herself _for failing to _be _a sister to her at all, and allowing such a small part of herself to twist her actions.

Her regret was redirected when Liu Kang chose to continue the conversation.

"I'm not sure I understand," He told her honestly. "You haven't shown any reluctance to slay Jackson, or Sonya, or Sub-Zero, or even Johnathon as _irritating _as he was even as our ally...what makes her so different?"

"Is the fact that I have known her my entire life not reason enough?" Kitana asked, a discernible frustration in her tone. "Besides…"

"Besides _what?_" Liu Kang interrupted.

"Besides, if the prospect of killing our old allies didn't bother me," she paused, searching for words to describe feelings long since lost to her. "Didn't bother _any of us_, they would already be dead. All of them."

"That's..." Liu Kang was about to contest her point, until he realized… he couldn't.

She was right.

It was like a moment of clarity, his first in a long while. One instance came to mind. His battle with Jax when the Special Forces had captured Quan Chi. He had lost that battle. To some, such an outcome was nonsensical. Liu Kang had bested the likes of Goro, Shang Tsung, even Shao Kahn himself. But at this very moment, it dawned on him.

He hadn't really been _trying _to win that fight. Much as this corruption compelled him to fight, part of him still knew Jax as a friend.

A part of him he quietly realized would likely always be there, no matter how deeply it was buried.

And it was clear to Liu Kang now that Kitana was in that same position.

"I see your point," was all the words he could muster to communicate all that to her. "Even Quan Chi did not deem her worth eliminating when she broke away from our shared existence."

"Only because he was preoccupied with trying to liberate Shinnok," Kitana argued. "Not because he _cared._"

"He didn't," Liu Kang agreed. "But clearly you do, and that's good enough for me. We will not treat Jade as some common enemy. If it pleases you, my beloved, there may even be a way to bring her back into the fold."

"What?" Kitana asked.

"It's better I explain it to everyone," Liu Kang informed her, before looking in the direction of the door. "Alright, you may all come back in now!"

Kitana was clearly puzzled, merely observing as the group of revenants entered the room.

Once everyone was gathered, Liu Kang began his promised explanation.

"As you are aware, the threat to our power is quite clear," he spoke firmly. "However, I believe that I know a way of...giving us an _edge._"

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Kung Lao.

"I believe it is time we paid a visit to Quan Chi's fortress," Liu Kang elaborated. "The secrets of his sorcery should be _exactly _what we need to secure our dominance. Inter-realm travel, necromancy, and even the secrets to the very magic that keeps us alive."

"You call _**this**_ 'alive'?"

The whole room was surprised to hear Stryker speak. It was an increasingly rare occurrence to hear even a quiet mutter from the former policeman, let alone such a defiant and hateful one.

"You believe we are dead?" Asked Sindel.

Kitana sighed. She hated all of this. Seeing her mother delude herself in a fantasy which was all that stood between the once Queen of Edenia and the memories of all the suffering she had endured. From the murder of her beloved husband and the torment that drove her to take her own life, the centuries of torment where Kahn denied her soul peaceful rest, to the crushing guilt over the murders she committed under Shao Kahn's enslavement and Quan Chi's brainwashing. It seemed that twisting the mind had its limits, and even the strongest of them would break under the strain.

And then there was Liu Kang. Listening to him talk like some manner of despot. It wasn't him. In spite of everything, Kitana still knew that.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to openly broach the subject to either of them.

"As I was saying," Liu Kang continued, only choosing not to argue with Stryker because he was all too aware of the fragility of Sindel's mental state. "With those secrets, we can recruit more to our cause. Perhaps even re-enlist the comrades who have left us."

"Do you mean Jade?" Kitana immediately asked.

"She would be but one." Liu Kang answered.

"I hope you do not intend to make that weakling Sub-Zero one of us again." Smoke interjected.

"I think you'd have a higher opinion of your old friend once he's undergone..._attitude adjustment_." Liu Kang argued.

"Sub-Zero was the friend of a dead man," Smoke retorted angrily. "He is no friend of Enenra."

"Enough of this!" Shouted Kung Lao thin patience giving way to barely restrained frustration. "When do we head out?"

"You, Stryker, and..._Enenra _will depart with me immediately," Liu Kang explained. "Nightwolf, Kabal, you are to guard the palace, as well as your Empress and her mother."

"You don't want me to come with you?" Kitana questioned.

"I fear that others may seek out Quan Chi's secrets," Liu Kang told her. "I do not wish for you to come to harm."

He then made a subtle gesture towards Sindel, making it clear that the _real _reason was to look after her.

Given her mother's state, Kitana could hardly argue with that logic.

"You'd best protect my dear Kitana with your lives." Sindel told Nightwolf and Kabal sternly.

"I shall," Nightwolf promised. "My soul cannot afford to bear another failure."

There was something about the way Nightwolf wallowed in his own shame that made Liu Kang uneasy. Perhaps because a small part of him felt that he should have more shame than he did regarding his past actions.

For now, he brushed the thought aside.

"Let us depart with haste." He commanded his away team.

What the revenants failed to realize was that their victory over the demon attackers was not as total as it had seemed.

While his fellows were slain, one of the beasts slipped away, making his way across the rocky surface of the Netherrealm until he reached his destination.

The desecrated ruins of a temple so ancient it was a wonder that any of it remained at all.

The place was massive. As the demon entered through one of many broken walls, it became clear by the surrounding array of cells and torture devices that this was no mere temple.

It was a prison. A tower built with thousands of cells, laid in rows of ten by floor, all designed to contain the absolute worst of those who once walked the mortal planes and inflict a suffering they could never have comprehended in their finite lifespans.

The demon made his way to the center of the prison, coming into a vast dark room. First was a long bridge, dangerously lacking any railing, leading to a hexagonal platform in the form of a large metal box. Stepping through the outer cell allowed him to step into a room that housed dozens of rows of rusted chain, all bearing the stains of blood that seeped into the very essence of the metal, warping it. They looked like whatever had once been held had escaped from them eons ago. Many of the chains were resting atop a table adorned with multiple instruments of torture. From simple skin peelers, and nail rippers, to more exotic things to macabre tomes of forbidden knowledge bound in leather of men, or eternally heated black iron brands in the shapes of runic symbols of acid and fire.

Truly, the former warden of this prison had sought to inflict untold agonies on the Grand Heretic he had been charged with the imprisonment of.

Beyond the chains on the opposite side of the cell to the entryway was a large demon, towering over this lesser demon even as he was sat on a throne. A throne made of bones. Upon closer inspection, many of the mangled, fleshless corpses that made up the throne wore tattered Brotherhood of Shadow garb. If one looked closely, one might even notice the skulls were still moving their jaws, perhaps to futilely beg for a respite that none would grant them.

The demon himself was about the size and build of a male Shokan Warrior. His skin was red as blood, and he wore onyx black armor, which matched the color of his large horns, six poking out of his head similar to Sheeva's, only larger. His eyes glowed a fiery yellow, as he watched the smaller demon approach him, and kneel.

"Lord Belokk," the demon spoke to its master in a raspy voice. "I regret to inform you that the attack on the false Emperor and Empress was a failure. I am the only survivor."

"And you retreated just to bring me the news that Shinnok's _puppets _remain a threat even without their master to pull their strings?" Belokk asked, his voice booming and powerful.

"It is said that knowledge is power, Lord Belokk," the demon argued. "I believed that keeping you well informed was more valuable than attempting battle against the revenants."

"Considering the fates of your fellows, perhaps you made the right decision," Belokk mused. "Even still, those sorcery-bound corpses have proven troublesome. Sheer numbers will not be enough to destroy them, and besides, my army is best saved for our grander objective."

"If I may ask," the demon said with a level of courtesy one would not expect from his kind. "What will you do, Lord Belokk?"

"Remember, I am no Lord," Belokk reminded. "Merely a general to the one true master of Hell."

"I would hope that this master shows himself soon," the demon commented. "He must be quite powerful, if you claim he is greater than Lord Shinnok."

"I _claim_ nothing!" Belokk shouted with a sudden fury, the glow of his eyes intensifying, tightening his grip on the bones to a fracturing point. "While Shinnok simply _is _nothing!"

"I have heard it is unwise to speak ill of the dead," the demon pointed out, with the arrogance of one who had outlived many of his previous masters. "And even less wise to speak of one who can _master _the dead."

Belokk had heard enough of this insolence. He stood from his makeshift throne and approached the oh so very _small _demon.

The demon backed away, cowering with fear, as Belokk silently marched forward. The room was very dark, much of the illumination coming from scarce holes in the roof and the amber glow of Belokk's eyes.

"L-Lord Belokk, please!" The demon pleaded.

First the retreat, and now this.

Belokk had no patience for cowards.

Without a single warning, the demon general's left arm burst into flame. But this was not some attempt to attack Belokk.

It was hellfire.

Belokk grabbed the demon by his throat with the flaming arm. He was completely silent as he watched the hellfire spread from his arm and burn the insolent demon. Burn him until he was nothing. Not even bones, just ash.

When that was done, the hellfire simply vanished. Belokk didn't even spare a glance at the small pile of ash now on the ground. He simply turned and reseated himself on his throne.

Moments of silence passed before Belokk spoke, seemingly to no one.

"The underling had some _semblance _of a point," he admitted. "Our master will need to reveal himself soon, or we will lose the support of these lesser demons. I wish our plans did not require that I build an army of mongrels."

Suddenly, a pair of eyes opened behind Belokk. They glowed white, and what little illumination they provided shone on what appeared to be the face of a goat, but a body far more similar to a man.

"You must be patient, General Belokk." The creature said in a rather unnatural, almost strangely ethereal voice.

"With all due respect to our lord and master," Belokk responded. "I have been 'patient' for millennia."

"Shinnok's defeat was precisely what our master required to begin the process of his return," assured the goat-headed creature. "His prison now lies with a foolish god whose ambition outstrips his station. A very _poor _candidate for a warden."

"I hope that you are right, Elder Demon," Belokk told his strange ally. "I have waited a _long time _for this."

"And I assure you, you will not need to wait much longer," said the creature. "All you need to do is continue to lay the groundwork for his...homecoming."

"Have faith, I have no intention of seeing our plans to anything other than fruition, Belokk assured. "I simply grow weary of battling mortals who have been blinded by Shinnok's parlor tricks to the fact that they are dead."

Speaking of said "mortals", although the journey had been time consuming, the group of revenants had arrived at what was once Quan Chi's fortress.

"It looks abandoned." observed Kung Lao, confused by its intact and unoccupied state. While he lived, Quan Chi had many rivals and enemies in the Netherrealm alone. That none had decided to plunder this vast fortune of knowledge was unnerving to the former Shaolin.

"Good," said Liu Kang. "It means that it is unlikely that anyone else has been here. Leaving the secrets we seek ripe for the taking."

"I was under the impression that the Brotherhood of Shadow still persisted in spite of Shinnok's death," recalled Smoke. "I find it strange that they would not seek to appropriate this place for their own ends."

"Respect for the dead, perhaps," Kung Lao speculated. "They were servants to that sorcerer longer than we."

"Whatever the reason, it works to our advantage." Liu Kang pointed out.

"Respect for the dead," Smoke said irritably. "The fools."

Tomas Vrbada may have understood the principle of paying respects to the departed, but "Enenra" most certainly did not. It reminded him all too well of the sentimentality his fellow revenants displayed regarding Vrbada. It irritated him to no end. If only he knew how deluded he was…

"Enough," commanded Liu Kang. "Let's go."

The four revenants entered the fortress. It was definitely abandoned, as they had presumed. The fortress had barely changed at all since they were last there. Since they were servants, rather than masters.

Well, they _called _themselves masters, anyway. A thinking that was a bit removed from reality.

Even despite the apparent emptiness, they were cautious. All except Stryker, who walked and looked around casually in his usual uncaring demeanor. To think he had once been such a dedicated officer. Like all the revenants, Kurtis Stryker was but a shell of his former self.

The difference? He recognized that he didn't have to like it.

The search through the fortress continued until the revenants found the room where their prize truly resided: Quan Chi's personal quarters.

The room was certainly well decorated..if one was inclined to more gothic stylings at least. The sorcerer also kept many relics. A pair of broadswords, a replica of Shinnok's infamous amulet, last used in an elaborate scheme to deceive Raiden himself, who now held possession of the genuine article. There was a skull on a pedestal, unbeknownst to the revenants, the skull of the Grandmaster of the _original _Shirai Ryu.

The revenants saw fit to ignore many of these items, causing them to fail to notice that a certain warhammer was no longer on display. They knew the amulet in particular to be a fake. Quan Chi had been arrogant above all else. The revenants had often provided him with an audience he may divulge his plans to, reveling in his own "brilliance."

Of course, if he were truly so brilliant, he would not be dead. And he certainly wouldn't have constantly gazed upon the Amulet with a dread he was never able to completely hide.

One item did catch the group's attention. A large display case, within it…

The broken armor of Shao Kahn himself.

"I suppose there is _one _thing we can thank Raiden for," Kung Lao said as he beheld the armor. "Destroying **him**."

Liu Kang did not seem to share that opinion. As his blazing eyes looked at the fallen tyrant's armor, all the seething hatred and anger seemed to be returning.

"I should've done it," he said, furious that his destiny had been denied... by Raiden. All because of mere _visions._ His lower arms were both overtaken in seconds by a crimson flame.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

As Liu Kang, shouted his defiance, he brought his arms together and unleashed a bright red fireball larger than any projectile he had ever produced. The blast destroyed all that remained of Shao Kahn's armor. The other three revenants all shielded their eyes at the explosion, which was forceful enough to make a small shockwave. Books were flung from their shelves, the entire room shook and rattled. The sorcerer's former throne was shaken to such a degree that it fell over. Of course, it wasn't like it'd be seeing any further use anyway.

The former emperor's helmet, cracked and singed from it's wearer's defeat at the hands of Raiden, dropped to the ground, just as it had when it left Shao Kahn's head.

Liu Kang glared at the helmet, seeming to focus his rage on it. And honestly, why wouldn't he? It was an object representative of all his suffering. Of the life he, the woman he loved, and all his fellow revenants had been denied.

Liu Kang's rage came to a boiling point. It seemed to do that quicker and quicker with each passing day. The once Champion of Mortal Kombat lifted his foot, allowing it to be coated in hellfire and stomped down hard on Shao Kahn's once-prized helmet, shattering it instantly.

Once it was done, Liu Kang took notice of one part in particular. The mask that had been attached to the helmet, made from the skull of some poor long-dead fool. A fool with fangs it seemed. Kitana _did_ mention that Shao Kahn had conquered a realm of vampires.

Kitana. He thought about bringing it to her. A sort of gift. A reminder that whatever tribulations they faced in the Netherrealm, Shao Kahn, the one who had ruined her life, was suffering even worse. He _had _been smited by the Elder Gods themselves after all.

Using Raiden, Liu Kang's killer, as a conduit…

He brushed aside the thoughts of his former mentor. Raiden would be dealt with eventually. Vengeance would be his…._theirs_ to claim. As he picked up the skull, Liu Kang wondered if the sorcery scribed in these books could provide a way to transform Raiden himself into a revenant. _Show_ him what it was like.

Fates worse than death indeed.

Revenge would have to wait, ultimately. There were matters of the present to intend to.

Liu Kang turned to face his fellow revenants.

"Well, enough standing around!" he shouted at them. "Scour the place! Find anything that might be of use to us!"

The three did as ordered, although narrowed eyes and a sneer respectively made it clear that Smoke and Stryker were far from pleased with being ordered about.

They began searching through the acquired literature as well as other objects collected over many years. A few spells looked promising, but nothing _really _grabbed the group's attention.

At least, not until…

"I may have something here." Smoke announced.

"What is it?" Asked Liu Kang.

"A ritual," Smoke elaborated. "About implanting the soul of a demon into a human vessel."

"Of what use would this practice be to _us?_" Liu Kang impatiently questioned.

"I am unsure," Smoke admitted. "But something about it...draws me. It almost sounds..._familiar._"

"Something we can figure out at another time," Liu Kang decided. "There are more promising secrets to be found here. I can _feel _it."

Smoke's gaze lingered on the book a bit longer, particularly the illustration of the ritual. It felt like looking at something from his own memory. Something buried, perhaps.

Eventually, he responded with a nod and set the book down.

The search continued, Stryker barely even trying while the others were more fervent. To even his own shock, something did catch his apathetic gaze.

A small rag with the American flag emblazoned on it.

As Stryker knelt to pick it up, memories came flooding back to him. Jax had worn two such rags tied around his mechanical arms. One must've fallen off during his one-man assault on the fortress.

The memory of his old friend and of the country he proudly served made it all come back for Stryker. Everything the revenant curse had stripped from. His care. His drive. His will. He recalled the days of his youth, and the oath he swore.

_"On my honour, I will do my best to serve God and country, and to uphold the Scout Laws: to help others at all times, to keep myself physically strong, mentally awake and morally straight at all times."_

He remembered his father's words about the worth of a man being how he kept to his word when making a promise and swearing an oath. If that was true, then what a sorry state he was in to have become so worthless. And to have failed at upholding the most basic of rules for the American Flag: never allow it touch the ground in the shame of defeat.

"Liu Kang, I've found something!" Announced Kung Lao.

"What is it?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am aware that you wished to tame the demons," Kung Lao acknowledged. "But I believe I have found an alternative."

He presented a particular section of this library of sorcery, pulling one of the books to use as an example.

"These texts refer to an army of mindless, eternally loyal undead warriors that, according to this, 'does not know defeat'," Lao explained. "It says here that this army is in Outworld and has remained dormant since the death of the 'Dragon King', whoever that might be."

"You are certain it does not refer to Shao Kahn?" Smoke asked.

"Yes. The book is quite clear on distinguishing them," Kung Lao answered. "Besides, if that blasted tyrant _had _such an army, he would have used it."

"It hardly matters. Whoever this 'Dragon King' was, they're long dead now," Liu Kang interjected impatiently. "An undefeatable army sounds promising, but how might we seize control of them?"

"It seems that Quan Chi was looking into that quandary," Kung Lao elaborated. "Based on these notes, it appears that Lor-that _Shinnok _tasked him with looking into the matter of this army. To gain the knowledge 'before certain events could occur'. I assume it refers to the possibility of a rival acquiring this army for themselves. He apparently discovered some manner of runestones with the aid of an Oni named Drahmin."

"The one Quan Chi killed after Kitana beheaded his fellow as punishment for their failure to retrieve Hanzo Hasashi?" Smoke asked.

"I believe so," Kung Lao responded, attempting to recall the two former servants of their former master. "Apparently, Quan Chi recorded some of the inscriptions onto his own body. That would explain the tattoos."

"It will now fall to _us_ to finish his work," Liu Kang decided. "With this army, our rule over the Netherrealm will be absolute. We may not even need to fear Raiden's little warning. We can pay _Earthrealm _a visit and deal with those fools who abandoned us. In fact, with an army like that...we can do just about _whatever we want_."

"No!"

The shock came quickly for Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke. First, a shout from a voice that was typically dull, whenever they heard it at all. Secondly, when a hellfire-infused bullet flew through the air and struck the book in Kung Lao's hand, causing it to begin burning to cinders within seconds. The knowledge of this undefeatable army that would have granted the revenants supremacy was lost in a single instant.

All eyes immediately fell on Stryker, who glared at his fellow undead, smoking pistol held out in front of him.

"I can't…" he seemed to be struggling against...himself? "I can't let you do this!"

"What are you _doing, _Kurtis?!" Liu Kang yelled at him. "That was our key to victory!"

"What am I doing?" Stryker repeated in a slight daze, before shaking off the confusion and speaking with certainty. "Something I should've done a _long time ago._"

"Is there a _point _to your prattling?" Smoke asked mockingly. "Especially since you're doing so much of it now."

"I was just getting to that," Stryker assured. "For the past _26 years _I've been something I'm not. We've _all _been people we're not. But I know you. I know you're better than this. You just need to _remember _that you're better than this. I have."

"Sanctimonious rambling…" Kung Lao growled. "He sounds like Jade."

"Sound like her? Of course I sound like her! She's the only one of us that had the sense to get themselves together and to stop this madness!" Stryker retorted.

"Stop _this_? You can't stop this, Kurtis," Liu Kang said with an arrogance his living self would never have possessed. "You can't stop _us_. We are the rulers of this domain, and we will not tolerate betrayal!"

"Dammit, listen to yourself Liu!" Stryker pleaded. "You're ...you're talking like Shao Kahn!"

All was quiet for a moment as they all processed what Stryker had said in a shock, before Liu Kang screamed in rage and launched a fireball at Stryker, which he ducked under. The fireball collided with a bookshelf behind him, setting it ablaze.

"Those could have been valuable to us!" yelled Smoke, but Liu Kang wasn't listening, a rage unbecoming of a Shaolin monk overtaking him. He marched towards Stryker, fists clenched, ready to unleash his fury upon him.

"Don't you _ever _compare me to that arrogant despot!" Liu Kang screamed. "Don't you remember what he's done to us! _All _of us?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Stryker admitted. "But guess what? I went down fighting for what I believed in. For freedom. The only regret I have...is being turned into this."

Liu Kang threw a punch, but Stryker narrowly managed to block the strike with his arm, kicking him back afterward.

"And maybe I can't stop you," he continued. "But I can sure as hell slow you down. Maybe long enough that you take a second, and _look at yourself. _Because this isn't you, Liu Kang. This isn't _any of you._"

Before any of the revenants could reply or make any kind of attack, Stryker turned his gun to the library of sorcery around him, and began firing.

The benefit of these hellspawned weapons of his was that they made moments like this, where a fire would do a lot more damage than a mere bullet, far easier. Within moments, the place was set ablaze. All those dark secrets...lost forever.

"Good." Stryker thought.

The other three had a far..._different_ reaction. It was clear that they wished to attack Stryker after all this, but through the flames, it was hard to see him. Hard to see anything, really.

Stryker himself didn't much care if they attacked. He'd done his job, he'd stopped them from getting their hands on the power to become an even bigger problem. Feeling genuine fulfillment for the first time in over two decades, Stryker just stood still, staring at his "work".

As he stood there, he felt… a warmth. But it wasn't the flames of Liu Kang's fury, or the burning of the sulfuric air in his lungs, it was something from within. It felt like… the warmth of the summer sun in a cool breeze. The warmth of a fireplace in the chill of winter. The warmth of passion from a moment of great pride. It felt like… Life. He could hear his heart beating in his chest for the first time in so very long, an almost foriegn sound he hadn't realised he had forgotten. Stryker closed his eyes, allowing the evil to leave him at long last.

The grey, dead skin of his revenant form began to fall off of his body like flecks of paint. Ash fell from his clothes, brightening their hue. The orange glow in his veins faded away. Finally, he opened his eyes. But they were not the glowing orbs of fury characteristic of a revenant. These were the brown eyes of a good man.

Through sheer force of will, Kurtis Stryker had beaten the corruption. He was a revenant no longer. He was now something far greater….

Human.

This transformation was a surprise to the former NYPD officer to say the least. Alas, his time to stand in awe at his renewed life was cut short. Enraged by this "treachery", Liu Kang charged Stryker head on, tackling him through a window of the now burning fortress.

Just returned to life and already back into the thick of the action. Somehow, Stryker knew it wouldn't be anything less.

But enough about that. Stryker knew he had to focus on not dying again. Meaning that freefall probably wasn't the position he wanted to be in, but here he was.

Blinded by rage, Liu Kang's focus remained squarely on his latest deserter. Punch after punch was thrown, making it difficult for Stryker to start coming up with a plan. He offhandedly wondered if this was what it felt like for that centaur during the invasion when Raiden crashed him through a bridge.

Focus. That was how he was going to get out of this. And then, one desperate, _stupid _idea popped into his head.

"Hey Liu," he said. "Seeing as you're already dead, mind breaking my fall?"

With that, he punched his now former ally square in the jaw, grabbed him, flipped around in the air, held Liu Kang out in front of him, and prayed to those "Elder Gods" that Raiden had mentioned, leaping out of the window, as shattered glass followed them down to the blackened and burned ground below.

Before he could hit the ground and see if this thing he called a "plan" would work, Stryker felt a sudden gust of wind beneath him. The wind current was strong enough to levitate both himself and Liu Kang. As he felt himself being lowered to the ground, Stryker looked to see who had done this. He remembered fighting a "Wind God" named Fujin during his time as a revenant, perhaps he'd arrived in the Netherrealm for some purpose and decided to help him ou-

And then Stryker realized that his unexpected savior was none other than Kitana, clearly intending more so to save Liu Kang than himself. She was using the aerokinetic magic seemingly tied to her fans in order to greatly slow their descent. Were she her normal self, Stryker would've been grateful for this. With the state she was in now….

Well, this situation just got even trickier….

When their landing was secured, Stryker decided to try and reason with Kitana. Emphasis on _try. _The fact that both she and Liu Kang were now circling him like wolves didn't instill confidence.

"Kitana, please, listen to me," Stryker pleaded. "I know my sudden resurrection may come as a shock, especially after that tussle with Jade, but know that I want to help you. I want to help all of you. Please, I know there's another way."

"You're only saying that so I won't kill you where you stand," Kitana assumed. "You're just going to abandon us like all the rest."

"I _would _prefer it if you didn't," Stryker admitted. "But I wasn't lying about wanting to help. If I could beat whatever Shinnok did to us, it is an absolute certainty that you can too. Think of it. You can be the people you used to be."

"You mean weak, foolish, and delusional?!" Kitana retorted. It pained Stryker to see such self-loathing from her.

"No, he means strong, brave, and compassionate. The traits I've always admired in you, Kitana."

Kitana didn't even need to turn around. She instantly recognized Jade's voice. Stryker couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friend and ally. With Sareena and Ashrah standing alongside her, there was no doubt in his mind. The Calvary was here.

"Jade, your timing is impeccable!" Stryker exclaimed.

"Was the fire your attempt creating a signal?" Jade asked.

"No, but I'm glad it worked out that way." Stryker replied.

"You're looking much better than the last time I saw you." Jade complimented.

"Better as in alive?" Stryker asked.

"Enough of this! Shouted Liu Kang. "You will all learn the price of defying us!"

He blasted a fireball at Jade's group, but Sareena countered it with one of her own. The two projectiles collided, creating an explosion which caused all parties to shield their eyes momentarily.

With the resulting smoke partially obscuring the area, Kitana took the opportunity to lunge at Jade and her new allies, both fans at the ready. Already well familiar with her friend's fighting style, Jade was able to evade her slashes. Doing so brought her back to their many sparring matches against one another. When they were friends trying to test each other's skills and not enemies locked in deadly combat.

Things had been so much simpler then.

One strike came dangerously close to hitting her, but Jade was able to stop the fan blades using her staff. Stryker attempted to intervene, only to be grabbed from behind by Liu Kang, spun around, and punched in the face, causing him to stumble backward.

After spitting out a small amount of blood and wiping his chin, Stryker got ready to engage his former.

"I wanna help you, but don't think that means I won't fight back." he told Liu Kang.

Liu Kang scoffed. "As if you could stand up to me. Once, I was a champion, now I am an emperor!"

"Yeah yeah, just put 'em' Sparky!" Stryker replied before raising his own fists.

"Help him," Sareena urged towards Ashrah. "I'm going to try and back up Jade."

Ashrah nodded, leaping into the fray and kicking Liu Kang square in the chest, before knocking him back and brandishing her sword.

"You are a comrade of Jade's?" she asked Stryker.

"You'd be correct ma'am," Stryker confirmed. "Though I suppose now, that's something we have in common."

"I suppose it is," Ashrah agreed. "Now be on your guard. This battle will not be easy."

"It never is." Stryker replied.

Meanwhile, Jade's struggle against Kitana continued. She eventually managed to shove Kitana back using the force of her staff, getting into a defensive stance for what might come with it.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kitana." she said, still hoping to find another way out of this whole ordeal.

"That makes one of us, 'friend'," Kitana responded. "Besides. As far as I'm concerned, you already have."

"I…" Jade could hardly bear any more of this. She just wanted her friend back. "Kitana, please…"

"Begging will get you nowhere…" Kitana suddenly burst into a full sprint, folding her fans to their dagger like form. Jade went to strike her with her staff, but Kitana was able to duck under swing, stabbing towards Jade's lightly armoured stomach to disembowel her. She knew Jade too well, and it seemed that knowledge would be fatal…

Until Sareena intervened by pushing Jade aside and grabbing Kitana's wrists.

"For once Kitana, think about what you're doing," Sareena pleaded. "Can you really kill your own friends? Don't let Shinnok's evil control you!"

"Stop _pretending _you understand!" Kitana demanded.

"You served an evil man until someone showed you a better way," Sareena said, recounting both her own history and Kitana's. "And you decided you'd rather fight for life and freedom than greed and tyranny… but that choice has been a hard one to live up to."

Trying to block out the words, Kitana head butted Sareena, breaking off their physical struggle.

Although momentarily disoriented, when Sareena looked at Kitana next, a coy smile had appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I don't understand _at all._" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kitana responded by throwing her fans at Sareena, making them effectively aerial buzzsaws.

Before the blades could meet their mark however, Jade jumped in the way. She activated a mystical field of green energy around herself that caused the fans to harmlessly fly past. This projectile immunity, limited as it was in duration, had saved her life on more than one occasion. Much as she hated having served under Shao Kahn, Jade was glad that the experience allowed her to pick up so many "magic tricks".

Alas, she knew all too well that Kitana had learned many applications of the mystic arts as well. Kitana guided her fans back into her hands and took on a battle stance, her clear intention to continue with the battle.

"Your friend doesn't give up easily." Sareena observed.

"No," Jade confirmed. "She never has."

That same relentlessness clearly existed in Liu Kang, Stryker, and Ashrah.

The three were locked in battle, Liu Kang and Stryker trading punches, Ashrah occasionally attempting to strike with her blade, although Liu Kang was adept at dodging and blocking her slashes with his gauntlets. The two struck upon the idea of working in coordination, succeeding in overpowering Liu Kang, who would be hit by one of Stryker's punches whenever he dodged one of Ashrah's sword strikes, and be open to attack by her whenever he was disoriented by Stryker's physical blows.

Seeking to get the two off of him, Liu Kang charged his hands with flame and slammed them onto the ground, creating a burst of hellfire that caused both Stryker and Ashrah to back away for their own safety, both wary of what might come next.

Ashrah held her sword at the ready and Stryker kept his fists raised. Noticing that he was going at this unarmed, a question entered the demon's mind.

"Why do you not use your metal box that blasts hellfire?" she asked.

"You mean my gun?" Stryker asked in return. "I'm not trying to hurt him. Underneath all that anger, he's still my friend."

"You would rather save him rather than destroy him," Ashrah concluded. "Very noble indeed. It is clear to me that Jade was not lying when she said you were all pure souls underneath Shinnok's foul magic. It would appear that this one is particularly buried however. I will not harm him severely, but do remember that we must defend ourselves."

"Read you loud and clear," Stryker responded."By the way, you got a name?"

"Ashrah." she told him.

"Kurtis Stryker, at your service." he replied in turn.

"You're both going to be _dead _very soon!" yelled Liu Kang, getting their attention.

He blasted one fireball at each hand at both of them. Stryker attempted to duck out of the way, but Ashrah stood her ground. Her sword began to glow a bright white, and with incredible precision she slashed at both projectiles, dissipating them instantly with the blade's holy power.

"You're pretty good with that thing." Stryker complimented.

"I've had plenty of time to practice," Ashrah explained. "Demons who seek justice like Sareena and myself make enemies quickly in a place as evil as this."

"Yeah, found the place to be pretty inhospitable even when I was still all grey like him," Stryker agreed. "Unfortunately, skippin' town ain't easy."

"NO ONE leaves here without the permission of the Netherrealm's Emperor!" shouted Liu Kang, before charging the two head on.

To keep him at bay, Ashrah pointed her blade at the deranged revenant. The glow returned, and a blast of bright light shot forth from the weapon, striking Liu Kang and knocking him to the ground.

The two approached Liu Kang, hoping to subdue him until he could be properly reasoned with, until a razor sharp circular object embedded itself on the ground in front of them.

It took Stryker just a moment to recognize Kung Lao's hat. He looked up at the burning fortress, only to look in front of him again when he realized that the hat had started glowing a light blue. Seconds later, it's wearer materialized in front of him and his new ally.

"Oh how things go from better to worse…" Stryker commented as Liu Kang climbed to his feet and stood alongside his cousin.

"Yes, much worse for you," Kung Lao agreed. "Traitor."

"Hey, I'm trying to stop you guys from making a mistake." Stryker argued.

"The only 'mistake' we made was trusting Raiden!" shouted Liu Kang.

"Agreed, and now we are forced to live in this hell, denied even a warrior's death!" Kung Lao continued.

"Don't you get it? We died those deaths, yeah. But we went down _swinging_!" Stryker recounted. "And after that, that pasty fuck Quan Chi and that bastard Shinnok enslaved us. _Them_, not Raiden."

"That may be so," Liu Kang admitted. "But _they _did not lead us into a battle we could not win, or blind us with lofty ideals."

"You mean the same ideals you used to believe in?" Stryker asked. "That I bet you still believe in deep down...but you've lost the will to fight for."

"_You _had the luxury to die fighting," Kung Lao reminded. "My life was merely _ended_ by that cowardly tyrant."

"Yeah, And now he's dead," Stryker pointed out. "You can't let this hang over you forever."

"Kurtis?" Said Ashrah.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She pointed to the dark cloud hovering around them. Both of them were moments later seemingly grabbed by the cloud and thrown onto the ground.

And then, the cloud took shape.

Smoke.

"I grow weary of all this arguing," spoke the former Lin Kuei. "Time wasted that would be better put to use _finishing _our enemies."

Noticing her friend and new ally in danger, Sareena immediately rushed over to aid them. She unsheathed her two daggers and attempted to strike at Smoke, But he rendered himself incorporeal to avoid damage, before becoming solid again in order to grab her arm and knee her in the gut. Sareena stumbled back and just barely maintained her footing.

Jade would have attempted to intervene, but remained locked in combat with Kitana. The two were far too evenly matched for any victor to be apparent, a stark contrast to how the others were being overwhelmed.

She hated this. Feeling helpless. Unable to save her friends, both living _and _revenant.

The two Shaolin revenants were now picking up Ashrah and Stryker to beat them down some more, or possibly kill them. Smoke was still focused on Sareena, hardly a prime situation either.

Even still, despite all the changes in her life...or was it lives, now? Regardless, one constant remained for Jade.

She could not give up. She never would.

Jade figured a diversion might best help the others. Barely managing to get past Kitana's formidable defenses, she knocked her on the head with her staff. While Kitana was momentarily dazed, Jade grabbed her and much as it pained her to do so, held her glaive to her friend's neck.

"F-Finally showing your true colors?" Kitana asked.

"I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice," Jade assured. "I hate to put you in this position. I could never bring myself to kill you Kitana, but I need them to believe that I would."

"Clever…" Kitana admitted, not sure if she believed Jade or not.

Liu Kang took the bait almost immediately, drawing Kung Lao's attention as well. Smoke remained focused on his quarry, but Sareena was doing a fine job holding her own. She _had _faced a Lin Kuei before, after all.

"Unhand her immediately!" Demanded Liu Kang.

Jade didn't respond, taking a few steps back to distance herself from the revenants.

With her distraction proving effective and knowing a bluff when he saw one, Stryker's first instinct was to aid Sareena. He took two steps before Ashrah's hand grasped his shoulder.

"I have another idea," she told him. "Everyone! When I give the signal, close your eyes and run!"

Jade and Stryker didn't seem sure of what was going on, but were willing to go with it. Sareena on the other hand seemed familiar with the strategy about to be employed.

"Kitana. I _will _come back for you. For you all," Jade promised. "I swear it."

"NOW!" Shouted Ashrah as she lifted her sword towards the sky. A bright light emanated from it, basking the surrounding area like a miniature sun. The revenants were all blinded by the bright light, while the others did as commanded.

When their vision returned to them, it was clear that Kitana was now free.

And also that the revenants' enemies were nowhere in sight.

"DAMMIT!" Shouted Liu Kang, punching a wall of the burning fortress with enough force to break through the wood, likely hastening the process of its collapse, if only a little.

His next thought of Kitana, who he quickly rushed over to, helping her to her feet after the "light show."

"Are you alright?" He asked, his rage subsiding in favor of concern.

"Yes," she answered. "I am doubtful Jade had any real intention of harming me."

"Why are you giving that traitor the benefit of the doubt?" Liu Kang frustratedly questioned.

"I'm _not_," Kitana denied. "I'm pointing out a weakness of hers that we can exploit."

"Ah," Liu Kang responded. "Apologies for my assumption."

"Why are you even here?" Asked Smoke. "You were given clear orders."

Kung Lao grabbed Smoke by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Show some respect for your Empress, 'Enenra'." He demanded.

"Fine." Smoke replied.

Insolence aside, it is a valid question," Liu Kang argued, before returning his attention to Kitana. "Why _are _you here?"

Kitana scoffed. "I was worried. About _you_."

"O-Oh," Liu Kang managed to stutter out. If blood still flowed through his dead, sorcery-animated veins, he probably would have blushed. "But...what about your mother?"

"Nightwolf and Kabal are watching over her," Kitana explained. "She should be fine. I...I hope."

"Oh!" Liu Kang suddenly recalled, before pulling out the skull from Shao Kahn's helmet. "I thought I would give this to you as a gift, a reminder that whatever we've gone through, at least _he's _dead, defeated, and gone."

"I…." Kitana wasn't quite sure what to make of the gift, but she took it regardless. "T-Thank you."

"We'll be returning empty handed." Smoke pointed out.

"Yes," agreed Kung Lao. "But at the very least, no one else can use these now lost secrets either."

"Why do I get the feeling that's exactly what Stryker intended….." Liu Kang mused.

He was right, but Stryker was now definitely too far away to tell him that.

He had managed to reunite the others after they'd scattered. The group were now in a cave that would serve as their _very_ temporary hideout while they planned their next move. Sareena had created a fire for the purpose of providing light. After all, heat wasn't exactly difficult to come by in the Netherrealm.

Stryker sat himself down on a rock, tired from the whole ordeal. In a strange way however, he liked being out of breath. It made him feel human.

"So what are you three?" He asked his old comrade and his two new ones. "The Netherrealm's Angels?" He quickly realized that they wouldn't understand Earthrealm cultural references, but the words had already left his mouth.

"We don't have a name," Jade explained, a small hint of frustration on her voice. "We're just us."

"Even still, to be likened to angels is quite the compliment," Ashrah chimed in. "It is much appreciated."

"You certainly _look _the part, Ashrah," Sareena pointed out. "Why, when we first met I could've sworn she _was _one."

"Sareena, you flatter me!" Ashrah said with a smile.

"Guessin' you two have known each other for a while," Stryker surmised. "Say... you must be those two ex-Brotherhood folks ol' Baldy was real bent out of shape about." He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "That piece of shit got so mad whenever you took out his assassins. If that's what happens when you try to quit, I feel bad for anyone who gets fired."

"I see our reputation precedes us." Sareena observed.

"Yes…" Ashrah said, her voice noticeably distant. "I suppose it does…"

Sareena placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The look on her face made it clear she was worried, but also seemed to recognize what this was.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Stryker asked. He looked to Jade for answers, but she seemed just as confused.

"Those assassins you mentioned that hunted us for leaving that despicable cult," Ashrah clarified. "Among them...was my sister. That bastard sorcerer knew she had been too well indoctrinated into the Brotherhood's ways. I ended up having to…"

Her voice trailed off, the memory too painful to elaborate any further.

"My God…." Stryker responded, unable to even fathom such an experience. "I...I'm so so sorry, I had no idea."

"It is not your fault," Ashrah assured him. "But it is why the hope both yourself and Jade feel for your friends...worries me. I have had to learn to let someone go in the hardest way possible. I do not want you both to suffer the same way."

"Considering we just met, that's real nice of ya," Stryker said graciously. "But I'm sorry. We just can't give up."

"We _know _they can be saved," Jade added. "We just have to get them to see it as well."

"And if they will not?" Ashrah asked.

"I…" Jade hadn't even considered the possibility. Or rather, she'd been afraid to. "I don't know. I don't want to think about."

"_**I **_for one think your hope is inspiring," Sareena chimed in, trying to lighten everyone's spirit. "After all, hope is what keeps us all going, isn't it? The hope for a better tomorrow."

Ashrah couldn't bring herself to argue. "I suppose you are right, Sareena." She then looked to the others. "You will have our support in your endeavors, just...please, don't let trying to save them destroy you."

"I wish I could promise you anything," Jade said solemnly. "Everything seems so...uncertain."

"Well there's one thing _I'm _certain of," Stryker decided, standing up. "We've got work to do. What's first on the agenda."

"We've currently been focusing our energies on finding a means to escape the Netherrealm," Sareena explained. "Ashrah and I have wished to do so for many years, but given our battles with Shinnok's minions, we have been unable to acquire a surefire means."

"We believed for some time that once this holy blade had finished purifying my soul, that would be our means of escape," Ashrah elaborated. "However, Jade firmly believes there is another way, and that we must leave this place soon."

"It's the only way we'll _really _be able to help anything," Jade added. "There's not much we can do here."

"Makes sense," Stryker replied. "We get back home..or, at least back to _my _home, call up our old friends, and see if they can help us. Plus, being _anywhere but here _would just be good in general."

The three women nodded in agreement. It was a sentiment they understood well.

"And trust me, you ladies will like Earth," Stryker assured. "It isn't perfect, but it's a hell of a lot better than this place."

"I've been to Earthrealm before, Kurtis." Jade reminded.

"Yeah, but that was during an invasion," Stryker pointed out. "It's much nicer when crazy monsters aren't trying to kill everyone."

"I'm inclined to believe you," Jade decided. "Anyway, the reason we were looking to investigate Quan Chi's fortress was because we were hoping to find some magic that might enable us to leave this horrible place. You and I were both revenants once, yourself a bit longer. I assume you remember that Quan Chi seemed capable of crossing through realms as he pleased."

"Yeah…" Stryker responded, his head dipping at the realization that his effort to prevent the sorcerer's secrets from falling into Liu Kang's hands had come at a detriment to his _sane_ friends. "Sorry about that...I..."

"I know what you were trying to do," Jade cut him off. "Stopping the others from becoming too dangerous was more important. It...it might not have helped anyway."

"We also considered the possibility that we might find a way to reverse the revenant transformation…" Sareena explained. "We hoped so, anyway…"

"Well, you and I are both living proof that there's a way," Stryker told Jade. "We just have to find it. And the first step to finding the answers we need is getting the hell out of this place."

As he said that, he pulled out the American flag-decorated rag. He decided to take a cue from Jax and tie it around his arm. As a reminder. Of home. Of hope.

"You know…." Sareena started to say. "I have friends who remain corrupted to the side of evil. I haven't given up on them either, much as they might have given up on me."

"That's the spirit, Sareena," Stryker complimented. "That's the attitude to have."

She smiled. "I appreciate your encouragement and optimism."

"Truth be told," Ashrah chimed in. "It's only been the two of us for a very long time. We're very grateful to have the both of you joining us in our struggle."

"The pleasure is ours, I assure you," Jade replied. "For the longest time I thought I was entirely alone in this hell, without _anyone _to help me."

"I experienced the same before meeting Ashrah, it feels awful," Sareena empathized. "At the very least, we've had each other the past few years."

"Well I'm a recent returnee to the land of the living," Stryker interjected. "But even still, I'm glad to have you guys here. No idea how I'd handle all this alone."

"Well that's the benefit of friends, isn't it?" Sareena asked. "That you never have to be alone."

"I hear that," Stryker agreed. "So, what's our game plan going forward?"

"Same as it has been for us," Ashrah explained. "Liberation from this hellish place."

"Kurtis, you remained under Shinnok's service for some time after the rest of us had already left, do you know of any means by which we could escape the Netherrealm?" Jade asked.

Stryker placed a hand on his chin, pondering for a moment. "Most of the time, Shinnok and Quan Chi would handle our getting around. _But,_ I think they had portals and other ways of getting across realms hidden around this place. Trouble is finding' em'."

"Well, we at least know what to look for," Jade said optimistically. "When should we head out?"

"How about right now?" Stryker suggested.

"Let us make haste then." decided Ashrah, getting up and starting to walk out of the cave.

"Always quick to action," Sareena said knowingly, sounding almost irritated but her smile suggesting otherwise. "Let's go, she's not one to wait up."

Stryker was ready to depart, but Jade seemed to linger for a moment.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jade assured. "Just... a lot to think about. And wondering if we can really succeed."

"We'll pull this off," Stryker said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

Jade nodded, the both of them beginning to walk out.

"Kurtis, can I ask you something?" Jade requested.

"Sure, ask away." Stryker replied.

She took a deep breath, before going into her question:

"Even if we save the others… _when _we save the others… do you think I'll ever be able to see my home again? See Edenia?"

Stryker didn't know much of Jade's home realm. He had heard about it while fighting alongside her and Kitana during the invasion, and learned a bit more during his time as a revenant. From his understanding, it was a very beautiful place that Shao Kahn had conquered and merged with Outworld. Stolen from them, just as the tyrant intended to steal Earthrealm. Much of the mystical aspects of the universe he inhabited flew right over his head, so Stryker wasn't sure if he was even fit to answer Jade's question.

Still...he elected to try:

"Look, I don't know for certain. Magic? Not my forte," he told her honestly. "But… I think you will. You know what you, me, our two new friends all have in common?"

"What?" Jade asked.

"We don't give up," Stryker answered. "Ever. Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

And with that, they were on their way, dutifully determined to save their friends and reclaim all they had lost, but preceding any of that, find a way with which they might at long last be free of the Netherrealm.

Alas, the four were blissfully unaware that they were not the only ones yearning to liberate themselves from the Netherrealm's grasp.

However, he was no spirit of justice like them. No, in fact their only commonality is that he was a creature of duty. Of commitment. Of loyalty.

Once a man, now...something else. He watched over the burning fortress that once belonged to Quan Chi, seeing any chance of learning if the powers of sorcery might deliver him from this hell die with it.

He thought to himself that he should have anticipated them. The Netherrealm was extremely volatile without the singular control that Shinnok and his Brotherhood of Shadow provided. There were now multiple contenders vying for power within this hell of a place.

Power. A worthless commodity, if exercised only for its own sake. He had no desire for power, lest it be utilized to serve the clan he was now stranded from.

The Red Dragon clan.

Once, he had been one of their highest ranking operatives. Respected for his undying fealty to the clan.

Undying was now all too appropriate a word.

His name was Hsu Hao. Never had he been religious, but he found the only appropriate comparison for his current surroundings to be Hell. It was the only logical explanation as well, since he remembered being killed.

A well executed ambush by a man who called himself Scorpion. Even having felled by the maneuver, Hsu Hao could not help but be impressed. He valued good strategy.

Even still, this meant he had failed at apprehending his target, Kenshi. Perhaps feigning the intention to kill the man's son was a tactical error. Threatening loved ones often had one of two effects: forcing a target to surrender themselves or furthering their drive to achieve victory. He believed it had been the latter in regards to Kenshi.

But none of that mattered now. He was dead. And far more curiously, he seemed to have transformed, to have become...something.

Hsu Hao had a passing knowledge on the properties of the Netherrealm. He knew that a soul that entered it could be contorted onto some new form of being, something no longer human.

That had to be the best explanation, if any, for what had happened to him. _If _what had happened could be rationalized at all. Far as Hsu Hao understood, he was no longer human. He could just _feel_ it. As if some fundamental change had occurred in his very being. Where once he felt life, or at least life propelled by his cybernetic chest implant, he felt… hollow. Empty. He wondered if the sensation was what death felt like, or a result of this...transformation.

Physically, Hsu Hao had changed as well. His skin was deathly pale, the first thing he himself had noticed. His chest implant was now fused to his body on a level not even his original surgery had managed, bone spikes protruding from the skin and keeping it secured in place. As if technology and flesh had blended into...something. A fiery energy burned from within the implant's core at all times, illuminating the shadow of the Red Dragon's insignia, almost a reflection of his lifelong dedication to the clan. Once human eyes were now glowing crimson, conveying a certain rage that Hsu Hao did not truly possess. He was hardly the most emotional individual one way or the other. Atop his head was the hat he wore as a memento of sorts from his time with the Chinese military. It was now partially scorched, not that the damage was of much concern to him.

No, only one concern dominated his mind now. Returning to the Red Dragon, the clan he had so loyally served for decades at this point. It practically defined his existence, as sad a statement as that might be.

The first step in accomplishing his mission was discovering a means to leave the Netherrealm. He was familiar enough with inter-realm travel to know it was possible. He was also knowledgeable of a cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadow that might possess the knowledge he needed. One source of that information, Quan Chi's fortress, had now been destroyed. From what Hsu Hao could gather, the cause had been a skirmish between other parties he was largely unfamiliar with. He knew of the revenants and had clashed with them on multiple occasions, particularly the ex-Black Dragon Kabal. The self-proclaimed rulers of the Netherrealm had demanded his obedience, something he would only give to the Red Dragon. Their arrogance combined with their alignment with a Black Dragon had earned them Hsu Hao's ire. While he was far too professional in nature to hold any personal grudge against the group, he registered them as a threat and hindrance.

At the very least, the fact that the revenants clearly had other enemies could prove advantageous. Hsu Hao decided some time ago that the Netherrealm's power struggles were of no concern to him. A logical tactic would be to simply allow these competing groups to do as they pleased with one another. His allegiance belonged only to the Red Dragon.

Although...the possibility of some manner of alliance had crossed his mind. There _might_ be individuals or groups who could be of help to him. However choices would have to be made carefully. Hsu Hao had no intention of getting involved in some fool's campaign to gain dominion over this hellscape.

As was always the case, from his infiltration of the Special Forces to his pursuit of Kenshi, Hsu Hao's eyes were focused firmly on the mission at hand.

"You there!" came a voice, interrupting his train of thought.

Hsu Hao turned around.

"You don't look like any ordinary demon," said Bi-Han, Moloch and Drahmin following shortly behind him.

"So eh ...boss, want us to see what this guy's made of?" Drahmin asked.

"Patience, Drahmin," Bi-Han commanded. "We will fight this man only if necessary."

"Yes, I would prefer to _avoid_ combat at this juncture," Hsu Hao agreed. "Seeing as battle would be of no benefit to either myself or your little...group."

"That device in your chest, it looks rather advanced," Bi-Han observed. "Are you from Earthrealm?"

Hsu Hao nodded.

"As am I, although as you can see, my life has taken some...unexpected turns." Bi-Han explained.

"I assume there is some _point _to you approaching me," Hsu Hao said somewhat impatentily. "Or are you simply surprised to see a fellow Earthrealmer here, altered or otherwise?"

"Your presence is somewhat of a surprise yes, but that is not why I am speaking to you," Bi-Han clarified. "I wish to recruit you. I have been assigned a mission by the Elder Gods themselves to stabilize this fractured realm and bring it to heel so that it may no longer pose a threat to the rest of the universe."

"Geez, boss, bit flowery, dontcha think?" Drahmin asked.

"I liked it," Moloch chimed in. "He made it all sound so...grandy...gran-dee…"

"Grandiose," Drahmin corrected, before leaning over to Bi-Han. "Big lug ain't much for brains, but you gotta love im'."

Bi-Han did not respond, and Hsu Hao had clearly elected to ignore both Oni.

"And you assume this goal would be of interest to me, why exactly?" Hsu Hao asked. "I have given no indication that such matters concern me."

"Perhaps not," Bi-Han admitted. "But I would imagine you do not wish to _remain _in the Netherrealm."

"I do not," Hsu Hao acknowledged. "I simply desire to return to my clan and report the failure of my mission."

"Clan?" Bi-Han asked.

"The Red Dragon." Hsu Hao clarified.

"Ah...I have heard of your clan," Bi-Han recalled. "Nothing good, frankly."

"I assume you find our methods immoral," Hsu Hao surmised. "Most do, though I did not think such things would be of concern to a Lin Kuei."

"You recognize my garb?" Bi-Han asked, genuinely surprised.

"I prefer to ensure that I am knowledgeable to at least some degree of all potential threats to the Red Dragon," Hsu Hao explained. "_Your _clan is one such example."

"I see…" Bi-Han responded. "Well, if you cannot be swayed by a noble cause, perhaps the promise of retribution? Surely you would wish to bring an end to whoever it was that sent you to this place."

"Revenge. The most _**worthless**_ of causes." Hsu Hao said dryly.

"I would argue it has _some _value," Bi-Han countered. "However, I do respect your ability to disregard such temptations. But I digress, it seems there is nothing I can say that might stir you."

"Unless you can promise my leaving of this realm _without _any additional stipulations once I am returned to Earthrealm, yes, that would be rather doubtful." Hsu Hao responded.

"I have yet to discover an exact method of inter-realm travel to suit my purposes," Bi-Han admitted. "So it would appear we cannot help each other. Nonetheless, I appreciate your non-confrontational approach to this exchange. As such, I will leave you be."

"Aww, we ain't gonna rough im' up just a little?" asked Moloch.

"No," Bi-Han answered decisively. "There is much work to be done, and very little time to be wasted on pointless bouts." He returned his attention to the Red Dragon. "I bid you farewell…"

"Hsu Hao," he answered when it had clearly occurred to Bi-Han that they had not exchanged names. "And you?"

"I have been known by many names. Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot," Bi-Han started to say, before stopping to think for a moment. "But I suppose now, I am merely Bi-Han."

The name sounded somewhat familiar to Hsu Hao, probably a dossier he'd read on the Lin Kuei's most formidable members. Though clearly this one was no active threat to the Red Dragon if he had ended up here.

But by that same token, Hsu Hao himself was no active help to the Red Dragon if he was trapped in the Netherrealm. This predicament would need to be solved, and soon.

It was then that Hsu Hao recalled seeing another Brotherhood of Shadow temple not too far from where he was now. He had no intention of associating with the cult, but perhaps their knowledge of the Netherrealm's dark magics could provide him with what he needed.

So he began the trek, determined to acquire a means out of this Hell by any means necessary. Conflict was highly probable, such was the nature of fanatics. A one-man assault was hardly the most intelligent strategy, but Hsu Hao needed not wage war with the Brotherhood of Shadow, only retrieve what he needed.

It would not be easy, but he fully understood the risks. In truth, Hsu Hao was not too different from the revenants, or the redemptive demons, or the resurrected humans that fought alongside them, nor Bi-Han and his Oni compatriots.

They all felt themselves restricted, trapped by this place. They thought of the Netherrealm the same way Shinnok had thought of it millennia ago. It was no domain to be ruled, no home, there was only one thing that this place could truly be considered:

A prison.


	11. Chapter 10: Ordered Chaos

The aid of the Shirai Ryu had been secured, but Raiden's work was far from over. There were still preparations to be made, before he could finally achieve his duty of safeguarding Earthrealm...by any means necessary.

As such, Raiden had returned to Orderrealm to consult with Hotaru on these matters. He materialized in his usual show stopping manner: a flash of crimson lightning, and he was there. Eyes were on him instantly as the heads of Seidan Guardsmen swiveled to get a good look at the recently arrived Thunder God.

The room itself was simplistic in nature. The walls were smooth and sparsely decorated, silvery grey like the armor of the dozens of men and women in the room who proudly served the Seidan Guard.

"Where is Hotaru!" Raiden said in what sounded more like a demand than a question. "I must speak with him."

"You cannot simply arrive and be seen immediately!" Said one of the Guardsmen, genuinely offended at Raiden's audacity. "You must schedule a proper meeting!"

"It is urgent that I—"

"Lord Raiden, please," interrupted another Guardsman. The others glared at him. "I apologize for disordering your conversation, I merely wished to offer to bring you the proper forms for scheduling—"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Raiden boomed, silencing the man instantly. "I will speak to Hotaru _immediately._ It concerns the fate of the realms."

"Raiden?"

The Thunder God turned to see Hotaru emerging from the nearest corridor.

"I heard your voice," Hotaru continued. "It sounded...urgent."

"The very nature of what we do is urgent," Raiden reminded. "A protector must never allow themselves to view their duty as anything other than of the utmost importance and urgency. A single _moment _of time wasted can mark the difference between life...and death."

"Of course, I understand completely," Hotaru responded. He had a feeling the last part was Raiden speaking from experience… experiences not far different from his own. "Come, right this way. In matters as pressing as these, there is _always _much to discuss."

Raiden nodded, and followed.

"For someone who preaches of order, he just barged in like some filthy Chaosrealmer." One of the Guards said disdainfully once he was gone.

"Watch your tongue," warned another. "Hotaru had decreed him our greatest ally in the war against Chaos."

"In that case," the other replied. "I hope he has chosen his ally carefully."

Hotaru and Raiden made their way to the former's office.

"Apologies for the way my soldiers behaved," Hotaru said as he sat down. "They are normally far more disciplined than this. However, it seems that the… dare I say, somewhat chaotic nature of your entrance seemed to raise their ire."

"I am the protector of Earthrealm," Raiden reminded. "I do not have time to be wasted on tedious particulars and pedantic foolishness."

"Well Lord Raiden, what you call 'tedious' and 'pedantic', we call proper procedure," Hotaru explained. "Ordinarily, it is to be followed to the letter. No deviations. But… given the nature of our work, I am willing to make an exception. They say it is better to bend than to break. Once this meeting has concluded, I will make it known that you are to be given my immediate attention and with the utmost haste."

"I would hope that you do, Hotaru," Raiden responded. "It is paramount that we use all the time we have if we are to bring Order to the realms."

"Speaking of which, how are things in Earthrealm?" Hotaru asked. "Were you able to sway this 'Shirai Ryu' to our cause?"

Raiden nodded. "Hanzo Hasashi has agreed to lend his clan's aid, as has..._another _party and their own clan."

"Excellent," said Hotaru. "It would please you to know that I have also been working on securing an ally for our grand crusade."

A man with brown and green robes adorned with bronze armored pieces entered the room.

"I took your advice to heart," Hotaru explained as he got up and stood next to the man. "Lord Raiden, meet-"

"Dairou," Raiden recalled. "I am familiar. You were once a member of the Seidan Guard yourself, yes?"

Dairou nodded. "Until my family was murdered… and I was imprisoned for enacting my vengeance upon their killer."

"Dairou, we have already discussed this," recalled Hotaru. "I am truly sorry for your imprisonment, but I must enforce Seido's laws above all else."

"Save it," Dairou responded rudely. "The past isn't what's important right now." He turned his attention to Raiden. "Hotaru brought to my attention your quest to bring Order to the realms. In spite of all that has happened in my life, I still believe in Order, and would wish to join you."

"I know your kind, mercenary," Raiden said disdainfully. "Faith in our cause will not be enough to secure your loyalty."

"Hotaru has already agreed to pay a considerable sum for my aid," Dairou explained. "You have my word that I am at your service."

"Your word is worth little to me," Raiden stated. "Do you trust him, Hotaru?" he asked the Guard leader.

"I do." Hotaru responded.

"Very well then," Raiden decided. "Welcome aboard, Dairou."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden." Dairou said graciously, extending his hand.

The awkward silence and time spent at the mercy of Raiden's gaze made it clear to Dairou that Raiden was not exactly one for pleasantries.

"Now then," Hotaru said in an effort to move things along. "Down to business."

"Does your mercenary need to be present for this?" Raiden asked.

"With all due respect Lord Raiden," began Dairou, having already picked up on the Thunder God's irritability. "I like to know what I'm dealing with and what our plan is."

Raiden sneered, but decided against pressing the issue. "Very well."

"I must be honest with you, I have some concerns about routing the Seidan Guard's attention to focus on other realms," Hotaru admitted. "While I understand that Outworld and the Netherrealm have plagued the universe for ages, there is still Chaosrealm to consider. Furthermore, we still struggle with… internal threats."

"Chaosrealm is but a minor nuisance now that Havik and his blood sorcery have been dealt with," argued Raiden. "I am however familiar with internal threats. Earthrealm has long struggled against the Red Dragon clan, and its offshoot, the Black Dragon. Thankfully, with my aid, the Special Forces have come closer to eliminating both."

"Well, Darrius's resistance has proven to not be so easily toppled," Hotaru countered. "And if I were to redirect my forces to other realms as you suggest, Seido would be left practically defenseless against those terrorists."

"I understand your concerns, Hotaru," Raiden assured. "It is why I have secured other allies for our cause. Furthermore, I believe the Netherrealm's state of disarray will prove advantageous to us."

"A Hell without its devil?" Dairou asked, somewhat familiar with the state of the place.

Raiden nodded. "It is directionless. The biggest challenge we shall face there is… my former comrades..."

At the mere thought of his lost comrades, Raiden's face became sullen and distant. His own failure was clearly still weighing on his mind.

"Err...Lord Raiden?" asked Hotaru.

Raiden was snapped out of his trance a few seconds later. "Yes?"

"Regarding these… 'revenants'," Hotaru clarified. "What would you have us do with them?"

"I once believed they could be saved," Raiden explained. "That hope seemed to die with Quan Chi… but upon reconsideration, it is _possible _that they may still yet be restored. If they cannot… I will grant them peace. It is the least I can do to honor their sacrifices."

"Understood," Hotaru acknowledged. "I will have my men informed to avoid killing them if at all possible. Are there any other parties within the Netherrealm that we should take into consideration?"

"The Brotherhood of Shadow still clings to life," Raiden informed. "They are the last respite of Shinnok's regime. They will need to be _wiped_ _out_. His evil cannot be allowed to linger in any capacity."

"You seem to have quite the history with Shinnok," Dairou observed. "I gather he has cost you a great deal."

"He has caused much suffering and bred much chaos throughout the realms," Hotaru clarified. "Raiden's Earthrealm has been a particular fixation of the former Elder God."

"I have fought Shinnok for centuries, each new battle taking a tremendous toll on Earthrealm," Raiden further explained. "Now that he is vanquished, I wish to bring finality to our conflict."

"I know a thing or two about vengeance," Dairou pointed out. "This all seems very… personal."

"My motives are none of your concern, mercenary," Raiden angrily responded. "I suggest that you remember your place."

Dairou glared at Hotaru. "I was told I would not be treated as one of your Guardsmen, _or _as a common thug."

"Lord Raiden, if you could please exercise greater...discretion?" Hotaru urged.

"I have little patience for _prying,_" Raiden clarified. "I would hope that your mercenary is aware of that now."

"Very well then, let's stick to business," Dairou decided. "What's your plan for the Netherrealm?"

"There remains only one Brotherhood of Shadow temple that is still densely populated," Raiden explained. "They are the bulk of the cult's remnants. Once we have destroyed that temple and the fanatics within it, their threat will be at an end. After that, we should focus our efforts on Outworld."

"What of the revenants?" Hotaru asked. "They are the _other _major power within the Netherrealm, are they not?"

"I…" Raiden started to say, becoming caught up in thought. "I will share my plans on how to deal with them at a later date. For the past year, they have been wise enough to heed my warning. With luck, things shall remain that way until after we have dealt with the greater matter of Outworld."

"Another tumultuous and chaotic realm," Hotaru recalled. "I believe I may know how we can get started."

"Elaborate." Raiden ordered.

"The Seidan Guard occupies a city in Outworld named Lei Chen," Hotaru explained. "It was acquired many years ago in an exchange made with its overlord: the city be given over to us in exchange for defense against an oncoming siege by Shao Kahn's Tarkatan hordes. Unfortunately, we had to imprison Zeffeero and strip him of his title for failing to remember his agreement. Nonetheless, our hold over the city has lasted past Shao Kahn's reign and into the current era. Due to Outworld's civil war, our occupying force was _largely _undisturbed. Kotal Kahn seems to show no interest in reclaiming Lei Chen despite his protestations of Outworld being 'stronger united'. I believe that the city would make an excellent staging ground for our operations within Outworld."

"An excellent strategy, Hotaru," Raiden complimented. "We will use what leverage your Guard already possesses in Outworld to amass our forces until we are capable of seizing control of Outworld from Kotal Kahn."

"Wait, you want to _conquer_ Outworld?" Dairou asked, genuinely baffled to hear a "protector" talk like this.

"I am no conqueror, I merely wish to remove a threat to both Earthrealm and all the realms," Raiden argued. "Kotal Kahn is one such threat. He violated his treaty with Earthrealm and attempted to gain Shinnok's favor during my old enemy's last stand. For these actions, he will be severely punished."

"And what will become of Outworld after Kotal Kahn is removed?" questioned Hotaru.

"Some of our forces will need to remain there in order to prevent another tyrant from rising to power," Raiden explained. "Otherwise, how Outworld choses to govern itself once Kotal Kahn has paid for his crimes is of no concern to me, so long as it never again poses a threat to Earthrealm or _any_ realm."

"Perhaps my people could work towards...re-educating the Outworld populous," Hotaru suggested. "Teach them a more ordered means of governance."

"Do what you must," was all Raiden said in response to the idea. "So long as Outworld is kept in line."

Hotaru nodded. "Excellent. Thank you Lord Raiden, for this opportunity to restore Order to such a chaotic realm."

"Do not thank me prematurely," warned Raiden. "The work is still to be done."

"Of course," Hotaru acknowledged. "I will begin making preparations immediately."

"See that you do," Raiden instructed. "I must inform our other allies of our strategy."

"Of course," Hotaru replied. "Were the members of our coalition not all privy to the same information, chaos would reign."

Raiden merely nodded. Afterward, he raised his arm and disappeared in a bright flash of red lightning, causing both Hotaru and Dairou to shield their eyes.

"How does he do that?" asked Dairou once he looked to see that no physical damage had been caused by the strike of lightning.

"Power of the gods, old friend," Hotaru told him. "Power of the gods."

"Right…" Dairou responded. "If you have no immediate need of me, may I take my leave?"

"Aye, you may," Hotaru confirmed. "However, once you are needed, you will respond to my summons with haste."

"Of course." Dairou acknowledged, before exiting the room.

Once he was out of Hotaru's line of sight, Dairou moved much more cautiously. Hotaru trusted him because they were once comrades. The vast majority of the Seidan Guard had no such familiarity, and viewed him as a mere criminal that happened to be an asset at this moment in time. Dairou was acutely aware of this. Their suspicious looks said it all.

Dairou wanted to be out of the Seidan Guard compound as quickly as possible. Which of course, wasn't quick at all with the rigorous process of signing himself out before being allowed to leave. Never in all his years did Dairou think he would grow to hate a pen.

Once out in the open, Dairou's sense of caution only heightened. He made an effort to be as discreet as possible, before sliding into the most dimly lit alley he could find.

As he expected, it didn't take long for another man to appear. He was dressed in black and orange attire and wore sunglasses. However, this was not the Seidan Resistance leader Darrius himself, rather a simple messenger.

"Darrius requires an update on your progress," the messenger told Dairou. "We're paying you a considerable sum to rid Seido of that oppressor Hotaru."

"I don't need you to spout your manifesto at me," Dairou said annoyedly. "All that matters is that I get paid. Anyway, I have earned Hotaru's trust and have knowledge of his plans. He and Raiden are attempting to corral Outworld and the Netherrealm. Raiden has encouraged him to de-prioritize Chaosrealm, and doesn't seem to care for the Resistance either."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," mused the messenger. "I must inform Darrius of these developments as soon as possible."

"Then you'd better get going." Dairou pointed out.

"I intend to," the messenger assured. "But I require your confirmation that you can get the job done."

"I can do it. But I'll need to get Hotaru alone, where I can kill him without running into the Seidan Guard, or worse, Raiden," Dairou explained. "I just need more time. You hired me at the beginning of something big. Things are going to be… complicated."

"Time is a luxury we can only afford in limited amount," argued the messenger. "However, if what you say is true about Hotaru and Raiden's focus on external affairs, we may have time on our side after all."

"I don't care, I'm just looking to get this job done and be on my way." Dairou reminded him.

"Fine, fine," the messenger replied. "But I'll be keeping in touch."

With that, the messenger left to rendezvous with his leader. Things were about to change throughout the realms, and Darrius was not unaware of this.

In fact, the Resistance leader was so acutely aware of the oncoming change that he was prepared to make a very risky maneuver to ensure the survival of his movement…

Dairou's update would have to wait, for Darrius was not at the Resistance's base. In fact, he was no longer in Seido at all. He had taken a very perilous journey to Orderrealm's polar opposite…

Chaosrealm.

Order and Chaos were natural opposites, and their realms were no different. The threat Chaosrealm posed to his home realm was one of the very few things Darrius agreed with Hotaru on. Still, these were desperate times. Hotaru was acquiring allies. Earthrealm's protector Raiden and all those who stood by him. Allies that threatened to be the death of the resistance movement Darrius had worked so hard to build over so many years. The revolution against Orderrealm's senate he dreamed of was at risk of never coming to pass.

Darrius could not allow this. He had made a vow many years ago that he would see his cause brought fruition at any cost. That cost had meant many unsavory acts in the past. Manipulation, extorton, murder, assassination. Devoted as he was to deliver freedom from a government he saw as corrupt, Darrius in part understood why some called him a terrorist.

But none of that mattered now. If the Seidan Resistance was to survive, alliances would need to be made. And as Darrius thought on the matter, he realized that his bitter enemies, the Seidan Guard, had only one enemy beside himself that was a direct enough threat to be exactly the kind of ally he needed: That enemy was Chaosrealm.

Truth be told, Darrius hadn't expected this to work. The last non-hostile encounter between Orderrealm and Chaosrealm had occurred millennia ago. Were it not for Orderrealm's rigid system of historical documentation, there might not ever be record of such a thing. So when he reached out to this strange realm, he anticipated any offers of an alliance to be rejected. Until a party from Chaosrealm that declined to identify themselves reached out. They wanted a meeting. On _their_ home turf.

The possibility of a trap had occurred to Darrius. However, he realized that a trap implied strategy. Strategies were something that was ordered, to an extent. Definitely not the style of a Chaosrealmer. But the possibility couldn't be ruled entirely either… so ultimately, Darrius had no idea what to expect.

And he had a feeling that this new potential ally reveled in that fact.

Uncertainty was something that was almost unnatural for an Orderrealmer. They were always a people of strong beliefs, very sure of what things were and weren't. But even if it was "unnatural", uncertainty was all Darrius could feel as he walked through the terrain of Chaosrealm.

The land was practically barren. Any vegetation looked like it'd be planted onto the landscape at complete random. Streams of water flowed freely, and in the far off distance, Darrius could see rocks suspended in the air floating in a manner which defied explanation. This place was an affront to all logic, and the vague instructions provided by the mysterious Chaosrealmer weren't helping either. Although, he supposed a conscious effort to make this situation as strange and unconventional as possible is exactly what a Chaosrealmer might do.

Eventually, Darrius came across where he assumed he was supposed to be. A jagged, asymmetrical temple that looked like it'd been assembled from the most intact portions of several demolished buildings.

Darrius looked at the piece of paper he'd been holding. A "map". It was more like an arrangement of random lines, crude drawings, and nigh-illegible handwriting. Strangely, it had proven roughly accurate to the layout of the terrain during his journey. Darrius recalled some saying about a method within madness. He shook his head and crumpled the piece of paper, before stepping inside.

The temple had no door. Or so he thought, before he noticed one laying on the ground just next to the doorway, as if it had been intended to be installed but never was. There were no lights, only what shone through the holes in the ceiling and the broken windows. Darrius continued walking, cautious, until he came across a staircase that had definitely seen better days. In spite of the wood breaking beneath his feet every other step, and the railing falling right off about halfway up, Darrius climbed the staircase and stepped into a room.

There was a chair with its back cut off, and two tables. In any conventional situation, it'd be the reverse. But nothing about this _realm _was "conventional".

Sat on one of the tables was a man sat in shadow.

"Are you the one I was supposed to meet?" Darrius asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," the man answered cryptically. "Nothing is set in stone, nothing is bound."

It was like he spoke in riddles. Darrius shook his head. "I'm here to speak to you about the alliance I proposed."

"Come in, or don't," the man said half-invitingly. "Commitments order our lives. Do not allow yourself to be bound by their tyranny."

Darrius decided against responding to him and merely walked in and sat down.

"Finding you wasn't easy," Darrius pointed out. "Whoever you are."

"Nothing is ever easy, nor is anything ever difficult," the man argued. "As for my identity, it would seem you have a more chaotic mind than you would care to admit, Darrius, to have forgotten me. I understand of course, you Orderrealmers are always so busy, hardly any room for it all."

"You're acting like I should know you," Darrius said irritatedly. "But I've never made dealings with Chaosrealmers before."

"Perhaps you should know me, perhaps you shouldn't." the man said as he lurched forward, coming into the light.

There was no mistaking it.

The Cleric of Chaos himself.

"Havik?!" Darrius exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"

"There is no 'impossible'," Havik told him, his skinless jaw conveying a permanent grin. "Chaos does not allow for 'impossible'."

"No offense Havik, but I'm the kind of person who likes to stay pretty informed," Darrius explained, forcing his panic and instinctive fear to give way to composure. "Last I knew, you were dead."

"Dead? Or just… resting?" Havik asked if he already knew the answer, although no one else did. "Perhaps it was only your perception, as well as that of Quan Chi. I had intended to pay him back, but as a Cleric of Chaos I should have known there was no certainty that I would be able to."

"How are you even alive?" Darrius asked.

"Must Orderrealms ask so many questions?" Havik asked in return. "Are you unable to fathom an event occurring without purpose or explanation?"

"I don't believe in 'miracles'," Darrius responded. "I believe in what people can accomplish if they dedicate themselves to a goal. And really, that's why I'm here, Havik."

"Fear. A wonderful tool of Chaos," Havik said as if he were starting on a completely different topic. "It makes people act so… irrationally."

"Fear?" Darrius asked. "You think I'm afraid of something, is that it?"

"Perhaps I am wrong, but you seem to seek to preserve your movement," Havik elaborated. "A movement now in jeopardy because of my old friends, Hotaru and Raiden."

"I'm impressed," Darrius admitted. "You got that pretty much about right."

"Every once in a while my words are able to connect with an ordered mind like yours," Havik replied. "It is not constant, of course. Chaos is the only _true _constant."

"Quite frankly Havik, I'm not one of your clergy, so I'd appreciate that we get down to business," Darrius said in an effort to get the conversation back on track. "Hotaru's alliance with Raiden is bad news for the both of us. It complicates matters for my war in Seido, and-"

"War is inherently chaotic," Havik interjected. "Things are always changing. Been a while since I've seen a good war. Perhaps that'll change. Ah, but perhaps it won't."

"Look, here's the deal Havik," Darrius said as he assumed a more casual demeanor, remembering that Chaosrealmers weren't big on formality. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"Bah! Presuming what I think, how very like you Orderrealmers," Havik responded spitefully before almost immediately changing his demeanor. "But please, do elaborate."

"At the end of the day, we both want the corrupt, oppressive farce of Seido as it stands to be torn apart," Darrius explained. "The difference is that once we're done, I intend to rearrange the pieces into something better, while you… just want to burn everything down. That's a difference I'm willing to address when the time comes, but for now, neither of us is getting what we want unless we work together."

Darrius reached out his hand. "Deal?"

"A Cleric of Chaos does not make deals!" Havik shouted. "Deals are binding! However, I may come to your aid following this meeting. Or I may not. It is whatever Chaos ordains."

"Is that a yes?" Darrius asked.

"Only if you wish to perceive it as such, " Havik replied. "I cannot decide what you choose to believe."

Darrius sighed. "I'll be keeping in touch with you."

Havik nodded, and then shook his head.

Darrius had given up trying to understand him. He simply turned, left, and hoped this wasn't all a waste of time.

If he _had _succeeded, then Havik would prove a valuable asset And a potentially dangerous one.

The absurdity of it all was not lost on Darrius.

A union of Order and Chaos.

What could happen next?


	12. Chapter 11: Remembering the Lost

The Special Forces boasted some of the most advanced technology in the world, perhaps in all the realms. The technical expertise of its members was rivaled by only a few. Even a simple infantry soldier had an understanding of this technology that would be impressive to most.

But magic? Magic was not something they had ever fully understood.

Magic could be valuable. And dangerous. In the end however it was beyond their depth. Even Johnny and Cassie's powers were not something they could explain via any scientific means. They had an understanding of the energy's properties, but no origin for it, other than that the two had descended from previous wielders of the green energy. Raiden had confirmed as much. A group of warriors who harnessed the energy to fight against the forces of Outworld in Mortal Kombat. The magic itself had originated from Edenia, the home of some of their departed friends that Shao Kahn had stolen over ten thousand years ago.

So much history. So much about their own universe they didn't even know about. So much lost, only to be found again. It'd be fascinating if anyone had the time to sit down and learn it all.

They almost never had the time. Always something happening, and every once in a while, a new discovery on top of that.

Far as they could tell, there was nothing to explain Mokap's powers or why they manifested when they did. The team analyzing the man was able to determine what his powers _were, _energy projection and telekinesis namely. Energy readings were similar to Johnny and Cassie's green energy, and the psychic waves gave similar readings to those of Takeda, the less adept of the Takahashis with psychic ability.

Mokap was now in the middle of going through rigorous tests of his powers, being put through scenarios via combat drones and automated turrets that fired rubber bullets. Behind the glass separating the observation room from what was normally a training area, stood Sonya and Johnny.

"Ol' Mo knows his stuff," Johnny complimented as he saw his friend successfully put his abilities to use, from energy-charged fists to well-timed implementations of his telekinesis.

"You did say he was one of the guys who trained you to fight, right?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, that's how we met, Mokap and I," Johnny explained. "Look I know I make cheesy action movies, but I always thought that if I was gonna commit to it, the action was gonna be damn good. Plus, it makes for good self defense training."

"I offered to teach you to shoot." Sonya reminded him.

"Woah now, I don't do guns, ok," Johnny replied. "Just not my style. Besides, I don't like the idea of killing anybody."

"I wish I could live in that world where we have a choice, Johnny," Sonya said solemnly. "I really do."

"Hey, don't get all dour and depressing on me," Johnny insisted. "I'll let you punch me in the face if it'll cheer you up! Tremor already ruined my sunglasses anyway. Remind me to bill that guy five hundred bucks when we finally catch him."

Sonya couldn't help but laugh. Johnny had his own way of bettering her mood. Perhaps it was due to the fact that despite his vain exterior, he was an extremely optimistic person, something he clearly passed on to Cassie. Always a bright side with Johnny, no matter how small. Far removed from the grizzly reality Sonya felt like she inhabited each and every day. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew he was right, that she needed a break from it all. But in Sonya's mind, the mission came first, especially one as important as the defense of the entire world. Maybe one day she could afford to take a break. Today wasn't that day, and tomorrow wouldn't be, and neither would the day after that.

Johnny feared she was going to work herself to death, perhaps literally with the kind of characters she tangled with on a regular basis. At least Kano was behind bars and Shao Kahn and Shinnok were gone, to say nothing of the other monsters.

Monsters that until earlier this very day, Mokap had only heard of secondhand. He knew what they were capable of. He had lived through Shao Kahn's invasion and Shinnok's after that. But he'd never experienced it up close. Not until now. Mokap honestly found it surprising that he had mustered the courage to join the fight. After all, what did he know about laser-eyed terrorists and rock men? But he simply couldn't stay away, couldn't bear to stand idly by.

He chuckled to himself. It was almost like he was some kind of superhero. Like a movie. And just his luck, he was an actor. He figured Johnny must've felt the same way when he beat "Tommy Scissorfists", as his friend had called him. Mokap had seen many of them during the invasion. Strange-looking, but he considered them more attractive than his sister's new husband.

Ah, but enough about the personal stuff. Today was all about the weird powers he had suddenly developed. Moving objects with his mind, shooting white fireballs from his hands! It was crazy, even more so than the plot of one of Johnny's films. Ok, maybe the one he co-wrote with Cassie when she was eight was still crazier, but this was definitely up there!

It occurred to Mokap that maybe there was no explanation. Maybe it was just some kind of miracle, or even a blessing. He then dismissed the idea. He wasn't some kind of chosen one. Somebody who got lucky, sure, but no great warrior.

Eventually the tests came to an end, and a voice over a loudspeaker informed Mokap that he could leave the room.

He obliged, walking out of a door on the side to see Johnny, Sonya, and a woman he knew only by her codename "Gemini". She was the Special Forces' Communications and Intelligence expert, and an old friend of Jax and Sonya. She had taken an interest in studying the field of magic after Jax returned from a mission two years before the Special Forces became knowledgeable of the existence of the Mortal Kombat tournament with a mystical artifact Kano and his lieutenants had attempted to use for their own purposes.

"Were you able to learn anything?" Sonya asked.

"Not much," Gemini reported. "While the readings are similar to the green energy, Mokap appears to have a greater control over this white energy, given his ability to concentrate it into projectiles and localize it to specific parts of his body, whereas Johnny and Cassie manifest their energy powers across the entire body."

"Well shit, you can do your magic better than I can mine," Johnny complimented. "You sure you didn't know you could do this before?"

"I told you, it just _happened_, Johnny. Right then and there," Mokap explained. "You and Cassie both saw it."

"So, you don't know anything about your own abilities?' asked Gemini.

"With all due respect ma'am, I'm just an actor," Mokap replied. "Even if I did know I had these powers before now, there's no way I'd know what their whole deal was."

"Maybe Raiden knows something," Sonya suggested. "He was able to trace Johnny and Cassie's powers back to their roots."

"And explain how it works better," Johnny recalled. "Did you know that when me and Cass use that stuff, we're like directly hitting the other guy's soul or something? He just told me that the other week. Real freaky stuff."

"You really think he'll help?" Mokap asked. "Didn't seem too friendly when I saw him."

"Raiden's… been at this for a long time," Sonya explained. "Centuries, even. He's been through a lot." she sighed. "We all have…"

"Sonya's right, but ever since that Shinnok business, I gotta admit, dude's been acting weird," observed Johnny. "He acts like a dark and gritty reboot of himself."

"He wasn't always like that?" Mokap questioned.

"He used to be more...measured." Sonya admitted.

"Yeah, and he didn't have glowing red eyes," Johnny pointed out. "And spiky black armor."

"It's been... strange… but I trust him," Sonya said with a noticeable wavering in her confidence. "He's gotten us this far, hasn't he?"

"Not all of us." Johnny replied quietly.

Sonya scoffed. "Don't. Don't you bring them into this. You don't get to use their sacrifices just to make a point."

"I…" Johnny stammered. "Sonya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Umm.. if it's no trouble my asking," Mokap chimed in. "Who are we talking about?"

"Mo, buddy, the things we do, it's not all fun and games," Johnny explained. "We've lost people, man. Good people."

"And then Shinnok picked up their corpses and made 'em his damn slaves." Sonya added spitefully.

"Woah…..you mean, like zombies?" Mokap asked.

"Worse," Sonya answered. "Zombies that can think. Zombies that look like your friends but act like your worst enemies, that tell you to your face how much they want to _kill _you in the voices of the friends you've lost."

"Easy Sonya, easy," Johnny urged. "Getting real dark there."

"That's what the world is like sometimes, Johnny," Sonya replied back coldly. "Try living in it sometime." She immediately reconsidered her words. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just..."

"I know," Johnny stopped her. "I miss them too."

"Guys, I really didn't know about all that…" Mokap said honestly. "I'm sorry about your friends… It sounds horrible. If.. if there's anything I can do, anyway I can help, I'll do it."

"You don't have to." Johnny pointed out.

"No, but I want to," Mokap retorted. "And I don't give a damn if I look ridiculous because I forgot to change again, I'm being serious."

"If you really want to help," offered Sonya. "Take those new powers of yours and use them. You can help us in our fights, or just take down anyone looking to wrong and exploit the innocent."

"Sorta like being a superhero." Mokap surmised.

"That's one way to look at it." Sonya replied, neither confirming nor falsifying his statement. Sometimes her life did feel like one of the comic books she used to read as a kid.

"I like to think of myself as an action hero," Johnny chimed in. "But then, that's probably the old Cage Ego talking."

"He's become self-aware." Mokap pointed out, snickering.

"Truly these are strange and bizzare times." Sonya responded, both Johnny's friend and his ex-but-hopefully-soon-to-be-again wife shared a laugh. A good break in the tension, and they both certainly needed one. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle himself, mostly just glad to see Sonya's mood improving and Mokap getting a break from all the heavy info.

"Apologies for the interruption," Gemini chimed in. "But I can send you the full report on our analysis, General Blade."

"You do that Gem," Sonya confirmed. "And please, no need to be so formal. We've been friends for a while."

Gemini looked over at Johnny and grinned. "Whatever you're doing to get her to lighten up for once, keep it up."

"Now what's that supposed to mean, Corporal?" Sonya asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Annnnd the General's back," Gemini joked. "Right on cue."

Evidently, Sonya wasn't the only one who was "right on cue".

When the lightning came, Mokap jumped back out of shock. Instinctively, the white glow returned to his hands. He could just _feel _something...dangerous.

Gemini had a similar reaction, taking a few steps back and tentatively placing a hand on her holstered sidearm.

Sonya and Johnny were far more familiar with the sight of the crackling scarlet lightning that now illuminated the room with its intense glow. It reminded Johnny in particular of the corrupted Jinsei chamber. The comparison unsettled him, not helped by the fact that Raiden now wore Shinnok's amulet as if it were a Medal of Honor. And as someone who'd seen the real thing on both Sonya and Jax, he knew that such a tool of evil was unworthy of being held in the same regard. At least, he sure as hell would never frame the thing, and he doubted that Vera would either.

As for Sonya, she was used to masking her reservations. Maybe too used to it. Frankly, Raiden's altered state unsettled her as well. The red eyes and lightning, his darkly colored armor, and of course, the amulet formerly belonging to his worst enemy displayed on his chestplate. Maybe he was trying something new, to intimidate Earthrealm's enemies. If so, someone needed to tell him that it intimidated his allies to…

Even if her rationalizations failed and she admitted to herself that Raiden was quite simply changed, Sonya couldn't deny the fact that for the sake of Earthrealm's defense, they needed him. For his centuries of experience if nothing else.

Still, she missed the warmth and encouraging aura Raiden once possessed. They all did.

"Let me guess, want us to join your metal band?" Johnny asked jokingly.

"I have no time for games, Johnny Cage," Raiden responded. "I wish to discuss matters of importance."

"Ah, gotcha," Johnny said sarcastically. "Finally found a way to remove the stick from your ass?"

Raiden glared, both Mokap and Gemini worrying he might become hostile.

"Johnny, cool it!" Sonya commanded. "Your damn harassment isn't helping anything."

Johnny decided it best not to argue.

Raiden's entrance had clearly attracted attention outside of just those in the room. A few soldiers stepped in to make sure nothing had gone wrong, only to exit again upon seeing the Thunder God.

Of more importance was Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and this new Nightwolf, who all stepped into the room soon after.

"Mom, dad? There's somebody you definitely need to meet." Cassie explained.

"I think she's here to meet you." Jacqui added, pointing to Raiden.

"Ah, Nightwolf," Raiden acknowledged. "I am pleased that you could be here."

"Wait…" started Sonya.

"Nightwolf?" Johnny asked, baffled.

"I am aware that you are already familiar with Akicita, my predecessor," she observed. "I have taken his title and responsibility. As such, like you, I now defend Earthrealm."

"He never told us his real name." Sonya recalled.

"Or that it was a title," Johnny added. "You think you know a guy."

"An ongoing crisis leaves little time for the sharing of personal information." Nightwolf II pointed out.

"Well, she's got a point there." Sonya admitted.

"I requested Nightwolf's presence so that we may deal with a pressing matter," Raiden explained. "One that has haunted us for far too long."

"She says she can save the others," Kung Jin added. "Lao, Liu, the first Nightwolf… everyone."

Johnny and Sonya's jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

Just as this revelation was being made known, the Takahashis were elsewhere in a nearby training room, engaging one another in a seemingly heated sword duel that was in reality a mere test of skill for both father and son.

In spite of their estrangement years prior, Kenshi and Takeda were far more similar than one might expect. Both were incredibly driven, the family stubbornness apparent in neither being willing to concede their current battle, or any other for that matter. Still, if you talked to either of them, you wouldn't get the impression of fierce and dauntless warriors. Kenshi was calm, collected, and generally quite kind. Takeda was more sociable than his father, and enjoyed the use of humor to keep things light. Such demeanors would not be expected given the losses and hardships both had gone through in their lives, and both owed their positivity to the same source:

Kenshi's late wife and Takeda's mother, Suchin Takahashi.

The thought of Suchin broke Kenshi's concentration, allowing Takeda to perform a maneuver which knocked Sento from his father's grasp.

"Looks like all that training finally paid off," Takeda observed, holding the blade in front of his father's neck as an indication of his victory. "Not so shabby, eh dad?"

Kenshi didn't respond, walking out of the path of Takeda's sword and using his telekinesis to summon Sento back into his hand.

"You should be more respectful of your ancestors, Takeda," Kenshi chastised. "Remember that this is no mere sword."

"Just can't admit that-"

"You beat me, you won the bout, yes," Kenshi admitted before his son could finish. "Congratulations. Truly Takeda, I am very proud of how far you've come and impressed with your skills. It's just that..."

"Thinking about mom again?" Takeda didn't even need to read his mind.

Kenshi nodded. "Takeda… have I ever told you the story...of how your mother and I met?"

"Well ye- actually..." Takeda scratched at his chin in thought before answering. "Not that I can remember, no."

"She saved me, you know." Kenshi informed him.

"From the Red Dragon?" Takeda asked. "Yeah… I can still remember. She saved us both."

"No," Kenshi corrected. "From… from myself. My own darkness."

"Darkness?" Takeda repeated.

"Your Grandmaster, Hanzo, is not the only one who has had to grapple with their own anger and desire for vengeance," Kenshi explained. "I think it's best that I tell you the story..."

_He could remember the day he met her like it was yesterday. It had been a few months since Raiden had sealed Shinnok within his amulet. He had brought Kenshi up to speed on the events that preceded this catastrophe, including the detail that Shang Tsung had apparently been killed. For years of his life, Kenshi had been solely dedicated to ending Shang Tsung, both as personal vengeance for the sorcerer blinding him so many years prior, and for the deaths of his ancestors, whose souls now resided within his sword, Sento, safe from being consumed by Shang Tsung. They had guided Kenshi since, awakening his psychic abilities, tempering his desire for vengeance, and crafting him into a warrior of justice._

_But even higher purpose could not soften Kenshi's rough edges. Only love could do that. After initially refusing the offer of his new comrades to aid them in the continued defense of Earthrealm, Kenshi had decided to wander the globe, aimless and without purpose. He merely travelled from place to place, wherever the wind took him, making his way as he went. Occasionally, he encountered criminals in his travels and dealt with them as he deemed fit. When he had left for this journey without a destination, Johnny had called him a "lone wolf". An American film trope. Kenshi hated to admit it, but he fit that description quite well. _

_But everything changed when he found himself in a small city in Thailand. The past month had been uneventful, and Kenshi had been steadily reminded that food and sleep were important. _

_The first seemed like the more pressing concern. As such, he settled on a local restaurant and made his way over to it. Slumping down into one of the chairs, Kenshi waited for a server to arrive. _

_After he fought to stay awake for a few minutes, one eventually did. _

_And there she was. Like it was destiny. _

"_My, you look tired," Suchin observed. "Trouble sleeping lately?"_

"_You could say that." Kenshi responded. _

_She took a curious glance at the bandana obscuring his eyes. "Are you… blind?"_

"_As it concerns my eyes, yes," Kenshi confirmed. "In other ways… I have never seen clearer."_

"_I see…" Suchin replied, clearly a bit confused. "Well, can I take your order? Oh…I suppose you can't read the menu..."_

"_I suppose not," Kenshi agreed. "Tell you what, you can serve me whatever you like. I'll gladly pay for it. I… haven't eaten in days."_

"_Why?" she asked._

_Such a reasonable question. And yet, Kenshi couldn't fathom an answer. Was he pushing himself farther than he needed to? Such a thought had never occurred to him before. Perhaps he'd be in better shape if it had._

"_I… travel often," he half-lied, wanting to spare her the details. "There's little time to even think about it."_

"_Well I'm afraid it's going to need to be on your mind more often if you intend to live a long life," Suchin told him sternly, before shifting to a softer tone. "I'll get you some food. Don't go anywhere."_

"_I am uncertain that I would even have the energy to." Kenshi replied. _

_That got a small laugh out of her, and Kenshi couldn't help but crack a smile at that fact, once which was returned before Suchin disappeared behind the kitchen doors._

_A few minutes later, she reemerged. Kenshi had scarfed down the food so quickly that he could barely remember what it was. He certainly couldn't name the dish years after the fact, but he remembered that it tasted good._

"_You weren't kidding when you said you hadn't eaten," Suchin observed. "You really should take better care of yourself."_

"_Maybe once I rediscover my purpose, I will," Kenshi replied back, somewhat rudely. "For now, I see little point."_

"_Well aren't you stubborn," she said annoyedly, placing her hands on her hips. "I was trying to __**help **__you in case you didn't notice."_

_Kenshi sighed. "Apologies… I… I appreciate your concern, and your generosity." _

"_Well, at least you're not completely devoid of manners," Suchin decided. "What's your name?"_

"_Takahashi Kenshi." he answered, perhaps a bit too formally. _

_She offered a hand. "Suchin. Do you have a place to stay?"_

"_Uhh…." Kenshi stammered. _

"_I thought not," she said as she lowered her hand. "You can stay with me if you like. At least until you can get yourself on your feet." _

"_But… you do not know me," Kenshi argued. "I am a stranger to you, I cannot possibly-"_

"_You're someone who needs help," Suchin cut him off. "That's enough for me."_

"_That is… very kind of you," Kenshi chose his words carefully. He had known Suchin only a short while now and determined already that arguing with her was a futile endeavor. _

"_My shift ends in an hour, I can take you home then," Suchin explained. She then took notice of the blade strapped to his back. "Are you any good with that sword?"_

"_I would say so," Kenshi responded, attempting to remain modest. "Why do you ask?"_

"_It's been a while since I've had someone to duel with," she elaborated. "I used to train with my father."_

"_In that case, I would gladly aid you in honing your skills." Kenshi decided._

"_And I'll make sure you don't slowly kill yourself," Suchin added. "Seems like a fair exchange."_

_Kenshi smiled again. This woman seemed to have that effect on him. He enjoyed the levity. _

"_I'd say it does," he agreed. "And… Thank you, Suchin."_

"From there we stayed together for many months," Kenshi explained to his son. "She… she helped me to move past my anger and resentment, and have an easier time working with others. Eventually, I would become an ally of the Special Forces and grow to befriend Hanzo. The rest… you already know."

"Must've really been true love with the state you were in," Takeda teased. "But seriously, thanks for telling me that. It… it helps me get by."

"Don't be consumed by the past Takeda, like I once was," Kenshi urged. "Focus on your future. On your _new _family."

Takeda nodded. "Thanks dad. I will."

"I know I wasn't here for you for a long time," Kenshi acknowledged. "But I'm here now."

Their father-son moment abruptly ended when the communicators in both of their ears beeped simultaneously.

Takeda answered his first.

"Hey, babe?" said Jacqui's voice.

"Yeah?" Takeda asked.

"We need you and your dad to come over to the combat training area," Jacqui explained. "It's important."

"We'll be right there." Takeda assured, before clicking the device off.

He looked over to his father. "Think it has to do with the Red Dragon?"

"I am unsure," Kenshi admitted. He held a head against his forehead, attempting to use his telepathic abilities to ascertain what might be going on. "I sense a mixture of anxiousness, hope, and… terrible anger. Feelings of grief, of guilt."

"Raiden." Father and son said in unison.

"He worries me you know," said Kenshi. "He reminds me of the way Hanzo was, before-"

"Before he killed Quan Chi." Takeda recalled.

"We should go," Kenshi decided. "If he's here, I concur with Jacquiline. It must be important."

Takeda nodded, and the two began heading over. The Special Forces base was a large facility, so it wasn't exactly a brisk walk. Takeda was careful to guide his father when he felt it necessary. Kenshi's telepathic abilities granted him a certain clarity and awareness of his surroundings in lieu of proper sight, but Takeda felt he could never be too careful.

In time, they arrived as requested, walking in at the same time as Jax and Vera, who had evidently also been contacted. At the same time, Gemini was leaving to attend to another assignment, talking to someone on the phone about something concerning busting up a Black Dragon operation. Of note, Jax carried with him a fairly thick book.

"Case you're working on?" Takeda asked.

"Uhh… no, it's just an old photo album," Jax clarified. "Me and Vera were looking back on some old pictures from our army days."

"Yeah, life was simpler back then," Vera recalled. "Not _much _simpler, but simpler."

I'll say," Jax agreed. "So what's going on?"

"Oh boy, get ready for this one…" warned Cassie.

"Nightwolf, run over it again," Sonya requested. "Please."

"Yeah I'm still not sure I got it the first time." Johnny admitted.

"Me neither." added Mokap.

"Wait, did you say Nightwolf?" Jax asked. "But he's-"

"Tainted by the Netherrealm's evil," the second Nightwolf chimed in. "I have taken his mantle, his role as vessel for the Great Spirit, and now seek to free him, as well as all those who you have lost."

"You're saying that you can-"

"Yes," she confirmed before Kenshi could finish.

Takeda looked over at his fiance. "Is this for real?"

"I don't really understand magic," Jacqui admitted. "But it seems to add up."

"Nightwolf does not intend to deceive," confirmed Raiden. "Heed her."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden," Nightwolf II said graciously. "Now then. My tribe, the Makota, has practiced shamanic magics to battle against the forces of evil for hundreds of years. We have acquired a knowledge of the mystic arts all but unrivaled within Earthrealm. This includes a most pertinent ritual that I believe has the power to save your friends."

"Ritual?" asked Jax.

"I think I'm following," said Vera. "Tryin' to fight voodoo with voodoo."

"That's the first part of this I've been able to wrap my head around," admitted Mokap. He then stopped to think for a moment. "Actually, nothing's made sense all day."

"Welcome to our world." said all three members of the Briggs family in unison, followed by a "What they said." from both Cassie and Kung Jin.

"First time superpower discovery is a trip," Johnny spoke from his firsthand experience. "But it's still not as weird as all this can get."

"Let's get back on track, people," Sonya chastised. "Go ahead… Nightwolf."

"Of course," Nightwolf II acknowledged. "The ritual is called the 'Sin Eater'. It involves the use of magic to absorb the sins of those around the user. This taint has previously been used to provide resistance to dark magics and passage into the Netherrealm. However, I believe the Sin Eater can be used to remove the corruption from your friends."

"You're saying you can take the evil out of em'?" Johnny asked.

"That would be the simplest way of putting it, yes." Nightwolf II confirmed.

"Wait. You take their sins by absorbing them, right?" Kung Jin asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"So…" Jin started, everyone in the room coming to the same line of thought.

"What'll happen to you?" asked Cassie.

"It is… dangerous…" Nightwolf II admitted. "There are legends among my people, tales of one who absorbed so much sin that it corrupted him to his core, becoming a physical incarnation of sin. But alas, this is a risk I have to take. There are more lives at stake than my own, including that of the man who mentored me so that I may honor his legacy with this responsibility. I appreciate your concerns for my safety, but this is what must be done."

"But what if you… lose yourself?" asked Takeda.

"Then I hope you will all be able to do what it takes to stop me," she told everyone in the room. "Else what happens next will truly be something to fear."

"You'd put it all on the line for a bunch of people you don't even know?" Asked Mokap. "That's… incredibly brave of you."

"I appreciate your kind words," Nightwolf II responded. "But I am simply performing the duty of anyone who wishes to protect the innocent."

"She's right," agreed Jax. "It'll be hard, but we've got to do it."

"For our friends," said Johnny.

"For our family." Added Kung Jin.

"For everyone not in this room right now." Takeda continued

"And damn well should be." Finished Jacqui.

"Best of luck to you all," wished Raiden. "I hope that you succeed."

"You're not going to help us?" Asked Cassie.

"I have far greater matters to attend to." Raiden said cryptically, before raising his hand and disappearing with another crack of lightning.

"He's getting worse," observed Kenshi. "For Raiden to miss out on something like _this? _Something is wrong."

"What's his problem, anyway?" Asked Mokap.

"There is a darkness in his soul," Nightwolf II explained. "We may only pray it does not overtake him."

"Let Raiden fight his own battle for now," advised Sonya. "We've got work to do."

"What if leaving him to deal with this himself will only make it worse?" Asked Kung Jin.

"Shouldn't the people who've been trapped in Hell for about as long as you and I have been alive come first?" Argued Jacqui.

"Hey, two of those people are my family," Jin reminded. " I know damn well how important this is."

"Don't you talk to my daughter like that!" Vera shouted.

"Would it be too cliche to suggest splitting up?" Cassie interjected, trying to prevent further arguing.

"That actually sounds like a good plan to me." Jax affirmed.

"We'll have one team go with Nightwolf to the Netherrealm," Sonya decided. "And one stay behind to keep an eye on Raiden."

"I must thank you all for your help," said Nightwolf II.

"Don't sweat it," replied Johnny. "It's what we do."

These people were all new to Eyota of the Makota tribe, but their determination could do nothing but bring a smile to her face.

"Together, we shall brave these trying times."


	13. Chapter 12: Shroud of Deception

Travel between realms had never been an exact science. To be more accurate, it wasn't science at all. But rather, inter-realm travel was most often something achieved through sorcery.

Still, that didn't mean science couldn't pull it off provided enough time and effort.

And that was exactly what the Special Forces had succeeded in doing. The second technologically created inter-realm portal, located at the center of a refugee camp for the denizens of an Outworld city called Sun Do, who had sought to flee the ongoing civil war.

The first successful technology-based inter-realm portal had been destroyed years ago due to the sabotage of the Red Dragon infiltrator Hsu Hao, although fortunately schematics had been recovered which allowed for the creation of this new device. Just in time too, as an Outworlder named Li Mei reached out to them to seek sanctuary for her village's people, as Shinnok's amulet had just become a variable in the Outworld civil war and it seemed collateral damage was on the rise.

Alas, the war was still not over and the people still reluctant to return to their home, although some had made the journey between realms periodically, including Li Mei herself. The portal had other uses outside of the refugee camp however, serving as the direct line of travel between Earthrealm and other realms.

It was in such a capacity that the Shaolin master Shujinko intended to utilize the portal, so that he may at long last complete the quest that had lasted near the entirety of his life. Stressing the importance of his mission while also maintaining an air of secrecy around it, Raiden had procured for Shujinko free use of the Special Forces' portal device so that he might achieve his quest.

Thus, Shujinko approached the portal. The guards were still confused as to why this "simple old man" was being allowed free access to interrealm travel, but they knew their orders and allowed him through all the same. The portal activated, and within seconds of stepping through, Shujinko found himself in Outworld. He quickly began taking note of his surroundings, knowing full well the potential dangers of the realm.

Rather suddenly, a glowing sphere of energy appeared next to Shujinko. Most would be alarmed by such a sight, but Shujinko was quite familiar with the entity before him.

"Ah, Damashi," Shujinko said fondly. "I have excellent news. My journey seems to be coming to an end at long last."

"Very good, Shujinko," Damashi complimented. "The Elder Gods will be pleased when you have collected the last Kamidogu."

"I would certainly hope so," Shujinko replied. "Still, I fear the journey will not be easy."

"Fear not, Shujinko," Damashi assured. "You may find new allies in Outworld yet."

"I would certainly hope so, Damashi," said Shujinko. "I could use the aid."

"Now, make your way to the remains of Edenia so that you may claim the last Kamidogu," Damashi instructed. "Then, you shall finally be able to live in peace."

"It has certainly been a long time, old friend," Shujinko said fondly. "It will be nice to be able to finally put this quest behind me."

"Good luck, Shujinko." was the last thing Damashi said before disappearing.

From his prior venture to Outworld, Shujinko had already successfully determined the location of the part of the realm that was once Edenia. He had heard stories of the realm, and its immense beauty. He lamented the fact that it and so many other realms had fallen to Shao Kahn in the past, but pressed on nonetheless.

The journey was a bit of a long one, partially due to Shujinko's need to ensure that he did not draw attention to himself from either of the vying powers in Outworld.

Unbeknownst to Shujinko, he was not the only party aware of and actively seeking the power of the Kamidogu.

It was for such a reason that Shang Tsung, alongside Chameleon and Reptile, stepped foot into a dark room within their secretive base of operations.

Suddenly, the room exploded into an orange light, obscuring the appearance of their enigmatic master but carrying his powerful and booming voice all the same.

"I have a mission of importance for you," the being explained. I require you to retrieve an item of interest to me."

"But of course, Master," Shang Tsung said with a humility he didn't truly possess. "What would you have us do?"

"There is an Earthrealmer that I fear will jeopardize my plans," the entity elaborated. "He has been useful thus far, but is growing too close to discovering my ambitions. He must be eliminated before he can complete his 'quest'."

"Who might this Earthrealmer be?" asked Chameleon.

"His name is Shujinko," the being revealed. "He may appear frail, but he is not to be underestimated."

"You mentioned an object, master." Reptile pointed out.

"Yes, Edenia's Kamidogu," the being recalled. "The last of them that I need."

"What use do we have for those infernal daggers?" Reptile questioned.

Shang Tsung let out a sinister chuckle.

"What is so amusing, sorcerer?" Reptile asked annoyedly.

"The Blood Code Daggers are not the true Kamidogu," the entity corrected. "That was a deception fabricated by Raiden to aid Shujinko in collecting the _true_ Kamidogu. He has already obtained the Kamidogu of Earthrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, and the Netherrealm. When I am at last restored to my full power, I shall claim the five Kamidogu from Raiden. However, the sixth is to be ours beforehand. Raiden can not be allowed even the possibility of unlocking their true power, or worse, sending them to the Elder Gods as Shujinko intends to do. In that event, they would be lost forever."

"The oh-so noble Raiden, a deceiver," Reptile hissed. "How ironic."

"I had heard legends of the true Kamidogu," Shang Tsung recalled. "Tools of the Elder Gods themselves, yes?"

"Tools that will be mine to wield," the being assured. "And will ensure my ascension, and all of you with me."

"Your generosity knows no bounds, master." Chameleon said humbly.

Reptile on the other hand seemed to have his doubts.

"Now go, my servants," the being instructed. "Commence my will."

"As you command, Master." said Shang Tsung, bowing before exiting. Chameleon and Reptile did the same, before leaving as well.

The three walked back into the room containing the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shang Tsung announced. "Our master has instructed us with a new task. To eliminate the Shaolin monk Shujinko and lay claim to an item of great importance."

"This One will gladly help you, Shang Tsung," D'Vorah said with uncharacteristic humility. "To prove This One's loyalty."

"Yes, that is definitely something you will need to do." Reptile snidely agreed.

D'Vorah sneered at Reptile, but did not deny that he had a point. She was acutely aware of the reputation she had made for herself, and it wasn't exactly positive. She had betrayed Shao Kahn's heir Mileena, seemingly to serve her usurper Kotal Kahn, only to eventually double-cross him as well. It had seemed that her loyalties lied with the Brotherhood of Shadow, but although D'Vorah had aided in Quan Chi's plans, she had seized the opportunity to slink away while Shinnok battled Cassie Cage, preserving herself rather than aiding her master.

These new masters of hers… well in truth, they to were a form of self-preservation to the Kyttin. With both sides of the Outworld civil war wanting her head on a spear, she needed some way to ensure not only her survival, but that both Kotal Kahn's regime and the rebellion would come to an end. This new power in Outworld promised to do both. But before that could happen, D'Vorah was to do as instructed. She could not allow her position to be jeopardized by suspicions against her.

Thankfully, it seemed she would receive her opportunity.

"But of course, D'Vorah," said Shang Tsung, before turning his attention to the Saurians. "Would any of the rest of you like to join us?"

The two females, named Kiri and Ankha, looked at one another.

"Who are we killing again?" Kiri asked.

"Some Earthrealmer." Ankha replied.

"That could be fun I guess," Kiri decided, before looking at Shang Tsung. "Sure, we're in."

"I suppose it would serve as an excuse to get out of this direlect temple," said the rather tall male, Tiamat. "Besides, it has been long since my claws have tasted combat."

"I can stay behind to protect the master," offered the pale Saurian, Komodai. "We cannot leave this place undefended."

"Agreed," added Chameleon. "I shall remain as well."

"If that is your wish," said Shang Tsung. "As for the rest of you, we must depart with haste."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Tiamat.

"Is it far?" asked Kiri in a whining tone.

"I'll carry you if it is." offered Ankha.

"We will be travelling to the portion of Outworld that contains the remains of Edenia," Shang Tsung explained. "There, we will find our target… and our prize."

Ooh, there's a prize!" Kiri said with a certain childlike excitement.

"What is it, tell us! Tell us!" Ankha added with the same energy.

Tiamat growled in frustration but did not say anything.

"An item of incredible power," Shang Tsung elaborated. "A weapon of the Elder Gods themselves. And soon… it will be ours."

"If this item is of such value, we should depart with haste." posited D'Vorah.

"An excellent point," acknowledged Shang Tsung. "Let's go."

Shujinko was now about halfway to where Damashi had said the Edenian Kamidogu was located. He was currently walking through a small village populated by the denizens of the conquered realm. He had heard the tales of the Edenians. From Raiden, from Fujin, from Damashi. They had been a noble people, inhabiting a beautiful realm. Alas, all of that had been stolen from them by the vile despot Shao Kahn. For centuries, they had lived first under the iron fist of the tyrant emperor, and now under the looser but still potentially dangerous grip of Kotal Kahn. Shujinko was aware that Edenians made up prominent members of the rebellion against the current emperor's rule. As he looked around, and observed these people going about their day-to-day lives, he hoped the actions of a few would not bring Kotal Kahn's rage down upon them.

Alas, he had a duty to complete, and could not allow his thoughts to wander to such things. He hoped that once the Kamidogu were back in the hands of the Elder Gods, that they might reverse such terrible acts of evil.

Shujinko made his way past the small Edenian village and into the more vacant areas of the former realm. Once shining spires now desecrated and broken, green pastures now barren and desertlike.

And then finally, he reached it…

The remains of Edenia's capital city, where he had been told the last Kamidogu would be found.

The state of the place. Probably the part of Edenia that had been hit the hardest by Shao Kahn's invasion. It made sense in a way, this was where Edenia's rulers had lived after all. Still…. The sheer carnage, the death, the desolation…

It was horrid.

Although, some did not share that opinion…

"Lovely view, isn't it?"

Shujinko turned around immediately. He recognized the man before him instantly.

"Shang Tsung," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I should have known that a snake like you would find a way to cheat death."

"And I _knew_ a fool like you would still be chasing the same prize after so long," Shang Tsung responded. "Unfortunately, you cannot be allowed to claim Edenia's Kamidogu."

"How… How do you know of the Kamidogu?" Shujinko asked.

"I'm afraid you won't live long enough to find that out," Shang Tsung answered sinisterly. "Boys and girls, have some fun."

On cue, the Saurians revealed themselves, having been cloaked and invisible the entire time. Reptile slashed at Shujinko's back quickly, while Kiri and Ankha wrapped their extendable tongues around his arms.

Tiamat began walking towards him, slowly.

"And here I thought this might actually be a fight." he said disappointedly, raising a rather serrated sword to end Shujinko there and then.

"Then I'll try not to disappoint you." Shujinko shot back, before using cryomancy abilities he had gained the ability to mimic during his brief time with the Lin Kuei to start freezing the tongues of his captors, which caused them to retract their prehensile "fifth limbs" almost immediately.

He then turned to face Reptile, and flipped into the air in order to kick him, knocking Reptile back. However, he was caught unawares when Tiamat slammed him with his large tail.

"The old thing is surprisingly agile," Tiamat observed. "This might not be a waste of time after all."

Shujinko didn't respond, instead using some shockwave-like power to propel himself like a torpedo, ramming into Tiamat and knocking him down.

Kiri and Ankha pulled out daggers, but Shujinko quickly lit his fists aflame and prepared to combat them.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" he asked the two.

"Uhh….." they both uttered in unison.

"Cowards." Reptile said disdainfully.

Shujinko, Kiri, and Ankha all looked around only for Reptile to be nowhere to be found.

Reptile suddenly became visible just behind Shujinko and bit into his shoulder. He grit his teeth as the pain hit him, struggling against his grasp.

Shujinko's eyes began to glow a bright blue hue, and he began to telekinetically spread Reptile's jaws. Once that was dealt with, Shujinko moved Reptile away from him slowly at first, psychically throwing him back soon after.

Tiamat rushed in soon after, Shujinko dodging his slashes and jumping over his large tail. However, he was disoriented by a stray punch from the large Saurian.

Seizing their opportunity, Kiri and Ankha crafted spheres of acidic slime and fired them at the Shaolin.

Shujinko fired freezing blasts at the acid balls, stopping them mid-transit and causing them to crash to the ground and shatter.

Tiamat seized upon Shujinko's momentary distraction by grabbing him by the throat with his tail and slamming him into the ground.

With Shujinko seemingly down, the four Saurians began closing in, as Shang Tsung approached behind them, slow-clapping so as to mock their foe.

"The great Shaolin master, Shujinko," Shang Tsung said sarcastically. "Trained by Bo' Rai Cho himself, produced some of the Shaolin's best, and 'Champion of the Elder Gods' sent to find the Kamidogu. And now...this."

Shang Tsung held out his left hand, and a flaming skull appeared from it.

"You know, it's almost a shame you'll never get to know what they're _really _for." Shang Tsung commented.

"Tools of great power… used by an even greater evil…." Shujinko said weakly.

"You flatter me." Shang Tsung responded.

"N-Not you…" Shujinko clarified, finding the strength to rise to his feet. "Tell me sorcerer, did 'Damashi' send you? Or…. should I call him by his true name?"

"H-How…. How could you possibly…" Shang Tsung stammered, genuinely shocked.

"Raiden foresaw it in his visions," Shujinko explained. "That is why I have allowed him to safeguard the Kamidogu I have collected thus far. All the while, I pretended to still play the game my 'noble guide' Damashi had started all those years ago, when in reality, I was delivering the Kamidogu into hands that would keep them safe from your master."

"Very clever," Shang Tsung complimented half-mockingly. "Really, full marks. However, if you know whom we serve, then you must have realized that he would have plans of his own."

"He knew that I would become wise to his schemes sooner or later," Shujinko concluded. "And sent you to kill me."

"That about covers it," Shang Tsung admitted. He then contemplated for a moment, before dissipating his skull-fireball. "No, I don't think I'll kill you that way. It would be far more enjoyable to take your soul. I need more anyway. I've been practically starved since I finished this new body. I'll make sure that whoever drained my personal reservoir suffers a particularly painful death. But for you? The end is now."

"Yes, please get on with it." Tiamat urged.

"Seriously, like shut up!" Kiri agreed.

"You can't say that! He's our boss!" Ankha pointed out, causing Kiri to cover her mouth with her hands.

Shang Tsung decided to ignore them, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and relieve the stress their antics caused him, but before he could absorb Shujinko's soul as he desired, he was kicked from behind and sent stumbling forward. Shujinko took the opportunity to punch him in the face.

All eyes fell on Shang Tsung's assailant. A woman in pinkish-purple garb with prominent flower patterning and white trim, in addition to a bandana wrapped around her head, the ends moving about in the wind.

The unsung hero of Outworld, protecting the lives of innocents from those who would prey on them or whose battles would get them caught in the crossfire.

Li Mei.

"You've taken enough souls," Li Mei announced. "No more innocent lives will be lost to satiate your madness!"

"Little girl, far more skilled, experienced, and powerful than you have tried to stop me," Shang Tsung responded, summoning a skull fireball. "You are just another fool who will die far too easil-" as he tried to launch the projectile, Shujinko tackled him, throwing the skull-fireball off course and causing it to collide with the ground.

The Saurians went in to intervene, Kiri and Ankha engaging Li Mei hand to hand while Reptile and Tiamat pulled Shujinko off of Shang Tsung and tossed him, sending the Shaolin flying and crashing to the ground.

Li Mei was a decently skilled fighter in her own right, but soon began to be overwhelmed dealing with two opponents, and ones who had clearly had plenty of practice before.

In the corner of her eye she noticed Shujinko starting to get up. He looked injured. She couldn't bring herself to let him fight on in such condition. Managing to get some well-placed hits on both Kiri and Ankha, Li Mei was able to run over to Shujinko.

"Don't worry," she assured. "You're going to get out of here."

"What makes you think you stand even the slightest semblance of a chance" asked Shang Tsung as his minions closed in.

"My 'chances' don't matter," Li Mei argued. "It's about keeping other people alive, no matter _what_ I have to do."

"Then perhaps we have one thing in common, eh… What was your name again?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Li Mei, of the village Sun Do," she introduced herself "Just one of many where its people have been _murdered _in order to keep _your _black heart still beating. And I am _nothing _like you."

"On the contrary, Li Mei," Shang Tsung countered. "We're both willing to do whatever it takes. Just.. to different ends. Mine, immortality. Yours… some ridiculous sense of nobility, I suppose."

"It would only seem 'ridiculous' a monster like you who doesn't value the lives of others." retorted Li Mei.

"Fine, let's say you want to keep the people of Outworld safe," Shang Tsung said, clearly unable to understand her altruism. "Why help this Earthrealmer?"

"I for one am greatly thankful for it." Shujinko chimed in, still battered from the battle but offering Li Mei a weak smile, which she returned.

"And since you asked, sorcerer," Li Mei started once she redirected her attention back to Shang Tsung. "This is man is worth my protection because he is a life, and I don't know what hellhole you crawled out of, but I for one was taught that each and every life had value. That's why I spare innocents from the civil war that has consumed Outworld and keep fighting for the lives you've taken. And I'll never stop fighting, until _no one _has to be afraid of people like you or things like that amulet ever again!"

Shang Tsung chuckled.

"Such heroic nonsense never fails to bring a smile to my face," he gestured to the Saurians. "Kill them. And make it painful."

The Saurians closed in, but before they could do any harm…

Khameleon suddenly rendered herself visible. Where Reptile had seen her in human guise before, she was now in her true form. Partially-translucent skin like her brother, with a teal outfit that was far more muted than his neon light show, as well as the same glowing eyes and white hair from before.

"Stop!" she announced, putting up one hand, the other on the handle of her falchion sword, which she kept sheathed and strapped to her waist.

She looked back at Li Mei and Shujinko. "Go. Now."

Li Mei helped Shujinko to stand, and then held him up as they began fleeing the area.

"So is _this_ what you've been doing, Syzoth?" Khameleon asked, locking eyes with her lover immediately. "This is your grand restoration of our people? This is what you said you were doing all for me?"

"Khameleon, I can expla-"

She didn't let him finish. "Do you know what I think it is? I think it's you doing exactly what you've _always_ done, what I've tried so hard to make you realize you don't have to do. Syzoth, there is so much more to you than being a servant to a master. Please, don't be a tool of evil anymore. Certainly don't be a tool for _him._"

She pointed at Shang Tsung instantly.

"Should we do something?" asked Kiri.

"Nah I think they're having some kinda lover's quarrel," answered Anka. "We should let it play out."

"Khameleon, I _will _restore our race," Reptile assured, ignoring his two airheaded allies. "Shang Tsung is but a part of it. He is not the master I spoke of, I told you before."

"Any being deceitful enough to ceorce Shang Tsung into doing its bidding is something as dangerous as Shao Kahn," Khameleon pointed out. "And something I don't want you around. I'm serious, you're worrying me Syzoth. Turn back before it's too late."

"I… I'm sorry Khameleon, I can't do that," Reptile replied, sounding defeated. "Seeing Zaterra reborn means too much to me."

"More than _me?_" she asked.

"Khameleon, please…" Reptile pleaded.

"If this is what you feel you need to do, I understand," Khameleon said with a sigh. "I won't try to stop you Syzoth, and I love you. But for now… this is goodbye."

She looked down, eyes closed, a clear feeling of defeat as she gradually faded into invisibility.

Reptile just stood still for a moment. Completely motionless.

"Dammmn, that sucks!" Kiri exclaimed in a tone far too casual to follow up what had just happened.

"Right? I mean I've seen some bad breakups, but ouch." Ankha added, equally oblivious.

"So Reptile, you free now?" Kiri asked.

"Are you gonna leave me for him?!" Ankha asked angrily.

"No!" Kiri quickly responded. "I was thinking we could figure out some kind of arrangement, like maybe-"

"QUIET!" shouted Reptile, letting out his rage over both what had just happened and the two's seemingly-incessant babbling at once in what amounted to a roar.

"I know you are dealing with some troubling personal matters right now," acknowledged Shang Tsung. "But I'm afraid we still have a Kamidogu to collect."

"You are certain it is required for our master to regain full strength so he can restore the Zaterran people?" Reptile asked.

"Of course," Shang Tsung assured. "Your peoples' restoration will be the least he can do as thanks for your dutiful service."

Reptile began heading to the artifact's location. "First time having someone grovel at me instead of the other way around." he commented to Shang Tsung as he passed him. Tiamat, Kiri, and Ankha quickly followed.

Once the Saurians were out of earshot, Shang Tsung waited for the buzzing. Quickly it came, and he looked above him to see D'Vorah, who quickly landed next to him.

"This One did not much enjoy being held in reserve." she commented.

"Oh no, I have a much grander task for you, my dear," Shang Tsung assured. "Loose ends will need to be tied up. Shujinko and Li Mei cannot be allowed to live… nor I'm afraid, can Khameleon. She knows far too much of our plans. It may jeopardize our secrecy. I can't get any of the others to do this. The Zaterrans have something which you and I lack: loyalty. People like you and me D'Vorah, we don't care how many people we have to kill to achieve our ends, _or_ who they are."

"No, This One considers such things quite irrelevant," D'Vorah agreed. "But would her death not enrage Reptile?"

"Not if it cannot be traced back to me." Shang Tsung answered.

"This One's kills leave behind a very specific residue," D'Vorah explained. "It is how Kotal Kahn was able to learn of my treachery of his ranks so quickly."

"Then you disappear, I make up some story about how you betrayed our cause and killed Khameleon to send some kind of message to us," Shang Tsung posited as a solution. "And then in secret, you can serve as my personal assassin."

"This One would find that arrangement suitable," D'Vorah decided. "Very well, they will be dead as soon as This One gets their hands on them."

D'Vorah spread her insectoid wings once again and took flight.

"And do be careful D'Vorah!" Shang Tsung warned.

"You've made just _so_ many enemies."

The trek from the Edenian ruins to Sun Do had taken many twists, turns, and carriage rides, all of which Li Mei paid for in full despite Shujinko's objections. From there, Li Mei helped Shujinko to her house and laid him in a vacant bed, where she got to work bandaging his injuries and then allowed him to recover. Eventually, he fell asleep.

About an hour later, he awoke, just as Li Mei had reentered the room to check on him.

"Shang Tsung and those Zaterrans...they threaten to unleash a force of evil the likes of which the realms have not seen since before the reign of Shao Kahn," Shujinko rambled frantically. "I must-"

His sentence was then cut off by bursts of pain from his still-healing injuries

Li Mei quickly ran over and tried to lay him back down.

"I…. have to… stop…." he started to say weakly.

"Not yet you don't," Li Mei insisted. "You were hurt pretty badly in that fight, you'll need some time to rest."

"Rest?" Shujinko asked. "I cannot rest at a time like this, the realms themselves are in dange-" he groaned as the pain hit again, finally allowing himself to be laid back down.

"You're a stubborn old man, you know that?" scolded Li Mei.

Shujinko's lip curled into a smile. "I prefer to think of myself as persistent."

Li Mei couldn't help but get a small laugh out of that, as she went to the other side of the room and poured both of them glasses of water. She then went back over to the bed to offer Shujinko his.

"You remind me of my father. "Li Mei admitted.

"Was he 'persistent' as well?" Shujinko asked.

"Very." Li Mei answered.

"I see much of that same spirit in you." Shujinko commented.

"So I've been told," Li Mei replied. "I must admit, it was brave of you to fight Shang Tsung and those Zaterrans by yourself. Pretty impressive that you were able to hold your own as well."

"I would have fared better were I not caught off guard," Shujinko lamented. "Still, perhaps even all the skills I have learned in many long years can be refined."

"I wouldn't know," Li Mei said frankly. "I'm no warrior myself."

"No?" Shujinko questioned. "You certainly seemed like one to me. Your spirit, your valor, your unwillingness to concede, even against unlikely odds."

"That's just who I am, I suppose," Li Mei surmised. "But you. You're the real fighter. Speaking of which once you're feeling better, do you think you could…. Teach me?"

"My combat techniques?" Shujinko asked for clarity.

Li Mei nodded.

"I would be happy to," Shujinko said warmly. "Any opportunity to bring a new warrior of justice to the realms."

"I suppose it's settled then," Li Mei decided. "Once you're in better condition, we'll begin."

She turned around to leave him more time to rest, when in the blink of an eye, Khameleon appeared in the doorway.

"You're the one who helped us get awa-"

"We need to talk." Khameleon cut Li Mei off.

"And why might that be?" Li Mei asked, placing a hand on her side, already a bit suspicious of the woman who seemingly had the ability to vanish and appear out of thin air.

"I can tell you that," Shujinko piped up. "May I ask you something Li Mei?"

"Yes, what is it?" Li Mei responded.

"Have you heard that…" Shujinko's sentence was interrupted with a strong cough. Steadying himself for the long tale he had to tell.

"It is said there is only one true ruler of Outworld."


	14. Chapter 13: Thunderous Reckonings

In spite of the deaths of Shinnok and Quan Chi, the Brotherhood of Shadow had seen no reason to cease its operations. Cults were founded on delusion and fanaticism, and this one was no different. They prayed for their dark god's return, all too unaware that another dark god had set his eyes on them…

For the past year, the cult had been consolidating their forces into one massive main temple. Strength in numbers, was the idea. Powers like the revenants or Belokk would try to bring them to heel, and they would hold a significant advantage over anyone who came to slay them, be it a hungry oni or someone like Ashrah.

But while this afforded them protection from any mere force in the Netherrealm, it also made the cult one massive target for any greater force.

Like the one now ready to unleash its fury upon them.

A few miles from the temple, Raiden hovered idly, eyeing the structure. Behind him, was a garrison of Seidan Guardsmen, an army by the standards of the practically crippled Netherrealm. They were also accompanied by a contingent of Shirai Ryu ninjas, and at the front of the attack force were Hotaru, Hanzo, and Dairou.

"Remember, we are to attack quickly and without mercy," Raiden announced. "This cult has been a blight on the realms for far too long. Today, this monument to Shinnok's ego falls."

"Lord Raiden," spoke up Hanzo, who was now wearing the mask he had previously worn as Scorpion. "With all due respect, Sub-Zero once told me that his brother had met a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow with an interest in redemption."

"Take prisoners if you have any doubts," Raiden instructed. "Eliminate the rest."

"You mentioned that a tertiary force would arrive to aid us," Hotaru recalled. "Yet I see none."

"They will be here in time," Raiden insisted. "We do not require them to begin the assault."

"When do we start?" asked Dairou.

"Immediately."

Within the temple, the cultists were performing their daily rituals in the vain hope that Shinnok might return and deliver them from their feeling of purposelessness and motonoty. They needed their dark god, just as he had designed it. He _wanted _them to be aimless without him. It was how he maintained their loyalty. Service in exchange for purpose, or at least the pretense of such. This was how tyrants got their way.

Two members of the cult in particular were in quite the tricky position. Their names were Kia and Jataaka. They were former comrades of Sareena, and had quite frankly never been devout followers of the Brotherhood of Shadow's ideals. It sounded appealing at first, their grand ascension from the Netherrealm alongside their Lord Shinnok. But that had soon proven to be a lie, or at least, too far down the line to be worthwhile. Since then, they had served the cult only out of fear. With Shinnok and Quan Chi now gone, the opportunity to leave occurred to them. But the other members of the cult worried them as well.

So for now, Kia and Jataaka kept their heads down and held their tongues. The two demons predicted that the Brotherhood of Shadow would fall apart sooner or later, and when they hat happened, they could be free of the cult's shackles. All they needed to do was bide their time.

How much time they'd actually _have _was the big question….

One second, everything was normal. Well, as normal as a demonic cult could be. The next, the rumbling started, the entire temple began to shake, thunder could be heard. Loud, crackling thunder.

And, then, the walls started exploding.

Debris was flying everywhere, cultists were running in a panicked frenzy, Kia and Jataaka included. Others tried to mount an offensive, arming themselves, but before they even had a chance, the Seidan Guard began storming in, overwhelming their defenses with their sheer numbers as the armored warriors swarmed into the place. Hotaru himself led the charge. One foolish cultish wielding a sword attempted to strike him, only to be skewered on Hotaru's naginata in short order.

"Overzealous filth…." he said disdainfully as he pulled his blade from the corpse and aimed it forward. "Onward with the assault!"

The panicked frenzy and attempts at defense continued as the Seidan Guard stormed in, soon accompanied by the Shirai Ryu, who began breaking in through windows and attacking whichever cultists were nearest. A few of the ninjas had already infiltrated the temple, and began striking from the shadows.

Finally, the ceiling was blown through, and Raiden came hovering down. In spite of the chaos, all eyes were immediately drawn to his presence. All made sure they were aware of him. All were in awe. And in fear.

Even those Raiden called allies maintained a certain distance, as if merely bumping into him might accidentally incur his wrath. He touched the ground and merely observed the battle around him. Seidan Guards and Shirai Ryu clashed with Brotherhood of Shadow cultists in tests of skill and bladework. A few of the cultists attempted to employ the occult to their favor, but the Seidan Guard were versed in dealing with sorcery.

One cultist was so bold as to try and attack Raiden directly, nearly escaping the Thunder God's notice as he took in all around him. However, a spear drove through their chest, preventing their attempt. The cultist's knife fell to the ground as their body was pulled towards Hanzo, who kicked the corpse off of the blade of his kunai before continuing to engage the forces at hand.

"How goes the battle?" Raiden asked his ally.

"Quite well," Hanzo responded in between slashing apart two cultists. "They clearly had no idea what hit them. Complete and total ambush. Hotaru's forces also provide us with numbers so that we may overwhelm them. Within mere hours, this cult shall finally be dead and this fortress will be razed."

A green energized skull flew past Raiden. Clearly Quan Chi had passed a few of his skills to some fellow occultists. Raiden made quick work of them, eviscerating them with a powerful blast of lightning.

"You almost seem to be deriving some enjoyment from this," Raiden observed. "Normally I would advise controlling your rage, but these zealots deserve no mercy. They would gladly kill any of us in Shinnok's name."

"It was this same cult that took the original Shirai Ryu from me," Hanzo explained, burning a small group of the Brotherhood cultists with hellfire. "Quan Chi may have paid his debt, but his own clan has not."

"I see." was all Raiden said.

One of the cultists impressively managed to break through the Seidan Guard's line, intent on taking on Raiden directly.

"Pretender!" the cultist yelled. "You do not deserve to wear our lord's amulet!"

He rushed at Raiden, knife at the ready.

"I do not wear Shinnok's amulet to honor him, deluded fool," Raiden clarified.

The attacker leaped at Raiden, but Raiden grabbed him instead. The cultist choked for air as the Lord of Thunder squeezed down on his throat.

"I wear it so that his symbol is all that is left when everything he's touched _burns." _Raiden continued, eyes crackling with fury and an otherworldly anger as lightning coursed through his hand and into the cultist, who screamed in agony as the lightning burned with it's master's fury. Limbs moved erratically as he tried to free himself from Raiden's grasp, as the electricity scorched the flesh from bones that splintered and burned from the heat, and the madman was reduced to ash.

For beings seeking to enforce order, this situation was nothing but complete chaos. Destruction and combat abound, Brotherhood of Shadow cultists falling left and right. In the ensuing madness, Kia and Jataaka attempted to flee, running for their very lives past various warriors.

Unfortunately for them, some of their comrades were decidedly less cowardly.

While running, they bumped straight into three more members of the cult. Three women named Siann, Mika, and Sora. They were already familiar with them for being heavily devoted to the cult, something they themselves were not.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Siann.

"We were just-"

Jataaka stopped Kia. "What does it matter, this whole place is getting torn apart anyway. We're trying to make sure we don't get killed."

"The only thing that will get you killed is desertion," threatened Sora. "Or did your friend Sareena not already teach you that?"

"Except Sareena isn't actually dead," Kia countered. "Guess 'Lord Shinnok' wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

"And yet you served him loyally," Siann pointed out. "Funny that. You only badmouth him when he isn't around."

"Yeah we were scared of Shinnok, but who wasn't?" Jataaka asked. "You're telling me people stuck around here because they actually bought all that nonsense?"

"The word of our lord is _not _nonsense," Siann said firmly. "Besides, I'm sure this all only a minor setback in Lord Shinnok's grand design."

"You hear that Jataaka?" Kia asked, snickering. "All part of the plan she says."

"Yeah," Jataaka replied, now laughing herself. "Like getting his tail kicked twice was part of the plan."

"Do not mock our lord!" Sora growled, unsheathing her serrated sword known as a "Demon Fang". "I should kill you where you stand for besmirching his name with your heresy!"

"Face it honey," said Kia. "He's dead as Quan Chi."

Jataaka moved her hand in front of her neck for emphasis.

"Don't you speak his name!" shouted Mika, chiming in for the first time since the altercation started, trying to attack the two and being held back by Siann and Sora.

"He was never going to be your boyfriend, Mika," Jataaka said plainly. "You were going to need to figure that out sooner or later."

"If you ask me, Scorpion did you a favor," added Kia. "I wouldn't wanna date that guy. Not sure what you ever saw in him."

Before the arguing could continue further, the temple shook violently.

"You see, the place is coming down around us!" shouted Jataaka.

"Which is why we're trying to get out of here!" Kia explained to the others. "You're welcome to come with us if dying isn't your thing!"

Sora seemed to consider the offer while Mika was still fuming, but Siann clearly spoke for the group.

"We are servants of Shinnok to the end, and nothing you blasphemers can say will change that."

"To the end it will be!" threatened a Seidan Guardsman that came rushing into the room with his fellows. Another cultist tried to engage them only to be impaled on a spear.

Siann, Mika, and Sora then found themselves set upon by Shirai Ryu, who they began attempting to ward off with their Demon Fangs.

It didn't take Kia and Jataaka long to realize that they were going largely unnoticed. The perfect opportunity to run, ducking under Seidan Guards and avoiding attacks the best they could. A few cultists asked for their aid in skirmishes, but the two were too cowardly to help. All that mattered was preserving themselves. Their care for each other at least could be considered admirable.

One Seidan Guardsman got in their way. Kia was clearly worried, but Jataaka took the lead. She unsheathed her sword, and as she ran for the guard, she slashed, the sword becoming imbued with a mystical blue energy in the process, the power creating multiple afterimages of the blade. When Jataaka's slash was completed, she sheathed the blade as the Guard's body began falling in two pieces behind her. Their lethality now known to those around them, the two considered fleeing with little resistance.

However escape would still be no simple feet with the chaos happening all around them. Battles and explosions and bodies falling, it was all extremely hectic, and every sight made the two more and more worried of their chances of making it out of the whole situation alive.

On the main floor, Raiden was now attacking in full force. None who came against the Thunder God would survive his wrath. It was as if every foolish cultist who dared attack him or even attempt to flee served as only an outlet for his rage, every one of them being assaulted furiously with crimson lightning as if they were Shinnok himself. The amulet on his chest seemed to almost be glowing, as if it was fueling his anger.

Raiden's onslaught was interrupted only when Dairou approached him, his sword held to the neck of a Brotherhood of Shadow cult leader.

"It would appear that this one is running the operation," Dairou explained. "Killing him would deprive the others of leadership."

Raiden nodded, not even uttering a single word to convey his order. His piercing red eyes simply watched as Dairou quickly slit the throat of the cult leader, and allowed his body to drop to the ground.

And then, the second phase of Raiden's assault began.

The scattered and frantic cultists were caught by surprise yet again when another kind of warrior began crashing through the walls.

Cyborgs.

Even the Seidan Guard and Shirai Ryu were shocked to see the gunmetal plated metal men begin entering the temple and attacking cultists left and right. They had clearly not been made aware of these unexpected allies.

Having helped lead the assault to this point, Peron pulled her forces back and quickly went over to her Grandmaster.

"We were never informed of anything like this," she pointed out, also wearing a mask for the occasion. "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Nor do I," Hanzo agreed. "I will speak with Raiden, this is… unusual."

Battling his way through a group of cultists, Aqua took notice of one cyborg in particular. He was not grey like the others, but a dark, royal blue color, and appeared to be designed slightly differently as well. Almost… personalized.

The cyborg grabbed a cultist by the throat, snapped their neck in seconds, and then dropped them. A few more attempted to attack it but its chest opened up to reveal a compartment that shot out a bomb that released superheated steam to burn the attackers.

In the midst of its onslaught, the cyborg seemed to take notice of Aqua as well. The two stared at one another for a few moments, almost as if they recognized each other.

Almost instinctively, Aqua yelled "Look out!" when a cultist attempted to attack the blue cyborg. Ultimately, their dagger clanged harmlessly against the metal plating. But that did not deter the cyborg from opening a compartment on its forearm and firing a blast of super heated water directly at the near-defenseless cultist.

The cyborg's use of water puzzled Aqua, a hydrokinetic himself. He was soon given an opportunity to make use of his abilities when a Brotherhood of Shadow assassin leaped down from the ceiling to attack him, knocking them back with a blast of water which he then shaped to constrict them, knocking the assassin unconscious against a nearby wall. Unlike this blue cyborg, Aqua was no large enthusiast of taking lives.

During the fighting, Hanzo made his way over to Raiden, Peron in toe.

"_This _is the additional force you had prepared?" Hanzo asked. "Cyborgs?"

"The Tekunin are our ally," Raiden assued. "You have nothing to fear, Hanzo Hasashi.

"Tekunin?" repeated Peron, clearly confused.

"I have never heard such a name either." said Hanzo.

"They are a new clan," Raiden explained. "Adopting the Cyber Lin Kuei's teachings in order to enforce order in the realms. "

As the assault continued, the leader of this "Tekunin" became visible. He wore robes almost identical to those worn by the original Lin Kuei Grandmaster, his entire body covered by them, and his hands covered by black gloves. Only his eyes were visible just above his facemask, but his face was hidden in shadow. All that could be seen was that his eyes glowed a bright blue, and appeared to be…..rectangular in shape.

As this Grandmaster moved, the cyborgs all flanked around him, defending him from even being touched by everyone around him. He walked through the temple slowly, methodically, as if he had some kind of purpose for being there beyond Raiden's assault.

"You are absolutely certain they can be trusted?" Hanzo asked, the garb of the Tekunin's leader instantly making him uneasy.

"You have my word," answered Raiden.

Hanzo nodded. Raiden's word was good enough. He quickly returned to directing his Shirai Ryu as the assault pressed on.

Raiden himself elected to continue the assault, summoning his thunder staff and leading a small group of Seidan Guard on the charge.

As the battle raged on around him, the mysterious Tekunin Grandmaster walked through the halls of the temple as if drawn to something. To the few that could make out the noise through the sounds of explosions and battle, a faint beeping could be heard. A homing device. After a few minutes of walking through the maze-like temple, he reached the source of the homing device.

It was a room formerly used by Quan Chi. Nothing within it was of interest to this Grandmaster, nothing except a few piles of scraps in the corner. Except, they weren't scraps at all. Upon closer inspection, they were cybernetic parts. Blue ones.

The remains of Cyber Sub-Zero.

These parts were long since discarded, when Quan Chi ripped the flesh from Kuai Liang's cyborg body and formed a new human body around it so that he might better serve as the sorcerer's revenant slave. Now, both Quan Chi and Kuai Liang were long gone from this place. But the parts remained.

The robed figure reached out to the cybernetic remains. He pointed his arm forward, and small silver wires began coming out of his sleeve. The wires could move like tendrils, and began to latch onto the cybernetic parts, pulling them closer to their master. More wires began to emerge, each grabbing onto a piece of what was once Cyber Sub-Zero, pulling it all together.

It was here that the Tekunin Grandmaster uttered a few words, in a steely robotic-sounding voice:

"Assimilation of LK-52O armaments in Progress."

Elsewhere, Kia and Jataaka had all but made their way out of the Brotherhood of Shadow temple. It seemed freedom would be theirs at last, in spite of the resistance they had faced.

It seemed that way at least.

The two would be abruptly stopped on their path by a group of Seidan Guard. They had dealt with a few now, but the trained soldiers of Orderrealm were still a concern.

Even more so was when a few of them stepped aside to reveal their leader Hotaru.

"Halt, demon cultists," Hotaru commanded. "Surrender, and you have my word that you will be imprisoned quickly and without further hassle."

"And what if we don't want to surrender?" asked Kia.

"Yeah, what if we don't want to be bullied by you and your thundery friend." added Jataaka.

"The punishment for resistance, as well as insulting a senior officer of the Seidan Guard during an active battle," Hotaru stated like he were a police officer reading them their rights. "Is death."

"Oh… death…." said Kia.

"Yeah we're actually trying to _avoid_ that," Jataaka clarified. "I'm sure you understand."

Hotaru snapped his fingers and all the guards pointed their naginata at the two, Hotaru himself doing the same soon after.

"This is your last offer to surrender," Hotaru said firmly. "I will not ask again."

Jataaka pulled out her sword and it began glowing blue with energy.

"You don't scare me." she said to Hotaru.

"Uhh...maybe he should…." argued Kia, pulling out one of her trademark razor-sharp boomerangs and hoping it would be enough to deal with the small squadron of Seidan Guard now moving towards them.

The two demons were now effectively surrounded, no way out apparent to them.

Just as this was happening, the blue cyborg Aqua had encountered went up to Raiden, apparently having some information to share with the Thunder God.

"The bombs have been planted as you asked, Lord Raiden," came the cyborg's steely voice. "We are ready to detonate them on your command."

"Thank you, Hydro," acknowledged Raiden. "Tell your Grandmaster that the order is given. Begin the detonation sequence. Level this place."

"It will be done, Lord Raiden." assured Hydro, firing off blasts of concentrated water from his back that served to propel him like jet boosters.

Minutes had passed and Kia and Jataaka's situation had not improved in the slightest. The Seidan Guard had them surrounded and Hotaru had issued his demand for surrender.

"I don't usually believe in them," Kia said to her partner. "But I could really go for a miracle right now!"

Just as she said that, explosions began rocking the temple.

"What's going on?!" demanded Hotaru.

"It appears to be explosives, sir." one of the Guard explained.

"On whose orders were explosives planted?!" Hotaru shouted. "And why was I not made aware of this!? This assault must be ordered if it is to succeed!"

One of the gunmetal grey cyborgs landed just in front of Hotaru at that moment.

"Well, I would hope _you_ have some explanation, Tekunin." Hotaru said sternly.

"Explosive devices were planted at the behest of Lord Raiden," the cyborg's robotic voice detailed. "Detonation command was given T-minus three minutes ago."

"Raiden?" Hotaru asked, baffled at the breakdown in communication. "Why did he not inform me?"

"This unit does not possess the necessary information to adequately answer that query," said the cyborg. "Suggested course of action would be to contact Lord Raiden directly."

"Indeed I shall," Hotaru decided. "Step aside Tekunin, I have two cultists to attend to the apprehension of, then I shall have word with Raide-"

When the cyborg had moved aside as requested, Hotaru now realized that Kia and Jataaka had escaped in the chaos caused by the bombs going off.

Oh how Hotaru _hated _chaos…

For Kia and Jataaka however, chaos was just another form of an advantage. They quickly ran out of the under siege temple, turning back only to exploding and falling apart before their very eyes. It was almost sad in a way, since although they weren't fully devoted to the Brotherhood of Shadow like many of the others, the temple had served as a sort of home for them.

The fact that they were now without a home would be a matter that needed to be attended to at another time, as the two quickly took notice of the forces now rushing out of the temple. Seidan Guard, Shirai Ryu, Tekunin, and the few surviving Brotherhood of Shadow cultists that were inside the temple at the time had begun to evacuate like a stampede, much to the worry of the two demons.

The two looked around frantically for a means of escape, finding unexpected salvation when a familiar voice yelled "Hey! Over here!"

Kia and Jataaka ran in the direction of the voice, thankful that the other cultists served to distract Raiden's forces and keep potential attackers off of them. They ended up jumping into a small trench, finding the source of the voice to be none other than their former comrade Sareena, now accompanied by Ashrah, Jade, and Stryker.

"You?!" they immediately both shouted.

"I know this isn't exactly the reunion any of us had in mind," began Sareena. "But given the circumstances, I hope we can put the past behind us."

"Put the past behind us?" Kia asked as if she were offended by the mere notion.

"You betrayed us!" argued Jataaka.

"I _had_ to leave!" Sareena countered. "I can't believe after all these years you still don't realize how _evil _the Brotherhood is...was."

"It's not about that." Kia corrected.

"It's about how you left _us._" Jataaka added.

"Kia, Jataaka, really, I'm sorry…" Sareena said with a discernible sadness in her tone.

Kia approached slowly, a hollow look on her face before she walked right up to Sareena's face. Sareena saw the traces of tears in her old friends eyes before her vision was obscured by that same friend's palm as it slapped her right across the face.

"You… want to apologise? For betraying us?" A dark chuckle forced its way out as a sick grin complimented the tears streaming down her face. "How could you ask for forgiveness when you don't even understand what you did."

Sareena just stood there for a moment, mouth agape, processing everything that had just happened. She looked over at Jataaka as if she held any answers, but she only held a more reserved version of the same resentment held by Kia.

"Do you know what they did when they learned of your betrayal? They said we could prove our loyalty or repent in death." She turned and lifted her hair to reveal her back between her shoulder blades. Along with the dozens of whip scars and the symbol of Brotherhood of Shadows burned into her flesh. This act of fury drained the fire from her and Kia fell to her knees sobbing as Jataaka moved to comfort her, while Sareena stood frozen in shock at what she saw. With a cool glare, she continued where Kia could not.

"They told us to bear the marks of our sins. 42 times Bi-Han struck Shinnok. So 42 times would we know the pain of failure. And if we made even a single sound? Then it would be treated as proof that we did not care to repent and were traitors alongside you." Kia cried harder as she remembered what followed, and reached around to the brand. The multiple scratch scars on her back making her intentions clear. As Jataaka whispered in her ear to comfort and reassure her, holding struggling hands in a tight grasp to stop Kia from harming herself, she finished the tale.

"The final test was one of fire. We would accept the symbol of our Lord Shinnok forever or we would die. As the heat of the metal burned us, as we cried in pain in the privacy of our own chambers, as I had to tell Kia that she was not ruined by these marks, only one thought remained. Why did you abandon us? Not the Brotherhood, not Shinnok, us. So tell us Sareena, our sister in all but blood, why did you abandon us?"

"Now hold on," started Ashrah, acting in Sareena's defense. "Sareena cannot be hold responsible for what those vile monsters chose to do to y-"

"Ashrah, no." Sareena interrupted.

"But they accuse you of-"

"No," Sareena repeated. "I don't need your defense. I don't need excuses. They're right. Don't you see it? They're _right._"

"Now ma'am," Stryker interjected. "I know a thing or two about pity parties, and I think-"

"I know you're trying to help, but stop it, just stop it," demanded Sareena. Stryker did as requested, though it seemed that both he and Ashrah had the desire to say something. Only Jade possessed the tact to realize that silence would best suit the situation. Sareena turned her gaze back to the two women she once considered friends, sisters even.

She took a deep breath, and started talking:

"Listen to me. If I had any clue of the horrors they inflicted on you, I would've come back. I would've come back and I would've fought Shinnok himself if it meant you didn't have to go through that. But that doesn't change what happened. I was _wrong, _ok? I was… I was selfish. I was thinking about myself and _my _desire to escape from Quan Chi and from the Netherrealm, when I should have been thinking about the people who had been there with me every step of the way. When I should've been thinking about _you._"

The indistinct chatter of Raiden's forces could be heard nearby. Some form or another of "Fan out! Track down any survivors!"

Time was short, Sareena decided to finish saying her peace, doing so in spite of the tears now streaming down her face, which had started as she confessed her guilt to them both.

"I won't ask for your forgiveness, because frankly, I don't think I even deserve it. But I _am _going to ask you to trust me, just one last time, if you want to be able to make it out of here. Can you do that? P-Please?"

Kia and Jataaka stared at her, wiping away tears as they tried to see if they could trust her, to see if this wasn't some sick game before she turned them over to her Earthrealm allies. Finally, Kia stepped forward and spoke, standing tall with a confidence she thought lost.

"We don't trust you. I'm not convinced you won't give us over to the Earthrealm God to buy your freedom. But right now, we don't have a choice."

"I promise you, I would never-" Sareena stopped herself. She wasn't going to convince them of her sincerity now. That would take time. Time they didn't have right now. "Alright, fine. You don't have to trust me. Just follow."

Kia and Jataaka looked at each other, still uncertain. They looked back at Sareena, and nodded.

Sareena motioned for them to start moving, and the makeshift group began carefully making their way along the trench, doing their best to avoid detection. Thankfully, the noise of their prior discourse had been drowned out in the pandemonium that had resulted from the temple's destruction. However, Raiden's forces were nothing if not efficient. The surviving Brotherhood of Shadow members were being rounded up at that exact moment.

"Psst...Ashrah...why don't you make another light show?" Stryker suggested. "Seemed to work the last time."

"In case you haven't noticed Kurtis, we're trying _not _to draw attention to ourselves." Jade pointed out.

"She's right," agreed Ashrah. "It's too risky with this many of them around."

"We might be able to sneak past them," suggested Sareena. "But we'll need to hurry."

Kia and Jataaka did not partake in the discourse, their focus instead being on their captured former comrades, all heavily monitored by either Seidan Guard, Shirai Ryu, Tekunin, or some combination of the three. Curiously, Siann, Mika, and Sora seemed to have managed to escape. For fanatics, the three had always proven crafty….

"God, Raiden... what's happened to him?" Stryker asked himself.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned.

"After you rejoined the land of the living, actually after Shinnok got taken down, Raiden paid Liu Kang and Kitana a 'visit'," Stryker explained. "He was wearing this black armor and his eyes were red. Angrier than I've ever seen him in all my time as human _and _revenant. Sounded like he was done playing nice. Said that anybody who messed with Earthrealm was _dead_."

"By the gods…" said Jade, realizing how much she'd been out of the loop and reacting to this new information at the same time.

"You would call a being like that your protector?" asked Jataaka. "He sounds only marginally better than Shinnok."

"He wasn't always like this," Stryker argued. "He used to… he used to be our friend."

"His heart was kind and just then," Jade recalled. "What he's become now…"

"Something _changed _him," Stryker hypothesized. "Something even bigger than Jade, me, and the others kicking the bucket."

"Could you not refer to our _deaths _so nonchalantly?" requested Jade.

"Sorry, but it's been like 20 years…" Stryker responded.

"I don't know how you can keep track of time down here." Jade said both irritated and impressed.

"Your 'Raiden' is going around wearing Shinnok's amulet now," Kia pointed out. "We were with the Brotherhood of Shadow long enough to hear both him and Quan Chi boast about its power. It might have something to do with what's happened to him, if what you say about this radical change is true."

"That's certainly possible," Stryker acknowledged. "I wouldn't know. Magic has never really been my expertise."

"That blasted amulet should be destroyed," Sareena said with an uncharacteristic amount of spite. "It's caused enough trouble to last multiple lifetimes."

"I doubt we can destroy it while it's in Raiden's hands," Ashrah posited. "We'd have to get it away from him somehow."

"Unfortunately, all of that might have to wait," Jade reminded the group. "Getting out of here is our first priority."

After going a bit further, they reached the end of the small trench that they had been hiding in thus far. The group had no choice but to go topside and into the line of sight of Raiden's forces and they knew it.

"What do we do now?" asked Kia.

"We'll have to make a run for it." answered Sareena.

"I should've known," Jataaka said spitefully. "This is some kind of trap, isn't it?"

"I swear to you, I will lay down my life before I let anything happen to you two," Sareena promised. "I've failed you enough."

"Actions speak louder than words." Kia responded.

"Enough of your slights," interjected Ashrah. "You have my sympathy for the tortures you were forced to endure, but some of us were forced to fight the Brotherhood of Shadow head-on. Fight people we knew…. So don't think for a moment that Sareena has had it easy while you have suffered. "

Kia and Jataaka were about to respond, much to Sareena's dismay. Seeing her new friend and the friends she'd abandoned argue like this made her feel terrible. Luckily however, Jade decided to take charge of the situation:

"Enough," she said firmly. "Arguing will get us nowhere. We must work together if we are to evade Raiden's forces."

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but I think we have an opening," said Stryker, unholstering his gun in case things got messy. "You ready?"

The five women nodded.

"Good," Stryker responded. "Now let's go!"

With that, the group leaped out of the trench and began running for their very lives.

"Hey, you there, stop!" shouted a Seidan Guardsman.

"More of these blasted, cultists," Hotaru observed. "After them!"

"Wait!" demanded Raiden, taking a moment to get a good look at the escaping group.

His two former allies couldn't help but look back at him momentarily. Alas, they kept running all the same.

"J-Jade? Kurtis Stryker?" Raiden questioned. He couldn't believe it, seeing them both _alive. _

"Lord Raiden, I can dispatch my men to deal with these escapees," Hotaru offered. "Perhaps if a few of these cyborgs help we can catch them before they get very far."

"Desist, Hotaru," Raiden requested. "Let them go."

"But-"

"Let. Them. Go." Raiden interrupted, his red eyes boring into Hotaru as if he were observing his very soul.

"Very well," Hotaru acquiesced. "But what of the ones we've captured?"

"The Special Forces can hold them in Earthrealm," Hanzo suggested. "Or perhaps your Orderrealm can contain them."

"No," Raiden shot back. "There will be no prisoners on this day."

Hotaru knew what was coming next, and began lining up the surviving cultists for summary execution.

"Raiden, you can't be serious!" yelled Hanzo. "You would merely execute them?"

"The battle is won," Peron pointed out. "There's no point in spilling further blood."

"Agreed, they are beaten." added Aqua.

"The Brotherhood of Shadow is partially responsible for the death of the original Shirai Ryu… of your family," Raiden reminded Hanzo, in spite of the fact that he didn't need reminding and likely never would. "Or have you somehow forgotten? They are a blight upon all the realms and will dealt with as such. They are no better than the Black Dragon or Red Dragon in Earthrealm."

The mention of the fate of Hanzo's family caught the attention of Dairou, who had suffered similarly, but he decided to hold his tongue.

"I allowed vengeance to control me once," Hanzo admitted. "It cost many others their ability to be restored to life. Or have _you_ forgotten?"

"I need no reminding of what befell them," Raiden growled. "It is because of their deaths that I must do what needs to be done. I had thought you understood, Hanzo Hasashi."

"I do understand," Hanzo argued. "I understand more than most, but Raiden-"

"**Lord **Raiden." The Thunder God corrected.

"This battle is won! This _war _is won!" Hanzo continued undeterred. "This was the last respite of the Brotherhood of Shadow. They are beaten. Why cause them further suffering?"

"Because every _second _these insane fanatics are alive is a second they are allowed to pose a threat to innocent lives," Raiden responded. "And I will **not** allow that."

"So you would just wipe them out?" Hanzo asked. "As Quan Chi wiped out my clan?"

Lightning began crackling in Raiden's eyes. "Do not _**dare **_compare me to Quan Chi, Hanzo Hasashi! You are not the only one who has suffered loss because of that blasted sorcerer!"

"I…" Hanzo quickly realized that his comparison may have been uncalled for. "I am sorry. I know you could never be as cruel as that monster."

"Enough of this," Raiden decided. "Take your clan and return to Earthrealm. You will be summoned when you are needed."

"The Shirai Ryu are not subject to your every whim," interjected Peron. "We agreed to help, not be at your beckon call."

"I will leave when I have your word," said Hanzo. "That no more blood will be shed on this day."

Raiden nodded.

"Alright then," Hanzo decided. "Peron, Aqua, gather the others. It's time to go."

Raiden utilized his divine powers to open a portal, allowing Hanzo and his Shirai Ryu to enter through it and return to Earthrealm. Once they had departed, the portal closed, leaving only Raiden, the Seidan Guard, the Tekunin, and their prisoners.

"Kill them," Raiden immediately ordered. "Kill them all."

"Did you not just say-" Hotaru started.

"That was only to maintain Hanzo Hasashi's loyalty," Raiden explained. "He need not know the truth."

"If I may be so bold," spoke the enigmatic Tekunin Grandmaster. "Entrusting this important task to the Shirai Ryu may be illogical."

"I care not for your disdain for Hanzo Hasashi's clan," Raiden said frankly. "He is my ally and will be treated with respect. That does not however mean I will allow his weaknesses to cloud my judgement."

"Perhaps he has a point," argued Dairou. "Going this far seems rather excessive."

"That is not your place to decide, mercenary," Raiden said spitefully. "Do as you are told and you will receive your promised reward."

"I may only be here under contract," Dairou admitted. "But I-"

"Do not make your loyalty a purchase that I come to regret." Raiden warned.

Dairou fell silent. He didn't like this arrangement much at all, but he knew better than to incur the Thunder God's wrath.

"Shall we begin the executions, Lord Raiden?" asked Hotaru.

"No, please-" begged one of the cultists, only to be punched by Hotaru, who looked to Raiden for his final answer.

Raiden nodded with a baneful red glare at the cultists.

That was all the confirmation they needed.

Escaping the siege of their temple and now the slaughter that was unfolding had been no simple task, but somehow, Siann, Mika, and Sora had managed it. They thought the few Seidan Guard and Shirai Ryu they'd killed along the way wouldn't be missed. They were wrong, but none of that mattered at the moment. Only running. Getting as far away from Raiden and his forces as possible.

But where would they even go? The Netherrealm was a vast domain, and now they had nothing to call home, no group to belong to, no master to serve. They were aimless.

How fortunate then, that the three demons would run face-first into a new purpose.

The three kept running until just ahead of them they saw a towering behemoth of a being. The Demon General, Belokk.

They were familiar with Belokk. Familiar enough to be terrified of him. They knew he had risen shortly after Shinnok's fall and waged a warpath throughout the Netherrealm since. He was known to particularly target the Brotherhood of Shadow, carrying a hatred for them not dissimilar from Raiden's.

A hatred the three expected to experience firsthand as they met most painful ends indeed….

Until Belokk spoke...

"You managed to escape the Thunder God's onslaught," Belokk observed. "Impressive. Most impressive."

"U-Umm… thanks?" Sora stammered.

"Normally I would not associate with followers of Shinnok," Belokk admitted. "However given the circumstances, I believe the talents of you three would be most useful."

"And what might those circumstances be?" asked Siann, still assessing the situation.

"Pretenders sit upon the Netherrealm's throne," Belokk explained. "Earthrealmers and Orderrealmers make brazen attacks on this realm, arrogantly presuming that they know best. A sense of stability must be restored. Surely, the three of you know this."

"We have indeed observed the chaos that has spread throughout the Netherrealm since Lord Shinnok's defeat," Siann acknowledged. "Well, more chaos than usual anyway."

"And Quan Chi…" Mika added.

"That is why it is paramount that the Netherrealm's true monarch rises once more," Belokk continued. "And reclaim what was stolen from him by your 'Lord', Shinnok."

"Stolen?" Siann asked. "Lord Shinnok _is _the one true ruler of this realm. If you intend to bring about his return, we will aid you, but we will not aid any other party in ascending to the throne. That is why we refused to bend the knee to those revenants."

"Yes, the corpses animated by Shinnok's magic," Belokk recalled. "They are our primary obstacle. At least, as far as internal threats are concerned."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"The Earthrealm Thunder God will be a problem," Belokk elaborated. "You have witnessed his wrath firsthand."

"He wears our Lord's amulet like some mere trophy," Siann said disdainfully. "We will gladly aid in his downfall."

"I care not for your zealous devotion to that fallen god," Belokk responded. "In fact, I can show you a far greater master than he."

The three cultists scoffed at the mere notion. What master of the Netherrealm could possibly surpass Shinnok?

Suddenly, another being materialized just behind Belokk. He had the appearance of a thin man in occult attire, although not that of the Brotherhood of Shadow. His strangest feature however, was that he had the head of a goat. The head of a goat and glowing white eyes that seemed to peer into the very soul.

"This is Baphomet," Belokk introduced. "An Elder Demon."

"Elder Demon?" asked Mika and Sora in unison.

"I would have to concur with my associates," said Siann. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Baphomet is one of the oldest creatures to inhabit the Netherrealm," Belokk explained. "He has existed centuries before you or I."

"Greetings, children." spoke Baphomet in his strangely ethereal voice.

"Is this 'Elder Demon' the master you speak of?" asked Siann.

"Oh no my child, I am but a mere messenger," Baphomet explained humbly. "A harbinger of the Lord of Hell's will."

"Then we still don't know who your 'Lord of Hell' is," Siann decided. "And what makes them superior to Lord Shinnok as you claim."

"That is what I am here to show you, my child," Baphomet clarified. "I have seen this realm's history for a very long time. Why, I remember when your precious Shinnok first came to power. But today is not about Shinnok, no no. Today is about _our _master."

"Get on with it Baphomet," Belokk instructed. "Show them the truth."

"Yes, you've made bold claims," agreed Siann. "Now we need evidence."

Without another word, Baphomet walked up to the three. He seemed to examine them for a moment, before evidently deciding to begin.

"Now my children, you may experience some…. Discomfort." Baphomet warned.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Is it going to hurt?" Mika added.

"No, not pain," Baphomet assured. "Something more… complicated than that."

Suddenly, Baphomet's white eyes glowed with a brighter intensity, and began to swirl like some hypnotic device. The world around the three demons started to become distorted and strange.. strange even for the hellish Netherrealm. It was as if they were being thrown into another world.

"Now," spoke Baphomet.

"Let me tell you about the Master of Sin, and the one true ruler of this realm..."


	15. Chapter 14: Cutting the Ice

The first rule of warfare: "know thy enemy". The closest Sektor had ever come to fighting in a war was Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. He was an assassin by trade, but would nonetheless apply the same principle.

He had decided that he would observe Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei, discern how they operated and fought. As Sektor watched them train, he had expected a bunch of inexperienced fools. Instead, he found surprisingly capable warriors. They fought like men and women worthy of the name Lin Kuei. But even still, he noticed faults. Their lack of proclivity towards making a killing strike could not be helped, it was what they had been taught. Kuai Liang said himself that his Lin Kuei were no assassins. Sektor found the very idea disgraceful.

However, they were not worthless. They certainly had potential as warriors. But Sektor felt they could be… improved. As he looked upon every Lin Kuei trainee, ideas began forming in his mind of how cybernetics could serve to enhance each of their fighting capabilities. They could be perfect warriors, if only Kuai Liang was not so opposed to such enhancements.

Then, something caught the cyborg's attention. A glint of metal partially hidden under the standard robes of a novice, and the hiss of air from a metal cable being launched from the shadows of the robe's sleeve.

The student was training with Frost. It was odd to Sektor that Kuai Liang would have his protege waste her time with such novices. Even this one, who sported some kind of grapple device on his right arm. Frost dodged the cable with impressive speed.

"You have to be faster than that," she advised. "Otherwise…"

Demonstrating her point, Frost rushed up to the student as he was recalling the cable, leaped up into the air, and delivered a swift kick to his face, knocking him down.

Her agility was impressive, though like the rest, Sektor believed it could be improved if only these Lin Kuei were willing to see the benefits of cyberization. Or if Sektor had the resources…

Frost then reached out a hand to help the student up. Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, and Smoke had all exchanged extended similar courtesies during their time with the original Lin Kuei. Sektor found this behavior unbecoming of a proper assassin. Though again he had to remind himself, Frost was no assassin, and neither were any of them.

A shame really. A few basic modifications even, and they would be better than some of the more skilled members of the clan under his fath- _Oniro_.

"You've gotten good with that thing, won't lie there," Frost complimented, referring to the grapple hook. "But I think you're relying on it too much. Try to vary things up a little, ok? Not to sound too depressing, but being predictable can get you killed out there."

"Yeah, makes sense," the student acknowledged. "Thanks."

It became evident why Kuai Liang had his prized student training with this novice.

She was not there to learn, but to _teach. _

Sektor couldn't believe that he was serious about this mere child succeeding him in leading an entire clan. She was skilled, sure, but far too emotional for the cyborg's tastes. Though the same could be said of all of Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei. They acted not like a clan of powerful and dangerous warriors, but like some kind of family.

_Family_. Sektor had long stopped seeing any use for it. Family got in the way, they disappointed one another…

As he had always felt like a disappointment to his own father.

Sektor's brief moment of self reflection and bitterness was interrupted when he witnessed Frost helping the novice Lin Kuei to his feet. The hand that grabbed onto hers was metal…

Much like his very own.

Sektor immediately walked over to the two, much to the worry of the surrounding Lin Kuei trainees, who were well aware of the potential threat he posed.

Frost however stood her ground. She refused to be intimidated by him, no matter how dangerous he could be.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a somewhat confrontational tone. "Look, I know you don't exactly like it, here but-"

Sektor ignored her and grabbed the arm of the student she'd been training with. His suspicions were confirmed. The arm was cybernetic, the grappling hook he'd noticed earlier built into it.

"[Curiosity] How intriguing. [Observation] It is odd for Kuai Liang to employ cybernetic enhancements in his 'new' Lin Kuei, given that he made his disdain for such things rather clear. [Amusement] Perhaps I should investigate this further. See how honest he has truly been." Even a blind man could see that if he still had the capacity, Sektor would be cackling at this perceived hypocrisy.

"Let him go, Sektor." Frost commanded sternly.

"[Irritation] I was merely observing," he said before releasing the student's cybernetic arm. "[Defiance] And I do not take orders from children."

"Sifu put _me_ in charge of this training exercise," Frost pointed out. "These trainees and anything that happens to them are my responsibility."

"[Observance] Quite the sense of duty Kuai Liang has instilled in you," Sektor noted. "[Amusement] How unfortunate that he did not show such dedication to the _original _Lin Kuei."

"He's never tried to brainwash _us_," Frost retorted. "And he certainly doesn't turn us into machines."

"[Condescension] Then what do you call this?" Sektor asked, pointing to the trainee's cybernetic arm.

"I lost my arm to an Outworld warrior in battle," the student chimed in to explain. "This replacement allows me to keep fighting."

"[Agreement] So it does," Sektor admitted. "[Suggestion] You could be further improved however."

"No thank you," responded the trainee. "I know what your 'improvement' looks like."

Sektor didn't respond. The boy clearly didn't understand. However, it seemed Kuai Liang did. More than he led on.

How curious…

"[Statement] I will have a word with your Grandmaster." Sektor announced, figuring making his intentions clear would prevent any foolhardy attempts at getting in his way. As he left to find Kuai Liang, Frost kept her gaze on the crimson cyborg. Her eyes conveyed the same distrust she had once shown Hanzo Hasashi. But where Hanzo had proven an ally, Sektor was only proving to be more and more of a potential danger.

Frost desperately hoped that her mentor hadn't made a grave mistake in giving him this second chance.

Sektor walked down the hallway of the Lin Kuei's circumstantial residence, determined to locate Kuai Liang, and with luck Cyrax as well, and receive some answers as to why this sanctimonious "Grandmaster" had seen fit to compromise the beliefs he so fervently clung to.

After a few minutes, Sektor located the exact room where Kuai Liang was. He found the so-called Grandmaster with Cyrax, as he had hoped. They were outfitting another Lin Kuei with a cybernetic leg.

"[Mocking] Well what do we have here?" Sektor asked, reveling in his discovery. "[Resentment] For all your resistance to the Cyber Initiative, here you are, outfitting your students with enhancements much like those that _I_ tried to give to the original Lin Kuei."

Contrary to what Sektor expected, Kuai Liang retained a calm, passive demeanor. He also noticed that Cyrax had removed his mask, his human face laid bare as he worked.

"I can finish up here," Cyrax assured. "Seems obvious that you two need to talk."

Kuai Liang nodded. He then stood up and walked outside of the room.

Sektor simply stared at him, arms crossed. "[Irritation] Well? [Query] I asked you a question, [Amusement] oh wise and mighty Grandmaster."

"You wish to accuse me of assuming to know best," Kuai Liang quickly discerned. "When that is _exactly _what you and your father did all those years ago."

"[Agreement] You are right about one thing, Kuai Liang, we are _not _so different," Sektor retorted. "[Aggravation] You so thoroughly rejected the enhancements that I sought to bring to the Lin Kuei, and yet here you are, imbuing your students with the same technology. [Mocking] Why don't you cyberize your precious Frost while you're at it? Why, I'd even do it for you."

Kuai Liang's eyes narrowed, his usually calm demeanor breaking. "You will **not** threaten nor _touch_ her, Sektor."

"[Amusement] Hit a nerve, have I?" Sektor asked.

Kuai Liang took a deep breath, trying to maintain control over his emotions as he tried to teach his students.

"Sektor, the issue was never the technology itself," he explained. "You seem to be mistaking me for Bi-Han. He was the one who refused to make use of technology. I see its value, possibly more than you realize. Or have you forgotten that I was once a cyborg myself?"

"[Acknowledgement] I have not. Nor have I forgotten your resistance." Sektor responded.

"I remember that time well," Kuai Liang admitted. "I was more powerful than I'd ever been, powerful enough to take on two of Shao Kahn's mighty Shokan warriors at once and _win._"

"[Observation] And yet, through some manner of mysticism, you abandoned that form." Sektor pointed out.

"That choice was not my own," Kuai Liang refuted. "Quan Chi ripped what flesh I still had left from my cybernetic frame and transformed me into his revenant slave with his dark magics."

"[Query] So flesh or technology, it makes no difference to you?" Sektor questioned.

"Not so long as that technology does not come at the expense of free will," Kuai Liang answered. "Sektor, when Cyrax and I brought you back into the living world, you asked me for control over your own destiny. For freedom. I want the same thing for all of my Lin Kuei, and for myself. The technology is not what made my transformation into a cyborg a horrid experience, it was because _you _and your father saw fit to strip me of my ability to choose for myself and did the same to countless others, Cyrax included."

"[Query] So you value the mind above flesh or metal?" Sektor asked, trying to gain an understanding of Kuai Liang's mindset.

"Don't you?" Kuai Liang asked in return.

Sektor was silent. The answer was obvious, but it also proved Kuai Liang's point.

Before the two could continue their debate, Frost came rushing down the hallway, a small group of students in toe.

"Sifu, we've got a problem." she said worriedly.

"What's wrong, Frost?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Tengu," Frost answered. "They seem itching for a fight. They're outside."

"[Recollection] Ah yes, I had almost forgotten that little third party in the age-old battle between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu," said Sektor. "[Amusement] Evidently even now they still consider themselves a threat."

Cyrax finished his work and grabbed his mask off a nearby table, putting it on.

"There you go kid, you'll be walking again." Cyrax told the Lin Kuei student, who nodded before both he and Cyrax went to listen to their Grandmaster.

"I want a squadron out there, but we only fight as a last resort," Kuai Liang announced. "We will attempt to settle matters with the Tengu peacefully. Frost, Cyrax, Sektor, you're with me."

"Understood." Frost and Cyrax said in unison.

"[Irritation] I told you not to command me." Sektor reminded.

"I figured you want to witness the situation firsthand," Kuai Liang explained. "And if that is the case, I would prefer you close by in the event that you chose to do something rash."

Sektor glared at Kuai Liang. "[Argumentation] I do not need to be watched like some child."

"We're not treating you like a child," Cyrax clarified. "We're treating you like what you are. A fire hazard, and that's putting it _nicely._"

Sektor clenched his fists. "[Aggravation] You revel in no longer being under my command, don't you?"

"Enough!" demanded Kuai Liang. "For the moment at least, the both of you are on the same side. I expect that you will act like it."

"Fine." was Cyrax's only response.

"[Defiance] I am not beholden to _your _expectations, Kuai Liang." Sektor responded.

"All I expect is your _temporary _cooperation," Kuai Liang clarified. "No more, no less."

Sektor contemplated for a moment. "[Agreement] Very well."

"Then let's go," suggested Frost. "Our 'friends' aren't gonna be patient."

Minutes later, a contingent of Lin Kuei stood outside their temporary base of operations. In front of them were Cyrax, Sektor, Frost, who wore the Dragon Medallion, and their Grandmaster, Kuai Liang himself, donned in his grandfather's armor.

Opposite them stood the members of the Tengu clan. They all wore black and orange garb with a vague bird motif referencing their name. The one which could be told apart was their leader, who wore a more armored attire and a distinct silver helmet, through which only his eyes were visible, which curiously appeared to be… orange. In one hand, he held a long scythe like he was some manner of reaper. His followers all had three-pronged blades like bird talons strapped to their hands.

"I told you before, Wu Lae," Kuai Liang said, addressing the group's leader. "We do not desire any conflict with you."

"And I told _you, _Sub-Zero," Wu Lae responded. "This land is the territory of the Tengu. Our last confrontation ended peacefully only because I wished to give you time to _leave_. Not only have you chosen to remain here, but I see you have recruited yet another cyborg into your ranks."

"[Aggravation] I am **not **a member of Kuai Liang's pale imitation of the Lin Kuei." clarified Sektor.

"You stand alongside them all the same," Wu Lae pointed out. "I also couldn't help but notice your armor, Sub-Zero. Face it, you knew this couldn't end any other way. You've even given your protege your precious medallion. Worried one of my comrades might hurt your little ice princess?"

"You're welcome to _try, _asshole." Frost said with a mix of irritation and confidence.

"Quiet little girl," responded Wu Lae. "The grownups are talking."

Frost started to move towards Wu Lae with violent intent, but stopped when Kuai Liang placed a hand on her shoulder. In response, she took a deep breath and backed off.

"We both know there's only two ways this is going to end, Sub-Zero," Wu Lae continued. "The Lin Kuei leave our territory with their lives... or you die."

"I will not be intimidated by you or your clan, Wu Lae," Kuai Liang responded determinedly. "We will defend ourselves if we must."

"[Amusement] Oh look Cyrax, he thinks he's important," observed Sektor. "[Mocking] Show us Wu Lae, what force you brought with you to be buried."

"Should I do it?" Cyrax asked Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang nodded.

Cyrax raised his right arm and pressed a button on a panel he had integrated into his systems.

"Safeties Disengaged." a robotic voice announced from Sektor's body, though not Sektor's own.

"[Realization] So... you gave Cyrax the switch to my weapons systems. [Curiosity] How intriguing... [Query] What makes you think that I will fight alongside _you _however."

"Because you'd be fighting us _and _the Tengu," Cyrax pointed out. "Even you wouldn't make it out of that one."

"[Acceptance] Fine." Sektor decided.

"Keeping one of your cyborgs on a leash, Sub-Zero?" Wu Lae mocked.

"Yeah," answered Frost. "And he just took him off of it."

Following that statement, she formed two shortswords, enlarged versions of the ice daggers she previously wielded. Ironically considering her power over ice, the blades were shaped like plumes of flame. The enhanced might of the Dragon Medallion was proving useful already.

The other Lin Kuei readied their weapons as well. Swords, throwing knives, shurikens, anything and everything they'd been taught to use in situations just like these.

Sektor and Cyrax stood poised to attack, and lastly, Kuai Liang formed a large two-pronged sword out of ice, his Kori Blade.

Wu Lae moved his scythe into a two-handed grip, and entered a battle stance. The rest of the members of the Tengu did the same.

Seconds passed, the two groups sizing each up, before without another word spoken, both Lin Kuei and Tengu charged at one another at full speed.

Warriors from both clans clashed, their training and skills pitted against one another in an all-out brawl. Wu Lae engaged Sub-Zero personally, swinging at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster with his scythe. Sub-Zero avoided most of the swings, parrying others with his Kori Blade.

"What does this battle gain you, Wu Lae?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Our territory free of Lin Kuei interference," Wu Lae explained. "And an opportunity to finally be rid of our ancient enemies. Not to mention the ability to take your precious cybernetics technology for _our _use. Perhaps after we're done with you, we'll take care of that new Shirai Ryu next. Then finally, the Tengu will reign supreme as the greatest assassins in Earthrealm!"

"Keeping up old rivalries, old hatreds, _that _is what prevents you from moving forward," Sub-Zero argued. "The Tengu never rose to the heights it desired because it became stagnant, whereas both I and Hanzo have born our clans anew."

"Heh. 'Born anew'," Wu Lae repeated. "You forget, unlike the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, the Tengu was never killed! We remained strong while the Shirai Ryu were massacred and _your _clan destroyed itself from the inside out. We will never require a rebirth, because we are eternal!"

Their bout was interrupted when Sektor punched Wu Lae across the face with his metal fist, sending the Tengu leader stumbling backward and holding onto his head, likely bleeding beneath his mask.

"[Insult] Delusional fool," Sektor said disdainfully. "[Certainty] Your clan will never rise beyond the meager status it has amassed for itself. You are nothing more than a _footnote _in the story of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, a minute spec in a much larger world. [Dismissal] You have only survived this long because you are too _small _to be worth notice."

"You would dare to insult my entire clan?!" shouted Wu Lae. "Who do you think you are, cyborg?"

"[Declaration] I am Sektor, son of Grandmaster Oniro and heir apparent to the _true _Lin Kuei," Sektor proclaimed. "[Irritation] For now, I am ally of Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei. [Amusement] How unfortunate for _you._"

"Temper your rage, Sektor," Kuai Liang advised. "Do not let it consume as it did before."

Wu Lae went to swing at Sektor with his scythe, but the cyborg had far superior weapons, catching the weapon by its handle. He used it as leverage to pull Wu Lae towards him and punch him in the gut, before using the rockets in his leg to spin a deal a roundhouse kick to Wu Lae's ribs, sending him flying back.

"[Defiance] Do not speak to me as if I were one of your pupils, Kuai Liang," Sektor said to his usurper, walking over to kneel next to the defeated Tengu leader. "[Reminder] I chose to aid you in this insignificant squabble over territory. [Advisement] Do not forget that."

"And I thank you for aiding us," Kuai Liang replied. Loathe as he was to admit, Sektor could tell he was genuine. "But I cannot in good conscious abide your brutality."

"[Query] Not even for them?" Sektor asked.

Kuai Liang nodded.

"[Dismissal] You are delusional, Kuai Liang," Sektor responded, placing his off hand on Wu Lae's neck and lifting him into the air, squeezing down with barely a thought or effort, as the fallen warrior screamed in agony. "[Rage] Your _ridiculous, _nonsensical obsession with mercy will be the death of your clan, and the name Lin Kuei!"

"Oh _grow up _will you!"

Sektor stopped in his tracks. A wave of frustration came over him and he clenched his fist so tightly that Wu Lae's scythe snapped in two.

He looked in the direction of the voice that dared to make demands of him. That irritating, arrogant little child…

Frost.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you, you big red Iron Maniac!" Frost continued. "Do you ever even _listen _to yourself?!"

"[Aggravation] I grow weary of your constant impetuous ramblings. You foolish little child, presuming you know best because your so-called Grandmaster patted you on the head and said 'good job'!"

"You done with your little temper tantrum?" Frost asked.

Sektor let out what could be classified as a laugh for his robotic voice. "[Assumption] You don't value your _life _very much, do you?"

Sub-Zero's Kori Blade came right up to Sektor's neck.

"If you lay a single hand on her, so help me I will-"

"Sifu, I got this one," Frost interceded. 'Trust me."

Sub-Zero looked at his protege for a moment. Her fearlessness was clear. He smiled beneath the mask of his helmet. A father proud of his daughter.

"[Amusement] Are you _truly _so arrogant?" Sektor questioned. "[Disbelief] Do you honestly believe yourself the superior warrior?"

"Do you know who you sound like right now?" Frost asked.

"[Amusement] Do tell." Sektor responded.

Frost removed her mask. She wanted the cyborg to see her face.

"Me." she answered. "Six _years_ ago."

"[Confusion] I assume you have some kind of _point_?" Sektor replied.

"Yeah," Frost confirmed. "Now shut up and listen."

Sektor was now strongly resisting the urge to kill her in spite of Sub-Zero's warning.

Frost herself was only getting started.

"I used to be just like you. I thought the ability to hurt people was power and that strength came from acting like you didn't care about anything or anyone. I was arrogant and I was cold, and you know what else? I was _alone._ I was alone and angry and I had no idea what to do with myself, just like you. And then someone showed me some compassion. Somebody decided that I was _worth it._ And it made me want to be better, and that led me to the Lin Kuei. To my _family._ And you don't realize it yet, but the same thing has happened to you. Kuai Liang decided that you were worth it. That you, after everything you've done, after everyone you've hurt, deserved a second chance. Now I'm asking you, Sektor. Are you going to use that chance? Or are you going to stay angry? Stay alone? The choice is yours."

Sektor said nothing. Staring with unfeeling lenses that shone with an unnatural blue light. After several seconds of silence, he replied. "[Irritation] You make one mistake, child. [Hate] You think I wish for the company of idealistic fools and a traitor. [Dismissal] And you seem to believe mercy is anything more than a mistake."

And with that, the red cyborg tightened his grip around the twisted piece of metal that was a Scythe handle before he shoved it into Wu Lae's stomach, impaling him on the remains of his own weapon. He then dropped the Tengu leader's body, leaving him to die from his wounds, gasping down breaths of air for the few moments a bit of oxygen could ward off death.

This act stunned both the Lin Kuei and Tengu present. After a moment of being paralyzed by shock, Frost surprisingly ran over to the wounded Wu Lae and knelt next to him, using her Cryomancy to seal the wound and prevent him succumbing to blood loss.

"NO!" shouted Sub-Zero. "Dammit it Sektor, we do _not _inflict such brutality on our enemies!"

"[Hate] I. AM. NOT. ONE. OF. YOU!" Sektor yelled. "[Hate] The sooner you realize that your repairing of me, however generous, [Gratitude] and however thankful I might be of _that _at least, [Defiance] does NOT make me beholden to joining your glorified _daycare, _tolerating these irritating children you surround yourself with, or sharing your illogical, sanctimonious, weak ideals!"

Without sparing any warning, Cyrax pressed the button on his arm panel again.

"Safeties Re-Engaged."

Sektor didn't even deem Cyrax's precaution worth acknowledging in words. He walked off into the frozen wastes of Articka. Alone, just as Frost had said.

He hated the mere idea that she was right.

"Where are you going?" Cyrax asked.

Why did he _care_? Still, Sektor felt compelled to answer his old friend. A final goodbye after all the betrayal of the one person he believed trustworthy.

"[Mocking] Where else shall I go, but our old temple. [Hate] The true home of the real Lin Kuei. [Dismissal] I wash my hands of you all, may we never have the misfortune to cross paths again."

"Goodbye, Sektor," said Cyrax with a surprising fondness considering their history. "And good luck, with whatever life you choose to lead."

Sektor paused in his stride for a moment. Before a low, mechanical growl was heard, sounding less like any kind of man, metal or otherwise, and more akin to a violent and savage beast. "[Hate] I don't need your pity traitor. [Hate] Wish that you and I never meet again. [Hate] If we do, I will repay everything you have done in kind, _old friend_." Despite the technological mechanism behind his voice restricting the level of emotion he could speak with, he sounded close to human with the amount of vitriol in his voice when he spoke to Cyrax for what may be the last time.

With that, he began walking away. A bloody streak of red slowly vanishing against the alabaster desert of ice.

"Should we follow him?" one Lin Kuei asked.

"No," answered Kuai Liang. "Sektor must forge his own path. I only pray that it does not bring us against each other."

He moved over to Frost, who was still looking over the heavily wounded Wu Lae.

"Will he live?" Kuai Liang asked.

"D-Do it," Wu Lae requested. "Finish me."

"No," Kuai Liang denied. "I shall not take lives unnecessarily."

"B-But...I am your enemy." Wu Lae pointed out, clearly confused.

"That may be so, but you are beaten," Kuai Liang explained. "This battle is over, for both our clans."

"Then leave me…" Wu Lae demanded. "So that I may die."

"I cannot do that either, Wu Lae," Kuai Liang looked over to Frost. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

Frost nodded, before turning her gaze back to Wu Lae.

"This is going to hurt, ok?" Frost informed him. "A lot."

"I am a warrior," Wu Lae reminded. "I am used to pain."

Frost sighed at his attempts at looking tough. She pulled the blade out of his body, causing the Tengu leader to scream out in pain. After it was out, she threw the blade aside and used her cryokinetic power to freeze over the wound, stemming the loss of blood and cauterizing it. The process caused Wu Lae even further pain, but he would live.

"It's not a permanent fix, but it'll help for now," Frost explained. She looked up at the Tengu members, who had ceased their battling after Sektor nearly killed their leader. "Is any one of you a doctor?"

One Tengu stepped forward. "I am our clan's medic."

Frost put Wu Lae's arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet, bringing him over to his followers.

"Take him," she instructed, two Tengu acquiescing and holding their leader up. "I don't know a lot about medicine, but he's probably gonna need a lot of stitches or something. If you know what you're doing, he'll live."

The Tengu weren't sure how to respond to receiving the aid of a Lin Kuei. Their enemies, they had always been told. Yet here they were, certainly not acting like enemies.

"Thank you," said the Tengu medic. "We will pursue no further conflict with you unless our leader decides otherwise." He broke eye contact with her for a moment. "I can make no promises."

"I understand," Frost responded. "I'm glad we could both walk away from this."

"S-Sub-Zero…" Wu Lae said weakly.

"Yes?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Your protege… you trained her well," he complimented, before settling his gaze on Frost herself. "Lin Kuei...I am sorry I insulted you. You have saved my life, and I am henceforth in your debt."

Frost performed a traditional bow as a sign of respect. "Thank you, and I hope this means our two clans can finally coexist."

"Perhaps," was all Wu Lae said. "One day."

With that, the Tengu began to leave.

"You did well, Frost," Kuai Liang complimented as he watched them depart with her. "You have come a long way in all these years, and taken to my lessons on the virtues of peace."

"Thanks," Frost replied. After all that, she decided to remove her mask, letting the cold air around them into her lungs. "So what now?"

"Our quarrel with the Tengu is over," Kuai Liang explained. "For now, at least, and perhaps even forever, with luck. Sektor has left to pursue his own path. All we can do now is stay on ours."

"So in simpler terms," Frost said with a smirk. "We're heading home. Well, 'home' until this craziness with Raiden is over."

"Yes," Kuai Liang confirmed. "That would be an accurate summation."

Frost nodded, and turned to address the assembled Lin Kuei. "Alright everybody, let's move out!"

Just as the Lin Kuei were returning to their home, the Tengu did much the same. They moved slowly due to Wu Lae's injuries. Others had sustained some cuts and bruises in their encounter with the Lin Kuei, but nothing as severe as the near-death injury Sektor had dealt out to their leader.

Wu Lae himself continued to replay the situation in his mind. He had nearly died today, and a Lin Kuei, a member of the same clan he'd sworn to eradicate, had saved his life. He considered that perhaps the animosity between the Tengu and the Lin Kuei should have died alongside the Lin Kuei's original incarnation. Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei had only a brief history with the Tengu, and clearly no desire for prolonged conflict.

"Grandmaster Wu Lae, look!"

The voice of one of his fellow Tengu pulled Wu Lae from his thoughts. He began looking around him and realizing that there were multiple humanoid figures coming towards them. All with blue lights illuminating what looked to be their eyes and the centers of their chests. The snowy fog obscured his vision. The other Tengu, wanting to protect their already injured Grandmaster, began forming around him.

Eventually, it became clear who they were. _What _they were.

"More cyborgs?" Wu Lae asked himself as he looked at the grey mechanical beings that had now appeared before them.

"I thought Sub-Zero only had two in his Lin Kuei," said one of the Tengu. "Well, _one_ now."

"These aren't Lin Kuei," Wu Lae decided. "There would be no purpose. Sub-Zero would not send his automatons after us after letting us leave alive."

"You are correct. Perhaps you are a more intelligent specimen than initial analysis indicated."

The voice was robotic in nature, but not from any of the cyborgs before him.

"Who...who said that?"

Suddenly, another figure walked out of the fog.

The Tekunin Grandmaster.

"Greetings, Tengu," he said in spite of their clear surprise and fear. "I have observed that you were recently defeated by the Lin Kuei. Subsequently, it would seem we have a common enemy."

"The Lin Kuei showed us honor and goodwill today," Tengu disputed. "They are no longer our enemies."

"Did you not state that you wished to be recognized as the greatest assassins in this realm?" the Grandmaster asked.

Wu Lae was silent.

"I thought you might remember that," said the Grandmaster, clearly amused. "The Tekunin possesses the capability to make you that which you desire to be. I will give you new bodies. You will become perfect assassins."

"Trying to give us charity?" Wu Lae questioned. "Then give us your technology, and let us use it as we wish. My clan will not be cyberized like your 'Tekunin' and the original Lin Kuei."

"You appear to have grossly misjudged the situation," the Grandmaster pointed out. "This was _not _a matter of debate."

He pointed to the assembled Tengu and the Tekunin cyborgs went into action immediately. The Tengu were overwhelmed with lightning speed, many incapicated with electrical currents that the cyborgs were capable of channeling through their hands.

"H-How dare you!" Wu Lae shouted. He attempted to run at the Grandmaster and deliver a punch, but his fist was caught by the enigmatic being. He began squeezing it tightly, threatening to break Wu Lae's hand.

"The Tengu is _dead,_" the Grandmaster announced before slamming his knee into Wu Lae's bandaged wound and allowing him to fall to the ground, coughing up blood as the stitches tore from the force of the blow.

His glowing blue eyes stared down at the defeated Tengu leader. His emotions were completely unreadable through his roboticized voice and concealing robe, but it was possible that he was enjoying this. His sadism, the last remnants of his humanity, now growing strong in the metal husk of a man shrouded in robes.

"You belong to me, now."


	16. Chapter 15: Chaotic Order

Seido, the "Realm of Order '' was known as a place of peace and security. While less could be said about the realm's upholding of freedom, those virtues at least were often associated with Orderrealm.

In reality however, such perceptions were not entirely accurate. Much like Outworld, Seido was in the grips of a civil war that threatened to tear it apart. Hotaru's Seidan Guard, the enforcers of the realm's laws and of its ruling senate, waged their battle against Darrius's resistance movement.

This was how it had been for many years now. Seido, stuck in a conflict within itself and undisturbed by the tribulations of other realms, with the exception of their sworn enemy Chaosrealm, whose inhabitants the Seidan Guard often attempted to fend off and quell.

But things had changed. Hotaru's alliance with Raiden had brought Orderrealm into a larger universe. But it had done nothing to stop the realm's internal conflict.

Raiden had said he had other matters to attend to after their assault on the Brotherhood of Shadow in the Netherrealm. This had allowed Hotaru to return to his realm and his proper duties. His first course of action was to make sure Orderrealm's laws were being carried out to the letter even in spite of his absence. To that end, he went to visit Seido's largest and highest court, where all legal matters in the realm were ultimately settled. It was the ultimate symbol of the law, even more than the Seidan Guard itself. A monument to the senate's will.

Which made it the perfect target for the revolutionaries.

The attack had been scheduled in advance, making good use of the time that Hotaru and his best men and women had been away in the Netherrealm serving Raiden's wishes. Darrius was nothing if not tactical. He had already had his people scope out the court. They knew the place inside and out. It amused Darrius that such work could be done right under the Seidan Guard's nose.

The destruction of this court would be a mere prelude to the oppression of Seido's senate coming crashing down and a new, fairer government taking its place. There were going to be casualties of course, civilians included. In Darrius's mind, the ends justified the means. Besides, it was war. Losses were to be expected.

Hotaru was entirely oblivious to what was about to commence. He had just gotten done with the trial of three of his own Guardsmen found guilty of Public Intoxication. As usual, they would serve many years in prison for this crime. Of course to Hotaru, individuals such as this had little use for their time anyway. One had been sentenced to execution for attempting to make advances upon a woman in this state. Such chaotic thoughts could not be allowed for Orderrealm's society to remain stable. The oppression of the Senate and their terrible politics were so thorough, this man was thanking them for allowing him to be cleansed of such chaotic influences before he did more harm.

As if the freedom to make a choice was an evil worth dying to stop.

In the building opposite the court, Darrius was crouched on one knee atop the roof, looking over the court with a pair of binoculars.

Another member of the Seidan Resistance walked up next to him.

"Shall we begin?" they asked.

Darrius stood up and nodded.

"Do it."

Hotaru was making his way to leave the court, naginata in hand, always on the alert. As alert as any one man could be. Ultimately, he was still caught completely unawares when it hit. Explosions rocked the court, Hotaru and all the other Seidan Guard members stationed there went on immediate high alert.

"Where did those blasts come from?" Hotaru demanded to know.

"I don't know sir," said one of the Guard members. "It seems like the whole building has been rigged with explosives!"

"Yes, I can hear blasts all around us!" added another.

The next phase of the attack began shortly after. Resistance members began storming into the building, quickly engaging the Seidan Guard members within the court. Between the explosions and the battle, the once orderly court quickly descended into chaos.

Just as planned.

Hotaru was struggling to react to the situation. He was unused to such chaos, being a man of order. As he tried to direct the Seidan Guard's efforts, tried to bring some sense of stability to the situation, a bluish energy projectile was fired at him. The energy blast slammed into Hotaru, and knocked him to the ground. His armor protected him, but it hurt nonetheless.

Hotaru looked up, to see Darrius walking into the court with the confidence of a man just let out of prison. A smirk crossed his face.

"Hotaru you old _fascist, _long time no see!" he said to his longtime enemy with a familiar tone that made them sound like friends.

Hotaru climbed to his feet and glared at Darrius with immense hatred.

"You… you bastard. I should've known the Resistance's chaos would only remain in the shadows for so long," Hotaru said, every word laced with disdain. "I must admit Darrius, I never thought you possessed the _audacity _to attack the highest court in Seido!"

To emphasize his point, Hotaru impaled an attacking resistance member with his naginata, pulling the weapon out and beheading another.

"I have the 'audacity' to do whatever it takes for the revolution to succeed, Hotaru," Darrius explained. "And please, no need for insults. This is a _business _visit, nothing personal. Although..."

Darrius cracked his knuckles.

"Considering that you just killed two of my good fellow revolutionaries, I'm afraid you've just _made it _personal. A very poor choice, frankly."

"You would condemn me for putting an end to your agents of chaos?" Hotaru asked. "You are the one who launched this attack, Darrius. With no provocation, no _right_."

"Right?" Darrius repeated. "You want to talk about what I have the _right _to do? Let's talk about you, Hotaru. What right do _you _have to lord over the people the way you and your arrogant Seidan Guard do. Because the senate validated you? Just as they validate this mockery of a court. Tell me Hotaru, how many people have been sentenced by this court to imprisonment or worse for exercising the freedoms _you_ deny them! People like your old friend Dairou! This place is a symbol of the senate's oppression and _your_ blind enforcement of it, and for that it must come crashing down!"

"Always trying to make a statement, Darrius," Hotaru recalled from almost countless previous encounters with the man. "Never understanding the true virtue and purpose of Order! We provide security! Our justice, this court's justice, is to protect the people! To create peace! The very same peace you so often disturb with this outlandish resistance!"

"You call this order? Call this peace? This is tyranny!" Darrius argued. "You put yourself on such a high pedestal Hotaru, but you and the senate you serve are really no better than despots like Shao Kahn or Shinnok. But hey, at least _they _had the courtesy to _die!_"

"Is that a threat, Darrius?" Hotaru questioned.

Darrius assumed a battle stance, the razor-sharp blades at the ends of his gauntlets ready to cut into the leader of the Seidan Guard.

"It's a declaration." Darrius corrected.

Darrius charged forward, with a speed that would catch most opponents off guard. Fortunately for Hotaru, he was quite familiar with how the resistance leader fought. Both of Darrius's blades came for Hotaru's shoulders, but he managed to block the attack using the staff of his naginata, making his best effort to push him back as well.

In spite of the struggle, Darrius wasn't done preaching his gospel.

"You do realize... that even if you kill me, this won't stop, right?" Darrius asked.

"What are you babbling about now?" Hotaru asked in return. "Your chaos and terrorizing of the people of Seido will end when I end you, Darrius. It is as simple as that."

A smirk crept across Darrius's face. The smirk he knew Hotaru just _hated._

"You can keep saying all that if you want." he replied nonchalantly.

"Trying to guard your ego?" Hotaru questioned.

Darrius shook his head. Hotaru never really did get it.

"No really, go ahead. Brand me a terrorist, liken me to a Chaosrealmer, but you can't stop what I've begun. You can kill a _man_, but the revolution is an _idea_. You can't kill ideas. Even if I were to die today, tomorrow, or any other day, the revolution will continue until your oppression is defeated! I lit the flame Hotaru, and you're never gonna put it out!"

"Believe whatever you like, Darrius," Hotaru dismissed. "I _will _put an end to your disorder, including your precious 'idea'."

Hotaru managed to shove Darrius back after putting some force onto his naginata. Darrius was forced back by it, but by no means deterred. Immediately after, he spun around and delivered a kick to Hotaru's chest, causing his enemy to stagger back as well.

Hotaru resumed his stance quickly however, and went to punch Darrius in the abdomen. Darrius took the punch, never one to give up, and then slashed straight at Hotaru's throat with one of his gauntlets.

Hotaru moved back in the nick of time, receiving a light cut across his neck but nothing that would be fatal. Taking advantage of his relative proximity to his enemy, he went for a slash of his own, aiming at Darrius's right thigh and aiming to cripple his foe.

Darrius leaped out of the way, balancing himself on the naginata's staff like a circus performer before kicking Hotaru in the head and leaping off.

After stumbling backward, Hotaru wiped his face and spit out some blood. He moved his naginata so that the blade roughly aligned with Darrius's neck, and charged forward intent on removing the resistance's head in more ways than one.

Just before the blade could strike, Darrius moved to the side, grabbing the staff of Hotaru's naginata and using it as momentum to flip Hotaru onto the ground with a swift pull.

"Guess it's all over for you," Darrius taunted. "I think I'll even kill you with your own weapon. It'd be rather ironic, don't you think? All the revolutionary blood on this weapon, and the last blood it'll spill before going into my trophy room is _yours._"

Hotaru tumbled to the ground, but was quick to sit up. A little known fact about the leader of the Seidan Guard was that he was adept in a particularly potent form of pyromancy.

Where others manipulated fire, Hotaru utilized magma.

Thus, from his hand Hotaru summoned the fiery liquid, and shot it out in a stream at Darrius.

Darrius avoided the stream of magma by mere centimeters, feeling the burning energy even as it passed him and burned through a nearby wall.

With a distraction available to him, Hotaru charged Darrius and punched him several times, successfully knocking the resistance leader to the ground.

Hotaru allowed magma to coat his fist and prepared to deliver a punch that would undoubtedly be fatal.

"You were right about one thing Darrius," he said in rare agreement with his longtime enemy. "This is **over**."

Darrius smirked once more. "Oh Hotaru, always so certain…"

He moved his head just as Hotaru went for his punch, melting the ground and embetting his fist in the ground. Darrius then punched Hotaru in the face and back flipped onto his feet, kicking Hotaru in the process and flooring him.

Hotaru got up and grabbed his naginata, intent on continuing the fight.

Darrius simply shook his head as that grin crossed his face yet again.

"What do you have to be smiling about?" Hotaru questioned.

"You said it was over…" Darrius reminded.

"The revolution is far from over, Hotaru. But you are right about one thing. This ends for today. My work here is done. Your weakness is lain bare. The people will see that their supposed protector is nothing more than a coward, bested by a mere 'terrorist' and forced to align himself with powers from other realms. They will see this court burning and they will know that the winds of change blow in my favor. The battle is done, but the war is far from over. _Far_ from over..."

Darrius placed his hands behind his back like a military commander, and stood motionless as an explosion created a massive cloud of smoke around the two. Darrius disappeared into the cloud, and like that, he was gone.

Hotaru attempted to search for Darrius in the smoke, but to no avail. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was the court now practically in shambles and dozens of dead around him, both Seidan Guards and resistance members.

As Hotaru took in the chaos surrounding him, several guards entered the court along with Dairou.

"We received word of an attack on the court," one of them explained. "General Hotaru, are you alright?"

"Yes," Hotaru assured. "My wounds are not severe. Focus on aiding survivors and hunting down any of those _terrorists _that might still be in the area."

Hotaru then turned his attention to Dairou.

"I am surprised to see you here, old friend." Hotaru said to him.

"Yes," Dairou acknowledged. "I have not been here since…"

"You were sentenced to imprisonment." Hotaru recalled.

Dairou sighed and nodded.

"I tried to speak in your defense at your trial." Hotaru reminded.

"It wasn't enough." was all Dairou said.

"Dairou, I-"

"Save your apologies, Hotaru," Dairou interrupted. "I did not join your crusade for the sake of sentimentality. We are _not_ 'old friends'. You are a military commander and I am a contract hire. We share a common goal and you sign my checks. That is _all_."

"Very well," Hotaru responded, deciding not to press the issue much further. "If that is the case however, why come here?"

"You are still my client, Hotaru," Dairou pointed out. "I can't have you dying on me while I still have something to lose from it."

"A mercenary to the end." Hotaru said disappointedly.

"But one that has proven useful to you," Dairou countered. "You _and _Raiden."

"I had thought you shared some of our ideals as well." Hotaru admitted.

"I am a citizen of Seido, of course I see value in Order," Dairou replied. "Although I must admit, I am unsure of Raiden's methods…"

"Yes…" Hotaru agreed. "He seems to walk the line between Order and Chaos. I still do not know which truly rules him."

"I ask the same question of myself," Dairou affirmed.

"The line becomes blurrier with each passing day."

A similar line of thought ran through the mind of Darrius. Having already successfully fled his attack on Orderrealm's highest court, he was now focused on the next item on his itinerary. Once he found a place suitably lacking in witnesses, he awaited the arrival of three other resistance members. Mages.

In time, they came.

"Three minutes late," Darrius pointed out. "I expected better."

"We had to evade the Guard, sir." one explained.

Darrius laughed. "I was kidding! Do you honestly believe that I concern myself with how such tiny increments of time are used? Now c'mon, let's get this portal open. I have a meeting to attend."

"Yes sir!" the three acknowledged, before combining their magical energy to generate a portal to serve their leader's use.

Darrius stepped through the portal, experiencing some slight discomfort before finding himself in Chaosrealm. Something about travelling to this realm always made him feel off. He imagined any Orderrealmer would react similarly. Nonetheless, he had business to conduct.

"I must thank you again for not attempting to pre-determine a meeting spot. I could not bear to be binded in such a manner."

Darrius was taken aback at first, before turning to find his unlikely ally Havik.

"Sneaking up on me?" Darrius asked.

"Yes, no, maybe so." Havik responded, not actually answering.

"The attack on Seido's highest court went perfectly," Darrius explained. "The people will see the symbol of the senate's oppression burning, the weakness of the Seidan Guard is now on full display after they failed to defeat my warriors, and then there is the fact that I was able to step into one of most fortified locations in my realm as if I owned it."

"It sounds like you generated a splendid amount of chaos," Havik said approvingly. "I do wish I could've been there."

"I suppose chaos has its uses when you're trying to spread a message," Darrius acknowledged. "However, I'm afraid that you and your people joining the attack would have been tactically unsound."

"The frustrations of Hotaru's plans or yours. Chaos flows either way," Havik replied nonchalantly. "It is like a river, you see."

"You and I have different endgames, Havik," Darrius reminded the cleric. "I need to win the hearts and minds of the people if I truly wish to change Seido. Only then will I acquire the forces needed to take the senate by force. Openly associating with Chaosrealmers would sway public opinion against me and in favor of Hotaru and his band of sanctimonious so-called 'guardians'."

"Ah politics, such a chaotic affair," Havik said fondly. "However, if you would dare to restrict a man of chaos from aiding in your campaigns, I would like to know why. Of course, you are not required to answer."

"Havik, you're my ace in the hole against Hotaru's new allies," Darrius explained. "Raiden and these Earthrealmers. Your inherent unpredictability will work wonders on them."

"Why thank you." Havik said graciously.

"But the conflict within Seido is my fight," Darrius continued. "I will bring about Seido's new future, and I'm sorry if it conflicts with your goals Havik, but I will not let anything stand in the way of that."

"I will never understand why you Orderrealmers are so meticulous," Havik replied annoyedly. "Or perhaps I will, but it won't be soon. Nonetheless, there is something you may or may not consider, Darrius..."

"And what's that?" Darrius asked.

"Things always change when you least expect it…."


	17. Chapter 16: Searching for Redemption

It was the dead of night and the Outworld rebels had decided on much-earned rest after their tribulations. Moves against Kotal Kahn would wait until the morning.

But not all were resting. Emerald for one was wide awake, sitting near a window and watching the clouds move by. Outworld's sky was known to take on a purplish hue at certain times of day and night, and at this particular moment the glow it brought to the night sky was certainly a spectacle to behold.

"Enjoying the view or worried we'll be attacked?"

Emerald was taken by surprise, turning around to see Rain standing behind her.

"You really don't have to," he continued. "Ermac is our early warning system and Mileena has a few of her others standing guard. Plus I don't think Skarlet actually sleeps."

"No no…" Emerald said in a rather relaxed tone. "I'm just...pondering things is all."

"I understand, I don't sleep much either honestly," Rain admitted. "Though I suppose it is nice to wake up in the middle of the night and see someone in a good mood. As opposed to Tanya drowning in her sorrows and me…." he sighed. "Not knowing how to help her."

Rain's gaze moved over to Tanya's room. The door was slightly askew and Tanya was soundly sleeping in the arms of Mileena. One of Mileena, anyway. He smiled beneath his mask at the sight of the two in a moment of peace. A welcome respite from what they usually faced.

Emerald looked back at the window for a moment, before turning back to Rain again in order to keep the conversation going. "Honestly, whenever she got like that it… worried me. She's a good friend, but I don't need to tell _you_ that. I'm glad she's feeling much better now, with Mileena back."

Rain nodded in agreement.

"There were times I felt like breaking down myself… even while I was part of the old Edenian Resistance," Emerald admitted. "And I would tell myself I had to be stronger than that."

"We're all pushed to our limits at some point," Rain posited. "The fact that we've been able to carry ourselves this far is admirable, I think."

"I just hope that once Kotal is removed from the throne, we can finally see Edenia as I remember it," Emerald said optimistically. "Beautiful and full of life, not the decrepit state our people live in now..." Her voice carried a tone of guilt.

"For one, it's good to have Tanya in higher spirits," Rain agreed. "And Edenia…. I do think we'll see it again. The beautiful place it once was. I admit, most of my memories of it are that of a child. Fond memories all the same. Some rebuilding will need to be done, inevitably. But I think we'll manage."

Emerald smiled. "I have to admit Rain, I wasn't sure what to think of you at first."

"After I betrayed the old Edenian Resistance, I have no right to your trust." Rain condeded.

"Well you've earned it all the same," Emerald replied. "Fighting so hard to see Edenia restored, even without Mileena around to lead us."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've redeemed yourself, Rain." She then looked away. "Which is more than I can say for myself."

"What do you mean?" Rain questioned.

"You were but a child when Edenia was taken by Shao Kahn," Emerald began. "But me, I was a soldier...and I betrayed my realm."

_It was ten thousand years ago. Edenia was a paradise, a beacon of light among the realms. And it was peaceful. _

_A peace that was being threatened by none other than Shao Kahn. _

_Edenia had now lost nine Mortal Kombat tournaments against the warriors of Outworld, and was now on the verge of their tenth and final loss. _

_Emerald had volunteered herself to fight in the tournament, and at the moment was locked in battle with a female Tarkatan warrior. The warrior was strong, and fast, but Emerald managed to best them with her bladework. She held her sword to the Tarkatan's neck to signal her victory, but sheathed it moments after. Victory was hers, but she felt no blood needed to be spilt. _

_The officator of the tournament announced that this bout would be the end of matches for the day. All warriors were told to return to their living quarters, and battles would resume the next day. _

_Emerald began leaving the tournament grounds, stopping when a young girl approached her. _

"_Wow, you were great!" she said excitedly. _

"_Thank you, Jade," Emerald responded. "I'm just doing what I can for the greater good of Edenia."_

"_I want to be a proud soldier of Edenia just like you one day," Jade continued. "Do you think you could teach me?" _

_Emerald knelt down to make herself even with the young Jade's height. _

"_I'm sure you will be a great warrior one day, Jade," Emerald assured. "And I'd love to teach you some of my techniques when I can. For now however, I could use some rest. It's been a long day."_

_Jade nodded. "I understand."_

"_Good," Emerald said with a smile. "You run along now. I hear you've made friends with the princess herself. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."_

"_Kitana's still at the palace with King Jerrod," Jade explained. "I hope I'll get to see her today."_

"_I'm sure you will," Emerald said as she stood up and began leaving, before stopping for a moment._

"_Do you know where Queen Sindel is?" she asked._

"_Kitana told me yesterday that she had a meeting with Lord Argus today," Jade answered. "Why?"_

"_Thank you, Jade," Emerald replied. "And it's nothing, I was just curious is all."_

_Emerald made her way to her quarters, placing her sword on a table and yawning. It would probably be improper to sleep in her armor, but after such a long day she decided she didn't care much. _

_She was about to rest when she noticed something out of her peripheral vision. Emerald turned in surprise to see a cloaked man in the room with her. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._

_She gave the man a puzzled look, vaguely recognizing him as one of Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests. _

"_Sorry mister, I think you have the wrong room," she explained. "The staying quarters for Outworlders are two halls down."_

"_Oh no, I believe I'm in the right place," the Shadow Priest replied cryptically. "Emerald, isn't it?"_

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Emerald said more forcefully. "Now."_

"_I will be leaving in due time," the priest assured. "However, you will be coming with me."_

_Emerald grabbed her sword from the table and pointed it at the man. _

"_That sounded like a threat," she pointed out. "Now I don't know what you've got running through your head but I have no intention of being a part of it."_

_The cloaked figure shook his head. "I am not speaking of any personal desire, if that's what you're thinking. We Shadow Priests are trained to expel such thoughts, so that we may best serve our emperor."_

"_Serve your….and what would Shao Kahn want with me?" Emerald asked._

"_The emperor requires… an inside operative," the priest explained. "You see, whether you realize it or not, your realm of Edenia will soon belong to my emperor. And as such, he requires assurance that all will run smoothly."_

"_I would never betray Edenia!" Emerald yelled as she went to slash at the Shadow Priest. _

_The priest raised a hand and used some kind of magic to freeze her in place._

"_Tsk tsk tsk. I was told that Edenians were better mannered than this. As for your little proclamation, I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter," he continued. "Worry not, you will not be betraying your realm….willingly."_

"_Damn...you…" Emerald managed to say._

_The Shadow Priest snickered sinisterly._

_"Shh...it's better if you don't speak. It'll make all of this go by easier. You should be feeling rather sleepy now. In a few moments you'll wake up with the necessary… personality adjustments to suit our purposes. Think of it, you'll be a proud warrior of Outworld."_

"That was the last thing I remember before I was placed under some spell to control my mind," Emerald said as she finished her story. "Shao Kahn and his forces used me to get into the palace and the throne room…where he killed King Jerrod. There was nothing I could do. Nothing anyone could do. Princess Kitana was just a child and Queen Sindel had been away creating a spell that would prevent Shao Kahn from being able to make Earthrealm suffer as he had Edenia. Best I remember she didn't return until it was too late, and she was forced to become that monster's queen, I suspect to ensure that Kitana would live."

"I...I'm sorry," was all Rain could say. "I had no idea."

"None of this is your fault, Rain," Emerald assured. "I got lucky anyway. The energies created by Outworld and Edenia merging managed to sever the spell. I fought off a few of Shao Kahn's warriors and managed to escape. Ever since, I've been trying to atone for my involvement in the fall of Edenia. That's what drove me to joining the Edenian Resistance, and now, to joining Mileena."

"If it helps, look at this way," Rain offered. "You were forced to betray your people. I...I betrayed mine out of my own arrogance and greed."

"It would seem we both have sins to atone for," Emerald decided. "By the time this all is over, I think we just might manage it."

"I would certainly hope s-"

The attention of both Edenians was drawn by an unexpected creaking sound. Their heads spun and they found the source of the sound to simply be Mileena and Tanya standing in the doorway, looking as if they had been listening intently.

"Apologies, we didn't mean to wake you," explained Emerald. "We were just making the time go by and-"

"That story…" said Mileena. "About Edenia….about those things that my father...that Shao Kahn did…. is it true?"

Emerald sighed. "I'm afraid so, Empress. Every word..."

"By the Gods…" Mileena managed to say, before a wave of guilt came over her. "All the years I spent… idolizing him! Seeing him as my father, being proud to be his heir..."

She growled with rage, her Tarkatan side noticeably coming. "LIES! ALL OF IT!"

Mileena started to break down further, falling to her knees, with Tanya swiftly doing the same in order to console her.

Mileena shook her head as she let out tears of anger and guilt.

"But I knew… I knew what he was," she admitted. "And I deluded myself. I ignored it. I was all too eager to be his loyal daughter ascend to the throne of his empire made from slaughter. And all because he was my 'father'. I _have_ no father!"

"You have us!" Tanya's voice broke through Mileena's despair. She looked at her lover instantly.

"People who care about you," Tanya continued. "People who _love _you!" She paused for a moment.

"_I _love you!"

Those words. Those simple, beautiful words were enough to raise Mileena's spirits.

"Y-you're right, Tanya…" Mileena decided. "I love you too. I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mileena." Tanya assured, holding her close and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I...I'm sorry you had to hear all that…" Emerald said, her head hung low out of guilt.

"Don't be," Mileena told her. "I'm better off knowing. When the throne is mine again, I'll know exactly what kind of leader _not _to be."

Mileena looked at her dearest Tanya, the two exchanging soft smiles. "And why it's important that I keep my promises."

"Is everything alright?"

The three Edenians and their half-Edenian leader all turned their heads to see Skarlet. She seemed… genuinely concerned, a stark contrast to her reputation as a heartless assassin.

"Yes, everything's fine." Mileena assured.

"Sorry if we woke you." added Emerald.

"Oh, I don't really 'sleep'," Skarlet explained. "Not often, anyway. I suppose it's a benefit of the way I was created. Less of a need for rest."

"See, I told you." Rain commented.

Suddenly, just behind Skarlet, Nitara dropped down from the ceiling. She was hanging upside down, her legs hooked onto a beam of wood that was part of the building's structure. Her appearance startled the group, with Skarlet herself being the exception.

"What are you, some kind of overgrown bat?" Rain asked.

"Something like that." Nitara said with a devious smile.

"If you were trying to frighten me, it didn't work." Skarlet said plainly.

"Who said fear is what I want you to feel when I'm around?" Nitara asked.

She then flipped onto the ground with impressive agility, spreading her wings some for extra lightness.

"But yeah, we vampires aren't really the types for beds," Nitara explained, before leaning in closely to Skarlet. "At least, not for resting."

"Keep your fangs to yourself." Skarlet responded with a hint of irritation.

"Who said I was going to bite you?" the vampire questioned with a coy smile.

The tension between the two was interrupted when Ermac hovered into the room, capturing the attention of all present.

"Mileena, are you alright?" asked the soul construct. "We could sense that you were… distressed."

"I'm fine now, Ermac," Mileena assured. "Just… coming to terms with the kind of evil that raised me. The kind of evil I must rise above."

"How eloquent. For a moment there, you sounded like your mother." Emerald pointed out.

"I'm happy to hear it," Mileena replied. "I'd much rather be like her than… than that monster."

"You needn't be worried, Mileena," Ermac said confidently as he hovered to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezing it to comfort her. "You are as noble as an Edenian and as fearless as a Tarkatan. You will be a great leader."

Once again came that oddly distinct voice from Ermac's usual ethereal tone. A proud and regal baritone that commanded great strength.

"Thank you," was all Mileena said before hugging the soul construct. "I..I needed that."

"I-We will always be here to help." Ermac promised.

"And I'm grateful for it. Grateful to be loved." Mileena said fondly as she let go of Ermac and put her arm around Tanya.

Seconds later, Mileena's Tarkatan senses picked up on a scent. "Wait, do you smell that?"

Skarlet took notice of it as well. "It seems to be coming from the kitchen."

"We have a kitchen?" Emerald asked.

"I wanted to make sure this place had everything if it was going to be our home for a while." Mileena explained.

"You built it yourself?" Rain asked.

"Well, with the aid of my others, but yes." Mileena answered.

Skarlet made a throat-clearing sound.

"And yes, Skarlet helped too."

"Quite the impressive job, my beloved." Tanya complimented.

"We should probably go make sure nothing's on fire." Nitara pointed out.

"One of my others is already over there," Mileena informed them. "It's just Meat."

In the kitchen, indeed one of Mileena's clones had found her brother...preparing a meal.

"Are you….cooking?" Mileena asked.

"Thought I'd make breakfast," Meat explained. "Sun's coming up soon."

Mileena looked out a nearby window and found that he was right.

"So it is," she agreed. "Well, that's very kind of you Meat. Though I have to ask….how did you learn to cook?"

"Not sure, actually," Meat admitted. "See, Shang Tsung made me out of a bunch of flesh he must've had lying around. It is the 'Flesh Pits' after all. Anyway, I'm a total mismatch of well, meat, that used to belong to, I would imagine, a lot of different people. I just….know some things, I guess. And somehow, cooking is one of those things."

"Huh," was all Mileena could think to say. "Interesting."

"You can call everyone else in here," Meat offered. "Should be done soon."

Mileena nodded.

A few minutes later, the group gathered for the meal Meat had prepared. The food was surprisingly well-made. It'd become apparent that whatever its origin, the Flesh Pit construct had a gift in this area. They all sat down with the exception of Ermac, who hovered idly in one corner of the room. Rain had even relented and removed his mask to enjoy the meal, though still seemed to keep his face hidden out of some degree of embarrassment.

"C'mon Rain, your face can't look any worse than mine." Mileena teased, pointing at her own Tarkatan fangs.

"I think you look beautiful, empress." Tanya interceded.

"Oh Tanya, you're far too sweet." Mileena replied.

Rain rolled his eyes. There they went again, gushing over each other like the love was still new. Why did it bother him? They were his friends, he should be happy for them.

Perhaps it had to do with what he wasn't telling them….

"You know you've barely touched your food," Nitara pointed out to Skarlet, the vampire having chosen to sit next to her to continue whatever game she was playing at. "Not hungry?"

"I...I can only consume blood," Skarlet explained, almost ashamed by it. "It's...the way I was made."

"That must be awful," Nitara said with a frown. Vampires were reliable primarily on blood for sustenance, but were not restricted to it. "Who could ever torment you in such a way?"

"Ask the man I once called father." Mileena interjected.

"At least he was a father to you at all…" Skarlet muttered.

"What does she mean?" Nitara asked, looking at Mileena.

"He used to chain me up in the dungeon, keep me there until he needed me to kill for him," Skarlet continued. "I wasn't his daughter like Mileena or Kitana….I was his _weapon._ And yet a a small part of me still wanted to be his daughter, maybe just because-"

"Otherwise you'd have no family." Mileena said knowingly.

Skarlet nodded.

"At least you do now." Meat pointed out, sitting down himself to enjoy his work.

"At least you deserve a family…" Rain said quietly.

"Rain, what's wrong?" asked Emerald.

Rain stood up from the table, his head hanging low. He considered putting his mask back on, but decided to leave it off. He'd let them see his face for this.

"Mileena, Tanya, there's something I have to tell you," Rain announced. "Something I've been keeping secret for far too long."

"What is it?" asked Tanya, confused.

"Mileena…." Rain began, visibly struggling to admit to this. "There is a reason that when Shinnok's amulet was in your possession, I pressured you to use it. Even in spite of how much it pained you and how much Tanya told me not to."

Mileena was clearly confused. Rain raised his head and locked eyes with her.

"I...plotted to betray you, Mileena," he managed to get out. "The power you could wield with the amulet, it frightened me. I thought if you were willing to use such a weapon, than you were not the person fit to rule Outworld as I had believed. So I tried to get you to destroy yourself with it, and with any luck, take Kotal Kahn with you. Then, I suppose I'd position myself for the throne."

Tanya's golden eyes began burning with rage. She immediately stood up, her right hand bursting into flame, her left, pulling out one of her Kobu Jutsu. Tanya leaped over the table in an impressive display of agility, landing right in front of Rain and putting her weapon up his neck.

"How could you!?" she shouted right in his face. "After our empress, _my _empress, trusted you, let you join our cause...tended to your wounds after Kotal burned you! _Saved _you from one of Erron Black's bullets! I...I thought of you as a _friend, _Rain! Trusted you! And so did my beloved...yet you plotted her death. You betrayed us!"

"I **know**!" Rain yelled. A few scarce tears moved down his face. "I know it was wrong, I know I violated your trust and your friendship. The worst part is...I only realized my grave error after Mileena was slain. It was only then how much I realized having you both as my friends, the only friends I've had in a very long time, what that meant to me. I am truly sorry."

Tanya seemed to be faltering, her rage subsiding. The flame in her hand went out and the arm that held her weapon began to lower.

Rain locked eyes with her. "If you want to kill me, I understand."

"No Rain," Tanya replied, shaking her head. "No, we don't have to do that."

"We forgive you." added Mileena.

"Y-You do?!" Rain questioned.

Mileena nodded, standing up from the table herself.

"I have known treachery, Rain," Mileena explained. "D'Vorah, Reiko. But you are nothing like them. You came back. You remained by my dearest Tanya's side when I could not be there for her. You made amends for what you did, and yes Rain, you are my _friend_."

"You….you're not angry with me? Rain asked.

"Angry?" Mileena repeated. "I'm glad you told me. The fact that you would admit to your actions shows the kind of loyalty and conviction I want in my counsel when I ascend to the throne of Outworld."

"Thank you...Mileena…"

"Spoken like a true ruler," Ermac complimented."Wise, merciful, and willing to give others a second chance."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think I were in the presence of Queen Sindel herself." Emerald added, raising her glass in reverence to the once and future empress.

Mileena smiled. "I hope I can be the leader you all think I can be."

"Not think," Ermac corrected. "Know."

Mileena laughed a little.

"Where would I be without all of you…"


	18. Chapter 17: Burning Passion

Things had been so busy and hectic with the Special Forces that it had left Takeda with little time to make for what he considered his second family, the Shirai Ryu clan.

They had taken him in following the death of his mother at the hands of the Red Dragon and he had been thankful ever since. Hanzo Hasashi was even almost like a second father to the young man. As such, he felt it wrong to not have visited him in several days, and as soon as he could convince Sonya to allow him, ventured to do so. Of course, he took his fiance Jacqui with him, wanting to better acquaint her with the clan he called his family.

Thankfully, the SF had been kind enough to provide transport to the Shirai Ryu temple, a helicopter touching down just outside the clan's territory. Peron and a few students, including Aqua, quickly came out to meet it.

"Takeda!" Peron exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," Takeda admitted as he approached his fellow Shirai Ryu. "Sorry about that."

"It's good to see you again," added Aqua. "It's not quite the same around here without you."

"What the hell is he wearing on his face?" Jacqui asked her fiance as she started to break down with laughter, pointing to Aqua's duckbill-like mask.

"He does that so people underestimate him," Takeda explained. "Least likely is always the most dangerous or something."

"My enemy's overconfidence allows me control of the battle." Aqua further elaborated.

"Uh huh…" Jacqui responded, deciding to move on. "Nice to see things didn't fall apart without Takeda here."

Takeda chuckled. "How have things been, by the way?"

Peron and Aqua looked at each other momentarily.

"Everything's fine," Aqua answered, not entirely truthfully. "Do you wish to speak to Grandmaster Hasashi?"

"I don't see why not," Takeda said nonchalantly. "I'm sure he missed me even more than you guys."

"Always the teacher's favorite," Peron chimed in. "Well, after me that is."

"You _are _the second-in-command after all." Takeda admitted.

"C'mon, I'll take you to see the Grandmaster," Peron offered. "You're of course welcome to come as well, Jacquiline."

"What other choice do I have, make small talk with Howard here?" She asked, pointing to Aqua.

Peron and Takeda couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, my name is Aqua." the butt of the joke corrected.

"As in, the duck," Jacqui clarified. "Really bad movie, don't watch it."

"Thanks for the warning," Aqua replied, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward confusion. "I suppose."

"If you two are done bantering," Peron said with a smile. "Let's go."

Peron led them through the Shirai Ryu temple, with its hard at work students and artifacts of the clan's history, into the Fire Gardens, a large flower garden just outside the temple that Hanzo had been maintaining ever since he had started his new Shirai Ryu. Once, the last remnant of a dead clan, now a symbol of its successor's legacy. At the centre of the gardens was a large sakura blossom tree, a tree that had grown tall and strong through clans lifespan, surviving every hardship and never faltering, witnessing the birth, rise, fall, and eventual rebirth of the Shirai Ryu.

A tree of great personal significance to Hanzo, Takeda, and Jacqui.

Jacqui walked over to the tree and rested her hand on the bark, turning a sweet smile over to Takeda as she recognised the tree.

"Really Taki? You bring me all the way over here just to revisit this tree?"

Takeda however, was having a significantly different reaction. Instead of the happiest moment of his life, he was recalling some very stressful memories in the lead up to that day.

It all began with the first time he'd ever gone out of his way to be alone in a room with Mr. Briggs…

_Takeda breathed deeply as he tried to calm his nerves, smoothing out his suit jacket to retain a professional look._

_When the door opened, it wasn't to the stern glare and frighteningly good at punching arms of Major Jackson Briggs. It was to the significantly more approachable and friendly Vera Briggs, who hurried to welcome him inside._

_"Takeda? What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Getting pushed inside the house, he was dragged to the living room where Jax himself was working patiently with a set of small tools and a set of spectacles more fit for a man with far more grey in his hair, to gradually disassemble an old camera. Jax was just as shocked as Vera, setting the pliers and screwdrivers down as he rose from his seat to shake the hand of an uncharacteristically nervous Takeda._

_"Hey Takeda, wasn't expecting to see you until leave was over. What brings you all the way out to the farm all dressed to the nines? And without Jacqui?" Swallowing the last of his nerves and prepared to ask the second most nerve wracking question in his entire life._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Briggs. I stand before you a humble man with a single question. May I have your blessing to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage?" The house was silent for a moment, as everyone processed what had been said. Before Jax folded his spectacles as he slowly set them on the table and began to walk over to Takeda. As Jax raised a hand to the boy's face, he was cursing the choice to come to the house of a man with a left hook to rival a Shokan without his power suit._

_And then Jax placed a hand on Takeda's shoulder with a gentleness unexpected for his metal hands. _

_"Kid, I've seen the way Jacqui is with you. You make her happy and that's enough for me. Just don't break her heart, or I'll mop the floor with whatever is left of you when she's done. Any objections Vera?" Vera was herself too busy wiping away tears and smiling at the thought of planning her daughter's special day to raise any objections. _

_Before Takeda could even think about saying his goodbyes, Jax lightly squeezed his shoulder to keep him in place. "Just one requirement if you want our blessing. I want to know when and where you're proposing with 48 hours notice." Takeda nodded but was confused by the nature of the request._

_"Sure thing Mr. Briggs. But, uh… why are you asking exactly?" When he saw the slight change in Jax's face, he hastily rushed to try and calm Jax, "not that I won't say it if you don't tell me, I'm just a little curious!"_

_Jax let go of Takeda and sat back down again, waving away his concerns. "Nah, don't worry about any of that. It's pretty simple," Jax leaned forward and tapped the lens of the disassembled camera, "the photo album won't fill itself." _

Takeda still considered it an act of the Elder Gods that Mr Briggs didn't punch him even once.

"Thinking about how scary it was to get my dad's blessing again?" Jacqui asked, snapping him out of the memory.

"What can I say, it was a pretty unforgettable night…" Takeda said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can think of one even more unforgettable." Jacqui countered with a smile.

"I thought it kinda went without saying." Takeda responded with a chuckle.

"This was the same tree I asked Harumi to marry me under."

Both Takeda and Jacqui spun around to see Hanzo approaching them. Despite his reputation for his temperament, Hanzo seemed perfectly and completely at peace, happy even. To Jacqui this was a rare sight, to Takeda it was simply what occurred every time Hanzo visited the Fire Gardens.

"This place…" Hanzo continued, looking around at the beauty before him. "It was all her design, you know. It was to be our dream home, where we would raise our son, Satoshi."

"Wow, Mr. Hasashi...I'm so sorry." said Jacqui, both regretting treating the place so nonchalantly before and offering condolences for the loss of Hanzo's family.

"Don't be, Jacquiline," Hanzo dismissed. "This is the one place where I can feel at peace. And it makes me all the happier that since Takeda chose to ask for your hand in marriage here, this place will also serve as a new beginning, rather than just a reminder of the past."

"You weren't exactly much help with that Grandmaster." Takeda muttered bitterly under his breath, with Hanzo chuckling at his student's plight.

"I remember advising you on how you should court the young Miss Briggs with tales of how I courted Harumi." he recalled.

"You and dad need to understand that telling me old stories and ancient proverbs about 'listening to my heart' didn't help." Takeda retorted.

"Oh c'mon Taki, give ol' Scorp over there a break," Jacqui pleaded with a smile, grabbing onto his arm. "You didn't do all _that _bad."

"Well…." Takeda mused. "You _did _still say yes."

"Exactly," Jacqui agreed. "So don't give your dad and your Grandmaster such a hard time."

Takeda sighed. "I guess you're right." he conceded with a smile.

"Honey, I'm _always_ right," Jacqui corrected, raising a lone finger to shush him. "First rule of marriage."

"You would do well to remember that lesson, my student. It will be very useful in time."Hanzo smiled as he spoke, remembering better times. Specifically, the day that Takahashi Takeda brought Jacquiline Briggs to the Fire Gardens to propose to her. And the spectacular mess that it was.

Takeda meanwhile looked on Jacqui's left hand at the simple gold band, a single diamond embedded into the top, and recalled the last time he saw it. When he went to his father and asked him the most difficult request he had ever made in his life.

_Takeda sat across from his father, the both of them knelt in seiza across from each other. As his father poured out tea for them both with the wooden scoop. Lifting his own tea bowl to his hands, he turned it ninety degrees and took a long sip until he had finished the tea, as he placed the bowl back onto the tatami mats in front of him. Taking a deep bow as he placed his forehead onto the tatami as well, he finally broke the silence. _

_"Father, I humbly thank you for your generosity." Kenshi however was still cradling his own bowl in both hands, and smiling as if he knew a joke Takeda didn't. _

_"Several sips." Blinking in confusion, Takeda lifted his head and took this as his leave to rise. Noticing his son's bafflement, Kenshi explained. _

_"You are meant to take several slow sips, to honour your host and show that you appreciate his hospitality. Likewise, you should have eaten the Wagashi sweet before drinking your tea. Also, I have yet to give you leave to rise, so you have shown disrespect to my position as a host." Kenshi smiled as his son turned a deep red to match his father's bandana. "Your mother wouldn't have tolerated this, and I know she taught you how to conduct yourself in a formal tea ceremony. Something is bothering you my son. Tell me and I will help lessen your burden."_

_Takeda sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You can tell huh? Of course you can. Can't hide anything from a telepath. I bet you already know what I want to ask."_

_Kenshi's lips curved upwards in amusement, hiding his smirk with his bowl. "You think so little of me. I want to hear you tell me your troubles." A short pause followed before Takeda took a deep breath and asked him an immense request._

_"I want to use mom's ring to propose to Jacqui."_

_Kenshi paused part way into a sip, setting the half full bowl on the mats. The silence stretched on for a near eternity as they both stayed frozen in thought as the weight of his words blanketed the room._

_Finally, Kenshi reached for his left ring finger where two identical bands rested. Removing the top ring, he looked at the simple gold band, a single diamond embedded into the top. He then floated the ring over to Takeda and looked at his son through a mildly damp bandana._

_"Go out there and make this young lady happy." As Takeda accepted the dismissal, he hesitated for a moment before turning back to his father and bowing ninety degrees at the hip._

_"Thanks for giving me the ring dad. I know how much this must have meant to you." Kenshi meanwhile waved his son off with a mournful smile._

_"She would have wanted you to have it." As Takeda left, Kenshi untied the know of his bandana and felt the wet cloth peel away from his eyes. Small tears pooled in his eyes as he held the first gift Suchin had given him, all those years ago when he was a much younger and more foolish man. A stupid boy who had never shown his wife the love she deserved for the wonderful gift of his memories of her._

_"Oh my darling Suchin, if only you were here to see this." He felt Sento pulse at that, a faint blue glow, and took it as a sign that he should train to relieve his sorrows. Summoning his sword into his waiting hand, and stepping out into the summer sun._

_A dry chuckle escaped him, as he drew his blade and approached the yard. "The weather is always so unpredictable, isn't it. I was told it wouldn't rain, but I was clearly deceived." He joked, feeling the water drip down his face into the dirt below._

"You ok, sweetie?"

Takeda was snapped from his trance by his fiance's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takeda assured her. "Just...fond memories."

"That was a good night," Jacqui reminiscened, hugging on Takeda's arm. "One I'll never forget..."

_Sometime in the recent past, Takahashi Takeda was sitting under a sakura blossom tree, in the centre of the Fire Gardens as he nervously wrung his hands together. He repeatedly checked his palms obsessively to look at the ring resting there, obsessively confirming that it remained in his possession. _

_"Okay Takeda, you can do this. You've fought monsters and travelled the Realms. Asking the woman you love to marry you can't be that hard, right?" He forced a confident smirk, the one that Jacqui said was his best look, before breaking the facade and hiding his face in his hands in frustration and shame._

_"I really can't do this! What was I thinking! This is way too early! I should have asked her later, not after less than a year of us being together!" He thought, his mind overwhelmed by panic. His attempt at reading the thousands of minds within Ermac during his last venture to Outworld had been less stressful. "But hey, the fact that I want to do this means that I really love her, right? I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Briggs gave their blessing, and dad gave me mom's ring. That must all mean I can go through with this, right?! Oh Elder Gods, give me the strength not to screw this up!"_

_He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. _

_And then…_

"_Right this way, ma'am."_

_Takeda's head shot up as he saw two Shirai Ryu trainees escorting the woman of his dreams to the garden as planned. _

_And there she was. Jacqui Briggs. Her presence both soothed and worried him. Takeda steeled himself. He was going to get this right._

_Jacqui could tell he was a bit nervous. She thought he looked cute when he was nervous._

"_So Taki, your friends told me to meet you here," Jacqui recounted. "What's up?"_

"_I-I…." Takeda tried to get the words out, but found himself coming up short. "I called you h-here to ask you an important q-question."_

_J-Jacqui. You are the strongest, prettiest, smartest, bravest, strongest woman I know. I-I said strongest twice, didn't I? Whatever. T-The point i-is, I want to ask you a q-question that I can't ask any other way."_

_He fell to one knee and presented the ring to Jacqui, who was taken completely by surprise upon seeing it. _

"_J-Jacqui Briggs…." Takeda stammered. "W-Will you...umm…will you uhh..." He looked up and saw how her mouth was open in shock, eyes tearing up as she looked at the ring._

_"S-shit, it was too early. L-look, I'm sorry Jacqui, I should have waited-" He reached out a hand to try and comfort her, before she rushed forward and pinned his arms to his side in a crushing hug._

"_Yes," Jacqui answered, tears streaming down her face as he squirmed slightly to try and free himself. "I'll marry you."_

"_You will?!" Takeda asked, going still and looking at her eyes, watching as she just laughed, before leaning close as she kissed him. _

"_Of course I will baby, I love you."_

_As the two looked into each other's eyes, there was a sudden flash of light. The newly engaged couple looked in the direction where the light had come from, and saw Jax and Vera holding a somewhat antiquated camera. _

_Jacqui looked at Takeda with a surprised expression. "You __**planned**_ _this, didn't you?"_

_Takeda scratched the back of his head. "Well...yeah. Tried to anyway."_

_Jacqui simply smiled and kissed him again. _

"_God I love you…"_

The couple simply looked at the tree while they reminisced about their past.

Unfortunately, this tender moment was cut short when their comlinks beeped.

"We need you both to report to base," came Sonya's voice. "We're prepping to make a move against the Red Dragon. Figured you'd want to be involved."

"We'll be right there, General Blade." assured Jacqui.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us know." Takeda added.

The two turned around to face Hanzo.

"Sorry Grandmaster," Takeda apologized. "We've gotta go."

"I understand," replied Hanzo. "The good of Earthrealm waits for no one."

Takeda and Jacqui nodded, and began making their way back to the Special Forces helicopter that had brought them there.

Once the two were out of earshot, Hanzo was approached by Peron and Aqua.

"Did you tell them anything?" Hanzo asked.

"Not a word," Peron answered, crossing her arms with a frown. "But I don't get why you'd want to keep secrets from him."

"Raiden said that Takeda was not to know of our assault on the Brotherhood of Shadow," Hanzo reminded her. "I am sure he has a good reason. Besides, Takeda is soon to be married. He needn't worry about such things."

"I don't like this Hanzo," said Peron. "You trust Takeda. We all trust him."

"If anything, Raiden is the one we should be concerned with," suggested Aqua. "Especially with how adamant he was about slaughtering those cultists."

"I abated Raiden's rage," Hanzo recounted. "And more than that, I _understand_ his rage. If he verges on such actions again, I believe that I can temper his anger, as I have tried to temper my own in the past."

Peron sighed. "If you're sure…"

Aqua shook his head. "I have to wonder…"

"How can the future seem so bright yet so shrouded in darkness at the same time?"


	19. Chapter 18: Bloodlines and Thunder

Among the groups that sought Earthrealm's defense, the White Lotus had for many centuries been the foremost. Long before the Special Forces learned of otherworldly threats and the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu were reformed into forces of good by Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi, there had been the White Lotus Society and their Shaolin monks.

And this long-standing, generational commitment had made the White Lotus the first Raiden would call upon to defend the realm.

So much had changed since then. Lives had begun...and ended. Entire centuries had gone by. Wars, tournaments, invasions. An ongoing struggle between good and evil, and in the side of good had stood the White Lotus.

And they still stood, tall and proud for the good of Earthrealm and all the realms. But they no longer stood beside Raiden. They couldn't. What Raiden now envisioned for the realms was a betrayal of their beliefs and principles. The White Lotus believed that peace was to be forged, not imposed. It was because of this philosophical difference that the White Lotus saw no other choice than to shun Raiden and condemn him for what he had become.

Angered as he was by the betrayal, Raiden made no effort in retaliation. Better this than death, the way so many other allies had left him. Besides, the Thunder God had other matters which held his attention.

Still, useful as the likes of the Shirai Ryu and Seidan Guard were in his grand crusade, Raiden had not entirely lost hope in his most enduring allies. He believed they could still be made to see the virtues of his new crusade. After all, in Raiden's mind, all he believed he was doing was ensuring Earthrealm's safety.

If only he could realize how far he'd truly fallen…

It was that very hope that stayed in the minds of Fujin and Bo' Rai Cho even as they watched Raiden seem to descend further and further into madness.

These thoughts remained in the latter's mind as he was explaining a traditional Shaolin technique to a group of about a dozen students, all placed under his tutelage so that they may one day join the fight for Earthrealm itself.

"A general rule of kombat, if your enemy is larger, you must be faster," Bo' Rai Cho instructed. "Larger, somewhat like myself." He laughed at his own self-targeted joke.

Before the Shaolin master could continue his class, his and their attention was drawn by a sudden loud crackling sound.

A mere few feet away, Kai was practicing the use of a wooden bo staff with a fellow Shaolin trainee, before they heard the sound as well.

All eyes were on Raiden. His black and gold armor was a stark contrast to the white robes worn by many of the White Lotus society's members, and the oranges and reds typical among the Shaolin monks. His red eyes of fury were the polar opposite of their shocked expressions.

"I have come seeking counsel with Fujin. I will not be denied." Out of the crowd walked a Shaolin who was a bit out of place with the rest. Dressed in black pants with a green belt, he wore a green headband that kept his mildly greyed hair out of his face. This left it exposed, doing nothing to hide the tattoos over his face, curving under his mouth and up his cheeks to form a fierce brow, the scales patterned on his cheeks making it clear as a tattoo to resemble the legendary Eastern Dragon that their late Champion had modelled himself after.

"You have no business here Thunder God. Leave this temple at once." Raiden's fury seemed to intensify at the sight of the one Shaolin who would acknowledge his presence enough to dismiss him.

"I have no time to waste talking to you, deserter." Raiden tried to walk past him, only for the monk to stand in front of him and obstruct his path, infuriating Raiden.

"You will bring no more harm to the White Lotus, Thunder God. You are not welcome here. Begone." Raiden seemed taken aback for a moment, before the intensity of his eyes was matched by his Amulet.

"How dare you lecture me! I have done nothing but defend your people." The stoic monk simply raised an eyebrow as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can you say the same about my brother? Who you struck down with your own hands?" Raiden summoned his staff in a flash of lightning, smashing the stone beneath them in a fit of rage.

"Do not dare speak of your brother to me, Liu Chow. I was there through the tournaments, the invasion, and his final moments. Where were you, coward? Where were you when I rallied the Defenders of Earthrealm?" The now named Liu Chow flinched at that, but he did not move.

"That I failed my brother and let fear rule me is the greatest mistake I ever made. But I will not allow you to run amok and hurt anyone else here."

Raiden scoffed. "You think so little of me that you believe I would attack the White Lotus without provocation?"

"The fact that you would consider attacking us at all is worrisome enough." Liu Chow shot back.

"I must be wary of _any _threats to Earthrealm," Raiden argued. "Even potential ones."

"You're becoming paranoid, Thunder God," countered Liu Chow. "Probably losing what little sense you possessed to begin with."

"Cease your insults, Liu Chow!" Raiden demanded.

"Or what?! You'll kill me too!? Go ahead Raiden!" Liu Chow asked, before extending his boldness even further by daring to egg the Thunder God, casting his arms outwards. "Finish the job and end my bloodline!"

Red lightning crackled through Raiden's as he looked at the man before him with seething anger and a piercing glow so intense that the shine of their crimson light could be seen on Liu Chow's face. Still, the Shaolin did not back down.

"That is enough, Liu Chow!" Shouted Bo' Rai Cho.

Liu Chow clenched his fists. He was hardly finished giving Raiden a piece of his mind, but his respect for Bo' Rai Cho outweighed his anger. For now.

The old master placed a hand on Chow's soldier. "A Shaolin must never allow anger to cloud their judgement. Go and meditate. Clear your mind."

Liu Chow was clearly opposed to going anywhere, based on his stone cold glare.

"It is what your brother always did when he had a lot on his mind." Bo' Rai Cho recalled, managing to get through to Liu Chow, who walked off in a huff, shooting one last glare over his shoulder before turning away from Raiden.

Raiden stood silent and waited until Liu Chow was gone.

"You should work harder to keep your pupils in line, Bo' Rai Cho." the Thunder God chastised.

"I believe in allowing my students to express themselves, and in understanding their struggles," Bo' Rai Cho explained. "You once did as well."

"I no longer have time for such things," Raiden responded dismissively. "The fate of Earthrealm, of all the realms, rests upon my shoulders."

"And why your shoulders alone, old friend?" Bo' Rai Cho asked, moving to place a reassuring hand on Raiden's shoulder.

Raiden backed away from the gesture. "Because I alone am capable." He looked down for a moment. "Because I will not allow more lives to be sacrificed in my struggle."

"Such tremendous weight could crush the very soul," Bo' Rai Cho warned, before chuckling. "And I for one know a lot about weight."

Evidently, the attempt at levity had failed on Raiden, who merely stared ahead.

"Honestly Raiden, I understand your guilt," Bo' Rai Cho empathized. "But you cannot let your rage control you, or else-"

"I will ask again," Raiden interrupted. "Where is Fujin."

"I am here, brother," said Fujin as he descended from the air lifted by a miniature whirlwind. "Training the future warriors of the Shaolin. The question is, why are _you _here?"

"I am the Protector of Earthrealm," Raiden reminded him. "I go where I please."

"It was made quite clear the last time you visited that the White Lotus is no friend of yours, Raiden, now that you have begun your crusade."

"Then let them stand in the way of Earthrealm's safety being secured if they are so foolish," Raiden said disdainfully. "The White Lotus are not why I have come here."

"You are here to see me." Fujin presumed.

Raiden looked at the Wind God, his brother, though few were aware of that fact. Then to Bo' Rai Cho, one of his oldest friends.

"I am here to see you both." he corrected. "May we speak in private?"

Curious as to what exactly was preceding and needless to say having his attention drawn by Liu Chow's outburst, Kai walked over to the three.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho? Uhh...Lord Raiden?" he chimed in. "Is something wrong?"

"These matters do not concern you, Kai." Raiden said quickly.

"Return to your training," Bo' Rai Cho instructed. "This is nothing to worry yourself with."

"O-Ok…" Kai stammered as the two gods and his mentor walked off to discuss whatever it was Raiden deemed so important.

Suddenly, Kai felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Liu Chow.

"Oh! Hey dude….can I help you?" he asked.

"I don't trust Raiden," Liu Chow said plainly. "We need to figure out what it is he's here for."

"Kai! Man do I need to catch up with you, you will _not _believe what I found out when I went to go visit the SF," came Kung Jin's voice as he walked over. "Turns out that guy Nightwolf had a successor, and she might be able to-"

Liu Chow quickly shushed him.

"Well jeez, a bit rude," Kung Jin said. "I thought you'd be happy to see your cuz with some good news about-"

"Not now," Liu Chow said firmly. "Right now, we need to find out what the hell Raiden is planning."

"Are you suggesting that we spy on them?" Kai asked.

"That sounds… crazy." Kung Jin added.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Kai said afterward.

"It's not like they're just going to _let _us listen in on their little private meeting," Liu Chow argued. "So are you two in?"

The two Shaolin looked at one another.

"Alright, fine." decided Kung Jin.

Kai shrugged. "Aw what the hell! I guess a _little _crazy never hurt anybody."

Using ledges, bushes, trees, buildings, and whatever else they could manage as cover, the three Shaolin snuck around as carefully as they could to avoid detection by Raiden, Fujin, or Bo' Rai Cho.

Eventually, the two gods and the Outworlder reached a spot deemed suitable for their meeting. Away from prying eyes.

Or so they thought…..

"This concerns the Kamidogu," Raiden explained. "As Shujinko has collected them, feigning to still be a pawn in the schemes of the Dragon King, he has delivered them into my possession. However, as I press forward in my efforts to safeguard Earthrealm, I fear that position may be placed in jeopardy."

"What of our deception?" Asked Fujin.

"Many in the realms still believe that the Blood Code Daggers are the Kamidogu," Raiden assured. "Their true forms remain all but a myth to most. But I cannot trust that my bases of operation, perhaps even the Sky Temple itself, may come under attack in the future by those who would wish to impede my goals."

"Indeed," Bo' Rai Cho agreed. "Whether it be the Red and Black Dragon here in Earthrealm, threats from Outworld, or the Brotherhood of Shadow seeking vengeance for Shinnok, enemies _will _strike, especially given your recent actions."

"The Brotherhood of Shadow is no more." Raiden said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Fujin asked.

"I mean _exactly _what I just said." Raiden responded.

Both he and Bo' Rai Cho were taken aback. Kai and Kung Jin's eyes widened hearing his words, while Liu Chow's narrowed, his gaze full of suspicion.

"So…" Bo' Rai Cho's voice trailed off, the wise Shaolin master in a rare instance not sure what to say. "Why have you come here, then?"

"I know asking for your cooperation in _**ending**_ threats to Earthrealm would prove futile," Raiden acknowledged. "So I instead ask only that I might trust you both to safeguard the Kamidogu, and to protect them with your lives."

Fujin sighed. "I….yes...of course.."

"You can count on us, Raiden," Bo' Rai Cho assured. "I am pleased to see you have faith in your friends once more."

"Faith that has limits," Raiden clarified. "I will return with the Kamidogu at dawn tomorrow. Do not fail."

Without even another word spoken, Raiden disappeared in a crack of red lightning.

"He seems to be anticipating an attack against Earthrealm," Fujin pointed out. "This isn't good."

"I am not worried about attacks upon this realm," said Bo' Rai Cho. "I fear attacks _by _this realm, led by Raiden."

"I understand, old friend," replied Fujin. "I had never thought that receiving word that the Brotherhood of Shadow was no longer an active threat would be so…..troubling."

"Still…" Bo' Rai Cho mused. "It is our duty to protect Earthrealm. We must remain true to that duty. If Raiden has lost his way, we cannot lose ours."

"Aye," Fujin agreed "The White Lotus will safeguard the Kamidogu. Besides, not only will this prevent the forces of evil from using their power, but it will prevent Raiden from employing them as well."

"Perhaps Raiden recognizes that he is not quite himself," Bo' Rai Cho speculated. "And is attempting to resist such temptation."

"Perhaps," Fujin repeated, looking off into the distance. "I fear there will be a coming conflict, and I hope that we do not find ourselves and Raiden on opposite sides of it."

"As do I," Bo' Rai Cho said as he began walking back to his class. "Later, you should join me for a drink!"

Fujin shook his head. "I do not think this is the right time to consume alcohol, my friend."

"I do not believe in a 'wrong' time." Bo' Rai Cho countered before letting out a hearty chuckle.

As the two walked off, the three eavesdroppers looked at one another in disbelief.

"Holy shit…" was all Kai could manage to say.

"Wait," Kung Jin pondered. "So those blood magic knives..._aren't _the Kamidogu?"

"Apparently not," Liu Chow answered. "And it seems the genuine articles are even more powerful than the knives."

"Worse than the daggers?" questioned Kung Jin. "I happen to know some of the people who were afflicted by those things, I've heard the horror stories."

"So have we," Liu Chow reminded. "Master Shujinko."

"Right…" Kung Jin recalled. "Got put under some kind of mind control…"

'Isn't that what happened to two of your friends?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Kung Jin confirmed. "Cassie and Jacqui told me all about it. Those things got General Blade and Mr. Cage too. Same with Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and even Raiden."

"You think that's what's been messing with his head?" Kai wondered.

"I dunno," Kung Jin answered. "Maybe. I figured it had something to do with when he purified the Jinsei. Or maybe Shinnok's amulet is part of it."

"Or maybe he was never that 'benevolent' Protector of Earthrealm at all," Liu Chow said scornfully. "And he's started showing his true colors."

"Hey man, you don't know that." Kai argued.

"What he said," Kung Jin agreed. "Raiden's made some mistakes, but he was a good guy… once."

"Try saying that after he's killed your brother." Liu Chow countered.

"Hey, I used to blame Raiden for what happened to Lao," Kung Jin recounted. "I know for a fact that losing him and Liu Kang is Raiden's biggest regret. Guess that's why he called up Nightwolf Junior to try and save 'em."

"What are you talking about?" asked Liu Chow."

"The Matoka have this ritual thing that might be able to save your brother, my cousin, and everybody else Shinnok turned into zombies." Kung Jin explained.

"No…..way…." said Kai, stunned at the news.

"R-Really?!" Liu Chow asked.

"Yeah!" Kung Jin confirmed.

Liu Chow looked down for a moment, unsure of what to even think.

"I...I'm going to go meditate, like Master Bo' Rai Cho suggested," he told the others, looking noticeably distant. "I'll...see you around."

Liu Chow walked off, leaving Kung Jin and Kai to their own devices.

"We've gotta tell my friends at the SF about all this." Kung Jin decided.

"Wait, 'we'?" Kai asked.

"If you wanna stay behind, that's cool," Kung Jin said. "I'm not tryin' to like… force you or anything."

"No no," Kai responded with a dismissive wave. "It's cool. I'll come with."

"Great!" Kung Jin said a _little _too excitedly. "Can't wait to introduce you to the others."

"So when do we head out?" Kai asked.

"Right now," Kung Jin answered. "And we'd better hurry…."

"Got some big news to share, that's for sure."


	20. Chapter 19: Into the Maw of Dragons

Once all relevant personnel for both the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans had been gathered, work began swiftly on consolidating their resources. The Red Dragon had centuries to their advantage and hidden bases only they were aware of. Even though Daegon had been the one to propose this alliance, he maintained some degree of secrecy, not allowing his Black Dragon allies too much information, else it be used against him should their agreement go south.

Both clans were all too aware that they did not have the other's complete trust, and in all likelihood never would.

As weapons and other equipment were carted to and fro, the Black Dragons could not help but observe their rival clan's operation.

"Jeez, they're like a bunch of big black and red worker bees," No Face commented. "It's freakin' me out man."

"I dunno, I like it," disagreed Tasia. "They're efficient, and they don't blabber half as much as you fuckheads."

"Charming as ever, Tasia…" Tremor chimed in.

"Oh stick a rock up your ass," she shot back rudely. "No, seriously, it might come out as a diamond."

Jarek sighed. "_This _is why the Special Forces and Lightning-Pants are one lucky day away from wiping us out."

"Oh no buddy, that was all Kano's fuckup." Tasia disputed.

"Agreed." was all Tremor had to say on the matter.

"Just _haaaddd_ to pick another fight with Blade," No Face added. "No surprise he got cut down. Geddit? _Cut _down? Because Blade?"

"Yes, dumbass, now shut your burnt off mouth." Tasia confirmed in her usual angry manner.

"Hey, my _lips _got burnt off, I still have a mouth." No Face corrected.

"You won't if you don't shut it." Tasia said as she avoided eye contact with the demolitions expert and well, anyone else for that matter.

Overhearing the conversation, Kobra lightly jabbed Kira on the arm to get her attention. Kira in return suppressed her instinct to stab him about fifty times. She had been told that love did that to people.

"What's her problem?" Kobra asked.

"She's allergic to people." Kira said sarcastically.

"See, she gets it!" Tasia confirmed. "Kira, this is why I hate you the least."

Kobra tilted a head. "Was that a compliment?"

"By her standards, yes." answered Jarek.

"I'll take it." Kira said nonchalantly.

One Red Dragon member walked by with a crate of illegally smuggled weapons when he stopped near the group momentarily. "Oh, hey Kira." was all they said before moving on.

"You know these guys?" Kobra asked.

"Know 'em?" Kira asked in return. "I was _one_ of them."

"Were you ever going to _mention _that detail?"

The group looked over as Virgo approached, a headset attached and clipboard in hand, aiding in coordinating the movement of the two clan's resources and inventory.

"Never came up in conversation." was all the explanation Kira had to offer.

Virgo rolled her eyes. She was about to question further, when Kobra interceded.

"So why'd you leave?" he asked.

"Too many rules," Kira explained. "Too damn strict. A girl like me likes her freedom, y'know? Sell guns to whoever I want, kill whoever I want, raise all sorts of hell. The uhh...what do you Americans call it? The 'Dream'?"

"Yeah." Kobra confirmed.

"That," Kira affirmed. "Besides, they wanted to like, take over the world or whatever. Me? I just wanna burn it down."

"You and me both sister!" chimed in No Face.

"Hey Kobra. What _are _dreams like?" Kira asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Kobra asked back.

Kira shrugged. "Just askin'. Only ever had nightmares."

"I know the feeling…" Tremor said cryptically, causing a few scarce glances in his direction from the others.

"Oh great, look guys," No Face pointed ahead. "Here comes our 'partner in crime'."

True to the demolitionist's word, Daegon was approaching the group of Black Dragons, his hands folded behind his back like a war general as he did so.

"New associates," he said in a very businessman-like manner, before shooting a glance to the former Red Dragon in their midst. "Kira."

Kira gave a disinterested wave. "Sup."

"There something you need?" Jarek asked.

"Mastery over this realm, claiming my birthright," Daegon said plainly. "But all of that is in the works, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Right…." said Jarek, Daegon's meaning clearly lost on him.

The Red Dragon leader then moved his attention to Virgo.

"So, how goes transportation of cargo?" he asked. She just stared at him, seemingly trying to figure him out. "Well, answer me!" he said with noticeable impatience.

"In case you have forgotten, our clans are equal partners in this agreement," Virgo pointed out. "I am _not _your lackey, and therefore not yours to order about."

"My my, Mavado wasn't kidding when he ranted about how disorganized and unruly your clan is." Daegon said with a smirk and clear amusement. "Even your _secretary _has problems with authority."

"I am the Black Dragon's communications expert, information broker, and operations coordinator." Virgo corrected.

"So you answer the phones and pass along memos," Daegon responded dismissively. "Tell me, did you fetch Kano his morning _coffee_ too?"

Virgo's eyes narrowed. "I would strongly suggest you leave my father out of this conversation."

"So you _are_ the one." Daegon confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Virgo asked.

"My sources have told me that Kano produced two offspring," Daegon explained. "How he managed even one is beyond me, the man is frankly repulsive, but I digress. My information _also _states that only one of these offspring was deemed worthy of his attention, and thereby recruited into the Black Dragon."

Virgo just stood there, eyeing the man for a moment. "Do you have a _point?_"

"Not really," Daegon admitted. "I am merely amused by the amount of pride possessed by an individual whose station is the product of pure and simple nepotism. I admit surprise however, that Kano would be capable of _pity._"

"Leave the kid alone, Daegon." Jarek demanded.

"I do not require assistance," Virgo argued. "His attempts at psychological warfare are ineffective, and furthermore, pointless, seeing as we now find ourselves on the same side."

"A sharp mind," Daegon commented. "I like that. I'm sure Kano tried his best to mold you into his loyal drone, but you don't answer to anyone but yourself at the end of the day, don't you?"

"I do have to wonder," Virgo admitted. "Exactly what kind of game you're playing."

"This is no game," Daegon corrected. "It is a test. One which you have passed."

"Test for what purpose?" Virgo asked.

"Loyalty is extremely valuable in our line of work," Daegon explained. "But not blind obedience. Thoughtless servitude does not produce results. I do not look for those who follow, I look for those who _choose _to cooperate."

"What, are you offering her a job?" Kira questioned.

"I have an offer, yes," Daegon admitted. "But not of joining the Red Dragon."

"You know I'll refuse." Virgo surmised.

"Yes," Daegon confirmed. "I _can _offer you something else, however. It's an ephemeral commodity. Hard to gain, easy to lose. And believe me, _**I**_ would know."

"What?"

"Power." Daegon answered.

Virgo considered for a moment, before responding. "If you're referring to cybernetic enhancements, I've already refused that offer from both my father _and _Jarek."

"Nothing so banal as cybernetics," Daegon assured. "I offer you the absolute pinnacle of our research. _Organic_ enhancements."

"The hell kinda Frankenstein's monster shit you planning to do to her?" Tasia asked, immediately standing up and pointing a sword at Daegon's throat.

Without even another word being spoken, about thirty Red Dragons aimed guns at her.

Tasia lowered her weapon. Tempermental as she was, she wasn't stupid.

"The Red Dragon's genetics department has recently begun making great strides in their work on a project involving the fusion of human and dragon DNA," Daegon continued as if nothing had happened. "Results have been mixed, however, we are very close to refining the process."

"What makes you think I'll be your test subject?" Virgo asked.

"Because I know that you know why it is that Kano kept you off the field," Daegon answered. "You certainly have combat training, but at the end of the day, you're only human."

"So are you." Virgo pointed out.

"Me? A mere mortal?" Daegon cackled at that. "How little you really know…"

That got many raised eyebrows from the Black Dragons.

"Think of it, Virgo," suggested Daegon, hoping to get some surprise from the fact that he knew her name, but she remained admirably unshaken. "I can make you stronger, faster, able to withstand bullets, heat….why, you might even be able to make your father proud and _kill _General Sonya Blade, something even he couldn't accomplish."

"What's in it for you?" Virgo asked, knowing there would be a catch.

"Only a field test of the hybridization procedure," Daegon answered. "And a good candidate for it."

"You'd hand off your little science project to _us_?" No Face asked.

"Yes," Daegon confirmed. "Because I know that the Black Dragon possesses neither the resources nor the _intellect_ to replicate it."

"Gee, thanks." Tasia said dryly.

"May I give some advice, Daegon?" offered Tremor.

"Oh?" Daegon raised an eyebrow.

"While I concede that your forces could kill the rest of my compatriots," Tremor admitted. "_I _possess the power to bring this entire complex crashing down on your head."

"Your point?" Daegon questioned.

"Insults will do you no favors."

Daegon simply nodded dismissively, and returned his attention to Virgo.

"Well?"

Virgo had clearly been in contemplation since the offer was made. She had long desired some semblance of her father's admiration, but she had held a strong distrust towards the Red Dragon for almost as long. Risks were something she generally preferred to avoid. On the other hand, if she grew more powerful, she stood a better chance of fighting Daegon should he attempt a double-cross, and in one day claiming the mantle of leadership of the Black Dragon all-but uncontested when her father almost inevitably got himself killed. The only one who would be able to stand against her was Tremor, and his commitment to the Black Dragon had been heavily shaken after his mission to Dreamrealm. Tremor outright leaving the clan was far more likely.

This would be a calculated risk, but one that would eventually pay off….

"Fine," she answered. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Daegon responded. "If you please, follow me. There is someone I need to introduce you to."

Daegon turned to leave the room, Virgo cautiously following.

"Someone go with her," Jarek instructed. "I don't trust Daegon to be alone with the kid."

"Very well." responded Tremor, getting up and following them.

"If the kid's getting an upgrade, I think there's someone _we _should visit." suggested Tasia.

"The doc?" No Face questioned.

"Yeah," Jarek confirmed. "My eyes have been glitching out ever since Raiden tried to deep-fry me."

"And General Blondie shot my damn teleporter," Tasia added, unfastening the device in question from her back, which was clearly damaged.

"How the hell did you get your hands on a personal teleporter anyway?" No Face asked.

"That's for me to know," was all Tasia said. "And you to shut the fuck up about."

"Some kinda government experiment?" theorized Kobra.

"Lay off the sci-fi movies, kid." Tasia suggested.

"Let's just go." Jarek said impatiently, Tasia nodding in agreement. The two began heading towards the portal room of the Red Dragon base.

Kobra looked at No Face, and then at Kira. "Hey, you guys wanna watch an underground bloodsport?" he said disturbingly casually.

"Sure, sounds fun." Kira responded.

"Will there be fire?" No Face asked.

Kobra shrugged. "Depends on the day."

"Hope you don't mind being a third wheel on our date, goggles." Kira joked.

"Least you can _get _a date." No Face pointed out with a bitter mutter.

"True." Kira agreed, planting a kiss on Kobra's cheek that left a noticeable red mark in the shape of her lips.

Kobra wiped some of it off and inspected it on his fingers. "Is this lipstick or blood?"

"Little bit of this, little bit of that." was all Kira offered for an answer.

Meanwhile, Tremor and Virgo followed Daegon into a somewhat strange looking laboratory. The various instruments and devices were all but alien to the two, and there appeared to be several pieces of organic material being preserved for the experiments. A large piece of red scaly skin, presumably from a dragon, sat in a tank next to a disembodied human arm. It would be a disturbing sight had the two not been Black Dragons for so long. In a large catch was a reptilian humanoid, banging against the metal bars and roaring like a rabid animal.

"You hush now, my pet!" shouted a man in a lab coat, hunched over some vials and test tubes.

Daegon made a throat clearing sound, and the man turned around. His skin was of a strange texture, not quite human and not quite reptilian. His teeth resembled small sharp fangs, visible through open scars in his cheeks that wound across his face, and his arms had noticeable protrusions that receded blades stuck out of, seemingly surgically implanted.

"Virgo, Tremor, this is Doctor Alan Zane," Daegon introduced. "Our chief geneticist."

"What's wrong with your…." Virgo stopped for a moment, not even sure what to point out. "Everything?"

"What you see before you is the results of my experiments in combining human and Tarkatan DNA," Dr. Zane explained, releasing the metal blade in his right arm as his cheeks pulled back in an approximation of a smirk. "Using the carcass of that beast who went around stabbing everyone in my neighborhood during Shao Kahn's invasion! Put a bullet in his head and then began getting to work."

The man was clearly unhinged, but neither Black Dragon felt it prudent to comment on this.

"The blades took some improvisation," Zane admitted. "One hell of a surgery. But I digress."

"Virgo here has offered to take part in our dragon hybridization process," Daegon explained, ignoring the geneticist's ramblings and motioning to the young woman. "I was hoping you could accomodate."

"Oh, most certainly!" Zane responded, before seeming to inspect her. "Hmm. Good physical health...did you test her mental fortitude?" he asked as he looked up at his leader.

"Indeed," Daegon confirmed. "It was quite impressive actually.

Zane put a hand to his chin. "Should prove a suitable candidate, but why a Black Dragon?"

"Calculated risk," Daegon explained. "For both myself _and _her."

"I don't need your assumptions," Virgo said annoyedly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes...let's…" Daegon agreed.

Tremor merely stood there and watched. He wasn't sure exactly what to do. While the Black Dragon were known for their heartlessness, he had grown a certain fondness for Virgo. Furthermore, he knew what it was like to irreversibly trade in one's humanity for simple power. A similar decision had haunted him for years now.

Still, he respected Virgo enough to allow her to make her own decisions.

Hopefully this one wouldn't turn out to be a mistake…

Even more worrying, was that Doctor Zane was not the _only_ mad genius who offered service to such nefarious groups.

Deep in an underground laboratory was a balding old man in a large black trenchcoat, with red-tinted goggles covering his eyes. One of the lenses had several rotating eyeglasses around it, made for the purpose of magnifying anything he looked at in lieu of a microscope. He was presently working on an advanced cybernetic arm. Who exactly it was intended for was completely confidential, the man was always insistent on that.

Behind him, a glowing red portal opened. The scientist turned around to face his potential visitors.

"Ah, Daegon," the man said fondly. "I was not expecting to see you so soo-"

He stopped when he saw Jarek and Tasia exit the portal.

"Jarek? Tasia?" He said in surprise. "I was expecting the Red Dragon."

"Yeah, things have been…. _Interesting, _Rotwang," Jarek explained. "Us Dragons ended up havin' to come together."

"I see..." Doctor Rotwang responded.

"Can we cut the fucking chatter?" demanded Tasia. She held up her teleportation device and slammed it onto the table. "I need you to fix this damn thing. Like, yesterday."

"As I have told you before, Ms. Angelos, delicate work such as this takes time," Doctor Rotwang said calmly. "And requires _patience_ on your part."

"Whatever…" Tasia grumbled.

"And what brings you here, Jarek?" Rotwang asked as he began inspecting the teleporter.

"The eyes you gave me have been buggy as hell," Jarek explained. "I imagine it has something to do with the jolt Raiden gave me."

"You ran into the Thunder God _himself_ and lived?" Rotwang questioned.

"Yeah, I did," Jarek confirmed with an artificial bravado in his voice. "Impressed?"

Tasia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell the good doctor that you and Tremor only survived because the SF are a bunch of goodie two-shoes who'd rather arrest us than kill us?"

Rotwang chuckled. "And thus, the truth is revealed…"

"How about you just focus on fixing our shit?" Jarek suggested.

"All in due time my friend," Rotwang assured. "The damage to this device is fairly severe. I've already taken the bullet out, I presume from General Blade. It should take some time. As for you Jarek, your cybernetic eyes should take relatively less time to repair. No physical damage, only electrical issues. The unfortunate side-effect of my latest cybernetic eye model. Far more advanced than the one I created for Kano, but also far more delicate. The repairs will however require the removal of your cybernetic eyes to complete."

"Fine," Jarek said annoyedly. "Long as it gets done."

"Of course," Rotwang agreed. "Taisa, be a dear and keep Jarek from bumping into anything when I'm working on his eyes?"

"Want me to make sure his blind, eyeless ass doesn't break your shit?" Tasia assumed.

"I had presumed that my request already implied those sentiments." Rotwang responded.

"Nice to know you guys have such 'faith' in me…" Jarek said as he crossed his arms.

"Blindness can make _anyone _a bit clumsy dear Jarek," Rotwang pointed out. "My intention was not to deride you."

"Mine was." Tasia added.

Jarek tried rolling his eyes, but they seized up and failed to budge. "Whatever…."

As the good doctor attended to their equipment, Jarek and Tasia were left entirely unaware of the fact that their junior members and demolitions expert had gone off to some hole in the ground that served as the staging area for an underground fighting ring. Bloodsports like this had for a long time been a source of entertainment for Kobra, either as a spectator or as a direct competitor. It was how the unstable young man got his kicks. And he'd decided to introduce his girlfriend Kira, as well as No Face, a co-worker at best, to this activity. Kobra felt like they were the only ones who would _want_ to tag along for something like this. The others were all far too focused on "work" for his liking. Too much time spent fretting over the Special Forces or Raiden or whatever else. In Kobra's mind, the whole point of the Black Dragon was to do whatever you wanted without letting anyone else stop you. But of course, the downside of _organized _crime is that it would never be truly that freeing.

A break from worrying about all that was certainly welcome to both himself and his two compatriots. The two walked into the seedy underground den of scum and villainy as any normal person would step into a bar. People were arm-wrestling, drinking themselves into oblivion, selling and using drugs, and generally being poor examples of the human race.

The three Black Dragons made an effort to ignore them all as they made their way to the main event.

One half-drunken thug leered at the group and asked Kobra "Hey, aren't you dead?"

"No, for the last time," Kobra responded frustratedly. "I'm not fucking dead."

"The hell was that guy talking about?" asked Kira. "Follow up question, you want me to gut him."

"That's sweet of you, but I'd rather not get into another bar fight," Kobra answered. "And anyway, I used to do fights like these. Liked the thrill of it. Then some chick with icicles for hair kicked my ass. The announcer said she'd killed me. Truth was, she didn't have the _guts_ to kill nobody, it was all just hype. Least, 'till the Black Dragon used the joint to get their hands on Blade and Brigg's kids, use em' as ransom for some shit in Outworld, I don't fucking remember, ask Jarek and Tasia."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," No Face recalled. "Kano didn't even wanna bring me along, the jackass."

"So why come back?" Kira further questioned. "Looking to rebuild your reputation?"

"Nah," Kobra refuted. "I don't fight here that much anymore. Had to be on high alert and shit like everybody else after Kano got arrested, haven't had time for shit like this."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Kira agreed. "This past year has been a _major_ drag."

"Yeah, which is why I wanted to do something _fun_," Kobra explained. "And why I brought you guys with me."

The three walked into another room, where they found a mass of people crowded around a boxing ring. Within the ring, two men were locked in combat.

The first was an African American man with a bushy mustache, a medium-sized afro, and a black karate gi with yellow trim, as well as bright red boxing gloves.

Opposite him was a man who looked to be of asian descent, shirtless except for a sash with the name "Hornbuckle" emblazoned on it in a loud green font. He wore a green bandana and gloves, with white bandages wrapped around his lower arms. He also had a golden championship belt around his waist, black pants just under it.

The two men were clearly giving the fight everything they had, blows being struck one after the other.

"Wait a minute…." Kira recalled. "Isn't the guy with the stache the one who taught you how to fight?"

"Yeah," Kobra confirmed. "Nimbus Terrafaux. Best fighter I know."

"Then why's the other guy got the shiny belt on?" No Face asked.

Immediately after, the answer became apparent as Nimbus was thrown onto his back, groaning in pain.

"And the winner is….the reigning champion…...HORNBUCKLE!" shouted the announcer, resulting in a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd, Kobra including himself in the latter.

"D-Do it, ya bastard," Nimbus pleaded. "K-Kill me…."

"I am here to test my battle prowess," Hornbuckle explained. "Not take life."

"F-Figured you couldn't do it…" Nimbus said before spitting out some of his own blood. "Pussy."

"Your crude insults mean nothing to me." said Hornbuckle, before turning and stepping out of the ring.

"Yeah… you better run, fucker." Nimbus said annoyedly, as Kobra, Kira, and No Face went over to him.

"You alright man?" Kobra asked.

"Did I fucking ask for your help?" Nimbus asked in return. "What the fuck did I teach you? Don't look for anybody but yourself. I know you're a dumbass Ben, but I was hopin' that much would make it through your thick skull."

"Hey!" Kira shouted, pulling out one of her "Dragon Teeth" knives and pointing it at Nimbus's throat. "Nobody talks to him like that when _I'm_ around."

Nimbus chuckled. "You actually got a girlfriend, Benny? Ok, I'll admit. I'm impressed. Seems real cutthroat too."

"You have no idea, asshole…" Kira threatened.

"Easy babe," Kobra requested. "You ain't gotta cut 'im open."

"I kinda want to." Kira pointed out.

"Kira, please." Kobra pleaded.

"Ohhhh, alright." Kira conceded, putting away her dagger.

Kobra reached out a hand to help Nimbus up, but he swatted it away and got up himself.

"So," Nimbus said. "Your punk ass still hangin' with the Black Dragon?"

"Oh yeah," Kobra confirmed. "And you won't believe this, but we actually got into a truce with the Reds too."

"Man, y'all must be fuckin' crazy then," Nimbus said, shaking his hand in disbelief. "How long do you think 'till _that_ falls apart?"

Kobra shrugged. "I dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Wonderful," Nimbus said sarcastically, before pointing to No Face. "And who's this sonofabitch?"

"They call me No Face," the pyromaniac explained. "Also, be nice, or I'll, y'know, burn this entire place to the ground."

"He will." Kira confirmed.

"Noted," was all Nimbus had to say about that. "And what's your name, red?"

"Kira," she introduced. "By the way, why did you keep calling Kobra 'Ben'?"

Nimbus burst out laughing. "You ain't told your girl that 'Kobra' isn't your real name? Jeez, I knew you were an insecure little shit, but this is just…..." he kept laughing. "I'm sorry, that just cracks me up!"

Kobra sneered. "Fine yeah, 'Kobra' is just my street name. My real name is….."

"Benjamin Masterson…" he mumbled.

"That is…" Kira started to say.

"I know," Kobra stopped her. "The most preppy, snot-nosed white kid name you've ever heard in your fucking life. Why do you think I go by Kobra?"

"Fair enough." was all Kira had to say. "Personally though, I actually think it's kinda cute, _Ben_."

Kobra sighed. "Can you please not call me that in front of people?"

Kira laughed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Your ego is so fragile…" she said with an affectionate tone.

Kobra couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"You fuckers done with this romantic shit?" Nimbus asked rudely. "Because I got a feeling you didn't just come here to see me get knocked on my fucking ass."

"I guess you've got a point," Kobra admitted. "Look, the way things are for the Dragon clans right now, we need all the help we can get. You in?"

"Why don't you ask that Hornbuckle motherfucker that just beat me?" Nimbus asked.

"Simple, I don't know anything about that guy," Kobra explained. "You I can trust. I..I think."

Nimbus laughed. "Aw what the hell…"

"Wait, so Mr. T is in?" No Face asked.

"You got that right sucka," Nimbus confirmed. "Besides, you dumbasses are probably gonna need my fuckin' help if you wanna survive."

Back at Dr. Rotwang's laboratory, Taisa's teleporter had been successfully repaired and the finishing touches were being made on Jarek's cybernetic eyes. He was currently sitting in a chair, his eye sockets completely empty as the doctor continued his work.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Jarek asked.

"Just a few more moments, I assure you," Rotwang answered. "Patience, my good man."

Suddenly, Tasia teleported into the room. "Well doc, it works."

"As expected, dear Tasia," Rotwang said as he continued to work on Jarek's eyes. "I do only the best work. That is, provided you can afford my price."

"Yeah…" Jarek started. "About that…"

"Has the Black Dragon hit upon hard times?" Rotwang asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" was all Jarek said.

"Jarek honey, I got this." Tasia assured.

"I'm not your husb-"

Before Jarek could finish, Tasia had unsheathed her katanas and now had them around Rotwang's neck in an "X" position.

"You're gonna fix our shit for free, and I won't cut your fucking head off," Tasia explained. "You got that, assface?"

"Yes, I think you've painted a quite clear picture," Rotwang assured. "Very well. In fact, I've just finished."

Tasia lowered her swords.

Rotwang sat up and walked over to Jarek, carefully placing the cybernetic eyes into his eye sockets. Moments later, they came online.

"Finally, I can see again!" Jarek proclaimed.

"About time," Tasia said annoyedly. "Now c'mon, let's get the fuck outta here."

"Now, I would warn against stretching the limits of the teleporter device," advised Rotwang. "Long-range uses can be rather draining, I would recommend making only short-distance ju-"

Before he could finish, Tasia pressed a few buttons on her gauntlet and teleported herself and Jarek to the Red Dragon base.

"Right then…" Rotwang said to himself. "I will simply claim payment later."

Back at said base, the human-dragon hybridization process was already nearing completion. The whirring of machinery, crackling of electricity, and screams and roars as Virgo adjusted to this new state of being were dying down. Eventually, it all ceased completely, the steam coming off of the machinery obscuring much of the room.

"Virgo, are you…?" Tremor asked, before seeing her silhouette step out from the steam.

Patches of skin were replaced by red scales, the remaining human skin also carrying a slightly reddish hue. Sharp, bony protrusions jutting out from the sides of her arms and legs as well as just behind her ears. Her eyes now carried a bright yellow glow, as did the inside of her mouth and throat, hinting at the fire that burned within, which subsided gradually as her core temperature adjusted. Her fingers now ended in black talons, far sharper than human nails.

"Are you….alright?" Tremor questioned.

Virgo wasn't entirely sure how to answer him. She wasn't in any pain, per say, now that the process had concluded. But she certainly felt…..different. Almost as if she were no longer human. The sensation wasn't entirely describable, but she presumed it would pass eventually.

"I….I'm fine." She answered uneasily.

Daegon approached her with a confident grin. "I believe we can call this test a resounding success."

"What _exactly _has been done to me?" Virgo asked.

"Doctor Zane, I leave that to you to explain," Daegon said to his geneticist, who nodded in response. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Which are?" Tremor asked.

"Strategizing," Daegon answered. "My sources outside of Earthrealm tell me that Raiden has started making his moves. We must be ready to disrupt whatever plans he might have, particularly in Outworld. Should he consolidate his power by removing all _other _threats to his vision, he will have a far easier time destroying both our clans, especially worrisome since he's come so close already."

"Jarek and Tasia will want to be involved." Tremor pointed out.

"As would I, as Black Dragon Operations Coordinator." Virgo added.

"I fully intend to keep them both in the loop," Daegon assured. "From there, they can pass on all relevant information to the rest of you Black Dragons."

Just as Daegon went to leave, the advanced doors of the base slid open, revealing the recently returned Jarek and Tasia.

"Good, just the Black Dragons I was looking for," said Daegon.

"We have much to discuss."


	21. Chapter 20: Hell of a Time to be Alive

The trek back to Shinnok's former temple from the now smoldering remains of Quan Chi's fortress had been a somewhat lengthy one for the revenants, especially as they mulled over their latest battle with their former comrades, Jade and Stryker, as well as their demon allies, Sareena and Ashrah.

Needless to say, the whole thing had been a frustrating affair, especially for their corrupted psyches.

They believed that upon returning to their "home", they would receive some kind of reprieve from all that had happened lately. However for these poor unfortunate souls, that would not be the case.

The revenants walked into the temple to find the place a mess. It was clear that a fight had broken out, and they suspected attack, possibly yet again by Belokk's forces.

The true culprit….was actually one of their own.

Sindel.

The group was taken by surprise to find the former Queen of Edenia holding Kabal with her prehensile hair, before tossing him onto the ground, proceeding to leap on top of him in an attempt to strangle him.

"Die, you monster!" She shouted.

"What is wrong with you, lady?!" Kabal asked, trying to pull her hands off of his throat.

"I swear to you Shao Kahn, I will not allow you to harm my family, nor my people!" Sindel proclaimed as she continued her assault.

"Why would you think I'm—-" Kabal was about to question before he found his own answer. "It's the mask, isn't it?"

"I attempted to reason with her," explained Nightwolf from the other side of the room. "But alas, to no avail."

"Mother, calm down!" Yelled Kitana.

"Get her off of him!" Commanded Liu Kang.

Kung Lao and Smoke did as instructed, taking hold of Sindel's arms and pulling her back off of Kabal.

"Unhand me!" She demanded, glaring madly at them all. "Unhand me you traitors! Unhand me and join your master in death!"

Kitana quickly went over to calm her mother.

"Mother, please!" She pleaded.

"K-Kitana?" Sindel asked.

"Just calm down, alright?" Kitana requested. "You are not in any danger, everything is alright."

Sindel seemed to respond to her daughter's words, accepting the lie that all was as it should be, and taking a deep breath despite no longer having the need to breathe. Kung Lao and Smoke glanced at one another, and then released her.

"So...is it over?" Sindel asked.

"Is what over?" Kitana questioned.

"The attack on Edenia," Sindel explained. "I had just had a meeting with Lord Argus, and had received word that Shao Kahn's forces were attacking the palace."

"Mother, that was…." Kitana stopped herself. "Yes. It's over."

Sindel smiled and embraced her daughter.

"We've done it. We've stopped that monster."

Kitana could not bear to tell her the truth. Every passing moment of the delusion broke her heart, but she would do anything to save her mother the misery she herself felt every waking moment.

"Wait, I got a question," said Kabal. "Where's Kurt?"

Liu Kang grimaced. "He _betrayed _us."

"He…._**what**_?!" Kabal asked.

"Just like Jade," Kitana elaborated."He took the gift of life for himself and abandoned us. Tried to _kill _Liu Kang."

"He destroyed all of Quan Chi's records," added Smoke. "Set the entire fortress ablaze."

"What….why?!" Kabal stammered.

"Because he is a coward," explained Kung Lao. "Unwilling to accept what we must do to solidify our control over this realm."

"I….dammit Kurt!" Kabal yelled, slamming his fist into a wall.

"I'm…...I'm gonna go for a bit," offered Kabal. "I'll be back." He added, before speeding out of the temple.

"If you don't mind my asking, your highness," chimed in Nightwolf, the question nagging at him. "But who is this...Argus?"

"Edenia's protector god." Kitana explained.

"He is much like your Raiden in Earthrealm," Sindel elaborated, causing Liu Kang to clench his fist. "He was in fact explaining to me a method by which to protect Earthrealm from that fiend Shao Kahn."

_It was ten thousand years ago. The siege of Edenia was now underway. There was carnage and destruction at every turn. Once beautiful structures were reduced to rubble. People dying in defense of their realm or simply in the crossfire. Shao Kahn's armies marching through the streets. _

_Queen Sindel could not bear to sit idly by as her people suffered. She yearned to act, holding close her Kuan Dao as she waited for Edenia's sworn protector, the storm god Argus, to arrive._

_Eventually, two guards opened the door and Argus stepped in._

"_Your highness," he addressed Sindel. "I thank you for agreeing to meet with me in this most trying of times."_

"_With all due respect, Lord Argus, people are __**dying**__," Sindel pointed out. "If I allow their suffering to continue, I have failed as a queen. So please, say your peace and do it quickly. This is a war, and my place in it on the front lines fighting for this realm."_

"_I understand, Your Highness," Argus sympathized. "I assure you, the severity of the situation does not elude me."_

"_Where are your sons?" Sindel asked. "Surely such well-trained warriors as Taven and Daegon would be invaluable during this crisis."_

"_Taven and Daegon are…." Argus paused for a moment. "Currently elsewhere."_

"_Where?" Sindel immediately asked. _

"_In Earthrealm," Argus explained. "Along with their guardian dragons, Orin and Caro."_

"_I don't understand, Edenia is the realm that is being laid siege to!" Sindel pointed out. We must fight for it!_

"_Your Highness, look out!" Shouted one of Sindel's guards. _

_She turned to see one of Shao Kahn's Kytinn warriors buzzing just outside the nearest window. The insect-like creature began attempting to climb into the building, but Sindel spun around with the grace of a dancer and thrust her Kuan Dao forward to impale the Kytinn, it's acidic blue blood spilling onto the floor, partially burning it. The bug twitched before ultimately falling limp, it's corpse sliding off of Sindel's weapon and onto the ground several stories below._

_She turned back to face Argus. "Your sons may be safe, but I have a husband and daughter still here in Edenia. We __**need **__your help, Lord Argus."_

"_I understand, Queen Sindel," Argus assured. "But I'm afraid that Earthrealm is not exactly safe."_

"_What do you mean?" Sindel asked._

"_Edenia may have the forces necessary to fight off Shao Kahn's forces, accomplished warriors such as yourself, King Jerrod, and my sons," Argus explained. "But Earthrealm does not."_

"_Shao Kahn seeks to conquer it as well?" Sindel questioned._

"_It is the realm he will target once he is either forced from Edenia...or conquers it." Argus told her._

"_By the Elder Gods…." Sindel said quietly. "Millions inhabit that realm, none with the power to fight that monster, except perhaps their god Raiden. Shao Kahn….he would slaughter them all."_

"_This is exactly what I seek to prevent." Argus elaborated._

"_What do you have in mind?" Sindel asked immediately. _

_Fearful as she was for the fate of her own realm, she could not allow others to suffer Shao Kahn's wrath as Edenia now did. Perhaps he could be stopped in Edenia, but if he continued...countless other realms could potentially fall, Earthrealm the first of them. _

"_There is an ancient ritual which would cast a protective ward over the Realm," Argus explained. "It would prevent Shao Kahn from being able to enter Earthrealm, and forever bind his spirit to Outworld, and any Realms merged with it. Edenia has sufficiently powerful mystics, yourself included, to accomplish the spell….however…."_

"_What?" Sindel questioned. _

"_A spell so powerful as to effect an entire realm requires….the willing sacrifice of a soul…" Argus revealed._

"_A life must be given in order to achieve it." Sindel presumed. _

"_Yes." Argus confirmed._

_Sindel looked down and sighed deeply. She gripped her Kuan Dao tightly, considering her options._

"_Your Highness, as you stressed earlier, we have little time." Argus reminded._

_Sindel locked eyes with him._

"_**I'll**_ _do it."_

"_Sindel, you are the Queen of Edenia, and a mother," Argus argued. "Your place is with your people, and your family. Surely, there is another who would be willing to—"_

"_No," Sindel stopped him. "No more lives will be lost. Shao Kahn's evil must end here. We hold the possibility of overcoming him. Earthrealm does not. For the billions that inhabit that realm, I am willing to give my very soul."_

"_Are you certain?" Argus asked._

"_Tell Jerrod and Kitana that I will always love them," Sindel instructed, a tear escaping her eye as she thought of her daughter growing up without her. "But this has to be done. No more suffering."_

"_If that is your decision…" Argus said. "I have already prepared a group of Edenian mystics for the ritual. The spell will be activated...when your life comes to an end."_

"_I understand," Sindel responded in acceptance of what needed to be done. "So long as my sacrifice will save lives."_

_Argus nodded. _

"_Of course, your highness."_

"We were able to all but complete the ritual," Sindel explained as she finished her story. "Ultimately, it seems Shao Kahn was defeated. Thank you for telling me Kitana, I...couldn't forgive myself if I had to leave you."

Kitana was silent for several moments. She had no idea what to say. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't. Corpses didn't produce tears. Just another reminder that she was dead, trapped in this waking hell.

"I-I…" she stuttered. "Here. Have a trophy….of his defeat."

She took out the skull from Shao Kahn's mask that Liu Kang has given to her.

"Serves that monster right…" Sindel said as she looked at it. "You know, I've heard he made that helmet from the Vampire King's skull after conquering Vaeternus. I hope those people can be free now that he's gone."

"I don't think you have to worry about that now." Assured Kitana.

"Yes, we have other matters to attend to," agreed Liu Kang. "Like where the hell Kabal went off to."

"He's gone for a run," Nightwolf explained. "Like he always does."

There were times when Kabal simply needed a break from his fellow revenants, to step away and simply be himself. Whatever that meant.

And when those times came, he could think of nothing better to do than use the gift granted to him by Outworld's magic, and run.

Even if he was trapped in this quite literal hell, there was something freeing about being able to use his speed to just go where he pleased, without much in the way of anyone to restrict him. His fellow revenants couldn't catch him, those he formerly called master, Shinnok and Kano, were out of the picture. It was just him and the Netherrealm. A place he hated, but could at least value the open spaces that allowed for his runs.

Until something caught his eye….

Near the Brotherhood of Shadow temple that Raiden's forces had attacked but hours ago, the state of which came as a surprise to Kabal, he saw the demonically altered Red Dragon, Hsu Hao, seemingly wandering aimlessly, but Kabal knew better. He had faced the Red Dragon during his time with the Black Dragon, and knew that unlike the clan he formerly belonged to, the Red Dragon never acted without reason.

Kabal sped over and stopped just in front of Hsu Hao, who ceased his trek and stared at the former Black Dragon before him, red eyes staring coolly at the lifeless glass lenses of Kabal's mask.

"If you are here to attempt to bring me into the service of you and your fellow revenants, I would recommend saving us both time and energy and accepting that my loyalty belongs to the Red Dragon, and will never be yours." Said Hsu Hao.

"Yeah I don't really give a damn about all that." Kabal responded rudely.

Hsu Hao's neutral but focused expression did not change. "Is this about old rivalries, former Black Dragon?"

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Kabal asked.

"Mavado told me of your previous encounters when you were still an operative of the Black Dragon," Hsu Hao explained, crossing his arms under his heart implant as he examined the Revenant. "He considered you a formidable warrior, an assessment I concur with given my previous encounters with you and your fellow undead."

"Oh, wonderful," Kabal said annoyedly. "Of _course _you know Mavado."

"He was my direct superior." Hsu Hao elaborated.

"Yeah? And he was a pain in my ass!" Kabal shouted.

"This line of discussion is pointless," Hsu Hao said frankly. "What is your purpose for instigating this encounter?"

"Always a plan with you Red Dragons, isn't there?" Kabal asked. "Me?!"

Kabal used his super speed to distance himself from Hsu Hao, then charged right at him as fast as he could manage and uppercutted him, the momentum of the hit knocking Hsu Hao through the air briefly, before landing harshly on the ground, rocks breaking under him and flying away as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"I'm just pissed off!" Kabal finished, smiling like a maniac behind the hot metal.

Hsu Hao glared as he straightened his hat, dazed from the punch but barely hurt. Kabal sprinted forward for another punch, but Hsu Hao caught his fist, the veins along his chest spreading from the implant now glowing with red light.

"I did not wish to engage in a battle that services neither of our goals," Hsu Hao clarified, before tossing Kabal to the ground.

"But I will not allow you to impede me further."

Hsu Hao stomped his foot onto the ground, Kabal rolling out of the way just in time. However, he failed to compensate for the Red Dragon's cybernetically altered strength. The stomp sent out a small shockwave that threw Kabal into the air, at which point Hsu Hao jumped at him and proceeded to punch him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Kabal got up, eyeing down his opponent through the cracked lenses of his mask.

"Ok, fine, you're tough." Kabal admitted with a smirk, "But I'm faster."

Kabal sped forward again, this time intentionally moving past Hsu Hao, only to catch him off guard and strike him from the opposite direction. Kabal repeated this tactic, running circles around the Red Dragon and laughing at how easy this battle seemed.

Kabal failed to realize how much he had underestimated his opponent.

When the speedster ran back to get some momentum, and then forward again to deliver another blow, Hsu Hao responded by putting his hands out in front of him in a clapping motion, releasing a shockwave that threw Kabal back considerably far, before he slammed into the rocky ground below.

Hsu Hao marched forward, intending to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Kabal groaned in pain as he climbed to his feet. He felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. Not that he needed it. He _was _dead, after all.

"Ok, enough playing around," Kabal decided as he turned to face Hsu Hao. "If Mavado mentioned me before, then I'm sure he brought up these."

Kabal pulled out his hookswords, brandishing them out in front of him, running the blades along each other to generate sparks.

"He did," Hsu Hao confirmed. "He wished to have them as trophies."

"And you?" Kabal asked.

"I carry no such sentimentality," Hsu Hao explained. "Every battle is just a means to an end."

"Not the type to take things personal," Kabal assumed. "I can respect that," He admitted. "But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Hsu Hao felt no verbal response to Kabal's bravado necessary. Instead, the cybernetic implant grafted into his chest began glowing with greater intensity, it's red light partially obscuring Hsu Hao himself, before a large crimson laser fired out from the implant, the beam several times more powerful than Kano's eye laser, which Kabal was already familiar with.

He had no intention of experiencing that power firsthand. Seconds from the beam hitting him, Kabal sped out of the way as the laser continued forward, blasting through a large rock formation nearby and causing it to crumble instantly.

Hsu Hao cut off the laser and looked around to see where Kabal might strike from next.

As if on cue, Kabal rushed in and slashed at Hsu Hao with one of his hookswords along the abdomen. Hsu Hao grunted in pain, but remained standing, determined to press on.

He decided to unleash his own melee weapons, the unique Sun Moon Blades, which he had chosen as his own personal weapons after joining the Red Dragon so many years ago.

When Kabal made his next run, Hsu Hao parried the hookswords with his Sun Moon Blades. The two pushed against one another's might, and it became clear to Kabal that Hsu Hao held the advantage in physical strength. A change in tactics would be required.

Kabal pushed forward, amplified by his speed. Hsu Hao was pushed back some. Kabal then tilted his hookswords downwards and dug the hooks into Hsu Hao's arms, and moved them outwards to keep him trapped. Fighting through the pain, Hsu Hao kicked Kabal square in the torso, knocking him back. As Kabal went backwards, his hookswords continued to dig into Hsu Hao's flesh before finally releasing.

This was clearly enough to anger the Red Dragon. As if it were a manifestation of his frustration, red veins bulged and became visible along Hsu Hao's lower arms as they became enveloped in the same fiery red that had overtaken his eyes and was a constant fixture of his chest implant. It extended to his Sun Moon Blades, making the weapons even deadlier than they were on their own.

"Ahh shit…." said Kabal.

Hsu Hao threw the weapons like flaming boomerangs. Kabal narrowly dodged them with his speed, only for Hsu Hao to leap into the air in order to stomp down on him. Kabal dodged this as well, but Hsu Hao's landing created a ripple of stone which threw him off his feet, allowing Hsu Hao to rush up and grab him by the throat, before slamming him into the ground.

Kabal sped out of the way of an incoming boot before grabbing his hookswords off the ground and rushing Hsu Hao, digging the hooks into his shoulders. Hsu Hao responded by firing his chest laser in a short burst, sending Kabal rocketing back and into a rock structure.

The dazed revenant tried to keep standing, ignoring his how singed clothing and the pain he was experiencing and the question of whether or not he should feel pain given that he was supposed to be dead, then realizing that if we _was _dead he wouldn't even be in this mess, but also considering that if this place was hell and he was dead and hadn't become a revenant he light up here anyway and—

"_Focus, Kabal. Focus." _He thought to himself.

Hsu Hao meanwhile charged his chest laser again, intent on finishing this here and now.

Until….

There was a sudden loud roar and the ground shook. A massive Oni had been disturbed from its slumber by the two's fighting and was now out for blood. The creature snarled and moved toward them like a gorilla.

Hsu Hao repositioned himself and aimed his chest laser at the Oni. The beam blasted out from his implant and shot a large hole right through the Oni's chest, the laser beam continuing several more meters before dissipating.

The large hellbeast fell dead with a loud crashing sound. As Hsu Hao inspected his surroundings, he found that Kabal had fled the scene.

Unexpectedly however, Kabal reappeared and slashed him in the back with both hookswords.

"Something to remember me by." The former Black Dragon joked before running off once more.

Hsu Hao groaned. _All _of his confrontations with the revenants and creatures of the Netherrealm had been irritating, this one especially so. Still, it hardly mattered. He had his objective: Return to the Red Dragon clan. And he would fulfill that objective at any cost.

Kabal meanwhile elected to return to his fellow revenants. He could settle the score with Hsu Hao some other time, and was considering bringing backup with him when he did.

A few minutes later, he arrived back at Shinnok's former temple. He couldn't help but notice that the skull from Shao Kahn's helmet was now affixed to Kitana's head, sitting just above her forehead like a visor. For what reason she might've taken to wearing the revenants' only "trophy" like this eluded him, but he didn't find it worth worrying about.

"Nice fashion accessory." Kabal complimented.

"Enjoy your run?" Liu Kang asked sarcastically.

"Honestly? No." Kabal answered.

"We can tell," added Kung Lao. "You look terrible. Well, worse than normal."

"Yeah? And you look just _beautiful, _buddy." Kabal replied with his own sarcasm.

Before the two could argue further, there was a sudden flash of light that caused all of the revenants to shield their eyes. _Red_ light….

Lightning…

The revenants all stared forward with a mixture of shock and anger as they witnessed Raiden now before them.

"**YOU!**" Liu Kang shouted seconds later, his fists bursting into flame as he charged at Raiden ready to end him once and for all.

Liu Kang threw a punch with all the force he could muster, the red flames coming off of his fist streaming through the air as his fist traveled in the direction of Raiden's face.

And then….Raiden caught the punch, his hand crackling with lightning as he did so. Liu Kang tried to punch with his free arm, rage still fueling his actions, but before he could, Raiden sent a current of electricity through his palm and into Liu Kang's body, pain coursing through the revenant leader and causing him to fall to one knee.

"Liu!" Yelled Kitana, channeling a gust of wind through her steel fans at Raiden, which knocked him into a nearby wall.

Raiden responded by blasting both Liu Kang and Kitana with lightning, flooring them.

"How _dare _you!" shouted Sindel, preparing to unleash her sonic scream, as Kung Lao threw his razor hat.

Raiden caught the hat, to Kung Lao's surprise, but was thrown through a wall by the scream.

Sindel went over to Kitana, kneeling down next to her daughter.

"Are you alright, Kitana?" She asked.

Before Kitana could answer, Raiden teleported back into the room.

"I did not come here to fight," he explained. "And have no interest in doing so."

"Uggh….then why attack?" Asked Liu Kang as hell sat up.

"I did not attack. I defended myself from _you." _Raiden corrected.

"Fine," Liu Kang conceded, getting back to his feet just as Sindel helped Kitana back up. "Then why are you here?"

"I think it's obvious," interceded Smoke. "He's here to finish us off."

"If he wanted to do that, he would've done it already." Kabal pointed out.

"No, if he wanted to do that, **I **would have killed him already." Liu Kang boasted.

Raiden then did something that would've even caught the revenants' living selves off guard.

He _laughed. _

"I see that Shinnok's corruption has made you rather _arrogant_, Liu Kang," Raiden observed. "Only furthering your propensity for rash action."

"Enough of your insults, Raiden!" Demanded Kitana, raising an arm to signal Liu Kang not to try and attack Raiden again. "Why are you here."

"I have arrived… to recruit you." Raiden revealed.

"W-What?!" Said Liu Kang and Kitana in unison.

"He can't be telling the truth!" Kung Lao argued. "It has to be a trick!"

"I am many things, but I am no liar." Raiden assured.

"Why do you think we'd ever help you?" Growled Smoke.

"Because I know that you desire freedom from this realm, and from your curse," Raiden explained. "And I can grant both. _If _you will aid me in bringing down the very same threat that led to all of your suffering: Outworld."

"How?" Asked Liu Kang.

"I am sure Akicita is already familiar…" Raiden answered.

"Who?" Asked Kabal.

"Me," revealed Nightwolf. "Before I was the Nightwolf, that was my name. In my tribe's tongue, it means 'warrior'."

"The Matoka tribe possesses the ability to perform a ritual that can remove sin and dark magic from an individual's soul," Raiden elaborated. "The _new _Nightwolf has been properly trained in it."

"Eyota?" Nightwolf asked in surprise. "She...she has taken the mantle of the Nightwolf? And she knows the Sin Eater?"

Raiden nodded.

"But…" Nightwolf continued. "If she were to take on all of our sin, it could destroy her!"

"Eyota understands the risk," Raiden explained. "She is willing to make that sacrifice."

"After I….after I _failed _the Matoka?" Nightwolf asked. "Allowed myself to become….become _this?_"

Raiden nodded.

"I…." Nightwolf's voice trailed off as he was caught up in thought.

"How can we be certain that you're telling the truth?" Kitana asked. The offer was enticing, but she feared that it was too good to be true.

"Why are you even _entertaining _the notion of this?!" Liu Kang asked. "He's lying! He _has _to be!"

"Don't you speak to my daughter that way!" Interjected Sindel.

"We are wasting our time!" Shouted Smoke. "We should just attack him now, all at once! We have overwhelmed him in our previous encounters, and we can again! We won't even _need_ Lord Shinnok!"

"Enough, Tomas," Kitana instructed.

"I am _Enenra!" _he roared.

"We need to consider our options." Kitana reasoned.

"The only thing we should 'consider' is what tortures to subject him to before we kill him!" Kung Lao argued.

"ENOUGH." Shouted Raiden, drawing everyone's attention. "Nightwolf understands the ritual, he _knows _that I am not lying."

"Yes, I have performed the Sin Eater in the past to cleanse the souls of others," Nightwolf elaborated. "It can be done. It can free us. I only hope that our sins do not overtake young Eyota. I could not live with such a failure..."

"If you agree to my terms, you have my word that you _will _be free," Raiden promised. "Just as Jade and Kurtis Stryker now are."

Liu Kang scoffed. "We all know firsthand how good your 'word' is, Raiden."

"You know about that?" Asked Kitana.

"Yes, I am aware that they both live again," Raiden answered, ignoring Liu Kang's mistrust. "I am unsure how, though I sensed the work of the Elder Gods from Jade."

"Your 'Elder Gods' always _did _play favorites…" Kitana said disdainfully.

"And they never intervene when they are actually _needed_." Added Liu Kang.

"You are not dealing with the Elder Gods," Raiden pointed out. "You are dealing with **me**."

"Yes, you," Kung Lao interjected. "Who by your actions or inactions, are responsible for all of our deaths."

"You are right," Raiden admitted, much to the surprise of the revenants. "And that is why I must make amends for your deaths."

"If you cared so much, you never would have allowed our deaths to occur in the first place." Liu Kang argued.

"I made a grievous error in judgement which has haunted me for years," Raiden conceded. "I wish nothing more than to see you all free from this curse, but I must ensure the safety of Earthrealm first."

"I will aid you, Raiden," said Kitana, causing Liu Kang to give her a look of pure shock. "On _one _additional condition."

"Name it." Raiden instructed.

"When you are finished neutralizing the threat of Outworld, and when we have returned to the land of the living, I request that you separate Edenia from its merging with Outworld, and allow the realm to live freely." Kitana proposed. "In return, myself and my mother, the rightful queen, will ensure that no threat to Earthrealm ever emerges from our realm."

"Merged with Outworld?" Sindel asked, confused. "Daughter, you told me that we had defeated Shao Kahn's forces."

"We….it's a long story mother," Kitana explained. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Very well," Sindel agreed. "I trust you."

Raiden silently considered Kitana's offer. Despite her promises, Edenia _would _become an additional variable to consider. Perhaps one that could be made into an ally if it's queen and her daughter owed their renewed life to him.

"I agree to your terms." Raiden finally said.

"Kitana, you _cannot _be serious!" Interceded Liu Kang.

"This is our way _out _Liu!" Kitana argued. "Our way to become again! To return to our lives! Earthrealm, Edenia, both free and at peace. Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"What I _want," _Liu Kang said frustratedly. "Is for that _snake _to stop filling your head with lies! He won't give you Edenia! He won't give you life! He just wants to use us for his own ends, just as he did before! He's no better than Shinnok!"

"Well _Shinnok _never gave us a chance!" Kitana argued. "He _is, _right now, and I'm going to take it."

Liu Kang was seething with anger.

"Traitor…" he whispered.

"What did you say?" Asked Kitana.

"Go," Liu Kang said forcefully. "If this is what you feel is right, then _go. _I won't stop you."

"I...I…." Kitana stammered. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

"I suppose so." Liu Kang agreed.

Kitana walked over and stood next to Raiden.

"Mother?" She asked.

Sindel soon nodded and joined her daughter, hugging her briefly.

"I will aid you as well, Haokah," Nightwolf agreed. "It is the only way I can relinquish my shame."

He joined Kitana and Sindel alongside Raiden.

"This is probably all going to go wrong at some point or another," Kabal speculated. "But what the hell, it's _gotta _be better than here. And if this deal _isn't _bogus, even better for me."

In a blur of motion, Kabal moved alongside Raiden as well.

"Tomas?" Kitana asked.

"Stop referring to me with the name of a dead man," Smoke said disdainfully. "If you wish to betray Lord Shinnok's will, then so be it. I, _Enenra_, will have no part in it."

"What of you, Kung Lao?" Raiden asked.

"You stood there and let my die once," Kung Lao recalled. "How am I to know it won't happen again? I'm staying here, with Liu Kang. Family doesn't abandon one another."

"If that is your choice." Raiden said.

Kitana wanted to try and convince her now former comrades, say some final goodbye to Liu Kang if this truly was the last time they'd see one another.

"Liu-"

That was all she managed to get out before Raiden raised his hand and called down a bolt of lightning, whisking them all away.

Liu Kang screamed out in fury and slammed his fist against the wall, making a sizable dent in it.

"He did this on purpose!" He shouted. "He's always taking things away from me!"

"It was likely also to destabilize our powerbase," Smoke theorized. "If Raiden is willing to make a brazen assault on Outworld, who is to say that the Netherrealm will not follow suit?"

"If he hasn't begun already," argued Kung Lao. "As we were making our way back here, I overheard two demons talking about an attack that destroyed the Brotherhood of Shadow's remaining stronghold. They spoke of mountains of bodies, and Raiden leading some force called the 'Seidan Guard', among others."

Liu Kang took in the information, and then, moments later, burst out laughing like a madman.

"I fail to see what is so amusing." Said Smoke.

"Don't you see?" Liu Kang asked. "This is the finest irony of all! The so-called 'protector' is becoming a conqueror! Everything he always preached against, he has betrayed. And now, he wants Outworld and the Netherrealm all for himself!"

"Who do we do?" Asked Kung Lao.

"Very simple," Liu Kang explained. "We go to where Raiden and the traitors will be. And then we _ruin _his precious plans."

Liu Kang moved over to his throne and sat down, smirking devilishly.

"And then I, Emperor of Darkness Liu Kang, will _kill _him!"

As Liu Kang already knew however, he was the only one wishing to take the throne of the Netherrealm for themselves.

In the time that had passed since Raiden's assault on the Brotherhood of Shadow, the Elder Demon known as Baphomet was transplanting millennia of the Netherrealm's history into the minds of the now former Brotherhood of Shadow agents Siann, Mikka, and Sora.

His odd ritual was nearing completion, his eyes glowing an intense white and the three demonesses entranced, looking around frantically at the things around them only they could see.

Finally, it stopped. The world returned to its normal self. Well, normal for the Netherrealm anyway. The three were clearly dazed. Mikka fell to one knee and tried to get her bearings, Siann held her forehead, and Sora simply stood there like she'd just been on the most dizzying amusement park ride Earthrealm could offer.

"Now do you understand, my children?" Baphomet asked. "Who the _true _master of this realm is and why we must bring about their return?"

"Yes, I understand." Said Sora.

"We….we'll help you," Added Mikka. "Just... no more of whatever _that _was."

Siann remained silent longer. She was the most dedicated of the three. They served the Brotherhood out of fear, as well as Mikka's inexplicable infatuation towards the now deceased Quan Chi, something even the late sorcerer himself was perplexed by. Siann on the other hand, had always held genuine commitment to the cult's ideals, and it was hard to shake her from them.

But _now, _now that she had been given evidence of _another _holder of the Netherrealm's throne, a very powerful and intimidating being, well she wasn't sure…

"Lord Shinnok defeated your precious master," she decided to point out. "Who's to say they won't fail again?"

Belokk clenched his fist, but tolerated the insult, since as loathed as he was to admit it, he _needed _allies.

"Your Shinnok may have bested our master once," Belokk conceded. "But Shinnok is no more. A new monarch _must_ come into power, and I doubt you would wish it to be those walking carcasses or even worse...the Earthrealm Thunder God."

"You make a compelling case," Siann admitted. "Very well. We will indeed help you. On one condition."

"You would make demands of me?" Belokk growled.

"Yeah I don't know if we should do that, Siann." Pleaded Sora.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Asked Siann.

"Not a demand," Siann corrected. "Simply a clarification. Lord Shinnok is powerful, and has cheated 'death' before. Should he return, our allegiance to you is immediately terminated. Do we have an understanding?"

"I believe we do," Belokk agreed. "So long as you understand that I will crush your bones into powder at the first sign of betrayal."

"L-Loud and clear…." stammered Sora.

Mikka just smiled weakly and gave a thumbs up. They were both noticeably trembling.

"I suppose that's fair." Siann joked. "So, what's first on the agenda?"

"We must gather allies and forces if we are to take this realm," Belokk explained. "All must be ready for our master's ascent."

Suddenly, a dark blue portal opened up on the ground, and out of it came the recently christened champion of the Elder Gods, Bi-Han, as well as his two Oni allies, Moloch and Drahmin.

"I'm afraid that your plans will _not _be going as you had hoped." Bi-Han said.

"Yeah!" Moloch added. "Cause we're gonna mess you up!"

"Ah, I thought I sensed a powerful presence entering this realm," said Baphomet. "You have the aura of the Elder Gods on you, Earthrealmer. Have they sent you to put things in order here now that Shinnok is no more?"

"That would be an accurate summation," Bi-Han admitted. "Now, I will grant you two options. Surrender or be eliminated alongside your allies."

"We do not 'surrender'," Belokk growled. "Certainly not to tiny creatures like you and their Oni lapdogs."

"What's you call us?!" Moloch asked.

"Oh I'm gonna make you _suffer _for that one, buddy!" Added Drahmin.

"I was not _talking_ to you," Bi-Han explained. "I was talking to them."

He pointed at Siann, Mikka, and Sora.

"What makes you think we would surrender to you?" Siann asked.

"I met one of your ilk once who did not share the same evil as her masters," Bi-Han elaborated. "Ever since then and… _other _altercations, I make an effort to be more willing to offer mercy."

Belokk scoffed. "Mercy? What's that?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Belokk," added Siann. "We are _not _like those traitors, Sareena and Ashrah. Ladies and gents, let's make quick work of the Elder Gods' errand boy, shall we?"

The three demonesses took out their swords. Belokk was already ready for a fight, but Baphomet on the other hand seemed to slink into the background.

"You will regret your decision." Bi-Han said grimly.

"Enough talk!" Shouted Belokk, his arm bursting into flame as he ran in to attack Bi-Han. However, the demon general was soon hit in the face by a certain ball and chain, causing him to stagger backward and spit out blood.

"Couldn't agree more!" Shouted Moloch as he charged forward like a gorilla and punched Belokk repeatedly.

Belokk was stunned by this briefly, but eventually got his second wind and caught one of Moloch's fists, kicking the Oni in the gut and sending him sliding back. Both creatures of the Netherrealm roared like beasts and charged at one another, locking themselves in a grapple and causing the ground to shake when they clashed.

Meanwhile, Siann, Mikka, and Sora moved to attack Bi-Han and Drahmin.

"Big mistake," Drahmin warned. "They don't call me the 'Oni Tormentor' for nothing."

"We will not be torturing our enemies, Drahmin." Bi-Han corrected.

"Oh sure, take all the fun outta life why don't ya?" Drahmin replied sarcastically before the two were forced to start moving in order to avoid sword slashes by their opponents.

"You're the one, aren't you?" Siann asked as she approached Bi-Han with lethal intent. "The Earthrealmer who turned Sareena against us."

"She made her own choices," Bi-Han refuted. "I merely offered my aid in freeing her from this hell."

"When I track her down and slit her throat, I wonder if she'll think about how you _failed _to do that." Siann threatened, slashing with her sword only for Bi-Han to dodge and knock her back with a palm strike to the face.

"I will end you long before you have the chance." Bi-Han retorted.

"Here's what I don't get," Siann started to day before charging again, only for Bi-Han to create a sword out of ice and parry her strike. "What happened to _you_?"

"You refer to the fact that I am no longer Noob Saibot," Bi-Han presumed. "That is the work of the Elder Gods themselves. I am no longer a slave to your cult."

"The Elder Gods," Siann repeated, trading several blows with Bi-Han as their sword duel continued. "So what, now you're their lapdog?"

"Better than being Shinnok's." Bi-Han argued, striking with his blade only for Siann to block it with her own.

At the same time, Sora and Mikka moved into battle Drahmin. The Oni swung at them with his iron club, but the nimble Brotherhood assassins were able to dodge his strikes with relative ease, slashing at his skinless form with their blades. The cuts seemed to do little in the way of causing actual pain, possibly because Drahmin was already dead.

"This doesn't even make sense!" Pointed our Mikka. "I thought Quan Chi killed you!"

"He did!" Drahmin explained, swinging again and this time forcing Mikka to stop the club with the flat side of her sword. "But that only drove my damned soul further into this hell of a place! All that pasty white moron did was make me and Moloch _stronger!_"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Mikka shouted, struggling against the Oni's might.

"Heard baldy kicked the bucket a year ago," Drahmin recalled. "You ain't gotta pretend to like 'im anymore."

As Drahmin was distracted by Mikka, Sora stabbed her sword into his back. The Oni Tormentor doubled back from this, leading to Mikka stabbing him in the chest.

"Die!" She yelled.

The two demonesses seemed to have achieved some success, as Drahmin stumbled around monetarily. Unfortunately for them however, he was not about to simply fall dead as they had anticipated.

Instead, Drahmin lurched forward, an ethereal blue smoke coming out of the eye holes in his mask, horns made of a blue flame appeared on top of his mask and the bottom of it produced a similar spike of blue fire below his chin.

Then, the blue flame began to overtake his iron club, as he looked at his opponents with his expressionless mask somehow conveying a certain rage.

He grabbed Mikka's sword, still embedded in his chest, and simply pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. He then reached behind him and did the same with Sora's sword.

"So I assume we're done playing around then?" Drahmin asked as he charged the two with his glowing iron club. They did their best to dodge out of the way and avoid the club as best they could. Deciding to change approaches, they both fired purplish skull fireballs not unlike the pinkish ones Sareena could fire, both aimed at Drahmin.

The projectiles collided with the Oni Tormentor, staggering him and causing him to stumble backward. In response, he aimed his iron club straight ahead, and the blue flame shot off from it in a massive fireball. Mikka and Sora only narrowly jumped out of the way, looking in in fear as Drahmin walked through the flame and smoke caused his own attack to continue the battle.

"Guess no one told you that you're playing in true big leagues now," he taunted. "This is a real battle, not your cheap sneaky assassin crap. And I have no intention of going down."

Evidently, neither did Belokk or Moloch. Their contest of strength had continued all throughout the others' battles, and it seemed Moloch was growing tired of it, he leaned downward and bit into Belokk's shoulder, tearing off a chunk of flesh like he was some feral animal feeding ona fresh kill.

Belokk stumbled back, clutching his arm, as Moloch swallowed what he had bitten off.

"You might make a decent meal, red." Moloch said to his adversary.

"I would _never _allow myself to become mere food to some mindless beast," Belokk refuted. "I am a general of Hell! I shall not be beaten!"

Belokk raised both his arms and fired a stream of hellfire, causing Moloch to roar in pain as or seared his skin. The Oni Destroyer still refused to be beaten however, walking forward in spite of the flames intent on dealing another blow. Rather than allow that, Belokk cut off his beam of hellfire, causing Moloch to stumble forward, allowing Belokk to slam the Oni Destroyer's chin into his knee, before uppercutting him with a flaming fist.

"You are powerful beast, but stupid," Belokk mocked. "Creatures like you exist to _serve, _it is why you were not made to _think._"

"Yeah? Well the last I let tell me what to do had a zombie lady chop my head off!" Moloch shouted. "So I definitely ain't letting that happen again!"

He swung his ball and chain above his head and slammed it down in Belokk, but the demon general jumped out of the way with impressive ability, his landing creating a shockwave that nearly caused all present to fall over, including Moloch, and left a crater in the Netherrealm's rocky surface.

"Yet you serve the Elder Gods' pet Earthrealmer?" Belokk asked, before summoning fireballs into his hands and hurling them at Moloch, who merely raised an arm and allowed the projectiles to collide with it as if they were a minor annoyance.

"Nah, see I think we're friends!" Moloch explained. "Isn't that right little buddy?"

After trading a few strikes, Bi-Han locked swords with Siann.

"I'm a little busy, Moloch." He pointed out.

Belokk attempted to take advantage of Moloch's momentary distraction, charging at him head-first like a raging bull and stabbing his horns into the Oni's chest.

Moloch roared out in pain at this. In an effort to finish him off, Belokk began charging flame through his body towards his horns, intent on destroying Moloch inside out.

But before he could, Moloch's ball and chain was lifted off of the ground by a huge black owl. The owl flew directly above Belokk and dropped the ball onto the demon general, interrupting his hellfire channeling, and giving Moloch the opportunity to pull Belokk away from him, then lift him over his head and throw him to the ground.

After that, Moloch went to pick up his ball and chain, just as the owl landed on his shoulder.

"Good job Herald," the Oni complimented his pet. "You can have his eyeballs when I'm done."

"Where did that creature come from?" Questioned Bi-Han as he dueled Siann.

"Found it after we got down to that lower plane of the Netherrealm," Drahmin explained. "It and Moloch took a liking to each other, he calls it 'Herald'."

As he explained this, the Oni Tormentor had now engaged in a quite literal fire fight with Mikka and Sora, fireballs being blasted between in a deadly light show of blue and purple.

Belokk meanwhile climbed to his feet and resumed battling it out with Moloch.

Bi-Han remained primarily focused on his duel with Siann, whose strikes were becoming more and more aggressive as the battle continued. Eventually, Bi-Han attempted to parry one of her blows, only for Siann to swing her sword with such force that it managed to shatter the ice construct sword that Bi-Han had created.

Bi-Han was taken by surprise by this, shielding his eyes from the oncoming shards of ice. Siann took advantage of his momentary distraction, kicking the recently christened Champion of the Elder Gods in the gut and knocking him on his back. Siann then attempted to plunge her sword into his chest, but in the nick of time Bi-Han raised his arm and fired a freezing blast of his cryokinetic power, freezing her in place.

Moving himself away from the frozen Siann, Bi-Han elected to turn his attention to the unfair odds Drahmin was now saddled with. He created a javelin out of ice and threw it in the direction of Sora, who managed to dodge out of the way of attack before she could be impaled.

Mikka then lunged at Bi-Han, tackling him and attempting to strangle him by putting both hands around his neck.

"Traitor!" She shouted in his face.

Bi-Han did not respond, instead summoning one of his shadow duplicates behind Mikka. The duplicate grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off of its master.

Drahmin decided to aid Moloch while Bi-Han kept the assassins busy.

Moloch and Belokk had been trading powerful punches, neither holding a clear advantage over the other, and with Herald circling over them, waiting for an opportunity to aid its master. Belokk was caught entirely unawares when Drahmin ran between them, and slammed his iron club into Belokk's chin in uppercut, then manifesting his blue flame and hitting Belokk in the chest with the club.

Belokk stumbled backward, allowing Herald to swoop and begin clawing at the demon general's face and eyes with its talons. Belokk roared in pain and frustration, before the orange glow of his eyes intensified, and he shot out streams of hellfire from them, which struck Herald and caused him to fall from the sky. Moloch managed to catch his pet in the nick of time, inspecting it to ensure that Herald was alright.

"Uhh….he should be ok...but he's hurt!" Yelled Moloch. "You hurt 'im!"

"Simple minded beast," Belokk said disdainfully. "Only the foolish take pity on those weaker than them."

"You talk a big game," Drahmin pointed out. "Remind is of the people that used ta boss is around. Well guess what, tough guy? All those guys are dead!"

Moloch and Drahmin prepared to attack Belokk in unison, as Bi-Han fought off both Mikka and Sora with the aid of a shadow duplicate.

When suddenly…

A large wave of dark magic, manifesting as a dark purple glowing arc of energy, blasted at Moloch and Drahmin, knocking them away.

Another blast went for Bi-Han, throwing him even further.

Herald was now well enough to take flight again and remained airborne for its own safety.

"Foolish little Earthrealmer thought he could win," Baphomet taunted as he materialized out of a dark haze. "Foolish little Earthrealmer thought he could stop the ascent of the Master of Sin…"

Baphomet picked up Bi-Han by the back of the head as he spoke, before slamming his face back into the ground, chuckling sinisterly.

Baphomet walked over to his allies, who began to regroup. Belokk used a small portion of his hellfire to thaw out Siann. He could not stand to start losing allies at this point.

"We should finish them off," advised Belokk. "Put an end to this once and for all."

"Killing then would only make them even stronger," Baphomet warned. "I would not recommend it, my friend."

"What are you babbling about?" Belokk asked.

"He's right," chimed in Mikka. "Our master, Quan Chi, killed those two Oni before, and yet here they are."

"If they die, their souls will merely be sent to another plane of the Netherrealm," Baphomet explained. "Where will be reborn in darkness and rage, stronger than before. I sense that this has happened to all three of our adversaries once before."

"All three?" Siann asked. "Are you referring to the Earthrealmer being transformed into Noob Saibot?"

"I thought I smelled the stench of a wraith on him." Baphomet realized.

"But that doesn't make sense," Mikka pointed out. "Quan Chi resurrected him and made him Noob Saibot."

Baphomet chuckled. "Or is that merely what you were led to believe, my child? Wraiths cannot he 'created', they are _forged_, through the power of this realm and the blackness of their own soul."

"He lied." Mikka said simply.

"He kinda did that a lot." Sora recalled.

"Enough of the past," Belokk said dismissively. "We have the future of this realm to shape."

"Indeed," agreed Baphomet. "And do so, I believe it would be in our best interests to locate some old comrades of mine."

Baphomet's glowing white eyes shifted to a dark purple. In a flash of dark mystical energy, he teleported himself and his allies to parts unknown.

Leaving Bi-Han, Moloch, and Drahmin to get up and start groaning.

"That…..coulda gone better…." said Drahmin.

"Agreed." Added Bi-Han. "We may need to be more careful in dealing with their ilk in the future.

"I coulda beaten the big guy if the goat-head hadn't butted in." Argued Moloch.

"Perhaps you could have," acknowledged Bi-Han as he climbed to his feet. "Ultimately however, this time, we did not. We may need to be more strategic in order to attain our goals."

"I used to be a war general," Drahmin recalled. "Maybe I can help."

"Perhaps you can," Bi-Han agreed, as he tried to make use of the new awareness the Elder Gods has granted him. "I sense a dark power at play here."

"One that I fear we may not be able to stop until it is already too late."


	22. Chapter 21: The Deception Revealed

While she understood that it was clearly important, the information that Shujinko and Khameleon had to share was a complete surprise to Li Mei. She still struggled to take all of it. She kept replaying it in her head. First, she'd let Khameleon in and they'd sat down to talk.

After some deliberation over who should speak first, it was decided to allow Khameleon the first go:

"For the past several months, Syzoth, my lover, has been in collaboration with Shang Tsung as you already know, as well as a group of my fellow Saurians he has recruited to his cause, including my brother, Chameleon. Their intentions eluded me, but it was apparently important enough that Syzoth broke his ties with Kotal Kahn. _I _was the only one who he remained in consistent contact with outside of his group. He had otherwise disappeared off the face of Outworld entirely. Before he agreed to meet with me, I had attempted to ask Kotal Kahn if he knew anything of his whereabouts.

You see, Syzoth has a history of playing the follower, a habit of his I've tried to break...unsuccessfully, it seems. My greatest fear had been him dying in the name of some pompous master. I had even once tried to persuade him to aid me in an assassination attempt on Shao Kahn, but I failed. I tried killing the emperor anyway, and Syzoth was forced to fake my death in order to maintain his place with Shao Kahn. I only revealed myself again after Shao Kahn was dead.

I had suggested that Syzoth use his station with Shao Kahn's heir Mileena to gain a better standing for our people. He instead joined in a coup against her. Kotal Kahn was always respectful to my dear Syzoth. That respect is why he agreed to help him at all. But Kotal Kahn has done little for the Zaterran people. We are no longer actively oppressed, that much is a blessing, but we were making no headway towards actually restoring our race. Organizing those of us that were left, at least, so we could have a sense of community.

For the longest time, Syzoth and I had sought a way for our people to flourish once more, after Shao Kahn all but exterminated the Zaterran people when he conquered our realm. We had considered even procuring Zaterra's separation from Outworld, but Kotal Kahn despises the idea of any realm leaving its merged state. I think he simply fears what he cannot control.

This group Syzoth is a part of now. Their goal is apparently to restore our race. They serve a new master with the power to do so, and the power to make Shang Tsung subservient to whoever they are. I thought it was dangerous from the beginning, and urged Syzoth to turn away. I fear he's become a puppet again, just as he was under Shao Kahn. But he seems too committed to his goal. If his master _will _bring back our people, then perhaps my worry is for nothing. But I fear that false promises are at work…"

After she finished, it came Shujinko's turn:

"The master you speak of, Khameleon, is one I know all too well. You see, I have trained as a Shaolin monk in Earthrealm since the day I was born. My parents were Shaolin, after all. Alas, they are both gone now….their lives sacrificed in Mortal Kombat against Outworld. From there I lived in a small village, in the care of Master Bo' Rai Cho, and with the other children of the village like my dearest friend, Apep."

He chuckled at this point in the story.

"Ah, we used to play out the Great Kung Lao's battle with Goro, one child would get on another's shoulders to mimic their four arms. Anyway, when I was about thirteen, I was contacted by some form of astral being. He identified himself as 'Damashi', and claimed that he was sent by the Elder Gods themselves to guide me on a quest in their name, and that I was their champion.

I was an adventurous child, and eager to prove myself. The weight of the task also increased my confidence. And so I accepted the task. To aid in my quest, I was even granted the power to learn and duplicate the skills and abilities of other warriors that I would meet in my travels. After receiving my final lessons from master Bo' Rai Cho, set out, my goal being to collect six mystical relics called the Kamidogu from six realms: Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, and the Netherrealm. The task would take me decades, well into my old age. I travelled across many realms, including to Outworld years ago, when I visited the city of Lei Chen.

In the later years of my quest for the Kamidogu, I first met Raiden, the protector god of Earthrealm as I was told Shao Kahn once was for your realm. Raiden told me of visions he had received of the future, and of threats to the realms he had perceived and sought to put an end to before they could fully manifest. I learned that my quest had been folly. Damashi was a mere facade, masking the identity of an evil beyond comprehension. Raiden and I hatched a plan. Rather than placing the Kamidogu in the altar that Damashi had directed me to, I delivered them into Raiden's possession so that he may safeguard them. Raiden also devised a ruse in which the name 'Kamidogu' would be misconstrued as the name of six blood magic daggers. Furthermore, I became a teacher at the Wu Shi Academy, both to mold the next generations of Earthrealm's warriors and keep up appearances.

All the while, I pretended to still be a part of Damashi's schemes, until I went to retrieve the final Kamidogu, the Kamidogu of Edenia, and came under attack by Shang Tsung and his allies. Only to be saved by you, Li Mei."

Li Mei herself had stayed quiet for several moments after, trying to wrap her head around it all.

"Wait…so you had mentioned something about some supposed 'one true ruler of Outworld'," Li Mei pointed out as she was gathering her thoughts. "And the way you both talked about it makes it sound like you _aren't _referring to Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn, or Mileena."

"No, I don't know _who_ Syzoth now calls master," Khameleon explained. "But it sounds like it is the same person who manipulated Shujinko under the guise of this 'Damashi'."

"I know who our enemy is." Shujinko said, his tone of voice conveying complete seriousness.

Li Mei and Khameleon were now listening intently at this point, until there was a knock on Li Mei's door.

"Who could it be _now?_" she wondered aloud. "Excuse me a moment." she said to her two guests.

Li Mei went to the door and opened it, to see a much older woman, probably close to the Outworld equivalent of Shujinko's age although chronologically ranging in the centuries, in a simple brown garb on the opposite side of it.

"Oh, Blanche," Li Mei recalled, already familiar with the woman. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I hate to trouble you deary, but I just need some food," Blanche explained. "I would've gone down to the marketplace, but I've had so little money ever since Kotal Kahn started with these taxes. Also would've asked my neighbor….but that soul stealer got to him. My grandson offered to steal me some food, but you know how the emperor is about bread thieves."

"It's no trouble at all, I completely understand," Li Mei empathized. "Go ahead, come in. I'll prepare some food for you. I was going to cook some for my guests here anyway."

Blanche nodded, and walked in, setting her eyes on Khameleon and Shujinko.

"Ooh, a Zaterran," she observed. "Haven't seen one of them in a while."

Khameleon wasn't entirely sure what to say, so she merely waved.

"And who might this be?" Blanche asked, gesturing to Shujinko. "Is he single? He's quite handsome."

Shujinko himself certainly hadn't expected the comment, conveying an expression of surprise.

"Now Blanche, I know you and your husband didn't work out," Li Mei recounted. "But don't go bothering Shujinko here."

"Ohh come on Li Mei, do you know how hard it is for a woman my age to find somebody?" Blanche complained.

Li Mei shook her head but retained a warm smile.

"Don't worry Blanche, I'm sure you'll manage," She motioned to a small table in the room. "There's some tea on that table, all three of you are welcome to it. Something to have while I prepare the food."

"Thank you Li Mei," Blanche said graciously. "You're the Elder Gods' gift to Outworld, you know that?"

"You're too kind." Li Mei said modestly.

"And even if you won't set me up with your friend over there," Blanche teased, gesturing to Shujinko. "I hope you find yourself a woman one day."

"That's very kind of you." Li Mei responded with gratitude through a heavy blush.

Blanche nodded and went over to the table, pouring herself some tea.

"Do you two want any?" She asked Shujinko and Khameleon.

"No, thank you." Khameleon replied.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Shujinko answered.

Li Mei meanwhile went to the small kitchen of her home and began preparing a meal for her guests.

"So, Shujinko," she said. "You mentioned that you knew what exactly it was we were dealing with here?"

"Aye," Shujinko confirmed, as Blanche handed him a cup of tea and he summarily thanked her. "The threat that menaces us is an ancient one. I almost didn't believe Raiden when he first told me."

"Who?" Asked Khameleon.

Shujinko sighed and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Onaga. The Dragon King."

The room was dead silent.

Li Mei was the first to say anything. "Who...who _is _that?"

"Oh by the gods…." Khameleon said quietly.

"Ah yes," Blanche recalled as she overheard their discourse. "The old emperor."

"What?" Li Mei asked.

"Shao Kahn was not the first to rule Outworld," Shujinko explained. "He usurped the throne from another. From Onaga."

"I was still young when Onaga reigned," Khameleon recounted. "He was a conqueror like Shao Kahn, but held a certain respect for Zaterra. Our then-king, Tetsurri, even began to adopt some of his tyrannical ideals, much to the detriment of our people. At least, that's what my parents told me at the time.

My brother was one of a number of elite Zaterran warriors who agreed to serve Onaga. Chameleon became devoted to the Dragon King, and was even granted new powers by him. I wouldn't understand it all until much later, I'm afraid.

Chameleon told me that Shao Kahn poisoned Onaga in order to seize the throne, murdering the Dragon King's chosen heir, a warrior by the name of Draxxon, and proclaiming himself emperor. Zaterra was the first of his conquests. Shao Kahn… he destroyed my home. Almost everyone I knew…. gone."

"That's awful…." Li Mei sympathized. "I'm sorry…."

"You are at no fault, Li Mei." Khameleon assured.

"I hadn't even been born…" Li Mei admitted.

"From my understanding, Shao Kahn did much to bury Onaga's reign," Shujinko recalled. "Until he faded from history...into mere legend."

"I was about your age when the old emperor fell," said Blanche to Li Mei, seemingly off in her own world of memories. "He was rather imposing, but...he _did_ keep things orderly."

"That would explain why Onaga would recruit your fellow Zaterrans to aid him," Li Mei pointed out to Khameleon. "Making use of proven allies. Shang Tsung is likely only involved for his own selfish gain, from what I know of that snake."

"And I know what it is that Onaga truly desires," added Shujinko. "The relics I sought for the Dragon King, the Kamidogu, are weapons of the Elder Gods themselves. Onaga, as Damashi, told me that they had been used to forge the realms themselves after the Elder Gods had defeated the One Being."

"...'One Being'?" Li Mei questioned, clearly confused.

"I am unsure of _exactly _what he was referring to," Shujinko admitted. "But from what I have learned from both Raiden and Onaga is that the Kamidogu, when united, can allow for reality itself to bend to the user's whim."

"And you said that you were looking for one of these 'Kamidogu' when Shang Tsung and his group attacked you," Li Mei recalled. "Meaning this…'Dragon King' likely now has one of them, while the other five are with Raiden."

"Indeed," Shujinko confirmed. "Raiden has changed much in the past year….but even still, I believe he can keep the Kamidogu from Onaga's clutches."

"But if this 'Onaga' is powerful and has such grand ambitions...why does he need Shang Tsung and my Syzoth? Why did he even need you?" Khameleon asked.

"You said when you were a child, Shao Kahn poisoned Onaga, yes?"

Khameleon nodded. "And now he's returned."

"Not quite," Shujinko corrected. "When Raiden told me of his premonitions of the future, he warned not only that I would give Onaga the power he sought, but also of the Dragon King's resurrection. 'Damashi' is Onaga's means of manifesting from beyond the boundaries of death itself. Raiden said that Onaga held a mastery over death, even commanding an army of undead warriors that was believed to be undefeatable."

"So...he is without a physical form?" Li Mei assumed. "Some manner of bodiless spirit."

Shujinko nodded. "But I fear that may not be for long. In the future Raiden saw, Onaga used a vessel as his new body."

"What kind of vessel?" Asked Khameleon.

Shujinko locked eyes with her. "Your lover. Reptile."

Khameleon gasped. "Syzoth?!"

Shujinko nodded. "When he discovers the Lava Shrine that contains the Great Dragon Egg, his fate will be sealed."

Khameleon stood up immediately. "We have to do something! We have to save him! We have to stop this monster, here and now, for the good of every realm and every soul in it!"

"Khameleon, calm yourself!" Li Mei instructed, pulling her attention fully away from the meal she had been preparing. "I want the suffering of others to end just as much as you do, but if we act rashly, we could doom ourselves before we even have the chance to save anyone else."

"Li Mei is right," Shujinko agreed. "We must plan, strategize. Learn how to put an end to the Dragon King's machinations before they may even begin."

Khameleon huffed. "I suppose you're right."

"You three are really quite dramatic," chimed in Blanche. "You really mustn't stress yourselves out so much, it's bad for your health." She pointed to Shujinko and Khameleon. "It's no wonder your hair's gone white."

"Thank you for your concern Blanche, but this is _serious,"_ Li Mei explained. "Countless lives are in danger."

"Certainly sounds like they will be when the old emperor finds out how Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn have been running this place since he took his long nap," Blanche said with a chuckle. "Certainly won't be _happy._"

"All the more reason to stop him." Li Mei decided.

Serving the food she had prepared for her guests, she then went over to her bedroom and pulled out a wooden case, which inside held a sword, a Kunin Dao to be more precise.

Li Mei walked out with the sword now sheathed and fastened to her belt.

"Shujinko, I think now might be a good time to start that training." She decided.

"I would be honored, Li Mei," Shujinko agreed. "For your first lesson, weapons like that blade are better off not left at home when you're about to enter combat, even to save the life of an old man like me." He chuckled.

"I didn't know I'd be saving your life until I was already doing it," Li Mei countered. "All I had been looking to do was track down the soul stealer, Shang Tsung. And maybe pick up some momentos for a few of the Edenians in the neighborhood. Kotal Kahn's been particularly hard on their people lately."

"I see." Shujinko responded.

"As for the sword," Li Mei continued. "It used to belong to my grandmother. She fought in the Outworld armies, mostly to keep Sun Do in good standing with Shao Kahn. She may have even served the 'Dragon King' with how old she was before she passed away. I had promised only to use it for a righteous cause, and I see no better cause than this one. Outworld may not be perfect, but it's better off _without _Onaga's iron fist crushing it all."

"Agreed," said Khameleon. "He _has _to be stopped."

"In due time," Shujinko assured. "For now, let us eat, and then Li Mei, I will give you some basic training to start off, as we are short on time. I saw a merchant selling maps of Outworld on our way here. If we procure one, we may be able to discern Onaga's base of operations, and be able to put a stop to his machinations before they can even truly begin."

Li Mei and Khameleon nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you three are going off on a little adventure." Blanche chimed in.

She wasn't _wrong_, admittedly. After the meal, Shujinko taught Li Mei a number of basic Shaolin techniques, which combined with her own self-taught fighting style and the lessons she had already taken in swordplay, he deemed her ready for combat should the need arise.

"Although, you already possess the bravery of a warrior, the most crucial element." He had said.

The three then left for the marketplace, at least after Li Mei made sure that Blanche got home safely. The place was bustling with activity like usual and Khameleon had assumed her human guise in order to better blend in.

They also had to be careful not to appear suspicious. Osh-Tekk soldiers were posted at just about every street, and the strict laws in Outworld following Kotal Kahn's ascent meant that the soldiers could act on any number of occasions and with absolute force at their discretion, making keeping a low profile the best option.

This was also part of the reason that Khameleon had elected to disguise herself. She was the only direct link to Reptile, and knew that Kotal Kahn would want any information he could to find his old ally, even if it meant detaining her to find out.

Eventually they found the merchant they were looking for. He was an older Outworlder in a simple grey and blue robe and a bamboo hat, with a walking stick he kept leaned against his stand.

"Ah, Li Mei, good to see you," said the man. "What can I do for you?"

"We just need a map, Braan," Li Mei explained. I'll give you 10 ruby koins for it."

"Oh c'mon, you know how hard it is to run a business with the new taxes!" Braan argued. "I was lucky when the last time Kotal Kahn's lackeys came over that Mileena showed up somehow and took care of 'em. Now that's a leader I can get behind!"

"Braan, we really don't have time to talk politics, it's important." Li Mei insisted.

"Map's worth at least 24 koins," Braan tried to bargain. "It's the lowest price I can offer."

"Fine," Li Mei conceded, handing him the money. "And...thank you."

"Of course," Braan responded. "Really Li, I would've sold it to you for less, but times are tough."

"I understand," Li Mei sympathized. "But if we're lucky, they certainly won't be getting any worse."

Braan chuckled. "I appreciate your optimism."

"We've all gotta hold onto _something_." Li Mei pointed out.

Braan smiled at her, nodding in silent agreement. Li Mei then returned to her two allies.

"Ok, we've got it," she told them, unfurling the map. "The two of you know more about the 'Dragon King' than me, where might they be hiding out?"

"What about here?" Khameleon pointed to a spot on the map. "The Lung Hai temple. Stories I've heard say that defeated warriors are sacrificed there to some sort of 'Great Sea Dragon'. Do you think that might refer to the Dragon King?"

"It's certainly possible," Shujinko acknowledged. "Although dragons are often fixtures of legend around the realms. It could also simply be unrelated."

"It might be the best lead we have," Khameleon argued. "Nothing else on this map seems like it would be staging ground for the Dragon King."

"Maybe we shouldn't just look for places that Onaga might be," Li Mei suggested. "But also places where Shang Tsung might set up his operations."

"Perhaps there," Shujinko pointed to a small group of islands labelled as "The Mystics". "To my recollection, Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests would congregate on these islands. Shang Tsung may be among them."

"Wait, there!" Khameleon exclaimed, pointing to three volcanoes on the map. "The 'Abyss of Fire'."

"What makes you think that?" Li Mei questioned.

"Shujinko, you said that in Raiden's visions of the future, my Syzoth would come across a Dragon Egg within a 'Lava Shrine'," Khameleon recalled. "If there's anywhere where one might _find _a 'Lava Shrine', it is likely to be the Abyss of Fire."

"That seems like the place to head," Li Mei agreed. "But the area is highly volcanic, and it'll likely be very dangerous."

"We have all faced danger before," Shujinko pointed out. "If we are careful, and stick by each other, I believe we can manage."

"Your concern and faith are appreciated," Khameleon said graciously. "I thank you for joining me not only to save the realms, but to save my lover as well. Perhaps my brother might even be reasonable..."

"Think nothing of it," Li Mei replied. "It's simply the right thing to do."

"Indeed," agreed Shujinko. "We will end this threat, born of Deception."

"Let's be off then." Li Mei decided.

The other two naturally agreed, and the three soon left Sun Do. The path to the Abyss of Fire would be a long one, almost halfway across Outworld, and a perilous one to be certain. Some dangers they could anticipate. Others would be completely unknown.

One such threat to their journey was that of D'Vorah, who had been tracking them ever since she was dispatched by Shang Tsung to hunt them down. Dispatching some of the smaller insects at her command into Li Mei's house to listen in on them, D'Vorah was now aware of their plans, and was following them disguised by a heavy black cloak and hood so as to be inconspicuous and avoid being noticed by Kotal's forces, who would undoubtedly want her head on a spear for betraying the current emperor. Not to mention the Outworld rebels, who would likely want the same. And the Tarkatans…..and the possibility of the Red Dragon or Black Dragon clans still operating in Outworld.

D'Vorah was hardly the sentimental type. It wasn't so much that she felt alone, she preferred solitude, just….vulnerable. All, she realized to herself, as a direct result of her own actions.

It had all started when the Kytinn's hive Queen had elected to send D'Vorah as an envoy to the rest of Outworld, leaving their small island that Shao Kahn had subjugated so long ago and attempting to gain favor for her people through service to the subsequent rulers of Outworld.

Mileena's rule was in its infancy. She was still getting used to power on this scale and unsure of what exactly to do with the throne. She was simply fulfilling the plan that her father had late out for her. In spite of this, D'Vorah had been willing to wait out the adjustment phase, even offer herself as an advisor, until she was approached by Kotal Kahn and Reptile.

In the subsequent confrontation that lead to Kotal usurping rule of Outworld, D'Vorah proved her worth to him by killing the Tarkatan general Baraka, a reverent defender of Mileena who would likely have swayed the entire Tarkatan race against Kotal if he wasn't properly dealt with. D'Vorah continued to aid in dispatching any threats to Kotal's rule, all with the ultimate goal being for the Kytinn to gain a place of prominence in Outworld's society.

But the more time that D'Vorah spent away from her hive, the more she became accustomed to living as an individual. The thoughts of the hive mind became fainter voices in her head, and her voice a quieter one in the collective. She began to crave freedom from the hive, something Kotal Kahn was not knowledgeable enough in magic to give her.

And then came Quan Chi. The sorcerer made an incredibly tempting offer. She would serve as an inside agent among Kotal's inner circle on behalf of the Brotherhood of Shadow, aid in Shinnok's ultimate machinations in any way that she was instructed to, including delivering his infamous amulet. In return, Quan Chi promised to use his sorcery to free her from the hive mind of the Kytinn, and allow her to do as she pleased once her service was over.

Had he truly even possessed the power to carry out the deal? D'Vorah would never know. She saw with her own eyes the sorcerer beheaded by Hanzo Hasashi. Shinnok was now gone too. And for her betraying Kotal Kahn and killing Mileena, though rumors she had heard suggested contrary to the latter, she had earned the ire of almost every party in Outworld. D'Vorah was now entirely unwanted.

She held no desire to return to the Kytinn hive in shame for failing her original goal. Besides, the closer she got to the hive, the more likely it would be that they would read her thoughts and learn of her attempted betrayal. She had no options and a monumental target on her back, until Shang Tsung approached her with an offer of his own: Protection from her enemies, not to mention their ultimate downfall, and the freedom she had been promised to receive by Quan Chi.

It was too good to refuse, and D'Vorah was intent on proving her worth as she had once had to with Kotal Kahn. Killing the enemies of her current master tended to garner her their favor, so D'Vorah had no intention of abandoning a proven tactic.

She would kill these three, present their heads to Shang Tsung, disappear in the shadows as part of the ruse he had constructed to maintain the loyalty of the Saurians, and then continue to serve as a personal assassin until finally, the being Shang Tsung called master, Onaga, a being she only knew about through the memories of the elders of her hive, reawoke and took control of Outworld. And finally, D'Vorah would receive what she was promised.

And so she followed them, taking to the shadows when she feared being noticed, waiting until the three would leave a populated area. D'Vorah wanted no witnesses, or at least so few that she could kill them in relatively short order.

Eventually, the three travelers were in a small and rather remote village with minimal presence from Kotal Kahn's forces. Unbeknownst to them, the perfect setting for D'Vorah to strike.

She wasted no time. Her four extra limbs and the sharp stringers on each end of them burst out from the cloak she had been wearing, along with her wings, much to the shock of everyone around her, including her targets. D'Vorah rushed right at them, only to be knocked back by a telekinetic attack courtesy of Shujinko.

"I _told _you we were being followed," Khameleon reminded as she unsheathed her sword. "Though I admit, this was not the pursuer I would've expected."

"Why do you attack us, Kytinn?" Shujinko questioned.

"This One is merely following orders," D'Vorah explained. "Orders to _kill _you."

She lashed at Shujinko again, intent on using the clawed ends of her fingers as melee weapons, but Shujinko caught her arm, and subsequently knocked her back with a palm strike to the torso.

"D'Vorah," Li Mei recalled. "Figures you'd slink into the company of monsters like Shang Tsung and Onaga after you betrayed Outworld to Shinnok."

"You are quite bold to call This One a traitor," D'Vorah responded. "You are the one who ferried refugees off to Earthrealm without Kotal Kahn's approval."

"Don't pretend like you ever cared about his authority," Li Mei rebuked. "So what now? Did Shang Tsung send you to kill us after we got in his way?"

"That about sums it up," D'Vorah admitted. "But This One's duty is more aimed towards preventing _further _interference."

"This doesn't make any sense," Khameleon argued. "Syzoth would never allow you to kill me!"

"_Reptile _does not know I have been sent to kill you," D'Vorah explained. "And he never will."

With that, D'Vorah spewed a bluish acidic substance from her mouth, aimed at Khameleon. Khameleon simply raised a hand and the acid stopped in mid-air.

"A foolish tactic, bug," the Saurian pointed out as she began forming the Kytinn's intended assault into a sphere. "In Zaterra we _mastered _the art of controlling acid on a level unparalleled throughout the realms. And well, when you combine that with a few lessons in pyromancy…."

The sphere of acid suddenly began to glow and smoke, becoming superheated in mere moments.

"Your attempt on my life just became the very thing that might end yours." Khameleon finished as she launched the sphere of superheated acid at D'Vorah. The Kytinn attempted to dodge the attack but it still managed to graze her side, burning her insect exoskeleton and causing her to screech from the searing pain.

D'Vorah retaliated by trying to stab Khameleon with one of her stingers, which Khameleon narrowly dodged. While the Kytinn was distracted, Li Mei jumped in and kicked her in the face landing and unsheathing her sword, which she aimed at D'Vorah's neck.

"Listen to me and listen well," Li Mei instructed. "We have no desire to harm you, much less kill you. But we _will _defend ourselves if you choose to continue attacking us. I am offering you this one chance to simply leave, not be a pawn in the schemes of Shang Tsung and the Dragon King."

D'Vorah snickered. "You foolishly assume that This One shares your 'honor'. A fatal mistake."

She aimed all four stingers at Li Mei and nearly killed her, before Shujinko pulled her back telekinetically and then fired an ice ball at D'Vorah. The Kytinn flew over the freezing attack and lunges at Shujinko only for Khameleon to teleport in a lime-green burst of energy and appear above D'Vorah, kicking her to the ground.

"You can teleport?" Li Mei asked her Saurian ally when she landed.

"Moderate distances, yes," Khameleon admitted. "Not enough to speed up our journey to any significant degree, unfortunately."

Li Mei nodded. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Meanwhile, D'Vorah climbed to her feet, only to be met with Shujinko.

"This One's master considers _you _the most dangerous," she told him. "This One fails to see how much of a threat an old man can be."

Shujinko's fists burst into flame.

"How about we find out?" He offered.

D'Vorah cackled in her arrogance, and launched her stingers at Shujinko only for him to grab two of them with his flaming hands, burning the Kytinn immediately and causing the other two to recede from the pain.

"Moth to a flame…." he said to himself, chuckling.

Shujinko then let go and kicked D'Vorah with green energy at an accelerated speed. She in return released a burst of acid from one of her hands, which Shujinko froze mid-air, ultimately being distracted long enough for D'Vorah to kick him in the face and send him stumbling back.

D'Vorah went to kill him with a stinger, only for Li Mei to intercede and slice the end off with her sword.

D'Vorah attacked her instead, but the next stinger was cut off by Khameleon. The Kytinn lunged at them both, only for Li Mei to launch herself in return, punching D'Vorah in the face several times until both landed, at which point Khameleon elected to intervene and kicked the Kytinn away.

D'Vorah was now staggering. She had not anticipated much difficulty in dealing with her opponents. Then again, she _was_ more accustomed to one-on-one confrontations. These warriors were also quite skilled. But she _had _to complete her task. Failure could mean the revoking of Shang Tsung's offer and perhaps even death. To say that the sorcerer and the Dragon King intimidated her would be an understatement. But given the situation at hand, it almost seemed like her options were die now or die later.

That point was further made when Shujinko formed a bow and arrow out of spirit energy, something he'd learned during time spent with Nightwolf years prior, and aimed it right at D'Vorah's head.

"Leave, bug," he insisted. "Now."

Both Li Mei and Khameleon brandished their swords to accentuate the point.

D'Vorah decided she would die later. Prolonging her life was one of her strong suits, and she elected to play into that as she extended her wings and buzzed away.

"Well, that was certainly an ordeal." commented Khameleon.

"Indeed," Shujinko agreed. "You both fought well."

"I doubt I could have done as well without your training." Li Mei said modestly.

"You may still have much to learn, but do not doubt yourself, Li Mei," Shujinko advised. "In fact, before we continue on our journey, I would wish to give you your next lesson."

"Oh?" Li Mei asked. "What is it? More combat techniques?"

"Not exactly," Shujinko clarified. "I wish to teach you how to harness your chi into energy. We Shaolin most commonly manifest our chi in the form of flames, but I sense a more unique energy from you, Li Mei."

"If you don't mind my asking," chimed in Khameleon. "But what is 'chi'?"

"In the White Lotus Society, we understand chi to be the basic life force of all living beings," Shujinko explained. "An energy innate to us all, the manifestation of the very soul into the physical world, typically achieved through the study of martial arts and harmony with oneself."

"And you believe that I have what it takes to harness this inner power?" Li Mei asked.

Shujinko shook his head. "Actually Li Mei…I _know_ you do."

Li Mei couldn't help but smile. "I thank you for your confidence in me, Shujinko."

"And after you are finished with this training, we will resume our journey?" Khameleon asked.

Shujinko nodded. "Yes."

"For the good of all realms," said Li Mei.

"We have to."


	23. Chapter 22: Memories of Steel

The Tekunin were certainly an ambitious group, with designs not even Raiden, who they had sworn themselves to, was enough of. However, they were not the only cyborgs working to reestablish a new technological revolution for a new clan.

The trek to the old Lin Kuei temple had been a long one. The internal chronometer on the HUD display within Sektor's mechanical eyes said it had been days since he parted ways with Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei. He was fortunate that all Lin Kuei cyborgs had been designed to resist extreme temperatures, else the cold would have done him in by now.

He could see the temple now, in the distance and gradually growing closer with each step.

"[Relief] Finally…"

Sektor kept walking until he eventually reached the temple. It had been left exactly as it was when the clan migrated to the now-destroyed Cyber Lin Kuei base. Abandoned, but standing. Sektor thought it would be a suitable base of operations, and if nothing else, a home.

Home.

How sentimental. How very Kuai Liang of him. He was amused by the fact that the thought of a "home" had even crossed his mind.

That amusement quickly turned into anger as Sektor thought back to his time with Kuai Liang's Lin Kuei. Everything was so sentimental with them. Home, family. They even called him their guest. How pathetic.

He didn't need such things. They would make him weak. At the same time, as he stood here now, as he walked right into the temple he knew so well, everything felt so… empty.

He felt… alone.

Dammit.

He tried to stop the sequence of words "Frost was right" from coming into his mind, but to no avail. The young Cryomancer had made a point. He _was _alone, and as he examined himself, the anger she had cited was very much present as well.

But maybe this was what Sektor needed. Some time alone, time to himself. To reflect on his thoughts, and on his life.

He almost couldn't believe it. That he was letting the words of a traitor like Kuai Liang and his imputent protege, a _child_, get to him. That anything they had said had even fallen under his consideration. Why did anything they had said _mattered_ to him?

Sektor found the answer. They… they actually _cared_. They wanted to _help_ him. They had shown him compassion, and kindness, and all those feelings he thought had been cut out of him by the cyberization process.

NO! That could not be true! It had to be a lie! Yes… a great treachery orchestrated by Kuai Liang, so that he could try to bring Sektor over to his side and gain access to the resources of the Cyber Lin Kuei. He may have deceived Cyrax, but Sektor was no fool.

If he truly cared, why Sektor? Why not any of the other Cyborgs? The answer was obvious. His fat- Oniro's grand plan. The Overmind System. The program that stripped the other Cyborgs of their minds and made them completely subservient to Sektor. If Kuai Liang was to have any chance of reviving the Cyber Lin Kuei, he would have needed Sektor.

But the thought of his father, and the scars in this temple brought his rage to a different target. Oniro… Even after all these years, and the countless times he had repeated killing that utter _wretch,_ his rage had not diminished by even a fraction of a percent!

Running a hand over the scorch marks in one of the walls, where two pairs of Pulse Blades had clashed over the future of the Lin Kuei, he once more began to replay the battle in his mind.

Find file: 6

Loading… Loading… Loading…

File found

Playing ( 6)

_Sektor kicked down the ornate wooden doors inlaid with golden dragon patterns that lead to the Grandmaster's Throne Room. Two Cyborgs immediately moved to restrain him, but he disabled them with well placed punches that disorientated them and disconnected the CPUs. A design flaw to be rectified soon, since it had cost himself and the other units victory in a number of battles during the Outworld Invasion. _

_"What have you done!" Sektor looked at his father, hidden in the shadows of the two torches lit behind his throne, and how he didn't even flinch at his anger._

_"My son, oh my blessed son, what is it that troubles you so?" He hated when his father spoke like this. He only spoke like this when he was about to operate on Sektor, and they both knew that hearing that tone would have a detrimental impact on his combat abilities. _

_"The slaving protocols! They aren't the temporary measure we agreed upon. What have you done to our clan?" Leaning back into his chair his father only laughed in amusement at the question. _

_"Yes, we agreed upon that. But, then I realised a clan directed entirely by one focused mind would be more efficient. Far less dissenting voices to clog up the gears." Sektor's blood boiled with a heat to match his flame throwers when he heard his father's response._

_"We agreed that the protocols would be used until everyone who doubted understood why we were right. Now? Now even those who supported us lack their minds! How could you betray the clan like this! How dare you!" _

_Things were silent for a moment, the tension a near physical presence weighing down on them. Before Oniro faked a yawn, and chuckled again._

_"How dare I? Boy, I dare because I am the Grandmaster. These tinmen, they are as subservient to me as they were before, but now they won't be even slightly doubtful. I dare, because they were my property to work on as I please. As are you, boy. Now go out there and enact _my _will."_

_"No." Only now did Oniro stop laughing. Now, he glared at Sektor with the same anger as his son._

_"No? No? NO! HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME!" He rose from his throne, and began walking down towards the red Cyborg, his furious eyes illuminated by the torches as he walked through their light. Sektor simply opened a compartment in both of his upper legs and drew the hilts of his two Pulse Blades. _

_"I am Sektor of the Lin Kuei, and I formally challenge you for the position of Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan." This finally gave the old fiend pause, before he reached into his robes._

_"So… it's treason then." He threw off his robes, revealing the numerous surgical scars across his body, and the impeccable physical form that had been preserved through the mystical power of the Dragon Medallion. He then revealed what he had hidden in his robes, activating a pair of orange Pulse Blades. _

_As Sektor activated his own red Blades, they both stared with only hate in their eyes, their fury manifesting in their blades as they illuminated the room. _

_The calm passed like it was never there, as Oniro roared with an animalistic fury and leapt through the air as he swung his blades down at Sektor. Sektor retaliated and brought his own up, an X guard catching the blades and leaving Oniro vulnerable to a heavy kick that sent him flying back into the steps of his throne._

_"Stand down father, or I will not hesitate to strike you down." Oniro simply looked at him, before getting to his feet as he screamed with fury. He immediately swung his blades into the stone floor, glaring at his son through bloodshot eyes._

_"I created you boy. Every piece of technology shoved into that pathetic body of yours for all these years, it was all me. I know how strong you are, and you are no match for me, and the power of the Dragon Medallion." Temper was inherited in this family, as Sektor rushed at Oniro. A failed attempt to block his blades knocked his blades wide and left him vulnerable to Sektor lifting him in a tackle and smashing through the thin walls of the throne room._

_Oniro kicked him away in the air, Sektor crashing hard into a stone pillar that gave way to his bulk, with the pillar collapsing onto him after he fell to the ground. He pushed the rubble off of his dented chassis, and saw Oniro rise up from the graceful stance he had taken as he landed softly in the snow, mask lost in the fall and revealing his cruel sneer._

_"Is this what you wanted, boy? To be a broken tool and a traitor?" Waving away the diagnostic report of the damage to the circuits' integrity, he glared through the LED lenses._

_"I only ever wanted to rule by your side. To prove that I was your worthy successor." Oniro merely spat on the ground in disgust._

_"You were a failed experiment. Nothing more than that. Bi-Han was more of a son to me than you." Oniro then began to swing his blades, a cloud of steam forming as the snow was instantly evaporated. Sektor could only vaguely see the outline of orange light. Running at them, their blades colliding as sparks rained from the contact._

_"Don't worry LK-9T9, I'm not going to kill you." Oniro twisted and their blades carved into the wall as he made a quick slash across Sektor's chest. "Your punishment will be far worse."_

_Sektor began trying to smash through his father's guard, wanting to end this now, tired of hearing all of this. He began hitting into Oniro's swords over and over again, relentlessly trying to silence the painful words. Oniro however was waiting for this, and waited for Sektor to over extend on an overhead swing, bringing his left arm too high, before a quick slash relieved him of the limb from beneath the shoulder._

_Sektor was stunned for a moment, allowing Oniro to send him flying into another pillar with a jump kick to his chest. As he stumbled away, clutching his arm, he couldn't defend as one Pulse Blade was thrown and impaled him in the stomach, trapping him against the pillar, while Oniro approached with the other, holding it to Sektor's chin._

_"Let me be rid of that mask. I want to see the fear in your eyes as I discipline you, LK-9T9." A quick swing, and the red metal of his face plate was sent flying in two charred and melted halves of metal. Sektor screamed as he felt the cold air touching his face, and the open wound across it that had robbed him of his left eye, leaving behind a burnt crater across the skin._

_"Now you will learn LK-9T9, that all a machine needs for encouragement, is to know the price of failure." Deactivating his Pulse blade, Oniro returned it to his belt and placed both hands on Sektor's shoulders. He then began to push down, grinning madly while Sektor screamed as the Pulse blade in his stomach slowly moved it's way upwards. _

_"Yes! Scream! Scream you worthless pile of scrap! This is the price of defiance! Beg for mercy you worthless waste of materials!" Sektor only screamed harder, as he felt it moving through his diaphragm, suffocating him from within._

_Oniro then removed the sword. "I tire of your screams. Too little begging. If you are too proud to speak a word, then you have no need for a voice, LK-9T9." He placed the blade to Sektor's throat, and slowly pushed it in, as his choked screams turned to quiet gasps for air through the hole in his airway. Sektor slumped to the ground, with Oniro kneeling to stare him in the eyes._

_"Now, are you willing to serve, or must I waste more time repairing you after this?" Gripping his jaw, he forced his disobedient creation to look at him, eye to eye. He looked at Sektor's natural blue eyes, a beautiful sapphire like his late wife, and found himself struck with hesitation for a moment. A moment too long._

_Sektor reached for Oniro's belt and snatched the Pulse blade from it, activating it as the orange blade shot through the Grandmaster. Oniro dropped the other blade, and stumbled back. Sektor pushed himself to stand, and limped at Oniro._

_"Y-you… traitorous cur…" Sektor cut him off with a wide slash that cut deep. As he felt himself slipping away, snow drifting into and cooling the burned flesh of his torso, he cursed his failed experiment one last time. "I should have strangled you in the crib." _

_And just like that, Grandmaster Oniro of the Lin Kuei Clan, was no more._

_Sektor summoned Cyrax to him, the yellow Cyborg watching as Sektor grabbed the Dragon Medallion and held it high. He then had his old friend send a message through to all of the Cyber Lin Kuei. _

_"The Grandmaster is dead. Long live the Grandmaster."_

As he came back to the present, he wished he could let out a sigh. "[Regret] I should have inquired with Kuai Liang about the status of the Pulse Blades. [Curiosity] I do wonder what he did with them?"

The sound of rushing air echoed around him as a raspy, metallic chuckle came from behind a pillar. "Oh believe me when I say, that is the least of your concerns, traitor."

"[Startlement] Who's there?" Sektor demanded. "[Command] Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows, stepped a Cyborg of similar design to the Lin Kuei models. But there was something off about him. He was covered in black metal plates, eyes illuminated by deep purple LED, but the overall design was far more advanced than Sektor was familiar with. The armour plates were far more streamlined, with more segments allowing a greater range of movement. Dark grey smoke billowed from various vents located on the cyborg's frame.

"[Observation] Whoever has been here in my absence has clearly been making advancements to our technology," Sektor noted. "[Request] Identify yourself, fellow cyborg."

"Oh, you cannot recognise me? I'm hurt." said the cyborg.

"[Query] Should I?" Sektor asked.

"Why, of course you should!" proclaimed the cyborg. "Any son should be able to recognize his _father_."

"[Shock] F-Father…? [Hate] No. _Oniro_." Sektor realized. "[Confusion] But how?!"

"The wonders of modern technology," he explained, before becoming enveloped in a cloud of smoke and accelerating at terrifying speeds, grabbing Sektor by the throat. "And please, don't call me 'Oniro'. That was the name of a weak, pathetic, _human_."

He picked up Sektor and threw him into the nearest wall, before blasting him with hot steam to keep him at bay.

"I am the ultimate evolution of the Cyber Lin Kuei," the former Grandmaster continued to rant. "But alas, the name 'Lin Kuei' has been tainted by traitors like _you_ and LK-52O. Now my vision shall be known as the Tekunin, and I their Grandmaster. Designation LK-360. But I prefer another name..."

Sektor slowly climbed to his feet. "You're just as long-winded as ever, 'father'."

Again, "LK-360" took on the form of a cloud of smoke and rushed at Sektor, punching him repeatedly at incredible speed before finally launching him into another wall with an uppercut.

"I...am **Triborg**."

As Sektor growled, he rose and looked with a fury long cooled.

"[Hate] I don't care what you call yourself, old fool. [Hate] What you are is a dead man!" Triborg once more released that same raspy, mechanical laugh.

"We shall see how inferior a model you are LK-9T9. I look forward to dismantling you, seeing what pathetic additions you've made since we last met."

Sektor roared with a metallic anger as he blasted Triborg with his flamethrowers.

Triborg's purple eyes changed to a light blue, as a similarly colored light overtook his entire body. His plating changed colors to a steely blue, as he raised his arms and fired blasts of liquid nitrogen, a facsimile of Cryomancy. The cold and heat clashed with one another as Triborg continued to mock Sektor.

"So, I see you have managed to overcome the limitations that LK-52O and LK-4D4 placed on you," he observed. "Your coding skills always were _decently_ impressive."

"[Hate] And with full access to my weapons, I will destroy yo-"

Suddenly, a large scythe blade on a chain flew out and embedded itself into Sektor's arm. He screamed out in pain as one of his flamethrowers deactivated due to the damage. He cut off the other in order to try and pull out the blade, only to be forcefully dragged by the chain.

Sektor looked behind him to see who had launched the weapon.

Another black cyborg, albeit one with orange accents. Its mechanical face was silver by contras, with white glowing eyes, and clearly built to resemble the mask of…

"[Surprise] Wu Lae?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remember the _former_ Tengu Grandmaster," said Triborg as he placed his arms behind his back like a war general, shifting to his default state, his eyes becoming a slightly darker blue as his armor became silver. "You see, Wu Lae and his clan were taken in to... _supplement_ my forces after their little encounter with LK-52O's Lin Kuei. Believe it or not, he actually told me that supposedly, the Tengu and Lin Kuei were no longer enemies. According to one of my scouts, LK-52O's protege actually healed his wounds after _you_ nearly killed him."

"[Frustration] I knew her compassion was a weakness…" Sektor said annoyedly.

"Yes, and one I look forward to exploiting for _all_ of LK-52O's Lin Kuei when I eventually crush them," Triborg agreed. "You on the other hand, I have more urgent plans for."

"[Rage] Like what?!"

Wu Lae pulled the scythe blade out of Sektor's arm and retracted it so that it came off of his own arm somewhat like a Tarkatan blade. Now freed, Sektor lunged to attack Triborg, propelled by his rocket boosters. In response Triborg transformed again, his eyes becoming green and his plating yellow. He opened his chest compartment and fired a bomb, which knocked Sektor back into a wall.

Sektor was dazed and his visual systems now malfunctioning, but he could see well enough to witness Wu Lae picking him by the neck, and then stabbing his scythe blade into his abdomen.

"How does it feel?" the former Tengu leader asked.

"[C-Confusion] Y-Your m-mind is free?" Sektor questioned through his immense pain.

Wu Lae pulled the blade out and dropped Sektor to the ground, stepping back and allowing Triborg to stand over him, as the Tekunin Grandmaster returned to his default form.

"Do you like my modifications to the Slaving Protocols, LK-9T9? It retains the individual's personality, giving them the _illusion_ of freedom as they are entirely subservient to my well, and their pathetic emotions able to be manipulated as I please. For Unit TG-WU143, or 'Wu Lae' as you call him, I decided to heighten his hatred for _you_." Triborg let out that disgustingly mechanical laugh once again. "And you say that I never take your input on these things."

"You left me to die…" Wu Lae said disdainfully.

"Patience, TG-WU143," instructed Triborg. "LK-9T9 must indeed be punished for his failures, but what I have in mind is _far_ more severe than the sweet embrace oblivion."

"[R-Resentment] I-I'd… pre-efer… tha-at..." Sektor managed to get out through his damaged vocal processor. "[G-Grief] Then… I-I can see… m-mother ag-gain…"

"You are unworthy of invoking her memory!" Triborg shouted before his armor changed to red and his eyes a navy color. He raised his arms and blasted Sektor with replicas of his own flamethrowers.

When the flames subsided, Sektor was just barely conscious.

"[Ob-Ob-Observation] S-So, you have re-re-replicated the abilities of my-myself, C-Cyrax, a-and even Kuai Li-Liang."

"Many of my armaments were originally intended for LK-7T2," Triborg clarified as he returned to his default form. "Yours and LK-4D4's weapons and skills being added to my databanks is what gave me the idea for the name 'Triborg'. After a recent trip to the Netherrealm, I have assimilated LK-52O's armaments as well."

"[Re-Re-Realization] You u-used Sm-Smoke's intended cyber-cybernetic upgrades-grades."

"Affirmative," Triborg confirmed. "The shell of what would have been LK-7T2 was used as the basis for my new form, obviously with several enhancements made in the process to accommodate what I am now capable of. I have become the ultimate evolution of the Cyber Initiative, rendering you, LK-9T9, as well as your former compatriots, obsolete."

A rage built in Sektor as he opened his chest compartment and fired a missile at Triborg, knocking back both him and Wu Lae.

Sektor climbed to his feet and tried to adjust to the smoke that now filled the room.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"[C-Command] Where are y-you!" Sektor shouted.

Triborg, now again in his Cyber-Smoke form, rushed out of the smoke like a phantom and grabbed Sektor, slamming him into a wall.

"Where once, I was your past, your progenitor." Triborg continued as he shifted to his Cyber Sub-Zero form and began freezing up Sektor's systems at close range, before throwing him to the ground.

"Now…" Triborg shifted to, ironically enough, his Sektor form, just as the true Sektor managed to get to his feet.

Triborg teleported under the ground and reappeared seconds later, uppercutting Sektor and knocking him into the next wall.

"I am your future!"

Sektor ran up and tried to punch Triborg, only for him to change into his Cyrax form and fire an energy net, ensarning and electrocuting Sektor, until eventually his systems failed and he was rendered unconscious, clanging to the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Wu Lae as his new Grandmaster returned to his default form.

"Now, TG-WU143," Triborg said before another mechanical cackle, summoning two more former Tengu to grab Sektor by the arms and start dragging him through the snow. "We bring him to the dissection table…"

"I did say his punishment would be far worse."

A few minutes later, Sektor had been placed on an operating table, his arms and legs restrained. There were four steely grey cyborgs standing guard within the room. When Sektor awoke, he immediately attempted to escape, struggling against the restraints only to find that despite his augmented strength as a cyborg, he could not break through.

"It's no use, LK-9T9," Triborg said as he walked into the room. "Those restraints are made from pure titanium. And with the damages to you and your weapons systems, you will not be breaking through them. Perhaps you could have, if you had elected to use _these_."

Triborg held up two deactivated Pulse Blades. _Sektor's_ Pulse Blades.

Triborg turned on one of them, the crimson red energy blade illuminating the somewhat dark room.

"Quite the weapons, these are," Triborg boasted. "I'm glad I invented them."

"[Pride] I...refined the design…." Sektor reminded him.

"Yes, I admit the original prototype, the… 'Sabre of Light', I think I called it, was hardly a completed version of what we have here today," Triborg conceded. "I've been meaning to ask, LK-9T9. What did you do with _my_ Pulse Blades?"

"[Recollection] Kept them as trophies," Sektor revealed. "[Hate] After I _killed_ you."

Triborg once again let out that mechanical laugh that Sektor was only beginning to hate.

"If you had 'killed' me, we would not be having this conversation, now would we, LK-9T9?"

"[Pride] My name is-"

"Irrelevant. You are unit designation LK-9T9. And a traitor."

"[Hate] You were the one who betrayed the ideals of the Lin Kuei." Sektor argued.

"If that were true, you were my accomplice," Triborg countered. "And it isn't, I was simply the one who dared to look into the future. An act that many in the clan agreed with."

"[Realization] Your followers recovered you after our battle…"

Triborg nodded. "Yes, after you, their new 'Grandmaster', ordered them to 'clean me up'. Not much of a Grandmaster, were you? That is, if you could not see insurrection right under your nose. My brain and other relevant organic components were implanted in the body intended for unit LK-7T2, with several necessary mechanical implants to supplement the damage you did in your childish rebellion. From there, I made improvements over the decades, and worked to build my vision. My Tekunin."

"[Amusement] You boast of my inability to anticipate treachery, when you yourself did not think I would dare to take command from you until I was already in your throne room."

"A mistake I will not repeat again," Triborg said with absolute certainty. "And the reason behind my new updated Slaving Protocols."

"[Mocking] By the way, if you're looking for the Dragon Medallion, it's useless to you once the cyberization process is undergone, I have learned that first hand," Sektor informed. "[Mocking] Kuai Liang has it, and he has bestowed it unto his Cryomancer protege. [Recollection] He also recovered the armor of his grandfather. The one _you_ sent on a suicide mission to Outworld, old man."

Triborg stabbed the red Pulse Blade into Sektor's chest, causing him to emit a roboticized scream of pain.

"Insolent child…" Triborg said disdainfully. "I did not intend for the first Sub-Zero to meet his end. Upon reflection, perhaps that is what motivated his daughter and her husband to flee to America. Fools. It was a good thing we were able to track them down, eliminate the deserters, and make use of the new assets they had birthed for us. I do find it interesting however, that now, you, LK-9T9, appear to be putting _faith_ in the man who usurped your position as Grandmaster, and in his mockery of a clan."

"[Denial] What are you talking about?!" Sektor asked.

"You would not have disclosed the whereabouts of the Dragon Medallion and the first Sub-Zero's armor to me if you did not somehow foolishly believe that LK-52O and his protege would be able to somehow defeat me," Triborg explained. "As if **I** have anything to fear from two mere Cryomancers."

"[Argumentation] If you did not fear them, why did you always send Bi-Han, his mother before him, and her grandfather before her, on missions designed to get them _as far away from you_ as possible?"

"Because unlike _you_, LK-9T9, the Sub-Zero lineage has always proven _reliable_." Triborg made another stab with the Pulse Blade, this time digging it into Sektor's leg.

"[Amusement] And yet...two of them rebelled and their predecessor was killed on a mission," Sektor recounted. "[Mocking] It's alright, 'father', you don't have to _pretend_ you're not a coward. It's just me."

Triborg roared with mechanical fury and stabbed both of Sektor's Pulse Blades into his chest and stomach.

"And if you DARE speak to me like that again, I will start using these to amputate limbs!" Triborg yelled.

"[Hate] Just get it over with..."

"You expect me to kill you? Oh no, no, no, LK-9T9. I will not be doing that. You are, after all, my creation, my prized experiment. I could never kill you, when you still have data to yield. I will however, be disassembling you. I am curious to see what alterations you've made since you 'killed' me. And I believe this dissection will serve as sufficient _punishment_ for said action. And once I'm finished, I'll send you back to your new friends. As a _warning_. So that LK-52O and his so-called 'Lin Kuei' know that their _end_ is nigh."

Sektor's torment and agony went on for _hours. _He felt like he'd been torn apart and reassembled countless times, each time more painful than the last. Triborg clearly took pleasure in the whole affair, laughing maniacally and mocking all of Sektor's enhancements, referring to him as mere antiquated technology.

"There are far, far too many mass produced parts in you. If I had known you would resort to junk without my discipline, I would have beaten you far more as a boy. That would have taught you the importance of maintaining standards, or it would have broken something. Either way, a lesson would be taught."

Every part of Sektor's body, mechanical or organic, quite simply _hurt. _Every second was **agonizing**. Never before in his entire life had Sektor quite simply wanted to die. He wanted to cry as he felt his hand be stripped apart piece by piece, watching as the metal plate was cracked open and the wires that connected to the nerve structure around his original bones and their protective Titanium mesh were peeled apart.

"You certainly didn't need intact fingers if you were going to just settle for these inferior substitutes. I am so very glad that you have so little biological material, meaning I no longer must call you my 'flesh and blood'."

He almost couldn't believe it. He had so many dreams. Being Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, leading the most advanced, accomplished, and deadly assassin clan in all the realms. He had died, been reborn, and now he just wanted to die again. And every time he requested the end, Triborg subjected him to even further pain.

"Such cowardice is more proof that you have become a failure. You never complained this much as a child, regardless of how many experimental implants I tested within you. Ah… those were the days."

And eventually, it stopped. But not because Sektor was finally dead, no. Because Triborg had another plan: the warning he had talked about. He gave Sektor no repairs, had two former Tengu carry him into a room in his Tekunin base, lean his broken, barely functioning form against a wall, standing on a circular teleportation platform, made from the same technology that allowed the cyborgs themselves to teleport.

The cyborgs began pressing the buttons to calibrate the device, as Triborg came into the room, if he still could, he would have smirked at the sight before him.

Sektor had lost much of his body, near all of it in fact. His arms and legs were almost gone completely, laying dismantled on a large table before him and leaving only his bone and metal skeleton behind. His torso had been pried open, and the clear plastic casing that packed his few remaining organs- heart, lungs and liver- tightly together was revealed. He felt the air on his skin and the light on his eyes as it almost blinded him, the only metal left to cover his face being the respirator mask that covered the burns of the pulse blade and kept him breathing.

"Well, that was thoroughly enjoyable, LK-9T9," Triborg said sadistically, striking his fingers against the worn and fragile skin of his cheek.

"I'll be transporting you to LK-52O's little hideout so they can _see _what I'm capable of. Before my Tekunin tears them apart. LK-52O was a fool to hide from Raiden in one of my old bases."

"[Re-Realization] Y-You… knew… where… they w-were…" Sektor managed to get out through laboured breaths.

"I always did," Triborg revealed. "I've merely been waiting for the opportunity to _destroy_ them. I still have to maintain this _facade _of wanting to share in Raiden's crusade. Can't have him thinking I'm another threat to deal with. But in time, I will kill each and every member of LK-52O's 'Lin Kuei', and finally wipe the slate clean."

"[Ir-Irritation] W-Why...do you think...I-I care..?"

"I don't expect you to," Triborg explained. "I don't really care _what _you think. You were a failed experiment, and now you're my scarecrow. Understood, LK-9T—"

"Sektor?"

Triborg turned around to see Hydro standing in the room.

"Do it." Triborg ordered.

Another cyborg pressed the final button, and Sektor was transported away, vanishing in a flash of blue light.

"Where did you send him?" Hydro asked.

"Hydro, he is not the Sektor you knew," Triborg lied, hunching over as he leaned over the table of Sektor's parts, appreciating that he could hide his smirk as he looked at the metal and flesh paid as the cost of betrayal. "He was brainwashed by Kuai Liang. My own son, turned into a nearly mindless machine."

"My god…" Hydro said. "How could he do this?"

"The death of Bi-Han drove Kuai Liang mad," Triborg explained, another lie flowing like air from his lips. "The Netherrealm magics that Shinnok utilized to make him into his puppet only worsened matters. He reprogrammed both Sektor and Cyrax to serve him, and has an entire clan of his cult worshippers that he calls his Lin Kuei. That is why our Tekunin must destroy them, my old friend."

Hydro clenched his fists. He wasn't sure if any of it was even true, but if it was, it needed to be stopped.

"Perhaps Kuai Liang _has _gone insane," Hydro reasoned. "After all, he not only 'made peace' with his brother's killer, the man who _maimed _me, but allowed my brother, Aqua to join the _Shirai Ryu."_

"Kuai Liang and Scorpion's corruption knows no end," Triborg agreed, idly peeling away a nerve cluster from copper wiring. "You have my word Hydro, they _will _be dealt with. Now that my little Knight is under my control, the game is in hand."

At the Lin Kuei base itself, all remained blissfully unaware of what was approaching, that the Tekunin even existed.

Until that is, Sektor suddenly teleported onto the base's central room.

Frost had been conversing with a few other students when it happened. All eyes immediately turned to face Sektor, who was sputtering and sparking and looked like he was about to collapse.

"T-Tri...borg…" he choked out before falling over and clanging to the ground, twitching as his remaining systems continued to malfunction, not having survived the energy of the trip while so exposed.

"Sektor!" Shouted Frost as she rushed over along with two other students, including her training partner Sleet.

"[Hate][Pain][Hate][Pain][Hate][Pain]" Sektor uttered over and over again, either because of his vocal systems failing or because those two things were the only things Sektor was feeling right now.

"What should we do?" Sleet asked.

"Get Sifu and Cyrax," Frost instructed. "They'll be able to help him."

He couldn't vocalize it, but Sektor was wondering why she was even helping him, especially given their last encounter.

A minute or so later, both Kuai Liang and Cyrax came into the room.

"What happened to him?" Cyrax asked.

"I don't know," Frost answered. "He just teleported in."

"[Hate][Pain][Hate][Pain][Hate][Pain]" Sektor continued to drone on.

Kuai and Cyrax knelt down next to him.

"I can put him into stasis," Cyrax offered. "It should help with repairs."

Kuai Liang nodded. Cyrax opened up part of the casing on Sektor's neck, and pressed an internally implemented button. Shortly afterward, Sektor's systems shut down, the lights in his eyes fading and his body going limp.

"There," said Cyrax. "I can get him onto a table and start working."

"Do that," Kuai Liang instructed. "I'll help you carry him."

"Wait," interceded Frost. "Before he started repeating Hate and Pain over and over….can't imagine what he must've gone through to start doing that….he said something else."

"What?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Triborg," Frost answered. "Does that mean anything?"

"I….I don't know…" Kuai Liang responded.

"Even when I was part of the Cyber Lin Kuei, I never heard anything about a 'Triborg'." Cyrax recalled.

"A mystery to discern when Sektor awakens." Kuai Liang decided, a new concern for the future that was now looming overhead.


	24. Chapter 23: Pride and Love

For all his proclamations of being a greater leader than Shao Kahn, for all his claims of being above the violent, barbaric tendencies of the now-dead tyrant, Kotal Kahn was no less arrogant and no less prideful.

During an accidental visit to Earthrealm, he had been worshipped as Sun God. Practices and traditions had been built around him. And the current emperor of Outworld saw no better way than to prop up his public image but to carry over such practices into Outworld itself.

So it was that he had created the yearly "Festival of the Sun", a combination of Osh-Tekk traditions and what the Earthrealmers had done to worship him all those centuries ago. A full-scale parade with traditional Osh-Tekk music and bright decorations and costumes. All built supposedly to honor Kotal's heritage, but in reality as a monument to his ego.

Kotal rode along a parade float with an ornate throne, carried by four _mostly_ domesticated Tormentors, large monstrous creatures. On the float alongside him were Erron Black, Ruby, Ferra, Torr, Kollector, Motaro, and most reluctantly, Queen Sheeva and Karbrac. Their presence was intended to show Outworld being united and strong. Of course, it was all a mere facade. Both Sheeva and Karbrac hated every second of it. Motaro found it to be a waste of time, as did Erron Black, and Kollector couldn't help but feel like the "token Naknadan". Only Ruby, Ferra, and Torr were really on board with the entire idea, the latter two due to their commitment to Kotal, and the former due to her shared ideal of a united Outworld.

Kotal waved at his citizens, many Osh-Tekk and a number of Centaurians cheering him on, while others stewed in silent discontent, including many Tarkatans, Shokan, Edenians, and Vampires.

As he observed the festival around him, Erron Black took notice of the fact that he was standing next to Karbrac. The very same Tarkatan whose broken off blade he himself now used a sword.

Most would find this to be, needless to say, an awkward situation. Erron Black on the other hand found himself oddly used to standing alongside former enemies, people he had tried to kill or had tried to kill him. The mercenary wasn't one for grudges. As such, he decided to attempt to make conversation.

"So…." Erron spoke. "You were a big help a few days ago."

"Yes," Karbrac agreed. "Because _you_ failed to adequately protect your emperor."

"Now partner', they caught me off guard," Erron said defensively. "Besides, he's your emperor too."

Karbrac growled. "So I am reminded each and every day…"

"Right….." Erron said awkwardly. "So, I heard Tarkatans make the best fried TaiGore.."

"I will tell you this once and only once, mercenary," Karbac responded annoyedly. "We are _not_ friends. Although my station prevents me from gutting you, that does _not_ mean I have to tolerate conversation with you."

"Alright, alright...yeesh…" Erron replied, putting his hands up in surrender. "We only tried to kill each other… nothing major..."

"No bickering, you two," instructed Ruby. "We are _supposed_ to be showing a united front here, and honoring what Kotal Kahn has done for Outworld."

Karbrac growled again, but remained silent. Erron rolled his eyes. Irritation at Ruby's comment seemed to be their only common ground.

Still quite frankly bored, Erron turned his attention over to Motaro.

He inspected the Centaurian for a few moments, which Motaro noticed.

"Something the matter, Earthrealmer?" Motaro asked.

Erron shook his head. "Naw, it's just…..didn't ya kick the bucket back durin' the invasion? Pretty sure Raiden threw ya through a bridge or somethin'."

Now it was Motaro's turn to roll his eyes. "Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I was grievously wounded and comatose, but not even a Thunder God can kill a champion warrior of the Centaurians."

Sheeva scoffed at his boasting.

"Do my words not ring true to you, Shokan?" Motaro asked, smirking as his head raised with pride. "Remind me again, which one of our peoples did Kotal Kahn have to put in their _place_?"

"Enough," Kotal himself ordered. "Your petty rivalry is a relic of Shao Kahn's rule that Outworld does not need."

Both Motaro and Sheeva huffed, crossing their arms and looking away from each other.

"Say...didn't I fight ya back in that Mortal Kombat tournament?" Erron then inquired. "Ya know, back when I was shootin' for Earthrealm."

"You did," Motaro confirmed. "I would have bested you if not for one of your Earthrealm explosives. In spite of your victory, you ensured that I received medical care after our battle. It has always eluded me why, especially considering your mercilessness with regards to the emperor's enemies."

"Well…" Erron said as the memories came back to him. "An old friend a' mine did the same once. Guess I was just...followin' his example."

"The Matokan warrior," Motaro recalled. "He showed mercy much like that which you exhibited to me that day."

Erron nodded. "That's the one."

"You Earthrealmers have an interesting sense of honor," Motaro admitted. "But not an unrespectable one."

"You half-horses ain't so bad yaselves." Erron complimented.

"Centaurians." Motaro corrected.

"I know," Erron told him, smirking behind his mask. "Was just messin' with ya."

"Earthrealmers _also_ have an odd sense of humor," Motaro commented. "The one I was battling before Raiden attacked me seemed wholly incapable of being silent."

"Yeah, I think I remember that guy," Erron recalled. "His little girl and her friends kicked my ass durin' that Shinnok business."

"Aiding the fallen Elder God was a foolish endeavor." Motaro said disdainfully.

"Speaking ill of the emperor?" Ruby chimed in.

"I have great respect for Kotal Kahn," Motaro assured. "_Not_ for Shinnok."

"I admit, that was _not_ one of my finer moments." Kotal conceded. Humility was a rarity for the emperor, so it certainly came as a bit of a surprise to his entourage.

But the biggest surprise was still yet to come…

Stationed on a balcony was Mileena and her group of rebels. To either side of her was Tanya and Rain. Ermac was just behind them, along with Meat. Skarlet and Emerald were on the ground, blending into the crowd with plenty of Mileena's clones. Nitara surveyed the skies, making regular sweeps to determine positioning for their impending attack. She had to make sure to fly fast and high enough to either evade notice entirely, or be mistaken for a bird. Tricky, but she would manage.

Nitara landed on the balcony where Mileena and the rest were, and offered her report:

"Osh-Tekk soldiers mixed into the crowd, as well as military presence at the beginning and end of each block. Kotal himself is surrounded by his inner circle, although we might be able to _sway_ Sheeva and Karbrac to our side."

"Karbrac would certainly be eager to avenge Baraka's death," Mileena thought aloud. "Just as I intend too…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and found it to be Tanya's.

"My love, I know losing Baraka wounded you deeply," Tanya sympathized. "But don't let it impair your judgement."

"I will be fine, dearest Tanya," Mileen assured. "You needn't worry."

"Well I _am_ worrying," Tanya said more forcefully. "I can't...I can't bear to lose you again…not after everything you've done for me."

"Everything _I've_ done for _you_?" Mileena asked. "Tanya, you were the one who broke me out of prison, you were the one who suggested using Ermac as our spy and procured the aid of the Black Dragon, even if Kano failed to live up to our expectations. You were the one who consoled me after that bastard Reiko betrayed me, and led this rebellion in spite of my death. My love, if I may be so bold, I haven't done _enough_ to repay you."

Tanya shook her head. "Mileena, I...it means a lot to hear you say that."

"I love you, Tanya," Mileena reminded."Never feel like you haven't done enough."

To accentuate her point, Mileena nuzzled her head against Tanya's shoulder, emitting a soft purring sound that Tarkatans did when they were in a position of comfort.

Tanya sighed, patting her lover's head. "Thank you, Mileena."

"Of course," Mileena responded, before turning her head to the festival down below. "Now let's get down there and get you Edenia."

"And your throne." Tanya reminded her.

"That isn't as important," Mileena argued. "The promise I made to you is."

"You...you would prioritize freeing Edenia over reclaiming your throne?" Tanya asked.

"Of course, my love." Mileena confirmed.

"And three….two…." Rain joked.

"Let them be." advised Meat.

Right on cue, Tanya leaned forward and kissed Mileena on the cheek.

"Look, I'll be careful." Mileena promised.

Tanya nodded. "That's all I ask."

Nitara tapped Mileena on the shoulder. "I hate to interrupt, but is it alright if I go check up on Skarlet down there? She looks...nervous."

Mileena smirked. "Why Nitara, how considerate of you."

Nitara knew what that look meant. "Don't tell her anything."

"Don't worry," Mileena assured. "I intend to let things play out...of course with a little nudge in the right direction."

"Right," Nitara responded. "I'll be off then."

With that, the vampire took flight. She landed in alleyway so as to avoid being noticed, emerging and making her way over to Skarlet.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, it won't work," Skarlet told Nitara as she was about to tap her on the shoulder. "Fellow blood magic users have a specific scent to them."

"I hope mine is a pleasant scent," Nitara remarked. "I just wanted to ask. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Skarlet snapped. "And why do you care?"

"Firstly, because you seem uneasy," Nitara pointed out. "Secondly, because we're in this fight together."

"We _are_ allies," Skarlet conceded. "Nothing more."

"Look, I understand that Reiko broke your heart-" Nitara started, before Skarlet spun around and glared at her.

"Don't bring that up," she demanded. "I know that monster toyed with my emotions. I don't need the history lesson."

"Is...is that what's got you on edge?" Nitara asked.

"I already told you why." Skarlet responded, crossing her arms.

"Is this about what Shao Kahn...what your father did to you?" Nitara questioned.

Skarlet sighed. "I don't…I don't do well in crowds. I'm not used to being around so many people."

"I see…" Nitara responded, not entirely sure what to say. "Well...you'll get used to it, eventually."

"Maybe…" Skarlet half-agreed.

"I was talking to your sister," Nitara informed. "Sounds like we'll be making our move soon."

"Good," Skarlet said simply. "I don't like waiting."

"Guessing because you used to do a little too much waiting." Nitara presumed.

"Stop trying to figure me out." Skarlet snapped. "I've gotten as personal with you as I currently desire."

Nitara raised an eyebrow. "Currently?"

"I know what I said," was Skarlet's only response. "Now just wait for my sister's signal."

"Right…" Nitara said, deciding not to bother Skarlet any further.

"Kotal and his lackeys are going to be passing near us soon," warned Emerald, getting their attention back to the matter at hand. "Be ready."

Back on the balcony, Mileena was just about to begin.

"Wait," requested Tanya. "Mileena, there's something I want to tell you first."

"I already told you, I'll be careful," Mileena assured. "I know losing me hurt you, but I promise, I'll never put you through that pain again."

"It's not that," Tanya clarified. "I just…I feel like I've never gotten to tell you…..how much you changed my life."

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked, flattered, but unsure of where this was going.

"Have you ever wondered why I want Edenia to be freed from Outworld?" Tanya questioned.

"Because it's your home." Mileena answered.

Tanya shook her head. "That's...part of it."

"Umm...we really should move forward with the attack." interceded Rain.

"Just hold on," Mileena cautioned. "It can wait. Go ahead, Dearest Tanya."

Tanya nodded.

"I was just a child when Edenia was conquered by Shao Kahn. Ever since then, I've always….always felt like my freedom was taken from me. _Everything_ was taken from me. My family, my home. Friends who are now just distant memories...my mother was the only one I had left.

She told me 'Tanya, no one's going to look out for you anymore, if you want to live that long life we Edenians are known for, you have to look out for yourself'. So that's what I did. I only ever cared about myself, never anyone else. I'd lie, cheat, steal, mostly run. So many times I ran. 'I have survived for thousands of years because I make the right decisions'. That's what I told myself. That's how I got myself to sleep at night.

But...sure, I was _surviving_. But for all that time, ten _thousand_ years. I guess I never really felt like I was _living_. I was just... going through the motions, no greater purpose than my own preservation. And then…..when Shao Kahn was finally killed in Earthrealm...I was ecstatic. You _know _how much of a monster he was now, Mileena. So for me….I thought the nightmare was finally over. I thought I might be able to get my home back!

And then _Kotal_ ruined it all. He locked you up and refused to see Edenia unmerged from Outworld. That bastard... that's why I went to break you out of prison. It all started with just...me being _incredibly_ homesick, I guess. In a way, I thought if I got Edenia back, I'd truly have my freedom back to. That's all it was, at first.

But you..._you_, Mileena. You changed me so much. For the first time in my life, I didn't just have something to fight for. I had some_one _to fight for. Mileena, meeting you was….was the first time I ever really _cared _about someone. At first, I wasn't sure what to think. It was so...new for me. But eventually, the more I stared into those fierce amber eyes of yours….the more I realized. It didn't matter. Because I was in love with you, and I was going to let that love carry me wherever it might go."

Tanya wrapped her arms around Mileena.

"And that love for you hasn't strayed me wrong so far."

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss. For a few brief, wonderful moments, the civil war, Mileena's prior death, their quest to free Edenia, and all of their problems simply melted away. It was bliss, but alas, there was work to be done, and a throne to be reclaimed….

"Ok," Mileena said once she and Tanya had finished their kiss. "Let's do this."

Mileena grabbed Tanya and held her close to her, before the two disappeared in a flash of purple energy.

Rain stood himself next to Meat and Ermac, teleporting them in bursts of mystical water.

On cue, Mileena's clones burst out of the crowd, throwing off their disguises to reveal their identical purple and black armor, and cutting through Kotal's soldiers with impressive ferocity and precision.

"Guessing that's the signal." said Skarlet, taking out her swords and rushing into the fray, Nitara and Emerald following shortly behind.

A larger Osh-Tekk swung a Greatsword at Emerald, but she managed to stop it with her own sword. Activating her strength-enhancing magic, the Edenian was able to force the Osh-Tekk back, before running them through with her sword.

"I'm sorry," she said to her dying enemy. "But I'm not waiting another ten thousand years."

Nitara rained down spheres of blood at the soldiers to keep them distracted, as Skarlet sliced right through them, every drop of blood on her exposed face and arms empowering her further. But Skarlet had no interest in continuing to slay mere Osh-Tekk. She had larger prizes in mind, running straight for the Tormentors that carried Kotal's parade float.

Kotal himself stood from his throne and beheld the carnage in front of him.

"Those blasted rebels…" he growled. "Attack, now!"

Erron Black took out his guns and opened fire on the rebels below. Motaro and Sheeva meanwhile jumped down to the ground below, their combined landing creating a shockwave that threw back the nearest Mileena clones and Osh-Tekk soldiers.

Emboldened by the rebel attack, several more vampires and Edenians joined the fray, a few Tarkatans watching in anticipation and hoping Karbrac would give the signal to end their charade of loyalty to Kotal Kahn. Karbrac seemed to be considering his options as well, until Rain, Meat, and Ermac teleported onto the float.

Ruby, Kollector, Ferra, and Torr attempted to attack, but Ermac telekinetically shoved them off. Rain meanwhile created a water sword and began dueling with Karbrac, who had reluctantly decided to defend the emperor. Erron Black turned around to fire at the new enemies, quickly drawing the attention of Meat. Erron shot at the flesh construct, but the bullets merely embedded themselves in Meat's flesh without any signs of real harm being caused. Once he got close enough, Meat tackled Erron, throwing them both off of the parade float.

Kotal sneered at the soul construct. "Looking to face me yourself, traitor?"

Ermac's eyes turned red for a moment. "You would call m-_us _the traitor here, usurper?!" He shouted, before shaking his head. "No. We will give that honor to another."

He lifted Kotal with his telekinesis and threw him to the ground.

As Kotal climbed to his feet, Mileena and Tanya materialized before him.

"Hello again, Kotal," Mileena mocked. "Did you miss me?"

"I preferred it when you were dead." Kotal responded.

"You mean when you felt unopposed?" Mileena questioned.

"Which you never were," Tanya pointed out. "Thanks to me."

"Yes, you did a wonderful job, dearest Tanya," Mileena complimented. "Which is why I want you by my side when we kill him."

"I am unopposed by destiny. The Elder Gods have blessed my path, proclaiming me as the one ruler of Outworld." Tanya's face twisted into a sneer, disgusted by his arrogance.

"And you think we're the mad ones for fighting you?" Mileena merely chuckled at that.

"The only madness I have is how crazy in love with you I am." Despite the poorly phrased and poorly timed nature of it, Tanya couldn't stop herself from blushing like a schoolgirl. Kotal however, was far from impressed.

"Your love would be touching if it were not tinted with your desire to overthrow me," Kotal said in what was _almost _a compliment. "Surrender now and I will allow you to share a cell."

"We intend to spend the rest of our days together, yes," Mileena conceded. "But we intend to remain _free _while doing it."

Kotal sneered at the two, taking out two small ornate Osh-Tekk sickles, his real weapons left on the float and only these ceremonial tools left, just as Mileena unsheathed her sai and Tanya her Kobu Jutsu. The emperor rushed the two and began dueling them, each making the best use they could of their three different pairs of weapons. Kotal was certainly the physical superior, but Mileena and Tanya were faster, craftier, and deadly in-sync, focused on both slashing Kotal any chance they got, and keeping each other safe. The way they fought was almost like a manifestation of their love.

At the same time, Nitara flew through the air, weaving and dodging a beam of mystical energy that Motaro was now firing from his tail.

While the Centaurian was distracted, Emerald attempted to charge at him, her sword at the ready. Before she could land a strike however, Motaro knocked her back with a strong kick from his front legs.

Emerald was about to try and make her move again, when four fireballs were launched her way. Dodging two and blocking the other two with her sword, she found the culprit to be none other than Sheeva.

"Queen Sheeva, Kotal Kahn has done nothing but harm your people," Emerald argued. "Nothing is gained by aligning yourselves with him!"

"I cannot risk the Shokan people suffering even more," Sheeva countered. "We cannot, _will not_, fight Edenia and Vaeternus's war."

"This war is about Outworld as well," Emerald pointed out. "I hope you realize that."

With her two upper arms, Sheeva unfastened a large spiked shield from her back.

"I realize that each and every day."

The two warriors clashed, Emerald's sword clanging against Sheeva's shield. Sheeva then punched Emerald in the ribs with her lower arms, making the Edenian warrior stumble backward, but certainly not enough to garner her surrender.

"I have heard many tales of the strength of the Shokan warriors," Emerald recalled as she again activated her strength-enhancing magic. "Do not disappoint me, Your Highness."

Emerald dug her sword into the ground and left it standing. Sheeva, in return, dropped her shield to the ground below. The two warriors raised their fists, and moments later charged, trading several blows and appearing to be almost evenly matched, saved for the advantage Sheeva held by having four arms.

Ermac then made his way down onto the scene. Meat was clashing with Erron Black, meat cleaners being deflected by Tarkaten blade as he backed off, and Nitara was still trying to avoid being shot out of the sky by Motaro, while Skarlet slashed through enemy combatants.

Ermac elected to focus his attention on Motaro, lifting him telekinetically, much to the Centaur's surprise, and throwing him into a nearby food stand.

Motaro got up and quickly glared at the soul construct.

"Tell me," Motaro requested. "Are there any Centaurians within your collective?"

"Though we are composed primarily of Edenians, there are indeed some of your people within us." Ermac answered.

"Good," Motaro responded. "Then you should be able to put up a _fight._"

Motaro cracked his knuckles and dug his hooves into the ground a few times like a charging bull. And charge he did, his horns aimed right at Ermac.

The soul construct simply flew out of the way of the attack, much to Motaro's irritation. Ermac had expected the Centaur to turn around and try the same tactic again, but instead Motaro whipped Ermac with his long tail, causing him to fall to the ground below. Motaro then rushed over to trample Ermac, who was again able to stop him with his telekinesis, throwing the centaur back and climbing to his feet.

Ermac and Motaro were about to continue their battle, when the soul collective noticed Ruby, Ferra, and Torr coming from behind to attack him.

"Stay back!" Shouted Motaro. "I do not need help against this foe, and your providing it would not be honorable combat."

"Then allow me to intercede."

Skarlet ran forward and into the fray. Torr attempted to charge at her, only receive a swift kick to the face, just before Skarlet jumped onto his head and launched herself off of it, landing behind the emperor's dimwitted enforcers and continuing her path towards Ruby, who unsheathed two swords of her own.

The two red assassins' blades clashed, sending sparks flying.

"Have we met before?" Skarlet asked.

"Perhaps once," Ruby attempted to recall. "When Shao Kahn let you out of your _cage_."

Skarlet growled with anger, sprouting blood tendrils from her back and using them to grab Ruby and toss her aside.

With that done, Skarlet elected to focus on her _real_ prize.

The Tormentors Kotal had brought for this ego-stroking parade still held onto the float, which Rain and Karbrac were battling atop.

Skarlet considered her options. She eventually rolled her eyes and decided that looking out for one of her sister's friends was probably the best bet.

"Rain!" She shouted. "Get down!"

Rain wasn't sure what she intended, but he knew the blood sorceress well enough to heed her.

"Mileena does not wish to bring any harm to your people," Rain told Karbrac. "_Kotal _has done that enough."

"I am aware," Karbrac responded. "And hold no ill will against her. But I _must _protect my people."

Rain nodded, before grabbing Karbrac and teleporting them both to the ground.

"Why did you aid me, Edenian?" Karbrac immediately asked.

"Because no one wants to be close by when _she _gets to work." Rain answered, motioning to Skarlet.

Skarlet meanwhile slashed at the legs of the one of the Tormentors, causing it to roar out in pain. The others, sensing that their fellow was in danger, all dropped the float. The first Tormentor fell to its knees, giving Skarlet the opportunity she needed. Creating a platform for herself from blood, she slashed open the Tormentor's stomach, allowing torrents of blood to come out like a river.

"There we go," she said to herself. "_Now _we've got something to work with…."

Erron Black shoved away Meat's cleavers, knocking him off balance as he attempted to shoot at Skarlet, only for his gun to be kicked out of his hand by Nitara, who had flown down at incredible speeds to join the fight.

Erron groaned in irritation as he turned to fight her instead.

Ruby attempted to attack Nitara as well, but the vampire spun around and hit both her and the mercenary in the face with her wings as if she were some manner of miniature whirlwind.

This left Meat to contend with Ferra and Torr, not a prospect that exactly thrilled him, but he'd give it his all.

All the while, Mileena and Tanya battled Kotal Kahn, their speed, precision, and coordination allowing for many slashes at the emperor, who now had multiple cuts all over his body.

"Enough of this!" Kotal shouted, dropping his sickles and taking out his serrated sword. "You will die, here and now!"

He charged at Mileena, only for her to teleport behind and kick him in the back of the head. Kotal swung around to hit her, but Mileena blocked the attack with her sai, which now glowed the same purple as her teleportation energy.

"You would engage in a physical contest against _me?_" Kotal asked. "I have slain Shokan warriors!"

"I'm really just distracting you." Mileena revealed.

Tanya charged from behind with her nignata, intent on impaling Kotal. Realizing what was happening, he grabbed one of Mileena's arms and turned around as he pulled her in front of him, holding his sword to her neck.

Tanya stopped in her tracks. "Mileena!"

"Not one step further, Edenian," Kotal threatened. "Attempt to bring any harm to me and she will die _again_."

Tanya dropped the naginata. "I…."

"Dearest, listen to me," Mileena instructed. "I still have other bodies. This won't be the end."

"I don't care!" Tanya shouted. "I can't watch you die again!"

"Then perhaps a reversal of your roles is in order." Kotal suggested.

"What are you talking about?!" Mileena asked.

Suddenly, the light of the sun seemed to focus itself specifically on Tanya, forming a cylinder of light around her.

"I assume your friend Rain is familiar with Osh-Tekk solar magic after I nearly _killed _him with it," Kotal boasted. "Allow me to give _you two _a firsthand demonstration."

"NO!" Shouted Mileena.

The burning rays came down on Tanya, and soon she was enveloped in flames. Strangely, she wasn't crying out in pain. Had she accepted her fate? That's what Kotal thought.

Mileena had another theory, a smirk crossing her face.

"Two things you need to learn, Kotal," Mileena pointed out. "Firstly, only a _coward _takes hostages."

She stabbed Kotal with one of her sai, causing him to release her. Mileena then moved over to where she was standing next to Tanya, just as the solar magic faded but she herself remained ablaze.

"Secondly, I'm sure your sun magic is some powerful stuff," Mileena conceded. "But did you never think about what might happen if you used it on a _pyromancer."_

Kotal's eyes widened as he came to the same realization Mileena had.

The flames that coated Tanya's body started to condense, all being brought towards her hands, revealing that Tanya herself was completely unharmed. In fact, her eyes were glowing with a brighter intensity than ever before.

Kotal was about to swing his sword at her, when Tanya blasted a stream of flames directly at him, the force of it slamming him into the nearest wall. Now instead of their typical orange, they were an almost golden color. The flames were so intense that they created hot winds which caused both Tanya and Mileena's hair to billow in the wind.

The beam of fire was so bright that it caught the attention of all others present at the battlefield.

"Listen here, you bastard!" Tanya shouted as she continued her assault on Kotal. "Don't you _ever _threaten the woman I love! EVER!"

Tanya poured everything she had into the beam. This wasn't about the war, or about Edenia. This was just about _her. _Mileena. The love of her life.

The fiery beam continued to blast Kotal until the extra energy that Tanya had received from Kotal's attempt to kill her evidently ran out.

The emperor was left bloodied and burned, but alive.

"T-This...will not be the end…" he choked out, still unwilling to see his reign come to an end.

Tanya and Mileena walked over to their defeated foe, a devilish smirk crossing the former's face.

"How many of his bones do you want me to break for you, beloved?" she asked.

Mileena blushed at her lover's consideration. "As many as you'd like, Dearest Tanya."

Alas, before the final blow could be dealt and the war finally ended, Motaro charged at the two lovers, Tanya grabbing onto Mileena and ducking out of the way.

"Kotal Kahn is beaten, Motaro!" Mileena said as she got up with Tanya. "You don't have to feign loyalty to him anymore."

"I am _not_ pretending," Motaro corrected. "The emperor has gained my respect and that of my people."

Ruby, having left Erron to fend off Nitara, rushed to the emperor's side.

"Emperor, are you alright?" she asked.

"K-Kill...them…" Kotal ordered as he climbed to his feet and gripped his sword, gritting his teeth and activating his blood magic powers, intent on carrying on the fight in spite of his wounds. As the red glow entered his eyes, he roared as he took a stance, dragging his blades against each other to generate sparks. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"I have to admit, I'm _almost _impressed that you're still standing," Mileena mocked. "After almost being burnt to a crisp by my beloved."

"You pride yourself on your allies," Kotal observed. "While forgetting that I am not alone."

He pointed behind Mileena and Tanya, who looked to see what he was talking about.

The Osh-Tekk soldiers, Centaurs, Shokan, and Tarkatans that had been present for the parade and subsequent battle had all begun to surround Mileena's forces, along with the rest of Kotal's allies. There were dozens upon dozens of them closing around the relatively smaller group of rebels and backing them into a corner. Motaro and another centaur also moved in front of Kotal, as did Ruby and Erron, intent on defending their emperor.

"Well, this doesn't look good…" commented Nitara.

"I've seen worse odds…" Emerald boasted, brandishing her sword and sporting several bruises from her fistfight with Sheeva, who stood alongside her people ready for further battle, even in spite of her own personal feelings on the civil war.

"When?!" Rain asked his fellow Edenian.

"Ten thousand years ago," Emerald elaborated. "You were there."

"I was a child." Rain reminded.

"And now you're not, so this should be easier." Emerald reasoned.

"Mileena, we believe now would be the time to retreat." suggested Ermac.

"I'll burn them all before I let but one hurt you, beloved." Tanya promised.

Mileena considered her options. Stay and fight a potentially losing battle against a small army of her would-be subjects, or leave and allow the war to continue.

But perhaps those were not the only options….

Suddenly, Torr burst through the crowd, with not only Ferra on his back, but Meat as well.

"Ferra...Torr...what are you doing?!" demanded Kotal.

"We could ask you the same thing, Meat." pointed out Mileena. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Meat explained. "I was fighting these two, but something about them seemed...familiar. That's when I realized, the big guy here...he's like us!"

"You mean….a creation of Shang Tsung?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah!" Meat confirmed. "Somehow, him and the girl here have this psychic thing going on, like you and your extra bodies."

"And what, you've convinced them to join us?" Mileena questioned.

"H-How...could you betray me?" Kotal additionally asked.

"Big sorry boss man," said Ferra. "But no-skin is family! He made by beard wizard, jus' like Torr! Sharp mouth like Torr too!"

Kotal growled in frustration.

But that wasn't the only surprise.

Suddenly, massive octopus-like tentacles made of blood began smashing through Kotal's forces, followed up by spikes made of solidified blood raining down and impaling several of them. All eyes looked up to see Skarlet riding on a blood wave, all four of the Tormentors gutted and drained just behind her.

"Mileena, now would be a good time to make your exit!" Skarlet shouted. "_I'll_ be holding them off!"

"What about you?" Mileena asked.

"I think I've got things considering all the _raw material_ I have to work with." Skarlet responded.

"I'll stay to help her." Offered Nitara.

"If you insist." Replied Mileena.

Quickly, Mileena's clones began grabbing her allies and teleporting them out of harm's way, doing the same for any civilians who had joined them in the battle so that they wouldn't have to suffer the emperor's wrath.

Nitara took to the skies in order to aid Skarlet, who was doing quite well for herself thanks to all the blood at her disposal. It seemed that Kotal's forces could do little to stop her rampage, until Motaro aimed his tail in just the right position to fire his energy beam, which knocked Skarlet off of the wave of blood and broke her concentration, causing her constructs to dissipate.

Skarlet fell to the ground, and it seemed like this would be her end, much to her regret. It still felt like there was so much more to do with her life. Alas, this was the end, and as such, Skarlet closed her eyes.

But then….

Nitara swooped down and scooped up Skarlet into her arms before she could hit the ground.

Skarlet opened her eyes to find to her surprise that she was not dead, and was instead experiencing a feeling of exhilaration like nothing she'd ever seen before.

She was _flying. _It was incredible, seeing Outworld from this high up, and in the arms of…

Skarlet looked up at Nitara, who merely winked at her.

Skarlet blushed, not sure how to feel about this whole situation. She hadn't felt so free since the day Reiko had released her from Shao Kahn's dungeon.

But Nitara….Nitara wasn't like Reiko. Skarlet could just feel it. Reiko had never _really _cared for her, never asked her about her past or noticed when she felt uncomfortable. He had used her and she had been too excited by the promise of freedom to realize it. Mileena had tried to warn her, and Skarlet had repaid her sister by attacking her.

Both Skarlet and Mileena had spent the past year trying to make amends for their battle, but Skarlet couldn't help but damn herself for a fool whenever she thought of how she had been manipulated by Reiko.

By stark contrast, she didn't feel foolish at all when she thought over the past few days that she had known Nitara, or being in her arms right this moment. It felt….._right._

She knew Nitara felt similarly. Her numerous flirtations had made that quite clear. But what Skarlet wasn't sure about was if she should act on it.

For now, she decided to enjoy the blissful feeling of flying with her, and saved her thoughts for when they eventually landed.

"Y-You...you can put me down." Skarlet stuttered, all too aware that she was in the same position as a newlywed bride.

"Are you _sure _that's what you want?" Nitara teased.

Skarlet did find herself quite comfortable being held by Nitara…

"No no, _focus_." She thought to herself.

"Y-Yes…" Skarlet responded. Nitara nodded and put Skarlet down.

"N-Nitara...can I...ask you something?" Skarlet wondered aloud.

"Certainly," Nitara answered. "What is it?"

"Well, the reason you joined with Mileena is to free your realm, right?" Skarlet asked. "Vaeternus, is it?"

"Yes." Nitara confirmed.

"It's just that...all my life, I've only ever lived in Outworld," Skarlet elaborated. "I was born here. So I guess my question is..."

"What's all the fuss about." Nitara finished for her.

"Well...yes…" Skarlet conceded. "Why fight this hard for Vaeternus, or for Edenia?"

"Well, why do you fight in this war?" Nitara asked.

"At first, it was because I felt indebted to Reiko," Skarlet explained. "He was the one who released me from Shao Kahn's dungeon...the first person to ever show me kindness, until it turned out to be a facade. I fight with Mileena now because she and Meat...and I suppose now that creature Torr, they're my family. And so I can make it up to Mileena for how I treated her when I was still with Reiko. Payback at Kotal Kahn would be nice to..."

"So you fight because you feel you owe it to your family, and to make up for your mistakes." Nitara surmised.

"Yes…" Skarlet confirmed, not sure where she was going with this.

"I fight for the same reasons, but it's a bit different." Nitara explained.

"What do you mean?" Skarlet asked.

"Thousands of years ago, Vaeternus, my home, was stolen away from me," Nitara elaborated. "By Shao Kahn….your father. So many people...more than I can even count, lost their lives. And then we were all but enslaved. The feeling of being trapped that you felt every day you spent trapped in that monster's dungeon? That's what every vampire, every Edenian, what so many of us felt under Shao Kahn's rule. My home, everyone I knew, my family. All of that was taken from me. From _all_ of my people. Do you know that skull Shao Kahn wore as a mask? That was the skull of our king, a king he _murdered_ along with countless others.

I was just a child when it all happened. But every day since then, I swore that one day, I would bring Vaeternus back. Our people would be _free_."

"H-He….he really took all that from you?" Skarlet asked.

Nitara nodded. "Yes."

"Then….why do you care about _me_?!" Skarlet then questioned. "I'm his daughter! You should hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Skarlet," said Nitara. "Because you're not like Shao Kahn. You're not a monster. You're just as much of a victim _of_ that monster as I am. But….if Shao Kahn is the one who created _you_, then I don't think I could ever _completely_ hate even him."

"Nitara...there's something I want to tell you," Skarlet responded. "I-"

Suddenly, one of Mileena's clones teleported onto the roof.

"Ah, there you two are," she said. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

The two nodded, and Mileena pulled them close to her as if she were hugging them, before teleporting them away.

Skarlet and Nitara reappeared back at the rebels' base, where the purple glow from the Mileenas faded, the others evidently helping power the long-range teleport.

"Well," said Emerald. "All things considered, I think that went well."

"We didn't kill Kotal," Rain pointed out. "And we were so close. Not to mention that he clearly still has the majority support."

"The Shokan and Tarkatans only serve him out of fear," argued Tanya. "And today, we just made him look rather weak."

"Well, _you_ did, my beloved." Mileena corrected.

Tanya blushed. "You know I can't take _all_ the credit, my dear."

"We think you both did well today," complimented Ermac. "Every time we show the people that Kotal is not unstoppable, we are one day closer to victory."

"Hey Skarlet," said Nitara. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhh….so, Ferra, Torr!" Skarlet said in an obvious effort to change the subject. "What's your story?"

"Me used to clean flesh pit," explained Ferra. "Then beard wizard link me and Torr's minds. He say we his experry-ment in sigh-kick con-eck-shun."

"You mean, like what me and my others can do?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" confirmed Ferra. "Me and Torr sense simmy-lur brain stuffs from you, shark-mouth."

"My name is Mileena, actually." Mileena clarified.

Ferra nodded. "Leena."

Mileena shrugged. "Close enough."

"So, what made you want to join us?" asked Skarlet.

"No-skin!" Ferra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was able to convince 'em." Meat admitted modestly.

"Not bad, Meat," Mileena complimented. "Not bad at all."

"There were also a number of people who joined us in the fight," Rain pointed out. "Our numbers are growing."

"Little by little my love, we take this realm back." Tanya said as she put her arms around Mileena.

"And all the realms that were stolen to make it." Mileena replied, before the two again indulged themselves with a kiss.

But not all in Outworld were in such high spirits. Certainly not the Tarkatans.

Karbrac walked through Tarkata, silent and speaking to no one.

That is, until Nania approached him.

"What happened?" She asked. "We received word of an attack."

"The rebels, again," Karbrac explained. "And again we were forced to aid Kotal Kahn. Though perhaps I should not have…"

"It is as you said, Karbrac," Nania reminded. "Our people need to survive. I understand now."

"Yes, but…" Karbrac paused. "Mileena and her lover nearly _killed_ Kotal Kahn today. One of her Edenian allies, the one that controls water, even _helped_ me during the battle. I… I know we're not on the right side of this war… But I don't know how I can change that."

"I know that if Baraka were still here, he would fight with Mileena," Nania recalled. "But you are not Baraka. I understand that now...it is your choice."

"Thank you, Nania," Karbrac said graciously. "Perhaps we should stay out of Kotal and Mileena's war for a time, until we can make a better decision."

"Sounds good to me." agreed Nania.

Karbrac nodded. "Now if you excuse me… I'm going to go get some rest."

Rest was exactly what Kotal Kahn felt he needed after his ordeal. His followers had carried him back to his palace, and laid him in his bed so he might recover from his wounds.

"Osh-Tekk healers are on their way," informed Ruby. "You should be able to recover, emperor."

"W-We...we need to hunt them down…" insisted Kotal.

"Now boss, you don't worry about that right now," advised Erron. "Motaro said he's puttin' his 'Extermination Squads' togetha', and I'll be tryin' ta help out best I can."

"O-Only because I pay you," Kotal said disdainfully. "First D'Vorah...then Ermac...now Ferra and Torr...is _anyone_ truly loyal to me?"

"I believe in what you're trying to do for Outworld, emperor," assured Ruby. "You have my loyalty, at the very least."

"Yeah and I mean, I ain't _just_ here for the money," Erron clarified, though not by saying what he was there for. "Just uhh...helps and all."

"You can be certain of my loyalty, emperor," Kollector said like the little groveler he was. "I...would not _think_ to betray you."

Kotal sneered. "If that were true, where _were_ you during the battle, Kollector?!"

"With all due respect, emperor, I was not brought into your employ for combat purposes," Kollector reasoned. "You hired me to manage a tax campaign. I cannot do that if I am killed by rebels."

"Fine," Kotal spat. "We have other matters to attend to, regardless. I want a curfew put in place for all Edenians and Vampires. And checkpoints. Anyone found with a weapon or anything suggesting support for Mileena is to be arrested. All active practices of blood magic are to be stopped. In fact, outlaw the practice outside of Osh-Tekk provinces! And when he is next available, tell Motaro I want only his best in those Extermination Squads! Mileena and her rebels need to be routed out! I will not suffer humiliation like this again!"

"You got it, boss." replied Erron, tipping his hat.

"Of course, emperor." responded Ruby.

"And, what may I do for you, emperor?" asked Kollector.

"Raise taxes for the Edenians and the Vampires," Kotal instructed. "If they want to support this insurrection, they can pay for my army. And someone needs to inform Karbrac and Queen Sheeva that I'll need to meet with them to discuss strategies for quelling this nonsense."

As Kotal Kahn made his demands, miles away, Queen Sheva returned to Kuatan, and to her people.

Immediately, her aide, Zenkaro, went over to her.

"My queen, you have returned!" He exclaimed. "We received news of an attack by the rebels."

"Yes," Sheeva confirmed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And I was forced to _defend_ Kotal Kahn from attackers."

"Fear not my liege, I have faith that he will fall eventually." Zenkaro assured.

"I wish I shared your optimism, Zenkaro," Sheeva responded. "Get together a contingent of warriors, I have a feeling that Kotal Kahn will want the Shokan people to help deal with his rebels. Refusal could mean death."

"I understand, my queen." said Zenkaro, bowing and leaving.

Sheeva continued to walk, noticing Duroc conversing with…

"Prince Goro?" she asked as she went over to him.

Goro sighed and turned to face her, Duroc just behind him. He raised his only remaining hand.

"Please, Queen Sheeva, I am a prince no longer," he said humbly. "Simply call me 'Goro'."

"If that is your wish," Sheeva conceded. "I assume you both have heard of the attack."

Both brothers nodded.

"Next time you have to stand alongside that Osh-Tekk and pretend to be his vassal, I can accompany you," offered Duroc. "Crush any who would attack the crown. Or, if the revolt is going well enough...crush the Osh-Tekk."

"Mileena and her Edenian lover _did_ come rather close to killing Kotal Kahn," Sheeva recounted. "Alas, we are still far away from seeing his end."

"Things can change, Sheeva," argued Duroc, before beginning to walk away. "Faster than you think…."

A small group of about five Shokan started walking behind Duroc, causing Sheeva to raise an eyebrow, before she turned her attention to Goro.

"So, how have you been, old friend?" she asked.

"The same as I have been since Kotal crippled me," Goro explained. "Existing, but disgraced. Making no effect on Outworld or for the benefit of our people. While my father's killer still remains on the throne..."

"I know this is hard for you," sympathized Sheeva. "I promise, we won't have to serve him forever."

"No," agreed Goro, a dark grin twisting his face."We won't."

The certainty in his voice was an oddity to Sheeva, but before she could inquire further, Goro turned and began to leave.

"I wish you the best of luck, Queen Sheeva," he said as he departed. "You have earned your throne."

"Thank you, Prin-_Goro_." she responded.

Goro didn't say anything more, he merely continued walking until he reached the outskirts of Kuatan.

Soon afterward, he was approached by what looked to be another Shokan. Oddly though he was shorter than the average Shokan, his chest and face were covered in black war paint, and his eyes glowed an ethereal green.

"There is no one else around, sorcerer," Goro pointed out. "You have no need to disguise yourself."

The "Shokan" smirked. He was then enveloped in a green haze, the visual marker of Outworld soul magic. Seconds later, the "Shokan" shifted into his true form….

Shang Tsung.

"So, Prince Goro," said Shang Tsung. "I have heard things are getting rather interesting in Outworld."

"Yes," Goro confirmed. "The civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena make it nearly impossible for other matters to be focused on, and for our work to be noticed."

"Very good," Shang Tsung said with a sinister grin. "And have you any luck recruiting your people to our cause?"

"My brother is trying to start a revolt against Sheeva," Goro explained. "She herself suspects nothing. Her focus is on preserving our people. I respect her commitment, and hope she will stand with us when the time comes."

"Not the greatest degree of progress, but it's a start," commented Shang Tsung. "But really, you needn't worry yourself, Prince Goro. Simply keep an eye on Kuatan and on Outworld, report what transpires, and all shall fall into place. As for Sheeva, she holds no love for Kotal 'Kahn'. I am sure she will see reason."

"And when your 'Dragon King' Onaga rises to power, he shall give me back my arms as was promised to me?" Goro asked.

"Shang Tsung nodded. "Of course, Prince Goro. "And you can enact your vengeance upon Kotal 'Kahn' for killing your father, and for crippling you in the first place."

"Good," Goro responded.

"_His_ reckoning is long overdue."


	25. Chapter 24: Old Wounds

Having fled Raiden's forces and the massacre of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the small group of former revenants and demons had elected simply to keep running, until they were confident that they had achieved a safe distance from their potential pursuers.

Collectively tired from said running, the six all sat down with their backs leaned against a large rock formation, taking a few moments to collect themselves after their ordeal.

"So… this is… the downside… of having to breathe again," Stryker said through fatigued breaths, before taking off his hat and wiping his brow. "Dear lord, it's hot down here when you're not a corpse. How do you gals stand it?"

"For both the heat and breathing again, you get used to it," Jade explained. "Ok...not so much the heat." She removed her mask and began using it to fan herself.

"Perhaps this will help," offered Ashrah, removing her large hat and using it to fan them both.

Jade and Stryker both shrugged. "A little." They said in unison.

"We were _born_ here," reminded Jataaka with a condescending sneer. "If we _didn't _get used to the heat, we'd be dead."

Sareena laughed awkwardly. "She's exaggerating… mostly. You see, we demons have a sort of natural resistance to extreme temperatures. The heat of this realm for example, or—"

"The cold of the ice your Cryomancer friend shot at us." Kia interrupted.

"Cryo—-whatnow?" Asked Stryker. "Wait, do you know Sub-Zero?"

"She knew his brother," Jade explained. "The one Scorpion killed at the tournament. Neither he nor I had met you yet."

"I _think _I remember him mentioning a brother," Stryker attempted to recall. "Wait, is this the same brother that—-Oh no."

"What?" Sareena asked.

"About two years after you left, Bi-Han was killed by Scorpion, just like your Earthrealmer friend said," clarified Jataaka. "After that…"

"He joined the Brotherhood of Shadow," Kia explained. "But disappeared during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm."

"Joined the...what?!" Sareena exclaimed. "How could any of this have happened?!"

"Do you remember when Quan Chi mentioned something kind of deal he'd made with Bi-Han's Lin Kuei to wipe out their rival clan?" Jataaka asked.

Sareena nodded.

"He pinned the slaughter of that clan on Bi-Han," Kia explained further. "Making him a target for Scorpion's fury."

"I was at the tournament," Jade recalled. "It was… brutal. When Scorpion returned from well… here actually, all that was left of Bi-Han was a skull and spine. It was so heavily burned, that when he dropped it, it simply became dust."

"No..." Sareena said quietly, a rush of emotions filling her.

"That wasn't all," Kia clarified. "His soul came back here, became corrupted and he was turned into a wraith."

"Quan Chi lied to Bi-Han and said he was the one to resurrect him," Jataaka elaborated. "Same as he had done for Scorpion after this realm rebirthed him."

"Wraith…." Ashrah said as she became wrapped up in thought, lowering her hat, not like it had helped Jade and Stryker much anyway. Then, she put the pieces together: "Quan Chi's enforcer, Noob Saibot!"

"That was….." Sareena was struck with the sudden realization. "Oh by the gods…"

"My buddy Kabal fought that guy during the invasion fiasco," Stryker recalled. "Guessing you two had a run in with him as well?"

"Quan Chi sent him to hunt us down shortly after gaining this new enforcer," Ashrah explained. "After we managed to fend him off, Sareena said that he seemed almost familiar…..and now we know why."

"Well, _you _did most of the fending him off," Sareena said modestly. "Your blade was a big help, though I suppose that only makes sense: a weapon of light against a creature of darkness. But, wait, you said Bi-Han went missing?"

"Oh yeah…." Stryker recalled. "Buddy of ours..."

"A warrior named Nightwolf…" Jade was now starting to remember as well. "Kind of…"

"Sort of…." Stryker continued.

"What?" Sareena asked.

"Kicked him into a Soulnado." They finally both said.

"But…" Sareena paused. "A Soulnado would tear an undead apart!"

"Yeah…." Stryker confirmed. "We think that's pretty much what happened…."

"We're so sorry, Sareena," Jade sympathized. "Sub-Zero wasn't exactly happy about it either….we made a number of bad decisions that day.."

"It's...it's not your fault," Sareena assured. "It's just after all these years, I thought after escaping this place….I might get to see him again. Thank him."

"Quite honestly, we always thought Quan Chi recruited him to get pretty much this reaction out of you." Said Jataaka.

"To torment you," added Kia. "Which, at the time, we were all on board for."

"At the time…." Sareena repeated. "And...what now?"

"We still can't forgive you," Jataaka said frankly. "Not after everything we have endured."

"But...we think we can trust you…" Kia explained. "You didn't turn us over to the Earthrealm god. We don't think you were lying about wanting to help us either, we just—"

"Don't think it'll make up for...everything…" Jataaka finished. "Despite what we know is your best effort."

Sareena nodded slowly. "I understand…"

"In my humble opinion, so long as we can all cooperate for the greater goal of staying alive, we should be fine." Posited Stryker.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Added Ashrah.

"Well, thank you for trusting me at least," Sareena said graciously. "It….it means a lot."

Kia and Jataaka simply nodded.

"Wait…." Sareena said as what Jade and Stryker had told her of Bi-Han's fate began to click on her head. "You mentioned...Sub-Zero, but you didn't seem like you were talking about Bi-Han."

"His brother, Kuai Liang," Jade explained. "He took up Bi-Han's mantle after his death."

"I see…" Sareena responded. "Well, it's good to know that Bi-Han's memory is being kept alive, at least."

"Yeah….till he got turned into a cyborg, then died, then got made into a revenant like us, then—"

"Kurtis," Jade said to stop his rambling.

"Sorry…" Stryker apologized. "He's fine now. Raiden was able to bring him back to life, least that's what I heard."

Sareena nodded, trying to take in the convoluted story.

"Good…" she said simply.

"So, now that we're in the clear from Raiden, what's the plan?" Kia asked.

"Still looking to escape this realm, Sareena?" Jataaka added.

"Well, yes," Sareena said honestly. "But we've had trouble figuring out how to do that so far."

"Quan Chi had a few portals scattered throughout this realm," Jataaka recalled. "You, former revenant. Do you remember the location of any?" She pointed at Stryker.

He shook his head. "Fraid not, ma'am."

"I was a revenant a shorter time than Kurtis," Jade admitted. "But from what I remember, Quan Chi and Shinnok tended to transport us using their own power."

"Y'know I've been wondering about that." Said Stryker.

"I always assumed that their sorcery granted them such powers," theorized Jade. "Or Shinnok was able to traverse the realms since he was once an Elder God."

"No, that not," Stryker clarified. "I meant about _you. _How you were able to...shrug off what Shinnok did to us."

"In my experience, you are both noble souls," complimented Ashrah. "It is only natural that you would overcome that dark magic eventually."

"That's very kind of you to say, Ashrah," Jade responded graciously. "But to tell you all the truth...it wasn't really me."

"Whaddya mean?" Stryker asked.

"Well, while the rest of you were in Earthrealm helping Shinnok attack the Jinsei, I was back in the Netherrealm," Jade explained. "Quan Chi wanted me to take care of some 'internal affairs'. Deserters, I think."

She looked over at Sareena and Ashrah. "You two, I presume."

"Well, glad we avoided _that._" Joked Sareena.

"Agreed. I was searching with a group of Brotherhood cultists when suddenly, I was all but blinded by a flash of light," Jade continued. "Next I knew, I was in some kind of glowing void. Afterward, this woman approached me.

Her clothing appeared to be made out of crystals. That's all I can remember about her. She told me that I had been chosen as her champion, and that the evil needed to be purged from my soul so that I could fulfill my destiny. I still have no idea what it all means. All I remember beyond that was a blinding flash of light, and this burning feeling all the way down to my bones, before it all went dark.

When I awoke, I found that I was somehow… _alive, _again. I assume some power possessed by this woman. I'm not sure. The cultists that had been dispatched to aid me took the loss of my revenant form as a 'betrayal' and attacked me. I was able to fend them off, regrettably… having to kill a few. But the ones that retreated evidently reported my rebirth to Quan Chi."

"And then me and the others got sent after you a few times," Stryker recalled. "You got pretty lucky most of the time, ended up meeting these two." He motioned to Sareena and Ashrah.

"And now, here you are."

Jade nodded. "That about covers it."

"It sounds like your resurrection was some act of divine intervention," Ashrah theorized. "Perhaps the Elder Gods favor you."

"Maybe," Jade replied. "I'm glad it happened either way...I only wish all of the others could have been restored with me."

"Hey, me, Sub-Zero, and Jax still ended up figuring it out," Stryker argued. "And I think there's still hope for the others."

"I do as well, don't get me wrong," Jade clarified. "I will _never _give up on my friends, especially not Kitana."

"Your faithfulness is admirable," complimented Kia. "And awfully hard to come by in this realm."

Sareena couldn't help but feel that the second comment was directed at her. "Speaking of faithfulness… even though _I _abandoned you both, and will have to live with that sin for the rest of my days, I'm glad that the two of you still stuck together."

"For the longest time all we've had is each other," Jataaka recounted, taking Kia's hand as the two briefly smiled at one another. "Helping each other pull through has become… almost second nature, I suppose."

Sareena's shame immediately rushed back to her and she found herself simply staring at the ground until she received a light touch on the shoulder from Ashrah.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ashrah advised. "We all make mistakes."

"Not usually ones that result in people we care about suffering…." Sareena argued.

"Sareena…?" Said Kia.

"Yes?" She asked in return.

"While you and your Earthrealmer friends were talking, we think we found a way that we can leave this realm."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Asked Ashrah.

"I'm actually an Edenian." Jade clarified. With that correction made, both she and Stryker were soon equally as intently focused as Ashrah.

"On the Blood Sea, there is a man named Kharon," Jataaka explained. "He ferries a boat which is said to carry anyone who rides with him across the Blood Sea and to a portal that will allow them to exit this realm."

"I have heard of Kharon," Sareena recalled. "But I had thought it was all mere legend."

"We both did." Ashrah admitted.

"We don't think so," Kia elaborated. "Before Raiden attacked, the leaders at our temple were talking about requesting that Kharon take them out of the Netherrealm so that they could enact their vengeance for Lord Shinnok's death."

"As grizzly as that all was to see…." Stryker said, choosing his words carefully. "I'm kind of glad that didn't happen."

"You needn't worry about offending us," clarified Jataaka. "Our loyalty to the Brotherhood was born of fear and a long ago promised ascent, not commitment to their ideals."

"Plus these human forms." Added Kia.

"Human…." Stryker started.

"...Forms?" Jade finished.

"Brotherhood members are trained in the sorcery required to assume forms like these." Jataaka explained.

"I….should have told you both sooner…" Sareena said regretfully. "What they're saying is true. We don't actually look like this."

"Well what do ya look like?" Stryker asked.

"Bigger….uglier…" Sareena answered. "We prefer looking like this, needless to say."

"This seems like a sensitive topic for you," Jade noticed. "We won't pry any further."

"Thank you." Sareena responded.

Ashrah stood up and began surveying the area, placing her hat back on her head. "The Blood Sea should be….due north, if I remember correctly."

"Between yourself, Sareena, Jataaka and I, we should be able to find the way." Reasoned Kia, as she and Jataaka got to their feet.

"Agreed," Ashrah replied. "We should probably get moving. If that attack on the Brotherhood of Shadow wasn't the last of what your Raiden has planned, we'll need to depart from this realm with haste to have any hope of stopping him before he goes too far."

"And finding a way to save your friends." Sareena suggested.

"Not to mention some _other _friends we haven't seen in ages," Stryker added, getting up himself. "Let's go."

"Indeed." Agreed Jade, grabbing her staff and setting off with the others.

And so they set off on their journey, determined to at very long last be free from the clutches of the Netherrealm and with any luck, reunite with their old friends and allies and put a stop to Raiden's machinations.

The journey would be a long one, and not without hardship. The Netherrealm was host to many dangerous and bloodthirsty creatures. Oni and Lesser Demons, Hellhounds, a Cerberus which proved difficult to deal with but useful as a food source, and even a giant malevolent flaming skull of ambiguous origin.

All enemies were eventually vanquished and the group continued along their path.

"We should be about halfway there. To reach the Blood Sea, we'll have to go through the Prison of Souls," Jataaka explained as they walked. "It is a place far unlike any you will have seen in this realm. What sorcery Shinnok used to create it has always eluded us."

"Sounds...inviting." Stryker said sarcastically.

"It was where I first met Bi-Han," Sareena elaborated. "After Kia, Jataaka, and myself were sent to kill him."

"So how'd you become buds?" Stryker asked.

"He beat _us_ unconscious and let her off easy," Kia chimed in. "Then she helped him fight off Quan Chi."

"The rest, I don't think needs reiterating." Jataaka decided, tempering Kia's resentment for now.

"I had been stationed at the Prison of Souls once or twice during my time with the Brotherhood," Ashrah recalled. "It should be mostly abandoned by now, save for the Keepers."

"Keepers?" Jade asked.

"Warriors made of metal and fueled by lightning," Sareena explained. "And very strong."

"Shinnok is said to have created them himself to battle his enemies." Ashrah added.

"Made of metal and powered by…." Stryker mused, before snapping his fingers at his realization. "You mean robots?!"

"What is a 'robot'?" Jataaka asked.

"We have them in Earthrealm," Stryker explained. "They're exactly what you described. Metal and wire electricity and all that. Except they're not magic like you think, they're made of technology."

"I thought those were called 'cyborgs'." Jade said in confusion.

"No, cyborgs are people with technology and metal and stuff built _around _them," Stryker explained. "Like what Sub-Zero got turned into, or Jax with his metal arms. Or those ketchup and mustard cans we fought during the invasion."

"I see...so what are robots?" Jade asked.

"Like cyborgs, but there's nothing organic in them," Stryker elaborated. "Their 'brains' are basically computers."

"What is a… 'computer'?" Sareena questioned.

"Aw jeez," Stryker said to himself, feeling like the only member of the group who was from the 21st century. "Computers are—"

Before he could finish, a red fireball exploded on the ground in front of the group. A thick haze then filled the air, completely surrounding them.

"There's no escape!"

Suddenly, there was a glint of silver in the smoke. Jade was able to notice it, yelling "Look out!" before launching her glaive to counter what turned out to be Kung Lao's hat, the collision of the two weapons sending them back to their users.

Out of the smoky haze emerged Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke.

"You guys?" Stryker questioned. "Look, guys, we _really _don't have time for this right now."

"Then MAKE TIME," screamed Liu Kang. "Because we are going to kill you all!"

"Liu, where's Kitana?" Jade asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, he responded disdainfully. "I've seen through your lies, I know what you've been doing. You're conspiring with Raiden!"

"What?!" Jade questioned.

"Don't deny it!" Liu Kang demanded. "You've been trying to turn her against me!"

"I would never—"

"STOP LYING!" Liu Kang screamed. "I think I know _why _to! You've always been playing the part of the best friend, but I see through your facade. You want Kitana for yourself, don't you?!"

"Look, Liu Kang, I may have always held a place in my heart for Kitana," Jade admitted. "But I was not to be her lover. I was to be her confidant_, _her unwavering ally, her _friend_, and I treasured that friendship more than anything else I have known in my long and painful life. And when I knew that she was in love with you, I could do nothing but be happy for her."

"Your tendencies for _lying _reminds me of Shang Tsung!" Liu Kang growled.

"There is no deception in putting the needs of someone you care about above your own desires," Jade argued. "The Liu Kang I knew, the Liu Kang that Kitana fell in love with, understood that."

"Well, that is a shame**. **Because that Liu Kang? He's **dead**_," _Liu Kang declared. "Your friend Raiden KILLED him!"

Liu Kang launched another fireball, which Jade summoned her green energy around her body to deflect.

"I don't want to do this, Liu Kang," she told her adversary. "But if you aren't going to be reasonable…"

She suddenly became a glowing green blur of motion as she kicked Liu Kang in the chest, knocking him down.

"You leave me no choice."

Kung Lao and Smoke entered battle stances as Ashrah unsheathed her blade and Stryker took out his baton, mentally kicking himself for not thinking to use it in his last encounter with the revenants.

Almost instinctively, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka huddled around one another, readying themselves for battle.

Smoke faded into the haze he had created and suddenly reappeared right next to Stryker, uppercutting him before throwing a Kunai blade at Ashrah, which she deflected with her sword.

"Corrupted by both Shinnok's devilry and an Enenra," Ashrah observed. "I do not envy your predicament."

"I do not need your pity!" Smoke growled at her.

"The demon that resides within you will have none," Ashrah threatened. "The trapped mortal soul however, shall receive my sincerest sympathies. Please, do not lose faith in yourself."

"The only one any of you fools have faith in is a dead man," Smoke argued, his denial in full force. "And I will not succumb to his follies of compassion."

Smoke charged at Ashrah, who swung her blade at him only to have it deflected by one of his gauntlets. He punched her in the gut, causing her to stumble back. Ashrah's sword began to glow a white light, and she unleashed a glowing projectile at the revenant.

Rather than merely knocking her opponent back as had happened when Ashrah used the same attack on Liu Kang, the light seemed to dichotomize Smoke. He began grabbing onto his head as if it were going to explode, falling to his knees and screaming in agony as both a demonic creature of vapor and a human soul could be visibly seen emerging from his form, both in considerable pain.

"What'd you do?" Asked Stryker.

"I...I am unsure…" Ashrah answered. "The power of my blade seemed to have separated out the dual-consciousnesses battling for control of his body, at least for now."

"What do you mean?" Stryker then asked.

"Your friend is afflicted by a type of demon known as an Enenra," Ashrah explained. "That is in addition to the curse Shinnok placed on him. It is no wonder he refers to his prior self as a 'dead man'. He is suffering from some manner of identity crisis that is on the verge of driving him mad."

"You could be a psychiatrist." Stryker complimented.

"Not familiar with the term." Ashrah replied.

Eventually, the vapor creature seemed to shove the human soul back into Smoke's body, and he stood back up.

"That… _hurt," _he said frustratedly. "You will **not **do that again!"

At the same time, Kung Lao contended with Sarerna, Kia, and Jataaka. In life, he had been one of the Shaolin's best, making his martial arts prowess more than suitable enough to handle all three at once. Still, the three were coordinated, fighting alongside one another was almost second nature in spite of their not having done so in such a long time. Kung Lao needed to be on high alert to fight the three of them together, the slightest slip up meaning he would lose the fight.

That left Jade to deal with Liu Kang...or rather, Liu Kang's paranoia-fueled rage.

Liu Kang swung madly at her with crimson flaming fists, Jade using her staff to keep him at bay at all times, charging the weapon with her green energy to parry Liu Kang's strikes. Both were well trained warriors, but Jade was stuck purely on the defensive while Liu Kang made little use of that training, just berserker rage and the intention to overpower her with his flurry of strikes. The whole thing was a fast-paced light show of red and green, like a particularly heated Christmas party.

Needless to say, the battle was rather tense. Despite the revenants now being lesser in number after the rest had split off to join with Raiden, they were hardly any less formidable. Ashrah and Stryker were certainly faring the best against Smoke, while the three demonesses and Jade were having far more trouble with their opponents, though managing to at least remain on an even footing with the two corrupted Shaolin Monks.

Eventually, Kung Lao managed to knock Sareena to the ground. He removed his hat and was about to bring it down to slice right through her. Sareena unsheathed her Demon Fang sword to block the attack, but before the two weapons could collide, Kung Lao's hat was knocked out of his hand by one of Kia's razor boomerangs. Jataaka then swung at him with her energized sword, but Kung Lao ducked into the ground in a flash of blue light, reappearing beneath his hat in his unique way of teleporting.

Sareena got up, surprised by what had just transpired.

"You….saved me." She said to her former friends.

"Yeah." Kia confirmed.

"Now we're even." Added Jataaka.

Sareena couldn't help but crack a smile at them, but all attention quickly turned back to their revenant opponent, as Kung Lao launched into a flying kick, which Jataaka used the flat side of her sword to block, only for Kung Lao to bounce off of the weapon and kick Kia, much to Jataaka's enragement. She swung at Kung Lao with her sword, but he again teleported under her strike, reappearing behind her and trying to slash at her with his razor hat, only to be knocked back by a timely pinkish skull-fireball courtesy of Sareena.

"I think saving each other's lives is starting to become a bit routine for us," Sareena noted. "I can't say that I particularly mind."

Jataaka didn't respond, still not sure what to make of this reunion with Sareena. Everything was happening rather fast for her, but there was little time to mull over it while an angry revenant was trying to kill them.

Jade meanwhile continued to fend off Liu Kang's almost overwhelming fury. Each strike saw their respective energies clash in a radiant fashion.

"Liu Kang, please!" Jade pleaded. "I wasn't lying, I've no idea where Kitana is! If she's with Raiden as you say, she and the others might be in trouble, we can work together!"

"I'm through working with _you, _traitor!" Liu Kang shouted. "I will be fooled by your tricks no longer! You will NOT take her from me!"

"What kind of friend would I be if I even _thought_ about doing that?" Jade asked.

"We were _never_ friends!" Liu Kang argued. "A mutual concern for Kitana's safety is the _only_ thing that brought us together during the invasion! I bet you wouldn't even have _cared_ if Earthrealm was conquered by Shao Kahn! You just wanted your precious _Edenia_!"

"Even if we could have freed Edenia, I could not stand idly by and let billions suffer!" Jade countered. "Just as you couldn't! Please Liu Kang, do not let your anger control you!"

"NOTHING controls me!" Liu Kang screamed. "The only ones who ever tried are DEAD! And _you_ and _Raiden_ will be joining them!"

"I won't let that happen," Jade declared. "I want to help you, Liu Kang. But I _will_ defend myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Liu Kang said with a devious smirk that was so very much unlike him. "I wouldn't want this fight to be too _easy_. It's been a while since I've had a real challenge."

"I remember when you used to fight for what was _right_," Jade reminded him. "Not for its own sake."

"Stop acting like you never knew me." Liu Kang growled spitefully as he continued to attempt to swing at Jade with his flaming fists, only her to parry each strike with her equally glowing staff.

"You fight someone, you fight _alongside_ someone, you get to know them pretty well, in my experience." Jade argued.

"Really?" Liu Kang asked. "Because I _thought_ I knew **you**, until I figured out how much of a treacherous snake you really are."

"That's Shinnok's corruption talking," Jade argued. "Fight it, Liu Kang!"

"You should be more worried about _yourself_!" Liu Kang shouted, before delivering a strong flaming kick that managed to knock Jade's staff out of her hand. He then went for a flaming roundhouse kick, Jade attempting the same tactic unwittingly, their glowing legs colliding with one another like two energy blades in a certain science fiction franchise, the red and green energy of their blows knocking the two back.

Jade's glow and Liu Kang's flames returned almost instantly after that, as the two former comrades rushed at one another and began grappling, each trying to get the other's unique energy source to overpower the other's.

Simultaneously, Stryker was fistfighting Smoke, his baton having been knocked from his hand earlier. Ashrah attempted to intervene with a sword slash, but Smoke assumed his vaporous form to dodge out of the way, reappearing and kicking her into Stryker, knocking them both down.

"You caused me great pain," he said frustratedly as he approached him. "Almost caused the dead man to resurface. Now I'll repay you for that….experience."

Before Smoke could strike however, he was suddenly thrown back by a shockwave, one which also dissipated the haze he had formed around their battlefield. This caught the attention of every combatant present other than Liu Kang and Jade, who were still locked in battle.

The attacker turned out to be none other than Hsu Hao, who approached the battlefield with a neutral expression yet still a sense of readiness for any coming battle.

"You again?" Kung Lao asked. "Perhaps I was wrong and we _should _have let Kabal deal with you."

"Your compatriot _attempted _to slay me somewhat recently," Hsu Hao informed him. "It was a rather irritating experience. I sincerely hope you and the rest of your fellow revenants will be more sensible and depart without further unnecessary combat that serves only to waste the time and resources of all parties involved."

"Is that a threat?" Kung Lao asked, Smoke getting up and standing alongside him.

"No," Hsu Hao answered plainly. "It was a statement of the facts of this situation. This battle is entirely futile and aids neither you, nor myself, nor your opponents."

"Perhaps he fears us." Smoke theorized.

"Reasoning with you is clearly impossible," Hsu Hao discerned. "To the _living _participants of this skirmish. I propose a temporary alliance to neutralize these revenants as an active threat. I hold no additional stipulations to my offer."

"Well, I doubt we've got much in the way of other options," Sareena reasoned. "And you swear that you will not attack _us _once the revenants are defeated?"

"You have my word." Hsu Hao answered with a nod.

Kung Lao threw his razor hat at the Red Dragon, who ducked under the weapon, only for Kung Lao to teleport out from under it behind him and deal two swift strikes to his back, still scarred from Kabal's slashes, knocking Hsu Hao forward and the onto his knees. Kung Lao was about to attack further when he was knocked back by a blast of light from Ashrah's sword.

She herself was then hit by a swift kick from Smoke, which Stryker repaid with a strong punch to the jaw. Smoke stumbled back, and was then summarily grabbed and slammed into the ground by Hsu Hao.

Kung Lao then got up and tried to make his move, Smoke climbing to his feet as well as the two revenants quickly realized they were outnumbered as Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka moved in from behind them while Stryker, Ashrah, and Hsu Hao were in front of them.

"Liu Kang!" Called our Lao. "We could use some help here!"

"Focus on your own battles!" Liu Kang shouted as he continued to clash with Jade. "I'm busy here!"

Hsu Hao turned his attention to Liu Kang, charging up his chest implant and waiting until he was some distance from Jade. Said distance was achieved when Liu Kang knocked Jade down with a flying kick. She was about to fire back, her body glowing with energy, when instead, Hsu Hao blasted the "Emperor of the Netherrealm" with his chest laser, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground several feet away.

Kung Lao teleported over to his cousin.

"Liu Kang, we have to retreat," he advised. "We're severely outnumbered."

"No!" Liu Kang shouted back at him. "They need to suffer!" He sat up and glared at Jade with a hatefulness usually reserved for Raiden. "They all need to suffer for what they have done to me!"

Kung Lao didn't honestly care for Liu Kang's paranoid theories, shaking his head in response to his ramblings. "We can't worry about that right now, we have to go."

"**Fine**," Liu Kang finally conceded. "But mark my words, we will kill them all."

"Smo—Enenra, come on!" Called Kung Lao.

Smoke turned into his vaporous form and floated over to them, resuming his physical form after.

Kung Lao put a hand on both Liu Kang and Smoke's shoulders, and in a flash of light blue light, teleported them away.

"Well," said Hsu Hao. "That was certainly irritating."

"Thank you," Jade said gratefully, both to Hsu Hao for his aid and to Sareena, who walked over and helped her up.

"Who are you?" Ashrah asked.

"Hsu Hao, Red Dragon clan operative." He answered like a businessman.

"_Red _Dragon?" Stryker asked. "Oohhh, that rival clan Kabal mentione—Wait…."

Stryker unholstered his gun and aimed at Hsu Hao. "A buddy of time told me all about you 'Red Dragons'. You're terrorists."

"Whatever information you possess likely has some factual basis," Hsu Hao admitted, casually removing his hat to brush off some ash. "However, we are in a situation where addressing each other as enemies would be illogical. Five years ago, I was killed and brought to this realm. What effect it has had on my being remains primarily uncertain."

"I sense a certain… emptiness in your soul..." Ashrah commented. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Might have to do with the Light-Brite where his heart should be." Stryker wisecracked.

The joke had no real effect since none among the group knew what a Light-Brite was. Well, Hsu Hao might've, but he wasn't exactly the type to respond to humor.

"Regardless..." Hsu Hao continued. "All I seek is an exit from this realm so that I may return to my clan. Once I resume my duties with the Red Dragon, _then, _Officer Stryker, you may presume us to be enemies. For now however, I suspect we have a common goal."

"You know who I am?" Stryker asked.

"The partner of a former Black Dragon," Hsu Hao recounted. "That will land you on my clan's radar."

"What I don't understand is why someone so non-confrontational as yourself would even serve these terrorists." Jade chimed in.

"Do you have a grasp of the concept of loyalty?" Hsu Hao asked.

Jade nodded. "Loyalty is something I have known well. Both to my long ago stolen kingdom and to my friend."

"Excellent," Hsu Hao responded. "Then you should be able to comprehend why I serve the Red Dragon."

"I suppose," Jade conceded. "So why do you want _our _help."

"It is my understanding that you are the only group of individuals in this realm with no higher goals here beyond escaping it," Hsu Hao explained. "I have no interest in this realm or any conquest of it, and I presume neither do you."

"Us? Conquerors?" Ashrah asked rhetorically. "You'd have to be joking."

"Comedy has never been my forte," Hsu Hao responded frankly. "So it is simple. We collaborate to escape this realm, then go our separate ways. Are those terms agreeable?"

"I believe they are," said Jade, offering a handshake. "You've got a deal, Hsu Hao."

Hsu Hao looked at her hand. "The courtesy is unneeded, but, if it will verify our agreement…"

He shook her hand.

"How many people are you planning to let into our little brigade?" Kia asked.

"Well first it was Jade," Sareena recounted. "Then Kurtis."

"Then you two." Added Ashrah.

"And now Hsu Hao." Jade finished, before turning her eyes to Stryker. "I hope it won't be a problem for you, Kurtis."

"No," Stryker shook his head. "I'll be civil. Hate to say it, but the way he laid it all out made sense. We can team up with him for now."

"You are _far _more sensible than your partner, Officer Stryker." said Hsu Hao.

"You insulting Kabal?" Stryker asked.

Hsu Hao shook his head. "No, it was as a compliment towards you."

"I see," Stryker responded. "Well alright, let's get a move on, the Blood Sea and Prison of Souls Wait for no one! Geez, you Netherrealm people ever just call a place like, I dunno, 'Jerry's House'?"

"Who is—" Sareena began to ask.

"It was a joke." Stryker explained.

"Did you say 'Prison of Souls'?" Hsu Hao inquired.

"Yeah," Stryker answered. "Been there before?"

"No," Hsu Hao clarified. "I do know of it however."

"How so?" Sareena asked.

"Many years ago, the Red Dragon attempted to establish operations in this realm," Hsu Hao explained. "The cult you and your compatriots formerly served and other minions of Shinnok drove us out, and the facility as well as all the weapons within it were left behind. Including if I recall correctly, several protype combat robots."

Stryker snapped his fingers. "So that's where those 'Keepers' came from."

"Fascinating," said Ashrah. "I never knew of the prison's history."

"I always assumed that the Brotherhood had built it," Sareena admitted. "And that the… 'robots' as you call them were metal given life by sorcery."

"The more you know, eh?" Commented Stryker.

"Indeed," agreed Sareena. "It seems like there's always much to learn."

"We can discuss it on the way," Ashrah insisted, pointing her blade north. "Onward, comrades! To the Blood Sea!"

Sareena smiled at Ashrah's enthusiasm. "Agreed." She said with a nod.

"And to freedom at last."


	26. Chapter 25: Balancing the Scales

Attacking Seido's highest court had been an incredibly bold move by the Resistance, and one that would needless to say, hardly go unnoticed.

Loathe as Hotaru was to admit it, Darrius had made his point. The Seidan Guard no longer held the appearance of an unassailable force none could challenge. Criticism in the form of protests and formal complaint letters were abound. The whole situation was a mess.

Hotaru had travelled to the nearest Seidan Guard compound to file an incident report. Such was standard procedure for any altercation, big or small, that occurred.

When he entered the compound, rather than the usual sparse nature of Seidan Guard facilities, the place was remarkably colorful, decorated with a variety of plants from all across Orderrealm.

"Who is responsible for this?" Hotaru asked aloud.

"That'd be me, General Hotaru."

The answer came from a woman in the standard grey and gold armor of the Seidan Guard. Her hair was a silvery color like Hotaru's and the irises of her eyes a golden color.

"Aunor," Hotaru said as her name came to his memory. "Did you receive approval for this action?

She nodded. "Yes sir, from my direct superior. They agreed that this place was a little drab and allowed me to redecorate so long as it did not interfere with day-to-day operations."

"I see," Hotaru responded. "Carry on, then. I'm merely here to file an incident report."

"About the attack on the court," Aunor surmised, before quickly realizing from the expression that came onto Hotaru's face that he was annoyed by it even being brought up. "My apologies, sir."

"None are required," Hotaru assured. "Darrius and his band of terrorists are the ones who will be needing to _pay._"

"I'm sure we'll bring them to justice, sir." Aunor said optimistically.

He walked past her and began writing down his report once he reached pen and paper. Every once in a while, he'd look around him at the foliage decorating the room. It was far from what Hotaru was used to.

Aunor had always been a bit different from the average Seidan Guard member. More upbeat and inclined towards socialization and positivity. Such things were not prohibited, though they were not the norm either. The way she carried herself reminded Hotaru more of a civilian than a soldier, but he knew from experience that she could be relied upon when the situation called for it. Her parents had been respected members of the Guard and she had followed suit.

Just as Hotaru finished with his report, another member of the Seidan Guard came into the compound. Unlike Hotaru or Aunor, they were wearing their helmet.

"General Hotaru, sir," they said. "The senate wants to meet with you."

"I assume to discuss the recent attack." Hotaru surmised.

"Yes sir," they confirmed. "High Chancellor Abacus has requested a personal session."

Hotaru nodded. "Tell him I will be there with haste."

"Yes sir!" The Guard said with a salute, before turning and leaving.

Hotaru looked at the compound's personnel.

"I will require a security detail," he explained. "Aunor, you and those three behind you will accompany me to the Senate Building."

"Yes sir!" She and the other three Guards responded.

Hotaru and his security detail made their way to the Senate Building, located not too far from the recently attacked court and at the exact center of Orderrealm. The building was incredibly large, all of its walls a featureless grey. Not exactly to Aunor's aesthetic sensibilities, though she knew not to question it. The Senate's power over the realm could be felt by even standing in the presence of the massive building.

As Hotaru and the others approached the entrance, a bolt of red lightning suddenly struck near them.

"Lord Raiden," Hotaru said fondly. "I was unaware that High Chancellor Abacus had requested your presence as wel—"

Hotaru's train of thought was broken when he saw who was with Raiden: The revenants. More specifically: Kitana, Sindel, Nightwolf, and Kabal.

"At ease, Hotaru," Raiden instructed before the Seidan Guard commander could even comment on their presence. "They are my allies."

"I see…." Hotaru responded.

"This place is greyer than we are." Kabal joked as he took in the surroundings.

"Now now, we are guests," Sindel reminded him. "We should show our hosts proper respect."

"Whatever…" Kabal replied dully.

"Shall we, then?" Hotaru asked, motioning to the entrance.

Raiden nodded.

After all individuals present were properly signed in and it was verified that the appointment had been scheduled, the group was finally allowed to venture to Abacus's private chamber. The Guards that accompanied Hotaru were stationed outside the room.

"Abacus requested to speak only to myself and Hotaru," Raiden explained to the revenants. "Wait here."

Kitana and Kabal leaned themselves against the opposite wall to the Guards, the former crossing her arms and the latter relaxedly putting his hands behind his head as if it were a bright summer day. Nightwolf merely sat down to mediate and Sindel stood next to her daughter.

"You are certain they can be left to their own devices?" Hotaru whispered.

"So long as they are not provoked." Answered Raiden.

Hotaru nodded, still a bit uneasy about the revenants' presence.

The two entered Abacus's chamber. It was a simple room with a few bookshelves and a large black revolving chair in the center. Abacus was initially facing the opposite direction of them, but spun around to face the two, closing the book he had been reading and placing it on a table.

Abacus wore a featureless black outfit, somewhat akin to the bodysuits Seidan Guard members wore beneath their armor. His hair was stark white, long, and rather scraggly. He was clearly a much older man, with a short beard and mustache. His eyes glowed a bright white, brighter than Hotaru's eyes for certain. His expression seemed to be an eternal frown.

"High Chancellor Abacus," Hotaru said as he bowed in respect. "It is an honor to—"

"My court is burning and you believe that I have time to waste on _pleasantries?_" Abacus asked.

"Uhh—no sir." Hotaru replied. "My apologies."

"Hotaru, I placed you in command of the Seidan Guard because I sensed in you a dedication and willfulness towards bringing about Order," Abacus reminded, eyes narrowing with a harsh glare. "Have I erred in my assessment?"

"No sir," Hotaru answered quickly. "The revolutionaries are simply growing more bold."

"And why do you think that might be?" Abacus questioned.

"Their leader Darrius inspires them with his rhetoric." Hotaru attempted to explain.

Abacus shook his head, standing up from his chair and pacing across the room, hands behind his back. "No no. Darrius has _always _inspired their insurrection. He _made _them. We could kill him tomorrow and their will to fight would only grow stronger. Darrius himself made that point to you during your battle, according to the reports."

"Yes sir." Hotaru responded.

"No, the reason that the revolutionaries would be growing more bold, is because they feel that the Seidan Guard's attention is divided from being able to properly counteract their efforts," Abacus explained. "And that is where you come in, Raiden."

"With all due respect, Abacus," said Raiden. "The Seidan Guard aids me in addressing threats far greater than your revolutionaries. Surely, as Protector of Orderrealm, you would understand the dangers posed by—"

"I _know _the threats posed by Outworld and the Netherrealm," Abacus interrupted. "Examples of the Netherrealm's capacity for trouble are standing outside my door, are they not?"

"They are my allies." Raiden clarified.

"Yes, you seem to require an awful lot of those for your grand crusade," Abacus acknowledged. "You have the same flawed logic as Shao Kahn did when he usurped Onaga. Before the Elder Gods stripped him of his role as protector: You believe that warfare is the way to protect a realm."

"I fight so that no other innocent lives are lost to conquerors and criminals," Raiden corrected. "Do not compare me to Shao Kahn!"

"Temper yourself, Raiden!" Abacus instructed. "You are failing to see the bigger picture. You do not protect a realm by waging war against other realms. You protect a realm by creating a system in which every aspect of that realm is designed so that it may optimally defend itself and be insulated from potential outside forces.

Why do you think _Chaosrealm _is the only realm brazen enough to attack Seido? Because _we _have an army strong enough to _defend _against Outworld or the Netherrealm. And _you _are now taking that army and putting them on the offensive instead, leaving less troops here to deal with the revolutionaries and their heresy!"

"This is far greater than merely your realm!" Raiden shouted, lightning crackling from his fingers and eyes. "This is about the fate of _all _realms!"

"Then for the fate of all realms, get control of your Earthrealm!" Abacus advised, banging his desk in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. "In all the eons, I have never seen a more divided realm than that one. So many countries and governments, it is madness worse than even Chaosrealm! You wish to deal with Outworld and the Netherrealm, he my guest, perhaps it can be used as an opportunity to bring Order to that realm. But afterwards, you may want to take a good long look at _your _realm, and see if you are protecting your people from themselves. Perhaps if you watched them more closely, Earthrealm would not fall victim for holocausts and slave trades."

"I... will _consider _your perspective," Raiden conceded, doing everything in his power to keep his rage in check. "But I **need **the Seidan Guard if I am to succeed in bringing Order to Outworld and the Netherrealm."

"You may call upon my Seidan Guard _only_ when absolutely necessary," Abacus decided. "You have other allies, and I would suggest you make use of them. _We _have a revolution to stamp out before it grows too strong to be controlled, and in the end, _control _is how we fulfill our duties of protecting our realms."

"Very well…" Raiden begrudgingly accepted. "Hotaru, I will inform you when your forces are needed. For now, keep the Seidan Guard contingent in Lei Chen actively monitoring the situation in Outworld until the time is right."

Hotaru nodded.

"On a more domestic front, General Hotaru," interceded Abacus. "I want you to focus on routing out these rebels. If they're bold enough to attack Seido's highest court, there's no predicting what they'll do next, and I cannot allow that kind of Chaos to reign over heads."

"I understand, High Chancellor." Hotaru responded with a bow.

Raiden and Hotaru stepped out of the chamber.

"I wasn't able to make out anything specific, but that sounded rough," Aunor sympathized. "You ok, sir?"

"I am well," he assured her. "I'll feel better when Seido no longer has to fear Darrius and his insurgents."

"I ...understand…" Aunor responded. In truth, she saw some of Darrius's points and believed Seido in need of reform. She did not however think that terrorism was the way to achieve those ends.

"Can we go now?" Kabal asked rudely.

"Have patience, my friend." Nightwolf advised.

"You're not my friend." Kabal countered.

"No," Nightwolf admitted. "But I consider _you_ to be _my_ friend."

"Yes," Raiden answered to stop their chatter. "Our business here is concluded."

Sindel walked over and shook Hotaru's hand. "It was wonderful meeting you and your fellows, sir. Visiting this realm was definitely a memorable experience. It almost reminds me of my own Edenia."

"Err ….thank you, ma'am." Hotaru responded, not sure what to make out of kindness from an undead.

Kitana tugged on Sindel's shoulder. "Come on mother, it's time to go."

"Oh, of course," she responded. "Our next destination is Outworld, yes?"

Raiden nodded. "I have a task for you all there."

"I assume you'll share more detailed information when we get there." surmised Kitana.

"Indeed," Raiden answered. "Let us depart."

"I do hope we run into your sister while we're in Outworld." Sindel said happily.

"Right…" said Kitana. "My ...sister…"

"Hopefully, Mileena will be wise. And not stand against us." Raiden said cryptically.

That statement created a certain amount of fear in Kitana, who remained silent as her fellow revenants were teleported away by Raiden's lightning.

Unbeknownst to Hotaru, he was not the only one who had been summoned for a meeting.

When Havik contacted Darrius and requested he come to Chaosrealm to meet another potential ally, Darrius was optimistic about the idea. Chaosrealmers were extremely unpredictable and it made this alliance precarious to say the least, but further allies in combating Hotaru and Raiden would always be worthwhile. He was aware that as a cleric of Chaos, Havik held a certain sway over the peoples of Chaosrealm, but this potential ally did not sound like they were any mere clergy member, and that fact had piqued Darrius's interest.

The two were now traveling along Chaosrealm's uneven, sometimes treacherous terrain. Darrius hated the uncertainty regarding their destination.

"I know giving a straight answer is difficult for you," Darrius admitted. "But where are we going?"

"We are going where we are not right now," Havik explained. "And when we get there, we will be there. Between you and me, I actually prefer walks with no destination at all. Just pure blissful aimlessness. Not a purpose or a care."

"Right…." Darrius responded dryly, snaking his head and wondering why he'd even bothered asking.

Eventually, they came to stop. The area was shrouded in a dense fog that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Ah, here we are," Havik declared. "That is at least, until we are somewhere else."

"Where?" Darrius asked.

As if an answer to his question, not like Havik was exactly reliable for providing one, the fog began to clear up, revealing what at first glance might seem like a gigantic pile of wood scraps. Upon further inspection, it was more like a temple. The strangest temple Darrius had ever seen.

There was no apparent doorway into the temple, although that problem was quickly alleviated when Havik took out his Morningstar and broke a hole through the wall, if the assembled scraps of wood could be considered a wall.

Havik and Darrius stepped into the place, which had no lighting to speak of, nor any furniture other than a slab of rock with a smaller rock on top that vaguely resembled a bed. Not one any sane person would ever sleep in, but Darrius knew full well he was not dealing with sane people.

Suddenly, there was a blast of green lightning that struck the wall near Darrius's head. He prepared to defend himself, but Havik did not.

Hand still crackling with energy, a man stepped forward. He looked incredibly frail, wearing a simple purple outfit and a hat like a stereotypical witch. His skin was oddly pale and his hair neon green and arranged in a tangled mess of a beard and a mustache with hair jutting out on either side like two needles. His eyes glowed a faint whitish purple and he had a maddened grin displaying several missing teeth.

"Apologies for the scare, I was just blasting that maggot," he explained, waving his hands in an arcane gesture. "It dared to buzz around in the home of the almighty Zaggot."

"Ah, Lord Zaggot! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Havik said with a reverence that Darrius had never seen from the chaos cleric before.

"_This _is who you wanted me to meet?" Darrius surmised.

"Well, aren't you quite an observant fellow," Zaggot commented. "With glasses that are a color that's not quite yellow."

"Why does he talk like that?" Darrius asked.

"Talk like what?" Havik asked back.

"I think he means my predilection towards rhyme," Zaggot assumed. "It's just something I picked up in my spare time."

"Alright, let's get to the point," Darrius decided. "My name is Darrius, I—"

"I know who you are," Zaggot interrupted. "Havik mentioned you once while we were at a bar."

Darrius raised an eyebrow. "There are bars here?"

"Alcohol brings on such _splendid _chaos," Havik said fondly. "It is only sensible to have an establishment where it is consumed."

"Right…" Darrius responded, unsure of how to react to that. "Anyway, has Havik told you of my cause?"

"You lead a revolution in the realm of Order," Zaggot recalled, idly stroking his beard. "It's a long time since one of your people has come within Chaosrealm's borders."

"Yes, that's because the Seidan Guard have recently aligned themselves with Earthrealm's protector Hotaru," Darrius explained. "Something that while advantageous for keeping Hotaru and his lackeys distracted, is something that can lead to my movement's destruction in the long run."

"I quite understand your plight," Zaggot sympathized. "Having to contest with such might."

"That's why we're here," Darrius clarified. "To ask for your aid against Raiden and Hotaru."

"I think you're missing the bigger picture," Zaggot suggested. "When it comes to Seido's oppression, Hotaru is not the main fixture."

"The senate's time will come," Darrius said confidently. "But I must weaken their defenders before I can strike them directly."

"The one you need to kill is my brother," Zaggot argued. "In Seido, the power is _really _held by no other."

"Held by no-" Darrius finally deciphered one of the madman's riddles. "Hold on… High Chancellor Abacus is your brother?"

"Yes indeed, my brother _is _your oppressor," Zaggot confirmed. "He treats you and I both as his lessers."

"What happened for you to end up here?" Darrius asked. "And...like _this."_

"Long ago, my brother banished me," Zaggot explained. "He intended to trap me, but I've never felt more free."

"Why?" Darrius then asked.

"Apparently I was a 'threat to his vision'," Zaggot answered. "Ironic then, that even without me, destroying him has become your mission."

"I'll admit, I'd never heard of you before today," said Darrius. "The senate must have wiped all records of you."

"Abacus did much to make it like I never existed," Zaggot surmised. "Nowhere in Seido will you find my name listed."

"So I assume you'd want revenge?" Darrius guessed.

"Ah revenge, a dish best served cold," Zaggot said fondly. "But to dish it out, one must be rather bold."

"How's this for 'bold'?" Darrius asked, smirking with pride in his deeds. "Just a few short days ago, I and my followers launched an attack on Seido's highest court, Abacus's pride and joy. That same court is now burning, bodies of Seidan Guard members strewn about. I even nearly bested Hotaru himself in battle. And I could do even more than that, _if _Havik and I had your help."

"Quite the strong case you make," Zaggot admitted, extending a hand. "This offer, I'd be a fool to not take!"

Darrius shook his hand. "Excellent."

"Our numbers grow," commented Havik. "And very soon, we shall bring chaos throughout all the realms."

"Remember our arrangement," Darrius advised. "Seido is to be left for me to turn into something _better_. The two of you can do as you wish with the rest of the realms."

"How dare you bind a man of Chaos to his word!" Havik shouted, suddenly entering a battle stance. I ought to free myself from this oppression!"

Before Havik could launch a strike however, Zaggot blasted forth another bolt of green lightning between them.

"Now now, we shouldn't be fighting," he said. "The downfall of Abacus is a story that needs writing!"

"Agreed, attacking me would be pointless!" Argued Darrius.

"Pointlessness is the way of Chaos!" Havik argued.

"That is most certainly true," Zaggot agreed. "But in this battle, we are only so few."

"Very well…" Havik conceded, returning to a neutral stance.

"I need to get back to Seido," informed Darrius, privately just wanting this whole affair over with. "I'll contact you both when I need you."

"I hope you fare well," said Zaggot. "Otherwise, you'll end up in Hell."

"If Raiden, Abacus, and the zealots that serve them get their way…" Darrius responded.

"We'll _all _be in Hell."


	27. Chapter 26: Secrets and War

With the information he was now aware of, Kung Jin wasted no time returning to the Special Forces to inform them of what Raiden was attempting to keep secret from all except Fujin and Bo' Rai Cho. He had brought Kai with him, ostensibly to introduce him to his friends and so Kai could aid in passing along the information. Kai suspected other motives in Jin asking him to come along, but decided to leave it be for the moment.

They walked through the base, Kung Jin holding Kai's arm the entire way to lead him through, not wanting to waste time on a tour.

Eventually, they found the room where the others were.

"Hey Jin!" greeted Cassie. "Who's your new boyfriend?"

"Cass, don't torment your friend." Advised Mokap.

Jin let go of Kai's arm, looking down in an attempt to conceal his blushing. "H-He's not my….everyone, this is Kai. He's my _friend_, no prefix, from the Wu Shi Academy."

"Aww, and here I thought this was our first date." Kai said with a snicker.

"Y-You did…? I mean...if you wanna... hang out some other time we can-" Kung Jin continued to stammer.

"Dude, I was messing with you, relax!" Kai clarified, slapping Jin on the back.

"Oh...right…" Jin responded, still blushing and laughing awkwardly shortly after.

Cassie shook her head and tried to contain her laughter. "That was priceless..."

"Welcome aboard, Kai," greeted Sonya, going over and shaking his hand, deciding not to comment on the disaster that had just unfolded. "You two got here just in time, we're monitoring the situation now."

Mokap gave the pair of Shaolin monks a friendly wave.

Cassie on the other hand, walked over to Kung Jin and whispered into his ear:

"He's perfect for you. Don't screw it up."

She then winked. Kung Jin did his best to try and ignore her, instead focusing on the situation at hand:

"Wait, this isn't a mission for us?" He asked his superiors.

"Nah," Johnny answered. "We sent Kenshi and a few guys over to this Red Dragon base we found. They tried stayin' covert, but..."

"Didn't exactly go well." Jax finished for him, arms crossed and eyes on the nearest monitor.

"Wait...dad's there?"

All present turned to see Takeda and Jacqui entering the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Takeda asked. "I could've gone with him!"

"_We_ could've gone with him." Jacqui corrected.

"He could be in trouble!" Takeda continued.

Sonya placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Takeda, your father can take care of himself. It was his choice to go on the mission."

"Yeah, after Raiden brought up avengin' your mom," Johnny recalled. "Seems to me like _he_ was the one who wanted Kenshi to tag along."

"Is Raiden there too?" Takeda asked.

"He said he had business to take care of," Sonya explained. "Not exactly sure where he is."

"Yeah I don't like how cryptic he's been lately," Johnny admitted. "It's nice knowing what the hell is happening, ya know?"

"I'm starting to agree with that, Mr. Cage," said Takeda, clear frustration in his voice. "What's happening now?"

"Kenshi and his squad are engaging the Red Dragons," Jax answered. "Firefight looks rough, but they're holding their own."

"Ohgod ohgod…." Takeda said as he went over to the monitor. Only in recent years had he gotten his father back into his life, and he wasn't about to lose him.

Jacqui understood this, quickly trying to comfort him. "Easy there Taki, I'm sure he'll be ok."

"I...I hope you're right," Takeda responded with a deep breath. "I really do…"

"Umm….on a somewhat related note," chimed in Kung Jin. "There's something we gotta tell you guys."

"Like, real big news," Kai added. "Don't tell Raiden we told you, I'm too good lookin' to get fried."

"I love that that's your top concern." Cassie said sarcastically.

"But seriously, this is some really shady stuff," Kai insisted. "You guys might not even believe it."

"I wouldn't have if I didn't hear them say it firsthand," Kung Jin admitted. "I mean, it's crazy."

"Hear who say what, exactly?" asked Sonya.

"Raiden, Fujin, and Master Bo' Rai Cho," Kung Jin answered. "We-"

"We mighta eavesdropped on them talking about some stuff," Kai interceded. "The main thing was the Kamidogu."

Cassie groaned. "Not those damn magic blood knives."

"Ugh...I get a headache even _thinking_ about that mind control crap," Jacqui recalled. "Come to think of it, that might've been how we first met, babe."

"Oh yeah…" Takeda remembered. "Weird day…."

"Oh this day's probably gonna be weirder than that one." said Kai.

"Yeah, the thing about the Blood Code Daggers is…" Kung Jin started to say, as everyone leaned in to listen, all except for Takeda, who kept his eyes on the monitor.

At the Red Dragon base, chaos had broken out. Red Dragon and SF soldiers were shooting each other back and forth, a lightshow of lasers and bullets flying in almost every direction. Leading the SF side of the assault was Kenshi, slashing through the Red Dragons in front of him and mercilessly and telekinetically pulling any others nearby into the path of his blade.

"Keep fighting!" He commanded the troops. "They only have so many of their blackhearted soldiers, while we have righteousness!"

He raised his sword and the soldiers cheered as they charged forward into the fray. Kenshi had led a few operations with the Special Forces since he had begun aiding them, and had figured out at this point how to inspire troops on the battlefield, even if he would have preferred to enact his vengeance on the Red Dragon himself.

Even in spite of Kenshi's words however, the Red Dragons matched their fervor, devoutly loyal to their cause and to their master, Daegon. A master that Kenshi would cut through as many Red Dragons as needed to find, so that he could interrogate him and learn the identity of his wife Suchin's killer at long last.

Kenshi had learned to mostly temper his rage since he had met Suchin, and since he had found friends among the Special Forces and grown closer with his son. But his hatred of the Red Dragon clan for what they had taken from him still burned brightly, and drove him as he slashed his way through this chaotic battle.

Daegon was naturally aware that the attack was happening, watching from monitors in his own base, located on an entirely different continent from the one that Kenshi and the Special Forces were attacking.

"That man has become rather troublesome…" Daegon said annoyedly. "It is a shame that Hsu Hao was unable to kill him due to the intervention of that blasted Scorpion. Still, no need to speak ill of the dead. He _was_ ambushed after all."

"Sir, what should we do?" asked a Red Dragon seated in front of one of the monitors, breaking Daegon's concentration and musing on his departed agent, completely unaware of his Netherrealm rebirth.

"_I_ may have an answer to that question…" said Doctor Alan Zane as he entered the room, a warped smirk on his face as always.

"Ah, Doctor Zane," Daegon said fondly, turning around to face him. "I assume you would suggest that we let some of your pets play with Mr. Takahashi and the Special Forces fodder he brought with him."

"You assume correctly," Zane confirmed. "I think this would be quite a suitable field test. Perhaps, with the permission of our Black Dragon allies of course, Ms. Virgo could be sent to test out _her_ new abilities as well."

"Not yet," Daegon told him. "The element of surprise is invaluable. We cannot make the Special Forces aware that we have reached an agreement with the Black Dragon until the time is right. If they were to learn of our alliance _now_, it is likely that they would go to even _greater_ lengths to see both clans wiped out, seeing us as a greater threat to their precious country united than apart."

"Of course," Zane replied understandingly. "Just a few of my pets then. That should certainly keep them busy."

"Indeed," agreed Daegon. "And focus them on Kenshi. I want to put him out of _my_ misery once and for all."

"As you wish, Lord Daegon." Zane acquessed.

The battle raged on, the Special Forces now successfully pushing back the Red Dragons due to their superior numbers as well as Kenshi's leadership and battle prowess. A few Red Dragons even attempted to meet the blind swordsman blade-to-blade, but were quickly cut down when faced with superior skill.

Victory seemed assured, until…

Red portals began opening up on the opposite side of the Special Forces troops.

Out of the portals came about a dozen reptilian humanoids, similar to Saurians, but their scales were red. They also had far more pronounced, crocodilian snouts and large tails, somewhat like Tiamat, albeit smaller. They were wearing black armor on their chests and waists. The creatures roared, and began expelling red fireballs from their mouths, which quickly took out several SF soldiers and started a fire within the base, before the creatures started jumping in and engaging in physical combat, displaying superior strength and even being able to tear off the limbs of soldiers, a few using their mouths and devouring arms, legs, or heads like ravenous monsters.

Kenshi of course wasn't going to stand idly by and allow this to happen, telekinetically grabbing one of the creatures and pulling them right into the path of his blade, stabbing them through and killing the creature.

"What manner of monsters has Daegon created now?" He asked himself.

Kenshi ran into the fray and cut down two more of the creatures. Three others blasted fireballs at him, but Kenshi was able to stop the projectiles in midair with his telekinesis. This required incredible concentration on his part however, allowing another one of the creatures to bite into his shoulder. The fireballs resumed their path, but Kenshi was able to grab the creature that had bitten him and use it as a shield, the projectiles causing the creature to explode, knocking Kenshi back and into a well, Sento falling out of his grasp.

With Kenshi down, a Red Dragon soldier walked up to him. Unlike the others, he didn't wear red-lensed goggles, but rather a monocle of the same design, his other eye covered by an eyepatch with the Red Dragon's insignia on it. He held a pistol in his hand.

"Well well, the elusive Kenshi," the soldier said disdainfully, before kicking him. "Can't believe we lost Hsu Hao because of _you_. After he beat your sorry ass to a pulp, to. But that's not why I'm putting a bullet in your head."

"D-Do I...know you?" Kenshi asked, before smirking. "You all start to blend together after a while."

The soldier hit Kenshi in the jaw with the handle of his pistol.

"When we came for your family, your wife took my eye," the soldier explained. "I repaid the favor by putting a bullet in her. She actually kept fighting, believe it or not. Cut down about ten more of us before she was finally put down. But you? To be honest, your wife was a much better fighter. Didn't need to hide behind the Special Forces, or some fancy powers, or a dead man with fire powers."

"You….do not get to speak of Suchin…" Kenshi said, before spitting blood at the Red Dragon soldier.

The soldier put his gun right up to Kenshi's head. "I was complimenting her, but whatever."

The soldier was seconds away from pulling the trigger, when Sento suddenly stabbed through his chest. The Red Dragon soldier screamed out in pain, dropping his gun before the sword left his body and returned to Kenshi's hand.

"Never….underestimate….a Takahashi…." he said as the Red Dragon soldier fell over dead.

One of the people responsible for Suchin's fate was gone, but as Kenshi climbed to his feet, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it as a cane, he didn't feel like the job was done.

He also wondered how he'd managed to summon the sword in spite of his dazed state, but assumed his telekinetic abilities were simply growing stronger.

He surveyed the battle around him, lacking sight due to the treachery of Shang Tsung so many years ago, but being able to sense all that was happening with his telepathy.

These….these new _monsters_ that the Red Dragon has created were overwhelming the Special Forces. The tide of battle had shifted. Kenshi needed to get back into the heat of battle, aid the troops against these things. But his train of thought was broken when he heard the shouting of a Red Dragon soldier.

"Activate the base's self-destruct and let's get out of here!"

"No!" Kenshi yelled as he rushed over to stop them. Before he could, the soldiers had entered one of the red portals and a countdown had started.

Kenshi began fumbling with the computer console, trying to figure out how to shut down the self-destruct sequence.

"Everyone get out of here!" He ordered as he worked frantically. "Retreat!"

Even with his telepathy, the lack of sight had always hindered Kenshi when it came to computer operations. But he couldn't risk the life of one of the other soldiers, he considered it wrong.

Kenshi heard a snarling behind him. He turned and cut down one of the reptilian creatures, only for another to shoot a fireball at him. Kenshi flipped out of the way of the projectile, but it ended up hitting the computer console and destroying it.

"NO!" Shouted Kenshi.

The structure began collapsing down on him, the ground shaking and rubble and debris falling every which way. The yells of evacuating soldiers from both sides could be heard as well as the screeching and roars of the Red Dragon's genetically engineered monsters. Though he could not see, he could sense the chaos all around him, hear the rocks crumbling above and below him. And finally, for the first time since before Kenshi discovered his telepathy… everything went black.

That was the last thing Kenshi could remember before he found himself buried in rubble, being dug out by Jax and Jacqui, with Sonya and Takeda behind them.

"Found him!" Called out Jax

"Dad!" Takeda shouted. He tried to go over to his father, but Sonya stopped him.

"Hold on," she advised. "Let Vera look him over."

"Right." Takeda replied.

Vera walked into Kenshi's "view" and knelt down nearby him.

"It's bad," she explained, moving a portable X-ray device the SF had developed over his body. "He's got multiple bone fractures, it'll probably be several days before he recovers."

Takeda held back tears as he went over to his father and helped him up, grabbing onto one of his shoulders as Jacqui took hold of the other.

They moved him over to a paramedic team, which placed him on a stretcher alongside some wounded surviving soldiers.

"You're gonna be ok, dad," Takeda assured. "They'll take good care of you."

Kenshi nodded slowly. "D-Do not worry, my son. I'll…" he groaned in pain. "I'll be alright."

Takeda held onto his father's hand tightly. "Please. I can't lose you too."

Jacqui put her arm around him. "It's gonna be ok, baby."

Takeda nodded and released his father's hand, allowing the paramedics to take him into a nearby helicopter.

Sonya was watching their moment from afar, lamenting putting Kenshi on the mission, when Johnny walked up to her.

"How many did we lose?" she asked.

Johnny sighed. "More than half the squad. All that's left is Kenshi and about twenty other guys and gals."

Sonya sighed deeply. "It feels like every day I have to make more and more calls to more and more families."

"I know," Johnny sympathized. "But things _will _get better, I'm sure of it."

Sonya shook her head. "How do you do it, Johnny? How do you stay so optimistic?"

"Light at the end of the tunnel," Johnny answered. "I just focus on that."

"Yeah well, I feel like I'm always stuck in the darkness," Sonya replied. "Always losing good people, while the bad ones never seem to get what they deserve. Oh sure, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung. _They're _dead. Kano and Shinnok are locked up.

But Daegon's still out there. We wouldn't have even known he existed if it wasn't for Kenshi infiltrating their ranks. Pay back for what Hsu Hao did, really. Now _he's _dead. Part of me thinks it serves him right, but the part of me that thought he was my friend all those years says in being too harsh.

And then there's Kotal. That bastard tried to kill _our _daughter, and the other kids too. Now I wouldn't call Mileena my friend or anything but if half of what made her was Kitana she couldn't have been all bad. And now she's dead, and Kitana's something worse. So are all of our old friends. I just…I feel like we're never _winning._"

"Hey c'mon, don't talk like that," advised Johnny. "We do win, the wins are few and far between, but they're _there. _Remember when Cass knocked out Shinnok? Neither of us had ever been so proud of her… and remember when you finally took down Kano? Or when Raiden put down Shao Kah—"

As if summoned by the utterance of his name, Raiden crackled onto the scene.

Kai and Kung Jin, who had been conversing with each other the entire time, immediately looked uneasy when they saw him.

Cassie had been looking over an injured soldier with Vera, but upon seeing Raiden, stopped what she was doing almost immediately.

"Speak of the devil…" Sonya said under her breath.

"YOU!" shouted Takeda, marching over to Raiden with a bravery possessed by few.

"Is there a problem, Takeda Takahashi?" Raiden asked.

"You're the one who talked my dad into _coming _on this mission, and now look at him!" Takeda yelled, pointing to the bedridden Kenshi. "This whole mess is your fault!"

"It was not my decision to attack this Red Dragon facility," Raiden argued. "I presumed that Kenshi Takahashi would desire some involvement when I gained knowledge of the operation because of his wish to avenge the death of your mother. His injuries are a crime the Red Dragon are accountable for and further reason that they must be eradicated."

"I want the Red Dragon gone more than most," Takeda admitted. "But not if it will cost this much!"

"Then perhaps you should have been present to accompany your father on the mission." Raiden suggested in a noticeably angrier tone.

"I was spending time with the woman I love!" Takeda yelled.

"Time that could have spent helping to defend Earthrealm." Raiden argued.

"Some of us have _lives_!" Jacqui interjected. "Look, I love this job, I love making a difference in people's lives and fighting for what's right, even if I have to put myself on the line, and _both of us _fully understand how important it is, but we just can't spend every waking moment fighting and risking our lives. Especially not when we're trying to get married. Everybody has to take a break eventually."

Sonya knew full well that Jacqui's words weren't directed at her. And yet, when hearing them, she couldn't help but reflect on herself. The time _she _had poured into defending Earthrealm and how much it had cost her. How much of her life she hadn't been able to live because of this job.

Raiden on the other hand, had a markedly different reaction.

"Do not lecture me on the nature of your mortal lives, Jacqueline Briggs," Raiden urged. "I know full well your limitations, they are why **I **am the protector of this realm and the rest of you are merely additional defense."

"_Limitations?_" Takeda asked.

"You red-eyed son of a bitch." Jacqui said frustratedly.

"Does protecting us include lying to us?!" Called out Kai.

Raiden glared at both him and Kung Jin. "I sensed your presences when I met with Fujin and Bo' Rai Cho. It amuses me that you believed you would escape my notice."

"He has a point you know," Kung Jin pointed out. "You lied to _everyone _about the Kamidogu."

"Which made Reiko and Havik want those fucking knives!" Cassie added on. "You'd think after you got mind controlled with the rest of us you'd see how much of a terrible idea that was, but Jin and Kai here needed to _spy _on you to figure out that the daggers were just your cover story.

Maybe if you told us something, my mom wouldn't haven't gotten brainwashed and _killed _a guy! No wonder Sheeva wasn't mad at mom about Kintaro. The one she should've been mad at was _you!_"

"**ENOUGH.**" Raiden boomed.

"Or. What."

Raiden's glare turned over to none other than Johnny Cage.

"No seriously, what're you gonna do if we keep pointing out how you're kinda shit at your job?" Johnny asked. "You gonna fry us, like—"

"Johnny," Sonya interrupted. "**Don't.**"

"But he's being an asshole!" Johnny pointed out.

"We all have to make sacrifices." Sonya argued.

"This entire discussion is pointless," Raiden decided. "I will contact you when necessary."

He then teleported away in another crimson flash of lightning.

"Can't believe you'd stick up for him…" Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Raiden's lost just as much as we have," Jax pointed out. "Maybe more. Kids had a right to speak their minds, but Raiden's gotta do what he thinks is right to."

"Maybe he was worried someone like Reiko might interrogate us," Sonya reasoned. "And find out about these 'real' Kamidogu, whatever they are."

"Look, I'm not saying Raiden doesn't have his reasons," Johnny clarified. "But he could certainly stand to be less of a dick about it."

"I don't think I've ever seen a man that angry." Said Vera, who had watched the whole thing unfold from one of the helicopters.

"Me neither Aunt Vera, me neither," Cassie said as she returned to tending to the wounded soldier. "Not even Shinnok was that pissed."

"I still remember when he stopped by after me and Jax were attacked by Reiko," Vera recalled. "He actually… _cared_ back then. Said he should've come sooner."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, he used to almost be like an extra grandpa to me. But now he's changed so much…"

"People change, Cass," Vera reminded her, before shaking her head. "For better or for worse…"

"People change…"


	28. Chapter 27: To Friends, New and Old

After a lengthy trek heading towards the Blood Sea, the motley crew of demons, humans, and one somewhere in between reached the one major obstacle to their path:

The Prison of Souls.

The group overlooked the prison from a nearby canyon. The prison was dark and industrial-looking, and massive like a fortress. There were spotlights on top of the numerous towers that surrounded and were part of the prison, all moving back and forth in order to catch anyone who might come near the massive prison.

It reminded Stryker of a factory crossed with Alcatraz. He'd locked up criminals in places like this. He certainly didn't like visiting them.

The Brotherhood of Shadow had long abandoned this place following the losses of Quan Chi and Shinnok, believing consolidating their forces to be a logical strategy. Said strategy had led to their annihilation.

Kia and Jataaka did not mourn the cult's loss however. They were finally free of the Brotherhood's dogma, and no longer needed to feign devotion to fanatical ideals. Still, the Prison was foreboding to them, as well as to Sareena and Ashrah. It brought back memories of the totality that Shinnok and Quan Chi had held over their lives. Never had they sat within this prison's cells, but they had never felt any better than those who did. Especially for Sareena and Ashrah, the Netherrealm in its entirety had felt similarly prison-like, and that feeling had fueled their desire to escape.

Kia and Jataaka did not hold similar distaste for the Netherrealm itself, but it made this prison no less foreboding to them.

Hsu Hao had only ever seen pictures of this place. The Red Dragon had considered retaking this place multiple times, but something else always took priority. The facility had been lost to the Brotherhood of Shadow years before he had even been recruited into the Red Dragon clan. It had been so many years now since Mavado had approached him with that fateful offer. Even now, Hsu Hao considered trying to claim the facility for the Red Dragon. Alas however, he lacked the forces to take the prison, and had a strong feeling that his circumstantial allies would not agree with the idea. In a few ways they reminded him of the Special Forces, when he had served with them as part of his infiltration mission. They were dedicated and moral. Every once in a while, Hsu Hao wished that he had the luxury of morals. Alas, that was far from the life he had made for himself. In truth, he didn't take fault with Stryker for calling him a terrorist when he proposed their agreement.

The outlier among the group was Jade. Not only was she the only Edenian among a group composed of Earthrealmers and Netherrealmers, but in her more than ten thousand years of life, she had never seen a place like this. The closest things she could think of to compare it to were either the buildings in Earthrealm when she had fought there against Shao Kahn's invasion, or against the fortress of Shao Kahn himself in Outworld. Either way, upon beholding the Prison of Souls, Jade could just feel to her core that she didn't like this place.

"W-Well," she said, a bit of uneasiness in her voice, turning her gaze to her demonic allies. "You four know this place. How do we get in?"

"Well, it's been quite a few years," Sareena admitted. "But there should be an entrance on the west side."

"I've always wondered," said Ashrah, pointing at the spotlights. "What _are _those?"

"The lights are intended to spot any potential intruders," explained Hsu Hao. "It would be best to _avoid_ them."

"Noted," Ashrah responded, before looking at her sword which glowed faintly. "Besides, we have our _own _light to aid us."

Kia and Jataaka rolled their eyes at her faith in the sword. They personally didn't exactly believe in the idea of divine power gracing an inhabitant of the Netherrealm.

"Everyone be on your guard," advised Jade. "And stick together, it's the only way we'll make it through this place."

"Agreed, we should maintain an advantage in numbers," added Hsu Hao. "It certainly proved beneficial in our last battle as a unit, and would lessen the likelihood of casualties."

"I'd certainly hate to end up in the Fifth Plane again…." said Sareena.

"So _that's _what happened after Shinnok blasted you." Kia realized.

Sareena nodded. "Yes, my soul reformed down there."

"I remember you telling me about that after we met." Ashrah recalled.

"I am _never _going to understand how any of that works." Stryker fully admitted.

"Weren't you a revenant, Earthrealmer?" Jataaka asked. "Magic and the nature of this realm play a part in your standing here at this very moment."

Stryker shrugged. "Doesn't mean I know how it all works."

"Is this much discourse particularly required or in any way beneficial to our mission?" Asked Hsu Hao.

"Well you must be fun at parties." Joked Stryker

"Speaking of parties, do you think Johnathon will try to arrange one when he learns we're alive again?" Jade asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Stryker answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Kia asked.

"Friend of ours." Jade answered.

"Quite frankly, you'd hate him." Stryker added.

"I can corroborate that statement." Hsu Hao said plainly.

"When have _you _met Johnny?" Stryker asked.

"That is a lengthy story that would jeopardize your willingness to cooperate with me," Hsu Hao explained. "Let us simply continue our mission."

"Agreed," said Jataaka. "And you." She looked at Kia with a small smile.

"Yeah, beautiful?" Kia asked.

"Stay safe." Jataaka instructed, before leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"How sweet." Complimented Ashrah.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel collectively like third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh wheels?" Stryker asked.

"They get sentimental like this before a dangerous mission," Sareena explained. "And that's not a criticism before you two start, I actually _like _seeing this side of you both."

"Yes, well now that the nature of our relationship is clear, know that I will prioritize protecting her life," Jataaka motioned to Kia. "Over all of yours."

"I'd say that's biased," Stryker replied. "But I can't blame you either. Happy wife, happy life."

"What _are _weddings like in the Netherrealm?" Jade wondered aloud.

Hsu Hao sighed. "That information is not required for what we are about to—"

"We'll tell you later," assured Kia. "Now let's go."

"Agreed." Was all Hsu Hao had to add.

The group made their way down the side of the canyon and over to the west side of the prison to search for the entrance. They all made sure to remain out of the way of the spotlights and use nearby rocks and boulders as cover so as not to be seen by anyone on the ground level.

Eventually, they reached the entrance itself. There seemed to be no visible guards, making it rather easy for the group to step inside.

Once they did however, a compartment in one of the walls suddenly opened up, and out stepped a very large humanoid robot. It was bulky and very tall, standing over even Hsu Hao, who was the largest of the group. It had a blocky shape with the exception of its more round head and hands. Attached to one arm was a large rotary buzzsaw which began spinning as the robot looked at the intruders and began marching towards them.

"A Keeper!" Shouted Ashrah.

She quickly fired a light projectile from her sword, Sareena additionally firing a skull-fireball at the robot, as Stryker unholstered his gun and let off a round.

The hellfire-infused bullet blasted the robot's saw blade attachment clean off. The two energy projectiles collided with the robot seconds after and knocked it back, but did not prove powerful enough to disable the robot, as it kept coming.

Moving past the others, Hsu Hao stood facing the robot and began charging his chest laser. The beam of energy shot out and blasted a circular hole right through the center of the robot, destroying its main power and causing it to collapse to the ground.

"Woah!" Stryker exclaimed. "How come it wasn't that strong before?"

"I had my laser set to a lower power setting," Hsu Hao explained. "I assumed as a former revenant yourself, you would want your comrade alive. Avoiding the deaths of either of those three was also to further generate trust."

"Ok, you're smart, I'll give you that one," Stryker admitted. "Still not a big fan of the Red Dragon."

"Nor I, the American government, Officer Stryker." Hsu Hao responded.

"Touché." Was all Stryker had to say.

"Look out!" Called out Jade, throwing her glaive, which flew right between the two before it sliced off the head of another approaching robot, a relatively smaller one, before teleporting back to her grasp in a flash of green energy.

"What's that thing made of?" Stryker asked.

"Edenian Steel," Jade answered. "Responds well to mystical enchantments too."

"My leader uses similar material for his weapons." Hsu Hao recalled.

"Really?" Jade asked.

Hsu Hao nodded in confirmation, but didn't provide any further specificity on the matter, simply continuing his path throughout the prison, the others following.

"Where do we go now?" Jade asked the demonesses.

"Once we're through the prison, we'll have to make it across the Bridge of Immortality," Sareena explained. "Like the prison itself, it's likely to be guarded by Keepers."

"Wonderful…" Stryker said irritatedly.

"We should make haste," advised Hsu Hao. "Although these robots are something of an abandoned experiment of my clan, they are nonetheless formidable. We should attempt to ensure that we face as few of them as possible."

The others nodded.

"They always did unnerve me," commented Ashrah. "I could always sense that they were just….soulless."

"They reminded me of the reanimated skeletons Quan Chi would sometimes use in battle," added Kia. "I just hope we can get out of this place soon." She looked around the prison as they walked, clearly uneasy.

"Don't be afraid," advised Jataaka. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Kia nodded, staying close to her wife as the group traversed across the prison. The place's dark and foreboding nature didn't change one bit now that they were actually inside it. The narrow hallways didn't help either. They also had no idea what to expect from the prison and what dangers might lay ahead.

They turned down a hall only to be confronted by another Keeper. Stryker grabbed his taser and shot the cables right at the robot. They latched on and electrocuted, short-circuiting its systems and causing it to explode.

The explosion caused alarms to start blaring and blew a hole in the wall, from which the Bridge of Immortality was visible in the distance.

"Nice going, Earthrealmer," Jataaka mocked. "Now they know we're here."

"Hey, at least we know where we're going now," Stryker argued. "Besides, I don't see you helpi-"

Another robot approached, this one armed with a large laser cannon that replaced its lower right arm and connected via a cable to its back, which it aimed at the group.

Kia threw a razor boomerang aimed at the cannon, which sliced it clean off and caused it to slam to the ground with a loud metal clang. Jataaka then rushed the robot and sliced it clean in half diagonally with her mystically-charged sword.

"Ok, I take back what I said." Stryker said honestly.

No one responded to him, the group simply continuing forward in the direction of the bridge. Surviving through giant mechanized hammers that fell from the ceiling in an attempt to crush them and flickering, partially malfunctioning laser barriers, the group did finally make it onto the Bridge of Immortality.

Once there, they found a small force waiting for them.

There were two of the smaller robots, each armed with a different variety of laser cannon. Another one of the larger robots with the arm-mounted saw blade stood just behind the two. On either side of them were two large semi-humanoid red robots, one with an arm replaced by a machine gun, and the other having a flamethrower. Next to the five robots was another smaller one, unarmed but mounted onto, of all things, a medium-sized dinosaur. It was clearly some kind of theropod, though too small to be the famous Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was potentially some manner of Albertosaurus. What the animal had done in its prehistoric life for its soul to find its way to the Netherrealm was a question possibly no one knew the answer to.

"Is that a robot on a dinosaur?!" Stryker explained.

"What's a dinosaur?" Sareena asked.

"Animals from Earthrealm that were supposed to have gone extinct 65 million years ago," Stryker explained. "And now, one of them is in this place, being ridden by a robot."

"What killed your 'dinosaurs'?" Ashrah asked.

"Well theories vary between an ice age and a meteor," Stryker explained. "Take your pick."

The dinosaur roared at the group.

"We have a battle to commence." Hsu Hao reminded them.

The seven of them all readied themselves for the coming battle, raising weapons and entering battle stances.

The two smaller robots fired laser blasts at the group, but their blasts were deflected by Ashrah and Jataaka's swords, glowing white and blue respectively as the two charged into battle.

The robot with the machine gun opened fire, but Jade jumped into the path of its stream of bullets and activated her energy shield, the projectiles bouncing off of it as she threw her glaive and cut off the machine gun attachment with it.

The flamethrower robot marched toward Hsu Hao and unleashed its flames, but the Red Dragon sent the fire away from himself with a powerful clap that generated a shockwave, knocking the robot back some.

The saw blade robot marched forward, but was blasted back with a fireball from Sareena, who unsheathed her sword and charged at it.

This left Stryker and Kia….to contend with the robot mounted on a dinosaur.

The dinosaur charged at the two, even as Kia launched a razor boomerang that sliced the head off of its mount, before both she and Stryker had barrel-rolled out of the way.

Stryker shot off several rounds from his pistol afterward, the hellfire billets clearly harming the dinosaur's hide, but mostly serving to anger it and cause it to roar loudly at him. The dinosaur charged again at Stryker, but he jumped out of the way and allowed it to run right off of the side of the bridge. The dinosaur roared in anger as it plummeted down to the seeming abyss below.

"Two down!" Stryker proclaimed, pumping his fist. He then turned to Kia. "May I just say that you have a damn good throwing arm?"

Kia couldn't help but crack a smile at his compliment. "Thanks, but I'm taken."

"Wasn't trying to—"

"I was told that Earthrealmers knew what a joke was." She interrupted him, before the both of them started laughing.

Meanwhile, Jade struck her robotic opponent with an energy kick, intending to knock it over but instead sending her foot right through the robot's "stomach".

"Whoops." She said to herself, before pulling the limb out and looking up at the robot to see if it was still functional after that.

It was, albeit clearly malfunctioning now, as it twitched and sparked before punching her and knocking her back. Jade, in response, channeled her green energy into her staff and threw it like a javelin, after which it proceeded to impale the robot through the head, and then be teleported back into Jade's hand before the robot fell to the ground, dead.

Sareena at the same was swiftly dodging the swipes of the saw blade robot, striking it with her sword, but it was evidently not strong enough to do more than leave cut marks in the plating. After ducking under another swing by the robot, Sareena fired another skull-fireball to knock it back. She then tried combining her two primary weapons, allowing the mystically-generated pink flame to coat her sword, before she charged at the robot, jumped into the air, and landed on it. She proceeded to stab the robot through the chest with the flaming sword, causing the flames to spread from the sparking caused and eventually engulf the robot as Sareena jumped off. The robot shambled forward in this state a few more steps before finally falling over.

Ashrah and Jataaka had meanwhile been successfully deflecting the blasts of the robots' laser cannons, eventually getting close enough to slash the robots themselves with their mystically energized blades, causing them to fall in half, although the damaged cannons exploded, knocking the two back.

"Jataaka!" yelled Kia, rushing over to her just as Sareena rushed over to Ashrah.

"Are you alright?" Kia asked.

Jataaka sat up and coughed. "I-I'll be fine…"

Ashrah couldn't help but smile. "This reminds me of when I was nursing _you_ after that Brotherhood assassin wounded you."

"Well I'm glad I could repay the courtesy." Sareena happily responded.

The only opponent left standing now was the flamethrower robot. Hsu Hao dodged the flames as best as he could, eventually getting close enough to grapple with the robot, grabbing its flamethrower arm and pulling it away from himself. Eventually, Hsu Hao managed to actually lift the robot over his head and throw it onto the ground. The robot attempted to fire its flamethrower again, but Hsu Hao destroyed the weapon with one of his Sun Moon Blades, stabbing the row of spikes down the front of the weapon into the flamethrower. He then lifted up his boot and stomped down with enough force to crush the robot's head, ending it.

"Are you all in sufficient physical condition?" Hsu Hao asked afterwards.

The rest nodded their confirmation in spite of the somewhat detached phrasing, Kia helping Jataaka to her feet and Sareena doing the same with Ashrah.

"Good." Hsu Hao responded simply.

The group continued to cross the Bridge of Immortality. A few straggling Keeper robots attempted to attack them during the cross, but were quickly dispatched. During their time on the bridge, Sareena noticed another hole in the wall besides the one caused by Stryker. It was much larger and seemed to lead out of a cell.

Something had escaped the Prison of Souls, a rare feat if there ever was one….

Eventually, the group made it across the bridge, sparing final glances at the massive prison before continuing along their journey.

Though the occasional threats to be vanquished would present themselves, creatures of the Netherrealm in multiple varieties, comparatively to the rather daunting Prison of Souls, it was nothing that seemed at all impossible for the group. And with time, patience, and determination, they at long last, reached the Blood Sea.

The sea lived up to its name, running red and being rather vast. The legends said that the sea contained all the blood of all who had ever died and found themselves within the Netherrealm. What truth there was to this, no one knew. Like much else in the history of the realms, the true origins of the Blood Sea had been lost to time.

The group walked along the coast of the sea until they reached a small wooden cabin with a boat next to it, tied to a wooden post to keep it in one place.

"I assume this is the residence of the 'Kharon' individual we are seeking." Hsu Hao surmised.

"It is." Jataaka conformed.

"Boat's tied down," observed Stryker. "Safe bet to say he's home. Who wants to knock?"

"I can arrange for our transit." offered Sareena.

"I will accompany you." Decided Ashrah.

Sareena nodded, and the two of them went to the cabin, walking up the stairs and knocking on its door.

A few seconds later, the door was opened by a man in black and brown robes with grey skin, and pale eyes. He was bald, but had a somewhat long beard of white hair.

"Excuse me sir," Sareena said respectfully. "Are you Kharon, ferryman of the Blood Sea?"

The man stroked his beard. "Yes, that's me. I assume you need a ride."

"You assume correctly," confirmed Ashrah. "I am—"

"I know who you are, Ashrah," Kharon interrupted. "I see your Kriss wasn't getting you out of this realm fast enough, eh?"

"You do?" Ashrah asked. "How?"

"Sareena's old friend Bi-Han is not the first person the Elder Gods have sent to try and put this realm in order," Kharon explained. "And he might not even be the last."

"Bi-Han is alive?" Sareena asked, eyes widening.

"Oh yes," Kharon confirmed. "Perhaps you'll run into him again. Until then, you and your friends should probably get going on. A dark threat looms on the horizon, and I need to get you where you'll need to be to combat it."

The two demonesses looked at one another in confusion.

"Don't worry," assured Kharon. "All will become clear in time."

After it became evident that further conversation would only confuse Sareena and Ashrah more, Kharon went down with the two to meet the others.

"Greetings all," he addressed the group. "My name is Kharon. I'll be taking you out of the Netherrealm today."

He led them to his boat, and watched as each of them boarded. First Sareena, then Ashrah, then Kia and Jataaka

"Congratulations on the wedding, you two." Kharon said to them as they boarded, much to the confusion of Kia and Jataaka themselves.

Jade was the next to board.

"The Goddess of Life Cetrion smiles upon you, Jade," Kharon said to her. "And may Edenia be freed, as it was in the time before."

"Thank...you..?" Jade responded awkwardly.

Stryker followed, passing a puzzling glance at Kharon.

"Something wrong, Kurtis?" Kharon asked.

"No, was just half expecting you to read me my fortune." Stryker replied.

"I can't see into the future," Kharon explained. "Only that which transpires now, and has transpired since I was granted my gift. I can tell you this much. Your friend Pedro from the NYPD will be happy to see you again."

Stryker just blinked, in complete disbelief at the fact this man knew about him to that degree. Shaking his head and trying not to think about it too much for fear of a headache, Stryker boarded the boat.

Lastly, was Hsu Hao, to whom Kharon gave a sullen look.

"I had hoped the prophecy wasn't true." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Hsu Hao asked.

"It was said that one day a man with a heart of steel would descend into this realm and become the Embodiment of Desolation," Kharon explained. "And I fear that is what has happened to you, Hsu Hao."

"I am an agent of the Red Dragon, not the focal point of some prophecy invented by the damned." Hsu Hao refuted, before stepping onto the boat.

Kharon sighed and shook his head, before taking his place at the front of the boat and grabbing onto a large oar.

He took out a small knife and cut the rope that tied the boat to the cabin, and once that was done, they were off.

"So, quite the journey it's been for you all." Kharon said, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah…" Stryker confirmed. "One that just keeps getting weirder…."

"Robots riding dinosaurs and strange old men." Kharon said knowingly.

"Wait, that 'Goddess of Life' you mentioned," Jade chimed in. "Are you referring to the woman who revived me?"

"Indeed, your life was restored by Cetrion, the Elder God of Life," Kharon confirmed. "You Jade, seem to have been chosen as her personal champion. Quite the honor."

"Yes. I suppose so…" Jade responded, not sure what to make of the fact that an Elder God had apparently chosen for some kind of higher purpose. "But why me? Why not restore the others?"

"It has been a long time since I have been privy to the plans of the Elder Gods," Kharon admitted. "The future is unknown, but if Kurtis is any indication, I believe your friends will find their way back to the land of the living even without Cetrion's help. And yes, that includes Kitana."

Jade nodded. "Thank you. That helps…"

"Can I ask a question of my own?" Requested Sareena.

"Ask away, Sareena, it's no trouble to me." Kharon responded.

"You mentioned earlier that Bi-Han is alive," she recounted. "How exactly?"

"Like with Jade here, the Elder Gods intervened to save his soul," Kharon explained. "Now he is their champion, sent to this realm as I was."

"Well, I certainly hope he succeeds then." Sareena decided.

"I'm sure you'll meet him again," Ashrah reassured. "I'd certainly like to be properly introduced. After all, were it not for Bi-Han, you and I may have never met."

"Or we could have met as enemies…." Sareena said solemnly.

"Now now Sareena, don't be so dour!" Ashrah cautioned. "You should be happy, we're about to finally be free of this place!"

Sareena smiled at her. "You're right, I suppose I should. All our hard work finally paid off."

"Indeed." Ashrah agreed.

To the opposite side of the boat, Kia and Jataaka were sitting down, holding each other closely and watching Kharon's cabin and the Netherrealm itself get farther and farther away.

Sareena looked over at them. She had a feeling that bringing up Bi-Han and their impending freedom might rub them the wrong way. She went over to them, tapping Kia lightly on the shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Sareena asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Kia assured. "It's just that…."

"While you always desired to escape this place, for us it has been the only home we have ever known," Jataaka explained. "We were born here, married here...though I suppose on one hand, we can leave all torment and the scars of the Brotherhood of Shadow behind."

"Start anew…" Kia added.

"And you won't ever have to see me again…" Sareena pointed out.

"Sareena…." said Kia. "We don't hate you. Not completely, anyway."

"You saved us from Raiden," Jataaka recounted. "You aided us all this way. It may not make up for everything, but those actions _do _mean something."

"Wherever we might end up, we'll be sure to visit you," Kia assured. "It's the least we can do."

Sareena smiled. "Thank you. Thank you both."

"Yes yes," Jataaka brushed off. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be enjoying the view. Go spend time with your girlfriend."

Sareena scoffed. "Ashrah is not my—"

"She's messing with you, Sareena," Kia pointed out. "Though frankly I don't see why not. You seem to get along rather well."

Sareena looked back at Ashrah briefly, before turning her gaze away again.

"I'll…leave you be…" she decided, stepping away from Kia and Jataaka.

Hsu Hao kept his gaze focused straight ahead, eyes laser-focused on their long-awaited exit from the Netherrealm. His attention was however pulled away when he received a light tap on the arm, looking over to see Stryker and Jade.

"Can I be of assistance?" Hsu Hao asked.

"Like you said, we'll be going our separate ways when we leave from here." said Jade.

"But we just wanted to say...thanks," Added Stryker. "Even though you work for the Red Dragon and we'd probably be on the opposite side in any other situation, you helped us out. So yeah. Thanks man."

"Your thanks are appreciated, but unnecessary," Hsu Hao responded. "The agreement was beneficial to both parties."

"You are a more honorable man than you realize, Hsu Hao," Jade complimented. "I hope you find the purpose you're seeking from the Red Dragon."

Hsu Hao sighed. "Thank you…"

"We'll leave you alone," Stryker assured. "Just wanted to thank you."

Hsu Hao merely nodded, before looking straight ahead once more.

The boat ride would continue, being virtually silent with the exception of the sound of the oar brushing against the blood that made up the sea. It was a peaceful silence however, allowing each of the group to simply reflect on their ordeals, and wonder to themselves what the next chapter of their journey might hold. With the exception of Hsu Hao, who held a strong certainty about how he thought things would progress.

Eventually however, the silence would be broken.

"We're approaching the portal," informed Kharon. "Get ready everyone."

The group all looked ahead to see that they were approaching a gigantic edifice that looked just about identical to Shinnok's amulet.

"Well that's….foreboding…" said Stryker.

The green gem at the center of the amulet began to glow, and seconds later a swirling yellow portal had been generated that took up its entire frame.

Jade and Hsu Hao stared ahead with determined expressions, ready for whatever might come next.

Kia and Jataaka's faces on the other hand conveyed a sense of uncertainty. Never before had they ventured beyond the Netherrealm, and the possibility that they might never return had occurred to them, though ultimately, they would not turn back now.

Stryker tried to steel himself for what was to come, but had his own feelings of uncertainty.

By stark contrast, Sareena beheld the portal with a certain wonder in her eyes, freedom from the Netherrealm feeling like a recurring dream finally coming true.

Ashrah, despite having worked towards the same goal for so long, was comparatively more worried.

"I-I always knew this day would come," she said. "But I didn't think it would be so soon. Or like this."

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid," Sareena assured. "I'm right here."

Ashrah nodded. Sareena offered her hand and Ashrah took it, holding on tightly as the light of the portal began to envelop them all.

"Best of luck, my friends." Kharon's voice echoed.

When the light faded, the seven found themselves in a small village with ornately decorated houses and people milling about, a few passing glances at the suddenly appearing group. Jade identified it as an Edenian village rather quickly.

As they looked around, they saw that Kharon was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh….I don't think we're back in Kansas." Pointed out Stryker.

"No," Jade said as she finally recognized the surroundings. "We're in Outworld!"

"My intended destination had been Earthrealm," Hsu Hao said with a very mild irritation in his voice. "This is suitable however. My clan has operations within this realm and I should be able to get into contact with them. This is where I depart from your company."

"So that's it?" Stryker asked.

Hsu Hao nodded. "You have my gratitude for your aid, but our business is concluded."

"Farewell, Hsu Hao," Said Jade. "I wish you luck."

Hsu Hao didn't respond, merely turning and walking away, heading toward the nearest Red Dragon base in Outworld.

Stryker and Jade turned their attention to their remaining allies. All four demonesses were staring up at the sky, in pure shock and awe at the sight before them.

"I've never seen anything like this…" said Sareena. "It's so...bright. Blue and yet almost...purple."

"It's beautiful," added Ashrah. "And look!"

She was about to step forward, only to realize that her hand was still tightly clenching Sareena's. After an exchange of embarrassed glances and red faces between the two, they let go of one another and Ashrah moved forward and knelt down in front of a small field.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen!" She said with childlike wonder. "These little blades, and yet…" she brushed her hand against the grass. "They are not sharp. The most green I'd ever seen in my life before now is your eyes, Sareena."

"Thank you," Sareena said in response to the compliment. "This is incredible. It's just so…lively here. And these people's houses are beautiful as well." She looked at Stryker and Jade. "This is what life looks like every day for you?"

"Not quite, with my being from Earthrealm and all," Stryker said honestly. "For instance our sky is _all_ blue."

"Outworld's sky is known to change colors at certain times of day," Jade explained. "And to answer your question Sareena ...my own life has been a rather complicated affair ...but I imagine it'll be like this one day."

"I have to admit…" said Jataaka. "I'm starting to see what all the fuss was about."

"This realm _is _certainly very nice." Agreed Kia.

Before the group could continue to marvel at their surroundings, they heard the sounds of commotion.

Three people were being forced out of an Inn. Khameleon, Li Mei, and Shujinko. This was not out of any inability to pay for their lodging, but rather the fault of a group of Kotal Kahn's Osh-Tekk soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Shujinko.

"We have broken no laws!" Added Li Mei.

"You." Said one of the soldiers, pointing at Khameleon.

"Me?" She asked.

"We need you to come with us," the soldier explained. "Kotal Kahn wishes to question you about the whereabouts of Reptile."

"His name is Syzoth!" Khameleon corrected.

"Whatever," another soldier said dismissively. "Come along quietly and no harm will come to the old man or the refugee trafficker here."

"I ferry others _away _from the carnage of the civil war that consumes Outworld," Li Mei argued. "The people of this realm have suffered enough."

"What in the name of Argus is going on here?!"

All eyes turned to Jade, who was approaching the situation with her allies cautiously following behind her.

"Move along _Edenian,_" urged one of the soldiers. "This doesn't concern you."

"The last brute in a skull mask I saw trying to intimidate innocent people was _Shao Kahn,_" Jade recounted, slamming her bo staff to the ground. "He's not exactly someone I like being reminded of."

"Is that a threat?" One of the soldiers asked, moving over to her and staring her right in the eyes.

"I don't make threats," Jade explained. "Only _promises._"

"You really don't have to involve yourself in this." Said Li Mei.

"Please," Jade responded, before hitting the soldier in the head with a swift strike from her staff and knocking him out. "It's my pleasure."

Two more soldiers charged at Jade after this. She threw her staff at the ground, where it ricocheted off and hit both soldiers in the chin, before Jade grabbed the staff again and swung downwards at their legs, knocking them off their feet and onto the ground.

One soldier remained, taking out a traditional Osh-Tekk dagger and preparing to make some kind of move, before he was thrown back by a purplish spherical energy projectile fired by Li Mei.

"I could've handled that one." Jade argued.

"I'm sure, you're quite a skilled fighter," Li Mei complimented. "But you were really only cleaning up a mess _we _had made."

"It's really no trouble," Jade insisted. "Any opportunity to smack around would-be oppressors."

Li Mei laughed at the comment. "I suppose so." She offered her hand.

"I'm Li Mei."

Jade was almost frozen for a moment, as if committing the image of Li Mei to memory.

"Oh!" She finally spoke, shaking her hand. "Jade."

"Strong grip." Li Mei complimented.

"You too…" Jade responded.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around," said Li Mei, giving a brief wink before returning to her two allies. "And under better circumstances."

"A-Agreed." Replied Jade.

"Hold on a moment, before you depart," requested Ashrah, taking a few moments to look at the man who accompanied Li Mei. "Shujinko?"

"Ashrah!" Shujinko said fondly. "I see you have finally achieved your goal of escaping the Netherrealm."

"Indeed," Ashrah confirmed. "Though not in the manner I had imagined."

"That you have made this achievement at all is worthy of celebration," Shujinko responded. "But alas, there is a task of great importance my compatriots and I must attend to."

"Still going on quests after all these years, Shujinko?" Ashrah asked with a chuckle. "Well, I do wish you luck. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"And you, a place to call home, Ashrah." Shujinko replied, before he, Khameleon, and Li Mei took their leave.

"You know that man?" Jade asked.

Ashrah nodded. "We met many years ago, when I battled the forces of evil alone, without the aid of Sareena, and worked towards purification by way of my Kriss."

"I see…" said Jade, somewhat distantly.

"Thinking about that woman you met?" Ashrah teased.

"What? No!" Jade refuted. "Well ...maybe a little. Mostly though, it's just… a lot has to have happened here in Outworld since I died. It feels like there's a lot I need to catch up on."

"Didn't you say your home was a realm called Edenia?" Sareena asked.

"Yes…" Jade confirmed. "It _was_. Ten thousand years ago. Before Shao Kahn conquered it, and merged it with Outworld."

"Tried doing the same to Earthrealm too," Stryker added. "Me, Jade, and the other guys? We died… and yet, the good guys still won in the end. The universe is a crazy place sometimes."

"Indeed." Agreed Jade.

"Well, I for one hope to explore every last bit of it." Sareena said earnestly.

"May we make a suggestion?" Asked Jataaka.

"We should probably go somewhere that isn't here," said Kia, pointing to the unconscious Osh-Tekk. "Before _they _wake up and call any friends they might have."

Needless to say, that logic made perfect sense to the others, and they began heading to the next town over. Their intentions had been to maintain a low profile, but when they arrived, things were anything but quiet.

There was a large group of protesters, mostly Edenians, some Outworlders, marching through the streets and holding up signs. Chanting things like "Free Edenia!", "Down with Kotal Kahn!", and "No More Oppression!"

"Guessing whoever took Shao Kahn's job isn't all that popular." Assumed Stryker.

"No…" agreed Jade. "But the name seems familiar. Kotal… he was one of Shao Kahn's generals, I believe. Offered to have his troops remain behind and defend Outworld during the invasion."

"Do you know him?" Sareena asked.

"Not at all," Jade answered. "We've been in the same room, usually when I was serving as Kitana's bodyguard, but have never spoken. I'm surprised he could have managed to become emperor of Outworld. Certainly there are others who must have desired the thro-"

Before Jade could finish, she was taken by surprise at what began unfolding before her. Groups of Osh-Tekk soldiers and a few Centaurs began approaching the protestors, led by Erron Black, Ruby, and Motaro.

"This is treason against the emperor!" Announced Ruby. "Disperse now!"

The protestors only began yelling louder, standing their ground.

"I would suggest you heed her," Motaro warned. "The emperor is not as forgiving as we are."

One Edenian stepped forward, a woman in brown robes.

"We **will not** leave until at long last, our home of Edenia is freed from Outworld's oppression!" The woman yelled, causing cheers to erupt from the protestors.

"What's your name?" Asked Erron.

"Maya," she answered. "And there are thousands of voices like mine who will speak out for freedom."

"You got a word for 'treason' in Edenia?" Erron asked.

"Yes, it's the same as yours," Maya answered. "We care not about committing treason against an emperor who sits upon a stolen throne, and does not hold our respect."

"Well…" said Erron. "We tried this the easy way." He waved over two Osh-Tekk soldiers, who seized Maya and began dragging her from the crowd. The protesters naturally didn't quite agree with this, and rushed forward, charging at the Outworld soldiers, trapping them and beating down on the two Osh-Tekk with the fury of a storm.

A gunshot rang out. Protesters began screaming and soldiers began moving forward to detain them. Jade ran over to investigate, in spite of the warnings of the others. When she moved through the crowd, she found Maya, laying on the ground with a bullethole in her shoulder.

"You… brutes! Fiends! How dare you!" Jade said in anger, taking out her bo staff and preparing to attack Kotal's enforcers.

"Jade..?" Ruby asked, shocked to see her alive.

"Ruby, finally come out of hiding I see," Jade observed. "You know, when you disappeared I thought it was because you'd recognized Shao Kahn's evil. Now here you are spreading more death and destruction."

"These protests need to be quelled if Outworld is to have a united front," Ruby argued. "We cannot tolerate separatism."

"So you would keep the Realms imprisoned?" Jade concluded. "I see Kotal is taking after his predecessor."

"Comparing our emperor to Shao Kahn is blasphemy!" Ruby yelled.

"You're delusional," Jade concluded. "And I will not let you hurt these people. They were protesting _peacefully_!"

"And did you allow such insurrection in Edenia?" Ruby asked.

Jade nodded. "King Jerrod and Queen Sindel heeded the words of their people."

"No wonder you were so easily conquered." Ruby said disdainfully.

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked at her former ally with disgust. "That's it…"

She began moving forward, but Motaro interceded.

"I would recommend walking away, Jade." He offered.

"I can't do that, Motaro," said Jade. "We Edenians are just as prideful as your people."

Jade was about to attack, but looked back to see the protesters being overrun by Kotal's soldiers and was unsure of what to do. She had to help them, naturally. She looked over to see Sareena, Ashrah, Stryker, Kia and Jataaka, who were faced with a similar conundrum of whether or not to act.

Curiously, next to them were three people in brown cloaks. One of them seemed to move in to intervene, but was stopped by another.

"Ok, that's it, I'm not going to stand for this." decided Stryker.

"Agreed." said Sareena. "This reminds me of the oppression the Brotherhood used to inflict upon the people of the Netherrealm."

"Same here…" concurred Ashrah.

"It's not just that," Stryker clarified. "These guys are essentially the law enforcement around here. And where I come from, law enforcement are supposed to protect and serve the community, not push them around."

One soldier was quite literally pushing people around, shoving a protestor to the ground and about to begin beating on them when Stryker caught their arm.

"Your move, dirtbag," Stryker said before socking him in the jaw. "Always wanted to say that."

Sareena and Ashrah followed suit, the former kicking one of the soldiers in the head, and the latter stepping between a group of protesters and two Centaurs, emitting a flash of light from her sword to temporarily blind them and allow the protestors to flee. Kia and Jataaka elected to keep a low profile, else have targets on their backs.

Upon seeing her allies intervene, Jade couldn't help but smile. She turned back to face Kotal's enforcers, only to be hit with Motaro's long tail and sent flying back.

Jade crashed to the ground, trying to climb to her feet in spite of the pain and disorientation. Stryker, Sareena, and Ashrah ran over to aid her, only for the latter two to be set upon by more Osh-Tekk soldiers, who they began battling. Stryker took out his pistol and fired on Motaro, but even hellfire-infused, the ballet had little effect on the Centaur's hide.

Erron returned fire, but Stryker was able to duck out of the way, about to fire again before he was tackled by one of the soldiers.

Ruby walked over to Jade.

"Now do you see?" She asked, kneeling in front of her. "Edenia is lost forever. Bring as many Earthrealmers and demons as you like, you will not overcome the emperor. Kotal Kahn is Outworld's future."

"The future… is not… set in stone…" Jade argued.

Ruby chuckled, taking out a sword. "Perhaps not. But _yours _is."

Ruby was about to bring the sword down on Jade's head, when there was a flash of purple out of the corner of Jade's eye, and Ruby was knocked down by a flying kick to the face courtesy of…

"M-Mileena..?" Jade asked.

Mileena looked over at her, and was clearly equally surprised. "Jade?! What? But... how?!"

She quickly offered Jade a hand, another surprise, but Jade took it and allowed Mileena to help her up.

"It's a _long _story," Jade answered. "My friends and I were—"

"Trying to prevent Kotal's lackeys from abusing protesters," Mileena correctly assumed. "_My _friends and I are trying to do the same thing."

She pointed to the crowd, where Tanya, Emerald, Ferra, Torr, Skarlet, and Meat were warding off Kotal's forces. Quickly picking up that they were allies, Stryker, Sareena, and Ashrah quickly got to fighting alongside them.

"So wait," Jade said as she looked back at Mileena. "You're _helping _these people. Why?"

"Same reason as you I imagine," Mileena answered. "Innocents suffering."

"Yes, but you—"

"Never seemed to care about all that before," Mileena interrupted, expecting to hear that. "I've changed, Jade. I'd hoped saving your life had shown you that."

"Yes, thank you for that." Jade said graciously.

"Of course!" Mileena replied happily. "Now come on, let's go help our friends."

Jade nodded. The two of them entered the fray and fairly soon, the tides of battle were turned, aided by a contingent of Mileena's clones for extra numbers.

With the battle going so poorly, one thought occurred to Erron Black:

"Maybe we oughta make a tactical retreat."

"And let the rebels have victory?!" Shouted Ruby. "Never!"

Both she and Motaro charged into the battle, specifically at Stryker, Sareena, Jade, Mileena, and Tanya, who were grouped together fending off Osh-Tekk.

When suddenly, they were both enveloped in a blast of freezing mist and frozen in ice.

They looked over to see one of the people in brown cloaks standing with their arms aimed outward, revealing black gloves with blue detailing and the symbol of the Lin Kuei.

The other two cloaked figures approached them.

"Frost, I had told you not to intervene," one chastised. "While we are in Outworld, we are not to draw attention to ourselves."

Frost, in response, threw off the cloak. "And just let these goons do that to people? That's not what we stand for."

The cloaked man sighed and lowered his hood, revealing Kuai Liang. "I know you are eager to battle injustice, and it pleases me greatly that you would recognize the suffering of strangers. But you need to think more carefully before acting."

Frost sighed. "I'm sorry Sifu…"

"Sub-Zero…?" Asked Jade.

Kuai Liang quickly turned to face them, deciding to remove his own cloak. The third figure did the same, revealing Cyrax.

"Look out, behind you!" Stryker shouted.

"At ease, Kurtis," Sub-Zero cautioned. "Cyrax is my ally. During the invasion he fell victim to the Grandmaster's slaving protocols."

Stryker stood down, willing to take his word for it.

"You know this guy?" Asked Frost.

"Indeed," Sub-Zero confirmed. "And you as well, Jade. It has been a long time, but it pleases me to see you both at last freed from the revenant curse."

"It's good to see you as well, Sub-Zero." replied Jade.

"Yeah man, it's been _forever_," Stryker added. "I mean, you have a kid now!"

"Actually, I'm his protege," Frost corrected, offering her hand. "Frost, at your service."

Stryker shook her hand.

"I sought to teach you humility, but I fear I may have taught you to be _too _modest," joked Sub-Zero. "Frost is the closest to a daughter I have ever known."

"You are...Bi-Han's brother?" Asked Sareena, as if finally registering it.

"Yes," Sub-Zero. "And you I do not believe I-" And then it hit him. "You are Sareena."

"Bi-Han told you about me." Sareena concluded.

"He did." Sub-Zero answered.

"Kurtis and Jade told me about you," Sareena explained. "A pleasure to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise." replied Sub-Zero.

"Kuai? We should probably get going before more arrive." Cyrax suggested.

"I suppose you are right," Sub-Zero conceded. "Kurtis, Sareena, Jade. If you would like, I can bring you to Earthrealm and you may be guests of my Lin Kuei."

"I hope that offer extends to us as well." Said Ashrah, walking over with Kia and Jataaka following somewhat warily behind her.

"My name is Ashrah, I'm a friend of Sareena's," she explained, offering her hand which Sub-Zero took. "The couple behind me are Kia and Jataaka. _Also _friends of Sareena, but they won't admit it."

"We would be pleased to have them as well." Sub-Zero said warmly.

"Sifu, you sure we have enough spare rooms?" Frost asked. "Even if the two behind Ashrah are probably gonna be sharing."

"We should be able to accommodate them," assured Cyrax. "One of them can take my room if they want, not like I really 'sleep' anymore."

"That is very generous of you, Cyrax." Complimented Sub-Zero. "So, what do you say?"

"Back to Earth? Can do!" Stryker replied.

"We would be happy to be your guests," Sareena said with a smile. "Kia, Jataaka, do you want to come? You don't have to."

"Two new realms in one day?" Kia asked.

"Sounds like something of an opportunity," added Jataaka. "Besides, less attention being drawn to us."

"I suppose it's settled then." Surmised Ashrah.

"Wait," Requested Jade. "I'm staying here. In Outworld."

"What, why?" Stryker asked.

"Because it has been my home for ten thousand years, and I will fight for both it and Edenia to be free from those who would oppress the people here," Jade explained, before turning to Mileena. "_If _you will have me."

"Of course, Jade," Mileena answered. "We'd be happy to have your help."

"Welcome aboard!" Added Emerald.

Jade smiled. "Thank you." She then turned back to her Earthrealmer and Netherrealmer allies.

"I suppose this is where we part ways, at least for now." Said Jade.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Sareena replied confidently. "Good luck, Jade."

"One more thing," said Mileena, approaching Sub-Zero and Frost. "Cryomancers."

"Yes? Sub-Zero asked.

"I just want to apologize," she said. "For what Shao Kahn… for what my _father did_ to your people."

"While I thank you, you are not responsible for that monster's actions," Sub-Zero responded. "Do not blame yourself for the evil acts he has committed. Besides, even if our Cryomancer people are gone, I swear to you, I will do all I can to preserve our heritage."

Mileena nodded. "Good. Perhaps we can open some kind of museum once I've regained my throne. Dedicated to your people."

"That actually sounds awesome." Admitted Frost.

"That is a very gracious offer, Mileena," Sub-Zero agreed. "But for now, we must depart."

Mileena nodded, walking back over to her allies as the Lin Kuei and their new guests left for the portal back to Earthrealm.

"So…" Jade said. "I assume I've missed a lot."

"You have no idea," confirmed Mileena. "We'll tell you back at base."

"We go now?" Asked Ferra.

"Yes, Ferra," Tanya answered. "Our work here is done."

"Agreed, my beloved." Mileena said with a smile.

"Your…." Jade started to say.

"I told you I'd changed," recounted Mileena. "If you were wondering _why, _it's all because I fell in love with my dearest Tanya."

Tanya blushed in response to Mileena's praises, and the two lovers embraced briefly.

"I see, well …congratulations." Jade said, still taking it all in.

"Oh, we're not married." Clarified Tanya.

"Yet." Added Mileena, which got a grin from Tanya.

"Let's go, sister." Urged Skarlet.

"Right, of course." replied Mileena.

"Sister?" Jade asked.

"We're both Shao Kahn's daughters, aren't we?" Mileena asked.

"Fair point." Jade admitted. "So are we off then?"

"Indeed, confirmed Skarlet. "Also, this may take some getting used to."

Mileena and her clones began glowing purple, and seconds later, they were teleported away to the rebels' base of operations.

Mileena's forces were not the only ones making a return to base however.

After walking for miles, Hsu Hao had finally reached his intended destination: a remote Red Dragon outpost within Outworld.

From within the base, the Red Dragon's surveillance technology picked up his approach and registered him, much to the shock of the Red Dragon members within the outpost. Some speculated it to be a glitch in the system, but that theory was thrown out when Hsu Hao reached the door and the two Red Dragons guarding it.

"Holy shit…" one of them said. "Hsu, is that you?"

"How are you even alive?" The other asked, before inspecting his altered form. "_Are _you even alive."

"I will answer questions only to Lord Daegon directly," Hsu Hao responded. "Please return me to our main base of operations in Earthrealm."

The two guards looked at one another.

Minutes later, Hsu Hao was granted entrance and after the initial shock of his return from the dead faded, the Red Dragons stationed at the outpost calibrated the portal to Earthrealm.

"Lord Daegon has already been informed of your return," One of the Red Dragons explained. "He'll be expecting you."

"Excellent," responded Hsu Hao. "I am pleased to see that even in my absence, ensuring that our leader is up to date on all transpirings remains a top priority. Efficiency is the key to victory."

A few moments later, the portal opened. Hsu Hao stepped through it, and found himself within familiar surroundings: the Red Dragon's central headquarters.

To the opposite side of the room was Daegon, a grin across his face.

"Welcome back, old friend." Daegon said with an uncharacteristic warmness.

"Thank you, Lord Daegon," Hsu Hao responded. "If I may be so bold, I would wish to request information on what has occurred since my ….death."

"Of course, of course!" Assured Daegon. "I can't have one of my commanding officers walking around with out of date information. Come, I've ordered a meal prepared in honor of your return. A traditional Mongolian dish, I think you'll like it."

"It is appreciated." Was all Hsu Hao had to say on the matter as the two began walking.

"Now my friend…" said Daegon.

"We have _much _to discuss."


	29. Chapter 28: The True King's Court

Outworld was in complete turmoil. Protests were abound, a civil war raged on with guerilla attacks on the current emperor's forces, there was discontent, disorder, hope, fear, taxes, curfews, civil unrest. To Kotal Kahn, the situation was a nightmare. To Mileena, it was a chaotic affair with a few advantages. But to others…

It was a perfect storm.

A situation that suited their needs perfectly, disguising their dark intentions and serving to further the goals of their master. The one true ruler of Outworld.

The servants of Onaga had all converged on one of the Dragon King's ancient temples, where they had set up their base of operations. The temple was surrounded on all sides by mummified warriors: the Dragon King's legendary undefeatable army.

Within the temple itself, the Saurians stood grouped together, with the exception of Chameleon who was beside Shang Tsung. To the other side of the sorcerer was the Shokan Prince Goro.

"Thank you all for agreeing to be here," said Shang Tsung. "And for joining in this mission that shall change the face of Outworld _forever_."

"The almighty Dragon King's ascension is at hand!" Chameleon proclaimed like a preacher. "Soon, our master will rise, and we must prepare! Already do we possess Edenia's Kamidogu, and once out work is done, we shall have all that is needed, to ensure the return of the great and powerful Onaga!"

"Enough preaching," demanded Goro irritatedly. "I will believe in your master's greatness when he fulfills the promise that was made to me."

"Agreed," added Reptile, much to the surprise of the other Saurians. Chameleon himself only narrowed his eyes. "We serve Onaga so that he may restore our people. We will only praise him after that is done."

"For your own sake, Syzoth, I hope you will not be so insolent when face-to-face with our master." Chameleon threatened.

Reptile lowly hissed at him.

"Now now, my friends, there is no need to argue," said Shang Tsung. "We all serve the Dragon King, even if for different reasons. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to."

Chameleon nodded in agreement. Goro, Tiamat, Syzoth. You will accompany me on a mission to awaken an old ally of the Dragon King."

"You would presume to command me?" questioned Goro.

"Come now Prince Goro, this is simply another step towards reclaiming your honor," argued Shang Tsung. "And of course, enacting your revenge upon Kotal Kahn."

"It is not vengeance for myself," Goro clarified. "I will have my arms again, if your Dragon King keeps his promise. I wish to kill him to avenge my father."

Shang Tsung nodded. "I understand, Prince Goro. King Gorback was a close friend of mine."

Goro huffed. "I do not need your disingenuous condolences. I _know you_, sorcerer."

"Will you be joining us for the mission or not?" Chameleon asked.

Goro sneered at the Saurian. "Very well," he finally decided. "If it will bring an end to Kotal's mockery of a rule faster."

"Excellent," responded Shang Tsung, turning his attention to those still available to him as the others left. "Now then. Komodai, Kiri, Ankha. I had dispatched D'Vorah on… an important mission for our cause. Unfortunately however, she has yet to return. I require you to locate her and return her to us."

"Eww, the bug lady?" Kiri asked. "She creeps me out."

"Really, I think she looks tasty." disagreed Ankha.

"You would," Kiri replied. "You're always eating bugs."

"Well, yeah…" Ankha admitted, before sending out her long tongue to catch a fly that had been buzzing through the temple and devouring it.

"We are _not_ eating her," Komodai clarified. "D'Vorah is our ally."

"We know…" assured Kiri. "She's probably really crunchy anyway."

"I like my food crunchy!" argued Ankha.

"Please, just _**go**_…" urged Shang Tsung.

"What are _you _gonna be doing?" Asked Kiri.

"If you _must _know, I have an old associate to meet with." Shang Tsung explained. "Now please, **go**."

"Jeez, fine." Ankha responded annoyedly.

The two departed, Komodai shaking his head and following.

They set out for the nearest Outworld town. Komodai wondered to himself how long the two could stay quiet, and quickly found the answer to his question.

Not very long at all.

"So….Komodai," said Kiri. "What got you to join our little enterprise?"

"Why does it matter?" Komodai asked. "I am your ally _now, _am I not?"

"Yeah," Kiri acknowledged. "I was just making conversation."

"Kiri's very curious," Ankha explained. "Some people find it annoying."

"I can't imagine why…." Komodai said quietly.

"_I _on the other hand find it cute." Ankha continued.

"Awww, thanks!" Kiri responded.

"If I answer your question, may I ask one of my own?" Inquired Komodai.

"Sure." They both said in unison.

"For many years, I had been entirely alone," Komodai explained. "While you two had each other and Syzoth had Khameleon, I was just ...alone. One of the last Zaterrans. I used to live in one of our ancient temples, the statues of great Zaterran warriors from ages past being the only remotely familiar faces in this accursed world of _mammals, _mammals who knew nothing of what our people had lost!

That finally changed when Chameleon approached me with the offer to serve the Dragon King, a master who would restore our race and return us to our long-buried glory. Never again will we need to bow before barbarians like Shao Kahn or Kotal. The mammals will at last see as more than mere reptiles, and that ...brings me to my question."

"Ask away." Said Ankha.

"Why do you wear those human disguises?" Komodai asked. "Why hide your true heritage?"

The two female Saurians looked at one another, unsure of exactly how to answer the question. It had been quite a while since they had even thought about the decision.

"Well… you said you felt lonely, Komodai," Kiri recalled. "We did too. I mean, sure, we had each other, but that was it."

"We just dealt with it differently," Ankha continued. "You wanted to stick to our roots, and don't get me wrong, that's great."

"But we decided it'd be better to just blend in," Kiri explained. "If we look like humans, most people don't pay us a second thought. We can just go about our business."

"Well, as much as _anyone _can 'go about their business' with Kotal Kahn in charge," Ankha specified. "The guy's a real jerk."

"Like for instance, one time I kinda stole this _really _pretty necklace that I wanted to give to Ankha," Kiri recounted. "And even though I gave it back and everything, those Osh-Tekk guys said I had to be executed!"

"How did you avoid execution?" Komodai asked.

"We fought them off," Ankha explained. "They were jerks, but they _did _turn out to make for a good dinner."

"Mine was a little chewy." Kiri recalled.

"I think this conversation is over." Komodai decided.

"Well fine, be that way." Ankha responded before both crossed their arms.

Komodai sighed. "Apologies, it's just ...I don't quite understand why you would _want _to 'fit in' with the people of this realm."

"Most people aren't _too _bad." Explained Kiri.

"We know this barkeeper who's actually really nice to us," Ankha recalled. "And then about once every week this fat guy shows up and says he's sorry about what happened to our people."

"So there are those that ...sympathize with us?" Komodai asked.

Kiri and Ankha nodded in unison.

Komodai contemplated for a moment. "Then I hope _they _are not harmed in the Dragon King's ascent."

At the same time, Chameleon's group was walking through a remote and desolate part of Outworld, littered with the ruins of structures from Onaga's long ago all-but forgotten reign, left abandoned when Shao Kahn seized power. Outworld's sky, known to vary in color due to the various realms that had been merged with it, was an especially dark purple in this area, with grey clouds spread throughout it.

As they walked, Reptile could not help but feel Goro's gaze on him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No," answered Goro. "It's just ...well frankly, I admit surprise that _you _would be involved with this enterprise."

"Why is that?" Reptile questioned.

"Because of the loyalty you seemed to hold towards Kotal," Goro clarified. "Surely you realize what our success will mean for _him._"

Reptile sighed. "Sacrifices have to be made. And frankly, I have always felt he went too far in the way he handled matters involving your people."

"Your sentiments are appreciated," Goro responded graciously before focusing on Reptile's first statement. "So ...this means that much to you?"

"It means everything to me." Reptile corrected.

"Then the Dragon King's power to restore your lost Saurian race,"

"**Zaterran.**" Tiamat corrected

"You believe it to be true." Goro concluded.

"You believe in his ability to restore your arms, do you not?" Reptile asked.

"A fair point," Goro admitted. "Of what I have read on the Dragon King, he _was _believed to have some mastery over life and death themselves. I suppose it could be possible…"

"Wondering if Onaga can bring back your father?" Reptile asked.

"Even if he could, it would not be my preference," Goro explained. "My father died as he lived. A warrior. And Sheeva has earned the Shokan throne through our highest honor: combat. To have the Dragon King return my father to life would be to dishonor them both."

"I see," Reptile responded. "And what of Kintaro?"

Goro sighed. "He was a respected comrade and a good friend. Still, as with my father, I shall not undo a warrior's death."

"Sheeva told you what happened to him, then." Reptile concluded.

Goro nodded. "Beheaded by the Earthrealmer Sonya Blade, whose mind and body were overtaken by those accursed dangers. Sheeva and I agree that regardless of whose hands were used in proxy, Havik and Reiko are his true killers."

"You said earlier that you only wanted to kill the Osh-Tekk in order to offend your father," Tiamat recalled. "And you hold no ill will towards the Earthrealmer. Not one for grudges, are you?"

"We Shokan believe in justice, not vengeance," Goro explained. "And for the justice I must enact, I must apologize to you, Reptile."

"For what?" Reptile asked.

"I am no fool, I know that Kotal was your friend," Goro clarified. "He spared you once when Shao Kahn ordered he kill you for failure, yes?"

Reptile nodded. "Other than ….Khameleon… I have been alone for much of my life. Kotal was one of the few to show me such respect."

"But not the only?" Goro asked.

"Baraka had always respected me as a fellow warrior," Reptile explained. "And princess Kitana and her bodyguard, Jade, were always kind to me, at least before their defection to Earthrealm. But now…. they are all dead."

"Yes…" Goro agreed. "Quite the shame."

"Alas, they are in the past," Reptile decided. "As I suppose, is Kotal, really."

"Do not mourn for the Osh-Tekk, Syzoth," advised Chameleon. "He is only an insignificant piece of our master's grand tapestry of a kingdom."

"I would trade his life for Zaterra's in an instant," Reptile said firmly. "But I will miss him ...that much, I feel he deserves."

"An honorable outlook," Goro complimented. "If it is any consolation, I intend to give him a proper warrior's death."

"That Osh-Tekk is a very loose definition of a warrior," Tiamat mocked. "Relying on his magics rather than true strength."

"Ah yes, the blood sorcery that granted him victory over myself and my father…." Goro said disdainfully.

"I find the very notion of it pathetic," Tiamat continued. "No wonder his realm fell so easily to Shao Kahn."

"Ah yes, I remember that conquest," Goro recalled. "Shao Kahn had me aid him in dealing with their warriors. They were _moderately _formidable."

"Bah!" Growled Tiamat. "You should have seen the armies of Zaterra at their strongest! Were it not for the mere numbers at Shao Kahn's disposal, we would have been able to defeat his invaders. I have always suspected that the _real _reason he all-but wiped out our race was because he knew we would rise up against him in due time, and that **I **would be on the front lines when it happened!"

"You fought in Zaterra's armies?" Goro asked.

"More than fought!" Tiamat clarified. "I was a commanding general, handpicked by King Tetsurri himself!"

"I am impressed to see you have survived this long, then." Goro complimented.

"When Zaterra ultimately fell, I was no fool," Tiamat explained. "I scattered my remaining forces, assuring them that our day would come and we would have victory over our oppressors. I went into hiding myself, waiting for our time. Alas, it would be Earthrealmers that would take Shao Kahn's life. But now, with the Dragon King, our time to rise will come!"

"Yes Tiamat," Chameleon agreed. "Great Onaga's glory will shine upon us, and Zaterra will be reborn."

"Maybe then, Khameleon will finally understand…." Reptile said solemnly.

"My sister's compassion has always impaired your judgement," Chameleon argued. "For years she _wasted _opportunity after opportunity to strike at Shao Kahn, only because you were still serving that pretender to the throne and she wished to spare your feelings."

"Best I remember, Chameleon, _you _served Shao Kahn as well," Reptile pointed out. "You were even considered one of his 'deadliest warriors'."

"If that is true, why was he not aiding us during the invasion?" Goro asked.

"Oh I was _there_," Chameleon admitted. "Invisible, watching as Shao Kahn's empire crumbled to dust. It was quite the spectacle."

"And the emperor did not punish your absence?" Goro then asked.

"I did not serve Shao Kahn during the time of his little invasion," Chameleon explained. "My service to him was purely for the sake of my own survival and the chance to kill that fool if the moment arises. Alas, I was assigned to participate in his Mortal Kombat tournaments. For a time, I even resigned as champion."

"Really?" Goro asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"Oh yes," Chameleon confirmed. "Long before Shang Tsung or Kung Lao or _you, _I was champion. Seeing as the most recent holder of the title died in the invasion, I wonder if Great Onaga would be gracious enough to name _me _as, at very long last, the TRUE champion of Mortal Kombat."

"It would be a title you would have to fight _me_ for." Goro threatened.

"Please, you were felled by a mere _Earthrealmer._" Chameleon said dismissively.

"Liu Kang was a skilled and honorable warrior," argued Goro. "And unlike _you, _he possessed humility."

"Humility is just the weak admitting to their inadequacy." Chameleon countered.

"You have a very different outlook on life from your fellow Zaterans," Goro observed. "I respect your boldness, at the very least."

"One must be willing to take on any challenge if they wish to have high standing in the court of the Dragon King." Chameleon explained.

"Ah, so you wish to gain Onaga's favor," Goro assumed. "Further enticement for him to restore your race, I suppose."

"I already _have _Onaga's favor," Chameleon clarified. "I served the great Dragon King before his throne was _stolen _by that upstart barbarian Shao Kahn. He personally granted me the power to fight in his name, much the same powers as he gave that Earthrealmer that foolishly collected the Kamidogu for him. The garb that I wear is a sign of my rank as one of the highest within the Holy Men of Onaga."

"A cult, like Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests or Shinnok's Brotherhood." Goro assumed.

"His most trusted followers," Chameleon corrected. "Besides, unlike _those_ so-called 'conquerors' or the sanctimonious Elder Gods that lord over us all, Onaga is a god _worth_ worshipping."

"We shall see…" was Goro's only response.

Elsewhere in Outworld, a man in a simple black outfit was walking into a bar, when rather abruptly, the door opened and a much larger brute of a man was tossed out onto the ground.

"And stay out!" Commanded the one who had thrown him out, a dark-skinned woman in a bright blue attire.

The man in black smirked.

"Enjoying the evening's 'entertainment'?" The woman sarcastically asked.

"Still just as charming as ever," said the man. "Aren't you, Vorpax?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you _want, _Tsung."

"Not here," Shang Tsung clarified. "We could be spotted. Or overheard."

"Wouldn't have to worry about all that if you weren't stealing souls," Vorpax pointed out. "But fine."

"I should have known _you _would connect the dots," Shang Tsung admitted. "I suppose it's good for my sake that such detective skills are beyond the capacity of Kotal Kahn's _limited _intellect."

"Tell me about it, that bastard's been taxing me to kingdom come," Vorpax complained. "It's a miracle I can keep this place open."

"I do find it interesting that _this _is what you chose to do with your time." said Shang Tsung.

"It's a living, not like being your personal assassin was any more 'glamorous'," Vorpax argued. "Besides, drunkards are free entertainment."

Shang Tsung looked at the unconscious man at the ground. "Was he not 'entertaining' enough?"

"He was just disgusting," Vorpax explained. "The kind of meathead that drives off other customers."

"I see," Shang Tsung responded simply. "Now then, may we discuss business?"

"Meet me in the back." Vorpax answered.

A few minutes later, the two were at the back of Vorpax's bar.

"You don't have to pretend you're any good looking," Vorpax pointed out. "I know you're just a decrepit old man."

Shang Tsung sneered, before being encompassed with soul energy and assuming his true form.

"Much better," Vorpax said with a fake smile. "Now then. How in the lowest plane of the Netherrealm are you still alive?!"

"I assume you received word of Shao Kahn's decision to execute me," Shang Tsung surmised. "The fool blamed _m_e for the failures of his plans, like some petulant child."

Vorpax started laughing. "Not holding back now that he's in the ground, eh?"

"I learned from you," Shang Tsung said with a smirk. "You seem to be _reveling _in the fact that I no longer hold command over you."

"Quite frankly Tsung, I never liked you," Vorpax admitted. "I never liked _you_, and I never liked Shao Kahn, or any of those other fools that served him. I took the job because the pay was good and your assassin training doubles as free self-defense lessons. It was a job, just like this bar is for me now.

However….

You're so fond of cheating death I imagine you can at the very least supply me with a good _story_. So go on, let's here The Miraculous Revival of One Shang Tsung."

"You make it sound like a play." Shang Tsung observed, slightly amused.

"You _are _something of an actor," Vorpax pointed out. "Not a very _good _one, but still."

"Well, it all began when my soul and all the others I had held within me for so many centuries were transferred into the body of Queen Sindel," Shang Tsung explained. "Shao Kahn did so to heighten her power, and I must admit, it was amusing beholding the noble queen of Edenia slaughtering Raiden's precious warriors, her own daughter included. But alas, all the best shows have to end at some point."

"And how'd this one end?" Vorpax asked.

"Queen Sindel was slain by an Earthrealmer named Nightwolf," Shang Tsung answered. "The best excuse for a mystic among them. A mere shaman, no sorcerer. Regardless, my soul was set free when Queen Sindel's body was destroyed.

As you might be aware, in a merger of realms, no soul may transfer to the afterlife, leaving me to do as I wished on the mortal plane. I returned to Outworld and to my Flesh Pits, fashioning myself a new body which you see before. Alas, the curse those blasted Elder Gods placed upon me persisted, and my new body regressed to a state of physical frailty, that is, until I began absorbing souls to rejuvenate myself."

"Uh huh," was Vorpax's only response. "And what's the _plan_? You always have one."

Shang Tsung chuckled. "For perhaps the first time in my life, I did not know. That is, least, until…."

_Having absorbed enough souls to satiate him at least for the time being, Shang Tsung wandered throughout the Valley of the Dead, a desolate region of Outworld located near Shao Kahn's now former palace. The place was littered with bones and broken pieces of armor and weapons from warriors of generations past. A few souls might have still lingered there to be absorbed, but that was not the goal Shang Tsung had in mind. _

_Instead, he was intent on procuring a boat so that he might travel to the mysterious islands known as the Mystics. The Shadow Priests were known to congregate there, and had secluded themselves on the islands shortly after Kotal Kahn's ascension to power, as if to say that they did not recognize his rule. The civil war that erupted shortly after kept the so-called "emperor" from addressing the Shadow Priests. Shang Tsung smirked in appreciation of his own work._

_After all, it was __**his **__creation that was keeping Kotal Kahn so occupied. That fact filled him with a certain sense of pride, and he hoped that in the event that Mileena was ever killed, she would like the present he had prepared for her. After all, it wasn't every day that someone learned that their own demise would trigger the awakening of an army completely at their beckon call._

_Oh yes, the Outworld civil war would prove a brilliant distraction while Shang Tsung enacted his plans. Plans that were, admittedly, still being formed. He was unaware however, that he was not the only one putting plans together._

_Shang Tsung kept walking, until a burst of bright orange light seemed to explode out from just in front of him. Instinctively, Shang Tsung summoned and launched one of his skull-fireballs, which collided with the light to no effect, as it took shape and form._

_The orange light had a vaguely humanoid appearance, but with three hands like the Shokan, albeit boasting sharp claws on each end. The form also had wings, a tail, and large horns protruding from either side of its head. The only discernible facial feature was its eyes, which glowed an even brighter orange than the rest of its form. _

"_W-Who ….what are you?!" Asked Shang Tsung._

_The being growled in frustration. "Familiar words ….all because of that blasted usurper and his attempts to bury me!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Asked Shang Tsung._

"_I do not expect you to understand," the being admitted. "My reign was long before your oldest ancestors learned how to make fire from hitting stones together."_

"_You are some creature of the past, then." Shang Tsung concluded._

"_I AM THE ONCE AND FUTURE EMPEROR OF THIS REALM," the being screamed in anger. "THE ONE, THE ONLY, __**TRUE **__RULER OF OUTWORLD."_

"_S-Shao Kahn?" Shang Tsung presumed._

_The being roared in fury. It reached out to strangle Shang Tsung, but alas, it's current form was incorporeal? And the hand went right through him._

"_DO NOT __**DARE **__TO COMPARE ME TO THAT __**TRAITOR**__," it yelled. "I AM __**ONAGA**__."_

_Shang Tsung gasped in shock. "The legendary Dragon King. It was believed that you were but myth!"_

"_**That **__was a deception orchestrated by my usurper, Shao Kahn," Onaga explained. "He poisoned me and stole my throne, then __**dared **__to try and bury my name."_

"_If Shao Kahn killed you, how is that you are here now?" Shang Tsung asked._

"_Have you not cheated death yourself, sorcerer?" Onaga asked in return._

"_A fair point, I suppose," Shang Tsung admitted. "I see we are of a similar trade."_

_Onaga let out a deep, bellowing laugh._

"_**Cheating **__death is mere parlor tricks compared to __**my **__power," Onaga mocked. "I have __**mastered **__death, bent it to my very will. To answer your question, Shao Kahn did not kill me at all. Because I am Onaga, and I __**cannot be killed**__."_

"_Incredible…" Shang Tsung marveled. "So you have achieved true immortality?"_

"_I have," Onaga confirmed. "Unfortunately, Shao Kahn __**did **__strip me of my physical body. I have plans in motion to remedy this, and to ensure that none, not even the Elder Gods, can prevent my ascent."_

"_Quite lofty goals," observed Shang Tsung, sending the direction that this was all going. "So where do __**I **__come in, then?"_

"_I require an agent to enact my will in lieu of my lacking physical form, and to spread the word of my impending return to those who might aid my cause," Onaga explained. "In return, I will __**teach **__you the secrets of the immortality I have achieved. You will no longer need to feed on souls to survive."_

"_A very enticing offer," admitted Shang Tsung, considering his options. "But why be so generous?"_

"_Because you are a fool if you think that even with eternal life, you would be of any threat to __**me**__." Onaga answered. _

"_You think quite highly of yourself," Shang Tsung pointed out. "But then, I suppose, so do I."_

_He stroked his beard in contemplation, before finally extending his hand._

"_You have yourself a deal, Onaga." the sorcerer informed._

"_**Emperor**_ _Onaga," the Dragon King corrected. "I will contact you when I have need of you."_

"_If I may make one suggestion, Emperor Onaga," Shang Tsung said with an uncharacteristic amount of humility. "On the islands not far from this valley, there lies a group of mystics like myself that may be able to serve your needs."_

"_I am aware of Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests," Onaga informed. "__**If **__you can sway their loyalty, do so."_

_With that, Onaga's astral form dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, and a smirk had crossed Shang Tsung's face. _

_This was going to be a golden opportunity._

"And then Shang Tsung and his new friend the Dragon King lived happily ever after," Vorpax mocked. "No, but seriously, if this 'one true ruler of Outworld' is real, I certainly hope he's better than Kotal Kahn. Or _Shao_ Kahn for that matter."

"He will be," Shang Tsung assured. "Once his ascent to power has been secured."

"Oh no…" said Vorpax, figuring out where this was leading. "You want my _help_, don't you?"

"Now I think you're understanding the situation," Shang Tsung said with a smirk. "Unfortunately, the Shadow Priests did _not _agree to serve the Dragon King as I had hoped, they still hold on to their fanatical devotion to Shao Kahn. Some even told me he would be reborn." Shang Tsung chuckled. "But you Vorpax, in a strange way, I can count on you."

"Strange how?" Vorpax asked.

"You admitted yourself, you aren't fond of me, nor were you ever fond of Shao Kahn," Shang Tsung recounted. "While yes, that means you could potentially betray me, it in a way makes you reliable. You have no _other _loyalties to be concerned with. Not like the loyalty my current allies have to their peoples."

"So you've talked other people into this after all." Vorpax surmised.

"A small group of Zaterrans, Reptile included," Shang Tsung elaborated. "As well as D'Vorah and even Prince Goro."

"I could report you for harboring fugitives of Kotal Kahn's regime," Vorpax pointed out. "His lackeys would pay a high price for Reptile and D'Vorah, not to mention what I might get if I were to uncover the treachery of the disgraced Shokan prince and his collusion with the illusive soul stealer everyone's been whispering about. Maybe Kotal will even give me a position in his court.

Or maybe I could go the other way, and hand you and your merry band over to the rebels. Mileena's bound to want vengeance on D'Vorah for killing herself and Baraka. Goro also failed to kill Kotal for her, and Reptile was one of his most trusted advisors. She might want you alive, though. You're really more her father than Shao Kahn, after all."

"Quite a few options at your disposal," Shang Tsung observed. "I must admit, I both respect your tenacity and am surprised by it."

"Shao Kahn is gone, just like you said, old man," Vorpax pointed out. "Nobody's going to execute me if I tell you what I _really_ think."

"May I make my counteroffer?" Shang Tsung requested.

"Sure, why not." Vorpax responded casually, taking a swig of a drink that she'd had in hand during their discussion.

"You could, admittedly, use the knowledge you now possess to ingratiate yourself to either Kotal Kahn or the rebels," Shang Tsung said honestly. "However, you could _also _join me in serving a ruler far more powerful than either of them, who will at very long last bring order to this oh so divided realm. And one that may show you his gratitude once his rule is secured. Power, wealth, anything you might dream of.

The Dragon King is capable of wondrous things. Why, he has sworn to restore Prince Goro's arms, and even the entire Zaterran race, as well as finally help _me _achieve immortality. Anything you desire Vorpax, could very well be yours, if you pledge your service to the Dragon King."

"There is one thing," Vorpax admitted. "I want… I want him to bring back my mother."

"Ah yes, Queen Kreeya," Shang Tsung recalled. "A shame what happened to her. I tried to convince Shao Kahn that your tribe would be no threat to his rule, but alas, he attacked them nonetheless."

"Save your false condolences and lies," Vorpax demanded, seeing right through his facade. "Just promise me that it can be done."

"Resurrecting your mother is something I could achieve alone, without even invoking the Dragon King's power," Shang Tsung boasted. "It is really a simple request. I believe your terms are suitable."

Shang Tsung and Vorpax shook hands, sealing their agreement.

"In fact, I actually have a task for you now that you have joined our crusade." Shang Tsung revealed.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Vorpax asked, correctly assuming the nature of it.

Shang Tsung chuckled. "Three targets, actually. I dispatched D'Vorah to deal with them, but seeing as she has not returned, I do not believe she has succeeded. There are three targets: an Earthrealmer, an Outworlder, and a Zaterran. _All _threaten our plans."

"I thought the Zaterrans were your allies." Said Vorpax, crossing her arms.

"_Most _are," Shang Tsung explained. "There is one who is quite opposed to what we are doing."

"Aren't those raptors a tribal bunch?" Vorpax asked. "They won't like this."

"They won't know you or I had any involvement," Shang Tsung assured. "Her name is Khameleon. The other two are an old Earthrealmer by the name of Shujinko and an Outworlder named Li Mei."

"Li Mei… I think I know her." Vorpax realized.

"Really?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Yeah, she helped fix up my establishment after a thunderstorm once," Vorpax recalled. "Real kind-hearted, if she hasn't realized that this realm is always going to be a hellhole, she's better off dead. I'm sure heaven is nicer anyway."

"An interesting outlook you have," Shang Tsung said with a devious snicker. "Regardless, we should depart."

"Agreed." Vorpax said plainly.

Shang Tsung resumed his disguise and the two departed.

Unbeknownst to them however, another individual had been observing the situation from behind one of the walls of Vorpax's bar.

Dairou.

The news that Shang Tsung was alive was certainly something unnerving. Dairou has heard of the sorcerer's wicked ways, and from what he had just heard, he was involved in something larger than Dairou could have possibly imagined.

The question was… which of his contracts should be informed of this development. Darrius wasn't really concerned with the specifics of matters in Outworld, just so long as it kept Hotaru and the Seidan Guard distracted, which advantaged his resistance. Hotaru and Raiden on the other hand would most certainly wish to be informed of an active threat to the realms, especially one as infamous as Shang Tsung, serving the nearly-forgotten Dragon King no less.

Orderrealm's strict adherence to historical documentation ensured that Dairou was aware of the Dragon King, unlike many of those in Outworld. The common opinion in Seido was that Outworld had been ordered under his rule. But Dairou did not see tyranny as order.

He made his decision. He had to ensure that this threat was stopped. Darrius would do nothing, Hotaru and Raiden would _act_. Dairou figured he could fulfill his contract with the Resistance to kill Hotaru _after _this more pressing threat was dealt with. After all, the entire reason he was in Outworld to begin with had been a reconnaissance mission on behalf of the Seidan Guard. Delivering this information would certainly be fulfilling that mission.

And so Dairou began heading towards Lei Chen, the Outworld city still occupied by the Seidan Guard after so many years. With any luck, he would not arrive too late…

Dairou was not the only one concerned with keeping up appearances with a current employer however.

D'Vorah knew that she had failed. There was no dancing around it. Li Mei, Shujinko, and Khameleon had thoroughly defeated her, and loathe as she was to admit it, their compassion was the only reason she was still alive.

This fact came as particularly wounding to D'Vorah's pride. She had always prided herself on her _own _survival skills, especially managing herself this past year despite both Kotal's forces and the Outworld rebels desiring her demise. She was fortunate that both parties were more occupied fighting each other hunting for her, though even still the Kytinn did her best to maintain a low profile.

That… was becoming more difficult. After her defeat, D'Vorah had not the strength left to kill all of the witnesses in the small village the battle had taken place in. One or more was bound to have reported her by now. It was for that reason that she stuck to the skies, remaining airborne except for the occasional landing on a rooftop. This tactic worked… until she reached a city where Kotal's troops had been stationed on rooftop posts, their purpose being to intercept Nitara or any other vampires that might try to make a move from the air ...this also meant that they could spot D'Vorah, much to the Kytinn's aggravation.

The Osh-Tekk soldiers wasted no time, readying bows and using their solar magic in a limited capacity to light the arrowheads on fire. The flaming arrows were shot at D'Vorah, who managed to dodge them in the air as best she could, civilians beginning to flee as each arrow that missed D'Vorah fell down towards them.

Deciding to go on the offensive, D'Vorah rushed towards one of the rooftops, stabbing two of the soldiers with her two remaining stingers. One remained and attempted to shoot at her, but D'Vorah fired acid in their face before they could do so. The Osh-Tekk screamed in pain before stumbling off of the rooftop.

However, there were still other posts to be concerned with, as D'Vorah quickly remembered when an arrow struck her in the shoulder. The flames from the arrow began spreading, much to D'Vorah's shock and horror. She was saved however when a bucket of water was splashed on her, dousing the flames.

D'Vorah looked in the direction the water had come from to see… a floating bucket?

No, in actuality it was a cloaked Ankha, who made herself visible and waved.

"Hi, we got sent to see what happened to you." She informed her ally.

"...‛We'?" D'Vorah repeated.

On the opposite rooftop, Komodai became visible and sunk his snakelike fangs into the shoulder of an Osh-Tekk. When the others attempted to fire at him, he lifted the Osh-Tekk using only his jaws and spun around to use the poor man as a shield, the flaming arrows embedding themselves in him instead as the Osh-Tekk screamed out in agony. His compatriots stopped their firing, only for Komodai to jerk his head like a dog playing with a bone and toss the Osh-Tekk into his allies, sending them all falling off of the rooftop.

A few from a third rooftop fired at him, but Komodai dodged their attacks with impressive speed and agility.

Shortly after, Kiri revealed herself, roundhouse kicking one Osh-Tekk in the head, launching a throwing knife directly into the chest of another, wrapping her tongue around a third and pulling their head clean off, and for the fourth, small acid ball formed between her middle and pointer fingers that when launched melted a hole through the Osh-Tekk's forehead, leaving a wound similar to that of a bullet.

D'Vorah was rather unused to being saved, often having to fend for herself, especially in the past year. In a way, it almost reminded her of her time serving Kotal Kahn. It was almost ironic how he seemed to actually care about her wellbeing while she had in truth served the Brotherhood of Shadow.

"...Thank you." said D'Vorah, unused to uttering the phrase.

"Sure thing bug lady," responded Ankha, taking her gaze away from Kiri's rather impressive display of combat aptitude. "Let's meet back up with the others."

D'Vorah nodded, taking flight and lifting Ankha by the shoulders, carrying her to the rooftop where Komodai was situated just as Kiri managed to leap over.

"Shang Tsung sent us to retrieve you," Komodai explained. "You had been sent on some kind of mission, yes?"

D'Vorah nodded, not saying anything yet as she was unsure just how much Shang Tsung had told them.

"What was it?" Kiri asked curiously.

"Whatever it was, I think she failed." Ankha pointed out.

D'Vorah narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Enough," commanded Komodai, hoping to prevent the two from angering the Kytinn. "_Our _mission was to recover D'Vorah, and _we _succeeded. That is the important part. We must return now. Someone will tell Kotal Kahn that they saw _and _that she possesses Zaterran allies. Every moment we spend out in the open is a moment that jeopardizes our cause."

"This One agrees with Komodai," said D'Vorah. "We must make haste."

"Uhh...you can't exactly turn invisible like we can." Kiri pointed out.

"Or make a human disguise." Added Ankha.

"This One will remain in the air, then." Decided D'Vorah, releasing her wings and buzzing away.

Kiri and Ankha shrugged. "Whatever works." The former said, before they both turned invisible. Komodai growled in irritation before doing the same.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Chameleon's group had finally found what they were looking for. Within a desecrating building was a broken casket with a large humanoid skeleton inside it. In front of the casket was an ornately designed and uniquely curved sword.

"Here it is," said Chameleon. "The final respecting place of the Dragon King's Supreme General and chosen heir! Grand Duke Draxxon!"

Tiamat growled. "Are we supposed to know who that is?"

Chameleon scoffed. "So much history Shao Kahn has erased…"

"Such as that of Zeterra…" added Reptile.

"Well, what are we to do now?" Goro asked. "We have found the corpse. Shall we inform Shang Tsung so that he could resurrect this 'Draxxon'?"

"No need," assured Chameleon, pointing at the sword. "_That_ is all we need."

"A sword?" Goro questioned, clearly confused, as were Tiamat and Reptile.

"Not _any _sword," Chameleon explained. "An ancient weapon known as the Menguadora. It was discovered by Grand Duke Draxxon himself, many millennia ago. Not even the great Dragon King knows of its origins."

"It possesses the power to revive this 'Draxxon'?" Tiamat asked.

"When Mighty Onaga bestowed the honor of wielding this weapon unto Grand Duke Draxxon, Draxxon bound his very soul to it," Chameleon explained. "All that is required to initiate his resurrection is a worthy follower of the Dragon King. **I** am that follower."

Tiamat rolled his eyes. "Think rather highly of yourself, don't you?"

"I think highly of the power bestowed unto me by the Dragon King," Chameleon corrected. "And stride to carry the responsibilities of my station well."

"Enough posturing," demanded Goro. "Just get it over with."

Chameleon scoffed. "Soon you will understand…"

He stepped forward and took the Menguadora by its hilt. With a small amount of effort, Chameleon pulled the sword from the ground, and held it above his head.

The Menguadora began crackling with energy. Red, purple, and orange, mystical energy that looked like electricity, dancing on and off of the blade until the sword itself began to glow an ethereal green, and a soul exited forth from it, entering the mere skeleton in the casket. Immediately, boned started rattling, millennia old stone began cracking, the skeleton began enveloped in glowing green energy, and even sat up. It walked right of its own coffin and began to take shape. Glowing orange eyes appeared on its form, as the energy began to diminish to reveal armor, scaly armor that seemed built into its very being. It's face didn't look like a face, but a warrior's mask and helmet made from scaly skin, the exception being those fiery eyes. The warrior was tall, taller than even Tiamat and Goro, and with musculature rivaling them both.

Chameleon dropped to one knee and presented the sword to the being, who took it.

"Chameleon," it spoke. "W-Where am I?"

Chameleon stood. "Where your body has lain since Shao Kahn betrayed our great master and was thought to have killed both you _and _glorious Onaga. Thankfully, the both of you are beyond the reach of death's clawing hand."

"This is 'Draxxon'?" Tiamat asked.

"I am, Zaterran," Draxxon answered. "Have I seen you before? You look like one of Tetsurri's servants."

"General Tiamat, of Zaterra's armies," Tiamat introduced himself. "At least, I was…."

"I assume there is much I have missed since my soul's dormancy within the Menguadora," Draxxon surmised. "Thank you, Chameleon, for awakening me."

"All to serve our glorious master." Chameleon said humbly.

"Such loyalty is why Emperor Onaga granted you the gifts he did," Draxxon recounted. "Take me to where he is located. I trust only my emperor to reliably inform me of what has occurred in ...it feels like millennia."

"That's because it has been." Tiamat explained.

"I see," Draxxon responded. "Let us make haste then, so I may recover lost time."

Chameleon nodded. "Allow me, Grand Duke Draxxon."

He summoned forth black portals much like those used by Noob Saibot.

"You could have done that the entire time and you had us _walk_?" Goro asked frustratedly.

"We had to discover Draxxon's location first." Chameleon reasoned.

"Watch your tongue, injured Shokan," warned Draxxon. "Chameleon is a High Priest of the Dragon King's Holy ones, and more imperatively, one of my soldiers.

"And **I **am a Shokan Prince." Goro revealed to the recently resurrected general.

Draxxon scoffed. "You, a descendent of the Great King Rokuro, the Scourge of Outworld?"

"I am the son of King Gorback." Goro clarified.

"King? The youngest child of the dynasty?" Draxxon asked. "I have indeed missed much."

He stepped forward into the portal that Chameleon had created, determined to receive his answers. Goro and Tiamat followed.

"Does something trouble you, Syzoth?" Chameleon asked when he noticed his hesitation.

"Why do you care?" Reptile asked. "Aren't you busy serving your Dragon King?"

"We _both _serve the Dragon King now," Chameleon corrected. "And besides, you are my sister's lover, it would be betraying her not to express concern for you."

"But that's just it," Reptile revealed. "You already _are _betraying her, and so am I!"

"What my sister fails to realize is that we want the _same thing_," Chameleon explained. "Our way not only ensures the return of the Zaterran race, but us finally taking our rightful place _above _the denizens of this realm. Outworld will be forged into a perfect kingdom to the Dragon King and a new hope for our people, much like Zaterra itself was when we fled Raiden and Shinnok's war in the Ancient Times."

"Perhaps," Reptile partially conceded. "I still wish I did not hurt and worry her as I have…."

"Fear not Syzoth, she will be back in your arms when she realizes the truth," assured Chameleon. "Now come along, we must return to the others."

Reptile sighed, before nodding. He walked into the portal, Chameleon following afterward as the portal closed.

Far away from the ruins of the Dragon King's empire, Dairou approached the city of Lei Chen.

The city had been long ago taken by the Seidan Guard, and was now the staging ground for their planned operations in Outworld. The change of location from Orderrealm to Outworld had done nothing to change their strictness however. After Dairou properly identified himself, signed in, and provided the appropriate papers to prove that only that he was allowed in the city, but also that Hotaru had granted him special permissions to act on behalf of the Seidan Guard and that they were _not _to arrest him, he was finally allowed in.

He quickly approached the Central Operations building for the city, hoping to come at a time when Hotaru and Raiden would be present. Instead, when he walked in and was subjected to yet _another _rigorous sign-in process…

"You'll want to go see Lieutenant Aunor." A Seidan Guard member explained.

"Lieutenant?" Dairou asked. "When I left the Seidan Guard, it was only her first week."

"Times of crisis bring about a promotion, who would've thought?" Explained Aunor herself as she walked over.

"Greetings, err….Lieutenant." said Dairou.

"And greetings to you as well, Dairou," Aunor responded. "General Hotaru couldn't be here because High Chancellor Abacus requested that he focus on matters concerning the Resistance."

"I see…" Dairou said, privately thinking to himself that he would need to inform Darrius of this development when next they met.

"I can pass along a message, however." Aunor offered.

Dairou nodded. "See that you do so, urgently, and that Raiden is informed as well."

"Procedure already requires that both be informed of any new developments regarding the situation here in Outworld," Aunor assured. "I was transferred here and given command to ensure that continuous communication. Though between you and me, I was just hoping for a chance to explore Outworld. There's so much interesting scenery here. Like how the sky changed colors!"

"Shang Tsung is alive," Dairou informed, ignoring her fascination with Outworld's natural features. "And he is serving the Dragon King, who to my understanding, has in some form returned from the dead."

Aunor stopped. "Oh ….oh my Lord. I'll ensure that General Hotaru and Lord Raiden are informed immediately. T-Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"Of course," Dairou responded humbly. "I could not let potential threats to the realms go unreported."

Aunor nodded. "And neither shall I, I'll have our designated scribes curate a message and our messenger send it straight to Seido."

Dairou nodded, turning to leave.

Aunor grabbed the side of her head as she had a headache.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" A fellow Seidan Guard member asked.

"I ...I'm fine," she assured them. "Just worried…"

"Worried for us all…"


	30. Chapter 29: A Good Deed Punished

Although their newly acquired guests put their studies of the Cryomancer lineage on hold, the three Lin Kuei were nonetheless happy to bring them back to their base of operations and back to Earthrealm. Outworld was far too hectic for Kuai Liang's tastes anyway, and he feared that one of his allies might come to harm. The safety of Frost especially worried him. He wished Jade and Mileena luck in their efforts, but their time in Outworld was over for now.

Once the group had gotten a decent distance from the city, Kuai Liang nodded to Frost, at which point she removed the Dragon Medallion from her uniform and used it to summon a swirling light blue portal.

"Go through here," she instructed the others. "It's connected to the ice portal in our base. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there."

"Is it gonna be cold?" Asked Stryker.

Frost sighed. "You'll manage, tough guy."

"It'll be a good break from how blazin hot it was in the Netherrealm." Stryker reasoned, before entering the portal.

"Ladies first." Offered Cyrax.

Kia and Jataaka followed into the portal, with Sareena and Ashrah going in after them. Then Cyrax, and finally Kuai Liang and Frost.

When they emerged from the portal, the group was immediately put on high alert as they heard shouts and screams, as well as the sounds of battle.

"What's going on?" Asked Sareena.

"Not sure," replied Cyrax, activating his green Pulse Blade as he moved forward. "Sounds like trouble."

"Do you think it's Raiden?" Frost asked.

"You guys know about Raiden going nuts to?" Stryker questioned."

"What did _you_ see?" Cyrax asked him.

"Raiden has massacred the Brotherhood of Shadow," Sareena explained. "Despite the torment that cult subjected us, I for one do not condone such brutality."

"He ….what?!" Frost asked.

"**If** Raiden _has _found us, I will attempt to reason with him," declared Sub-Zero. "For now, we must proceed with caution."

"Sifu, with all due respect, we're being _attacked, _our fellow Lin Kuei are in danger, our _family,_" Frost argued. "We've got some backup," she pointed to Stryker and the demonesses. "We need to just get in there and _help them._"

Sub-Zero considered her words for a moment. "Perhaps the time for patience _has _passed." He summoned his Kori Blade.

"Prepare yourselves for battle." Sub-Zero commanded.

Sareena, Ashrah, and Jataaka unsheathed their swords, Stryker took out his gun, Kia her boomerangs, and Frost constructed her ice blades.

Sub-Zero and Frost took the lead as the group went down the hall into the main area of the base. When they got there, they found the Lin Kuei battling against black and orange cyborgs. The cyberized Tengu.

"Other cyborgs?" Asked Cyrax. "They don't look quite like Lin Kuei designs."

"We will discern their origin later," Sub-Zero assured. "For now, we fight."

And so the group charged in, as the invading cyborgs took notice of them and moved to attack in return.

One aimed an arm-mounted laser gun at Sub-Zero, but before it could fire, a hole was blasted through its head courtesy of one of Stryker's hellfire bullets, and it fell down.

Another cyborg was able to dodge sword slashes from Cyrax, and then knock him back with a bolt of electricity channeled through its hand. The cyborg moved forward, only to be sliced in half by Ashrah's kriss.

"Thanks." Said Cyrax.

"Of course." Ashrah responded, tipping her hat.

Another cyborg came up from behind her, but Cyrax rocketed towards it with the propulsion systems built into his legs and stabbed it through with his Pulse Blade.

"And now we're even." He reasoned.

As the two continue to cut down cyborgs that attacked them, Sareena blasted back a few with her skull-fireballs. She even used her mystical flame to enhance a pair of throwing daggers which she threw into the heads of two cyborgs. Another had its arms slashed off by Kia's boomerangs and was subsequently stabbed through the chest by Jataaka.

Sub-Zero and Frost's ice swords did little to the cyborgs' armor, warranting a change in tactics: Sub-Zero dissipated his Kori Blade and instead constructed a war hammer out of ice, which he then used to knock away several cyborgs, even their armor being damaged by the highly compacted ice. Frost meanwhile coated her own fists with ice and punched down a few cyborgs. As they kept coming, she shattered the makeshift gauntlets and instead summoned her freezing power into her left hand, which she slammed into the ground, creating several large ice spikes that both stabbed multiple cyborgs and served as a barrier between her and them. Despite the cyborgs being attackers, Frost couldn't help but peek over her jagged shield to ensure that none of them had been killed. She breathed a sigh of relief when this was indeed the case.

She then looked to her right and noticed Sleet and one other Lin Kuei student being backed into a corner.

Frost ran over to them, putting herself between them and the cyborgs, before freezing the cyborgs in place with her cryokinetic power.

"You guys ok?" She asked.

Sleet and the other student, a female in a hooded variant of the Lin Kuei uniform, nodded.

"So, what happened?" Frost then asked.

"I'm not sure," admitted Sleet. "These cyborgs just started teleporting in and attacking while you guys were gone."

"What's with the goth chicks, the cop, and the nun?" Asked the other student.

"House guests," Frost explained. "And very helpful ones at that."

"We could certainly use them." Agreed Sleet.

The other student lowered her hood, allowing Frost to recognize her as another friend she had made since joining the Lin Kuei, Chloe.

"I think I know how the cyborgs got in," said Chloe. "I've been studying this cyborg tech ever since Sifu brought in Cyrax."

"Yeah, I remember," recalled Frost. "You've been getting pretty good with it, to. Cy even asked for your help with some of the prosthetic work a few times."

"Thanks," Chloe responded, blushing behind her mask at the unexpected praise. "Anyway, these Cyborgs were using a signal to locate the coordinates for this destination. They got some sort of transmitter in here, and they just arrived using that."

Frost was a bit uncertain though, confusion and doubt clouding her judgement. "But how could they have gotten a transmitter here?"

"I have a theory." Offered Chloe.

"Let's hear it." Frost replied.

"Remember when Sektor came back?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah…" Frost answered before it all began to click in her head. "Of course! These cyborgs are all made using similar tech! They must've beaten Sektor within an inch of his life and then used _him_ as the transmitter!"

"But why would they do that?" asked Sleet.

Frost made her way through the chaotic battle to examine one of the cyborgs she had frozen. On its black armor, she noticed a symbol emblazoned in orange.

The symbol of the Tengu clan.

"W-What?!" Frost exclaimed. "I-It ...it can't be ...I ...how would they have …._Why_ would they ….?"

"Frost, look out!" shouted Sleet, just as he and Chloe found themselves fending off two cyborgs.

Frost spun around to see a cyborg aiming a laser cannon at her. Before it could fire however, Sareena rushed in and tackled it out of the way. The laser still ended up firing, but the cyborg's aim was thrown off and the laser landed in front of Frost, creating a small explosion that knocked her back and off her feet.

After blasting the cyborg's head off with a skull-fireball when contesting it physically proved futile, Sareena went to check up on Frost.

"Are you alright?" she asked, offering her hand to help her up. "You really need to be more careful. You could have hurt yourself!"

Sareena's words brought back long-buried memories for Frost. Of those exact words being said to her as a child when she had fallen off of a bicycle.

"M-Mom..?" she muttered, almost forgetting where she was for a moment.

"What?" Sareena asked, not being able to quite make out what she was saying.

"It's nothing," Frost assured, taking Sareena's hand and allowing her to help her up. "You just ...reminded me of someone for a second."

"Who?" Sareena wondered.

"I ...I can explain later, maybe," Frost said awkwardly. "Let's focus on helping the others."

Sareena nodded. "Right."

The two of them re-entered the fray, Sareena blasting back several cyborgs while Frost froze several more.

"Fire in the hole!" Yelled Cyrax, before launching one of the bombs from his chest compartment to destroy several of the cyborgs at once and damage some of the rest.

This created an opening which Frost elected to capitalize on, running towards the medical bay, where Sektor had been moved.

"Frost!" Shouted Sub-Zero, about to follow after her only to be set upon by three cyborgs who had just teleported in and were wielding white-colored Pulse Blades.

One swung at Sub-Zero, but Cyrax stepped in the way and parried the strike with his own weapon.

Another turned its attention to the Lin Kuei's guests. Stryker blasted through a few more of his fellows with hellfire bullets, but when he shot at this cyborg, it used its blade to deflect the gunfire.

"Seriously, did I miss the memo that there was a weekend special on lightsabers?" Stryker asked aloud.

The cyborg prepared to cut him down, only for the Pulse Blade and its entire lower arm to be blasted clean off by a burst of light, followed up by the cyborg itself being cut down courtesy of Ashrah's mystical blade.

"We seem to have a habit of teaming up." Stryker noticed.

"I like to think it's why we're friends." Ashrah responded, a notion Stryker agreed with via a nod.

The final Pulse Blade-wielding cyborg focused its attention on Kia and Jataaka. Sub-Zero went over to aid them, but the head of his ice hammer was sliced clean off by the cyborg's weapon. Sub-Zero resorted to using it as a staff, but the makeshift weapon shattered against the cyborg's armor. It raised its arm to slash again, but Kia intervened with a razor boomerang that embedded itself in the cyborg's arm. The cyborg was only briefly deterred, tearing the weapon out backhanding a charging Sub-Zero and knocking him down. It raised its weapon to behead the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, shortly before the very hand that held the weapon was sliced off by another one of Kia's boomerangs.

The cyborg now turned its attention to her, raising its good arm which transformed into a laser cannon. The cyborg fired an orange blast of energy, when Jataaka jumped in the way to defend her wife, raising her mystically charged sword. However, she miscalculated her block and the blast struck her hand, knocking her sword out of it. Luckily, due to the natural resistance that demons possessed to extreme temperatures, the physical harm was minimal, although it definitely stung.

Seeing no other options for defending herself and Kia, Jataaka unfastened a strangely advanced looking device from her belt. The hilt of a Pulse Blade. Just as Sub-Zero intervened by grabbing the cyborg's arm and freezing its laser cannon, Jataaka activated the energy sword, and it emitted a bright blue blade of energy. After Sub-Zero was knocked back by a headbut from the cyborg, Jataaka ran in and cut off one of its legs with a low swing. As the cyborg fell down, Jataaka stabbed her Pulse Blade through its head, the weapon burning into the ground below.

Sub-Zero looked at the weapon with a mix of confusion and shock, as he struggled to recall the darker days of his past.

"Where ….where did you get that?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Do you remember when you were a revenant?" Jataaka asked in return.

Sub-Zero sighed. "Yes…"

"After Quan Chi removed your innards from your metal 'cyborg' frame, the remaining parts of it were just sort left to rot," Jataaka explained. "The Brotherhood considered fashioning the shell into armor, or trying to gain an understanding of your Earthrealm technology. Ultimately though, the only 'technology' _I've_ ever been able to wrap my head around…"

She held up the Pulse Blade.

"Is this."

"I see…" said Sub-Zero, struggling to take it all. "Well, I am glad that you have put it to good use, and abandoned the Brotherhood of Shadow."

"While we're happy to be free of their shackles, it wasn't our choice." Kia clarified.

"What happened?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We can explain later," Jataaka assured. "We have invaders to deal with."

Case in point, the group of a dozen cyborgs that came charging at the three. Hearing their clanging metal footsteps, Sub-Zero spun around and unleashed what could be considered a miniature blizzard on the attackers. When it subsided, all of the cyborgs were frozen solid.

"Agreed." He said to his two new allies.

Sub-Zero, Cyrax, the Lin Kuei students, and their new allies continued to battle through the cyborgs, Sub-Zero himself making his way towards where Frost had run off to, flanked on either side by Cyrax and Sareena.

Frost herself reached the medical area, finding the heavily damaged Sektor. Cyrax had been able to perform some partial repairs before the trip to Outworld. He had gone alongside Sub-Zero and Frost in the hopes of potentially finding some kind of mystical healing agent for Sektor as they studied the Cryomancers, even in spite of his own limited understanding of how magic even worked.

Before Frost could reach Sektor to try and locate the transmitter, two more cyberized Tengu were teleported in, each flanking the cyberized Wu Lae. Unbeknownst to Frost, he had been modified since aiding his new master in ambushing Sektor. Purple mystical flame now billowed from his hands, and the Brotherhood of Shadow's emblem had been painted in white on his shoulder, while the orange insignia of the Tengu was displayed prominently on his chest.

"W-Wu Lae ...is that you?" Frost asked.

"Once. No longer." answered the former Tengu leader.

"What ….what _happened_ to you?" came Frost's next question, wheels spinning inside her head as she tried to process it all.

"When your ally left you after trying to murder me, my Tengu were able to track down and subdue him," Wu Lae lied. "We used his technology to improve ourselves. But this was not all that would be required to defeat you and your Grandmaster, young Cryomancer."

"How do you know-"

"A visit to the Netherrealm yielded even greater results," Wu Lae held up one of his flaming hands. "The magic of the Brotherhood of Shadow, and the remains of your Grandmaster's cyberized form, which further added to our arsenal. The Cyber Lin Kuei, the Brotherhood of Shadows, the Tengu. All are one, within _me_."

"You're 'Triborg'..." Frost realized.

"Of a sort," Wu Lae half-confirmed. "You were a fool to show me compassion. All you have done is engineered your destruction."

"B-But ...but that doesn't make any sense!" Frost argued. "When we last saw each other, we left things off on pretty good terms. You said you were in my debt, and you know what, you can pay that off by _stopping_ this."

Both were unaware that Sleet and Chloe had followed Frost, and were watching events unfold from outside the doorway, listening in to the conversation.

"We should do something." suggested Chloe.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sleet.

"Not sure," Chloe admitted. "Just hold on…"

Wu Lae emitted a roboticized cackle. "Oh child, you put so much faith in mere _words_."

"No, I put my faith in _people_," Frost corrected. "It's ….been a learning experience. But the Wu Lae I saved … I like to think I made an ally that day. You showed me who you are besides just 'the Tengu Grandmaster' and it _isn't _this. Sifu told me about the 'Slaving Protocols', and I swear to you Wu Lae, I'm going to free you from yours."

"Noble," Wu Lae complimented. "But ultimately…"

He raised his arm and blasted a sizable purple fireball at her.

"Futile…."

Frost jumped out of the way, the fireball going through the wall and narrowly missing Chloe, who along with Sleet decided to intervene at this juncture. Wu Lae motioned for the two cyborgs alongside him to deal with them, both sprinting into action and battling the two Lin Kuei students.

Frost formed an axe from ice and flung it at Wu Lae, but with impressive reflexes, he managed to catch the weapon, before shattering it. Wu Lae then launched his now Kunai-like scythe blade at Frost, who narrowly avoided it, the weapon embedding itself in the nearby wall.

Frost tried to flank Wu Lae at this point, forming an ice javelin. As she was about to throw it, Wu Lae pulled his spear free from the wall and moved it in a whipping motion, the blade biting deep into Frost's left arm as it passed her before returning to his arm. Luckily for her, she had held the javelin in her _right _hand, and was still able to throw it, the weapon scratching Wu Lae's helmet enough to reveal some of his human face underneath. Otherwise however, he was unscathed.

The pain caused by the slash to her arm then immediately led Frost to clutching her wound and trying to seal it with her freezing ability, while still remaining standing.

"Your bravery is commendable," Wu Lae admitted. "But you are _still_, ultimately, outmatched."

He marched toward her, Frost herself unwilling to surrender to, frankly anyone.

Frost tried to kick Wu Lae, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her into a wall, knocking off her mask. Frost managed to get back up, coating her good arm in ice and uppercutting Wu Lae. He stumbled back, but when Frost went for another punch, he caught it, using his newly acquired mystical flame to burn through the ice and summarily to her arm, her nature as a cryomancer lessning the harm caused by this and her natural cold stemming the flames. It did manage to burn her glove before Frost fired a beam of freezing energy at Wu Lae with such intensity that the flames practically leapt from her arm and into the ether.

When Frost stopped her attack, Wu Lae was completely frozen solid. She sighed in relief, thinking the battle over. Her next thought was on aiding Sleet and Chloe, but before she could do that, Wu Lae's body began glowing a bright orange. Evidently, a heating system had been installed in the cyborg to resist the abilities of Cryomancers. The Lin Kuei were fortunate that the Tekunin did not possess the resources to include this system in all of their models, though unlucky enough to remain unaware that the Tekunin even existed.

Wu Lae burst out of the ice, sending shards of it in all directions. Dozens of minute shards of ice stabbed into Frost's exposed skin, akin to shattering glass. Frost put her arms up to cover her face, and didn't see as Wu Lae threw his scythe. It arced past her guard and clicked across her face.

Frost cried out in pain as she stumbled backwards, putting her hands to her face to feel the vicious gash across her face, and the deep cut it had left through her eyes.

"I can't ….I can't see!" She shouted, taken completely aback by the sudden blindness.

"That can be remedied." Wu Lae assured, grabbing her by her throat. He dragged her over, only tightening his grip as she beat at his in moving grasp, as he walked over to Sektor, activating him once more.

"Your torment isn't over yet." Wu Lae informed Sektor as he came online.

"[Shock] Where am… what is…"

Wu Lae laughed at his confusion, before his attention was seized by something else entirely: Sub-Zero, Cyrax, and Sareena bursting into the room, the others holding off cyborgs outside.

"You're too late, Kuai Liang," taunted Wu Lae. "Your protege, and this antiquated hardware you foolishly tried to save, are now properties of the Tekunin. The evolution of both the Lin Kuei and the Tengu clan. Your future and your _end._ Behold the face of I, Triborg, and know the despair of failure!"

With that declaration, the cyberized Tengu began teleporting out of the building one by one. Seconds before Sub-Zero was about to intervene, Wu Lae teleported off as well, taking Frost and Sektor with him.

"NO!" shouted Sub-Zero. "This ...this _can't _be…"

"Kuai, you tried your best." Assured Cyrax.

"I ….I've failed her…" Sub-Zero fell to his knees in despair. "Just as I failed Bi-Han, Tomas, and Sektor… I've failed her. I was always going to fail her."

"We can still save her, right?" Sareena asked, clutching at some form of hope to try and save Kuai from his despair. "She hasn't been gone long, and there must be some way for us to track her."

"Those machines waste no time, they'll turn her into one of _them_ within the hour…" Sub-Zero reasoned, pain present in every word. "Maybe we'd get lucky, and I'm wrong ….but we have no idea where to _look_ for them. Ever since my Lin Kuei relocated to Articka, we have never known where the Tengu dwelled. And even if we did, it is likely that this 'Tekunin' that they have become would have changed locations to better accommodate their new equipment. I _have_ failed."

"You haven't failed until you've given up on _hope,_" Sareena argued. "Hope is what kept us all going while we were in the Netherrealm, and it'll keep _you _going to. I haven't known you very long, but I knew your brother. And if you were anything like him, I can tell you're the kind of person that keeps fighting. And that's _exactly _what we need right now."

Sub-Zero nodded, wiping tears from his face as he stood up.

"You …..you are right," he conceded. "We cannot give up ...or lose faith."

"Frost and Sektor have more in common than they realize," spoke Cyrax, with something similar to pride and amusement. "Namely, their tenacity. I think she can protect herself from these Tekunin."

"Frost is the best of us," complimented Chloe, removing her mask now that the battle was over. "She'll be ok."

"And if they do become lost, you have my word, we shall avenge them." added Ashrah.

"I thank you all for your words of kindness and support," Sub-Zero said graciously. "We _will_ overcome the Tekunin."

"That's the spirit, my friend." agreed Stryker.

"However," Sub-Zero then added. "Kurtis, Sareena, Ashrah, Kia, Jataaka. You are not Lin Kuei. This is my clan's battle. If you do not wish to join it, I will understand."

"Are you kidding?" Stryker asked. "Like we _wouldn't_ help you out?"

"The last person to call themselves Sub-Zero did a lot for me," Sareena recounted. "The most I can do to repay them is help _you_ however I can."

"Where Sareena goes and where there are evil-doers to be slain, I find myself quick to follow," Ashrah added, raising her kriss. "You have my sword and myself to aid you in this fight."

"You can count us in too, Sifu!" Sleet exclaimed excitedly, followed by a nod from Chloe.

Sub-Zero nodded. "Thank you. All of you." He then looked at Kia and Jataaka.

"And you?" he asked.

"This isn't our fight," Jataaka said plainly. "But ….we respect your commitment to your allies. And I still owe you for leaving this blade for me to grab."

"If you need us, we'll help," further explained Kia. "Just ...don't expect us to be the first volunteers. Or the second."

"Very well," Sub-Zero accepted. "Then let us prepare for the coming battle. The Tekunin have launched the first strike, now comes our turn."

"I can analyze the cyborgs we've defeated," Cyrax offered. "See if I can figure out more about them."

"I'll help too." Chloe added.

"Give it your best effort." Sub-Zero advised. He then looked down, more solemnly, and spoke so quietly that his words could only faintly be heard:

"I _will_ save you, Frost. I won't fail you ….I won't fail you like Raiden saw in his visions."


	31. Chapter 30: The Die is Cast

Even with her commitment to aid Raiden and the Special Forces, as well as free the revenants, her predecessor and mentor included, from their undead states, Eyota, the latest holder of the mantle of "Nightwolf", answered formostely to her tribe, the Matoka.

The Matoka had contacted Eyota and summoned her back to their lands, warning that the "Dark Spirit" had returned. It was Eyota's duty, both as Nightwolf and as Sin Bearer, to do battle with the dark spirit and bring an end to its most recent reign of terror.

Eyota was familiar with the evil that menaced her tribe. Her predecessor had battled it on a few occasions. Battled _him._ The Dark Spirit was in actuality the man consumed by sin that Eyota had told the Special Forces of when she detailed her plan to free the revenants. Ruutuu, a Sin Bearer of the Matoka's past who had failed in his duty. It was because of this event that the Matoka decided that the carrier of the Nightwolf mantle would in turn inherit the title of Sin Bearer. The Nightwolf was granted their powers from a deity the Matoka referred to as the Great Spirit. The Great Spirit was known to grant certain protections to the Nightwolf, including defenses against dark magic and sin, thus making them better suited for the additional duty as the Sin Bearer.

Unfortunately, the Great Spirit could not protect the bare soul, as death separated a Nightwolf from its power. This was what had allowed Shinnok to capture the soul of Eyota's predecessor, Akicita, and transform him into a revenant. Before his death however, Akicita had been heavily involved in training Eyota. Teaching her the skills of both combat and magic that would be required for her to serve as the next Nightwolf. In many ways, he was like an older brother to her, and the closest thing to family she felt. She missed him deeply, but had to press on until he could at last be saved. And that included her current duty to fend off Ruutuu.

As Eyota approached the small Matokan town, she heard the screams of people fleeing from Ruutuu, saw a few houses ransacked and even on fire. The Dark Spirit was hovering in the middle of the town, black smoke billowing from its featureless but discernibly human form. The only traits that could be made out of this man that was otherwise an outline was the permanent look of disdain on his face and his eyes which glowed a deep blue.

Eyota approached Ruutuu without an ounce of fear, holding two tomahawks firmly in her hand as they began glowing with green spiritual energy. Ruutuu turned from the people he was terrorizing and glared at her, floating there in front of her, watching her. It was as if the two were drawn to each other. Naturally opposing forces, destined to come into conflict.

"The Great Spirit has chosen a child," Ruutuu said in a ghostly half-whisper, his unending frown contorting into a smirk. "Is _this _the best the Matoka have?"

"I was chosen by my people to take on the Great Spirit's power." Eyota answered.

"The Nightwolf before you defeated me quite thoroughly," Ruutuu recalled. "It has been twenty-six years since I have been able to manifest fully, to make these people feel the true extent of their sin. I am to understand he is no longer with us?"

Eyota narrowed her eyes. "He died honorably, defending Earthrealm."

"A shame, I would have enjoyed denying him such an end. Do you wish to die honorably, child?" Ruutuu asked. It was clearly a threat, but his tone came across almost casually, like he was merely asking her opinion of the weather.

"I do," Eyota answered honestly, raising her weapons in preparation for the inevitable battle. "But it will _not _be by your hands."

"We'll see." Ruutuu said almost nonchalantly.

The dark spirit raised a hand and sent out a blast of pure darkness at the newest Nightwolf. Everything went black for Eyota for about a second as she was knocked back by the projectile.

Ruutuu floated towards her, silent and neutral in stance and expression. Eyota was far from finished however, jumping back to her feet and creating a bow and arrow out of spiritual energy, and aiming it straight at Ruutuu. She fired the arrow, summoning another just like it immediately after and shooting it as well.

Ruutuu was pierced by the two arrows, their energy causing the dark spirit to back away and grunt in pain, but he didn't flinch and merely turned his disdainful sneer into a smirk. Shortly after though, his corrupting influence began to cover the glowing green arrows in blackness, before they receded into his body and were absorbed by him.

Fighting a spirit with spiritual energy. Only now did it dawn on Eyota that this was a poor choice of strategy. A shift would be required.

Eyota's train of thought was taken off the rails when Ruutuu created a scythe out of darkness and swung at her head. Eyota ducked under it and grabbed one of her tomahawks off of the ground. She charged it with spiritual energy, noticing that it could at least harm Ruutuu in the short-term. She slashed upward at the dark spirit, tearing open his frame for a few brief moments before she jumped back to give herself distance from her opponent.

The gash across Ruutuu's chest sealed seconds later. Eyota then channelled her energy through her entire body, and charged Ruutuu, intent on tackling him. The dark spirit hovered out of the way and then punched her, causing Eyota to be thrown off course and fall to the ground.

Eyota got up and raised her tomahawks, which now began to glow with a red energy.

"Have I angered you, child?" Ruutuu tauntingly asked. "Is the chosen warrior of the Matoka not finding things as easy as they thought?"

"My anger is only at the destruction and torment you have caused, demon," Eyota clarified. "And the thought that you were _ever_ one of us."

"Give it time, you will _all_ be consumed by sin," Ruutuu threatened. "It is inescapable. Just ask the Nightwolf before you, now that he resides in the Netherrealm."

Eyota yelled in frustration and charged at Ruutuu, who created two axes out of darkness to counter her. Ruutuu dodged most of her strikes, swinging with his own axes which Eyota was able to parry against. They were both clearly fueled by anger, striking at one another with the aim to kill. Eventually however, Ruutuu realized that they were too evenly matched in this particular contest, instead hovering backward and sending out another blast of darkness that knocked Eyota back.

Ruutuu then released yet another blast, but this time, Eyota summoned a green energy shield around her body to defend against the attack. She summoned her bow, this time made of red energy, before Ruutuu's strategy became apparent to her.

"Your attacks are no mere projectile intended to keep me at bay," she realized. "You're trying to taint my soul with your dark energy, make me more easily succumb to anger. Make me be like _you_."

"Faced with enough darkness, _anyone_ will be like me." Ruutuu argued.

"I don't believe that," Eyota refuted. "I believe that at their core, people seek to go good. To atone for their sins. Creatures like _you_ that would be consumed by sin ….are just monsters."

"Such insults," Ruutuu responded, clearly not actually offended and only mildly amused. "I'm almost honored. The previous Nightwolf never dared show me their anger."

Eyota raised one of her tomahawks to the sky as it started glowing blue and a bolt of lightning was summoned onto the weapon, which she directed at Ruutuu.

The dark spirit only narrowly dodged the attack, rushing towards the new Nightwolf like a black phantom and tackling her to the ground. Ruutuu constructed a spear out of darkness and prepared to drive it into Eyota's heart, when suddenly a loud bark could be heard.

Quite suddenly, a wolf ran towards the two combatants and lunged at Ruutuu, sinking its teeth into the dark spirit's arm and knocking him completely off of Eyota, who quickly scrambled back to her feet.

"Kiba!" she shouted, both in gratitude for the wolf saving her life and worry for its own well-being.

The wolf continued to attack Ruutuu, and probably would have been more effective at it were it dealing with a fully corporeal being. Ruutuu eventually managed to wrestle Kiba off, creating a dagger from his darkness and slashing at the wolf, causing it to yelp in pain and back off.

Kiba growled at Ruutuu even as its blood dropped to the ground from its wound. The dark spirit approached the wolf with the intent to do even further harm, only to be knocked down when Eyota charged at him, her body enveloped in red energy. Her spiritual power was starting to mix with her anger, something Eyota recognized that she would have to temper even as she went to tend to Kiba.

Kiba had been a trusted companion of Eyota for many years now. As part of her training to prove herself worthy of the Great Spirit's power, she had been sent into the woods at the age of thirteen in order to tame this very world, who had prior been responsible for eating and killing some of the Matoka's cattle. The test had been one to prove that as a Nightwolf, she could make peace as well as she could fight evil. Eyota had returned with not a single scratch on her, and with a lifelong friend. And now it was that same friend who was the one that had been hurt.

"It's ok Kiba," Eyota reassured. "I'm here now."

"Not for long you won't be."

Eyota barely had time to look before she was hit with another sudden burst of darkness. In spite of its own injuries, Kiba again attempted to pounce at Ruutuu, only to be knocked away with a backhand. Angered as she was by the harm brought to her friend, Eyota found that it created a solid opening, taking advantage of Ruutuu's momentary distractedness to channel another blast of lightning from the sky and through her tomahawk, hitting the dark spirit square in the chest. The bolt of lightning knocked Ruutuu back, as Eyota began to march towards him. Even in spite of the fact that Ruutuu had nearly killed her more than once today, she conveyed no fear.

"I have made a mistake," Eyota admitted. "I have been fighting you like you are a common enemy. I have not accounted for some simple fact: you are a being of darkness."

Ruutuu sneered at her, considering his next move. "What's your point?"

"The only way to fight a creature of darkness," Eyota explained. "Is to use light."

Ruutuu's eyes widened and he lunged at her, but he was too late.

Eyota spread her arms like she was welcoming an old friend, summoning forth the power of the sun itself. A pillar of light came down from on high and surrounded Ruutuu. The dark spirit began to scream out in pain as the pure light burned into him, burning his blackened body to the core, the light taking him to pieces until he was stripped clean of flesh, leaving only his pitch black bones and the unnatural purple glow of hollow eye sockets.

Luckily for Ruutuu, Eyota would not prolong his agony. Reciting an ancient spell of her tribe, Eyota hit Ruutuu with a blast of spiritual energy that resembled a shield. She then summoned forth a swirling orange portal that appeared behind Ruutuu.

"The Great Spirit condemned you long ago, Ruutuu," Eyota recounted. "But this does not mean that I must bring an end to your existence. Instead, I have bound your blackened soul to the Netherrealm, where you shall live out the rest of your days as penance for your sins." The Embodiment of sin would not be denied however, desperately trying to force his way from the portal, seeking only to continue his bloodshed and torment.

"My sins…. are the sins of the tribe entire… the sins of our people… they must be answered for!" Ruutuu roared, sounded almost consumed with fury as he demanded his cause be honoured, glaring with every hateful step he took towards Eyota.

"All the more reason to excise you," Eyota reasoned. "To _cleanse _ourselves."

Kiba then walked next to Eyota, eyeing Ruutuu. Suddenly, it's eyes began to glow white as the wolf's very spirit leapt from its body and pushed Ruutuu into the portal, before Kiba again became one in body and spirit as the portal closed.

Eyota smiled, both in pride that after centuries, she had been successful in finally banishing Ruutuu while her predecessors had only ever managed to temporarily dispel him, and in relief that the battle was over and her people were safe.

She then knelt down in front of her companion and petted the wolf's head. "Well done Kiba, well done. Now let's get you some bandages."

While this was a moment of victory for Eyota, the entire experience had proven nothing more than infuriating for Ruutuu, who tumbled through the portal before finally landing within the Netherrealm, body swiftly regenerating with aid from the dark energies of the Realm.

The dark spirit got up and began to take note of his now radically different surroundings. Ruutuu's train of thought was broken when he heard a strange and ethereal voice:

"How curious… a wraith, and yet, not one born of this realm. No, your darkness is of a different origin."

Ruutuu looked around in confusion, until Baphomet suddenly manifested in front of him.

"Welcome to the Netherrealm," said the Elder Demon. "I am Baphomet. And you, I presume, are a spirit with a desire for revenge. Allow me to tell you how you might achieve it…"

While Ruutuu had just entered the Netherrealm, others had recently escaped from it. Case in point, Jade, who had found herself having to undergo something of an adjustment now that she was among Mileena's group of rebels in the fight for Outworld.

When she rematerialized in the rebels' base, Jade could not help but look around and begin to take in the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Mileena asked. "Skarlet and I built it ourselves, with help from my others of course."

Jade looked at the other clones. "Yes, I'd been meaning to ask about that. How did you..?"

"Truthfully I'm not entirely sure," Mileena admitted. "After I was killed by that insect D'Vorah, I awoke in this new body within the Flesh Pits, and discovered my others as well as my sister and brother, Skarlet and Meat."

"You… _died_?" Jade asked.

"So did you," Mileena pointed out. "Death and resurrection is a strange thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jade agreed. "Yes it is."

"I suspect that the extra bodies were some kind of parting gift from Shang Tsung," Mileena explained. "But I'm not sure."

"I for one haven't really cared," chimed in Tanya, putting her arm around Mileena and pulling her closer. "I'm just happy to have my dearest Mileena back."

Mileena started blushing. "Tanya, you're too kind," she complimented, before deciding to clarify things for Jade. "We reunited when my brother, sister, and I had ventured to Tarkata in the hopes of gaining allies."

"Ermac, who was our double agent at the time, informed us that Kotal would be there," Tanya added. "So we planned an ambush. It failed ….but my beloved Mileena was there to save our lives."

"But of course," said Mileena. "I could never allow anyone to hurt you, dearest Tanya."

"Tanya... I feel like I recognize that name," said Jade, trying to recall memories of ten thousand years ago. "My memories of Edenia are ...somewhat clouded. I'm not sure why…"

"You might remember me on account of my father serving as Edenia's ambassador to other realms before… Shao Kahn," Tanya explained. "I believe I even met the princess once when we were children. Even back then I thought she was pretty. Of course, ten thousand years later I'd end up falling for her little sister, a decision I will _never _come to regret."

"Me neither." Agreed Mileena, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"We have another sister?" Meat asked.

"It's… a _long _story, brother." Explained Mileena.

"Speaking of the princess," interceded Emerald. "I believe that raises a question. Jade, if you are here, alive once more... where is Kitana?"

Despite the needless to say _complicated _nature of her past with her elder sister, Mileena could not help but listen curiously for an answer as well.

"Unfortunately… Kitana remains a revenant," Jade informed the group, before looking at Mileena specifically. "As does your mother, Sindel."

Ermac, who had hovered into the room after the group returned, clenched his fists in frustration at the news. "So… they remain trapped in the Netherrealm."

"N-Not quite," Jade clarified, slightly startled by the sudden realization of the soul construct's presence. "From what I could make of Liu Kang's mad ramblings the last time we saw one another, they have gone somewhere else… it has something to do with Raiden, but that's all I know."

"Do you trust Earthrealm's protector god to keep them safe if they are in his presence?" Emerald asked.

"Normally, I would," Jade answered. "But Raiden seems to have… changed. I witnessed him massacring the Brotherhood of Shadow. Those cultists were no friends of mine, but even they did not deserve so grizzly a fate."

"We must do something," Ermac said firmly. "Raiden cannot be allowed to bring Sindel and Kitana to harm."

"In case you haven't noticed, Ermac, we have a war to win," pointed out Skarlet. "Raising the ire of Earthrealm's Thunder God is only going to complicate matters further, _especially _if he isn't taking prisoners."

"Sister is right," agreed Mileena. "We have to focus on defeating Kotal Kahn, as well as freeing Edenia and Vaeternus."

"Vaeternus?" Jade asked.

"My realm," Nitara clarified, entering the room with Rain. "No one told me we were bringing in a new recruit. Greetings, I am Nitara." The vampire offered her hand.

Jade shook it. "Jade. Seeking your realm's liberation alongside Edenia?"

"Indeed," Nitara confirmed. "Mileena here is quite gracious in that way."

"I admit, I'm surprised," Jade said. "I wouldn't…"

"Expect something like freeing realms from Shao Kahn's heir," Mileena assumed. "Especially with how blindly I served him when we last saw one another. I promise you Jade, I'm _not _that person anymore."

"With how you defended those protesters today, I can believe it," Jade decided. "Although I may have to question your choice in allies…"

Her gaze became harsher as it fell on Rain.

"Is there a problem?" Rain questioned.

"Yes," Jade answered. "_You _betrayed the Edenian Resistance to Shao Kahn."

"All the more reason for me to make amends by fighting for its liberation," Rain argued. "Or have you forgotten that _you _once served Shao Kahn as well."

"My loyalty was only ever truly to Kitana." Jade countered.

"And what did _you _do to help Edenia while you were her bodyguard?" Rain asked.

"Fight and _die _for it during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm!" Jade shouted.

"Enough arguing!" Demanded Emerald. "We will _not _get anywhere like this."

"Jade, I trust Rain," added Mileena. "He is my friend. And if you are willing to trust me, for which I am extremely flattered, you must also be willing to trust my friends."

Jade nodded. "Very well. And Rain, I'm sorry."

Rain sighed. "It's fine. And thank you, Mileena."

"Of course." Mileena responded.

"Seeing that our numbers seem to be growing day by day," reasoned Nitara. "I think we should start working on our next strategy against Kotal."

"You raise a good point, Nitara," Skarlet complimented. "The ambushes have brought some near-successes but I fear attacking him directly is proving too risky."

"Why _thank you_, Skarlet." Nitara said with a smirk.

Skarlet avoided eye contact with her, still not sure if or when she would say what she wanted to say to Nitara.

"What if we were to free Edenia and Vaeternus _before _defeating Kotal?" Jade suggested. "The merging of realms is maintained by some kind of mystical orb, as far as I know. If we were to locate these orbs, we could separate Edenia and Vaeternus from Outworld right under Kotal's nose, and both realms would become powerful allies in defeating him."

"And he would be unable to reclaim either realm without victory in Mortal Kombat," added Nitara. "Unless he discovered some kind of workaround as Shao Kahn did when he attacked Earthrealm.

"I doubt Kotal is smart enough for that." Tanya mocked.

"Do not rule out that others may seek to use him and suggest such ideas." Ermac warned, great wisdom guiding him, "if you were truthful that the Lin Kuei are operating in Outworld, we have much to be concerned with."

"The Lin Kuei are an ally, and their Grandmaster is an honorable man who I would gladly call a friend. How dare you suggest he would do such a thing?" Jade was certainly not a fan of what Ermac was implying.

"I dare because I know the Lin Kuei. It was a Cryomancer Assassin of their clan who distracted King Jerrod long enough for Shang Tsung's treachery to see him dead." There was very little anyone could say to challenge that. The legion of souls simply sighed.

"If you are to say they are allies, we will let the matter lie. But we will not trust the Lin Kuei until the possibility of treachery is gone and Mileena sits upon the throne, as is her right. And we cannot be certain of other parties intervening to end our cause to free the Realms."

"Speaking of the Realms," chimed in Mileena, hoping to change the subject. "During the invasion, fathe—_Shao Kahn_ told me that he intended to task me with properly hiding the orb that would result from Earthrealm's merging upon his victory."

"A victory that thankfully never came." Added Jade.

"How are we going to find these orb things, though?" Asked Meat.

"I've been attempting to locate the orb that binds Vaeternus to Outworld for years now," Nitara informed. "It will be difficult, but now that I won't be searching alone, we might find it."

"And I know how we might uncover the orb that holds Edenia's merging." revealed Jade.

"How?" Mileena asked.

"We need to restore your mother and sister to life," Jade explained. "Kitana and _especially _Sindel will know more about Shao Kahn's vile machinations and about Edenia than any of us."

"I ...I don't know…" said Mileena. "Would they even ..._want _to help us?"

"Of course they would, Mileena," Jade assured. "I have known Kitana almost all my life, she would gladly join this fight."

"But she ….she hates me…" Mileena replied.

"She hated that Shao Kahn sought to replace her," Jade clarified. "She told me as much during the invasion. You two are far more similar than you realize, you both value your identity."

"I suppose you have a point…." Mileena conceded.

"And Queen Sindel loved you as much as she did Kitana," added Ermac, his voice once more becoming that uncharacteristic baritone. "We could sense it even behind the spell used to control her mind. She saw you as just as much her child as Kitana, never hold even a moment of doubt in that."

"Mileena, this is a chance for you to free Edenia and be reunited with the _rest _of your family," Jade argued. "If we save Kitana and Sindel from their revenant states, I _know _they will be eternally grateful to you. You don't have to fear being rejected."

"I….I..." Mileena stammered. "This is a family matter. Skarlet, Meat, and of course dearest Tanya ...what do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind bringing more people into the family." Meat said with what passed for a smile given his lack of skin.

"I've ...never had a mother before," admitted Skarlet. "And you are the only sister I've ever known, Mileena. I suppose it might be nice ….to properly meet them."

"I think they would be a great help, but it's still ultimately your decision, my love," reasoned Tanya. "Though I admit, it would be nice to have Queen Sindel's blessing when I marry you one day."

Mileena smiled, briefly kissing Tanya before turning back to Jade.

"Ok, let's do it," she decided. "Let's save my mother ….and my big sister."

As for Kitana and Sindel themselves, they along with Akicita, the previous Nightwolf, and Kabal, were standing at Raiden's Sky Temple, awaiting the Thunder God's return.

They ended up not having to wait long, as just before Kabal was about to say something, Raiden teleported into the room with a crack of reddened lightning.

"I have need of you all." Raiden informed.

"What is it?" Asked Kitana, her tone coming off more rudely than she had intended.

"As you know, my ability to call upon the Seidan Guard has recently become limited," Raiden explained. "Which is rather poorly timed, as I have recently received troubling news."

"What's the scoop?" Asked Kabal.

"Shang Tsung is alive." Raiden told them.

Kitana clenched her fist. "That _snake. _**We **fall in battle yet somehow _he _draws breath?! By all means Raiden, allow me to to _gut _him for all the evil he has done."

"There is no need, Kitana," Raiden assured. "I intend to have another one of my allies put an end to the sorcerer. Our main focus is on Outworld's current ruler, Kotal Kahn."

"The Osh-Tekk barbarian that overthrew my daughter, yes?" Sindel asked disdainfully.

"Yes mother, that's the one," Kitana confirmed. "Raiden here mentioned him before."

"Outworld remains locked in a civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena," Raiden explained. "While Mileena did briefly prove to be a threat when she gained possession of Shinnok's amulet, Kotal Kahn attempted to side with Shinnok himself during the fallen Elder God's attack against Earthrealm just one year ago. This act directly violates the agreement that Earthrealm and Outworld had agreed to after joining forces to defeat Reiko, and the punishment for threatening Earthrealm will be _severe_."

"No mercy shown, no quarter given," Kitana recited from Raiden's visit to the Netherrealm upon she and Liu Kang seizing its throne. "When do we strike?"

"My plan is for the Special Forces to be the ones who directly attack Kotal Kahn," Raiden clarified. "It will be a covert operation, and I require a diversionary force to hold Kotal Kahn's attention."

"You want us to raise hell in Outworld so you and the SF can sneak in and take the bastard out." Kabal surmised.

Raiden nodded. "That is as accurate a summary as any."

"Sounds like fun," Kabal said nonchalantly. "When do we go?"

"Soon," Raiden answered. "I must inform the Special Forces of their part in my strategy."

"Are Sonya, Johnathon, and Jackson aware that we are now aligned with you?" Kitana asked.

"No," Raiden said firmly. "And they are not to be made aware until you are all freed from your revenant forms."

"What of Eyota?" Akicita questioned.

"She will be summoned when needed." Was all Raiden told him.

"Once Kotal Kahn is dealt with, what shall become of Mileena?" Kitana then inquired.

"She will recognize our intent to bring an end to her enemy if she is wise," Raiden explained. "She will be _dealt _with if she follows her father's example and becomes a threat to Earthrealm."

"You will not _dare _hurt my daughter!" shouted Sindel, glaring angrily at Raiden.

Raiden simply glared back for a moment, before another crack of lightning came down and he teleported away.

The Special Forces were still recovering from their battle with the Red Dragon. Kenshi had been moved to the medical bay, being cared for by Vera due to her medical experience, with Takeda and Jacqui waiting outside the door.

Sonya meanwhile was hunched over a table writing epitaphs for the multiple funerals she'd be having to attend as a result of the soldiers lost in the battle. Johnny, Cassie, and Mokap, all watched her worriedly, unsure of what any of them could even say.

Kung Jin was giving Kai a tour of the Special Forces base. Kai knew there was something Kung Jin wasn't yet ready to tell him, but was content to wait it out.

Sonya in particular was interrupted when Raiden suddenly teleported into the room, startling especially Mokap, although Sonya herself was used to it by now, getting up and turning to face him.

"What's the situation?" Sonya asked.

"We have ignored matters in Outworld too long. The situation has become increasingly chaotic, and now that chaos threatens to spill over into other Realms. Into Earthrealm," Raiden explained.

"The time has come to bring an end to the reign of Kotal Kahn."


	32. Chapter 31: Conflict on the Horizon

Raiden's sudden arrival at the Special Forces has been a surprise to be certain, except perhaps to Sonya Blade, but what he had to say was an even bigger surprise, and a shock to _everyone._

As if on cue, Jax walked into the room, a report in hand. "Hey Sonya, I was gathering eyewitness reports from the survivors of that last missio—"

Jax's sentence came to a grinding halt when he saw Raiden.

"Aw hell…"

"Uhh…. is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Asked Mokap. "And who Kotal is?"

"The green asshole in charge of Outworld we told you about." Cassie explained.

"Summon the others," Raiden ordered. "I do not intend to repeat myself."

Sonya nodded, contacting Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin via their com links. Within a few minutes, all three arrived along with Kai, Vera remaining at the medical bay to tend to Kenshi.

"Excellent," said Raiden when they were all gathered. "Now then, as I was saying."

"Oh what do _you _want now?" Takeda asked angrily, only for Jacqui to pull him back.

"Easy Taki, easy," she urged. "I'm pissed at Raiden too, but he's _usually _onto something important. Let's hear him out."

"Yeah I think my _problem _is what you were saying," Johnny then spoke up. "And I quote, 'bring an end to the reign of Kotal Kahn'. Have you fucking lost it?"

"Kotal Kahn's ineffectual rule of Outworld has allowed chaos to grow within that realm for many years," Raiden explained. "It is no longer something that can be ignored, nor tempered with treaties not worth the paper they were written upon."

"That's not my problem," Johnny clarified. "Look, that asshole tried to kill my daughter, but…. are you saying we should go to _war _with Outworld?! The thing we've been trying to _avoid _ever since you slept Shao Kahn with the fishes because lots and lots of people would die?"

"Open war is our _last _resort," Raiden assured. "I intend to deal with this matter at the source rather than waste time battling Kotal Kahn's armies."

"You want us to assassinate the ruler of Outworld." Sonya realized.

"Countless lives in both Earthrealm _and_ Outworld would be saved by this action," Raiden argued. "The refugees that Li Mei has delivered to us would be able to return to their homes. _You _would no longer need to fear retaliation for attacking Kotal Kahn's forces when _he _tried to align himself with Shinnok. His end would bring about peace."

"And what about when some other asshole climbs to the top?" Countered Kung Jin.

"I have procured the aid of the Seidan Guard of Orderrealm to stabilize Outworld after Kotal Kahn falls," Raiden explained. "Should she prove that she will not follow in the footsteps of her father, perhaps Mileena can ascend to the throne. Conversely, if she poses a threat to Earthrealm, she too will be _dealt with._"

"Uhh… Raiden? Mileena's kinda…. dead." Cassie informed him.

"Mileena _was _dead," Raiden corrected. "I have received news of her sudden return to life, fully reigniting Outworld's civil war, and keeping Kotal Kahn's attention _away _from Earthrealm."

"Huh… I find that oddly conscience clearing…" Cassie said in response to the news of Mileena's resurrection.

"Same." added Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin in unison. None of the four had been happy about allowing Kotal Kahn to execute his political rival, but had figured it was preferable than risking war with Outworld for defending her. Still, it was one of the parts of their jobs that kept them up at night.

"Kotal Kahn is too distracted by the civil war and… other concerns to expect any move against him by Earthrealm," Raiden continued. "All we must do is gain entrance to his throne room and from there, we may swiftly _end _him."

"Why do we need to kill the guy?" Kai asked. "Shouldn't our job be to lock guys like that up?"

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Kung Jin. "Why don't we put Kotal wherever it is you're keeping Shinnok these days."

Raiden did not reply. For his allies to cooperate, he still needed them to believe that he had merely imprisoned Shinnok, rather than tortured and decapitated him.

"I think we can figure out what to _do _with Kotal Kahn after we take him off the throne," argued Sonya. "That raises the question though. How do we get in?"

"We shall tell Kotal Kahn that Earthrealm wishes to offer its aid in bringing order to Outworld." Raiden explained.

"You want us to lie?" Mokap asked. "That doesn't sound like the kinda thing good guys do."

"It is _not _a lie," Raiden argued. "We **will **quell the chaos in Outworld. If Kotal Kahn's arrogance causes him to believe that this means aiding _him, _then that is _his_ error in judgement."

"Always a way to help yourself sleep better at night, huh?" Takeda asked.

"I do not sleep, Takeda Takahashi," Raiden responded. "Rest is a mortal concern."

"Yeah, I've got a 'mortal concern'," chimed in Johnny. "We signed a nonaggression pact with Outworld after the Shinnok fiasco. The second one, I mean. The deal was we go to Outworld and it's war, same as if they come to Earthrealm."

"Kotal Kahn will be dead before there can _be _a war," Raiden said darkly. "We can negotiate terms _after _Outworld is at our mercy."

"At our mercy?" repeated Cassie. "That sounds kinda… conquerory…"

"It makes sense, negotiate from a position of strength," argued Sonya. "When we put together that nonaggression pact, we were roughly even. We take out Kotal, Outworld doesn't have much choice left but to cut us a fair deal."

"Wait, so we're actually talking about killing this guy?" Asked Kai. "I know I'm the non-soldier in the room-"

"That makes two of us." Added Mokap.

"But that doesn't seem right." Kai finished.

"That _also _makes two of us." Mokap agreed.

"Trust me, _he _wouldn't be kind enough to spare us that kind of thought." Sonya told them.

"We were there when he had Mileena executed," Jacqui recalled. "It was brutal…"

"And I had to stop his goons from executing a guy just for stealing bread." Added Kung Jin, starting to come around to the same viewpoint as the others.

"Seriously?" Kai asked.

Jin nodded. "Oh yeah. _Sounds _like the kinda thing I'd make up to mess with you, but I'm serious."

"He also tried to kill us," Takeda recounted. "More than once."

"His cowboy goon was one of the assholes who kidnapped me and Jacqui about six years back," Cassie additionally added. "Enjoyed kicking that guy's ass a few times…."

"I think he _still _thought he was in the right when Sonya went off on him while we were putting the agreement together." Jax tried to remember.

"Wait, mom. _You _flew off the handle?" Asked Cassie, genuinely shocked.

Sonya sighed. "Wasn't one of my finer moments, not that he didn't deserve it…"

_It had been only a month since Shinnok had been defeated, and fears of renewed conflict between Earthrealm and Outworld were high on both sides. After multiple attempts at making contact, the Special Forces has successfully procured an audience with Kotal Kahn and his council._

_After the Outworlders were escorted by SF personnel into a secure facility, Kotal Kahn took his seat in front of a table, with General Sonya Blade sitting on the other side. Two Special Forces soldiers were guarding the door, with two more standing beside Sonya, and Jax to one corner of the room. To either side of Kotal were Erron Black and Reptile. _

_After several moments of awkward silence, Kotal attempted to initiate the discourse. _

"_General Blade," he said, trying his best to play the diplomat since Earthrealm had the home field advantage at this moment. "I am pleased that you have agreed to meet with me. Seeing as the time of the Reiko Accords has now passed, I believe it would be beneficial for both our realms to come to an agreement, so that we may work toward a better futur—"_

"_Shut the fuck up." Sonya interrupted. _

"_Excuse me…?" Kotal asked._

_Sonya stood, put her hands down on the table, and looked the emperor of Outworld right in the eyes. "I __**said, **__shut the fuck up. You're not here to talk, you're here to listen."_

"_How can you treat the emperor of Outworld with such disrespect?!" Asked Reptile demandingly. _

"_I'm not talking to you Koopa Troopa, I'm talking to Mr. Tough Guy over here." She snapped back, jabbing her pointer finger into Kotal Kahn's chest."_

"_What is the meaning of this?!" Kotal Kahn demanded to know. "Did you not wish to be allies?"_

_Sonya burst out laughing. Jax considered stepping in, but decided against it. _

"_I cannot_ _**believe **__that you are acting like you wanna play nice right now!" said Sonya. "Let's go down the fucking list, shall we?! __**You **__violated the Reiko Accords, assuming they ever really meant anything in the first place! __**You **__tried to join up with Shinnok when we were in trouble. __**You **__tried to kill my fucking daughter, __**and **__her entire team! _

_And don't try to claim I'm lying, I got a full report on every last detail of what went down from all four of them. I know __**exactly **__what you did."_

"_I falsely believed that they posed a threat to the safety of Outworld," Kotal explained in an attempt to justify himself. "I apologize."_

"_Save your fake ass apologies, you would've had them killed without a second thought, just like you did with Mileena!" Sonya argued, causing Kotal to sneer. "Didn't think I'd know about that, did you!? Now she and I may never have been friends, but I used to know her sister, so __**that **__definitely isn't getting you on my nice list."_

_Oh, and speaking of people we both know, after I arrested Kano, he told me aaallll about how he'd been doing your dirty work for __**years. **__I have to admit, I've got to thank you for getting him to __**waste **__that nuke the Black Dragon managed to get a hold of. We were pretty worried about that one. That nuke by the way, pretty destructive stuff, huh?!"_

"_Yes…?" Kotal agreed, not sure where she was going with this._

"_Well just for your information, my country __**alone **__has six-thousand eight hundred of those," Sonya revealed. "So do you __**still**_ _think you can scare us with swords and acid spit!?"_

"_Sonya, easy!" Urged Jax._

_Kotal merely looked at her in complete shock. "You would dare to—"_

"_Yeah, that's what I fucking thought," Sonya interrupted. "Oh, one more question. Do you happen to know where that overgrown cockroach you call a minister crawled off to? She's kind of accountable for aiding and abetting the recently deceased Quan Chi and attempting to instigate an inter-realm war by nabbing Shinnok's amulet."_

"_D'Vorah is no longer within my service," Kotal explained. "She has been branded as a traitor to Outworld for aiding Shinnok."_

"_Funny, so people are only allowed to help Shinnok with your say-so? Is that how it works!?" Sonya asked sarcastically. _

"_I believed that Shinnok would spare Outworld if—"_

"_If you brought him those kids' fuckings heads!?" Sonya cut him off. "That's what my daughter told me you said, you barbaric jackass!"_

"_Did you invite our emperor here simply to voice your frustrations, or is there a point to what you have to say?!" Asked Reptile._

_Erron meanwhile had lowered his hat over his eyes and was just trying to avoid the entire conversation._

"_You better watch that extremely long tongue of yours before I cut it off, swamp breath!" Sonya threatened. "And don't think I don't see you, kidnapper. Takeda told me about you being from Earthrealm, and that gives me jurisdiction to arrest your ass."_

"_You're welcome to try…" Erron replied._

_Sonya was about to walk right up and punch Erron in the face, when Jax stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Sonya, we're to __**prevent **__the fighting." He reminded her._

_She sighed, and returned her attention to Kotal._

"_I wanna lay out a new agreement," she explained. "A simple non-aggression pact. You don't come to Earthrealm, we don't go to Outworld. We don't need to get along, we just need to stay the hell out of each other's way. Do we have a deal?!"_

_Kotal sat in contemplation for a few moments, before standing up._

"_I find your terms agreeable." He said, swallowing his pride in a very rare instance of him doing so and offering his hand._

_Sonya reluctantly shook his hand. "Good. Now let's hope you and I never have to cross paths again."_

"Damn mom!" Was Cassie's immediate reaction to the story.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." joked Kai.

"If we may refocus," urged Raiden. "Do I have your aid for this mission?"

Sonya looked around the room. The others seemed to be thinking it over themselves.

"Ok," she eventually decided. "We'll do it."

"Very good." Raiden responded.

"I Uhh… I'll come along too," volunteered Mokap. "For… support and all that."

"Same here," added Kai, putting his arm around Kung Jin and pulling him closer. "Gotta look after _this _knucklehead."

Kung Jin dipped his head in an effort to hide his blushing.

"When are we heading to Outworld?" Asked Cassie.

"Cassandra Cage, I have a separate mission in mind for you." Raiden revealed.

"Oh?" She replied.

Raiden sighed. "I have recently received word… that Shang Tsung is alive."

All those who knew of the sorcerer were shocked by the news.

"Ok… _how?!_" Johnny asked. "First you mention Mileena being alive again and now this?! What's going on, Resurrection Day?!"

"I am unsure of how exactly Shang Tsung has returned to life," Raiden admitted. "This was likely achieved through his formidable sorcery. Nonetheless, he is a secondary threat within Outworld and must be dealt with. And I believe that you, Cassandra Cage, are suited for the task."

"Ok… but why me?" Questioned Cassie.

"You have proven yourself a capable warrior, Cassandra Cage," Raiden complimented. "Both in defeating Shinnok and slaying the Red Dragon commander Mavado."

"Yeah… I… I did…" Cassie said, breaking eye contact with Raiden as less than pleasant memories returned to her.

Jacqui, who had been present for the ordeal, went over to comfort her. "It's ok, Cass. We know you didn't want to kill him."

"And in doing so you have removed a threat to Earthrealm." Raiden pointed out.

Jacqui ignored Raiden and focused on trying to help her friend. "It wasn't your fault, Cass."

Cassie took a deep breath. "What should I look out for?"

"A withered old man…" Raiden explained. "In… brown robes. Be warned, Shang Tsung is known to mimic the abilities of other warriors, making him an exceptionally deadly adversary. He will also have allies, expect him to fight alongside Saurians and other Outworlders."

"Saurians… the lizard guys, right?" Cassie asked.

Raiden nodded.

Cassie gave him a brief salute. "Understood. I'll take care of it"

"Maybe somebody oughta go with her," Johnny pointed out. "Sonya, Jax, and me have seen Shang Tsung in action. He is _not _good news."

"I have faith in Cassandra Cage's abilities," assured Raiden. "And I require the rest of you for our primary objective. Kotal Kahn will likely be guarded by his closest allies. Shang Tsung is but one, with few supporting him, those who guard Kotal Kahn are far more numerous."

Sonya sighed. "He's right. We need to be split up as little as possible in case things get hairy."

"So we're sending our daughter alone again the soul sucker?!" Johnny asked.

"Our daughter can take care of herself, Johnny," Sonya argued. "And make decisions for herself."

She partially relented, turning to her daughter. "Cassie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Cassie said confidently. "I can do this. I'll take him down."

"If you need any help, contact us," Sonya instructed. "We'll be there as quickly as we can."

"Prepare yourselves," urged Raiden. "We must make haste. Hanzo Hasashi and the Shirai Ryu will be lending their aid in this effort. I will recruit Nightwolf to join us as well. She is best suited for countering the magics of Outworld."

"And for helping out our undead buddies," pointing out Johnny added. "We _are _still doing that, right?"

"After the matter of Outworld is dealt with." Raiden answered.

"Always looking to send people into battle rather than save them…" Takeda said disdainfully, especially annoyed that it was now his teacher being put in harm's way to service Raiden's bidding, in addition to his fiancé, something that _already _worried him..

"It is _through _our battles that lives are saved." Raiden argued, before teleporting away.

As the Special Forces prepared for their impromptu journey to Outworld, there was another individual preparing to make the trip.

Bo' Rai Cho had already packed up everything that he felt he would need to take with him into a bag which he had fastened to his back. All that was left to do now was procure his means of inter-realm travel.

Luckily, he happened to be close friends with the God of Wind. Granted, portals had little to do with Fujin's elemental jurisdiction, but they _were _one of the abilities innate to any of the Lesser Gods that safeguarded the realms on behalf of the Elder Gods.

Bo' Rai Cho approached Fujin, who was in the midst of a training session with Liu Chow.

As beneficial as sparring practice could be, Fujin preferred to use other methods when training students. One trait that Fujin was particularly fond of teaching was _inner _strength, rather than physical might. In this particular instance, the God of Wind was utilizing his aerokinetic power to summon powerful gusts of wind, not strong enough to knock Liu Chow over, but enough to make it more difficult for him to press on. In spite of the wind, Liu Chow marched forward.

"The key to defeating your enemies is not mere brute strength," Fujin explained. "No battle, no war, had ever been one by material might alone. The strength that will grant you victory is the strength to persevere, to continue in spite of all odds that might be stacked against you, and to use that determination, to channel it, manifest it _into _the physical world."

All the way in Outworld, this very same lesson was being taught by Shujinko to Li Mei, while they and Khameleon had taken a brief stop on their journey to the Abyss of Fire, which Shujinko believed would be a good moment to further educate Li Mei in harnessing her chi.

"Now, show me your power, show me your will to fight on, no matter what!" Commanded Fujin and Shujinko.

At the same time, in two different realms, Liu Chow and Li Mei manifested their chi.

For Liu Chow, his fist became enveloped in a flame so hot that it burned blue, the culmination of 26 years of learning, something he wished his brother could have seen and joined in him.

For Li Mei, her chi manifested quite differently, in the form of a bright pink glowing sphere of light energy summoned from her hand.

She marveled at it, while in Earthrealm, Liu Chow immediately sought to use his flame, going in for a punch before Fujin unleashed an even stronger gust of wind to knock him back and onto the ground, dissipating the flame.

In the two realms, Khameleon and Bo' Rai Cho clapped in reverence for the accomplishments of their respective allies. While Shujinko went to congratulate Li Mei, Fujin went to help Liu Chow up.

"You possess the strength and determination of a warrior," they both complimented, but their next words differed:

"I believe that you possess the capacity to overcome any evil that would try to conquer you." Shujinko said reassuringly.

"But there is an anger burning inside you, one that I fear may destroy if not controlled." Fujin chastised.

"Thank you Shujinko, I couldn't have done it without your help." Li Mei responded modestly.

"My rage is one that I direct at injustice, the evil-doers are the only ones who will be burned." Liu Chow argued, getting up and brashly hitting his shoulder against Fujin's as he walked away.

"Give him time, he is still hurting from the loss of his brother." Bo' Rai Cho advised.

"We should continue on with our journey, we still have quite a ways to go." Suggested Khameleon.

"The loss of Liu Kang wounds us all," Fujin reminded him. "But… I know it pains Liu Chow most of all."

"You are right, Khameleon, let us go." Shujinko agreed, as the three of them set off into the Outworld horizon.

"Liu Kang and Liu Chow were orphans," Bo' Rai Cho recounted. "Left for the White Lotus to care for, and so we did."

"Their parents were also Shaolin," Fujin recalled. "Alas, Liu Lee perished in Mortal Kombat against Outworld's warriors, and Liu Lin, striving to avenge him, died in the next day's round of matches."

"She entrusted us with her sons before she went to battle," Bo' Rai Cho remembered. "You, and I… and Raiden. I often wonder if we've properly honored her wishes…"

"As do I, old friend," Fujin empathized. "And I'm sure Raiden often does as well…."

"Before Shinnok made his second assault on the Jinsei, Raiden told me that Liu Kang and Kung Lao were like sons to him," said Bo' Rai Cho. "Much similar to how you and I cared for them. The pain he feels for their deaths is surpassed only by Liu Chow and Kung Jin."

"I suppose that would make them my nephews…" Fujin decided. "As it would Liu Chow…. I hope to the Elder Gods that I can help him."

"I have faith in you, my friend," Bo' Rai Cho assured. "I always will."

"What of you, old friend?" Fujin asked. "You seem well-packed. Intending to take a trip?"

"Aye," Bo' Rai Cho confirmed. "I must pay visit to my home. To Outworld. Much has happened since Shao Kahn fell, and I have only sparsely been there to witness it."

"Be careful, my friend," cautioned Fujin. "Outworld is still in the grips of its civil war, and possibly heading for worse if Raiden fears for the security of the Kamidogu."

"Perhaps," Bo' Rai Cho acknowledged. "But if my home realm _is _heading towards disaster, that is all the more reason I must be there to do all that I can to avert it."

Fujin nodded, using his divine powers to summon a glowing white portal.

"Very well," he said. "Safe travels, my friend."

"Thank you, Fujin." Bo' Rai Cho said graciously, as he walked through the portal.

Whereas hope was what kept the likes of Bo' Rai Cho, Shujinko, Li Mei, Fujin, and Khameleon strong in these changing times, it was fear and uncertainty that ruled the minds of others. Namely, the minds of Frost and Sektor.

The first thing Frost could remember when they arrived at the Tekunin base was being knocked unconscious. When she came to, she found herself forcefully strapped to some kind of table. Her heart was racing at this point, fearing that they would cyberize and brainwash her… and then do worse, and turn her against the Lin Kuei.

From another room, she could hear screaming in a roboticized voice. She faintly remembered Sektor being reactivated before her capture, and assumed they were torturing him. She assumed it had to do with Sektor having nearly killed Wu Lae. If that were the case, and this was all built upon that prior encounter, Frost feared that cyberization would be their twisted form of gratitude towards her.

There was something else that she could hear as well… metal footsteps in the room she was in.

"Wu Lae? Are you there?" She asked aloud.

"Activate the optical implants," instructed a metallic voice, but not Wu Lae's. "I wish to _enlighten _the little blind girl on a few things."

Suddenly, Frost's vision returned to her in spite of the prior slash across her face. But something was….different. It was almost as if she was viewing the world through a computer screen. There were displays of the time, her vitals, the current temperature, as she focused, she found that her eyes could now zoom like a camera, and a stray line of thought had her wondering if they were capable of a WiFi connection.

"What did you…." she then came to a horrifying possibility. "Did you take out _my eyes_?!"

A silver cyborg walked into her field of vision, looking down on her with a glare of cold steel.

"Oh no no no. The eyes are among the most complex parts of the human body," the cyborg explained. "Why remove what I can simply _enhance?_"

"That's…. oddly reassuring…" Frost decided. "And who _are _you anyway? Where's Wu Lae… or… 'Triborg' I guess."

The cyborg laughed at her. "So, the ruse worked then?"

"Oh no, I _know _he was brainwashed," Frost clarified. "And I guess that means…. _you're _the guy really in charge."

"My my, some genuine intellect," said the cyborg. "You see, Cryomancer… **I **am Triborg."

Frost smirked. "Be honest, were you halfway between saying that and saying you were my father?"

"_What _father?" Triborg asked. "And yes, I know more about you than you realize, _orphan._"

"Touché…" Frost responded through gritted teeth. "So, what the hell do you _want_ with me?"

"Really only to test a few things," Triborg admitted. "Do you like my optical implants? Your eyes were rather badly damaged after you attempted to battle Wu Lae. I must commend your bravery, illogical as it is. You may also notice another augmentation."

He pointed to her arms. Frost looked over at them and noticed something she found deeply unsettling. Stopping just above her elbows, she noticed that her arms now bore unusual lines across them, making them almost look like they were made of multiple panels rather than being one singular part of her body. Furthermore, the wound she had suffered to one arm was also no longer present.

"What did you do to me?!" She asked demandingly.

"Strength enhancers, common procedure for all of my Tekunin," Triborg answered very frankly, as if he were some twisted manner of doctor. "Somewhat experimental in this case, embedded within the organic arm instead of being added with the rest of the cybernetic armaments. You will be as strong as one of us, but _appear _human."

Frost realized exactly what Triborg intended for her. "You want to turn me into your terminator…"

"An infiltration unit, yes," Triborg clarified. "Steel hidden behind flesh. Admittedly, quite like that film. Or so I've heard anyway, I have little time for films."

"You don't get outside much, do you asshole?" Frost asked.

One of the grey, drone-like cyborgs in the room walked over and blasted her with an electric shock from its hand, shocking her and causing the implants to briefly glitch.

"Be grateful that I have chosen you to be my infiltration unit, child," Triborg said more like a command than a suggestion. "Otherwise I'd simply saw off that _mouth _of yours!"

"And I thought Sektor had a temper," Frost mocked. "Speaking of which, what are you doing to him?"

Triborg simply stared at her for a moment, before finally responding:

"You actually _care_," The realization caused Triborg to emit another metallic cackle. "If you must know, that _defective model_ LK-9T9 is currently being subjected to the proper penance for his betrayal. He is being analyzed. Taken apart piece by piece. Ordinally I induce unconsciousness before a procedure, it lowers the chances of something going wrong due to resistance, just as when I began to scratch the surface of your enhancements, but for him… I had something far more _painful_ in mind."

"You're a sadistic monster," Frost said plainly. "And _what_ betrayal? I would've guessed almost killing Wu Lae, but since you're the real head honcho _and _you brainwashed him, I assume that's not it."

"You recognized that his mind had been tampered with yet _believed _ that nonsense about the Tekunin being the next evolution of the **pitiful **Tengu," Triborg observed. "Amusing. You know, your 'friend' Wu Lae was actually quite grateful for you saving his life. When my followers and I arrived to assimilate his clan into our forces, he even told me that the Lin Kuei were no longer their enemy. I'm sure some sentimental fool like your so-called 'Grandmaster' would have found it touching."

Frost narrowed her eyes and spat in his face, the saliva freezing against Triborg's silvery plating.

In response, the Tekunin leader simply snapped his fingers, summoning two of his underlings. In unison, the cyborgs channeled electricity into their hands, before hitting Frost with a sufficient shock to render her unconscious.

When she awoke, she found herself upright, cylindrical metallic binds encasing her hands and feet and holding her in place. Due to the electricity, her visual implants suffered minor glitches as she came back into consciousness.

When she was able to see in front of her again, she saw Triborg standing in front of her with two grey cyborgs. One of them, curiously, appeared to be holding something in both hands.

Frost wasn't having any of this. "Alright bastard, enough playing arou—" she suddenly yelled in pain as she was struck with an electrical shock.

"This containment system was designed _specifically _to hold Cryomancers," Triborg explained. "If the system detects any lowering in the body temperature of your limbs, like for instance, your instantaneously prevented escape, it will administer bolts of electricity designed to cause you pain, but keep you conscious. Essentially, it is designed to _put you in your place_."

"Even if you brainwash me, turn me into your l-little sleeper agent, Kuai Liang will stop you," Frost said with absolute certainty. "The Cyber Initiative was stopped before, and it will be again."

"So, you've finally put the pieces together," Triborg observed. "Well yes child, the Tekunin _is _the rebirth of the long-forgotten Cyber Initiative. Your Grandmaster was a fool to think he had defeated us, and _Sektor _was a fool to think he had defeated _me_."

"[Amusement] and yet we were _both _victorious." Came a familiar voice from the object one of the cyborgs was holding.

"Ah yes…" Triborg recalled. "Allow me to introduce your… 'cellmate'."

Triborg took the object from his minion. Frost's eyes widened as she saw it was:

The disembodied head and lower arm of Sektor, removed completely from the rest of his body and connected together only by a few wires.

Triborg threw the head and arm onto a nearby table, which they clanged against briefly before ceasing their movement.

"Ordinarily, I would complete both of your… procedures with haste," Triborg informed them. "But unfortunately a… tentative ally of mine requests that my forces be on standby within this realm for some gambit he's planning against the current ruler. The arrangement should at least yield some fascinating test subjects, given the wide variety of species."

"Wide variety of… we're in Outworld?!" Frost asked.

"Worry not child, I will return you to Earthrealm… once your operation is complete, that is." Triborg said darkly.

"Never thought a robot would have a torture fetish." Frost mocked.

"And _I _never thought a Cryomancer would be so easily defeated," Triborg shot back. "Thank you for _this, _by the way."

One of the cyborgs then handed their master the Dragon Medallion. The sight of the artifact in Triborg's hands worried Frost deeply, as her mind dared to conjure what he might do to her Lin Kuei, to her family, with that kind of power.

"Unit TG-WU143 was fortunate that you are unable to _fully _master its power, otherwise we may not have been able to apprehend LK-52O's prized pupil for my planned objective."

"It took me a few years to be able to use that thing," Frost recounted. "I hope it tears you apart."

"Such vitriol is unbecoming of your supposed 'Lin Kuei'," Triborg mocked. "A pity that the name will die with your Grandmaster, but alas he has tainted it to the point of no return, and my Tekunin must carry on the Lin Kuei's _true _legacy."

"I won't let that happen." Frost promised.

"My my, LK-52O has filled your head with such delusion that you believe you have any _choice _in the matter." Triborg responded, clearly amused.

Frost rolled her eyes. "Right, _I'm _the delusional one."

"Do not presume you possess any wisdom," Triborg demanded. "You are a child, your mind is easily molded. First by LK-52O, and soon, by _me._"

"[Amusement] Even after all you've built, after becoming 'Triborg', you're still _afraid _of Cryomancers, old man," Sektor mocked. "Sending your _underlings _to apprehend her, and then restricting her ability to use her powers."

"BE QUIET YOU FAILED EXPERIMENT." Triborg shouted, slamming his fist on the table and causing Sektor's head and arm to bounce to the air briefly.

The Tekunin Grandmaster was then quick to regain his composure.

"Sit here and await the inevitable," he commanded. "I will return."

With that, Triborg left the room, the two cyborgs remaining behind as guards.

"Yeesh, someone's got a temper." Frost commented.

"[Hatred] You have no idea…." Sektor responded.

"So… there's one part of this I don't get," Frost admitted. "He made it sound like he knew you."

"[Shame] He's my father…." Sektor explained.

"Oh…" Frost responded. "Yikes. I can Uhh… see the family resemblance."

"[Irritation] Is this your attempt 'lightening the mood?" Sektor asked.

"Never been much of a comedian," Frost confessed. "So if he's your dad… does that mean he's the Grandmaster of the old Lin Kuei? The guy who started Cyber Initiative in the first place?"

"[Confirmation] Affirmative." Sektor answered.

"So all that stuff Kuai and Cyrax told me about… when they got turned into cyborgs… that was all because of him." Frost realized.

"[Consolation] I was disappointed to find out that he wasn't dead as well." Sektor replied.

"He was always… pretty hard on you, huh?" Frost asked. "I mean, I couldn't even _imagine_ somebody doing something like, well this," she motioned towards him with her head. "To their own son… it's awful..."

"[Irritation] I do not need your sympathies…" Sektor answered annoyedly.

"I wasn't lying before, you know," Frost clarified. "About how I used to be like you. I know what it's like to feel like you're the only one you can count on, to have all this anger building up inside you. And..." she took a deep breath. "Considering I've never heard your _or_ Triborg mention your mother…. I can guess that we have something else in common too."

"[Aggravation] Enough," Sektor demanded. "[Dismissal] Time spent discussing _feelings_ and other such nonsense with you is time that would be better directed towards my escape from this facility."

The two cyborg guards heard this, one stepping over and beginning to channel electricity into one of its hands.

"All dialogue pertaining to escape is to cease immediately." The cyborg commanded. It reached for Sektor's head, but before it could grab onto it, Frost made an effort at a rather unorthodox use of her powers: freezing the trace amounts of water molecules in the air as well as some of her own saliva into the shape of a shuriken which she held with her teeth. With as strong a neck motion as she could muster, she launched the shuriken towards the cyborg, the ice weapon embedding itself in the side of its head, cutting a few wires and causing the visual systems in its right eye to malfunction. The half-blind cyborg stumbled around briefly, before grabbing onto Sektor's arm, sending the electric shock towards it as well.

"[Mocking] Thank you, drone," said Sektor. "For sending sufficient energy into my weapons systems."

Without the rest of his body, which contained the fuel for it, Sektor's flamethrower was of no use. But he did have another weapon in his arm: a small laser cannon which flipped out and fired a bolt of red energy at the cyborg guard, blasting through its hand and reaching its head, the cyborg falling dead seconds after.

The other cyborg attempted to intervene, but Sektor used his hand to maneuver the arm into position so that it could fire at this cyborg as well, shooting another laser and the cyborg dropping soon after.

"[Amusement] I see that the old man didn't exactly use his best material on _these_." Sektor mocked.

"Those were people once, y'know." Frost pointed out.

"[Argumentation] Whoever they were died when they converted into Oniro's disposable infantry," Sektor reasoned. "[Command] Now hold still so I can destroy your restraints."

"You're… _helping_ me?" Frost asked, having hardly expected to receive any aid from the red cyborg.

"[Admittance] I am a head and the lower half of an arm," Sektor pointed out. "I do not possess the proper means to escape this facility without you."

"Fair point." Frost agreed.

Sektor maneuvered his arm so that the laser gun was aimed at the restraints holding Frost's arms. One after the other, they were blasted, falling to pieces. Frost then created a pickaxe out of ice which she used to dig into and destroy one of the restraints holding her legs, doing the same with the other until finally, she was free.

"Ok," she said as she went over and took what was left of Sektor, holding his head to her side like a basketball and his arm in her other hand. "Let's get to work."

Perhaps however, Frost and Sektor would not be alone in escaping the Tekunin.

Since the Tekunin attack, Cyrax had been hard at work pulling what information he could out of the cyborgs that the Lin Kuei had managed to defeat in the ensuing battle, with a decent amount of assistance from Chloe. He had also taken the time to analyze the cyborgs, noting them as being more advanced than the original Lin Kuei Cyber Initiative models, but definitely based on the same designs, a fact which confused him.

"It doesn't make any sense," he mumbled to himself, while hooking up the databanks of a cyborg head that had been blasted off by Sareena to the Lin Kuei's computer systems. "Even if the Tengu were able to reverse-engineer the cyborg tech from Sektor, there's no way they have the resources or the know-how to make advancements like this."

"Maybe they had some help," suggested Chloe. "Black Dragon, Red Dragon. Those guys are known to carry around pretty advanced stuff."

"Maybe." Cyrax repeated, his face to the monitor.

"What are you doing now?" Chloe asked.

"We've combed through all the data we could get from these guys," Cyrax recounted. "There's some deep memory files I can't gain access to, probably their memories from before cyberization. While that _might_ shed some light on the situation, I think we're better off focus on something similar."

"Especially if we wanna save Frost quickly." added Chloe.

"Right," Cyrax agreed. "I'm trying to see if I can trace their teleportation signal. I was going to do the same with Sektor, but he was too heavily damaged for me to make any real progress. Your estimate about a homing device being placed in Sektor was correct, that was their anchoring point for the teleportation here. Nice work, kid."

"Thanks." Chloe said with a smile.

"Now what I'm trying to figure out…." Cyrax explained. "Is where they teleported in _from_."

"Well it has to be somewhere here in Articka," Chloe reasoned. "I mean, why else would Wu Lae and his goons try to fight with us over territor-"

"I've got it!" Cyrax exclaimed. "They were teleported from a base in Outworld!"

"Outworld?!" Chloe repeated.

Cyrax nodded. "We have to inform Kuai Liang immediately."

"Wait, how can we get there without the Dragon Medallion?" Chloe asked.

"I ran an analysis after Kuai Liang returned from that Cryomancer tomb he found," Cyrax explained. "I don't understand a lot about magic, but from what I could get from the energy signatures, his grandfather's armor _should_ react with the ice portal similarly to the Medallion."

Cyrax got out of his chair and began running down the next hall, Chloe following behind him to the best of her ability.

The two were soon able to reach Kuai Liang, who was teaching Sleet some new combat techniques while Sareena, Ashrah and Stryker spectacted.

"So, when are you gonna tell him about his brother?" Stryker whispered to Sareena.

"He's going through a lot right now," Sareena reasoned. "I'll tell him when we've rescued Frost and things are calmer."

"We've found them!" announced Cyrax seconds later.

Sub-Zero immediately focused himself on the news. "Sleet, you are dismissed. We will continue training at another time."

"Ok, Sifu." he responded, bowing briefly and then leaving.

"So," Sub-Zero said to Cyrax. "You have located the Tekunin?"

"Affirmative," Cyrax answered. "I was able to trace their teleportation signal to a base in Outworld."

"Outworld?" Sub-Zero asked.

"That's what I said." admitted Chloe.

"If we have our destination, we should make haste," Ashrah suggested. "Our allies are counting on us."

"Of course," Sub-Zero agreed. "Cyrax, Chloe. Assemble a group of our best students. Sareena, Ashrah, Kurtis, if you are so inclined, you may join us on this mission."

"Umm… of course we will!" Stryker exclaimed.

"Frost needs our help, and so do you," Sareena said firmly. "I'll tell Kia and Jataaka about our mission, but I doubt they'll want to help."

"The effort would still be worthwhile," Sub-Zero reassured, prompting Sareena to leave the room in search of them as he returned his attention to Cyrax and Chloe. "Excellent work, both of you."

"We're going to get her back, Kuai," Cyrax assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you."

"We have to," Chloe agreed. "She's part of the family…"

"And family don't leave each other behind…"


End file.
